


【冷战组】战争世界

by yanlinge



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanlinge/pseuds/yanlinge
Summary: APH历史向长篇，主二战+冷战。时间轴：1941年苏德战争——1991年苏联解体主CP：伊万X阿尔弗雷德副CP：法英等入坑须知：作者考据癖，战争描写，工口描写，血腥描写有，大量历史梗，演义向，仅供娱乐。首发LOFTER BY颜临歌微博：颜临歌原著：黑塔利亚已出本，未经作者许可请勿转载、改文、商用。如有需要授权请去作者微博私信联系。本文属虚构，博看官一乐，请勿与真实历史混淆。AO3仅作备份
Relationships: lvan Bragingsky/Alfred·F·Jones, 冷战组, 露米
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	【冷战组】战争世界

战争世界

序章 盟友

十月的苏联气候冰冷，潮湿和阴寒令人难以忍受。自德意志撕毁《苏德互不侵犯条约》进犯苏联，这个处于冰冻和严寒之中的国度承受了惨绝人寰的战争。在这苏德战争正胶着的时间，所有人都即将迎接严酷无情的冬将军。  
伏尔加河温柔地环绕着斯大林格勒，水波静谧的映照着一轮橘红色的残阳，霞光晕染在运载着军需物资的轮船之上。为首的轮船上插着飞扬的星条旗，在暖色光芒下显得格外醒目。  
船上站着的军官是个金发的美国人，他站在轮船的船头，身形挺拔宛如骄傲的白杨，他凝望着折射着阳光的伏尔加河，年轻的面容自信锐利，湛蓝色的眼眸中有着永不熄灭的光芒。他把手肘撑在船舷上，用一种轻快的语气对着站在身边的军官说道：“嘿，伙计，我们到斯大林格勒了吗？”  
“是的，琼斯长官。”年轻的军官闻言顿时立正行礼，尊敬地汇报道：“苏联的军队会在前面的码头接应我们。”  
“前面的卡车大概就是我们的盟友派来运物资的。”  
“我想您是对的，长官。”  
“哈，大西洋宪章刚刚生效，Hero我还没有见过那位据说是在前线指挥的苏维埃。”性格有些随意的美利坚合众国懊恼地耸了耸肩。“我和亚瑟的上司都和他的上司见面了，作为国家他却缺席签字仪式，真是不给Hero面子啊。”  
他站在英国的船上，代替他因为伦敦轰炸而负伤严重的哥哥来到苏联，意图非常明显，他就是来和那位苏联的代表见上一面的。  
自言自语的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯上将随手压了压自己的军帽，挡住了眼中因为战争而显得格外锐利璀璨的光芒。毫无疑问，这位身处美洲独善其身的美利坚合众国，已经忍耐不了只能作为中立国运送军用物资。他想要参战，迅速摆平这快要烧到他身上的战火。  
但是这还不是时候，国内人民反战情绪太重，作为一个自由的国度，阿尔弗雷德需要倾听他的民众的意愿。  
很快船舶就顺利停入码头，一切都在有条不紊的进行。来自苏方的军队开始卸货和装运，码头中停满了自里海到此的轮船。阿尔弗雷德作为美方代表，正在不动声色的打量着对面前来交接的男人。

那是一个围着围巾的高大斯拉夫人，军服笔挺，勾勒出他富有力量的身体轮廓，腰带上皮质的枪套中插着枪支，别着弹匣，军人的铁血气息和独属于他的北国冰冷交融一体。苏维埃白皙的皮肤和他浅淡的紫眸让他显得有些文雅，但是毫无疑问的，他身上有着浓重的血腥味儿，历久不散，只要被那一双看似无害的眼盯着，一股令人发冷的寒气就会从脚底板升上头顶。  
他的声音毫无疑问是悦耳动听的：“初次见面，欢迎来自白令海峡对面的朋友，我是伊万·布拉金斯基，你可以叫我苏维埃。”  
他公式化地说着外交的辞令，脸上保持着惯有的让人发凉的微笑。  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我想你也知道我是谁。”阿尔弗雷德静静地盯着他，一种莫名的感觉让他扬了扬眉。他觉得那是因为社会主义制度，他们终究不会是一类人，更别提他家在十月革命之后对苏维埃的封锁了，于是他颇为直爽地笑着说道：“我想我不喜欢你。”  
“彼此彼此。”伊万打量了一下他，柔软却又冷酷的声音宛如薄雪。  
“Hero这次带了500辆坦克，400架飞机，还有些在路上，不日就能完成交接。我们履行了我们的承诺。”阿尔弗雷德说道：“此外我给你带来了大批的军用物资，快到冬季，你们要断粮了吧？虽然Hero很不喜欢社会主义这种赤化的思想，但是我相信你们苏联人还是很能打的，加把劲吧，伙计。”  
“呵，有胆子在我家肆无忌惮的人，我怎么可能让他完整的出去。”伊万冷冷的一笑，说道：“倒是你，还能当中立国多久，美利坚？”  
“……Hero爱好和平嘛。”阿尔弗雷德答非所问。  
“我想本田菊在太平洋也不安分吧，指不定什么时候就拖你下水。”  
“他还被死死拖在中国呢，借他几个胆子也不敢来挑衅Hero喔，可别管的太宽，要知道法西斯还在你的国土上横行霸道呢。”  
“法西斯总是贪得无厌。”伊万扬了扬眉。“拿破仑都在我这里折戟，他吃不下我的。”  
“说的倒是轻松，可你已经打了四个月，被德军碾压的感觉怎么样？”  
“战争的感觉，您觉得会是怎么样的？”伊万的表情有些厌倦，他说道：“战火烧到国境的时候你就明白了，对我们这样的存在来说，像一次令人抓狂的病症。”  
伊万地说法还是轻了，阿尔弗雷德经历过独立战争和南北战争，深刻明白那种撕心裂肺。阿尔弗雷德直视着指挥物资运输的伊万，伏尔加河上流淌过的光芒在银发男人的轮廓上镀上一层金边，他宛如被风雪洗礼过，又被鲜血锤炼，铁血铮铮。北方巨国拢了拢自己的围巾，嘴角扬起一个残酷的微笑。  
“你无法独善其身的，美国。”他的声音轻的像是一阵风，却又预示着什么的发生。

1941年12月7日，日本偷袭珍珠港。

白宫的会议室中，阿尔弗雷德的拳头砸在面前的会议桌上，木质的桌板发出沉闷的响声，他暴怒地把所有文件狠狠掀翻。  
刚刚的电报与随之而来的疼痛让他咬牙切齿，国土被轰炸的屈辱让他目光灼灼，如果现在本田菊站在他的面前，一向以无害外表示人的阿尔弗雷德绝对会毫不犹豫地拔枪打穿他的喉咙。  
炙热的快要燃烧起来的愤怒充斥着年轻国家的眼眸，让那抹蓝色宛如一团冷酷的火焰。他睥睨着还在争论的议员们，表情凛冽地开口了。  
“我主张对日宣战！珍珠港惨案是对我们的挑衅！毫无疑问，如果美国现在不参加战争，等德意志吞下了欧洲，日本侵占了亚洲后，丧失盟友的我们逃不过厄运。”  
阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，想起被连续轰炸的亚瑟心脏伦敦，又想起现在还在欧洲东线打着最艰难的冬季作战的，仅有一面之缘的北方雪国，他目光几乎刺穿在座的每一个人。  
坐在轮椅上的总统凝视着他的国家，在接触到国家坚定的目光时，那个睿智的老人叹了一口气，坚决地道：“不得不战。”

隔日，美国对日宣战。  
第二次世界大战全面爆发。

第一章斯大林格勒

1942年11月， 北方雪国漫长的冬季即将来临。  
苏联的军队于斯大林格勒坚守已久。三个多月的漫长战争让双方都陷入疲态，到处都是火光和炮火，废墟中埋葬的城市每一寸土壤都染着鲜血，人命似乎成为了最为轻贱的东西，这座城市的大街小巷铺满尸骨，这情景宛如炼狱。  
冬季带来的不仅是令人颤抖的严寒，它冻结飞机坦克赖以生存的石油，它使补给不便的德国士兵葬身漫漫寒夜。战线拉的越长，就越有利于熟悉地形的苏军，德军坦克的履带在雪中无法行进，而苏军则是依照气候改进坦克，四条履带足以使它们再冰雪中畅行无阻，不会被泥泞和冰冻困扰。  
战争的天平微妙地偏向了拼死护卫自己国土的苏联人。这个看似古老却又新生的国度拥有巨大的战争潜力，丰富的资源与人口让军需与后备军都跟上了战斗的节奏。  
“长官，刚才有来自美国的电报，已经破译完毕，请问是否要查看。”传令士兵于军帐外双腿一并，行了一个标准的军礼。  
斯大林格勒这座城市之中有无数的根据地，这只是其中之一。城市之中无数的暗巷和下水管道使强击队最大化的发挥作战能力。  
“拿进来。”柔软的声音从里面响起，语气却不容置疑。这声音过于年轻，不像是久历沙场的指挥官，但是他确确实实是斯大林格勒的指挥官。  
传令官面带激动的红晕，响亮地应了一声，进入军用帐篷之中。

也许是因为条件简陋，军帐中除了办公桌上满满当当地摆着文件，只剩一张床。燃烧的火炭带来融融的暖意，这样的火光照亮了围着长长围巾的青年的脸庞。他的面前铺着一张画满了密密麻麻标记的地图，而他转着手中的派克钢笔，似乎在思虑着什么。  
他异常年轻，唇角带着似有似无的温柔笑意，但是那冰冷的紫色眼眸在看着别人的时候无端的让人发冷。  
“阁下，这是电报的内容。”  
“哦？美利坚这个月的援助这么快就到了？”被称作伊万的青年从头到尾地读了一遍电报的内容，视线在最后的一行字上顿了顿。他有些不相信地眨了眨眼，自言自语道：“阿尔弗雷德？这次是他送物资过来？”  
“是的，琼斯上将将在近期与物资一同抵达斯大林格勒。”  
“在这个节骨眼里，美国不在他的太平洋战场，来我这做什么？”  
他随手打发了崇拜地看着他的传令官，自己缩回椅子里，思考着对方的意图。从去年大西洋宪章签订后的那一次物资运送开始，那家伙像是爱上了这边一样，每隔几个月都会亲自跑一趟。当然，自从斯大林格勒战争打响，忌惮于战争的威慑，那家伙才渐渐地不再踏入白令海峡这边的雪国。  
不管资本主义的小鬼想要做什么，该进行的策略还是不变。斯大林格勒保卫战已经打了三个月了，进入十一月后纳粹明显出现疲态，露出后劲不足的态势，而他能做到的就是把他们往死里拖，狠狠地耗光法西斯的后继力量。  
欧洲东线是他的地盘，以苏维埃之名，绝对要让这些敢于入侵他的国家的家伙有去无回。

第二日巷战依旧，德军的坦克在城市的大道上缓慢推进，冰冷的气候让他们的行动显得迟缓。无数隐蔽的苏军躲在废墟之中，城市四处布满了伪装良好的反坦克炮、雷区和火网，只要德军一集结，就会被无数枪炮淹没。  
伊万端着枪倚在墙壁上喘息，因为长年累月的战争，他的身体疲惫无比。鉴于国家的特殊身份，他不会死亡，所以这三个月中他英勇的深入敌阵，不畏生死和士兵一齐冲锋，获得了士兵的尊敬。  
“长官，您还好吗？”身边的将官忧心地低声询问。  
“嗯，没事喔。”伊万弯起嘴角露出一个安慰的笑容，战争的疼痛在他身上造成经久不愈的伤，而这份疼痛他早就习惯。  
他们心照不宣，与自己宣誓要保护的人一同作战，让这些年轻的士兵充满了自豪感与责任感。  
伊万在疯狂地往这场战争上叠人民的命，但是他必须冷下心肠去争这一场消耗战的胜利，因为斯大林格勒太重要了，盟军的补给全靠这个伏尔加河流经的富饶港口，更别说他的军工厂也在这里，附近的高加索还有他的粮食，石油和煤炭的产地呢。  
“长官，猎物进入埋伏圈了。”  
“收网。”伊万抹去嘴角的血迹，冷冷的命令道：“士兵们，送那些见鬼的德国佬去见上帝，他们胆敢入侵我们的家园，我们必会让他们付出血的代价。”  
“是，长官！”  
视野内已经出现了笨重的坦克，沉重的履带压着支零破碎的道路。德军的钢铁洪流在斯大林格勒不好使了，今日的气温已经到零下二十五度，德军的炮火手正在用火烤坦克，只有这样才能让温度骤降的坦克动起来。为首的指挥官军衔不低，鹰隼一样的眼正在如雷达般扫视周遭，严寒让他开始痛骂行军迟缓的士兵。  
伊万提起手中的枪支，熟练地上膛瞄准。视野中出现了那正在指手画脚的指挥官的脑袋，他瞄准，毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。子弹直接爆掉了对方指挥官的头颅。鲜血随着子弹的轨迹飞溅在坦克上，随即人重重的倒在了地上。  
“有敌袭！苏军，是苏军！”  
这一声枪响仿佛是什么讯号，训练有素的德军立即开始组织反击，但是失去指挥官的现实让他们骚乱成一片。  
“干掉他们！”伊万的俄语腔调带着不容置疑的决绝，随即，冲锋的号角就响彻天地。  
常年的磨练让斯大林格勒的苏军格外的骁勇，他们抱着对侵略者的刻骨仇恨，下手毫不犹豫。手雷与反坦克炸弹炸开的声音在这一片响起，霎时间燃起一片火海。  
一挺机枪因为不止歇的发射而枪膛发热，伊万不知道这轮夺去了多少人命。他的眼中是惊人的冷酷，那是底线被人触碰时，属于苏维埃的愤怒。  
“报告长官，东南角德军全歼！”副官激动的洪亮声音响起。  
伊万丢下已经报废的枪，于斯大林格勒刺骨的寒风中直直站立，挺拔的身影宛如原野上的白桦树，他悍然踏着血肉模糊的尸体与已经成为破铜烂铁的军械，一步一步的向前行进，那是无论付出多少牺牲也不会后退的彻骨觉悟。  
“继续前行，保持游击！”他拢了拢被血液染红的白色围巾，大声命令道。  
笼罩着硝烟和石灰的天空已经很久没有放晴，宛如这漫长到看不到尽头的战争。

阿尔弗雷德开始思考自己脑子是不是坏掉了，非要在战时潜入这么一个处于乱战中的城市，去秘密寻找身在东欧斯大林格勒战场的指挥官伊万。在这个金发的美国青年拔枪爆掉一个无意间发现自己的德军的头之后，他依旧这样唾弃着想不开的自己。  
“该死，Hero现在应该坐在我的专用战斗机上往本田菊的航空母舰上投炸弹，而不是拿着这没用的手枪在这个废墟城市里玩躲猫猫。”  
阿尔弗雷德用力地挠了挠自己的头发，听着震耳欲聋的爆炸声，判断着方向。交火声从西边传来，不知是哪一方占优势，抱着碰到苏军之后差不多就能找到伊万的想法，他开始隐蔽地移动。  
他拐出一个巷子，猫着腰沿着掩体前进，这一下就很顺利地没有遭遇德军，他小心翼翼的贴着废墟的边缘走，很快找到了靠近火光处的大路。

而在他刚踏出巷口一步的时候，他发现面前站着背着枪的路德维希，他率领着一个十人的小队正在巡逻。  
“美利坚？你居然在这里。”路德维希看到了那个本该在太平洋战场上和本田菊死磕的青年，先是有些不信地扬起眉，但是很快这个已经有些丧心病狂的国家就扬起了嗜血的笑容。他黑洞洞的枪口转眼间就对准了刚刚从巷子里出来的阿尔弗雷德，身后的士兵迅速包围成扇形，将他的退路牢牢封死。  
迫于无奈，金发的美国青年讪笑着举起双手。  
“德国？哈哈哈，真是巧啊，Hero来旅游也能遇到你呢。”  
“来正在交战的斯大林格勒旅游，你真是清闲，看来本田菊还没有给你足够深刻的教训。”  
“Hero家可是很强的，区区一个本田菊还拖不住我。”  
“我想你一定为强弩之末的苏维埃带来了盟军的支援。”路德维希眯起了眼睛，冷冷地笑了一下：“正好，冬天快到了，如果拿你去和美军换物资，我想我一定能得到很多补给。”  
阿尔弗雷德心里暗暗叫苦，他们身为国家不会死亡，但是他的人民会不惜任何代价保护他，即使是付出很多也会换取他的平安。如果这样简单地被路德维希俘虏，恐怕他的美国会被德意志狮子大开口地勒索。  
现在也许只能祈祷不知道在哪里的苏军能够冒出来拯救他一下，然而这希望渺茫。  
“琼斯，趴下——！”一个从后方扔出的闪光弹在半空中爆炸。  
阿尔弗雷德下意识地判断出那声音属于与他互看不顺眼的伊万，立即条件反射地向下卧倒。就在刺目白光炸开前，围住他的的几个德军就被子弹击穿头颅，仰倒在地。而路德维希似乎被闪光弹晃了眼，有点辨认不清前方，下意识地对着空气连开了三枪。  
一双有力的臂膀揽住他的肩背，然后把他用力拖出了战局。阿尔弗雷德的头颅被粗暴地压在了那个人的肩头，险险避过两枪，而路德维希最后一下却打在了那个人的背上。阿尔弗雷德清晰地听到一声低沉的闷哼。  
他被粗暴地拽进废墟，随即他听见了德国追上来的声音。  
“德国佬。”他听见伊万轻哼一声，语气中带着浓浓的厌烦和憎恨。接着他又用俄语说了些什么，阿尔弗雷德猜想也许是骂人的话，配合他柔和的嗓音，却又显得奇异的动听。  
伊万极为熟悉自家城市的路况，几乎是拽着阿尔弗雷德的衣领，粗暴地带他七拐八绕的暗巷。  
————————  
他们正处于一个狭窄的楼道中，这里只有一个小窗口，折射出暗淡的光芒，四周全都是战争的痕迹，砖瓦和废弃的钢铁遍布。阿尔弗雷德尽量找到一个稍微平整的地方，一屁股坐下来平复呼吸。伊万将手枪插回枪套，右手揣在军服的口袋中，然后透过窗口观察了一下外面，终于说道：“这里暂时很安全，我们可以休息一下。”  
“哈，没想到你会救我，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德轻松下来后难免调侃两句，他看着冰冷如同雕塑一样的雪国，抬了抬眼说道：“看在上帝的份上，你刚才的救援真是漂亮极了。”  
“琼斯，你真是个优秀的麻烦制造机”伊万叹了口气，他对于任性的美国盟友一点办法也没有。“虽然我们互相看不顺眼，但你现在毕竟是我的同盟，你去见上帝可会给我带来很大的困扰的。”  
“……我还以为你会秉持人道主义，稍稍安慰一下我。”有些挫败的美利坚眨了眨他天蓝色的眼眸，露出有些不满的神色。  
“我想你应该先解释一下在这个时间踏入斯大林格勒的动机。”伊万没有理会他扮可怜的样子，而是用拇指摩擦着枪管，仿佛答案不对就会立即给他来一枪。  
“我是来传达讯息的，我们互相联系的密码好像被破译了，我不敢拍电报过来，只得自己走一趟。”阿尔弗雷德顺手抖了抖怀中的密码本，拍在伊万的身上。“从此之后，我们联系用这个密码。”  
“如果不是亲眼看见，我也不信刚才尊贵的美利坚先生，差点就成为德国佬的俘虏，成为勒索自己祖国的工具了。”伊万顺手把密码本塞进自己的口袋，然后伸出手摆弄了一下枪支，换好弹匣。  
“对了，你还有子弹没？”  
“伊万，你一天不说Hero的坏话会让你难过的去见上帝吗？”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸腰带，只剩下一盒子弹，剩下的都是空弹匣，他捣了一下伊万腰部，道：“喂，借点子弹。”  
“似乎刚才会去见上帝的是你才对。”伊万顺手从口袋一摸，丢给他两个弹匣。“省着点用，在你的那批补给到之前。”  
“自己保自己的命，我没空管任性的小孩。”伊万站起身，刚才的遭遇战虽然歼敌顺利，却让他挂了点彩，而在救出阿尔弗雷德的时候，肩背处被路德维希的子弹划出一道明显的伤口，正在汩汩流血。  
也许是因为战争的痛让伊万有点麻木，他感受不到自己受伤，流出的血把他军装的后背染成黑红色，他的脊梁依旧挺得直直的，宛如雪原上的白桦。  
“这不用你说，还有，如果你再不包扎，我可能就要看到第一个失血过多而死亡的国家。”阿尔弗雷德扫了一眼有点狼狈的伊万，也许是因为刚才差点被俘虏显得有些心虚，他主动说：“要不Hero稍微帮你止下血，当然，这是出于人道主义。”  
伊万放下手中的枪，紫罗兰色的眼眸盯了他三秒，接着默不作声地从口袋掏出一卷绷带扔给他，算作同意。  
“那就让我稍微享受一下盟军的服务。”  
“这是求人的态度吗？你应该说请帮我一下吧，沙皇时代的礼仪都被你丢到伏尔加河里了吗。”  
“呵，阿尔弗雷德，这是你为自己鲁莽行动做补偿的机会，否则你差点丧生德国枪口下的一幕，我会原原本本地转达给英国知晓。”  
“……真是服了你了，亚瑟会念死我。”  
阿尔弗雷德下手并不温柔，他稍显粗暴地揭开和皮肤黏在一起的军服，在看到斯拉夫人过于白皙的皮肤上纵横交错的刀痕与弹痕时，他停止了喋喋不休的嘴巴。  
一时间这狭小的空间陷入沉默，唯有伊万略微粗重的呼吸声格外清晰。  
“你伤的真重。”阿尔弗雷德凝视着伊万在暗淡光芒下依旧美丽的银发，以有点惆怅的语气说道：“但你看上去像没事人一样。”  
“琼斯，你应该清楚，这是国土的伤痕在我身上的反应。”伊万毫不在意，身在冻土中的国家从小就在冰雪中度过，酒与血深深地刻在了他的骨髓中。  
“有酒精吗？”  
“只有伏特加。”伊万拿出一个扁扁的小瓶子，晃荡了一下里面的东西。“那是我的燃料，给我留点。”  
“现在你需要用它为你的伤口消毒，而不是考虑你的酒。”阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫地接过酒瓶，相当豪放地往他的伤口上倒酒，完全不考虑他会有多痛。  
伊万皱了皱眉，却没有哼一声。阿尔弗雷德甚至以为自己倒上去的是水，只是对方抽搐的肌肉让他知道这个男人还是有痛感的。  
明明是个骨子里独裁又霸道的家伙，表面上却披着纯良的外皮，还总是露出令人反感的微笑，他想拆穿这个家伙的伪装，剥离他的外壳，看他柔软的内脏到底是什么颜色。阿尔弗雷德这样狠狠地想着，手上的动作却不自觉放轻了一点点。  
在阿尔弗雷德看来，这位与自己两看相厌的盟友是那么的独特，他私心里想为自己数次亲自担任盟军押送物资的重任找个理由，想了半天却还是挫败的承认，他是想要看伊万·布拉金斯基能够在战场上拼到什么地步。  
他好奇着，资本主义的敌营，红色主义第一把交椅的伊万，是否能够抵挡住德意志无往不利的钢铁洪流。

——————  
今日，苏军临时驻扎地迎来了一个特殊的客人。来自大洋彼岸的美利坚的军官性格开朗又富有活力，尤其是在挑衅年轻的苏军指挥官时，充满了浓浓的冒险精神。  
伊万坐在自己的营帐的椅子上，披着军绿色的大衣，等待着军医替他重新包扎伤口。因为处理及时，他的伤口并没有发炎，负责他健康的军医松了一口气，上好药后就以担忧的口吻仔仔细细地询问了伊万的身体情况。  
难得和缓下情绪的伊万听完了他的下属一连串的唠叨后，终于送走了他。等到彻底安静下来，他终于舍得分一个眼神给躺在自己床上的阿尔弗雷德。  
“美国，我想你现在占据的是我的床。”伊万对阿尔弗雷德的口气就没有那么温和了。他半倚在椅子上，神色慵懒又傲慢，他一字一顿，以毋庸置疑的口吻说道：“现在，你给我离开那里。”  
“虽然你的床又硬又冷，Hero还是毫不嫌弃地征用它，你应该感到荣幸。”阿尔弗雷德迅速蹬掉自己沾满了血和泥浆的皮靴，扯过叠得方方正正的被子盖在自己的腹部，困倦地打了个哈欠。  
“看来英国教你的礼仪都教到北美野牛的肚子里去了。”  
“……懒得理你。”阿尔弗雷德先是以战斗机渡过重洋，又在战火燃烧的斯大林格勒找人，几天几夜不眠不休让他快要撑不住了，刚倒在床上的时候就迷迷糊糊闭起了眼睛。  
伊万肩膀上披着棉大衣，听着背后的床上临时盟友渐渐均匀的呼吸声，低笑。自从第一眼见到美利坚，他就知道这会是个麻烦的存在。  
他随手摸起一根斜放在桌边的枪管，走向自己的床边。见到阿尔弗雷德金色宛如麦穗一样的头发落在枕头上，眼镜也没摘就闭眼睡了过去，疲倦染上他眉眼，往日生机勃勃宛如朝阳的面容有几分憔悴。也许是因为冷，他在梦中不自觉地蜷起身体，鼻尖冻得通红，倒是显得有些可笑的可爱。  
天真又愚蠢的家伙，这里可是社会主义的大本营。如果用枪托把这睡着的坏孩子砸醒，他会是什么表情呢？  
也许是本能感受到了杀气，阿尔弗雷德眉头一皱，睁开眼睛正好看见伊万高高举起枪托准备往他脑袋上砸，他仰起脸就能见到那人单纯无害的微笑，只不过更像恶魔的催命符。  
“喂——！有话好好说！”  
“呀，琼斯你醒了，如果稍微慢一步也许你就要躺在病床上享受永恒的安眠呢。”  
“你是虐待狂吗？好歹Hero帮了你！”  
“我并不想和随随便便就占了我的床的没礼貌家伙讨价还价。”

阿尔弗雷德一把夺去伊万手上的枪，丢在地上，另一只手揪住伊万长长的围巾，借助蛮力把他往下拽。年轻的国家有一身怪力，还处于战争中的伊万现在的身体状态是拼不过的，但是伊万也不是省油的灯，抬起膝盖往阿尔弗雷德的腹部顶去。阿尔弗雷德拽着他的手臂把他向后扯，造成的后果是两人都栽倒了床上。  
年轻男人的贴身肉搏总是凶狠又富有力量，最终伊万以膝盖压住阿尔弗雷德乱蹬的腿，属于军人的体术格外的干净利落。而阿尔弗雷德手上的力量也不小，死拽着伊万的围巾和手肘不放，汗湿的身体紧紧地相贴，在昏暗的火光下，他们能够看见对方脸上与自己如出一辙的表情。  
“看在我们还是盟友的份上，伊万，你先移开脚怎么样？”  
“不，琼斯，我想你可以先放开我的围巾。”  
“那么同时？”  
“同时。”  
“……三、二、一，你怎么不放？”  
“你不也没放手吗？”  
对话有种可笑的幼稚，但是两个拥有强大力量的国家化身却保持着这种一上一下的对峙姿势，仿佛谁让了一步就会输掉一筹一般，本能的斗争欲令他们不动声色地暗中较劲。  
被自己压着的青年脸上有着恼怒的红晕，一双含着被挑衅的愤怒的蓝色眼眸澄澈宛如天空，即使是被压制的一方，也有种令人心动的桀骜不驯，嘴唇一开一合吐出带着刺的话语，句句切中要害。  
“孱弱，愚蠢又故作强劲的苏联，德军发动巴巴罗萨之后你可是一溃千里，是不是弱的打不动了？”  
伊万脸上依旧挂着他标志性的柔和笑容，左膝示威性的往阿尔弗雷德的下身顶了顶。  
“我们的Hero大人也只是外强中干，被本田菊炸了珍珠港后又吃了好几个败仗啊。”伊万不甘示弱地嘲笑着。  
阿尔弗雷德被戳中怒点，咬牙切齿地看着他。  
“伊万长官，有紧急电报！”传令官冒冒失失地闯进伊万的军帐，却看到他的长官死死地压在金发美国人身上，身体相叠，双腿交缠，姿势让人面红耳赤。  
年轻的士兵耳根刷的一下红了，结结巴巴地说：“对不起，长官，我该先通报的。您……您可以先忙着。”  
“等等，事情不是你看到的这样，我是说……”阿尔弗雷德一着急，试图起身解释，却在仰头的时候牙齿磕到了伊万的嘴唇，在感受到对方柔软又冰凉的唇贴着自己嘴唇的时候，阿尔弗雷德感觉到一阵荒谬的头晕目眩。  
该死的，他们接吻了。这是个愚蠢到让人难以接受的意外。  
伊万见到刚才不甘示弱的美国人像是受到了什么打击似的，闭起眼痛苦地呻吟一声，倒回床上。于是他默默地放下限制住他行动的膝盖，故作镇静地整理了一下自己的仪容。  
“是谁的电报？”伊万下意识的摸了摸自己的嘴角，刚才被某人的门牙磕出了血，摸一下就是一道血印子。  
“长官，是来自莫斯科的。”传令官的表情精彩纷呈。  
“把情报放在我的桌上，你可以走了。”伊万道：“还有，擅闯指挥处，自己去领惩罚。”  
传令官几乎是逃出了他的营帐。  
接着，伊万下意识地碰了碰自己的嘴唇，好气又好笑地看着试图把自己缩进被子里，宛如土拨鼠的美利坚，嘲讽道：“我相信美国总会比苏联更加开放。亲爱的琼斯，你的表现简直像个纯情的处女。”  
“闭嘴，我只是对亲了你这件事情感到接受不了，天哪，那多么的可笑。”阿尔弗雷德的表情生动极了，也许是因为气愤而耳根红红，他继续嚷道：“Hero居然和一头西伯利亚的蠢熊接吻，看在上帝的份上，让我忘记这回事吧。”  
“而你表现的越是夸张，我就觉得你越心虚喔。”伊万耸了耸肩，一脸平静地看着夸张地用手脚比划的美国。  
“那不会是你的初吻吧，琼斯？”  
阿尔弗雷德被这话一噎，恼怒地抹了抹自己的嘴角，然后狠狠地锤了一下床板。  
哗啦一下，本就脆弱的床板经历过两个大男人的搏斗还奇迹一样的坚挺，却也承受不了阿尔弗雷德的怪力。于是，坐在床上的阿尔弗雷德哗啦一下，陷入了破碎的木板间。  
也许是这样有趣的反应令伊万感到了愉悦，这个冰冷的男人整理了一下围巾，终究微微地扬起唇角，紫晶石一样的眼眸里满是盎然的趣味。  
他下意识地舔了舔唇角，依稀能够回忆起方才的意外，他想，这种感觉还不算坏。

夜晚的炮火声暂时止歇。  
城市的废墟依然在风中萧索，唯有营帐微弱的亮光依稀可辨。当阿尔弗雷德裹着大衣哆哆嗦嗦地爬上废墟顶部的时候，他发现苏维埃正占据了他看中的位置。星光披在他的身上，给他镀上了一层优美的银色轮廓。  
深绿色的军装依旧刻板又笔挺，那股孤高禁欲的姿态却有种别样的性感，这令阿尔弗雷德感兴趣地挑起眉毛，自顾自地在他身边坐下，夺过他手上的伏特加灌了一口。  
“咳咳咳……上帝啊，你是把工业酒精当水喝吗？”他几乎是一口酒喷了出来，咳嗽着抱怨道。  
“还是个小孩子。”伊万轻轻地嗤笑一声，他的眸子流转着三分醉意，冰雪堆积的脸庞上浮现出若有若无的笑容。  
“你在看什么？”金发蓝眼的年轻人微醺，他仰望着难得晴朗的夜空，用力地眨了眨眼睛，繁星点缀在丝绒一样的天幕之中，映入他的眸底。他张开双臂仿佛要拥住星空，没心没肺地对着身边的人笑道：“苏联的星星真漂亮……Hero以后要去那里，更高更高的地方……”  
“你在说什么蠢话，人类怎么可能踏出大气层，那里可没有氧气。”  
“为什么不可能？人类曾经以为自己不能像鸟类一样飞翔，而现在我们拥有了飞机，我们曾以为无法触及深海，但是潜水艇应运而生。这足以证明了……”阿尔弗雷德摇摇晃晃地站起来，仿佛要比划出什么。“Hero想造一个很大很大的飞船，能够把人送上宇宙，去探索我们所不知道的领域。”  
“很有梦想的小家伙。”伊万浅浅地挑起嘴角，倒是没有如他人一样否认他的想法。  
阿尔弗雷德反倒有点认真了，他抓住伊万的肩膀有些执着地摇晃着问道：“你也觉得不可能？也觉得Hero是胡说八道？”  
“为什么会做不到？不过是时间的问题，我们可以动用举国之力，聚起人类的智慧，我们可以探索更远，更加辽阔的宇宙，我们能够踏入太空，甚至踏上月球。”  
“人类的寿命很短，而我们的生命很长。”伊万的紫眸里似乎也盛满了星河，常年冰封的国家内心一直保存着沙俄时代就燃烧着的野心，虽然为旧事物束缚，但是革命的火苗足以烧断一切阻碍，让他变得更加强健。他似乎也为阿尔弗雷德所描绘的未来微微打动，他不置可否地挑起唇角，露出一个微笑的弧度。  
“我们总能等到这一天。”  
阿尔弗雷德仿佛是第一次被同类认同这种异想天开的想法，他有些不好意思地挠了挠头回到他身旁坐下，殷切地看着他，期期艾艾地说道：“你真的觉得可以吗？伊万，呃，我是说……亚蒂曾经驳斥我这个举动，说又无意义又浪费钱，古怪的英国人……”  
“你需要去睡觉了，美国，明天还有战斗。”伊万的微笑仿佛只绽放了短短的一瞬，继而他又恢复了面无表情的模样，他一如既往地拎起他的领子，让有些喝多了的阿尔弗雷德摇摇晃晃地趴在他的肩膀上。  
“伊万……放开Hero，我没醉……你的手臂顶的我想吐，喂！”  
“苏联不接受这个提议。”

第二章 战争间隙

斯大林格勒的深夜炮声渐渐消弭，多少的生命在这一天悄然消失，化成胜利的垫脚石。在狂热又绝望的战争之中，所有的生命都是砝码，而死亡也不成其为死亡，只变成了双方死磕时不断增加的数字。  
从北部的列宁格勒到南方的高加索油田，从7月至11月，漫长的战斗带来无休止的死亡，血几乎把伏尔加河染成鲜红，宛如天边赤霞般凄美。  
“伊万长官，今日收复了斯大林格勒的东南角，三个兵工厂不日就能恢复使用，此外我们还缴获了德军最新式的坦克和若干军械！”  
“长官，斯大林阁下特地发电报表扬了我们的成果，并且命令继续坚守斯大林格勒，拖延德军有生力量。”  
“伤亡有多少？”高大的斯拉夫人站在办公桌前，手指不紧不慢的敲击着桌面，在听过战果时他的脸上浮现出一丝喜悦，但是很快他就以他独有的带压迫感的目光盯着他们问道。  
“这个，长官……”两位中尉闻言面面相觑，犹豫地开口报了一个数字。  
三倍于歼敌数量，损失惨痛。  
“好，我知道了。”伊万沉默了一下，眼睫微微一动，把所有的想法掩盖在眼底。继而他维持着他习惯性的笑容说道：“明天请继续努力哦，这场战争还有很久，希望你们能够尽全力保护国家。”  
“是！长官。”两名中尉忐忑不安地走出临时指挥处，他们不知道自己的祖国紧紧地攥着拳，即使指甲嵌入肉里流出血也浑然不知。他们也不会知道，明明是笑着的祖国，他的血肉在一点点地被消耗，被侵夺，逐渐变得伤痕累累。  
冰冷毫无生气的城市被严寒拥抱着，天幕沉沉让人心情压抑，硝烟的味道还未散去，夜色中破败的城市已经看不出往日的模样。从临时指挥处回到自己的营帐中的伊万仰头望了望天空，无星无月，暗淡的不可思议。  
他讨厌这片总是笼罩着阴云的天空，皎白的月光也无法穿透云层，满是战争的伤痕被大雪覆盖，白茫茫空荡荡一片。  
一行又一行触目惊心的数字摆在他的案头，那是以命换命博来的成果。这几个月里，他们不放过每一寸土地，即使是一个废旧的工厂，一个谷仓，都会经过反复的交火争夺。这座城市早就乱了套，似乎到处都有德军，也到处都有苏军，而最不缺的就是尸首。巷战的残酷可见一斑。

而疲倦的他打算回去歇息一会儿，刚刚脱下外套放在一边，他就在床上挖出一个金色的脑袋。美国抱着他的被子睡得昏天黑地，那过于没心没肺的睡相居然显得有些纯真。  
“我想我已经把你安排到其他的地方去了吧？美国。”他毫不犹豫地打搅了盟友的睡眠，以把他提起来扔到地上的方式。  
“你不觉得和普通士兵一起住不符合Hero的身份吗？我们才是同类，国家接待国家，这才是基本的礼仪吧？”阿尔弗雷德被打搅了睡眠，不满地伸了个懒腰，盘腿坐在地上打了一个哈欠。  
“我想这是剩下的唯一一张床了，或者你愿意睡被你压塌的木板？”伊万尽力维持着他的微笑，忍住把这家伙丢出去的欲望。“亲爱的美国，我相信你会喜欢它的。”  
“那真是‘No,thank you’了。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩说道：“我刚才出去逛了一圈，你家的士兵都快冻死了，那个小伙子叫什么……阿列克谢？我把我的被子让给了他。”  
阿尔弗雷德顽皮地眨了眨他眼眸，那流转的眸光宛如明媚的阳光。  
“你不会把我赶出去的吧，亲爱的盟友？”  
“不，正相反，看到你的脸我就觉得生理性厌恶。”伊万银色的眼睫毛动了动，似乎是默许了他的举动。

阿尔弗雷德没有管伊万冷冰冰的语气，凝视着他冷酷的眼眸，说道：“你心情不好？”  
“你这是什么意思？琼斯。”伊万不笑了，他面无表情地提起了面前人的衣领，把他丢回床上，单手徘徊在他的脖颈边，似乎回答不合意就会痛下杀手。  
阿尔弗雷德凑近他的脸，直直看进他深邃的眼中，那里的一抹紫色中似乎覆盖着西伯利亚的积雪，毫无融化的迹象。  
“你在难过，你的笑比平时低了大约九度。”阿尔弗雷德舔了舔自己的唇角，瞳仁中出现猎食者的侵略性光芒。“发生了什么吗？让我来猜猜看……难不成你在为人民的死亡感到痛楚？”  
“与你无关，你的战场在太平洋，而不是欧洲东线。”伊万瞳孔中掠过一丝嗜血的赤色，那股赤色浓稠的宛如鲜血，仿佛是被刺到了痛处，他的表情也变得有些可怖。  
说到底，不会读空气也只是伪装，阿尔弗雷德相当了解面前这个与他结盟一年多的家伙，于是见好就收。若是把伊万逗过分了，他相信自己承受不来玩脱的代价。  
阿尔弗雷德捡起伊万丢在一边的军服，大大咧咧地披在自己身上下床找食物。他打开抽屉，摸出几个行军罐头撬开。而在他看到里面糊成一团的食品时，忍不住垮下脸抱怨道：“你们就吃这个东西？猪食也比这玩意儿美味。我宁可让亚瑟下厨！”  
“面包里加百分之五十的锯末我都能面不改色地吃下去。”伊万从他手里拿出一个罐头打开，用叉子搅拌着难吃到哭的东西，看上去已经习惯了。  
“你的味觉系统绝对是遭受过严重破坏。”阿尔弗雷德苦恼地瞪着手中的口粮，思索该怎么把这闻起来就让人倒胃口的东西塞进自己的胃里。在物资丰厚的美军之中，他从来没有经历过物资短缺，就是军粮也是紧着最高级的给他享用。  
“战场可不像你想象的那样简单，不想饿死就得吃下去，大少爷。”伊万轻哼一声，像是嘲讽又像是警醒。  
因为过于冰冷的气候，食物都被冻硬了，他只能放在火上烤一烤才能让冰渣一样的食物融化到能入口的地步。在战场容不得挑剔，想要活命就得适应，阿尔弗雷德把罐头放在火上热了一会儿，皱着眉毛闭起眼睛想塞一口进嘴里。  
上帝，这世上居然存在比司康饼更难吃的东西！  
伊万不知什么时候已经搞定了他的那一份，见到盟友异彩纷呈的脸色，玩味地勾起了嘴角。他扫了一眼披着苏联军服的美利坚，盘着腿坐在地上，鼓着腮帮咀嚼食物的模样在火光下显得有些像松鼠，柔软的金发也宛如涂了蜂蜜一样光滑美丽。  
阿尔弗雷德用控诉的眼神望着他，蔚蓝色的眼眸清凌凌的如同贝尔加湖的波光。  
伊万叹了口气，然后从下层抽屉中拿出一罐肉罐头丢给他，上面印着的是USA的标志。  
“看在你可怜的份上。”

似乎想不到性格恶劣的苏维埃也会有好心的一天，阿尔弗雷德摸了摸自己的下巴，饶有兴趣地看着面前的斯拉夫人。他坐在火盆前烤火，活动着冻僵的手指，让它们一点点的回暖，他似乎感受到了过于赤裸的打量视线，回过头瞥了一眼。  
那一眼美丽又傲慢，瞳仁中印着跳跃的橘色火光，以西伯利亚冰雪堆砌的男人心中似乎有侵略一切的烈火。狂热与冰冷交织着融在那火光中，矛盾又吸引人。  
阿尔弗雷德心里清楚，被困城中许久的苏军物资已经快要耗尽，而独自鏖战的伊万暂时没有和其他方面军汇合，这造成了物资上极度的短缺。伊万现在还能拿出肉罐头给他，已经算是意料之外了。  
也许是他自个儿的定例，毕竟士兵们不可能饿着他们的祖国大人。阿尔弗雷德把玩着小小的罐头，用灼热的视线盯着他。  
漂亮与凶猛，强大与脆弱，伊万简直是矛盾的综合体，但是就是这样的他却让人该死的着迷。  
“把你愚蠢的视线从我身上移开。”伊万似乎是被看烦了，不软不硬地警告道。  
“你是打算十一月展开大规模反击吧？”阿尔弗雷德从罐头里夹出一块汉堡排，把它当成某人的脖子狠狠地咬了一大口。  
“那要先和朱可夫同志汇合。”伊万微微阖了阖眼睛，似乎在闭目养神。“琼斯，在那之前你必须离开。”  
“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，问道：“这是逐客令？”  
“明天我会发电报给你的上司，让他派人把你领回去。苏联并不负责看护你这样天真又愚蠢的小孩子。”  
阿尔弗雷德微微的睁大了眼睛，不满地反驳道：“Hero我也是上过战场的，而且还没有完成物资接应！我不回去。”  
“不必。这些我会解决。”伊万说道：“去你的太平洋战场轰炸本田菊吧，这里，是我的卫国战争。”  
金发的美利坚忽然感觉到一阵愤怒，面前讨厌的苏联人面色淡漠，仿佛事不关己。他就是最讨厌他这一套虚伪又逞强的模样，让人想狠狠地打碎他的假面具，看他哭出来的样子，又想彻底地看穿这个迷雾一样的人，迫使他卸下防备露出柔软的内脏，任他为所欲为。一想到那副场面，阿尔弗雷德就兴奋到浑身颤抖。  
阿尔弗雷德这样想着，也这样做了。  
他欺身揪住他的衣领，低下头把自己的脸凑近伊万的鼻尖，刻意暧昧的距离让两人的喘息声清晰可闻。  
伊万的脸色一变，刚想把几乎是趴在他身上的阿尔弗雷德甩开。  
却听见金发的美利坚带着些许顽劣的笑着说：“苏维埃，让Hero猜猜你这样做的理由吧。”  
“你喜欢我，是不是？”

令人窒息的沉默弥漫在他们中间，只能听到彼此过于急促的喘息声。阿尔弗雷德保持着揪住伊万衣领的动作，执着又骄傲地望进他的眼底。  
“听着，琼斯……”伊万微微动了一下唇，喉结滚动。“见鬼，不要开这样的玩笑，你知道你在说什么蠢话吗？”  
“我很清楚，苏维埃。”  
阿尔弗雷德松开了他的领子，修长又温热的手指从面前男人的耳侧摸上了他的喉结，感受着脖子上脉搏鲜活有力的搏动，阿尔弗雷德吞了口口水，不怕死的凑上去，用舌尖舔了一口。  
湿热的嘴唇与对方致命弱点接触，这种刺激宛如一阵狂风过境，伊万忍无可忍地揪住阿尔弗雷德后脑的金发，让他被迫扬起头，露出泛着得意笑容的脸庞。  
伊万柔软的声音含着些许沙哑：“阿尔弗雷德，你昨日不还像是被侵犯的处女一般想杀了我，今天就打算爬上我的床？你可真是善变的很。”  
“你说谁像个处女，Hero我可是和热情火辣的美国女孩子有过无数浪漫的夜晚。”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地说道：“只是稍微整你一下反应就这么大，难不成你真的看上Hero了？我知道我很有魅力，不过劝你放弃吧，Hero怎么可能会看上红色主义的恶魔……喂，唔……你怎么咬人！”  
伊万抬手捏起他的下巴，低头狠狠地在他的嘴唇上咬了一大口，淡淡的血的味道弥漫在口腔里，接着他顺势深深地吻了上去。自诩经验丰富的阿尔弗雷德对这样的深吻毫无抵抗力，被死死地箍在对方的怀里，被动承受着一切。舌头被勾住和吸吮，让他觉得灵魂都被吸了进去，有种危险的冲动在身体中燃起。  
荒谬至极的事情发生了，他们在接吻。  
该死，身为世界的Hero他居然和社会主义老大在拥吻。更可怕的是，他有充足的理由和能力去拒绝，却完全不想挣扎。  
晕头转向之前，他恍惚看见那人的浓深的紫眸中透出了殷红。  
“哈，你太嫩了，小鬼。”在把投怀送抱的人亲的晕头转向之后，伊万饶有兴趣的用食指抹了一下他嘴角溢出的透明津液，凑到自己唇边用舌尖色情的舔净。  
“你的技术真差。”嘴上虽然这样反驳，但是阿尔弗雷德在看见伊万的动作时，耳根微微一红。  
这太勾人了，无论是眼神还是动作，他几乎克制不住的上去咬他的指尖。  
他像是挠小猫一样抚弄着阿尔弗雷德柔软的金发和起伏的脊背，傲慢的一挑嘴角，用他独有的柔软嗓音蛊惑着：“你独立才多久？琼斯，我可爱的小向日葵，你太年轻了，需要我来教教你吗？”  
“你叫的太恶心了。”阿尔弗雷德恼怒大声说道，掩盖住被刻意亲昵称呼产生的情绪波动，他以怀疑的口吻说道：“再说，你又能教我什么？”  
本身心情不好的伊万像是捕捉到了合心意的猎物似的，餍足的眯起了眼。漫长的战争让他很久没有考虑过自己的需要，他打量着年轻，充满活力，天不怕地不怕的美利坚合众国，他的性格让他想起了美洲温暖的气候与金灿灿的原野，过分的灿烂，美好的几乎要灼痛他的眼。

“万尼亚会教你很舒服的事情喔，琼斯。”他这样轻柔地说道。

第二章作大死

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是怎么被骗上床的，只不过在他反应过来的时候，他已经军服凌乱，露出一大片结实的胸膛。而那个傲慢的苏维埃从容的抽掉他的皮带，拉下他的裤子，隔着内裤抚摸他的下体。很快那片薄薄的布料就被湿润，脱离了他的臀部。  
从饱满的臀尖到软垂着的性器，那一双手动作粗暴却又带来令人兴奋的快乐。被掌握住的腰无力的挣动着，又软在肆无忌惮的侵犯中。  
阿尔弗雷德嘴上说着自己阅人无数，实际上年轻的他大多把自己的热情倾入了国家事务和快餐业发展上，论起实战来笨拙的可怜。这毫不意外的遭到了那人轻轻的嘲笑。  
伊万揉搓阿尔弗雷德的胯下，很容易的描摹出那已经硬起的物体的形状，只要上下撸动就能听到倚着墙双腿张开的青年不知所措的喘息。伊万掰开他企图合拢的膝盖，粗暴的按揉着那个部位，从底部的双丸到高高翘起着的尖端都受到了照顾。  
“啊哈……”阿尔弗雷德有些狼狈的偏开头，却感受到接近一个月没处理的欲望不知羞耻的在对方粗暴的对待中兴奋起来，甚至沾湿了对方的手。  
“天真的美利坚。”伊万毫不客气的讥笑着他。“在你做出这样的举动之前，你应该料到会有这样的结果。”  
“哈，苏维埃接待他的盟友接待到床上去了，真是高规格的礼节啊。”阿尔弗雷德不甘示弱的回击。  
“琼斯，你其实不打算反抗。”伊万依旧用他独特的音调说出让阿尔弗雷德恨不得咬死他的话语：“你情我愿，看看你现在在我面前张开双腿的勾人样子，你打算这样去向自身难保的英国控诉我侵犯盟友吗？”

亚瑟会打死我吧，大概。阿尔弗雷德这样挫败的想着，身为资本主义发展数一数二的大国，与东欧的苏维埃上床，他这大概是脑壳坏了。  
他还在走神儿，却被胸口湿热的舔舐勾回了意识。阿尔弗雷德感觉身上的军服被解开，半挂在手臂上，而那人用牙咬着他挺起的乳尖，啧啧的水声让人面红耳赤。配合着下身的刺激，他下意识的用手臂勾住伊万的脖子，咬着牙发出一两声模糊的呻吟。  
这被情欲浸泡的软腻动人的呻吟声在这样的冰冷的夜里显得暧昧至极，伊万灵活的手指顺着阿尔弗雷德的下身抚摸，时不时用指尖揉捏流水的小孔，冰冷的空气，滚烫的手，冰与火的刺激让阿尔弗雷德浑身发软，觉得自己几乎要被揉成一团水。他摇晃着腰部迎合着抚弄，讨好的索求着对方的亲昵，本能的去寻找另一个体温。  
“英国这样教过你吗？琼斯？”伊万凑上阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，舔着他锁骨下陷的小窝，那性感的锁骨宛如蝴蝶的羽翼，随着身体的舒张而展开。脖颈到胸膛充满了舔咬的痕迹，仿佛一路绽放的花朵。  
“亚瑟可不像你这么变态。”阿尔弗雷德揪住伊万的银发，故意在他耳边发出湿热的喘息。“Ah……我想你……在为我着迷？”  
“你快化成了一滩水，真是敏感。”伊万反手搂住阿尔弗雷德的腰，亲吻着他颤动的眼睫和灿烂的眼眸。  
“好吧，琼斯，我承认你这样非常迷人。”  
嗯，确实非常迷人，他不禁这样赞叹了一声。伊万感觉到身下的躯体随着自己的动作摇晃着腰，小腿还在磨蹭着他的腰部，这样本能的反应有种纯情的性感。  
伊万暴力却又不失技巧的抚摸终于让阿尔弗雷德颤抖着射了出来。他下腹紧缩，身体一阵痉挛，攀上情欲巅峰的时候发出了沙哑的呻吟，积累的欲望把自己的下体搞的湿淋淋的，本身就狭小的军帐中充满了暧昧的荷尔蒙气味。  
伊万伸手抹了一点，伸出软舌舔去。他啧了一声，用他柔软的声音调侃道：“琼斯，你这是积累了多久，好浓。”  
“闭嘴！”阿尔弗雷德仰躺在床上，以手臂遮住自己的眼睛，呻吟了一声。“该死的苏维埃，Hero曾经认为你是个正经人……”  
“床上的正经人？”伊万耸了耸肩，毫不愧疚地说道：“那他一定不举。”  
阿尔弗雷德瞪着他的蓝眼睛，面对着伊万甚有道理的话，居然说不出一字反驳。  
伊万擦去手上的浊液，整理了一下衣服。他打算出去稍微解决一下自己的需求。他看着床上被自己搞的一塌糊涂的盟友，难得的发了善心：“琼斯，明天还有作战计划，今天就到这里吧。”  
对于不知道克制是什么的斯拉夫人来说，如果做到最后，对方一定有几天都不能自如活动，这在战场几乎是致命的。  
“你还硬着。”阿尔弗雷德跪坐在床板上，伸出手恶意的摸了摸衣冠整齐的伊万的下身。“能力不够就要说出来，Hero不会嘲笑你的。”  
“……琼斯，本来我打算放过你的。”伊万弯起眼眸，只是话语中多了几丝危险的气息。“结果你居然不乖的在挑衅我呢。”  
“哈？”成功作大死的阿尔弗雷德下意识的觉得脊背一凉。

阿尔弗雷德被粗暴的揪住头发拉到他的身前，伊万解开腰带掏出已经发硬的性器，强迫他俯下头埋在他的胯下。阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖在闻到独特的荷尔蒙气息时身体一僵，随即激烈的挣扎起来。  
“Fuck！你想干什么，我不做……”  
“还是你想让我强暴你，用这玩意儿捅穿你的身体？”伊万凑近他的耳边威胁道着：“相信我，我没有说笑。想要操翻刚刚高潮过浑身发软的你毫无难度。”  
“该死！放开我……”  
“相信我，琼斯，你会喜欢它的。”伊万露出一个带着阴影的微笑。  
阿尔弗雷德一噎，不甘不愿的低下头去，犹豫的用手握住那挺立的部位。他试探着用舌尖舔了舔顶端，然后用嘴巴含住，苦涩发腥的滋味在口中泛起。  
“喔，见鬼的我不干……”阿尔弗雷德把它吐出来，抱怨的话还没说完就被捏住了下颌，粗大的柱体就这样捅进他的口腔。  
“唔……”柔软的喉咙被抵住的感觉让阿尔弗雷德眼角发红，口中溢出透明的津液，色情的让人想操哭他。  
“敢咬的话，万尼亚会让你后悔的喔。”伊万用诱哄的语调蛊惑道：“如果做得好，会有奖励。”  
阿尔弗雷德眨了一下湿润的蓝眼睛，看着气场全开的大魔王，很识时务选择了服从。他用柔软的口腔尽力吞吐着相对平常人来说过于粗大的性器。  
那人柔软的嗓音似乎有着魔力，修长有力的手指从他的后颈抚摸到他的腰部，诱导着他：“对，就是这样，用你灵活的舌头舔它，不要用牙。”  
“哈啊……太大了，吞不下去。”阿尔弗雷德尽力用舌头舔舐着，惊心动魄的尺寸让他心有余悸，如果这玩意儿进到身体里面，内脏都会被捅穿吧。  
“谢谢你的夸奖。”伊万低下头怜爱的亲吻着他金色的发，宛如冰雪吻着花朵，说道：“不过，自己做的孽就要自己承担后果，我想你应该也明白这个道理。”  
阿尔弗雷德是真的后悔挑衅这个粗暴又恶劣的斯拉夫人了，他本应该是天之骄子，要什么有什么，应该是别人伺候他，而不是现在被按在男人的胯下舔着他的兄弟。但是阿尔弗雷德知道，伊万是只披着羊皮的狼，纯真无害的表皮下是凶残的内里，若是惹怒了他，定然没有好果子吃。  
阿尔弗雷德决定换个方式，他扶着伊万硬挺的性器，用软舌从侧面舔起来。偶尔发出啧啧的水声，时不时抬起眼看着伊万的反应。得意洋洋的他发现了伊万皱起眉，发出性感的闷哼，于是变本加厉的吞吐起来。  
“琼斯，你是故意的。”伊万倒吸一口凉气，看着伏在腿间的人丢来的挑衅眼神，伸出手抚摸着他的后颈。  
“我可是有努力在让你舒服。”阿尔弗雷德闷笑起来。

伊万也顺着他的话微笑起来，只是显得有些可怕。他的动作却毫不温柔，托着阿尔弗雷德后脑的手一用力，挺腰把自己的性器捅进他的口腔。在没入湿润口腔的时候他忍不住长叹了一声。  
又紧又热，舒服的踏入天堂。伊万揪着他的头发粗暴的抽插，享受着对方含混不清的惊呼和谩骂。  
“该……该死……”阿尔弗雷德一个左勾拳向伊万腹部打去，伊万结实的挨了一下，发狠的按住他的头把自己埋进他的喉管。  
喉咙被挤压的感觉几乎让阿尔弗雷德呼吸困难，他涨红了脸嘴角不断地流出透明的津液，身体也在不断地反抗，却被掌控住他的男人完全镇压。  
阿尔弗雷德眼神也有些发狠，他用力一吸口中的物体，成功的看到伊万脸色一变，还没有得意几秒，伊万就低声威胁了一句：“你是自找的。”  
说完，报复心强烈的苏维埃就直接射在了他的嘴里。  
阿尔弗雷德整个人都蒙了，喉咙被呛入了灼烫的体液，他条件反射的吞咽了一下，竟然喝下去了一大口，咽不下去的从他的唇角不断地往外溢出，看上去色情无比。  
伊万深吸一口气，用力扳过他的脸颊，下流的吹了一声口哨，调笑道：“你现在看上去淫荡极了，琼斯。”  
说罢，他用指腹摸了一下阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，少许白浊染在他的脸上，配合着他发红的眼角和朦胧的蓝眸，占有欲和征服欲得到了深深的满足。  
“滚！”阿尔弗雷德没好气的丢出一个字，却发现自己的声音带着性感的沙哑。他把嘴里剩余的液体吐到地上，直接送给伊万一个带着狠劲的上勾拳。  
早有防备的斯拉夫人拽住他的手腕别到身后，阿尔弗雷德又用膝盖去袭击他的下腹，十成十的力道。伊万扬了扬眉，右手一个格挡，然后拽住他的小腿把他掀翻在床上，迅速地按住了他乱动的四肢。  
“真是翻脸不认人，琼斯。”伊万惋惜地说道。  
“真他妈是个恶趣味的变态！”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿，只是他那张通红的脸着实没有说服力，而他也似乎忘记了，这一场荒谬的互相抚慰也是他单方面挑起。  
“我收下你的赞美。”伊万幽默地回应，他低下头笑着亲了亲盟友的眼睑。  
阿尔弗雷德的眼睫抖了抖，被粗暴对待的愤怒似乎也有些平息，他冷冷的睨了伊万一眼，张口就咬伤了他的脖子。  
“这是Hero的报复，如果下次再这么乱来的话，我就一枪崩了你的脑袋。”  
伊万捂着被咬了一口的脖子，抓住了阿尔弗雷德话里的重点。  
“你在期待着下次吗？琼斯。”  
“……”

短短的温存也只是战争期间的调剂品，伊万不得不承认，自己紧绷着的心绪也因此放松了不少，就连战争带来的习惯性疼痛也减轻了。  
情欲在空气中渐渐地冷却下来，两人也都明白乱来的分寸，便各自擦洗了一番，等到收拾完后已经到了后半夜。阿尔弗雷德穿好自己的军装，翘着腿坐在椅子上，睁着眼睛一点睡意也没有。而伊万也索性不睡了，翻看着地图，眉头深锁。  
“难得看到你这么烦恼的样子。”阿尔弗雷德支着下颌，看着火光下专注的伊万。  
“战略进攻会在冬季进行，但是补给跟不上了。现在平均三名士兵手上只有一把枪，食品的供给也成问题。”  
“你以为我是为什么来？”阿尔弗雷德瞥了伊万一眼，说道：“东线战场对盟军很重要，我来之前上司就对我说，务必把这批物资送到斯大林格勒，全力支持你们。只不过路德维希那家伙直接切了补给线，所以就换了条路走，而大概时间和路线只有我知道。”  
“所以？”伊万闻言，抬起头等待着他的下文。  
“算路程，已经差不多了。借我点兵，我三天之内就把物资安全地给你运来。”阿尔弗雷德自信地说道。  
伊万静静地瞥了他一眼，平淡地说道：“驳回。”  
“你现在面临着两个问题，一个是物资短缺，一个是与友军会合。”阿尔弗雷德没想到在这个节骨眼上，这个固执透顶的斯拉夫人还会拒绝他的援手。他愤愤地一拍桌子，桌上的军械和地形图都震动了一下，几乎掉下桌。  
“物资问题Hero完全能帮你解决，固执的苏维埃，你到底看不看得清现在的形势？”  
“看不清形势的是你吧，琼斯。”伊万面对这样的指控，只是嗤笑了一声，微微扬起头说道：“一旦你单独行动，等待你的只有那群德国佬的围剿，届时你可逃不掉。”  
“那你呢，战略反攻计划初步敲定，而你和友军之间隔着这么一道长长的德军封锁线。”阿尔弗雷德的食指点上了地图，把那呈U型的派兵部署描摹出来。伊万所率领的方面军正好被德军封锁线拦截。  
他几乎是冷笑着开口了：“不要告诉我，你快要弹尽粮绝的军队，能够冲破这一道封锁线，与朱可夫阁下的大部队会合吧。”  
“……这是我的事情。”伊万望着噼里啪啦的火堆，目光决然地说道：“不试试怎么知道？”  
阿尔弗雷德真是被这神经病的斯拉夫人气到了，他深吸了一口气，忍住了用枪托砸他头的欲望。  
“你愿意把你的士兵送去送死我不拦着！但是作为盟友，Hero我，绝对不会容许东线战场出现一丝一毫的差错！如果东欧沦陷了……”  
等到德军攻下欧罗巴，孤悬美洲的他如果要和被称作钢铁洪流的德军硬碰硬，恐怕也要遭殃。  
“你容许？琼斯，你管的未免也太宽了。”伊万的眼眸几乎被浓稠的深紫色覆盖，他面对着愤怒几乎实质化的阿尔弗雷德，讥讽的一笑：“你如果带一支军队单独出斯大林格勒，你觉得城外不会有埋伏？你确定补给线没有被切断？你真的能够避开所有探查安全地把物资运送给我？太天真了。”  
阿尔弗雷德紧紧地捏了一下拳，他深知伊万说的话是有道理的，但是现在的情形实在不容他退缩。面对着同样强硬的盟友，他们争吵总是得不出结论的， 他叹了一口气说道：“可是，我想补给就快到城外了，如果这一批物资落到了该死的法西斯手里，后果会是什么样的你应该清楚。”  
“没错，路德维希现在也物资短缺。”伊万说道：“而我不能离开这里，我必须守着打下来的地方，否则这几个月的牺牲全都白费了。”  
“所以，交给我来办。”阿尔弗雷德揪住伊万的围巾，凑近他的脸颊，他的口吻冷静中带着些许自傲：“我既然出现在这里，可不是来当吉祥物的。付出你的信任，等着本Hero来拯救你吧，苏维埃。”  
伊万的眼眸中出现了一丝动摇，这是他多年的军旅生涯中很少产生的情绪。他永远只相信自己，想要的东西都是自己夺回来，喜欢的东西得不到就毁掉，有种孩子一样的天真的残忍。  
然而阿尔弗雷德出现让他长久以来的处事方式出现了偏差——他在要求着‘信任’。  
那种东西，他怎么可能有呢？他的天性只有掠夺，战斗和征服。  
可这个年轻的国家强大又骄傲，如果强硬的与之碰撞，想必只会两败俱伤。而作为盟友，却是最坚实的后盾，他的帮助及时又有力，全世界的战场几乎都有他的影子，无论是作为中立国还是作为盟军，美利坚的物资通过船只和飞机源源不断的运往交战中的反法西斯同盟国，把几个主战场几乎牢牢粘合在了一起。  
伊万很少体会到什么是能够把后背托付给对方的绝对信任，而现在这个年轻的男人在他面前这样固执又骄傲的要求着他的正视。  
“美国，你为什么觉得我会相信你？”  
“你还有别的人可以信任吗？”阿尔弗雷德说道：“如果你实在不放心，派一个你信任的将领和我一起走。我作为世界的Hero，可不会蠢笨到这些事情都办不好。”  
“……有这样愚蠢的，乱管闲事的Hero可是世界的大不幸。”伊万虽说是嘲讽着，口气却在阿尔弗雷德毫不动摇的蓝色眼眸的凝视中渐渐软了下来。  
“……好吧。”高傲却孤独的苏维埃第一次正视着来自大洋对岸的盟友，即使是走投无路之下的选择，他依旧郑重。谁也不知他紫色眼眸之下深埋着的忐忑和隐约的疯狂。  
自路德维希和基尔伯特和他签订了《苏德互不侵犯条约》后，他以为自己有了朋友，朋友是不会攻打他的，然而现实给了他狠狠一刀。他现在遍体鳞伤，为自己当初的天真和自以为是付出了巨大而惨痛的代价。  
而因为意识形态的缘故，永远不会成为朋友的美利坚，却执着地向他索求着什么。清醒之后又满身伤痕的苏维埃，却因为那怀里抓不住的阳光，产生了动摇吗？  
“我们可是并肩作战的盟友，相互信任是应该的，等到战争结束Hero一定会请你好好喝一杯。”  
而没有发觉的阿尔弗雷德在听到伊万肯定的答复后，露出一个骄傲自信的笑容，璀璨的宛如加州原野上温暖的阳光。

第三章鏖战

在阿尔弗雷德请战的时候，他就知道这是个艰巨的任务。在他与伊万派遣的波尔夫中将领着一个步兵师撤出斯大林格勒时，他就料到了一路不会平顺。  
自斯大林格勒至顿河沿岸果然有大量军队驻扎，不过不是德军，而是意大利兵团和罗马尼亚兵团。这些军团在战斗力上远远弱于德军，而且他们只与其中一小股打了遭遇战，所以折损不严重，小胜一场。  
“波尔夫中将，11月伏尔加河结冰，所以同盟国的物资不可能是从河上来。”阿尔弗雷德严肃的时候自然有他令人信服的魅力，他巧妙地引导意大利人以为自己目的地是伏尔加河的港口，实际上只是遣出一小部分士兵故布迷阵，实际上大部队向西部转移。  
“伊万大人命令我全力配合您，请指示吧。”中将脸色凝重，他知道这次任务关系到城内士兵的生死存亡，必须在三日之内完成。·  
“我收到联络，不出意外今天就能够会合。不是在伏尔加河，而是从顿河流域从陆上运输。”阿尔弗雷德看着急行军的苏军，斩钉截铁地命令道。  
“继续加快速度，务必在天黑之前到达。”

顿河流域不是没有把守的，但是因为斯大林格勒城中战斗越发白热化，德军兵力不足，从外围抽掉了相当多的兵力入城。而新入城的士兵往往活不过24小时，双方几乎无视了士兵和平民伤亡，苏军从西伯利亚不断驰援，德军及其同盟也不惜代价，双方几乎杀红了眼。  
苏联红军经历过漫长的战斗，能活到现在的几乎都是骁勇善战的士兵，深深地贯彻了死守的精髓，打起仗来都是疯了不要命的类型，剽悍无比。整个步兵师行军，即使武器短缺，却也凶悍的佛挡杀佛。  
坐在坦克上的阿尔弗雷德把军服领子往上拉了拉，费力的遮住脖子上有些明显的痕迹。身边的波尔夫中将微妙地瞟了他一眼，欲言又止。  
“看什么看，虫子咬的。”阿尔弗雷德抢先一步打断了可能的疑问。  
“琼斯上将，您……11月的苏联没有虫子啊。”  
“闭嘴。”阿尔弗雷德下意识地抹了抹嘴唇，心理诅咒了那该死的斯拉夫人一百遍。  
隐隐约约听见美利坚先生恼怒地骂着自己的祖国不举和蠢货该死之类的话，波尔夫中将看见他微微发红的脸颊，意识到了什么的他识趣地选择了闭嘴。  
于顿河附近的会合倒是很顺利，物资交接很快完成，此外他们还得到了大量的坦克和弹药补充，石油的供给也至关重要。阿尔弗雷德欢呼着换了一把自己最喜欢的狙击枪，欣喜地填装上子弹。  
“等Hero圆满完成了这次任务，一定要把伊万揍的爬不起来。”他这样嘀咕道。  
物资的到来让许多苏军的脸上隐隐发光，波尔夫的表情也非常的高兴，看着阿尔弗雷德的视线也越发热切。  
只是这么丰厚的物资，在德军看来，是肥肉一块。要想顺利地送进城，简直是难上加难。  
果不其然，在斯大林格勒城郊，他们被德军堵截了。

必须保住这批物资！阿尔弗雷德清醒地认识到，这几乎关系到东线战场的胜败和伊万的生死存亡。  
现在是第二日临近清晨之时，双方都不了解对方的情况，于是交战较之更为谨慎。  
所以他在与德军交战之前，通过波尔夫中将下达了命令，且战且退，向斯大林格勒城内撤退，那里不但地形有利于步兵师的苏军，更可能与援军会合。  
蒙蒙雾气之中，有些看不清对面的人数，只能看得清大致。德军的中校看见对面最显眼的苏军坦克上坐着一个金发的美国人，有些不解。但是他还是下令：“出击！务必全部歼灭这群斯拉夫人！”  
坦克悍然向还运送着物资的步兵师碾压过去，德军的钢铁洪流名不虚传。阿尔弗雷德不敢托大，立即说道：“开火！”  
必须争取时间，移动到城内，只要有废墟作为掩体，阻碍住对方坦克的进行，他们的赢面就大了。  
可是要阻住这样的悍勇攻势何其困难。阿尔弗雷德和士兵趴在以前城外的壕沟之中，为子弹上膛，坦克密集的火炮如果落到人的身上，必死无疑。苏军承受火力的坦克表面被烤得滚烫，依旧坚定勇往直前，碾压对方的阵型。  
德军中校是个坚定的种族主义者，他粗暴的德语指挥特别响亮，趴在靠前的壕沟里的阿尔弗雷德稍微听懂了一两句。  
“雅利安人是最优等的民族！完成元首的指令，斯拉夫民族不该存在！第一坦克梯队，开火！”  
“这群德国猪猡脑子被靴子抽过吧，种族灭绝对他们有什么好处？简直毫无人性！”阿尔弗雷德把用光的弹匣拔了下来，利落地装上备用的，整个人趴在壕沟里用枪瞄准滚滚浓烟中和苏军交战的德军。  
“砰——！”一击即中，挡在中校前面的士兵脑袋像西瓜一样炸开。  
阿尔弗雷德的嘴角勾起一个残酷又血腥的笑容，战栗的蓝色眼眸几乎被杀戮染红，他的枪法准极了，几乎每一枪都能成为死亡的镰刀，收割生命。  
“波尔夫中将！你去带领左右两翼从两侧包抄，佯装堵住退路，掩护物资团撤离！”  
“得令！”中将的效率极高，立即传达。他回头看了看趴在战壕中随时准备冲锋的阿尔弗雷德，犹豫地说道：“您不随着一起撤离？”  
“你见过指挥官夹着尾巴逃命的吗？”阿尔弗雷德的耳边都是嗡嗡的炮火声，为了让对方听见，他大声说：“快撤，带人来接应！这里交给我。”  
硝烟的气味消散不去，阿尔弗雷德扶了扶自己头上的美军军帽，费力的把自己藏在战壕中躲过一次更加密集的火炮。直接崩在他脸颊的沙粒让他灰头土脸，他却咧嘴露出了一个凶残笑意。  
“好啊，路德维希，等这场仗打完了Hero非得把你家搬空了不成……”他嘀咕着，眼中闪出威风凛凛的自信光芒。  
上膛，瞄准，射击，这似乎成为了本能动作。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己每呼吸一口气，里面都带着浓厚的血腥味儿，他的肺部快要充满火药的气味。  
好像断了根肋骨，他费力的喘息着，按着自己的胸腔，尽量让自己无视嘴角溢出的血。  
他身边的战壕之中，英勇的士兵都悍不畏死，以手中一管枪与德军厮杀，他们战壕中渐渐堆满了战友的尸体，就干脆以死去战友的尸体作为掩体，继续战斗。  
这一场掩护付出的代价格外惨痛，但是幸好德军变阵不及时，没有及时洞察他们的意图。等到放物资团进了城，德军的坦克开不进小路，又追不上熟悉地形的苏军，很快就被分散击破。  
只是城外负责掩护的阿尔弗雷德一行，现在面临着死战危机。

阿尔弗雷德来不及痛斥自己，他明明是美国人，却为了苏联如此尽心竭力，说不定会把自个儿赔上。虽然作为国家不会死亡，但是被抓后一顿折腾是免不了的，尤其是在路德维希恨死了为苏军提供物资的他的情况下。  
他看了一眼撤退的情况，发现比预想中的顺利许多，只要再拖住一阵，他们这些殿后的士兵必须要撤了。  
只是能够活下来的恐怕不足三分之一。  
“一百二十二……”口中数着自己击杀的人数，阿尔弗雷德为躲火炮趴回战壕，军服上满是泥泞。胸口肋骨断掉的痛苦让他倒抽一口冷气，肩胛骨似乎也被弹片击中，他抱着过热的枪想要缓一缓，却在换弹夹的时候发现自己的双手因为后坐力在颤抖。  
他看了一眼隔壁战壕，刚才趴在战友尸体背后还在开枪的战士，现在牢牢地保持着握枪的姿势，已经永远动不了了。  
鲜血染红了壕沟，染红了土壤。  
清晨的枪响让整个战场笼罩着死的阴影。可是在阿尔弗雷德半跪着以枪支起身体打算继续战斗的时候，他忽然感觉到有什么东西飘落在自己的脸上，继而融化了。  
迟钝的他抹了一把脸，感受到冰冷的水渍时，他终于意识到，下雪了。  
冰冷刺骨的雪落入土地中，很快让本就不平顺的土更加泥泞，已经有坦克深深地陷入泥泞之中。  
可是这只是微弱的挽回了一点苏军的劣势。阿尔弗雷德以少数兵力拖住德军大部队，这样的交战本就是没什么胜算的。  
“物资送到了自己却被俘，这可不是Hero会做的赔本买卖。”他自言自语着，苦笑。  
杀一个够本，杀两个够赚。  
麻木地持枪，射击。但是阿尔弗雷德却没有后悔对伊万说下的大话，让他出马确实是最好的选择，而他却不介意为了胜利而行动。  
或者说，他其实只是下意识的不想看到那家伙捉襟见肘的处境吧。  
更为密集的炮火声猛然响起，几乎摧枯拉朽一般。阿尔弗雷德以为是德军识破了他的把戏，打算把他们全部歼灭，心脏咚咚直跳。  
继而，他听到了边上某个壕沟里年轻的士兵兴奋的喊叫：“援军，是援军来了！”  
是援军？阿尔弗雷德吐出一口血，有些不相信地眨了眨眼睛，他费力地爬起来露出头，看着四面八方出来的苏军坦克把德军坦克包围在中间，刚才还占据多数的德国军团顿时陷入劣势。  
得救了，他一下子如释重负地坐在地上，以这少得可怜的兵力，他们已经足足抵抗了三小时。  
从夜里打到了清晨，实在是耗不住了，他想闭上眼睡一觉，却知道现在不能睡，只是眼前出现了模糊的重影。他昏昏沉沉地以枪支撑住自己，想要扶着壕沟的边缘爬起来，却听到背后军靴磨蹭土壤的声音，继而他被背后伸出的一双臂膀抱住了。  
“真是狼狈啊，阿尔弗。”熟悉的声音中不知夹杂了什么复杂的情绪，他没有用刻板又疏离的琼斯称呼他，反倒是下意识地喊了他的昵称，轻柔又低沉。  
阿尔弗雷德连斗嘴的力气都没了，只能往后一仰，倒在那个人的怀里。他尽力睁大眼睛看着前来救援的伊万，只能看见他胸口别着的明晃晃的胸章，和那人逆着光看不清晰的脸庞。  
“你以为……这是因为谁啊。” 他下意识地放松了身体，抱怨道。  
“不要说话了，你现在的肺部像个破碎的风箱。”伊万伸出手为他抹去唇边的血污，即使脸庞被灰尘和硝烟布满，阿尔弗雷德依旧有着他天生的光芒，多么的耀眼。  
苏维埃冷冻宛如西伯利亚的心脏似乎恢复了跳动，他的紫色眼眸微微颤了颤，四周响起连绵不绝的炮火声和交战声，坦克碾压过平原的声音，这些轰鸣让这战场的一角充满了血腥的气息。  
“不感谢我吗？咳……世界的Hero，可是救了你一命哦。”阿尔弗雷德边咳边看着半跪在壕沟中，与平日有些不同的伊万，露出惯有的骄傲笑容。  
在战场与杀戮之声中，在浸透鲜血的战壕中，伊万突兀地就扳过阿尔弗雷德的脸，对着唇狠狠地吻下去。  
阿尔弗雷德微微一愣，杀戮让他的精神持续兴奋着，被荷尔蒙的力量一刺激，他就立刻顺着伊万的动作迎了上去。  
这是真正带着淋漓鲜血的亲吻，仿佛是这些日子的朝夕相处与信任欣赏统统爆发出来，两个人几乎是在战壕里撕咬着对方，阿尔弗雷德用还能动的左手抱住伊万的腰背，把自己压在对方的怀抱中，加深这个狂暴的吻。伊万的眼眸几乎成为暗紫色，他死死地搂紧了怀中温热带血的身体，宛如找到喜爱玩具的任性小孩，即使把对方四肢折断，也不让他离开自己。  
多少年了，终于找到你了，我亲爱的美利坚。  
在阿尔弗雷德看不见的角落，伊万暗紫色的眼眸之中露出了几欲疯狂的占有欲，某种可怕至极的东西被唤醒了。他收紧双臂，即使压到了阿尔弗雷德胸口的伤也没有放松，一种清醒又丧心病狂的想法出现在了他的脑海。  
等到战争结束之后，彻底让美国，变成他的东西吧。

第四章归国

在斯大林格勒飘起第一片雪花之时，冬将军悍然而来。他以狂暴的冻结一切的姿态席卷了整座陷入战火的城市，雪飘落在废墟的瓦砾上，竟然有种冷寂的美感。  
早在三日前，伊万领着自己率领的军队撕裂路德维希的封锁防线，与大部队汇合。朱可夫副统帅准备许久的‘天王星计划’终于完成了最后一片拼图。  
“伊万同志，见到您一切安康我就放心了。”朱可夫在听完伊万谈完最近的战况后，细细地打量着他，见到自己的祖国并没有什么明显的伤痛，他显然松了一口气。  
“等我们把这群见鬼的德国佬赶出国土，我才能算是真正的安康喔。”伊万坐在椅子上灌了一口伏特加，燃料让他的身体渐渐暖热起来。  
“完成您的意愿是我们的荣幸。”朱可夫欠了欠身说道：“这一次，胜利会站在我们这一边。”  
“嗯，对了，还有一件事。”  
伊万有点散漫淡漠的目光忽然有了焦点，他轻敲着桌面对他的副统帅问道：“我们的盟友美利坚，什么时候派人来接走他们的祖国？”  
——————

斯大林格勒临时机场中美国空军迫降，星条旗在暮霭中猎猎飘扬。  
不得不承认，美国为了接回他们的祖国不惜让军队冒着枪林弹雨迫降在斯大林格勒，也是足够有胆量。  
“你家的军队来人了，回你的美国去吧，阿尔弗。希望你在太平洋战场玩的愉快。”  
“呵，你的意思是，现在的斯大林格勒已经不需要我了？”  
阿尔弗雷德缠着绷带的胸口因为不满而剧烈起伏，湛蓝色的眼眸强势地凝视着斯拉夫人苍白的脸：“你这算是逐客令？”  
伊万见到他骄阳一样充满傲气和锐利的面容，忍不住又想抚摸他即使伤痕累累依旧充满生机的强健身体。可是仅存的一点理智让他克制住了这种冲动。  
想要打碎某个人的骨骼，把破布娃娃一样的身体按在怀里直到骨骼与血肉交融。又想要轻轻地捧着他的脸温柔的吻，仿佛亲吻一朵盛开的脆弱的花。  
阿尔弗雷德完全不知道面前的人对他抱有怎样一种可怕的想法，自顾自地说道：“虽然你是愚蠢的，独断的，红色的苏维埃，但是Hero我依旧不计前嫌的千里迢迢来帮你……”  
“停下你无聊的话吧，我想你该练习一下怎么和我告别，毕竟现在失火的可是你家。”伊万用他天真却又凛冽的声音打断了他还没说完的话：“也许我们下次见面就会是在战胜者的分赃大会上了。”  
“请叫它正义的裁决。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔了一声。  
“好吧，管他是正义的裁决还是分赃，亲爱的阿尔弗，我们大概要分别一段时间。”伊万的口气柔软平静，亲昵的宛如对待情人。  
“我想最多三年，我又要见到你那张该死的蠢脸。”  
阿尔弗雷德灼灼地凝视着伊万，一种难以平息的干渴感涌上喉头。面前的苏维埃孤高且傲慢，即使是一个眼神都迷人的不可思议，这像是在饮下一杯剧毒的酒，味道甘美的几乎令年轻的国家失去理智。  
这不过是因为荷尔蒙，阿尔弗雷德说服自己道。  
“不道别吗？”伊万背后是废墟一样的城市，前方是前来接应的美国空军部队，背景苍茫又冷寂  
“我想你可能喜欢这样地道别。”  
最终阿尔弗雷德勾起伊万的脖子，在他的唇上留下了一个浅尝辄止的吻。这并不能平息双方并不平静的内心之中涌动的渴望。  
他们各怀鬼胎地吻在一起，不甘示弱地唇舌交战，期待与占有，渴望与征服。这是属于超级大国的战争，就看谁先在这样的交锋之中首先落败。当然，舌尖和牙齿的打架最终没有分出胜负，而他们旁若无人的接吻却让身边的下属胆战心惊。  
伊万看着阿尔弗雷德头也不回的走向战斗机的背影，视线透出一丝近乎狂热的红色。正站在他身边善于察言观色的朱可夫副总统帅却看到了祖国带着阴霾的笑容。  
“您对美利坚先生……”他犹豫着问。  
“如果把这么骄傲的美国踩在脚下，他的表情会是什么样的呢？”伊万微微眯起的眼眸，眸色暗沉如夜。“打败他，占有他，让他成为我的国土——让美国成为苏维埃，这听起来棒极了。”  
—————————

白宫的办公室中，前来述职的麦克阿瑟·道格拉斯将军有些哭笑不得地看着自家祖国啃着汉堡包翘着腿的模样。  
年轻的国家先生一手撑着下颌翻着战报，看到损失惨重处几乎跳起来大骂本田菊，透过平光镜片甚至能看到他眼底犀利的冷光。  
“中途岛我们可是赢了的！小小一个瓜岛而已，怎么可能让日本如意！”阿尔弗雷德把玩着一支笔，点了点地图上的海域。密密麻麻的航线和补给线标注在上面，足以看出这个地方是多么的具有战略意义。纵横交错的线条勾勒出太平洋的局势，继而映照在阿尔弗雷德的眼中，一片冷厉。  
本田菊也是成了法西斯后就傲慢起来了。阿尔弗雷德双手插着兜，从窗外俯瞰着白宫，自由是他建国时许诺的，如果本田菊想要来破坏他的本土这篇宁静的话，他也不会坐以待毙。  
想当年黑船事件之时，日本还是个以武士刀砍火炮的家伙。现在居然能够和他死扛这么久。想想就火大。

“您的意见是？”  
“缺燃料就运燃料，缺炮弹就运炮弹，海运不行就空运，本田菊做错了一件事，就是他把太平洋的战线拉得太长了。试图和美利坚比军事技术与物资，谁给他的勇气？”阿尔弗雷德拿起桌上摆着的船型军帽，戴在自己的头上，轻轻地哼了一声。“让法西斯见鬼去吧！打爆他们。”  
“总统先生的意见是让您留守美国本土……”麦克阿瑟将军见阿尔弗雷德把自己的爱枪塞进腰带上的枪套中，连忙阻拦道。  
“道格拉斯阁下，请说一遍我的军衔与战功。”  
“您是美利坚合众国空军上将，独立战争时期的大陆军副总司令，南北战争时期的最高指挥部成员，西点军校的荣誉校长，多次获得银星徽章，您在第一次世界大战时期也曾带领美军登陆法兰西，支援第二次马恩河会战……”  
麦克阿瑟在年轻的国家的注视下挫败地妥协了：“好吧，如果您征得总统先生的同意的话。”  
“我相信罗斯福先生会同意的，他是个富有智慧的上司，当然，你也是年轻有为的指挥官，道格拉斯将军。”阿尔弗雷德顺嘴夸奖了一句，然后他瞟了一眼日历，装作不经意地问道：“既然我们的远东战场即将有大动作，其他战线呢？”  
“英国皇家空军还在持续与德国抢占制空权，并且在轰炸德国本土的城市与潜艇基地，航天基地与石油工业。”  
“是的，亚瑟依然像当年一样英勇，虽然我已经离开他很久了。”  
“中国和日本还在相持阶段。”  
“中国看上去弱，但是意外地能打嘛。不过同时与中国和我们开战，应该说本田菊是自信还是自大呢？”  
“苏联那边……”  
阿尔弗雷德心里一颤，他尽力让自己的神色显得正常点，装作漫不经心地看向麦克阿瑟。那位有为的将领有些疑惑地看着祖国忽变的表情，继续说。  
“……苏联最近在斯大林格勒的动作变大了，部队集结物资充足，具可靠消息，离反击战的时候不远了。”  
“好了，我们明日出发。您先回去休息一下吧。”  
麦克阿瑟走的时候轻轻合上了办公室的门，阿尔弗雷德把自己陷在柔软的办公椅中，呈现放空状态。

苏联，那个崇拜红色主义的独裁者。阿尔弗雷德把手盖在额头上呻吟了一声，有些挫败地发现自己脑海里的影子根本驱散不了，在麦克阿瑟提起的时候他居然下意识地心虚。  
压力让他解开裤子，用手抚慰着自己。做习惯的事情此时却显得索然无味，怎么也解放不了。而在不自觉的想起伊万的脸时，阿尔弗雷德全身一抖，甘美的情欲仿佛被点燃，他克制不住地想起斯大林格勒迷乱的夜晚。  
只要想起那个晚上，他就觉得浑身软的如同水一般。他喘息着小声叫着苏维埃的名字，灵活的五指学着当时他的动作安抚着自己，他想象着一双冰冷的手挑逗着他的每一处敏感点，柔软冰凉的唇咬住自己的喉结，强硬地灼烫着他的每一寸皮肤。甘甜的欲望在他的身体里流窜着，阿尔弗雷德脊背一颤，伴随着压抑不住的低喘，他射了出来。  
等到他擦净了手上的液体，他才恍然意识到刚才自己在做什么。  
见鬼，他居然在想着那个苏联佬自慰！阿尔弗雷德痛苦地抓了抓自己的头发，挫败无比地发现最近似乎只有想着他才能射出来，这种身体不由自主的感觉真是糟糕透了。他已经可以想象到伊万嘴角嘲讽的笑容了。  
那人唇角冰冷的微笑又出现在脑海，阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔一颤，背后仿佛涌起一阵噬人的冰冷感，宛如被什么危险的猛兽盯上。他额角的冷汗划过脸颊，却克制不住的兴奋地微笑起来。  
这种威胁感，真是好久没有了。

第五章太平洋战役

11月12日夜，瓜达卡纳尔岛周围海面火炮声不断。  
阗静的夜被这战争之声彻底撕裂，残忍的死亡被深锁在漫长的黑暗之中，只有隐约的火光预示着这一夜的惨烈。  
仙人掌飞行员们迅速的装备好了自己，于机场待命。前几日到来的阿尔弗雷德暂时接管了英勇坚守亨德森机场的飞行员们，他在等待海战的结果，期盼黎明的到来。  
岛屿的机场中寒风凛冽，他站在瞭望台上用望远镜看着远处，也只能看到那是一场激烈残忍的海战，在这样密集的炮火中，轰炸根本敌我不分。  
“怎么样？琼斯？”仙人掌的现役飞行员汉森锤了锤年轻上司的肩膀，问道。  
“黎明的时候，我们就出发。”阿尔弗雷德扫了一眼等在机场的美国大兵们，他们都整装待发，看向自己的眼神中透着凛冽的斗志。他们在渴望战争，渴望胜利，渴望着彻底消灭与他们对峙这么久，杀死无数同胞的日军。  
天刚刚破晓，雾霭还未散去。远处的炮声渐熄，只有滚滚的硝烟弥漫在海上。  
阿尔弗雷德下令全体飞行员登机待命后，率先为自己戴上护目镜，登上机场中属于自己的战斗机。  
“海战……损失惨重……保住了滩头……和机场……”  
阿尔弗雷德听见信号不良的无线电里传来的海战汇报，抿了抿嘴唇眼神凌厉，他湛蓝色的眼珠似乎都因为燃烧的战意而更加浅淡。  
“伙计们，该出发了！”  
他在对无线电下达命令后，就操纵着飞机从跑道上起飞。战斗机流畅平滑的曲线向天而去，宛如一柄直入云霄的利剑，能够辟开一切阴云。  
阿尔弗雷德一踏上战场整个人都变了，这个过分年轻的国家除了经济和制造业一流，也有一股势不可挡的锐气，即使是老牌强国亚瑟有时候也不愿直视脱离他掌控的，这位过分耀眼的弟弟。  
雷达里已经出现了目标的踪迹。阿尔弗雷德兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，紧紧地盯着海面。他的身边盘旋着身经百战的仙人掌航空队的战斗机，宛如饥饿的苍鹰在寻找猎物一般，于这片到处是残骸和烈火的海域寻找着幸存的日本舰队。  
“今天也许会钓到大鱼……”阿尔弗雷德这样想着，忽然视野中就出现了一艘舰船，长达200米的舰身让他很快地锁定了目标。

——————  
“本田君，是在下失职。”中将垂头丧气的在一位穿着白色海军军服的黑发少年面前忏悔，他双手不安地搓着军服，企图得到少年的一丝一毫反应。  
面容精致的黑发少年腰间别着一把丝毫不符合热兵器时代潮流的武士刀，他毫无表情地看着伤痕累累的战舰，冷厉地开口道：“中将先生，你还呆在这里等着切腹吗？在下不会为你介错的。”  
他的面前摆着无数张凌乱的地形图和计划书，而这一切都因为昨夜成为废纸一张，他必须得率领着他的皇军撤退。  
昨夜的炮火声中，他们几乎敌我不分，黑漆漆的一片根本看不清到底那边才是美军，哪边才是皇军。唯一清晰的只有海面上的废墟和燃烧的油，主炮和火炮一齐开火，四处血肉横飞，格外惨烈。  
“比睿舰负伤不是很严重，支撑我们撤退没什么问题……”中将张了张口，只说出了这么一句相当于落败的话语。  
“这确实是落败，拿不下瓜岛，皇军怎么把旗帜插到澳大利亚的国土上。”少年右手扶着刀柄，刹那间刀锋出鞘，雪片一样的刀光直接把中将的帽子削去半截，连着落在地上的还有一截头发。  
他冷冷地瞪了一眼中将，说道：“无论美国损失有多严重，他始终能够补得上，而我们又一次出动了这么多的巡洋舰和战列舰，却连滩头都没有抢下来，在下需要怀疑你的指挥能力。”  
忽然舰身一阵剧烈的震动，本田菊瞳孔一缩，疾步踏出军舰的指挥舱抓住一个负伤的水军，问道：“发生什么事情了？”  
“报……报告长官，仙人掌……来了！”  
本田菊从这水兵灰暗的有些绝望的眼神中，看出了他巨大的恐惧。  
炸弹带来的是死亡和烈火，而盘旋在他们上空的飞机几乎是死神的化身。宛如阴魂不散的鹰隼，正在盯着一块肥肉。而他们毫无疑问就是任人鱼肉的猎物。。  
本田菊几乎咬碎了牙，盯着上空的眼神冷的让人发颤。他想起了中途岛，想起自八月起美军的抢滩，不但占据了本该是他建造的亨德森机场，还屡次让自己吃败仗。这偌大所罗门群岛，居然没有一个令他欢喜的捷报。  
皇军是所向无敌的。本田菊这样重复了一遍，眼中的狂热几乎要溢出。他踏着步回到指挥舱，下达命令。  
“主炮打开，火炮和防卫炮对准上空那一艘飞机，给我轰下来！”

——————  
于军舰的上空丢炸弹的飞机歪歪斜斜地飞向侧边，正好躲过了几乎把它击毁的炮火。  
“哟，吃了火药了啊。”阿尔弗雷德磨着牙，看到军舰上空飞扬的日本国旗，就想起自己毁于一旦的珍珠港。  
这些日子的互相打击让他也对本田菊一肚子窝火，刚好有个发泄机会，还不炸他个够本！  
燃烧的炮弹落在军舰上，不断地轰炸着它坚硬的船身，这一片海域几乎都成了密集炮火的领地。  
“惹上hero想要全身而退可是不可能的。”阿尔弗雷德疯狂的攻击几乎让这艘军舰濒临报废，他越来越扩大的笑容带着天真的残忍，毫不犹豫地投弹，使残兵败将陷入无尽的火海。  
这艘军舰至今还没有弃船，决定死守？  
阿尔弗雷德忽然有逮到大鱼的预感，这样的预感驱使着他调整了一下无线电的频道。

“日本，你真的不考虑向Hero投降吗？”他随意地问道。  
很快他收到了模糊不清，却异常冰冷的回答。  
“如果有说毫无意义的废话的时间，您不如和在下决一死战，美国先生。”  
“真是固执的东洋人，既然如此，那如果有你的国土消失掉一块之类的事情发生，就不要怨Hero啦。”  
阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩关掉了无线电，全身心地投入到这一场属于他的战争之中。杀戮会带来和平，胜利与死亡伴随，在得到和平的过程中，死亡只是一个数字而已。  
唯一需要想着的就是如何歼灭自己的敌人。  
珍珠港战役，中途岛战役，所罗门战役，埃斯帕恩斯角，亨德森机场……  
无数的鲜血横亘在这之间，阿尔弗雷德的眼眸中是一片惊人的冷酷。  
为了和平，请你去死吧，本田菊。  
比睿号沉没的时候，本田菊狼狈地掉进海里，还好忠心耿耿的士兵把他救上接应的船只。头发湿淋淋的少年抹着嘴角的血迹，仰头望着天空中盘旋的战斗机。  
他的不甘的神情还未消退，心底便产生寒胆，即使是隔着军舰和飞机的距离，他依旧能够感受到美利坚的强大与冷酷。  
这个家伙疯起来根本没有人挡得住！本田菊想到，这样的阿尔弗雷德，无论是想拖谁下地狱都是手到擒来。  
而他，或许已经在太平洋战场撑不下去了。

入夜，阿尔弗雷德在走下飞机的时候感觉手臂一阵发麻，似乎是因为过多的操作让肌肉抽痛。他随手揉了揉手臂内侧的肌肉，想到在中途岛时本田菊望着自己的眼神，那种黑沉的深不见底的眼眸，已经被法西斯的思想感染的彻彻底底。  
“东京特快在您面前毫无用处！”汉森过来搭阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，这位老兵感慨地说道：“琼斯先生，您真是我见过的最勇敢的长官！我们都是捡您的功劳了。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑了笑：“大概是我对那艘军舰上的人没什么好感。”  
“嘿，谁对那群家伙有好感呢。”汉森说道：“有时候真希望和平快点到来啊。”  
“会的。”阿尔弗雷德斩钉截铁地说道：“我会让它结束。”  
漫长的海战还在继续，巡洋舰战列舰与潜艇，鱼雷宛如鲨鱼一般于海底逡巡。这里战火灼灼。他抚了抚自己的船型军帽，天空中的月像是历经了风雨沧桑，平静地注视着这片土地上发生的惨痛与流血。  
1942年11月19日，阿尔弗雷德照例打退了日军不死心的反扑，下属带着一张纸片来了。  
“先生，白宫的电报。”  
“……唠叨的是道格拉斯还是罗斯福？”阿尔弗雷德抓了抓头发，懊恼地说道：“我不想看，明天再给我。”  
“都不是，先生，这是来自斯大林格勒的，您的私人电报。”  
阿尔弗雷德忽然心里一跳，停下了向前的脚步，他装作不经意的接过破译的纸条，扫了一眼这一条简短的消息。  
没有署名，没有题目，落款只有一句给阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。  
正文也只有一句话：Alf,this is our war!（阿尔弗，这是我们的战争！）  
他们都在各自的战场奋斗着，为了和平和更加多的什么。  
End the fight!Never again!(结束战争！不再重演！）

第七章 德黑兰会议

伊朗首都德黑兰迎来了几位重要人物。  
一架飞机缓缓降落在停机坪，苏维埃的农戈标志赤红的如同滴血，刺痛着人的眼睛，机翼卷起的风凛冽无比。随着飞机的升降器被放下，舱门紧接着打开了。  
“欢迎您的到来，苏联。”素有日不落帝国之称，金发碧瞳的极恶绅士迎着向他缓缓走来的北方巨国，露出矜持礼貌的微笑。他身着会议的正装，打着领结，手执文明杖，姿态优雅的像是要去赴一场宴会。  
这位昔年的海上霸主用来武装自己的绅士风度已经刻到了骨髓里，一举一动都带着雍容和华贵。  
伊万拢了拢自己被狂风卷起四处飞扬的围巾，一步一步踏着舷梯走到停机坪上。他依旧穿着一身笔挺的苏维埃军服，腰间别着枪支，军靴和皮带泛着冷光。即使他一直维持着虚假的和善微笑，但是亚瑟毫不怀疑，这个凶狠的苏维埃一言不合就会付诸武力。  
“啊，是英国啊，到得真早呢。”伊万微微挑了挑嘴角，率先向着会议室走去，他送了一句寒暄给特意出来迎接他的亚瑟，算是卖他一个面子。  
英国绅士礼节性地微笑道：“这下子到齐了，我相信我们会有一场愉快的谈话。”  
“愉快与否，不是取决于我，而是取决于你们的诚意。”伊万无声的笑了笑，常年的征战让他身上自然而然带着一股杀气和寒意，这种凛冽和压抑让亚瑟也不得不避其锋芒。  
——————

阿尔弗雷德坐在圆桌边，面前摆着厚厚的一沓文件，他靠着椅背，双腿交叠，右手不紧不慢地在文件上敲击。这种单调枯燥的声音反倒成了时间流逝的唯一证明。窗外是炫目的日光，衬得偌大的会议室更加空荡。  
走廊里传来皮鞋和军靴敲击地面的声音，漫不经心的阿尔弗雷德停止了这样打发时间的举动，微微侧头看向门口。  
亚瑟的皮鞋声他是听惯了的，而剩下的那一个熟悉而陌生的脚步声，应该是……  
会议室的木门格拉一声被推开，金发的绅士微微偏开身，让伊万先进门。他脸上始终挂着友好的微笑，一举一动都在示意英国对这次到来的苏维埃的礼节与尊重。这样的怀柔手段他用得手到擒来。  
而伊万只是瞥了他一眼，就看懂了这次亚瑟的态度，嘴角划过一丝嘲讽的微笑，他从善如流地进了会议室。  
阿尔弗雷德把玩着一支钢笔，假装在看向别处，而在感觉到灼热的视线落在自己身上的时候，他显得有些不安地调整了一下姿势，强迫自己把视线移向入座的伊万。而这个狡猾的斯拉夫人嘴角微微牵起，却好像从没有看他似的，偏头望向坐得笔直的亚瑟，这样无所谓的态度无端的让阿尔弗雷德有些气恼。  
“这是个愉快的中午，先生们。”亚瑟注意到他曾经的弟弟的异常，他感觉有一股暗流涌动在他们之间，但是他依旧用标准的英伦腔念出了他的开场白：“我们在这里会晤，共同商讨关于第二战场以及战后分配的一些问题。法西斯终将毁灭，世界会重获和平，在这平等正义的会议上，诸位请畅所欲言。”  
“好久不见了，琼斯。”伊万并没有接亚瑟的话，反倒是带着调侃地看着假装专心看文件的美利坚，他的金色的发依旧灿如朝阳，无端的让人觉得温暖。  
“……早上好，布拉金斯基阁下。”阿尔弗雷德抬头看向伊万，视线却被他灼热而黏稠的目光给攫住，那人淡紫色的眼眸中透出的笑意让他无处可藏，于是只能懊恼地咬了咬下唇。  
过去一年，他和伊万保持着私下的电报通信，滥用职权费尽周折地给对方递一些看似是厮杀宣言，实际上只有对方看得懂的调情话。即使是无聊的相互攻讦，也能从对方捉摸不定的态度中看出深藏的某些暧昧不明的东西。  
“去年12月2日，你的人工控制核裂变连锁反应成功了吧，恭喜。”伊万若无其事地与他寒暄。  
“看在自由女神的份上，流亡科学家们都非常的具有智慧，并且愿意为了和平和自由奋斗。”阿尔弗雷德以同样轻松的口吻回答道。“卫国战争胜利结束，恭喜你，苏维埃。”  
“托您的福，是场惨胜。”  
亚瑟碧绿的眼眸微微深沉了一点，他没有想到，作为资本主义领头羊的阿尔弗雷德和社会主义头号交椅的伊万私下关系并不如想象中僵硬。他扫了一眼两人胶着的视线，即使是互相打着机锋，也掩盖不住言语间的熟稔和默契。  
这件事情阿尔弗雷德居然瞒着他！亚瑟完美的微笑出现了一丝隐约的裂痕，本想散会后揪起阿尔弗雷德的领子好好质问一下，但是他却蓦然想起，现在美利坚的国力更胜于他，他已经不是当年的世界霸主了。

“进入正题吧，苏联阁下，我们来谈谈关于开辟欧洲第二战场的事情。”亚瑟为了打断他们颇有默契的寒暄，提高声音提了提这次会议的重点：“我与美国达成了一致，从法国西北部的诺曼底登陆，代号霸王行动。”  
“不会再出现拖延了吗？”伊万十指相交，微微倾身，似乎在认真聆听。  
“预定在明年8月。”  
“哎？依旧很晚啊。”伊万有些失望地用轻柔的语气说道：“提前一点吧，我相信半年的时间足够盟军做充分的准备，所以，五月怎么样？”  
阿尔弗雷德表情严肃，冷峻的蓝色眸光直直刺向一脸笑意的苏维埃，他下意识地讥讽道：“涉及一百万人，作战计划不是想改就改的。”  
“既然提出了这个议案，并且邀请了我，这意味着盟军需要苏联的支持吧。”伊万斜眼瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德的脸庞，唇边带笑：“如果按我说的时间，我可以承诺苏军在同一时间发动对德作战，减轻你们的压力。”  
阿尔弗雷德一噎，想要反驳，亚瑟却制止了他接下来的话，凝视着孤高又冰冷的北方雪国：“我想我们可以开诚布公地谈谈，请列出你的条件吧。”  
伊万无声的笑了笑，他说道：“如果美利坚成为我的领土的话……我答应你们的条件也不是不行喔。”  
“你——！”阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住拍案而起，文件重重地掼在桌面上，白纸纷纷扬扬。  
亚瑟的脸色一僵，有些不可置信地看着口出狂言的伊万。  
“……开玩笑的，别那么紧张，琼斯。我只是在表达友好喔。”伊万弯起眼眸，遮挡住眼底略显凛冽的侵占欲望。  
阿尔弗雷德非常确定这家伙绝不是说笑，毛骨悚然的感觉从他的脊背一直通向大脑。他深知他这是被一头藏着利爪的猛兽盯上了，毫无疑问，无论是十年二十年还是百年，这个北方国度会用他漫长的时间和他耗下去，直到自己变成他的东西。  
危机感让他悸动不安，他双手撑着桌子，倾身低头，深深地凝视着坐在椅子上的伊万，说道：“这不该是友好的表达方式吧，苏维埃。”  
“让世界成为布尔什维克，你们不觉得这个想法很有趣吗？”  
“……哪里有趣了。”  
阿尔弗雷德如临大敌，却不料伊万伸出手，顺着他的脖颈摸下去，冰凉的指尖接触柔软的脖颈让他一阵毛骨悚然，仿佛下一秒伊万就会扣上他的脖子，但是没有。那只手仅仅是从他的衣领上取下别着的派克钢笔而已。  
钢笔表面有些磨损，看来是经常被把玩使用，上面还残留他的体温。伊万用拇指摩挲了一下，在阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的注视下，笑着用唇瓣亲吻着钢笔，仿佛在堂而皇之地撩拨着谁。  
这个举动几乎是调戏了，阿尔弗雷德几乎不敢回头看亚瑟的反应。想必他的前监护人碧色的眼眸已经燃烧着火焰，就等着散会后狠狠地毒舌他一番。  
伊万从容地从桌上抽出一份文件，大致浏览了一遍。  
“这一份是建立非地区性世界组织的提案？听起来不错，我没有异议，不过一定要保证苏联作为创始国的地位和权力喔。”伊万仔细的扫了一眼文件，取下笔帽，行云流水似地在文件下签署了自己的国名。  
“还有些议题，关于普鲁士，德意志的处理方案……”英国费尽力气才压抑住自己的坏脾气，曾经的极恶绅士从不在公开场合失去风度。“我和美国主张分割。”  
“要消灭的是法西斯国家不是吗？”  
伊万随手把文件递给阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德在扫了一眼这文件后，咬牙切齿地发现，这个狡猾精明的苏联人选了一份最无关痛痒的文件签字，既能表现他合作的态度，又不会损失自己的利益。  
“肃清以普鲁士为首的军国主义，不是更好的处理方案吗？”  
伊万平静的面容上已经失却了笑容，他双腿交叠，手指不紧不慢地敲击着扶手，早已死去的沙皇时代似乎在他身上重现，力量和权柄带来的危险气场让他格外的迷人。在谈及德意志和普鲁士时，他暗沉的眼眸中透出的实质性的杀气让人不禁寒胆。  
“如果盟军做不到的话，我可以帮忙看管普鲁士喔。”

会议最终在大方面达成了一致。  
亚瑟最终取出了英国国王为纪念斯大林格勒保卫战胜利而铸造的宝剑，赠与伊万。而这位傲慢的国度轻轻地笑了一声，然后友好地接过宝剑亲吻剑鞘，算是接受了亚瑟的善意。   
出了会议室，亚瑟快步追上阿尔弗雷德，压低声音对他说道：“阿尔，你和伊万那家伙到底是怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事？”阿尔弗雷德敷衍道：“如你所见，亚瑟。他挑衅我，我回击，就是这样一个互看不顺眼的敌对关系。”  
“真的？”亚瑟怀疑的扫视了一眼阿尔弗雷德，而在看到阿尔弗雷德年轻却又健美的躯体和充满活力的面容时，亚瑟还是叹了口气放弃了这个话题，目送着阿尔弗雷德迈着轻快的步伐走过回廊，然后转弯。  
亚瑟没有跟上去，而是选择了向出口走，那里停着他的飞机。他急着回国向上司汇报这次会议的成果。  
而亚瑟不知道的是，如果他这个时候折回到那个走廊，他能够看到刚才在会议上水火不容的两个国家正藏在柱子后，搂在一起接吻。

阿尔弗雷德手里攥着纸条，理智告诉他应该丝毫不理会这样的邀约，登上飞机扬长而去，而脚步却克制不住地向着隐蔽的走廊深处走去。  
忽然他的手腕被人大力拉住，然后被野蛮地拽到柱子后面，阿尔弗雷德踉跄一步头撞在了某个人的胸口，军服上的金属勋章硌痛了他的脸。接着阿尔弗雷德发现自己的腰部被环住了，脸庞被粗暴地按在了某个人的肩头。  
“喂，你太暴力了……”阿尔弗雷德抱怨道。  
“理解一下，毕竟我可是很想念你的呢，阿尔弗。”伊万伸出手抚摸着他的金发和后颈，偏低的体温让阿尔弗雷德缩了缩脖子。  
阿尔弗雷德象征性地挣扎了一下，然后说道：“这好像不是什么礼貌的外交方式吧。”  
“不要装正经，阿尔弗。”伊万凑近他的耳垂恶劣地吹了口气，温热的气体拂在他的耳侧。“要知道我们这么久没见了，你又给我送了一年多的情书。”  
“那不是……好吧，随你怎么理解。”阿尔弗雷德想要反驳，却沮丧地发现他们这样动用职权发互相挑衅和诅咒的越洋电报的行动，确确实实像互诉爱语。  
伊万见他默认，无声地笑了笑，反身把阿尔弗雷德压在柱子的背面，这里几乎被阴影笼罩，光芒汇聚伊万的眼底，波光粼粼的紫色海洋中有阿尔弗雷德的倒影。  
五厘米的身高差非常适合接吻，于是阿尔弗雷德也这样做了。  
他环住伊万的脖颈，仰起头叼住那人薄薄的唇瓣，莽撞地胡乱啃咬。伊万则是从善如流地环住他的腰吻着他的下唇，舔舐着他的唇瓣和齿列，嘴唇缠绵又细密地纠缠在一起，低沉喘息声奏出暧昧的音律。阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼眸宛如晴空一样，凝视着伊万的模样依旧杀气腾腾。  
“把舌头伸出来，阿尔弗。”伊万放开他的唇，然后在他的唇边轻柔地吐息。  
“如你所愿，见鬼的苏维埃。”阿尔弗雷德拿下鼻梁上架着的眼镜，让其悄然落地。  
无形的默契让他们再度吻到一起，舌与舌的纠缠让这个吻越发深入，伊万以一种绝对霸道的姿态扫荡着阿尔弗雷德的口腔，湿润的吻带起暧昧的水声，在这寂静的走廊格外明显。阿尔弗雷德则是不甘示弱地攻击着伊万灵活的舌尖，试图反击，而对方的舌尖却长驱直入舔舐他的上颚。溢出的津液从唇瓣相交的地方溢出，顺着脖颈的线条向下流。  
伊万的吻技出奇的好，而且他近乎蛮力的禁锢方式让阿尔弗雷德无从着力，只能背靠着柱子无力的挣扎。  
良久唇分，伊万伸出食指挑断牵连出的暧昧银丝，用手指捻了一下。而阿尔弗雷德只能倚着柱子大口喘息，艳色的嘴唇湿润无比，明明是带着些微狠意的眼神，却有着非同一般的魅力。  
阿尔弗雷德伸出舌头缓慢地舔去嘴角残留的津液，用挑衅的眼神看向他，说道：“技术不错。”  
面对他的寻衅，伊万无声地微笑了起来。  
暗淡的光芒下，两个人的影子，再次重叠在一起。

第八章 诺曼底登陆

天色巍巍，诺曼底的黎明还没有来到。深沉似墨的海平面上却出现了盟军的舰队。这些舰船悄无声息地于海上乘风破浪，而诺曼底海滩的警哨却对此毫无防备。  
这些不请自来的客人来自英吉利海峡对面，即将决定西线战场的未来。  
英国皇家巡洋舰上，海军总司令伯特伦·拉姆齐正陪伴着一位遥遥望向对面陆地的英国军官。  
他总是拿在手中的权杖如今已被枪支取而代之，胸前别着维多利亚女王赐予的皇家勋章。千百年的战争让他的气场沉稳而冷厉，大英帝国的荣光与落寞都盛在他高贵的祖母绿色眼眸中，最后成就了他无与伦比的孤独。  
“已经逼近诺曼底了，柯克兰先生。”  
“伯特伦上将。”亚瑟平静的嗓音蕴含几分肃杀。  
“是！”  
“攻下诺曼底，然后，解放法国。”亚瑟挑了挑他的唇角，绅士的矜持和昔年海上霸主的气场糅合在一起，为他的嗓音更添几分雍容与冷酷。  
“愿国王陛下的威仪护佑我们的胜利。”  
些微的月光穿透云层落在波澜起伏的海面，跨越英吉利海峡的风扬起他的军服衣摆，他的侧脸湮没在浓浓的黑暗之中，唯有一丝锋利的笑容清晰可辨。  
亚瑟手中的枪支轻轻地点着甲板，他有些焦虑，也有些不安和期待。但是他依旧贵气逼人，无可挑剔的礼仪几乎让人有这样的错觉：他手中拿的不是代表战争的枪，而是国王的权杖。  
而在巡洋舰逼近滩头的时候，他看了看表，指针已经指向了六点二十八分。  
他轻轻地点头，伯特伦会意地向全体海军下达了命令。  
“霸王行动——正式开始！”

舰队的炮火撕裂了虚伪的平静，在漫漫火光之中，抢滩登陆战开始了。前方，率先到达的背着装备的士兵们前赴后继地涌向诺曼底海滩，用生命撕开防御。  
亚瑟站在巡洋舰的甲板上，周身炮火连绵，他拒绝了伯特伦让他去安全的舰内一避的请求，而是提起了自己的枪。他身边的炮火手已经在轰炸海边防线，士兵们接连下海，向着海岸处推进。  
“请您去舰内吧，这里太危险了，丘吉尔先生要求我保护好您的安危。”  
“伯特伦上将。”亚瑟微笑着以食指压了压唇，比了一个噤声的手势，然后他利落地为枪上膛。“不要告诉丘吉尔，他总是瞎操心。”  
“可是您……”  
“伯特伦，漫长的一天，已经开始了。”亚瑟仰望着破晓时分染上血色的天边，自言自语道。  
他要做很多事情，攻克诺曼底，越过塞纳-马恩省，渡过莱茵河，然后——解放巴黎！  
金发的英国绅士不禁微微握紧了手中的枪。  
弗朗西斯，你看，到最后还是我来救你。

————————

而在奥马哈海滩的登陆却没有那么顺利。由英国海军和美国海军送上奥马哈的美国陆军遭遇了比想象中严重得多的损失。海滩上早就被德军布置了地雷，工兵只得顶着德军的炮火缓慢地清除陷阱。  
而6月6日起，盟军已经在四个海滩进行了登陆，务必要攻下诺曼底才能够建立桥头堡。  
这次筹策良久的霸王行动必须成功。否则在欧洲开辟第二战场的计划就会失败。  
阿尔弗雷德呆在美国海军的驱逐舰上，海滩登陆部队久未传来消息，他立即意识到也许是登陆出了问题。他湛蓝的眼眸中似乎有火焰在燃烧，一种责任感激荡在他年轻的心中，如今的形式让他已经不能只呆在军舰上。  
“您的意思是让我们不顾海事防御的威胁，强行突破支援陆军？这样会让我们的海军冒触雷，搁浅，甚至被155m海岸炮炸毁的风险。”  
“但是，如果我们不当机立断，我们可能会失去大部分登陆部队，这样的景象我不想看到，您也不想吧，阁下。”  
阿尔弗雷德甩下一句话，没有理会他剩下的辩驳。他行使了自己的上将权限，迅速地取得了临时指挥权。  
然后他立即命令十七艘驱逐舰随他一起去奥马哈海滩，为陆军提供火力支援。  
总归，不能被亚蒂……还有那家伙看扁啊。  
阿尔弗雷德想起特工为他传递的情报，伊万那家伙，应该已经推进到白俄罗斯附近了吧。为了把妹妹从路德维希手里抢回来，那家伙估计会不顾一切地打赢这场仗。  
舰队在海面上乘风破浪，阿尔弗雷德压了压自己的船型军帽，望着无边无际的海平面，那里的旭日正高高升起，一视同仁地普照着世界。

——————  
历时一周的血战终于结束，德国驻军投降，巴黎解放。这座优美的文化之都，最终因为德军指挥官的一念之差而完整地保存下来。即使空气中仍然有着血腥味儿，巴黎人民的脸上依旧充满了欢悦。  
随着自由法国第二装甲师入城的亚瑟却无暇随着游行的人们走过香榭尔大道，而是快步向着一条偏僻的路而去。  
他向来沉稳的脸上，此时浮现出一丝难以言喻的急切。  
“你走那么快做什么，喂，等等我亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德还沉浸在拯救世界的成就感中，他见到步履匆匆的英国，怀着疑惑跳下坦克，快步追上去。  
“阿尔，你可以不用跟来。”  
“路德维希被打退，巴黎解放，很快戴高乐就会出现在演讲台上，作为盟军的一员，你应该出现并且发表讲话。”  
“这种事情交给你了，听着阿尔，我有重要的事情去做。”  
阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼珠转了转，一丝了然的笑意浮现在他的脸上。他笃定地说道：“你是打算去救法国？”  
亚瑟没有否认，只是微微攥紧了手中的枪。他似乎已经做好了恶战的准备，即使德军投降，不代表弗朗西斯被囚禁的地方是安全的。根据军情六处的情报，那里还残余忠于法西斯德国的特务。  
“拯救世界是Hero的责任哦，我和你一起去，不接受反对意见。”

弗朗西斯被关在巴黎一座偏僻的别墅中，由接管法国的纳粹军官看管。所谓最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，军情六处曾在德国本土仔细寻找过弗朗西斯的行踪，毫无所获。最终留驻法国的特工把情报给了亚瑟——弗朗西斯被关在巴黎。  
碧绿色的藤萝爬满了铁质的围栏，鲜艳的玫瑰一簇簇地盛放，在巴黎的阳光下格外的明媚灿烂。二层小楼平平无奇，从外表看完全不像监牢。  
亚瑟输入了密码，门嘎啦一声打开了。  
他提着枪，决然走入门内，而第二道锁他并没有钥匙。不复沉稳的绅士已经不想管是否有陷阱，而是急不可耐地举起枪直接打穿门锁，踏入玄关。  
“这个阵仗真是挺大的啊~”阿尔弗雷德看着对准他们脑门的三把枪，微笑着用轻松的语气说道。  
“这意味着我的情报准确。”亚瑟脸色一冷，面前的三名德国特务在看到他无机质的祖母绿色眼眸时，不知为何有些畏惧。  
“小时候你给我讲的童话故事。”阿尔弗雷德指了指面色不愉的亚瑟，又附带暗示意味地指了指楼上，取笑道：“王子救公主~”  
亚瑟被三支枪指着脑门的时候，脸上依旧没有浮现出畏惧。他微微一勾唇角，昔年的强盗本性在他的身上焕发，常年的战争更加磨砺他的筋骨。他拔出手枪闪电般地打爆了一个特工的头，然后以手肘击落第二个人手上的枪，侧头躲过擦着耳朵的子弹。当他坚硬的军靴踩在第三个人的头上时，剩下两人已经成为了尸体。  
微烫的枪管抵着特工的脑袋，亚瑟冷声问道：“弗朗西斯是不是就被关在这里？”  
果不其然没有得到答案，忠于职守的德国特工就直接自尽。  
厌恶的甩了一下爱枪上的血液，亚瑟头也不回地向着楼上走去。抱着手臂看着这一幕的阿尔弗雷德有些遗憾的对着德国特工的尸体摇了摇头。  
“所以来救公主的不是王子，是海盗啊。亚瑟·柯克兰，这个海盗帝国可从来没有讲过理。”  
等到阿尔弗雷德踏上二楼时，所有的守卫都被亚瑟单人单枪干掉了。金发的年轻国家颇为怀念地想起上一次见到这样的亚瑟时，他还是辉煌的日不落帝国，殖民地遍布全球。  
而在一战后他采取绥靖政策，变得犹豫而安怠，讲实话阿尔弗雷德是看不上那样的亚瑟的，可是在营救弗朗西斯时，亚瑟沉睡在身体中多年的一个灵魂，在悄然苏醒。  
他忽然明白为什么在戴高乐请求盟军协助解放巴黎时，亚瑟答应的那么爽快，甚至利益至上的他没有提出什么要求。  
阿尔弗雷德踏着一路的血迹走向尽头洞开的那扇门，他最终没有进去。  
那是一对宿敌互诉爱语的时间。

——————

背对着他的金发男人穿着白衬衫，柔软的晨光透过铁栏杆照射在室内，冷灰色的铁的光芒象征着不自由，这里只有一张床和一个书柜，里面装着的都是法西斯的著作，那从未被翻开过，架子上已经落了一层薄薄的灰。  
看来法西斯企图改造他的意图最终还是失败了。整个欧洲文艺的导师，法国大革命的兴起国思想上可没有那么软弱，能够被肆意揉搓。  
男人双腕上戴着铁质的锁链，另一端牢牢地钉死在墙上。他侍弄着一支快要枯萎的玫瑰，即使手指伤痕累累，他的气质依旧透着贵族般的优雅雍容，那一种无论在任何逆境中都不会被剥夺的美丽几乎刺痛了亚瑟的眼睛。  
走廊上的枪响，他没道理听不见。  
亚瑟咬了咬牙，定神看着弗朗西斯的背影。金发的法国男人终于在亚瑟的脚步声到身后之时，停下了手中的动作。  
接着他用优美的法语说道：“Bonjour！Arthur.”

祖母绿色眼眸的英国人放下了手中紧握的枪，军服上残留的血滴滴答答地落在地面上，汇聚成一小滩血泊。巴黎的晨光透过栅栏的缝隙漏进这个简陋的囚室之中，星星点点地洒落在地上。  
“哥哥我现在没有欧罗巴第一美人的风度了，如果被小亚瑟看到会笑一辈子的。”他没有回头，只是淡淡地苦笑道。  
“和你对着干了一百多年，也无所谓这一个弱点吧。”亚瑟抿了抿唇，说道：“就是因为执着于这些毫无用处的东西，你才输得那么惨。马其诺防线的教训还不够吗？”  
“损人不戳伤疤啊，小亚瑟，哥哥我受伤了。”  
弗朗西斯微微转身，露出无奈带着包容的笑容，微光笼罩着他的侧脸，他面容疲倦却不绝望，依旧光辉夺目。  
亚瑟丢下枪，走上前一步，低下身拥住坐着的弗朗西斯。他不知不觉中声音已经嘶哑，只能低声在弗朗西斯的耳边喃喃道：“红酒混蛋……我来解放巴黎了。”  
我来救你，所以不要怕。  
“不要这个表情啊，小亚瑟，哥哥我会心疼的。”弗朗西斯微微地叹了一口气。  
金发男人温柔的手拂过他的鬓发，玫瑰的芬芳与血腥味交织在一起，悱恻至极。伴随着那个男人无声落在额角的吻，强韧的几乎能扛起一切的亚瑟几乎觉得，一切都值得。  
接纳并且扶植法国的流亡政府，在欧罗巴孤军作战，与德意志进行几乎绝望的对抗的大不列颠所有的意志都随着这份温柔溃散，德军对伦敦的轰炸造成的伤口似乎也不再疼痛，诺曼底登陆之后一直不眠不休的亚瑟·柯克兰，终于宛如船舶停靠在归宿的港湾，安静地在放在心上许多年的男人怀中，慢慢阖上了眼睛。  
此时晨光正好。

第九章他们在柏林

1945年4月16日 白宫

今日的华盛顿是不同的。往来于白宫的人们一致穿上了黑色西服，每个人的脸上都带着沉痛，不发一言。阿尔弗雷德的表情是麻木的平静。白宫前的旗帜已经降下，而他身穿黑色的丧服，机械地随着人流一起来到那位熟悉的上司的遗像前，献上手中的花。  
就在四天前，罗斯福，这位他非常尊敬的上司，就这样去世了。  
他们的存在就是这样，看着熟悉的人随着时光渐渐老去，然后消失，最后只留下一张黑白照片供人缅怀。  
而时光从来不在他身上刻下痕迹，只要国家存在，他就会永存。  
他放下手中的蓝铃花，安静地伫立在上司的遗像前，他依稀记得他还在前几日和亚瑟轻松地谈笑，语气中无不炫耀：“罗斯福是个值得尊敬的伟大上司，Hero非常喜欢他，自从他把Hero的经济危机治好，我就决心好好支持他！等着瞧吧，我的国运会越来越昌盛。”  
而迎接他的，是总统的讣告。  
新任上司很快入主白宫，这个国家总是在运转着，从不会因为缺失什么人而停滞。  
新上司是杜鲁门，阿尔弗雷德并没有什么异议。他一如既往地来到上司的办公室，欧洲第二战场已经基本没他什么事，他大可以安静地在国内待上一段时日，缅怀一下去世的上司。  
“琼斯阁下，您来了。”  
“是的，找我有什么事吗？杜鲁门先生。”  
“刚才从前线传来战报，苏联，开始围攻柏林了。”杜鲁门双手交叉，忧心忡忡地说道。  
阿尔弗雷德知道罗斯福的用意，让苏联拿下柏林，获得这一份打败法西斯的荣耀，是为了弥补他卫国战争付出的代价。但是他偏偏就是不甘心，年轻又任性的国家自诩世界第一的英雄，打败恶棍这样的事情偏偏要让给苏维埃那个家伙，对上帝发誓，他绝对咽不下这口气。  
阿尔弗雷德摆正了自己的军帽，眼里流转着浓浓的战意，想来至少也得和伊万争上一争才行。他随意地向着总统挥了一下手，就转身打算离开他的办公室。  
“您去哪里？”杜鲁门有些看不懂他们这位年轻的祖国，连忙问道。  
“柏林。”

————————  
伊万随着朱可夫元帅进入柏林已经有一段日子，硝烟迭起，苏联鲜红的旗帜在柏林的每一处飘扬着，宛如他胸口赤红的徽章，有种惊心动魄的凝练之美。  
想必盟军正在为他们的进度而烦恼着吧。前几日与美利坚在易北河会师的场景依然历历在目，美国毫不掩饰地对他表现了竞争意愿，这让伊万会心一笑。  
有些东西已经初现端倪，他们却能够仿佛老情人一般握手和拥抱，又如同战友一般谈论漫长的战争，难得的和平使得这份情谊微妙至极，这样的暧昧不捅破的时候，阿尔弗雷德半醉着躺在他怀里的样子很好看。  
他面容俊挺，蓝眸半合，勾着他的脖颈送上甜蜜的吻。或许是玩笑，又或许是酒后真意。他的轮廓映着篝火，而有些东西已然潜滋暗长。  
他很喜欢这个吻，并且像不满足的孩子，想要得到更多。

伊万从容地迈着步子，坚硬的军靴敲击着柏林雨后的道路，仿佛胜利者巡视着自己的领地。而他的身后是庞大的白俄罗斯集团方面军，已经全数集结。这正好是4月30日拂晓，占领国会大厦的战绩将成为履历中无与伦比的光辉一页。  
“今日之后，您将因占领柏林，迫使德国投降而在战争史上永垂不朽，朱可夫同志。”伊万不紧不慢地走到了他的元帅身边，柔软的声线在这朝雾之中显得格外恬静，可朱可夫清楚地知道其中蕴含的杀伐。  
元帅一声令下，平静的拂晓被厮杀声残忍撕裂。  
最后的战争，开始了。  
这会是我的囊中之物，阿尔弗。  
伊万微微压了压自己的军帽，从身边的士兵手中接过苏联的鲜红旗帜，紫色的眼眸注视着面前的国会大厦。一身硝烟的苏维埃唇角露出一个略带杀意的玩味笑容，把国旗扛在肩上，就随着蜂拥的士兵一同攻入了国会大厦。  
是时候好好教训不乖的小孩了。  
你们让我很不悦呢，基尔伯特，路德维希。  
————————

国会的地下室恐怕是这座建筑物里最安全的地方了，作为国家象征的他们和元首一起被藏到这里。  
这时候，没有人再去管他们的国家化身的安危了。所有死守国会大厦的德国军人都抱着有去无回的心情，一层楼一层楼地死守，和苏军酣斗。  
“那只该死的西伯利亚蠢熊，我也是士兵，我要出去战斗……”伤痕累累的普鲁士挣扎着想要从地板上站起来，却吃痛地捂住自己的肩膀，撕裂的疼痛让他只能靠在墙壁上喘息。  
苏联占领德国走的是东普鲁士，他的身体状况绝不容乐观。  
“哥哥，你先休息，我去！”路德维希的脸上充斥着一种穷途末路的浓重悲伤，然而骄傲和固执让他不会那么简单地认输，即使兵临城下，他也要战斗到最后一秒钟。  
然而被围困起来的国会大厦就是一座孤岛，没有外援，没有任何希望。  
这是一场没有任何胜算的斗争。  
忽然，地下室更深一层的门扉中传来一声枪响，路德维希猛然意识到了什么，连忙用备用钥匙打开了门。浓郁的鲜血气息扑面而来，他凝望着躺在一片血泊中的上司和他的情妇，忽然感觉一阵头晕目眩。  
巨大的无助让这位一意孤行的国家近乎崩溃，他赤红的眼眸中充斥着浓烈的不甘，最终化成了一片死水。  
“哥哥，现在……我们还能做什么？”  
“战斗到最后一刻，直到流干最后一滴血！你要记住，我们是德意志！”普鲁士勉力地扶着墙壁站起来，他抿起嘴唇，以悲壮的姿态为自己配上枪支，率先向地下室外走去。  
至少拼尽全力，不让别国的旗帜插在国会的顶端。  
守护他们的骄傲。  
当浓稠的鲜血溅满军服的时候，伊万扛着他染血的国旗突破到了楼顶。无数士兵掩护着他，就为了看到红旗在这里冉冉升起的一幕。  
而在楼顶等待他的，是黑洞洞的枪口。  
“被困在孤岛里的野兽还想做最后一搏吗？不如就跪在我面前投降好了，我也许会考虑手下留情哟。”伊万轻柔的声线宛如情人的低语，然而其中蕴含着绝对的冷酷。他挥手制止了想要协助他的士兵们，独自面对着这对兄弟几乎要杀人的目光。  
“做梦去吧！”基尔伯特赤红的眼眸死死地盯着这个可怖的斯拉夫男人，像是随时随地就会扑上来撕咬的黑鹰。  
“一打二我还是有点吃亏的喔。”面上纯真无辜的微笑看在别人眼中，却是宛如恶魔。伊万被血染红的围巾在柏林的风中高高飘扬，国旗像被风鼓荡的风帆，另一只手中却拿着枪。  
这是征服，绝对的武力带来的蛮力征服。  
“我们会打败你的，战斗至最后一刻，决不投降！”路德维希冷厉地说道。  
“那就来试试吧。”伊万从不畏惧这样的挑战。  
伴随着枪响，酣斗开始了。

男人之间的搏斗伴随着鲜血与硝烟，风头正盛的伊万与国土被入侵的东西德兄弟，他们之间最后的斗争相当残酷激烈。  
在踹退路德维希的时候，伊万同时要招架基尔伯特的肘击，默契的两兄弟紧密的配合让伊万显得有些吃力。而最擅长蛮力撕开封锁线的伊万干脆把枪管当成水管，用自己最习惯的战斗方式，直接敲裂基尔伯特本就受伤的肩骨。  
“哥哥！”路德维希的子弹上膛了，伊万侧身险险躲过。  
基尔伯特还能动的左手持枪，就地一滚在伊万的死角射击，这一下子伊万没能完全避过，子弹在他的手臂上开了一个洞，鲜血顺着手臂一直滴落到地上。  
“还会反抗呢，不错哟。”伊万舔了舔唇角的鲜血，笑容更加的明快。浓郁的杀气笼罩在他的周身，可怖的气场让人冷汗直流。  
伊万深知，如果要打败他们，必须要先毁掉其中一人。这样剩下的一个就不成为威胁。  
于是，他微微弯起了紫色的眼眸，锁定了受伤的普鲁士。  
相比以前矫健的身手，基尔伯特受伤后动作明显慢下来了。伊万抬起手对基尔伯特连放三枪，最后一发子弹嵌入他的右腿。接着，他毫不犹豫地向着明显露出颓势的普鲁士扑去，似乎要把他生擒。可是这让他把空门完全暴露给路德维希。  
“West，开枪！”基尔伯特受伤的腿流着血，他知道自己避无可避，立即大喊一声。  
“试试看喔，在我死之前，你的哥哥会先死掉~”  
枪声响了，擦过伊万的脸颊打中了墙壁，疼痛并没有降临。  
伊万知道自己赌对了。  
于是他捏着基尔伯特脆弱的喉管，用枪抵住他的太阳穴。在感受到普鲁士绝望的挣扎时，他用手臂用力捏碎了他还能活动的左手的腕骨，然后把破布娃娃一样的普鲁士提在手上，面对着路德维希颤抖着的枪口。  
“呐，你如果投降，你的哥哥就能活命喔，德国。”柔和的声线宛如地狱的通牒。  
“West！”  
“你没有任何选择了，德国。”伊万冷冷地说道：“你听到我的士兵的欢呼了吗？枪声已经停了，这也就说明着，你的士兵们已经全部阵亡。”  
“我……”路德维希看着咬牙忍着疼痛的哥哥，颓然地低下了头，这个往日严谨又高傲的男人，终于在这一刻承认了自己的失败。  
“放开我哥，我会投降的。”这一句话，几乎是溢着血的。

伊万把普鲁士的身体往地上随意一扔，腔调优雅地道：“在你们背叛我，撕毁条约的时候，就该意识到会有这么一天。我会打进柏林，把我所承受的一切，通通报复回来。”他没有再看失败者一眼，而是从容地拿起自己的旗帜，右手一扬，染血的苏维埃国旗在风中猎猎飘扬。  
“住手……”基尔伯特即使趴在地上，赤色的眼眸依旧不甘不屈，他费力地向前伸出手，试图抓住伊万的脚踝，阻止他把国旗插在国会顶端。  
伊万没有理会这一点阻碍，而是意气风发地举着旗帜走到铜马边，这时他睥睨着整个柏林，世界臣服在他的脚底，街道上充满着他的坦克和士兵。这样的征服感让他心情愉悦地眯起了紫色的眼眸。  
他居高临下，视野里出现了迟来的美军，为首的人他十分熟悉。  
他完全可以依靠自己对他的了解想象出阿尔弗雷德现在的表情，他相信这时候，那个骄傲又璀璨的国家一定是恶狠狠地仰望着自己的身影，湛蓝色的眼眸会燃烧着足以焚尽他的敌意，那种美丽又强韧的情感甘美的让人沉醉。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你来迟了。”伊万不禁微笑起来，自言自语道。  
阳光自他身后照耀而来，他的身影逆着光。  
伊万高高举起自己的旗帜，以绝对胜利者的姿态，把旗杆插进了德意志国会大厦顶楼的铜马缝隙之中。  
猎猎的风扬起苏维埃国旗，镰刀锤子和红星，久久飞扬在柏林的顶端。  
当国旗飘扬的时候，还在战斗的苏联士兵们爆发出欢呼声，这样的欢呼充斥着大街小巷，和着硝烟和坦克的轰鸣声，让还在负隅顽抗的德军颓然丧失战意。

就差那么一点，就差那么一点！  
阿尔弗雷德浑然不知自己的表情是多么的不甘，他身边的美军看着自己的祖国，噤声不语。而年轻的国家听着周围此起彼伏的苏维埃万岁声，近乎恼怒地向着国会大厦内冲去。  
当阿尔弗雷德到达顶楼的时候，他看见伊万正踩在即使狼狈却依旧不屈反抗的普鲁士背上，他身后是乱舞的鲜艳红旗，碎金一样的阳光照在他的身上，让他整个人笼罩在柔和的光晕之中，表情纯真的宛如天使。  
而此刻，没有任何一个人怀疑这个危险男人的强悍和攻击力。  
“这是你输了，阿尔弗。”他看到了他的到来，脸上带着志得意满的微笑，这样从容地说道。  
“苏维埃！”阿尔弗雷德忽然有了巨大的危机感，他似乎感受到了某种赤色的主义以瘟疫一样的速度蔓延，而始作俑者就是面前这个男人——伊万·布拉金斯基，他带来的威胁如影随形，几乎让年轻的美利坚窒息。  
亚瑟曾经和他讲过苏联威胁论，直至今日，阿尔弗雷德终于承认，亚瑟说的没有错。  
“放开普鲁士吧，他应该被带到军事法庭上接受裁决。”阿尔弗雷德说道。  
“这只是一点私人恩怨，盟军应该管不到吧。”伊万耸了耸肩，丝毫没有听从的意思。他笑着承受着路德维希想要杀人的目光和阿尔弗雷德的警惕眼神，微微地眯了眯眼睛：“柏林被苏联攻克，你亲眼所见，我相信等到战后分配时，盟军会把这一点考虑进去的。”  
“会如你所想，苏维埃。”阿尔弗雷德无力地动了动嘴唇。  
“不过来看看吗？从国会大厦上面看柏林，风景很好喔。”伊万似乎感受到了阿尔弗雷德的懊恼，恶趣味地火上浇油，招呼着他来分享苏联的胜利。  
阿尔弗雷德下意识地向前迈了一步，又猛然意识到自己又跟着这个独裁又强悍的男人的节奏走了。然而此时退缩会显得自己输不起，阿尔弗雷德抿紧了嘴唇，锐利的眼眸死死锁住伊万的侧脸，似乎要把他生拆入腹。  
而映入眼帘的除了硝烟与炮火，还有着满天的红旗。  
每条街道，每栋大楼，甚至窗口，红色无处不在。  
满眼的红色让阿尔弗雷德本能地感受到危机，他意识到了苏联，已经在他们所看不见的地方变得如此强大。  
伊万就站在国会大厦的最顶端望着自己的杰作，浓烈的征服欲让他单手揽过阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，把那具温热的身体困在自己的怀里。  
“你在颤抖哦，是在害怕什么吗？阿尔弗。”他低柔的声音在他的耳边响起。  
“不，这是兴奋。”

阿尔弗雷德真正地意识到，伊万·布拉金斯基，这个傲慢又强势的男人，会这样长长久久的和自己争夺下去。不计后果不计代价，他们今后会互相撕咬，乃至互相毁灭。  
这样的敌意深入他的骨髓，同样高傲的美利坚终于感受到了全身细胞都为之颤抖的兴奋，不久之后，他们之间也许只会剩下针对，残杀和博弈，他不会让这个家伙把红旗插满世界，所以他将会不计代价地阻止这一切，阻止CCCP，阻止伊万·布拉金斯基。  
“我想我知道你现在在想什么。”伊万笑着凑近他的耳边，低声说道：“你都写在脸上了，亲爱的阿尔弗，你想阻止我的共产主义。”  
“这毫无疑问。战后我们会是敌人，Hero可不想那种讨厌的红色遍布地球。”  
“如果你做得到的话，就来试试看啊。”伊万紫色的眼眸微微弯起，他的笑容越发地扩大了，血腥和霸道的气场让阿尔弗雷德如芒在背。  
“那就开战吧，伊万。”而阿尔弗雷德也不甘示弱地露出独有的张扬笑容，冷静又犀利的蓝眼睛中满满的都是冰冷的杀意。   
“那会是属于我们的战争。”

第十章秘密花园

美国 旧金山  
1945/6/26

联合国宪章的签字仪式结束的当天晚上，作为东道主国的阿尔弗雷德于旧金山郊外，他的私人宅邸举办了一场晚宴。他邀请了与会的五十一国国家代表，鉴于他在战争中水涨船高的国际威望，甚少有国家会拒绝这个邀约。  
虽说是私人宴会，但是这样浩大的手笔无疑是令这场晚宴变成了外交场，即使主人说只是国家化身相聚，不谈公事，也甚少有国家会当真。  
如果能够在这里结交美国或者苏联，也许一切都会不同。这是选择，也是机遇。  
今日深蓝夜幕宛如上好的绒毯，柔美的月光如水倾泻而下，银辉笼罩着华美的玫瑰庄园。这里修剪整齐的青草地翠绿芬芳，无论是圣母抱瓶的喷泉还是古希腊风格的雕塑，都体现出奢华。雕花大门洞开，从庭院一直铺到大门台阶的深红色天鹅绒毯上，已经三三两两地行走着一些国家。  
经过长廊，就是金碧辉煌的宴会大厅了。悬挂在走廊墙壁上的都是应当陈列博物馆的名画，随意一个室内的喷泉都被认出是大师之作。  
一些小国极力忍住四处张望的冲动，随着优美的交响乐，抬头挺胸地走进面前陌生的宴会大厅。他们知道，如果自己被某位看中，战后恢复和今后的安全，就会得到保障。

随意地站在高高的酒塔前的淡金发男子动作优雅地执起高脚杯，先倾斜酒杯观察了一下色泽，再闻了闻芬芳迷人的酒香，随后他美丽的脸上浮现出满意的神色，在浅浅的抿了一口红酒后，他偏了偏头与身边身着黑色正装的绅士笑谈两句。  
“阿尔现在足够优秀，已经能够独当一面了呢。”法国人微微笑了：“除了闹独立之外，你的教育也不算太失败。”  
“你是在讽刺我吗，弗朗西斯？”  
“哪敢有那个意思呢，小亚瑟，你可是我的救命恩人呢。”弗朗西斯暧昧地对他眨了眨碧蓝色的眼睛，调笑道。  
“那就拿出你5%的GDP当报酬如何？”  
“……伟大的大英帝国，你是开玩笑的吧？”弗朗西斯优雅的表情顿时开裂，连忙软语安抚一刀直戳他伤疤的亚瑟。  
绅士高贵的祖母绿色眼眸中流露出几分促狭的笑意，曾经互看不顺眼的两人在签订了联合国宪章后，难得能够安逸地闲话家常。  
浮动的玫瑰香气似乎在诠释雅致的定义，而从弓弦和管乐器中流泻出的美妙音乐，更为这样的场合平添几分悠闲。

“伊万，我果然还是有些不习惯这样的场合。”身着黑色西装的黑发国家偏过头望着身边站着的银发男人，一向淡然从容的脸上还是能看出少许不适应。  
身量纤细的他脊背挺直如松，鬓发被束在脑后，这种来自东方的矜贵气质与西方的奢靡作风显得有些格格不入，但是他不愧是活了五千年的国家，沉静又不卑不亢地跟在伊万的身后，国家利益把他们联系在了一起。  
“必要的外交宴会，你很快就会习惯了，耀。”伊万扫了一眼这个辉煌的大厅，不少触及他眼神的国家都匆匆低下头，也有为数不少的欣喜地望着他。  
攀附与畏惧。  
而谁又能看到他荣光下的尸骨遍野呢。伊万索然无味地这样想着。  
伊万即使穿着正装也不摘下他的围巾，可以说是在场打扮最独特的了。在他领着中国出席这场宴会时，几乎没有人敢上来搭话。而作为红色帝国的苏联似乎也乐得这样的清净，与这位来自亚细亚的东方国家相谈甚欢。王耀家中一直闹革命，等到日本一投降估计好戏就要开幕了。  
他还在中国问题上和美国角力，中国之后的颜色将会影响世界格局。  
作为近邻，贫穷弱小但是幅员辽阔的王耀，将是他在亚细亚最好的盟友。  
当然，他会把王耀变成红色主义的一员，这样就是同志了呢。

“你们居然躲到这里来了，让Hero找了好久。”宴会的主人阿尔弗雷德端着酒杯向他们走来，这个年轻的国家在看到和伊万站在一起的王耀，微微眯起了他湛蓝色的眼眸，继而那一丝古怪的表情随着他爽朗的笑隐去。  
”祝贺你，战胜德国，卫国战争获得完全胜利。”阿尔弗雷德端着红酒向伊万示意，一双眼眸紧紧地锁定着他的面容，明明是带着笑的祝贺，却莫名其妙的多了几丝杀气。  
“感谢你的祝贺，美国。”紫色的眼眸在辉煌的灯火下流光溢彩，柔和的声调也溢出了些许莫名的凛冽。  
伊万想从身边的台子上拿起红酒，阿尔弗雷德却递过来了一个杯子，耸耸肩说道：“喏，给你准备的伏特加。”  
“蛮周到的啊，美利坚。”伊万笑了笑，接过阿尔弗雷德手中的酒，对他举了举杯。  
无形而凝练的气氛在他们之间浮动，接着是酒杯清脆的撞击声。  
“为了和平。”  
“为了胜利。”  
“Cheers！”

琉璃一样通透的酒在灯光的折射下显得格外的美丽，酒一入喉，气氛微醺，两人蕴含深意的眼神交换竟然有种分外的缠绵，胶着的目光似乎让空气都灼热起来。  
而他们看似不经意的聊天，也有着些许的硝烟味。  
“听说你的原子弹研制成功了，不知威力如何。说不定试爆就会哑火哦。”伊万的特工无时无刻的监视和刺探让他对面前的美国人了如指掌。  
“这不劳你操心，苏维埃，遵守你对日作战的诺言吧。”阿尔弗雷德似乎不意外伊万的消息来源，这项研究属于绝密，但是临近投放，还是会有些消息透漏出来，他瞥了一眼沉默的王耀，笑容满面地说道：“Wang，你身边的这个家伙，控制欲超强，而且诚信值堪忧哦。Hero劝你最好和他离得远一些，当然，能来Hero这边最好不过了。”  
伊万的笑容微微敛去，挑起眉说道：“离间别人的友谊可不是个好习惯哦，美利坚合众国。”  
“哈，既然你这么说，那么就愿你们的友谊天长地久。”  
阿尔弗雷德颇为讥诮地笑起来，这个年轻却利益至上的国家深知，天长地久是国家与国家之间最大的谎言。  
他更清楚的明白，而自己和伊万之间，连这样的谎言，也从未有过。

鎏金的钟敲了九下，宴会的时间到了。  
阿尔弗雷德颇为冷静地推了推眼镜，转身向台上走去。他笑容满面地对着他的客人们说道：“欢迎各位来到Hero的庄园，我宣布舞会开始，祝大家有个美妙的夜晚。”  
他话音刚落，乐队奏起了韵律动人的圆舞曲。  
阿尔弗雷德扫了一眼伊万和王耀谈笑的角落，不知是嫉妒还是警惕地抿紧了嘴唇，随即他眼尖的看到了刚刚离开弗朗西斯，打算去与波兰交流一下的亚瑟。  
于是他三步并作两步，一把抓住走到餐台边的英国绅士的手腕，笑着说道：“和我跳个开场舞吧，亚瑟。”  
“喂，阿尔……”今天吃错了什么药了，亚瑟忍住没把下句地说出口，只是不悦地说道：“你去找别人，别闹，我还有正事……”  
“你答应了。乐队，换一首蓝色多瑙河。”阿尔弗雷德自说自话，半拖半拽地把不情不愿的大英帝国带进舞池，对着亚瑟一脸嫌弃的表情，他装作读不懂空气，笑的露出一口白牙。  
“我会给你展示我的舞技的，亚瑟。”  
阿尔弗雷德边说边悄悄望向伊万所在的角落，北方雪国似乎注意到了他的动作，停止了和王耀的交谈，一双紫琉璃一样的眼眸牢牢地盯着他的一举一动。  
阿尔弗雷德似乎能看到伊万眼底明显的不悦，于是微微扬起嘴角，志得意满地扶着亚瑟的腰，打算用舞步挑衅他的宿敌。  
优美的旋律响起了，阿尔弗雷德右手执住亚瑟的手腕，带着他在舞池中旋转起来。  
而亚瑟的宫廷舞修养却不知比他好几倍，亚瑟很快就反应过来，这小子会跳是会跳，但是他的注意力根本不在曲子上，光顾着望其他地方，舞步是对了，但是节奏踩得一塌糊涂。  
“你脑子里进的都是汉堡包吗？节拍错了！”优雅的绅士一脸无语地配合着踩不对节奏的阿尔弗雷德，尽最大的努力挽救他东道主的面子。  
亚瑟压低声音的提醒并不能唤回某人魂飞天外的思绪，而在舞曲转节拍的时候，阿尔弗雷德刚好踩在了他的皮鞋上。  
亚瑟脸色一青，他已经看到弗朗西斯举着酒杯取笑他的欠揍模样了。  
平生从未在舞池这么狼狈不堪的大英帝国气不过，也狠狠地回踩一脚，成功看到阿尔弗雷德的脸色一变。  
而亚瑟随即就知道了他脸色忽变的原因，并不是因为自己那一脚，而是伊万携着王耀下了舞池。  
身材纤细的东方人和高大的斯拉夫人跳舞的样子非常般配，而曾经的沙皇贵族伊万也长期流连上层宴会，对于宫廷舞极为熟稔，他带的节奏远比阿尔弗雷德准得多。伊万像是对谁示威一样的与王耀故作亲密，而亚瑟也清楚地看见被伊万搂在怀里的王耀脸上的僵硬。  
“咳，我想我还是不会跳舞，伊万同志，你可以去找擅长跳舞的女性……”  
“没有关系喔，你只需要跟着我的节奏就行。”伊万柔和却不容置疑的语调让王耀哭笑不得，只得跟着这个大块头的幼稚家伙胡闹。  
敏锐的东方人早就注意到伊万的不对劲，自从阿尔弗雷德搂着亚瑟下了舞池之后，伊万手上的伏特加就没有动过，这对于嗜酒的斯拉夫人是何等的异常。伊万虽然保持着温柔的笑颜，实际上脸色黑了一片，散发出的寒气无端令周围气氛下降到冰点。  
“所以说年轻人吃醋的方式真是特殊……不要把老年人卷进来啊。”王耀无奈地摇了摇头，承受着阿尔弗雷德芒刺在背的眼神，用中文抱怨道。  
“专心跳哦，听话。”伊万用有些独裁的口吻说道，这样的话让王耀颇为难受，扬起眉敛去嘴角无奈的笑。  
跟着苏维埃走，干革命，或者成为美国反苏的桥头堡，这是摆在他面前的两条路，两者权衡之下，他宁可与北方的强邻搞好关系，接下来就是看东风是否能压倒西风了。但是阿尔弗雷德说的没错，伊万有时候真的有些控制欲过盛，他还是消受不起。

似乎承受不了美国和苏联两个大国无形的气场，本来还有人跳舞的舞池，如今已经形成了一个真空地带。  
舞曲第三个转音处，伊万和阿尔弗雷德正好带着各自的舞伴到了一起，视线相交的那一瞬，两个人都清晰地看到了对方眼底涌动的情绪。  
压抑又灼热，不甘又嫉妒的，锐利的几乎刺伤对方的眼神。  
浓稠甘美的几乎实质化的情绪浮动在舞池中间，和着迷离的灯光，勾连出暧昧的感情。有些不曾明朗的东西被一览无余，甚至来不及掩饰，就这样猝不及防的撞进了对方的心里。  
饶是亚瑟再怎么迟钝，也看出了不对劲，在他们旋转着离开伊万和王耀时，他严厉地低声问道：“阿尔，你和伊万之间到底是怎么回事？”  
而阿尔弗雷德没有正面的回答他的问题，只是忽然放开了他，别开头说道：“亚瑟，Hero发现自己有点喝多了，我去醒醒酒。”  
说罢，他颇失风度地丢下他的舞伴，匆匆走出舞池。他独自一个人窝去了一个角落，豪迈地灌自己酒。  
弗朗西斯痛心疾首地埋怨他的暴殄天物：“这可是绝版的威士忌，真是浪费。”  
亚瑟感觉头更疼了，阿尔弗雷德这种态度，让随时警惕苏联的他越发有危机感。脸色不愉的他知道现在根本从阿尔那个小鬼口中撬不出什么来。  
“这位绅士，请问您是否愿与我共舞一曲？”浪漫的法兰西不知何时走进舞池，微微欠身对亚瑟做出一个邀请的姿态，礼仪完美的无可挑剔。  
“那就给你这个荣幸。”亚瑟瞥了他一眼，暂时放下思绪，优雅地回应道。  
“耀，你自己可以的吧？”伊万在一曲终了时，放开了东方美人的手腕。他用余光扫了一眼坐在角落，却被一群国家围住寒暄的阿尔弗雷德，笑容越发的温柔和善。  
“感谢你，伊万同志。”王耀不卑不亢地道谢后，状似不经意地提醒道：“美国先生看上去很忙呢，不过表情有些不愉快。”  
“那我就去让他更不愉快吧，这样好像很有趣呢。”伊万这样说着，离开舞池向阿尔弗雷德走去。所有围着他的国家在看到伊万的到来，顿时各找各的借口一哄而散。

“你好像很愉快呢，阿尔弗。”  
“托福，你美人在怀，也非常高兴的样子。”  
互相讽刺的语调，尽情嘲笑对方跳舞时的窘境。  
“觉不觉得宴会大厅太闷了，要不要出去走走？”伊万夺过阿尔弗雷德手中的红酒，阻止他继续灌自己。“你不是要醒酒吗？”  
“这是邀约？”  
“如果你想要这样理解的话。”  
“既然你这样请求Hero，带你去逛逛也未尝不可。”  
“不胜荣幸。”

从侧门的小路走向庭院，月光如水般流淌在沿路攀着长廊蜿蜒的藤蔓之上，蔷薇馥郁的暗香浮动在温柔的空气中。风徐徐穿过花园的小路，裹挟着湿润的青草芬芳扑面而来。  
悄悄从奢华的宴会中溜出来的阿尔弗雷德和伊万，就并肩行走在这迷人的小路上。他们行走时隔着一段无形的距离，也不交谈，只是分别沉默地看着旧金山浓稠的夜色。  
忽然一阵凉爽的风拂起他们的衣角，伊万的围巾被风吹起，正巧掠过阿尔的侧脸。  
“喂，你怎么老是不摘你这个该死的围巾，旧金山比你的国土暖和多了。”阿尔弗雷德在感受到一掠而过的柔软触感时，下意识地轻轻嗅了嗅空气中若隐若现的伏特加的辛辣香味。  
“我可是个从一而终的人呢。”伊万模糊不清地回答着，低沉的声音在夜色中有种格外的温柔。  
“……现在是花季，Hero庄园里的玫瑰可是远近都有名的哦。”阿尔弗雷德无端感觉面颊发热，只能转移话题。  
他很清楚自己和伊万兴许连情人也算不上，但是一种难言的感觉告诉他，也许伊万是说给自己听的。  
“我个人倒是比较喜欢向日葵呢，你不觉得它的颜色非常温暖吗？”  
“冰封的苏联也会怕冷？”  
“你生长在气候温暖湿润的美洲，才不知道真正的冷。如果你哪天变成覆盖着雪原和冻土的模样，也许会稍微理解一下我的心情。”  
伊万似乎陷入了回忆，他用着近乎淡漠的事不关己的语气说道：“无论是被侵略还是被欺辱，都不能哭泣。因为在雪原上，连眼泪都会被冻结。”  
他总是在等待春天，而春天也许永远不会到来。  
阿尔弗雷德从来看到的都是伊万强大又狠戾决绝的一面，他几乎从来没有提过自己的过去。仔细一想，在他们肢体接触的时候，北方雪国的体温总是偏低。而无论在何时何地，只要他出现，都会带起一阵西伯利亚的寒流。  
他总是在被人惧怕着，也总是孤身一人。惯有的微笑之下隐藏的是冰冷傲慢的本质。  
“所以我才想要去气候温暖的地方呢。”伊万话锋一转，微微弯起眼眸，说的话却让还让打算认真倾听下文的阿尔弗雷德气笑了。“如果阿尔弗成为我的领土就好了，听说加州的气候不错，有很多的向日葵呢。”  
“切，谁会成为你的领土啊。”他恼怒地回答道。  
他们有一搭没一搭地说着话，走到了走廊尽头。拨开垂下的藤萝，伊万忽然凝神看向前方，紫眸微微睁大。

回廊的尽头是玫瑰园，浓深的夜幕被月光温柔地照亮，银白色的光芒流转在摇曳的玫瑰花海之上，給娇艳的花朵镀上一层淡淡的银边。风吹落花如雨，花的私语编织出暧昧迷离的幻境。宴会大厅里悠扬的音乐隐约从风中传来，这一切的一切都美的像是梦。  
阿尔弗雷德张开双臂快乐地转了一个圈，似乎要拥抱这一缕月色，他俊俏的脸庞微微扬起，淡色的光芒落在他湛蓝色的眸底。  
他看着伊万愣住的表情，无端的一阵得意，他三两步顺着小路踏入花海，转身充满骄傲地向着他介绍道：“这就是Hero引以为傲的玫瑰庄园了，独一无二！世界第一！”  
风掀起花的红浪，也掀起了伊万额角的碎发，银发男人的围巾飘舞在身后，系在白衬衫上的黑色领带也随着他的脚步而飞扬。黑色皮鞋敲击着隐匿在花丛中的石板路，伊万的脸上浮现出些许恍惚，不由自主地往花海更深处走去，直到走到阿尔弗雷德的跟前。  
深蓝色的天幕之下，两个人的身影几乎淹没在玫瑰花海之中。  
“稍微给点反应啊，你可是第一个造访这座秘密花园的人。”金发的美国人不满地道。  
“第一个？”伊万轻柔地问，话语中隐含着阴影：“那会是最后一个吗？”  
“我可没有闲到带其他人在我家闲逛。”阿尔弗雷德似乎听出了言下之意，微微扬起唇，挑衅一样地望向他眼底。  
你说你从一而终，我也并非只是短暂的热情如火。  
你将是唯一一个进入我的世界的国家，直到我们走向消亡。  
那个人的眼眸像是被点燃了，暗紫色的火焰在沉沉地灼烧着冻土，夹杂着极冷和极热的眼神动人至极。  
爱情是甜美带毒的诱惑，敌意是潜滋暗长的情欲催化剂。他们性格尖锐浑身是刺，如果想要拥抱，只会被对方扎得遍体鳞伤。而即使鲜血淋漓也要互相亲吻，从对方身上汲取仅存的温暖，是他们互相争斗的插曲。  
花海中间有一片特意用白石砌出的圆形平地作为休憩，他们漫步在月光下的玫瑰园中，感受着微风与花香。这样虚幻的和平似乎稍稍抹平了他们的棱角，那些冷锐无情的东西被脉脉温情取代，假装着他们不曾暴露出明显的裂缝，假装今后世界能够迎来暖春。  
远方的风带来宴会舞曲的乐声，悠扬的旋律回荡在星空之下。

“是我家的圆舞曲。”伊万微微阖上眼睛，循着节奏虚空打着节拍，他俊美的侧脸上带着若有若无的笑。“普罗科菲耶夫，我见过他，是个很有才华的音乐家。上次他还承诺为我写首歌。”  
“是乐队擅自加的曲子，苏维埃的乐曲我可不觉得哪里好听。”阿尔弗雷德恼怒道。  
“你知道这支曲子叫什么吗？阿尔弗。”  
“……不知道。”阿尔弗雷德别开头，假装这首曲子不是他特意加进去的。  
“她的名字叫《战争与和平》。”银发的男人没有戳穿他的谎言，而是偏了偏头笑道：“这很适合我们，不是吗？”  
“那么，要来跳舞吗？阿尔弗。”  
还未等到阿尔弗雷德研究出这句话的深意，孤高傲慢的苏维埃就欠了欠身，行了一个标准的舞会邀请礼。  
伊万在他面前伸出手，优雅的姿态宛如当年的沙俄贵族。手的骨节和掌心处还有薄薄的枪茧，宣告着面前的男人经历过的血与火。  
他的诱惑宛如恶魔的低语，罗织着美妙的梦境。  
阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼眸对上了一双蛊惑人心的淡紫色瞳孔，那里的坚冰初融，灼灼地燃着冷色的璀璨烟火。  
“Hero才不……好吧，如你所愿。”满口的强硬最终化为柔软，于是他挫败地把左手放进伊万的手心。“不过，我可不会跳这支曲子。”  
“那就跟着我的节奏来吧。”伊万不容置疑地说道。  
他们终于十指交缠，随即紧紧相扣。在掌心的温度熨帖到一起的时候，阿尔弗雷德像是被烫到了一样，惊讶地望着伊万银白色的眼睫。  
往日冰冷强势的苏维埃，手心的温度却很高，几乎要灼伤他。  
伊万用左手环住阿尔弗雷德的腰，理所当然地把他的身躯按在自己的怀里。在距离拉近的一瞬，他们极力维持着如往日一样的从容表情，但是呼吸声明显急促，几乎能听到对方胸腔的心跳声。  
“你在紧张，我的小向日葵。”伊万低下头亲吻阿尔弗雷德的眉心，湿润的呼吸灼烫着他的眼眸。  
“伊万，不准这样叫我，听起来蠢极了。”  
“叫我万尼亚。”  
“……不叫。”

圆舞曲悠扬富有节奏的旋律中，本应该是死敌的阿尔弗雷德和伊万开始了他们之间第一支舞。这场面极为奇特又荒谬，伊万和阿尔弗雷德都不是甘心居于弱势的人，没有一个人愿意跳女步，也没有一个甘愿陷入对方的节奏。  
于是这样浪漫的舞步进退之间竟然平添几分杀气，黑色的皮鞋敲击着地面的声响清脆强劲，他们维持着上身端正的姿态，假装庄重，实际上无形的默契让他们肩膀摩擦，小腿勾连，身体的每一寸都用来阻碍对方，而双手仍然紧紧相扣，以最亲密无间的姿态。  
伊万试图箍住阿尔的腰，带着他向右旋转，而阿尔弗雷德偏要向左，右手按在伊万的后腰上让他吃痛。伊万也似乎被激起了好胜心，左膝往阿尔两腿间一顶，摩擦他的大腿内侧，阿尔抬起头狠狠地瞪了不怀好意的伊万一眼，然后一脚踩上他的脚尖，顺便碾了碾。  
“阿尔弗，你这性格还真是让人头疼啊。”伊万微微眯起紫色的眼眸，低声笑道。  
阿尔弗雷德微微勾起唇角，用同样傲慢的眼神望进他的眼底，恶劣地微笑道：“我才不会遵循你的节奏。”  
即使是在这样小的事情上，阿尔弗雷德的天性也不会让他顺从伊万的步伐。他自由而宽广，纵情而快乐，与伊万这样的独断节制的理想主义殉道者，是截然相反的类型。  
“稍微配合一点也不会少块肉吧？”  
“Hero只会按照自己的步伐走，没有人能控制我。”  
“果然是你会说的话呢。”伊万轻轻地叹了口气，虽然在不听话这方面恼人的很，他就是该死的最喜欢阿尔弗雷德傲慢又强硬的样子。  
“阿尔弗，你知道吗？跳舞最初就是情人之间相互挑逗的方式。”伊万的吐息柔柔地喷在阿尔弗雷德的耳畔，他在用高超的调情技巧蛊惑他，一点一点消磨他的理智。  
“无所谓跟从谁的节奏，我们只需要按照本能，吶，来试试看吧。”

阿尔弗雷德像是被说服了，这一次他们只凭借本能的驱使，在无边的花海中顺着旋律起舞。芬芳的花香弥漫在他们的周围，成了最好的催化剂。  
你进我退，来往如同探戈，相互试探底线却又不更进一步。小心翼翼的撩拨，嚣张大胆的勾引。踩着底线的舞步让双方隐忍着冲动，那一层暧昧的界限岌岌可危，却又谁也不愿戳破虚幻的表象。表面的端庄与隐含的交锋，看似漫不经心却又精心算计的肢体接触，都是引燃情欲的导火索。  
就像他们之间的关系，威慑，警惕，防备，却又像磁石一样互相吸引。  
这似乎奠定了他们今后半个世纪相处的基调，冷若冰霜却又热衷撩拨，你进我退，此消彼长，却又无法彻底地打败对方。这样的刺激宛如走钢丝，只要他们稍稍不慎就会粉身碎骨，却又心甘情愿地被这种绝妙的危机感征服，乐此不疲地投入这样的游戏之中。  
阿尔弗雷德用自己的脚尖去勾连伊万的小腿，俊俏的脸上带着若有若无的明快笑容，在月光下格外的朦胧美丽。而这几乎是最佳的诱惑，让伊万克制不住想去吻他张合的嘴，而阿尔只是稍稍偏头就让对方的薄唇擦过唇角，轻若鸿毛的摩擦根本不足以遏制内心的焦渴。  
伊万微微眯起眼睛，左手在阿尔弗雷德系着黑色皮带的腰侧来回流连，感受着美妙身体的弹性，这样的举动让怀中率先挑衅的人微微睁大了湛蓝色的眼眸，星辰似乎也坠落进他的瞳仁。  
“向前一步就是战争。”伊万左脚前进一步，与阿尔的右脚相触，在越过界限的一瞬间又优雅地抽身而退。“而向后一步，就是和平。”  
“所以你选择和平？”阿尔弗雷德难得地挑了挑眉，战争让他们疲惫不堪，即使是互相争斗的他们，无形中也有了默契。“真巧，Hero和你的选择差不多。”  
“这不算是和平。”伊万无奈地笑笑。“我没打算和你真刀真枪的干架，如果我俩真的打起来，恐怕世界就毁灭了。”  
“你倒是挺有自信。”阿尔弗雷德用鼻梁摩擦伊万的脸颊，细细嗅着他皮肤上透出的冰雪和伏特加的味道。  
“你说，我们不斗起来的可能性有多大？”伊万的手顺着肌肉的线条摩擦阿尔的脊背，而怀中人小声的喘息比旋律更加美妙动人。  
“大概是彗星撞击地球的概率。”阿尔弗雷德的眼睫微微颤动，灿烂的眼眸中透出些微的波动。“我家换了新上司了，我们一致觉得，你的存在是威胁。”  
“呵，那我就拭目以待了。”伊万温柔的声线却蕴含着不同的意味。“正巧，我打算让世界成为苏维埃的呢。”  
“很可惜，Hero不会让这种事情发生，因为，这个世界最终会绕着美国来旋转。”阿尔弗雷德抬手揪着伊万的围巾，迫使伊万的头颅向前倾，他凑近伊万的耳边挑衅道：“最后站在世界顶端的，会是我。”  
“你这是战书？”伊万似乎并不意外阿尔弗雷德的野心，因为他也有着一模一样的打算。

这一曲战争与和平的圆舞曲依旧在继续，估计他的创作者也不会知道，两个玩弄世界的超级大国就在这样的旋律之中，近乎儿戏的定下了影响世界半个世纪的赌约。  
随着越发激烈的舞步，阿尔弗雷德的领口已经凌乱，白色的衬衫被扯掉了三个扣子，而黑色的领带不知飘飞到哪里去了。伊万顺着他脖子的线条往下舔吻，清晰的吻痕和牙印宛如玫瑰的花瓣，散落在修长的颈线之上。两人的喘息声也越发变了意味，潮湿的情欲在空气中静静地燃烧起来。  
阿尔弗雷德手一用力，就拽下伊万的围巾，本是想恶作剧的他却在看到伊万脖颈处的环形伤疤时，一瞬间露出复杂的表情。  
“只是旧伤，早就好了。”伊万垂了垂眸，淡然自若地说道：“小时候的事情了。”  
阿尔弗雷德不做声，只是凑近伸出舌头细细的舔舐着淡白色的伤疤处。细腻的皮肤和凹凸不平的伤疤构成了极为鲜明的反差。  
像是互舔伤口的野兽，在孤寂的夜晚借由体温互相慰藉，居高临下的孤独让他们只能互相理解，然后互相杀戮。  
“还疼不疼？”阿尔弗雷德问道。  
“旧伤，早就没事了。”  
伊万似乎被打动了，他叹息着抚摸阿尔灿金色宛如阳光的发，安慰一样地揉了揉。却被乱咬人的阿尔弗雷德一口叼住了喉结，不满的用它磨牙。  
“能让你疼痛流血的，至此之后就只有我一个。”阿尔弗雷德微微眯起犀利的眼眸，凛冽的挑衅着。“记住了么？万尼亚。”  
这样幼稚而霸道的宣言，却在以独特的方式宣告着占有欲。  
“记住了，我亲爱的阿尔弗。”  
伊万终于忍不住低下头，与怀里诱人的情人交换了一个湿润的充满玫瑰香气和伏特加味道的吻。

宴饮将息，一曲终了。  
他们之间名为跳舞实为挑逗的身体交流却没有结束，漫漫花海成了最好的约会地点，久违的热情就这样燎原成大火。  
年轻的身体受不了这样热烈又甜蜜的折磨，互相挑逗早就让他们燃起欲望，可一种迷人的危机感让他们依旧在不甘示弱地用对方的身体摩擦自己。伊万执起阿尔的手背吻着他修长的指骨，一直吻到半截裸露的小臂处。  
而阿尔弗雷德则是用膝盖顶着伊万的胯下，毫不餍足地眯了眯眼眸，嘲笑道：“万尼亚，你硬了哦。”  
“不要着急，这一夜还很长。”伊万受到了挑衅也不愠怒，倒是慢条斯理地在阿尔弗雷德的指尖烙下一个带着冰雪气息的吻。  
他还有很多时间，来教训他不知天高地厚的阿尔弗。

第十一章 最后的狂欢

月光如水，天色低垂。玫瑰花海在风中泛起阵阵的波浪。  
阿尔弗雷德黑色的晚礼服低调奢华，手臂边缘还有镌刻花纹的纯金扣子收紧袖口。伊万左手从容地执起他的手腕，一点点咬开袖口处的纽扣，然后推开他小臂处的衣料，顺着手腕细腻的皮肤一直吻到劲瘦的手臂。另一只手暧昧地在他系着黑色皮带的腰部流连，顺着腰眼摸到尾椎，宛如弹奏钢琴。  
旧金山的暖风沿着领口滑过温暖的皮肤，熏得人心醉。  
“放开我，曲子已经结束了。”阿尔弗雷德伸手揪住伊万柔软的发，似乎想要阻止他越来越过分的动作。  
“所以？”伊万的唇在他手肘的皮肤上轻轻一碰，小心翼翼的宛如亲吻一朵娇艳的玫瑰。他的柔和声线在这寂静的夜里宛如大提琴的乐声，低沉而悦耳。  
而他右手一动，阿尔弗雷德腰部的皮带搭扣就发出清脆的响声。接着伊万颇显急切地抽掉他的腰带，冰凉的手顺着被解放出的白色衬衫底部摸进阿尔的胸前。  
“……晚宴的结束仪式，没有我主持就乱套了。”阿尔弗雷德的眼神游移到不远的亮光处，而伊万一只手在他赤裸的皮肤上来回抚摸揉捏，白衬衫依旧被扯开底部的几个扣子，推到胸口，暴露出胸前已然挺立的乳头。  
“可是你可爱的乳头已经硬起来了呢。”伊万凑到他的胸前舔了一口，成功逼出一声低叹。  
“你以为是谁的错。”阿尔弗雷德恼怒地瞥了一眼埋在胸口的男人，一阵酥麻让他下意识地挺了挺身把自己送进他的嘴里。他随即身体一颤，抿紧了嘴。  
“所以你想让万尼亚现在收手？”伊万咬了一口阿尔弗雷德的锁骨，似笑非笑地看着阿尔弗雷德因情欲而变得酡红的双颊。“然后放你以这幅欲求不满的样子去参加宴会？”  
说罢，他还坏心眼的揉了一下阿尔弗雷德的侧腰，让衣衫不整的美利坚投来一个恶狠狠的眼神。  
“亚瑟肯定在到处找我，天知道那家伙有多爱瞎操心。”阿尔弗雷德咕哝了两句，极力掩饰住自己也因为情热而潮湿的眼眸。  
他试图整理自己凌乱的衬衫，把掀到脖颈后头的黑色领带拉回原处，年轻的身体在情人温柔的牢笼中不安分地扭动着。而他企图说服美食到嘴边的伊万的举动就显得天真无比：“我想我们该回去，亚瑟念叨起来可没有大英帝国的风度，Hero会被他烦死的。”  
“……是哦，我已经把耀扔在那里很久了呢，应该回去和他好好交流一下呢。”而伊万闻言略略牵起嘴角，放开搂着阿尔的手臂。随着他淡薄的口吻，空气的温度骤然降低。  
阿尔弗雷德没想到伊万真的放弃到嘴的美食，他有些茫然地看着伊万把地上的围巾捡起，围在自己的脖颈上，然后反身向花丛中的小路走去。  
等等，他说什么？回去找王耀？！  
阿尔弗雷德紧紧抿着嘴唇，愤怒让他的湛蓝色眼眸几乎燃烧起来。

“……见鬼，你不许去！”阿尔弗雷德揪住抬步离去的伊万的长围巾，然后一拳揍上伊万的胸口。而伊万猝不及防，被迎面而来的拳头打了正着，闷哼一声。而阿尔则是顺势在伊万脚下一绊，把他扑倒在花丛间的小路中。  
四面是摇曳的玫瑰，娇艳的花朵因为他们的扭打而零落满地，覆盖了石板小路。青草从石板的夹缝处顽强不屈的钻出来，在风中低语。  
伊万没想到阿尔弗雷德的反应如此激烈，石板路硌着他背后的筋肉，隐隐发疼，夹缝中的草柔软地搔着他的皮肤。经验丰富的苏维埃面对不按常理出牌的美利坚，也只好忍着疼痛露出无奈的苦笑。而阿尔弗雷德则是叉开腿跪坐在他的腰两侧，低下头像是野兽一样没轻没重地咬着伊万的嘴唇，几乎要咬下一块肉来。  
喔，该死的，这小混蛋又把他咬流血了。伊万想到。  
“阿尔弗，我可以认为你这是在挑衅吗？”  
“为什么不？”  
阿尔弗雷德微微眯起眼眸，随意地扯开自己的领带，舔了舔自己沾血的嘴唇：“蠢熊，与其放你回去，不如让Hero上了你。”他一手按住伊万的肩膀，一手轻佻地揉了一下伊万同样流血的嘴唇。“相信我，我会让你爽到的。”  
“想要上了我？挺有勇气的啊，小英雄。”伊万似乎被这样的宣言逗乐了，他紧紧盯着天不怕地不怕的阿尔，微微仰起脸露出一个略带凌虐欲的微笑。  
阿尔弗雷德似乎被伊万话语里的浓浓怀疑刺激了，他为了证明自己的能力，开始兴致勃勃地剥伊万系得紧紧的皮带扣。亚瑟的唠叨已经被他抛在了脑后，为苏联人的诱惑神魂颠倒。  
“见鬼，你的腰带真紧。”阿尔弗雷德专心致志地和伊万的腰带奋斗，他发现自己刚才似乎用力过猛，把腰带的扣子给搞坏了，于是他试图用怪力把皮带扯开。而这却给了伊万可乘之机。  
“阿尔弗，各凭本事。”伊万也恶意地在阿尔弗雷德的裤裆处揉了一把，感受到那里明显硬起来的形状，他就不禁更为暴力地揉弄着他的敏感处。“本来还想看在你是第一次的份上讨好一下你，看来还是你喜欢粗暴对待。”  
“谁喜欢粗暴啊，啊哈……”阿尔弗雷德学着伊万揉弄自己的动作，隔着裤子揉着伊万的裤裆，但是很明显的，在伊万拉下他的四角内裤，让他柔软的臀部暴露在空气中的时候，他已经没有翻身之力了。  
“来舔湿它。”伊万粗暴地把手指捅进阿尔弗雷德的嘴里，肆意玩弄他的口腔。阿尔弗雷德试图用舌头去抵抗，却被手指玩弄的舌头发麻，最后他只能恼怒地合起齿列，刚刚想要咬下去，伊万却在他耳边威胁：“敢咬，我就把你操哭，然后抱你回宴会大厅。”  
阿尔弗雷德想了一下那个场景，那画面太美，还是不要挑战这头熊的底线了。  
不甘不愿地用软舌舔舐着对方的手指，阿尔弗雷德感觉到多余的津液已经溢出他的嘴唇，湿润的水声在这样的气氛中清晰可辨。  
伊万微微眯起眼眸，阿尔弗雷德伸出舌头舔弄手指的模样在月光下有种干净的诱惑力，湛蓝的水色中满满的是他的倒影。这样纯真的诱惑，是谁也无法抵挡的。  
伊万把手伸进了他松垮挂在腰上的裤子里，并起两指探索着柔软臀肉中间紧闭的穴口。  
在穴口被手指入侵的瞬间，阿尔痛的一个激灵，咬牙切齿道：“Fuck！你把你的熊爪拿出去！”  
“腰已经在晃了，很诚实的反应，阿尔弗。”伊万用力拍了拍他柔软的双丘，成功看到粉色入口处一阵收缩。  
两根手指的侵入让紧如处子一样的柔软穴口被迫张开，艰难地吞吐着异物，伊万似乎感到了施力的困难，便道：“阿尔弗，你太紧了，把屁股翘起来。”  
“我拒绝。”阿尔弗雷德跌在伊万怀里，紧紧地搂着伊万的脖子，才让自己不至于软下腰。他双腿被伊万曲起的腿分到两边，下体在被肆意开发，柔软的金色脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，伊万低头就能品尝他的耳垂，而他依旧以这样的姿势狠狠地瞪着伊万，然后埋头在伊万的左胸上咬了一大口。  
“……阿尔弗，你真喜欢咬人。”伊万的双眸明显暗了下来，他扬起一个温柔的有些可怕的笑容。“我更不能放过你了。”  
伊万这时候翻了个身，把他压在花丛间的石板地上，周围迎风摇曳的玫瑰送来馥郁的花香。而这阵香味也宛如催情剂一样，让他们粘稠的情欲更显芳香。他把阿尔弗雷德本就褪到小腿的裤子剥下来扔到一边，然后把他的右腿架在自己的肩膀上。  
仰躺在地上的年轻躯体的白色衬衫已经被崩掉了所有扣子，露出还在挣动的强劲美丽的躯体，从脖颈处散落至胸口的吻痕和咬痕宛如玫瑰的花瓣，让他充满被凌虐的美感。暖风吹起一片花瓣，正好飘落在阿尔弗雷德金棕色的发上，这样的点缀让他更加的动人。  
伊万曾经在沙皇时代也有过一段醉生梦死的情史，却从未有这样想把一个人揉进身体里的感觉。他的身体对自己就是一剂毒品，伊万很清楚，如果这次沾上后他也许就再也摆脱不了名为阿尔弗雷德的毒瘾。  
可就如饮鸩止渴，他的焦渴只能被一个人的血肉满足。唯有把阿尔弗雷德囫囵吞下，嚼碎他的每一寸的性感骨骼，揉烂他的每一分的美丽骄傲，把他彻彻底底的融进骨血，才能浇熄这心底无名的火。

伊万的手指肆意侵犯着阿尔的内壁，软肉被恶意的刮磨，销魂的吞吐让伊万不禁在想象全部埋进去后会是怎样的快感。两根手指已经不够，伊万加入了第三根，保持着残酷的微笑，他毫不犹豫地把整个指节都埋进了柔软的穴口。  
“……啧，你流水了，阿尔弗。”  
“闭嘴……哈啊……”阿尔弗雷德的喘息声已经抑制不住，他羞耻地试图合拢双膝，却被强硬的掰开。被架在对方肩膀上的右脚趾因为刺激而蜷缩起来，脚踝无意识地蹭着伊万的脊背，是种极为情色又无形的挑逗。  
“真是无时无刻不在挑战我的耐心呢。”伊万已经克制不住自己急促的呼吸。  
“啊哈……连前戏都没有结束，你就忍不住了吗？”阿尔弗雷德挑了一下眉，挑衅了一句。话音刚落，他被报复性地刺到了什么痛处，发出一声性感的呻吟。  
而身上的人还不打算放过他，满怀恶意的刮磨让尾椎处的电流流窜在身体的每一寸，阿尔弗雷德又痛又爽，恨不得有什么更粗大的东西进去好好捅一捅那里，制止这种难耐的饥渴。  
“阿尔弗你好深，真是让人苦恼啊。”伊万偏了偏头，装作烦恼地说道：“看来一般人还满足不了你淫荡的身体呢。”  
最隐秘的地方被发掘到了，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的后面被彻底打开，年轻的身体被欲望蒸腾出了水分，潮湿的喘息声，高昂的欲望，被迫大张的腿，一切都违背他的意愿摆出了迎合男人的姿势。他甚至在期待着被侵犯，隐秘的希望让他的腰随着伊万越捅越深的手指摆动着，而手指显然已经不能满足他。于是他把手伸到自己的性器前，想要好好抚慰自己一番。  
“不可以偷跑哦。”伊万单手抓住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，然后抽出埋在后穴的手指，用阿尔的领带把他的手绑在头顶。明明是柔和的腔调，却有着这个人惯常的独断，伊万的温柔笑容看在阿尔弗雷德眼里，就是催命符。  
“啊……万尼亚，摸一下……前面。”手臂被捆住，急需抚慰的欲望越发地膨胀，阿尔的眼角被蒸腾出艳红的色泽，难耐地挺了挺胯。空虚的后穴也在渴望着更加粗大的东西填满，他浑身发热，湛蓝色的瞳仁中充满了渴望的水光。  
“你说，单靠后面的快感，你会不会射出来？”伊万解开自己的裤子，跪在阿尔分开的腿间，硕大的性器头部摩擦着柔软的穴口，却又不急着进去，只在入口处沾着黏湿的液体滑动着。  
“哈啊，怎么可能。”阿尔弗雷德面对这样的调侃，嘴硬地否认。“Hero才不会这么丢脸。”  
“要不要试试看？”  
阿尔弗雷德被情欲蒸腾的完全熟透的躯体却实在忍受不了这样难耐的折磨，他闭着眼咬着牙一字一顿地说道：“磨磨蹭蹭的，你是不是无能？不行就换Hero来……”  
“我无能？你好好看看，我是不是无能。”伊万被他的不识时务气笑了，揪起阿尔的头发迫使他看向他们下身。在伊万狰狞的性器抵着穴口的模样映入那已经水雾朦胧的镜片时，阿尔的眼眸因为恐惧而紧缩。  
“等等……见鬼的，怎么这么大？”阿尔和伊万也就经历过斯大林格勒的夜晚，而且那时没有做到最后，他对尺寸的感觉是很模糊的。清晰地看到了它膨胀起来的大小后，阿尔弗雷德几乎要昏厥在石板小路上。  
该死的，这种尺寸如果插进去，他会坏掉的，一定会的。  
“如你所愿，我现在要进来了。”伊万不紧不慢地说道。  
“先别……万尼亚，好先生，亲爱的苏维埃，求你先别……进不去的……”阿尔弗雷德下意识地向后缩着身体，可怕的尺寸让他几乎绝望地摇着头。这样天真的反抗自然不会有任何用处，伊万仅仅是拉着他的胳膊，就把垂死挣扎的猎物按回地上。  
然后他的扶着自己的性器，对准了那已经水光洌滟的后穴就猛地插了进去。

“不……啊——”阿尔弗雷德感觉到自己柔软的内脏几乎是被利刃剖开，带着滚烫热度的欲望悍然刺穿了他的身体，他能清晰地听见血肉撕裂的声音，像是被碾压后被烙铁捅穿，剧烈的痛感让他的脊背轻微地颤动。  
后穴一阵湿滑温热，一定是流血了。  
Fuck，愚蠢的苏联佬。阿尔弗雷德连诅咒的力气都没了，只能如濒死的鱼一般喘息着。  
“还是流血了……”伊万全部插入后，看着阿尔弗雷德失神的湛蓝色眼眸，难得怜惜地凑上去吻了吻。“阿尔弗，你先缓一缓我再动。”  
阿尔弗雷德不是脆弱的经不起疼痛的家伙，伊万也不是会轻易放弃的类型，征服阿尔弗雷德的快感让他几乎忍耐不住，能给他留了时间适应已经算是最大的温柔。  
阿尔弗雷德感到自己被严丝合缝的填满了，这种几乎撑到极限的疼痛却带来无限的满足，眼前的伊万似乎出现了重影。他喘息着用沙哑的嗓音抱怨：“粗鲁，蛮横，暴力……斯拉夫人都这样霸道吗？”  
他似乎动一动身后的血就会顺着大腿流下来，阿尔弗雷德胡乱踢着他，发泄着自己的情绪，却被伊万捉住小腿狠狠地拉向他的方向。  
“哈啊……”血液成为了最好的润滑，混着刚才的体液，性器又往里顶了顶。这次似乎戳到了敏感点，让阿尔弗雷德发出一声短促又甜腻的尖叫。  
“我记得是这里。”伊万面上带着无辜的残忍，故意顶了顶胯，让阿尔弗雷德克制不住地接连喘息起来。  
“啊哈……Wait！……别顶那里！Hero需要休息……”  
“休息时间已经结束了，好孩子。”伊万抽动了几下，牵连出阿尔弗雷德性感的闷哼。“刚才明明求着我进去，真的填满你之后又连声说着不要，你真是善变呢，阿尔弗。”  
“你这种糟糕的性格……哈，除Hero以外……没人受得了吧。”阿尔弗雷德感受到体内的烙铁在小幅度的抽动，每一次的动作都能带起甬道里麻痹的电流。疼痛和血液让他更加兴奋，他感受到软肉已经在热情地吞吐着悍然入侵的异物，并且尽力地包容着它。  
这种身体相连的感觉极为奇妙又令人发疯。阿尔不得不承认，伊万的尺寸也许正合他意，只要完全进来，每一次都能触及到能让他发狂的点。随着性器的不断抽插，阿尔觉得魂魄都快要离体，却又在下一次的攻击中被硬生生扯回身体，这样云霄飞车的快感令他肌肉紧绷，胡乱地在伊万的身上磨蹭自己的身体，喘息也变得婉转又难耐起来。  
伊万也感受到了阿尔弗雷德的变化，他惊讶地弯起嘴角，剔透的琉璃紫中划过几丝血腥的殷红，他笑道：“阿尔弗，你的身体太棒了，我们真是天造地设的一对。”  
“谁和你一对……啊。”

还未说完的话语被猛烈又迅速的撞击碰碎在风中，伊万握住阿尔弗雷德的腰，开始了他的征战。渴求和贪婪让他忍不住咬住阿尔弗雷德的喉管，这种掌控对方一切，乃至生命的快感让他被虚幻甜美的幸福笼罩。美丽矫健的猎物臣服在他的身下，他们仿佛野兽交媾一样做爱，以身体诠释爱语。  
“阿尔弗……舒服吗？”伊万的侵犯宛如暴风雨，他不需要技巧也不需要节奏，傲人的资本让他只需要简单的攻击，就能让阿尔弗雷德丢盔弃甲。契合度极高的身体紧紧地贴合在一起，仿佛天生一对。他一下又一下地撞击着阿尔身体深处的敏感点，龟头紧紧抵着那一处来回厮磨，这种折磨让阿尔几乎要哭出声来。  
“嗯啊，啊啊啊……万尼亚，慢一点……Fuck！等到……我会操死你……苏维埃。”阿尔倔强的脸庞随着深入高高扬起，身体又跟着节奏在地面上起伏。他的双腿下意识地夹着伊万的腰，下体不听使唤地热情挽留着侵犯他的那根东西，试图榨干伊万。  
两人相连的下体一片狼藉，血混合着体液在穴口翻起了沫，阿尔感觉到自己被凶器狠狠地插入，身体都被撞出去一点，然后又被扯着脚腕拽回来，方便下次的攻击。疼痛和情欲让他的脸上浮现出不正常的晕红，背后也被粗糙的地面摩擦出红痕。  
“亲爱的阿尔弗，你的叫床方式真独特。”伊万低喘着在他的耳边说道：“看清楚了，是我会操死你。”  
这句话中似乎带有什么危险的讯号，银发的斯拉夫男人露出有些恐怖的微笑。  
“Damn it！……啊。”阿尔弗雷德虽说还是嘴硬，但是身体内部的情欲几乎濒临极限，他觉得自己泛着粉红色的身体几乎被完全操开，他的甬道正在焦渴地等待着伊万的浇灌，希望烫热的精液能够洒满身体内部。无形的渴望让他扭动着腰去吞吐着坚硬，肠道吸吮的快感让一向冷静的伊万也几乎发疯。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己真的爽到快要发狂，身前的欲望因为没人抚慰而高高翘起，后穴几乎被捣得烂熟。他从来没有被这样强势的按在地上欺负过，倔强的口吻也无法改变他濒临崩溃的事实。  
而对于苏维埃这个男人，祈求是最无用的，他只会更加恶劣的折腾他，直到星球毁灭。  
“我会弄死你的……”阿尔听到自己的声音不可避免的带着哭腔。  
阿尔弗雷德感觉到自己的双腿被摆出了一个M的姿势，而对方烫热的手紧紧握着他的大腿根部。危险和恐惧感让他睁大了湛蓝色的眼睛，而伊万只是勾起了一个恶劣的微笑。  
阿尔弗雷德此时真正感受到彻骨的恐怖了，危机感让他精神紧绷头皮发麻，体内的性器一点点抽离，无端的空虚让他下意识地紧缩了后穴，却又在看到伊万把性器抽离到边缘时，知道了接下来将要发生什么。  
可是被牢牢固定在地上的他根本逃无可逃，只能等待着伊万最后的审判。  
伊万抬眼看了看阿尔弗雷德，他的眼眸里不再是往日的带毒的犀利冷静，也不再充斥着浓浓的嘲讽，现在的几近空白的表情让人爱怜的想亲亲他。  
如果再做一下，他会不会哭出来呢？  
啊，真是期待。  
伊万愉悦地眯起了剔透的紫色眼眸，扶着阿尔弗雷德的大腿根部，对狠狠瞪着他的阿尔轻轻地微笑起来。而身下的动作却狠戾又快速，狠狠地插进了阿尔弗雷德的最深处。  
这一下子直接抵住了那一点。

“Ah————！”阿尔弗雷德几乎失神，他根本不知道自己发出了多沙哑甜腻的呻吟，只觉得一片雪白的烟花在脑海中炸开。身前一阵抽搐，他的分身竟然在没有任何抚慰下，仅仅靠后面的快感就射了出来，直接弄脏了伊万的黑色礼服。  
他浑身都在颤抖，后穴缩紧的几乎要把伊万勒到崩溃，高潮的快感让他直接哭出声，泪水毫无知觉地从眼眶流出。年轻的国家从未体会过这样的无上快感，呻吟声几乎带着哽咽。  
阿尔弗雷德高潮时的体内太过销魂，饶是伊万也扛不住了。他像是野兽交配一样，占有似的咬着阿尔弗雷德因为高潮而高高扬起的脖颈，然后直接射在了他的体内。白浊的液体浇灌着高热的内壁，少许溢出的液体从阿尔合不拢的腿间流出，沾湿了地面。  
“居然真的哭了……”伊万低下头爱怜地吻了吻阿尔弗雷德被泪水沾湿的眼睫，语调低沉带着些调侃：“你太可爱了，阿尔弗。”  
“该死，不要用可爱形容我。”阿尔弗雷德别过脸，真的被操射的羞耻感让他几乎不敢看伊万含着笑意的双眸。他潮湿的眼角带着微红，即使是狠瞪，在此情此景之下也成为了挑逗。他伸出被捆着的手，道：“帮我解开这个。”  
伊万依言帮他解开绳子，接着世界的Hero就一拳打中了他的小腹，力道狠的让伊万怀疑这是为了让他今后不举。  
“现在，立刻从我的身体里滚出去。”阿尔弗雷德傲慢地挑起眼角，用一种居高临下的口吻说道。但他这样说着，身体里属于伊万的液体却在性器被抽出时不断往外流，合不拢的小穴中滑出的精液顺着大腿根部往下。  
“你还要以这样的身体状况去结束晚宴？”伊万看着试图站起来结果失败的阿尔弗雷德，挑了挑眉：“我想英国可以代劳。”  
回答他的是阿尔弗雷德弯起唇后的讥笑。  
伊万叹了口气，捡起地上凌乱的衣物，为浑身狼藉的阿尔弗雷德一点点穿衣，可是他身上淫靡的情欲气味和被完全开发过的风情再也掩盖不住。像是被开苞的处子，他一举一动已经流露出纯真的诱惑，美得致命。伊万用含着笑意的欣赏眼神打量着自己的成果，却被恼羞成怒的阿尔弗雷德咬住了指尖。  
“阿尔弗，也许我该直接带你去你的房间，然后帮你清理清理。”伊万把站不起来的情人背在背上，阿尔弗雷德却像小狗一样叼住他的后颈磨牙。  
“这是理所当然的，你该负起责任。”阿尔弗雷德不安分的在他背上乱动，胡乱蹭他的脊背。  
苏维埃微微眯起了眼睛，而美利坚还在锲而不舍的作大死。  
他不着急，因为，这个晚上还很长。

伊万随手带上阿尔弗雷德卧室的大门，他背着的年轻国家正在不安分地乱动，环着他脖颈的手臂轻轻地触碰着他起伏的喉结，金棕色的发丝暧昧地搔着他的脖子和锁骨，潮热的呼吸声在他的耳侧一起一伏。  
不知是有意无意，伊万感觉到阿尔弗雷德在用他的下体磨蹭他的腰部。若不是他还有一点理智，他也许就会在走廊把这个作死的家伙操到哭出声。  
“阿尔弗，你是故意的。”深呼吸了一下，伊万微微勾起唇角，露出一个温柔的有些可怕的轻笑。他站在落地窗前，幽紫色的眼眸中似乎燃着极冷的火，在他不隐忍克制的时候，那份恐怖就会毫无保留地迸发出来。  
乐意在伊万笑得最温和的时候惹他的人没有多少，而不知死活的美利坚偏偏就是个中翘楚。  
阿尔放开搂着伊万脖颈的胳膊，倒进柔软的床铺。接着他随意蹬掉脚上的皮鞋，把皱皱巴巴的礼服外套扔到床下，再斜眼瞥了一下站在窗口，为自己点上一支烟的伊万。夜色透过窗棂镀他的侧脸上，月光温顺地亲吻他的银发，玻璃映照出他的剪影，他笔直的站姿宛如雪原上的静默的白桦树。  
那个浑身充满凛冽冰雪气息的苏联人指尖跃动的那一点微芒印在他琉璃紫的眼眸中，宛如一点摇曳的星火。阿尔弗雷德不知不觉地屏住呼吸，紧紧盯着伊万菲薄的唇瓣。  
他叼着烟的模样，迷人的要命。年轻的美利坚懊恼地想。

“Hero可没有做什么，是苏维埃你自己意志力不坚定。”于是阿尔弗雷德调整了一下姿势，环着手臂，双腿交叠，懒洋洋地斜靠在床上。他颇为无辜地耸耸肩，镜片的遮挡下，蓝色的眼眸蕴着狡猾的笑意。  
“真是个不听话的小家伙。”伊万倒吸一口凉气，他咬着烟向着床走来，眸光充满了军人的强硬与侵略性。  
“你是不是萎了？给点反应，我可是在诱惑你。”阿尔弗雷德挑衅地睨了他一眼，道：“上不上，给句准话。”  
此时，白衬衫就已经起不了任何遮挡作用，锁骨和大片胸口就裸露在外面。阿尔随手扯开自己的领口，嚣张地展示着刚才身体被征服蹂躏的成果，修长的手指顺着吻痕和咬痕蔓延的轨迹划过胸口和小腹。而他傲慢的眼神，宛如令人上瘾的尼古丁，迫使伊万侵占的眼神流连于他性感的躯体。  
茶棕色的窗帘挡住了任何窥探，完全私密的空间中，暧昧的气息不知不觉的升腾起来。  
“好吧，阿尔弗，我承认你的魅力。”伊万走到坐姿高傲的像个国王的阿尔面前，伸手轻佻地抬起他的下颌。而他的手已经不自觉的伸入阿尔的白衬衫之中，粗暴地揉搓他胸口的挺立，指尖揉捏刮磨的力道让阿尔觉得乳头几乎要被捏破，火辣辣地肿胀起来。  
“该死，你就不会轻一点吗。”他一边抱怨一边伸手拿下他叼着的烟掐灭，抬头去吮咬他性感的薄唇。尼古丁混合伏特加的气味让他头晕目眩。  
“轻一点？瞧一瞧你这欲求不满的样子，我亲爱的美利坚。看来刚才还没有满足你。是我插的不够深，还是射的不够多？没有满足你饥渴的身体？”伊万毫不在意地说着粗暴的情话，骨子里的强硬铁血与他沙俄贵族的气息无缝糅合，化为更吸引人的一种气质。  
“相信我，接下来你即使叫停，我也不会停下来的。”他慢条斯理地顺着阿尔的鼻尖啄吻下来，两人呼吸的热度融合在一起。  
“那就别停下来。”

到床上阿尔总算没有了那一丝顾忌，初尝情欲的他食髓知味，他从来不是放不开的类型，一旦想要什么就会去夺取，占有欲和征服欲让他恨不得和情人在床上滚到天明。  
毕竟他们的战争不知什么时候就会开始，于是他宁可把剩下的时间用来亲吻伊万仿佛带毒的嘴唇，用来疯狂地与他做爱，直到某天他们拿起枪对准对方的脑门。  
伊万扯下阿尔弗雷德的裤子，果不其然的看到对方已经硬的流水的性器。阿尔弗雷德也在解伊万的腰带，撸动着即将带给他绝佳快感的东西。阿尔弗雷德即使嘴上不承认，但是实际上他快要爱死伊万的这玩意了，他们的身体异常契合，伊万的每一次抽插都能给他几乎上天堂的快感，能让他晕头转向失去理智。  
“看来我还是对你太好了点，所以你总是不知道天高地厚。”伊万伸手探了探阿尔弗雷德柔软的后穴，里面未凝结的精液还在往外流。伊万只是瞥了一眼被剥下来的裤子，那里果不其然被沾湿了一大滩。他的话语于是含了几分调情意味的取笑：“阿尔弗，你身体里现在还满满的都是我的东西呢。”  
“……闭嘴，你现在只需要服务我。”阿尔弗雷德恶劣地捏了一下伊万的性器，看到那人脸色一凝，他就缩回手示威似的把手指上沾的粘液悉数舔净。  
这个富含暗示的动作让他的骄傲和诱惑展现的淋漓尽致，伊万终于忍耐不了，按着他的肩膀就让他跪在床上。  
“等等，你是打算从后面来……？”  
紧接着，阿尔弗雷德感觉到自己的臀肉在被人肆意揉捏，方才被注满的精液一小股一小股地顺着大腿向下流，肠壁不安又期待地收缩着，似乎在等待着肉棒的蹂躏。在被捉住腰的时候，他反射性地向前挪移，却被情人的手牢牢地按住。  
“你需要放松，尊贵的美利坚先生。”伊万伸出指尖点了点后穴，饥渴的穴肉立即往里吞了一个指节。极品的宛如上等丝绸的触感让伊万满足地眯了眯眼睛。  
伊万把自己抵在阿尔弗雷德的穴口，还没等他反应过来就把自己狠狠地往里一送。贪婪的软肉一旦吮到坚硬如铁的性物，就滑腻动人地缠上来，热情地纠缠着他。伊万就着之前留下的滑液长驱直入，直直捣向最深处。  
“啊哈……你等等……”似乎没有料到这家伙说上就上，阿尔弗雷德毫无防备地被捅穿身体，痛得腰肢一软，手肘撑在柔软的床铺上才不至于整个人趴下去。他抬高自己的腰试图去嘬那根进攻的性器，这样的热情让伊万低低一笑，一边揉捏着柔软的臀一边强硬地插入他的身体，高热的体内被性器硬生生分开的感觉让阿尔的喘息声支离破碎。  
“可还满意我的服务？”伊万用力捣弄着他的后穴，黏湿的水声回荡在耳膜，让阿尔脸颊上出现大片的红晕。伊万顺着阿尔弗雷德的脊背一直吻到后腰的腰眼处，在那滑腻的皮肤上留下几个齿痕。  
“嗯啊……你的伙计不行啊，万尼亚，Hero……觉得不够大。”阿尔弗雷德从不会放弃任何一个挑衅伊万的机会，即使他现在的声音抖的不成样子。  
“你总是这么聒噪。”从没有人敢在性方面质疑他，伊万怒极反笑，不轻不重地拍了一下阿尔翘起来的臀，夹着他物什的地方狠狠一缩，又把他吸进去了一点。这种销魂的触感让伊万几乎忍耐不住，他碰了一下阿尔的腰，发现那里已经发颤。“你在抖哦，阿尔弗。”  
“……哈，那是你技术太差了，痛的。”阿尔极力忍住嗓音里的颤音，嘴硬道。其实他心里明白，在伊万第一下插入的时候就正好抵到了敏感点，电流一样的刺激让他几乎要疯了。  
“你总是不说老实话。”伊万从背后环住被迫用手臂撑住身体的阿尔弗雷德的腰，在他的耳后落下一个安抚的吻。而下身却没有那么温柔了，粗暴地碾压敏感点，每一次的抽动都能让身下的躯体颤抖。  
阿尔此时已经说不出话了，他感觉只要一张口就能听到淫荡的呻吟从口中溢出，感觉到自己像是被暴力碾碎骨骼一样，伏在自己身上的人带着侵占一切的强势与傲慢，因为情热而泛着淡粉的身体已经软在了伊万带来的情潮之中。  
“想要我怎么动？”伊万亲吻着他的肩膀，啃咬着后颈的软肉，低声问道。  
“慢……慢一点……”  
“如你所愿。”  
“啊哈……”被一点点侵入的感觉实在是太鲜明了，阿尔弗雷德无力地跪在床上，起伏的脊背线条优美。他可以清晰地感受到伊万缓慢的移动，他的性器在他身体里膨胀，把他的身体撑到极限。这种缓慢的厮磨很快让他感到身体中千万只蚂蚁在爬，瘙痒从身体深处一直蔓延到全身，这迫使他放弃羞耻摇着腰迎合着侵入。  
他下意识地伸手去摸自己的性器，想要解放一下自己，以抵御这样磨人的痛苦，却被伊万按住了手，一击顶撞又迫使他软了脚。  
“看样子你不太满意呢。”伊万含笑抚弄着阿尔弗雷德高高翘起的分身，然后抽掉自己打着的领带，在柱身处打了一个小小的蝴蝶结，正好限制住了阿尔的高潮。  
“混蛋…见鬼……苏维埃……”阿尔弗雷德只能说出支零破碎的单词了，他微红的眼角倔强地挑起，绮丽的令人几乎移不开眼。伊万还在他体内从容地摩擦内壁，就偏不顶弄那个饥渴的点。  
“哈啊……你是死人吗？”阿尔弗雷德开始怀念起那种碾压一切的粗暴了。  
“蛮不讲理的指控。”伊万用指尖按揉着阿尔的胸口，用一种优雅的语气说道：“死人会让你高潮不断吗？”   
回应他的是阿尔弗雷德后穴狠狠的收缩，这一下把伊万牢牢地箍在了甬道里，让他爽的几乎射在里面。所剩无几的意志力让他忍耐住了这种冲动。  
“……阿尔弗，还真是不能小看你啊。”伊万用力扳过他的下颌，看到了阿尔唇角勾起一丝挑衅的笑。他飞扬的眉眼让伊万真的想好好亲亲他，又想要折腾得他再也傲不起来。  
“切，没让你射出来……真是可惜。”阿尔因为情欲而有些沙哑的嗓音性感的不可思议。

伊万瞥见卧室的门，微微扬了扬眉。他想到了一个好主意。  
他伸手一捞，把阿尔瘫软的身体抱在怀里。因为激烈的性爱而力气不足的阿尔还没反应过来伊万想要干什么，就被带到了卧室的门板边。  
“你想干……”下半截话还没说出口，就被伊万从背后再度进入，他整个人被向前用力一顶，撞的门板咚的一声响。胸前的乳头和身前的欲望紧紧贴着冰凉的门，而门背后就是走廊。  
“如果在这里叫得太大声，会被听见的哦。”伊万贴着他的耳朵低语，而这无异于恶魔的审判。  
阿尔弗雷德瞳孔微微一缩，想要挣扎出伊万的禁锢。可是他整个人都被迫趴在门上，翘着屁股等着男人的侵犯，这样的姿势让他的一切反抗都显得无力。  
“该死的苏联佬……”阿尔咬着牙压抑着呻吟，刚想要骂出声，却听到走廊处一阵脚步声，连忙把呻吟和喘息吞回腹中。

“阿尔应该回自己房间了吧？真是的，尽给我添麻烦，如果他不给我一个缺席晚宴结束仪式的理由，我可饶不了他。”  
“小亚瑟，你也太严厉了。阿尔有可能是酒喝多了回来睡觉了呢。”  
声音越来越近了，是亚瑟和弗朗西斯。  
阿尔弗雷德顿时反应过来这是什么情况，立即在伊万怀里挣扎起来。绝不能让他们看到英雄这副摸样，他几乎是哀求地微微偏过头，看向正握着他的腰小幅度抽插的伊万。  
苏联人淡紫色的眼眸依旧是映着他的倒影，不过他挑起的唇角带着的一丝恶意的微笑让阿尔弗雷德浑身发麻。   
“我说过的吧，你即使叫我停下，我也不会停。”  
“Fuck！”阿尔小声发出一声低骂，却被伊万恶劣地一顶。情欲让他整个人都快化成一滩水，连站立都困难。  
“我会的，亲爱的阿尔弗。”伊万只是在他耳畔发出略带鼻音的轻笑，令人着迷的腔调让阿尔弗雷德下意识地咬住下唇，才能抵挡住那阵具有魔力的酥麻。  
“阿尔，你在吗？”走廊里的敲门声如期而至。亚瑟醇厚又优美的声线几乎近在咫尺。  
完了，是亚瑟。

“万尼亚……停一下……”阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的瞳仁中露出深切的哀求，他回头望了一眼伊万，那个男人似笑非笑的亲吻他的耳垂，并没有放过他的意思。  
“回答他，把他支走。”伊万贴近他的发丝耳语，依旧是柔软又磁性的声线，灼灼的呼吸让阿尔几乎绝望地闭起眼睛。“否则，他会看见一手养大的弟弟，伟大的美利坚合众国被苏维埃按在门板上操哭的模样。”  
哦天哪，如果真的被亚瑟看到，那后果简直不敢想象。  
苏维埃和美利坚在做爱？先不论私底下亚瑟会怎么看他，国家层面上，这会直接影响到他和亚瑟的关系。  
而伊万却完全不怕这个，甚至会乐意在他的哥哥面前肆无忌惮地宣布一下他的主权。或者是用他高高在上的口吻说资本主义已经被社会主义占领。  
“再不说话，他就要怀疑了哦。”伊万比了比口型，歪着头戏谑地看着他。  
“……滚。”咒骂与小小的叹息声一起溢出唇瓣，湛蓝色的眼眸已经微微泛起水汽。“操，我一定要杀了你……啊……”  
阿尔弗雷德感觉到伊万开始越发变本加厉地蹂躏他，天知道他多想爽的叫出声。伊万的手已经顺着他的锁骨摸到胸口，抚摸揉捏他的每一寸敏感带，酥麻的情欲蒸腾在他的身体中，让他连眼神都朦胧起来。  
阿尔完全不敢挣扎，因为大动作会让门板振动，亚瑟必然会感觉到不对。他唯有双手撑着门板让腰腿离开门的倚靠。而在从背后抱住他的伊万的眼里，却是阿尔欲求不满地抬起屁股等着他的侵犯。而这样的盛情邀请让向来不知道克制的伊万舔了舔嘴唇，把自己抽离到最大又狠狠撞了进去，几乎要把阿尔的魂给撞飞了。  
“亚……亚瑟，我在睡觉……”阿尔弗雷德只好咬着自己的手腕，让剧烈的疼痛遏制自己放肆的喘息。  
“怎么了？你是喝醉了？”亚瑟的敲门声停顿了下来，接着关切地问道。“总之，先让我进去，我带了醒酒的红茶。”

伊万揉捏阿尔弗雷德的胸口处，深埋在他体内的龟头顶着那一点狠狠地戳刺着，耸动的下身在他的内壁九浅一深地活动着，势必要把他逼出眼泪。  
快感宛如雪片一样冲向阿尔的脑神经，随之又像毒药一样蔓延全身。他感觉自己随时都要高潮了，身前被禁锢的欲望在门扉上来回摩擦，冰冷和极热让他爽的找不到北。  
可是所剩不多的理智却又在无时无刻提醒他，亚瑟就在门外，随时可能破门而入。  
羞耻让他的脸上泛起奇异的红，金丝边眼镜歪斜地架在鼻梁上。伊万注意到他咬着手臂的动作，伸手捏住他的下颌，让他不再继续伤害自己。  
“亲爱的，你这样伤害自己会让我心疼的。”刻意暧昧的话语掩盖不住伊万叵测的居心。  
阿尔弗雷德被伊万气的想一枪崩了他，可是现在处于绝对劣势的他毫无办法。  
明明就只隔着一扇门，门外的亚瑟衣冠整齐，一无所知的担忧着他。而他却一丝不挂地被男人搂着腰，张开大腿，屁股里夹着男人的性器，快要被操到高潮。  
“亚瑟，我很好，你不用担心我……”  
阿尔弗雷德撑着门小口的喘息，脑子里急切地想着支走亚瑟的理由。却没有注意到伊万的手移到了他的身前，解开蝴蝶结就抚弄起他的性器。磨人的撸动让他瞳孔一阵紧缩，连忙伸手去阻止，却被捏住了尖端带着技巧性地一按。  
“啊——”阿尔弗雷德感觉眼前似乎出现了重影，射出带来的快感让他几乎跪坐下去，却被伊万伸手捞住了腰。  
“居然射了，受不住了？”伊万的耳语越来越恶劣，暧昧的吐息让阿尔几乎崩溃。  
他低头看了一眼自己的分身，那里已经急不可耐地吐出了淫靡的液体。猝不及防的射出让他把自己的大腿根弄湿了一大片，液体顺着腿部的曲线向下流。就这么简单的被揉弄到射的感觉糟糕透了，身后的快感让他牢牢吸住伊万的性器，饥渴难耐的期待着更深的凌辱。  
恼怒和羞耻让他用力眨着湛蓝色的眼眸，温热的液体从眼眶里溢出。他向来是不愿在这个男人面前服软的，可是被完全掌控的身体已经不听使唤。  
伊万伸手往他的眼角一抹，感觉到湿润的水痕时挑了挑眉喃喃道：“居然哭了……”他是不是欺负的太狠了一点。

“阿尔，你受伤了？”门外的亚瑟顿了顿，用怀疑的口吻道。  
“……哈，亚瑟，我只是不小心踢到了柜子。”阿尔弗雷德强行让自己的语气变得与往常一样欢快，可声线里隐藏着沙哑的哽咽。“好痛啊……”  
伊万温柔地为阿尔拭去眼泪，他似乎意识到自己真的把他欺负狠了，以至于这个骄傲坚强的家伙几乎被逼到崩溃。可是无端的快感让他隐藏的魔鬼因子更加的活跃，想要看到他濒临极限的模样，想要他进退两难，想要他为他哭泣。这样的期待让他忍耐不住地把所有的阴暗倾泻在他灿烂耀眼的情人身上。  
“求求我，就放过你。”伊万难得地发了善心。  
“……啊哈，谁会求你。”阿尔即使面临这种情况，也不会考虑服软，他下意识地顶嘴，却回头看到了伊万幽紫色的沉暗眼眸，油然而生的恐怖让阿尔几乎神经都在颤抖。  
“阿尔，你在里面做什么？为什么不能放我进去？”亚瑟目光一凛，睿智的绅士脑子里转过许多可能性。“你再不开门，我就让弗朗西斯去拿备用钥匙了。”

阿尔这次是真的没法回答亚瑟了。  
伊万这最后一下几乎顶穿他的内脏，然后把精液全数射在了他高热的内壁里。而阿尔弗雷德站在夹击之下直接攀上高潮，软肉缠着硬物不让他退出，烫热的身体纠缠的快乐让他接连不断地涌出泪水。  
高潮持续了一段时间，最终，他的手已经撑不住门板，身体顺着门滑了下去，双腿一软跪在地上，透明的泪水沾湿了金色的睫毛，小声的哽咽已经变成泣音。  
他觉得一辈子的泪水都被该死的苏联佬看了彻底，这种难以置信的羞耻感让他几乎想杀他灭口。  
“小亚瑟，备用钥匙拿来了哦。”弗朗西斯的声音在阿尔弗雷德听来宛如恶魔。“不过，真的要不顾小阿尔的反对闯进去吗……”  
阿尔这次是毫无办法了，他几乎绝望地抵着门板，似乎这样能够阻止他的前监护人打开他房门的举动。而伊万只是低下头安慰地亲了亲他的眼睑，然后微笑着提高音量：“英国和法国，我在和美国谈论关于对日本作战的具体事宜呢，因为是秘密会谈，所以拒绝你们的打搅哦。”  
“……是这样吗？阿尔？”亚瑟开门的动作顿住了，擅自打搅这样的话题会引起外交纠纷，大英帝国从来不会让自己置身于这样的失误中。  
“对，Hero在和该死的蠢熊谈……谈作战计划。”阿尔弗雷德像是揪住了救命稻草一样，顺着伊万的话说了下去。  
“好，那就不打搅你们的会谈了。我回去处理你剩下的烂摊子。祝愿你们的谈话能够为我们的胜利带来重大进展。”亚瑟似乎是接受了这样的理由，他和弗朗西斯的脚步声渐渐远去。  
阿尔的额头抵在门上，长长出了一口气。在警报解除之后，他先是恶狠狠地瞪着轻笑着舔弄自己唇角的伊万，然后一语不发的撑着墙站起身走向浴室。

他的浴室很大，两人宽的浴缸外还有一个一人高的镜子，暖色的灯光笼罩着这里，显得有些朦胧的柔和。  
“阿尔弗？生我的气了吗？那万尼亚道歉哦。”伊万伸手一捞，把还在挣扎的阿尔弗雷德按在怀里。怀里年轻的国家盛气凌人的瞥了他一眼，摆出一副懒得理他的模样，骄傲可爱极了。伊万愉悦地眯起了眼眸，微笑着亲亲他紧绷的脸颊。“作为赔礼，我帮你清理一下吧，我会温柔的。”  
“Hero就不该相信斯拉夫男人在床上说的每一句话。”阿尔弗雷德怒气冲冲地咬了一口伊万的锁骨，湛蓝色的眼眸中满是不信任。“相信你的话还不如相信猪会爬树。”  
“……可是阿尔弗也有爽到啊。”伊万把怀里宛如活鱼一般挣扎的人丟进浴池，温热的水因为这样粗鲁的动作溅了出来。  
“愚蠢的苏维埃，如果你所谓的爽就是满足你不可告人的恶趣味，那你赢了。”阿尔弗雷德扑腾了几下之后恼怒地盯着他，紧紧抿着的嘴唇显出一个凌厉的弧度。  
“承认吧阿尔弗，你的身体喜欢这样的对待。”伊万拧开淋浴头打湿他的金棕色短发。  
“谁会喜欢啊，Hero又不是受虐倾向！”  
他猝不及防地被淋了一头一脸的水，阿尔弗雷德只得拿下眼镜。没有了镜片的遮挡，他眼底里的情绪一览无余。透明温热的水流冲刷着阿尔弗雷德满是爱痕的身体，湿淋淋的模样让人更想咬一口。  
伊万只是轻轻地一笑，语气中带着不可一世的自信：“你着迷的不就是这样的我吗？看的眼睛都直了。”

阿尔弗雷德动了动唇却发现自己说不出反驳的话语。他确实着迷于苏维埃那副矜持傲慢，不可一世，疯狂病态的模样。他简直爱死了那种硝烟和伏特加混合的味道，包括他身上透着的冷冽的冰雪气息，他铁血强硬，独断粗暴，却又古典优雅的一面。  
他是烈酒，他是冰雪，他是贝加尔湖畔的波光，他是莫斯科郊外的白桦林。

无话可说的他只能懊恼地抬起下巴，与低头凑近他的伊万接了一个吻。这个懒洋洋的吻带着安抚和浪漫，轻轻交换着唇齿间的温度。  
“我亲爱的万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德用慵懒动人的嗓音说道：“有时候不要太过自傲，否则会被Hero抓住机会拽下地狱的。”  
“哈，谁不是呢。”伊万道。

做爱之后泡个澡简直是极致的享受，阿尔弗雷德满足地合起双眼吐出一口气，疲惫的宛如被拆解后又重组的身体被温暖的水浸泡着，让他慵懒地伸了伸懒腰，背靠在浴缸边缘。  
水放的差不多了。伊万脱掉自己最后一件衬衫，抬起脚就跨入了浴缸。水一瞬间漫了出来，还在享受的阿尔弗雷德隐隐有了不好的预感。  
“等等，万尼亚，应该是我先洗……”他试图维护自己的领土。  
“我可没有这样答应过。”伊万伸手抚了抚阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，肌肤温热滑腻的触感让他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
阿尔弗雷德不满地舒展着自己的肢体，企图把浴池变成自己的地盘，却在脚尖擦过伊万胯下时惊恐地发现，伊万的下身又硬了。  
“不要乱动，否则火还是你来灭。”伊万眯着眼睛微笑道。

引狼入室，阿尔弗雷德已经完全没了最初挑衅伊万的那副盛气凌人的模样，他终于明白了一点，就是在性方面质疑一个俄罗斯男人，吃苦的只会是他自己。  
“好了，把腿分开。”伊万拍了拍他的膝盖，用笃定的口吻道。  
“……你想做什么？”阿尔警惕地把双膝合拢，吃过亏的他终于有了些危机意识，至少他不会在苏联人的面前肆意地诱惑了。  
“如果你想把你体内我的东西留到第二天，我也不反对哦。”伊万慢悠悠地说道：“只不过你可能会吃点苦头。”  
“信你有鬼，我自己来。”阿尔弗雷德抬脚对着伊万伸向他下身的手就是狠踹，他还水汽湿润的眼角染着红痕，轻哼。“若是让你的熊爪沾身，Hero明天就不要想起床了。”  
“你清理的干净吗？”伊万似笑非笑地说道，他的表情非常奇妙，似乎在看着一个无知无觉跨进陷阱却依旧得意洋洋的坏孩子。  
“当然，Hero浴室里有镜子，这你不用操心。”  
“那阿尔弗答应我一件事怎么样，作为交换，我可以不动手。”  
“什么？”  
“看着镜子，不要移开目光。”伊万伸出长臂把落地镜摆在阿尔弗雷德的正对面，用软糯动人的声音诱惑道。“呐，我会教你怎么做的。”  
“答应就答应。”而初尝情欲的国家压根没有想到，老谋深算的苏维埃就在等他的自投罗网。

阿尔弗雷德扬了扬眉，把手伸到了自己的下体。他湿淋淋的金色发丝紧紧贴在额头上，紧抿着弧线优美的唇瓣，先是弓起身试探性的往自己使用过度的后穴深入一个指节，摸索还未干涸的液体，在碰到柔软肉壁的那一瞬间，阿尔浑身一哆嗦，忽然明白了伊万意犹未尽的话语里的深意。  
“怎么了？要求助？”伊万笑道。  
“转过去……”阿尔弗雷德耳畔微红，他已经意识到为自己清理这项工作看上去就像欲求不满的自慰。  
“可是我拒绝哦。”伊万支起下颌，看着阿尔弗雷德在自己面前大张着双腿，手指埋入自己身体的模样，紫色眼眸已经隐隐带了侵略的红。  
阿尔弗雷德咬了咬牙，忍着刺痛埋入第二个指节，他垂着眼眸不敢看伊万过于赤裸裸的眼神，他感觉到自己的每一寸身体都被那目光逡巡而过，最后那实质性的目光落在他分开的双腿和微微抬头的性器上。而阿尔为了清理方便而被迫曲起双腿，用手指牵出白浊的液体。却不知道他后穴泛着艳红，吞吐手指的模样简直是最佳的勾引。  
没有男人忍得了这样香艳的景致。  
“阿尔弗，镜子在后面哦，转过你的头看着镜子。”伊万的呼吸无端地急促了几分，他用一种命令的口吻说道。  
镜子上已经蒙了一层薄薄的水雾，却被伊万随意一擦，映照出阿尔弗雷德此时的模样。  
金色的睫毛因为不安而微微颤动，阿尔弗雷德下意识地听他的话看了一眼镜子里的自己。  
矫健有力的躯体散发着勃勃的生机，流畅的肌肉线条优美又富有爆发力，这样美丽的身体上却处处烙满了被征服的烙印。从耳后到颈侧，从胸口至小腹，乃至大腿内侧，处处都是被吮咬过的痕迹。而他此时把自己的手指伸进后穴，在男人灼灼的目光下像是自慰似地抽插着，每一次都带出身体中残留的白色液体。  
这样的他太过陌生，与平日锐意而张扬的他浑然不同，充满了一种危险而诱人的欲情。  
“阿尔弗，你性感的不可思议。”伊万几乎要好好地夸夸他年轻又诱人的美利坚情人了，他纯情又放荡，骄傲又性感，即使高高扬起头用睥睨的眼神看着他，也有种独特的风味。  
阿尔弗雷德沉迷又羞恼的表情宛如拉人入地狱的甜美罂粟，他的身体就是毒品，只要沾上一点就会欲罢不能。而伊万觉得他已经沉醉在这样美妙的情欲里了。他恨不得吻过他的情人身体的每一寸，然后嚼烂吞进肚子里，最后在他的心脏插上苏维埃的国旗。  
而现在还不到时候，他有的是时间去一点点的征服他。

“哈啊……你空空如也的大脑里除了伏特加、性爱和征服就没别的了吗？”阿尔弗雷德难耐的咬着下唇抱怨道。  
“对我来说，征服有多层含义。”伊万依旧微笑。“征服世界，和征服你。”  
伊万很好地遵守了他的诺言，他没有伸出手去碰阿尔弗雷德，而是用言语诱导他难得乖巧的情人。“阿尔弗，碰一碰自己的胸口和左腰。要知道你敏感的很，每次我碰它你都会用后面牢牢地吸住我呢。”  
“Damn it!”阿尔弗雷德被伊万灼灼的目光注视得浑身发热，明明是平日一样含着笑的眸光，在扫视他的时候带着欣赏和勾引，这让阿尔弗雷德无端地觉得兴奋。  
“如果难受就碰一碰你的前面吧，你看，它已经可爱地翘了起来呢。”伊万低柔的声音极为磁性，带着俄语独有的卷舌腔调。  
阿尔弗雷德感觉到和做爱不一样的焦渴。那样轻柔又绵软的感觉，像是隔靴搔痒，他的手指已经不仅仅完成任务，而是开始下意识地抚摸自己的内壁。另一只手则是听从了伊万的话，着了魔似的开始抚弄自己的身前。  
“啊……”阿尔弗雷德微微扬了扬脖颈，发出一声带着鼻音的喘息。  
“对，就是这样，做给我看。”伊万满意的以手肘撑起下颌，眸中猎食的意味越来越浓。他继续高高在上地发号施令，让他纯情又色气的情人继续自我慰藉。“很好，乖孩子，接下来用拇指按揉你的前端，记住不要射。”  
“为什么Hero要听你的啊。”阿尔弗雷德下意识地抱怨着，只不过手指控制不住地随着伊万高低起伏的语气撸动着自己的欲望。他的目光躲躲闪闪，试图避开伊万几乎实质化的目光，却在镜子里看到自己分开双腿抚弄自己的模样，于是他发出了一阵短促的呻吟：“啊嗯……”  
“而事实上是你很听话，我淫荡的小向日葵。”  
“……不要用这么蠢的称呼形容Hero。”  
“接下来，你的手指需要再深一点。”伊万轻笑着暧昧地说道：“你的敏感点在更里面哦，仅仅是这样的安抚能够满足你饥渴的身体吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德感觉到他的欲望已经完全抬头了。这个疯狂的夜晚，他几乎是失去理智地与伊万抵死缠绵，他以一种容忍度极高的态度纵容伊万，几乎是让他为所欲为。只因为他抵抗不了来自东欧的苏联男人的荷尔蒙，抵抗不了他强势中带着温度的柔和，于是他做了在平时看来可以称为荒谬的事情——在他面前抚慰自己。  
“哈啊……然后呢。”阿尔弗雷德背部倚在浴缸的边缘，水顺着一起一伏的小穴灌入甬道，又带着白色的液体融化在水里。他在他面前打开双腿，一手抚弄着自己前面，另一只则是塞满了自己的后穴。他仰起脸用湛蓝色泛着欲望的眼眸瞧着他，声音都带上了闷哼。  
抚慰是暂时的，而欲望带来的火焰却不是简单的抚慰可以熄灭的。  
阿尔弗雷德不安地扭动着腿，意图获得更深的摩擦。而面前的斯拉夫人不为所动，继续以他的言语挑逗着阿尔：“摸到让自己快乐的那个地方了吗？自己伸手去按，那种滋味会是非常美妙的。”  
“……嗯啊啊……”阿尔弗雷德学着伊万努力向身体内部伸手，却又始终碰不到那个让自己快乐的点。这样的难耐让他烦躁地皱起了好看的眉，湛蓝色的眼睛带着无形的渴望。  
“叫的很好听呢。”伊万微微眯起眼。“不过我们的英雄似乎碰到了些困难，需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用你操心，我自己可以。”阿尔弗雷德似乎不想承受任何来自宿敌的质疑，好胜心让他咬了咬牙，捅向更深处。  
手指正好插入自己的敏感处，阿尔弗雷德扬起脖颈感受这不一样的快感。指尖温热的粘液触感让他耳侧也泛起浅红色，他试探性的抽出手指，水流顺着微微张合的小穴涌进去，这种感觉极为奇妙。  
这是一阵温柔绵长的情欲，他青涩地摸索着自己的身体，纯粹为了自己的舒服而尽情地开发自己。  
“只有两根手指，你会满足吗？”伊万温柔又低沉的语气带着刻意的诱惑，他的舌尖顺着唇瓣的轮廓轻柔地舔舐，勾勒出他菲薄的唇。“如果你想要的受不了的话，你可以爬到我身上来求助哦。”  
“所以，你是这个意思？”阿尔弗雷德轻轻地哼了一声，然后抽出自己的手指。他握住伊万同时也硬起来的性器，然后低下头用温热的口腔含住，色情地用柔软的舌头包裹。  
“哈，你天生是做这样的事情的，阿尔弗。”伊万似乎有些惊愕于阿尔弗雷德的干脆，但是到嘴的食物不吃就有些对不起自己，他伸出手揪住阿尔弗雷德的金发，舒服地眯起眼睛。他继续说道：“用你的舌头和喉咙，不要用牙……对，真是个好孩子。”  
“你说谁是孩子？”阿尔弗雷德大体吞吐了几下伊万的性物，就伸出臂膀搂住他的脖颈，凑紧了他的脸颊，把自己湿淋淋的身体向伊万结实的胸膛贴去。他们的动作在水波中划出优美的弧线，水的响动掺杂着急促的呼吸。  
“合众国，比起我来说你还年轻得很呢。”伊万顺着他的脊背的线条向下抚摸，动作轻柔的宛如为一只猫咪顺毛一般。  
“哼……对孩子做这些举动可是犯罪。”阿尔弗雷德他的声线带着轻微的沙哑，却又迷人的不可思议。他毫无顾忌的用下半身蹭着伊万的胯下，整个人都坐在了他的腿上，这样大大咧咧的动作已经是非常明显的暗示。  
“仅仅是独立157年而已，在这欧罗巴大陆上，并不缺少老牌大国。”伊万顺着阿尔弗雷德的颈线吻到他的发丝，暧昧地呢喃。“但是上帝也在眷顾你呢，天之骄子，美利坚。”  
阿尔弗雷德像个高傲的王巡视自己的领土一样，发出一声冷哼，就扶着伊万的性器坐了下去。即使他是被贯穿的那一个，却骄傲的像是在强暴伊万一样。  
“我可是世界的Hero，世界理所应当会成为我的。”他挑起眉，嚣张肆意地晃动了一下自己的腰，后穴已经塞下了伊万的物体。“当然，你也是。”  
阿尔弗雷德扶着伊万的肩膀，抬起自己的腰又狠狠地往下坐。他感到性器混合着温热的水流滑进自己的后穴，快感让他慵懒地眯起眼睛。  
“容我提醒一下你，阿尔弗。在一个随时企图侵占你的家伙面前说这样的话，你有考虑结果吗？”伊万虽然话语很平静，而对他熟悉无比的阿尔弗雷德知道，这个共产主义暴君已经忍耐到了极限。

在阿尔弗雷德被按在镜子面前狠狠贯穿的时候，他依旧没有改换自己脸上骄傲的笑容。他像是个得胜者，得意又满足地张开双腿等待着服务，伊万的撞击让他很好地证明了自己的魅力，他让苏维埃破坏了自己的许诺，他是Winner!  
镜子里映照出了他被侵犯的模样。阿尔弗雷德看到肉刃在他被掰开到极限的双腿间来回进出，看到自己通红充血的小穴被狠狠蹂躏，甚至每一次都能带出残留的白浊。于是他毫不掩饰自己的喘息声。  
“幼稚。”伊万咬着他的耳朵，在他耳边说道。  
“狂妄。”阿尔弗雷德同样回敬道。  
“彼此彼此。”苏联人只是轻哼一声，卖力的操弄身下的美国人，逼出他更浪荡的呻吟。  
“阿尔弗，你这样子实在是美极了。”伊万粗暴地把阿尔的头掰向镜子，逼迫他看着自己的模样。“腿还缠着我的腰呢，旁人一定想象不到强大如美利坚，会这样躺在男人的身下求欢。”刻意温柔的语气。  
“那是因为我乐意。”阿尔弗雷德用脚踝厮磨了一下伊万的腰侧，然后懒洋洋地说道：“如果我不乐意……”他抬起腿改为踩在伊万的肩膀上，傲气的像个巡视领地的女王，他的脚趾顺着伊万布满战争旧伤的躯体上一点点划下。“……谁也别想碰我一根手指，即使是你也不例外，知道吗？”  
“极佳的称赞。”伊万微微错愕，继而执起阿尔的一只手，在他的指节上落下一个霸道的吻。“我的荣幸，阿尔弗。”  
镜子表面再度被浴室蒸腾的水汽覆盖，呻吟和律动再度充斥了漫长的夜。

——————————  
第二日

“红酒混蛋，你不觉得这糟糕极了吗。”亚瑟调整了一下自己别扭的姿势，红茶馥郁的香气也不能治愈他糟糕的心情。他看了一眼自己的怀表，绅士的优雅和守时让他苛刻到不能忍受阿尔弗雷德的缺席。  
“小亚瑟指的是什么？”  
“东欧的红色帝国。你不觉得阿尔和他走的太近了吗？”亚瑟警惕地眯起了眼睛。  
“盟友走得近也是正常的事情吧。”弗朗西斯沐浴在暖洋洋的光芒下伸了个懒腰。他走到雕花的窗前，看着园中不远处摇曳的玫瑰，心情很好地说道：“战争快结束了哟。”  
“只要日本投降的话……”亚瑟放下茶杯，喃喃自语道：“不，即使是本田菊投降了，这个世界也不会那么快就恢复平静。”  
“怎讲？”  
“一方要门户开放，一方要铁幕低垂。”  
亚瑟·柯克兰碧色的眼眸中充斥着惊人的冷酷，利益至上的大英帝国向来是把所有国家当成假想敌。在他的理念之中，没有永远的朋友，只有永远的利益。  
“我来迟了，会议可以开始了。”阿尔弗雷德在开门的时候，不禁疲倦地打了个哈欠。明明是六月，他却在脖子上围了一条白色的围巾，像是要刻意遮掩什么似的。在他身后到来的伊万走到自己的位置上，貌似无意地望了一眼阿尔弗雷德。  
亚瑟翻开文件的第一页，下意识地看了一眼坐姿别扭的美利坚。他在阿尔低头的时候，看到他耳侧明显的红印。  
他再抬起头看到伊万意味不明的笑意，饶是他再蠢，也什么都明白了。  
大不列颠第一次觉得血要涌上脑门，他想直接抡起手中厚厚的一沓文件向苏联的身上扔去，可是仅剩的理智让他忍住了这种冲动，只是修长纤细的手拿着文件不停地抖。  
“别紧张，阿尔小朋友也许和个占有欲强的美妞过了一夜。”弗朗西斯小声地说，而这说辞连他自己都觉得苍白无力。  
阿尔弗雷德浑然不知自己的前监护人心中已经掀起滔天巨浪，还在对自己万无一失的对日计划夸夸其谈。  
“Hero有一种破坏力超强的武器喔，我准备在接下来的对日作战中使用，请敬请期待他的首秀吧。”  
“嗯嗯，很期待哦。”伊万撑着下颌，漫不经心地回答道。  
“等到你看到它的威力时就会心服口服了，所以说这次功劳最大的还是我，果然我是世界的Hero呢。”  
“你在犯蠢吗？”伊万挑起嘴角发出一声嗤笑，胸前苏维埃的徽章闪闪发光。  
这样没有营养的互相针对，却在预示着什么。  
亚瑟捏着手里的文件，看似泾渭分明的两人互相嘲讽的模样已经无形中暗示了今后的世界格局。大英帝国终将落日，而冉冉升起的超级大国，会是……  
而他能做的，将要做的，就是促成英美联盟。自从阿尔弗雷德家的上司死去后，战后的三国联盟蓝图已经成为了空想，而他却有着另一种打算。  
是时候了，在美利坚和苏维埃之间，降下一道铁幕。  
曾经王者，荣光与落寞，而他为了永远的利益，会不择手段的挑起这一场不见硝烟的争斗。

第十二章 基督的盛怒

美国 新墨西哥

阿拉莫戈多附近沙漠中的空军基地正在秘密地进行一项伟大的实验，这里工作的人们甚至很多都不知道这里在研究什么，直到实验之日的来临。而就在今日，他们将会亲眼见证人类命运改变的一瞬间。  
不出意外，这片试验场的爆炸声，将会传遍世界。  
阿尔弗雷德随着士兵们站在远离实验中心的地带，前所未有的武器即将横空出世，并且成为美利坚对法西斯，甚至对世界的最有力威慑。他的侧脸迎着太阳，感受着沙漠明晃晃的光芒照耀着大地，于是他看了看自己的怀表，等待着那一刻的降临。  
而站在他身边的除了紧张不安地搓着手的负责人奥本海默，还有列奥·希拉德，阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦等科学家，他们则是有些忧虑地看着远处的试验场，这些忠诚的科学家献身科学，他们从没有如此迫切的期待却又畏惧着某样东西的降临。  
“琼斯阁下，我们希望这种武器永远不会有投入使用的一天。”列奥似乎被科学家们推举了出来，他踯躅了一下向着被士兵簇拥着的阿尔弗雷德行了一个礼，忧虑地说道：“您知道的，它是一种很好的威慑，会是您强大国力的证明。”  
“美利坚合众国永远是和平的维护者，我并不会侵略任何自由国家。”阿尔弗雷德并没有明确表态，他虽说看过曼哈顿计划的报告，却还对这样的武器实战使用存疑，于是他耸了耸肩模棱两可地说道：“如果可能，我也希望能够在尽量不使用它的情况下打败日本，我想原子弹，会是我们维护国家安全的最终武器。”

倒计时已经接近尾声。  
要开始了，阿尔弗雷德接过护目镜为自己戴上，向着试验场的方向看去。  
而就在他转过身的那一刻，一股几乎席卷天地的白光骤然闪现，巨大的蘑菇云在远处腾空而起，刺耳的爆炸声让天地都为之寂灭。  
像一阵史无前例的巨大浩劫，所有生灵都为之战栗，所有灵魂都为之匍匐，连神也要为之畏惧。  
即使是远离中心的他们，气流依旧鼓吹着他们的衣角。在狂风中跪倒的士兵几乎是大声呼喊着上帝，惊恐不安的情绪让他们开始呼唤神明。  
漫天奇光异彩，犹如圣灵逞威，祗有千只太阳，始能与它争辉。  
“这是基督的盛怒……”阿尔弗雷德先是怔住了，他几乎不敢相信敌看着这样盛大的毁灭，剧烈的震颤让他的呼吸也在颤抖。但是很快，他的脸上浮现出前所未有的狂热。  
“它足以威慑世界，它足以毁天灭地，即使是上帝也要匍匐在它的脚底！”年轻的美利坚迎着那一朵巨大的蘑菇云，像是天真的孩子得到了喜欢的糖果一样张开了双臂，浑然不管灼热的气流涌过他的衣角。  
他仿佛一脚踏上了世界顶端的舞台，拥有了足以睥睨天下的力量后，他几乎开心的发狂，隐藏的野心都在这一声爆炸中暴露无遗。  
年轻，骄傲而野心勃勃的国家，彻彻底底露出了他傲慢又犀利的一面。  
碧空如洗的天际霎时间灰蒙蒙的一片，阴云遮天蔽日，连阳光也在这样的威慑中苍白了。天与地连界限也抹去，仅剩下余韵与茫茫沉寂。  
所有人都屏住了呼吸，这样的震动令见证历史的人几乎失声。  
“先生们，这一天即将载入史册，你们创造了一个新纪元！”阿尔弗雷德向前一步，遥遥望着远方被夷为平地的试验场，他先是开心地转了一个圈，然后张开双臂用力地拥抱了身边的列奥·希拉德，像孩子一样欢呼道：“上帝啊，这是一个世界围绕着美国旋转的新纪元！”  
“琼斯阁下，您……”列奥听见年轻的国家化身的话语，有些苍白地张合嘴唇。“您也看到了，这是多么一种罪恶的能量，我无法想象它被大规模使用在战争的模样……天是黑色的，到处都是绝望和恐怖，它会带来旷日的灾难——核辐射。毫无疑问原子弹会毁灭我们的生态，乃至毁灭人类。”

“那么，它可以毁灭日本吗？”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉问道。  
“当然可以，阁下。”爱因斯坦说道：“它可以把任何国家从世界的版图上抹去，包括您。”  
“那么，我将致电华盛顿。”阿尔弗雷德扬了扬头看着被粉尘笼罩的灰色天幕，他如此轻轻松松地说道：“如果日本再不投降，就干脆让他从亚细亚永远消失吧。”  
“可是日本将变成地狱！”列奥颤抖着嘴唇，试图继续说服他一意孤行的祖国。“这是魔鬼的力量，这是绝不能打开的潘多拉魔盒。”  
“潘多拉魔盒里藏着灾厄，但是盒底还有希望。”阿尔弗雷德打断了他的科学家未尽的话语，唇角浮起天真又残忍的微笑。“世界上没有了法西斯，没有了军国主义，世界才能拥有希望。”  
“您说过美利坚永远站在正义的一方的。”科学家们还在不死心地辩驳着，他们一手造出了拥有如此威能的武器，然而在真正的爆炸过后，他们还未来得及庆祝自己的成功，就为之感到深深的惶恐。  
他们做了什么？这是真正能够毁灭人类的武器。  
科学的潜能是无穷无尽的，可以创造，也可以毁灭。  
“核武器是反人道的，这不是正义，祖国！”列奥失声道。  
“美利坚是永远站在正义的一方的。”阿尔弗雷德扬了扬眉，湛蓝色的眼眸中闪过冷色的光芒。“而投下核弹，结束战争，就是我的正义。”  
他毫不怀疑，现在的自己已经在国力的竞争中遥遥领先世界，他将会凭依他的科技，他的经济和军事，成为主宰这个世界的唯一力量。  
那时候，无论是大不列颠，还是法兰西，甚至苏联。谁都无法阻止他君临于世。

——————————  
We call upon the government of Japan to proclaim now the unconditional surrender of all Japanese armed forces, and to provide proper and adequate assurances of their good faith in such action. The alternative for Japan is prompt and utter destruction.   
（吾等通告日本政府立即宣布所有日本武装部队无条件投降，并以此种行动诚意实行予以适当之各项保证，除此一途，日本即将迅速完全毁灭。）

——《波兹坦公告》

8月6日，八时十五分，美军的一架B-29轰炸机平静地飞过日本广岛上空。  
清晨的阗静还未消散殆尽，广岛还惺忪未醒。战争的阴霾与毁灭的恐惧虽然让平民心生忧虑，却从未想过，在敌军还未登陆的本土，自己会迎来最可怕的噩梦。  
死神的羽翼已经笼罩在这座城市，并且即将庄重地宣告着地狱的降临。  
美军基地此时已经聚满了人，所有人都站在金发青年的背后，屏住呼吸等待着那一刻的降临。阿尔弗雷德站在监视器前，紧紧盯着侦察机传来的图片。他湛蓝色的眼眸中充斥着刻骨的冷酷，双手放在控制平台上，随时随地就会下达指令。  
“My Little Boy。”阿尔弗雷德自言自语，微微牵起一丝笑。“为了Hero的珍珠岛，为了死于太平洋战场的美利坚的公民，为了免除登陆战带来的痛苦和损失，为了世界的和平与自由，去吧，小男孩。”  
伴随着他的命令，核弹装填，下投。  
他摆正了自己的船型帽，等待着即将震动世界的巨响。

毁灭的蘑菇云在广岛的上空迸发了。  
所有的光和热凝聚在一点，仿佛世界末日的预言，在极其热烈的爆炸之后带来惨白的毁灭。  
房屋摧枯拉朽一样地倒下了，随之变为焦炭的大地上腾起烈火，人们永远定格在逃跑的那一刻，最后灼烧至死。绝对的力量带来无尽的恐怖，残垣蛛网一样的裂痕是这片岛屿被纹上的永久伤痕。  
哭喊，绝望，和永恒的痛。  
四散的民众承受着火与辐射，他们扭曲着狰狞着死去，残忍的战争带来的死亡酷烈无比。唯有空洞的眼神仰望着灰蒙蒙的天空。

身处中国战场上的本田菊在那一瞬间，几乎痛的要昏过去，他与他的精锐皇军，已然在中国耗的精疲力竭。中国，这个奄奄一息的国家，虽然垂死却又无法被彻底打败，他在年复一年与王耀的战争中耗尽了自己的体力，已然是强弩之末。  
他收刀入鞘，然后弯下腰，剧烈地咳嗽，直到咳出血来。  
黑曜石一样的眼睛中不可控制地溢出泪水，广岛的伤痛与民众的绝望让本田菊本能地流泪，东方少年跪在中国的土地上，咳出的血已经渐渐发黑。  
他艰难地抬起头，望着已然陈列在他面前的大军，还有为首的王耀与伊万。  
“耀，交给你处理啦，你和他的仇我就不插手了。”伊万漫不经心地扫了一眼硝烟四起的战场，他身后的是进入东北的苏联红军，以悍然之势扫平一切障碍。  
“是你输了。”王耀本以为自己会恨得咬牙，但实际上抓到本田菊的时候，他的内心只剩下一片漠然了。  
当血泪熬成仇，形同陌路的曾经弟弟，对他来说只是单纯的仇人而已。往昔情分早就被消磨殆尽，剩下的只有把他挫骨扬灰的愿望。  
“投降吧，日本，你已经没有任何退路。”王耀冷漠地用枪上的刺刀指着黑发少年的咽喉，说道。

阿尔弗雷德在屏幕上看见转眼间一个繁荣的城市就毁于一旦，他听不见耳边冤魂的嘶鸣，也听不见本田菊绝望的怒吼，他只听见了世界顶端的大门，轰然洞开的声音。  
他的手放在控制台上紧紧握着拳，浑身都在战栗。如今他唯有咬住牙才能克制住他内心的激动。他松开手，手掌已经被自己的指甲割破流血，他却浑然不在乎。  
这可是，随时随地能够毁灭一个国家的力量啊。  
被震惊的高级将领们也意识到了，这样的成功带给他们的是怎样的荣光。基地的指挥室中爆发出欢呼，不知谁开始唱起《星条旗永不落》，他们簇拥着自己的祖国开始歌颂着他的伟大和光荣。  
“我们一定得胜，正义属于我方，我们信赖上帝，此语永矢不忘。你看星条旗将永远高高飘扬，在这自由国家，勇士的家乡。”

阿尔弗雷德在这歌声中张开双臂，广岛的断垣残壁，成了他的胜利最好的证明。  
毫无疑问，阿尔弗雷德在向那个人，在向世界毫不掩饰的炫耀自己的武力。  
核武器，变成了一种光天化日的牵制苏联的武器，它填补了俄罗斯的白雪同多弗尔海峡的白墙之间的力量真空。  
他将要以绝对的国力，把伊万·布拉金斯基，把CCCP彻底压制住，让他永远看着他的背影。  
他轻轻地笑着，征服和野心随着他的手划下的蓝图昭然若揭。  
“先生们，我在此郑重的宣布，罗马在古代世界中的地位，大不列颠在现代世界中的地位，就是美国在明日世界中的地位。”  
“这是诸位的胜利，是我，美利坚合众国的胜利！”

第十三章 铁幕

“从波罗的海的什切青到亚得里亚海边的里雅斯特，一幅横贯欧洲大陆的铁幕已经降落下来……”

1946年3月，美国富尔顿，一场影响世界的演说开始了。  
丘吉尔的言语中带着对苏共的满满恶意，而伊万完全有理由相信这是某人的授意。斯拉夫人一边听着，一边轻轻呼出一口气，把手中关于土耳其的文件摔在桌上。  
自从美国的原子弹试爆之后，感到无形压力的苏共上层，最终决定停止对土耳其的军事行动。也许土耳其人该感谢日本人，是他们的牺牲让他们免遭厄运。  
“说英语的民族即将联合起来吗……真是敢说啊，英国。”伊万微微地抿起唇，冰雪冻结了这位孤高又傲慢的国家化身的眼底。“铁幕，这倒是个有趣地说法，既然你们主动拉下了这道铁幕，万尼亚也该好好回敬一番才是。”  
苍白修长的手指在地图上滑过，标着红色标记地方的已然成为了他的势力范围，华沙、柏林、布拉格、维也纳、布达佩斯、贝尔格莱德、布加勒斯特和索菲亚，这些古老的城市正在逐渐形成以莫斯科为中心转动的趋势，就是这样的现实让大不列颠惶恐不安吧。  
勃勃的野心与骨子里深藏的不安感让伊万不择手段地扩张领土，进驻军队，简单粗暴地推翻政府，重新扶植布尔什维克党上位。残酷的二战砥砺出他坚不可摧的苏联红军，这一股力量成为世界上任何国家都畏惧的武力。  
这就是独属于苏维埃的，征服的暴力美学。  
“外交上以什么辞令回敬呢？对了，就说他的演说非常像希特勒的种族优越理论吧，当成宣战看也并无不可呢……该叫什么？英国企图挑拨苏联与美国开战，破坏来之不易的世界和平？”  
他站起身走到窗前，望着沉沉夜色自言自语着，这类政务他总是处理的轻车熟路。只是他在无意识地说起美国的时候顿了顿，舌尖缠绕着的那一个名字，他始终都无法说出口。  
他难得回想起斯大林格勒的日日夜夜，想起他扛着枪与年轻的美利坚奔逃过的街头巷尾，他们发生在战争间隙的争吵与吻，寒冷冬日的相互依偎与体温传递。他再难找到一个这样的人，和他一起躺过战壕，一起挨过枪子，与他出生入死。冬雪之寒，伏特加的辛辣，炮火和硝烟纷飞四散，阿尔弗雷德唇角嚣张又飞扬的笑意依稀可辨，冷冻夜空下对方望向他的蔚蓝色的仿佛盛着星辰的眼睛，是那么美好。  
他倨傲而热忱，坚强又美丽。他们舔舐过彼此的伤痕，宛如困兽一样取暖。他也曾完全承受过他的一切阴暗和残虐。他是美洲的原野，阳光和雨露，一切他深深迷恋着的光和热。  
他总有一天会融化他冰冷的血管，支离他的理想和斗志，离散他好不容易建立起来的国度，最后让他在时代的洪流中成为历史的尘埃。  
但是他的体温是如此的温暖灼热，伊万觉得自己是一个企图拥抱太阳的雪人，越是用力抱紧，越是会融化。可是却又克制不住地去触碰，即使自我毁灭也在所不惜。  
这样想着的他下意识地伸出手，碰到的却是冰冷的窗户，虚幻的笑脸像泡沫一样一碰就碎了。  
大概那个人，也会觉得他的拥抱太冰冷了，会冻伤吧。

孤寂的克里姆林宫伫立在红场，莫斯科的夜晚静谧如死。强大如同苏维埃忽然觉得冷，不是源于三月的莫斯科，也不是源于原子弹的威慑，更不是源于西方各国对于苏联的敌视和防备。  
心脏涌动的温热渐渐地被冷冻，接着席卷身体的就是西伯利亚的寒流。他听到甜美虚幻的爱情渐渐死去的声音，宛如他注定无法在冰天雪地成活的向日葵，凋零了花瓣。  
他是如此的冷，心脏都是空洞的。在无言地怀念过他们的往事后，苏维埃清明的紫色眼眸中一片冰凉。  
挡在他面前的是美利坚，是罪恶资本主义中最强大的国家，是他缔造理想世界的最大障碍，是随时随地会威胁他生命的敌人。毫无疑问，他们会在冰封的战场互相用枪抵着对方的脑门，用最恶毒的话语诅咒对方去死。  
利益冲突，理念相悖，无法媾和。  
无形的铁幕，终究会隔断他们遥遥相望的目光。  
是时候了，在看不见硝烟的战场上互相厮杀，看看谁能把谁推下地狱，谁又能踏着谁的血肉铺出道路，登上世界的顶端，成为真正的霸主。

——————

演说散场，密苏里州富尔顿的威斯敏斯特学院一片沸腾。在涌流的人群中不乏情绪激动的学生和官员，可以预想，演说会引起美国政界的大震动。  
“亚瑟，我想事情也许还没有糟糕到那个程度……我是想说，也许我们可以换一种方式对待苏联。”演说结束，阿尔弗雷德追着抱着文件和上司离开的英国，拦住了他。  
而英伦绅士只是瞥了大口喘息的他一眼，那带毒的薄唇就吐出了犀利的话语。  
亚瑟在提起苏联时厌恶的牵起嘴角，露出一个讽刺的笑容：“阿尔，我什么时候教过你感情用事？毫无疑问，苏联是暴君，是独裁者，他是世界一切自由公民的敌人。”  
“亚瑟，我并不想否认这一点，只不过我并不想要与苏联直接冲突，这不利于美国的发展。”  
阿尔弗雷德似乎也有些不愉，他扯了扯自己的领带对着曾经的哥哥皱眉，说道：“而你的上司，讲的话是不是太敏感了点，Hero可不想为了英国的失误买单，承受苏联的怒火……”  
“是关于‘铁幕’？”亚瑟平静地说道。“我并不否认，这是我的授意。”  
“英国！”阿尔弗雷德有些愠怒地直呼他的国名。  
“天真的美利坚合众国，你觉得如果没有杜鲁门总统的同意，我的上司会随随便便地进行这样的演说吗？”英国绅士笔挺的西装服帖的勾勒出他修长的身材，他整理了一下自己的领带，说道：“接下来我还有一个会议，阿尔，我想你可以去等待你的国会做出的反应了，而你的新上司估计对此万分期待。”  
阿尔弗雷德咬紧了牙关，这和他预想的不同，他本以为这一天会更晚到来。巨大的怅然与挫败笼罩了年轻的国家，杜鲁门的政策与罗斯福完全不同，比他想象的，更为激进。  
“阿尔，你和苏维埃之间，到底是什么关系？”亚瑟瞥了一眼他为自己选定的今后盟友，他独立出去的曾经弟弟，缓和了语气道：“我知道你们同盟时期关系还不错，年轻气盛有点冲动也是难免的，玩玩还好，不过不要把错觉当真。”

“……我没当真。”阿尔弗雷德目光闪烁，他像是要说服自己一样重复：“Hero可没有当真，只是玩玩而已。”  
“真的？”亚瑟有些怀疑地看着他，他抱着过来人的心绪提点道：“国家和国家之间，没有永恒的朋友，只有永远的利益。”  
“我知道了，英国。”阿尔弗雷德紧紧地握着拳，连指甲嵌入肉里也未曾发觉，斑斑血迹染上他的指尖和手心，最后滴滴答答地落在地上。“你的提议，在我与国会商议之后会给你答复。”  
大英帝国满意地点点头，绝对的理智让他掌握世界霸权多年，并且在如今渐颓之时也保持着清醒的头脑。他明白英美联盟的重要性，并且在反复试探着阿尔弗雷德的意思。  
“等等，英国。”阿尔弗雷德忽然出声叫住他。“你是爱着法兰西的吧，为什么又能和他打百年战争？”  
亚瑟碧色的眼眸终于不那么平静了，他握紧了手中的演讲稿，冷冷地说道：“爱？我与法兰西？阿尔，你什么时候开始相信这样天真的谎言了？”  
“那你为什么救他？”阿尔弗雷德想起巴黎的早晨，他想起大英帝国在进入法兰西的囚室中露出的这场战争中唯一的软弱，他想起那天的阳光和温柔的空气。于是他执着地盯着比他年长的国家问道：“你为什么在乎弗朗西斯？”  
“大概是因为……”亚瑟想了一下，终于无奈而悲哀地开口说道：“不能当朋友，就只能当永远的敌人。只有这样才能够让他牢牢地记住这段仇与恨，才能……”记住我的存在。即使互相厌恶，即使从不说爱，却是相互习惯。  
英国离开了。

阿尔弗雷德的脚步有点恍惚，似乎还不敢相信这样的事情就真的发生了。在演说之前他甚至规划了下次见面的时候，会把关于土耳其和希腊的文件摔在伊万脸上，他会大声地嘲讽那个独裁的暴君，并且威胁他撤出那里。  
然后呢，然后去索求一个吻还是捅他一刀？  
烦躁让阿尔弗雷德抓了抓自己灿烂的金发，他把自己关进学院的会议室，看着密苏里州灿烂的阳光。而现在的莫斯科正是夜晚，八小时的时差让阿尔弗雷德无力地承认，他们的距离太过遥远，无法跨越。  
年轻的国家感觉到，当这场战争真正要打响的时候，他的血液里涌动的不是仅仅是战意，而是惶惑。他渴望着世界第一的位置，却对只有杀死伊万才能达到目的这个现实感到了恐惧。  
世界上唯二的超级大国，用自己每一寸尖锐的棱角与对方硬碰硬，最后受伤流血的是两个人。他们是如此的冷酷和锋利，即使彼此动心，却仍在互相伤害。  
带毒的言辞与刀锋一样的吻。  
充斥硝烟的谈判桌和鲜血淋漓的战场。  
虚情假意的笑脸下却有着恨不得撕碎对方的狰狞。  
也许那将是，以后他们相处的所有方式。  
在三月温暖的阳光中，阿尔弗雷德听见了爱情凋零的声音，那么轻微，却又是无人知晓的悲哀的葬礼。

第十四章 两极之序幕

1947/6/27 巴黎

战后巴黎依旧优雅浪漫，即使这是一个失业率和通货膨胀率极高，甚至濒临经济崩溃的国家，某种气质也刻在了骨子里。  
阿尔弗雷德手肘下夹着几叠文件，踏着轻快的步伐走进会议室。他刚刚结束了一通电话，是上司打来的，这一次的英法苏与美国的经济外长会议，他很是重视。  
会议室中已经坐着两个人，金发的英伦绅士为他自己泡红茶，一举一动都有种惊人的雍容，大英帝国看似面色平淡，却在碧眸扫到阿尔弗雷德的时候，微微有些动容。  
弗朗西斯疲惫却美丽的面上清晰地浮现出一丝笑，他拨了拨自己的淡金色卷发，率先打招呼道：“早安，小阿尔，气色不错。”  
“弗朗西斯，你最近看上去不太好，需要Hero帮你找个医生看看吗？”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，对于法兰西的讨好无动于衷。  
“小阿尔可是我们所有人的一剂良方呢，只要你关切关切我们，所有病可就都好了咯。”弗朗西斯撑着下颌，优雅又无赖地说道。“哥哥家的罢工可是越来越严重了，我家共产党可是已经得到了全法四分之一的选票，再这样下去我家可就真的换了个颜色，转投伊万那边去了”他话锋一转，笑道：“哥哥可不想去，小阿尔一定有办法的吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德很想毫无形象地翻个白眼，法兰西这种软硬兼施又像个老流氓一样的做派让他一口气噎在嗓子眼，但是当前形势严峻，他家最大的贸易出口地区西欧经济濒临崩溃，他确实不能看着这群欧洲老油条被伊万控制住。

“是啊，不过我们还要等一个人。”阿尔弗雷德越过亚瑟走到自己的座位上，刻意无视了曾经宗主国微微僵硬的背影。  
铁幕演说之后，阿尔弗雷德一直有些低气压，他不知道如何发泄自己的情绪，沮丧和恼怒让他拒接了亚瑟几次电话。他心知挑起美苏冷战虽然是大英帝国的垂死挣扎，却也合了当局的政策，与美国的利益并无冲突。实在是自己情绪化的厉害，所以他难免有些尴尬地别开视线，以免被洞察一切的英国看穿心思。  
“是苏联？”亚瑟的茶杯放在瓷质托盘上，发出清脆的响声。  
“给他寄了邀请函。”阿尔弗雷德翻看着手中的资料，这是马歇尔计划的初步方案，而在这一场属于老牌大国之间的会议中，他会根据实际情况订下具体方针。  
“他会来吗？”弗朗西斯摊了摊手，漫不经心地说道。  
这是一场表面看上去是援助，实际上是经济控制的交易。  
而亚瑟和弗朗西斯走投无路，他们就像一个战争胜利却垂垂欲死的巨人，国内经济停滞，失业率增长，甚至基础经济设施都被破坏。尤其是英国，巨额的负债让他几乎没有购买力，甚至买不起美国出售的食品。  
门终于再度打开了。

“啊，都到齐了呢。”坚硬的军靴敲击地面的清脆声音响起，一袭苏联军服的男人有着一口格外不符合他铁血性格的柔软嗓音，听上去有种令人如沐春风的悦耳。他走路带风，别着镰刀与红星勋章的白色围巾拂过阿尔弗雷德的面前。“看来万尼亚来迟了呢，诸位是否已经开始讨论了呢？”  
“不，你来的刚刚好，我们正谈起你。”阿尔弗雷德忍住了伸手揪住他的围巾的冲动，面无表情地看着熟悉的人在自己的对面落座。  
“呵，伟大的美利坚把我们召集在一起，是想要详谈你在邀请函中所说的经济援助吗？”伊万十指交叠放在身前，语气淡淡带着嘲讽。“到底是经济援助还是经济侵略，我倒想听听看。”  
阿尔弗雷德抬起头就能对上那双熟悉的带着冬雪气息的紫色眼眸，里面一片冷凌的冻土，无端地让人发冷。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己一腔悲哀的热血被莫斯科的冬天冻结，于是他收敛了情绪，抿进嘴唇说道：“欧洲经济正在濒临崩溃，我在巴黎非常清晰地看到了这一切，到处都是罢工和游行，暴力和混乱统治了欧洲，这不是自由公义的国度应当具有的模样。”  
弗朗西斯微微地点了点头，他的脸上浮现出难言的痛心和无奈。  
“这是法西斯的问题，是战争之祸。”伊万漫不经心地把玩着手中的钢笔，冷冽地瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德，说道：“相信在座的英国和法国，都很想听听你所谓的‘道义援助’与其条件。”  
“美国将尽其所能，协助欧洲制定一项欧洲复兴计划，这项计划之中，美国会无偿拨款协助重建欧洲，重建世界上行之有效的经济制度，从而帮助自由制度赖以存在的政治和社会条件出现。”

亚瑟憔悴的俊容上终于有了些许神采，他碧色的眼眸一下子亮了起来，捏紧了自己的手指等待着下文。  
“上帝，真是帮大忙了。”弗朗西斯低声感叹，这样的承诺对现在面临经济崩溃的他们实在太重要了。  
阿尔弗雷德越说越神采飞扬，他似乎把自己的文件当成了欧洲版图，虚点着一个又一个国家。他说道：“英国，法国，苏联，奥地利，意大利，希腊……美国国会将进行拨款，协助整个欧洲进行战后重建……首先是贸易正常化，众所周知，贸易永远是财富的伴侣，这会让我们的经济血管充满活力。”  
“容我询问一下，美国，行之有效的经济制度，指的是什么？”伊万似乎不耐听阿尔弗雷德的术语，在亚瑟和弗朗西斯听得入迷的时候打断了他的话语。  
“当然是资本主义制度。”阿尔弗雷德颇为不屑地一笑。“怎么，苏维埃对此有所不满吗？”  
“……这条，重建包括苏联在内的资金联营，与建立美国资金如何使用的公开账目制度。”伊万轻轻地哼了一声，说道：“要我接受这些，你在开玩笑吗，琼斯？”  
敏锐的嗅觉让伊万警惕地看出了这项经济援助底下的内幕，大量的资本若是流入苏联，势必会让他好不容易建立起的东欧势力收到外来的挑战。而以铁血手腕拢合起来的苏联政体，经不起这样的软性渗透。  
他建起铜墙铁壁隔绝一切来自资本主义的腐蚀，他的民众必须要保持纯净的共产主义信仰，他们只能信仰红色，别的一切都不该在苏联的土地上存在。  
所有腐朽的，罪恶的资本主义都该被消灭。在第一任上司列宁去世前，伊万从他那里接收了他的旗帜和理想。  
这世界上，终归是两种意识形态的对抗，而资本主义终将毁灭，社会主义将在不久的未来得到胜利。  
而他的胜利，就是得到美利坚，把阿尔弗雷德从意识形态到本身，都变成他苏维埃的。

“不要忘记一点，出钱的是我，我有资格定游戏规则。”阿尔弗雷德倨傲地直起身来，拍了一下桌子，面前的茶杯微微一震，他冷傲却又带着冰渣的蓝色眼睛直直望向句句针对自己的伊万，压抑着愤怒说道：“看来你是不赞同这个计划了？”  
“呵，被资本主义的铜臭味包围简直糟糕透了。”伊万随手扯了一下自己的围巾，轻笑一声：“我倒是很好奇你邀请我与会的原因，你家的媒体不都在说‘冷战’已经开始了吗？作为资本主义的头号大国，援助自己的对手，你是认真的吗，美利坚？”  
“当然是认真的。”阿尔弗雷德推了推金丝边眼镜，语气冷冽又充满火药味。“你家的经济在与德国的交战中也毁的差不多了吧，还不如乖乖服软接受Hero的援助，美利坚自然会引导苏联的公民，踏上一条绝对正确的，充满自由的道路。”  
接受我的援助，然后成为资本主义吧。  
现在还来得及，向我服软成为我的，然后这一场不见硝烟的战争就可以被避免，皆大欢喜。所以不要偏执了，伊万。

“把经济侵略说得这么清楚真的好吗？”伊万一只手背撑着下颌，一只手毫不在意地摊开，他紫罗兰色的眼眸闪动着冰冷的光芒。“一切对苏联的稳定造成威胁的因素，我都要果断地排除在外，恕我不能接受你的提议，即使它听起来相当诱人。”  
说罢，他又转头偏向亚瑟和弗朗西斯，淡淡地说道：“大英帝国看来也是日落了，接受了援助就代表着整个欧洲就要依附这个年轻气盛的小鬼了，这样做真的好吗？不如来万尼亚这一边吧。无论东西，都是欧洲内部的问题，并不需要外来者插嘴。”  
“相信美国总比相信你好，伊万·布拉金斯基。”在会议上沉默的亚瑟开口了，他抚摸着代表权力的扳指上的祖母绿色宝石，说道：“他有能力并且有意愿复兴欧洲，而你在企图把铁幕拉得更紧，苏维埃。”  
“首先拉下铁幕的是你们，英国与美国。”俄罗斯人的才思敏捷让伊万在这样的外交场合更加善于辩论，他眼中带着目空一切的倨傲，也只有同样强大的美利坚才能与他分庭抗礼。  
“够了！今天的会就开到这里。”阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的心脏被割了几刀，鲜血淋漓的疼痛，然后在这样带着刺的对话中渐渐地麻痹了。  
他几乎是恨极了苏维埃的固执和傲慢，那个人偏偏要与他作对，偏偏选择和他斗，一种不可理喻的情感让他近乎冲动地拿起桌上的茶杯，把半热的茶水全数泼向坐在对面话语带毒的伊万。  
猝不及防，这一下子结结实实的把伊万浇了个透，红茶顺着伊万银色的发向下流，斯拉夫人白皙的皮肤被热水烫的微红，茶叶的残渣漏进他的围巾和脖颈里。  
伊万有些错愕，他完全没有想到阿尔弗雷德会如此冲动地在这样的场合做这样幼稚的事情，他伸出手擦拭着脸颊的水痕，脸上冷酷到可怕的表情只是轻微地闪过，却又换上一副虚假的让人看不清真实情绪的笑脸。  
“真是个不懂事的小鬼啊，一言不合就泼别人茶水什么的……英国没有好好教你礼仪吗？”伊万的语气中听不出愠怒，只是阿尔弗雷德很清晰地知道，这是暴风雨的前兆。  
“对你这样的社会主义暴君，我并不需要讲礼仪。”阿尔弗雷德放下茶杯，走到伊万的座位边上，卷了卷自己正装下白衬衫的袖子，他充满火药味的口气带着狠戾：“……而是需要讲拳头。”  
说罢，他一拳揍向伊万带着虚假的笑容的脸。  
“大概你需要好好学一学礼貌。”伊万单手握住他的拳头，向后一扭，冷冷地说道：“才能让你记住教训。”  
“呵，当我怕你吗。”阿尔弗雷德抬腿就向伊万踢去，这段时间内压抑的愤怒和不理智全数爆发出来，他的湛蓝色眼眸变得犀利又疯狂，整个人宛如出鞘的利剑。  
“住手，这里是外交场合，不是你们打架的地方。”亚瑟完全没想到阿尔这小鬼居然失控到在这个场合与苏联动手，但是弗朗西斯却拉住了亚瑟。  
弗朗西斯低头在亚瑟耳边说道：“先让他们打着，小亚瑟，你不是很期待出现这样的情景吗……我们，也该谈谈欧洲复兴计划之后，收回某些利益的事情了。”  
亚瑟怔了怔，似乎有些弄不懂弗朗西斯话中的含义。  
优雅的法兰西男人模糊不清地笑了笑，在他身边耳语道：“你想要苏伊士运河吗，英国。”  
门悄无声息地合拢了。  
而两极自铁幕演说后第一次面对面的争斗，将要拉开序幕。

午后的巴黎依旧那么优雅美丽，天色从窗户透入会议室，显得有种低沉的温柔。淡米色的窗帘只能半遮半掩明媚的天色，楼下是油桐树掩映的道路，树叶碧得发亮。远处还能看到埃菲尔铁塔高耸入云，浑然没有大萧条的模样。  
而会议室内拳脚相加的声音却显得如此沉闷而激烈。高档的椅子已经被踢翻在地，茶杯摔得尸骨无存。两个男人的近身肉搏，因为冰冷的敌意显得酷烈无比。  
阿尔弗雷德揪着伊万的衣领把他按倒在桌子上，挥舞右拳打向他的脸颊，伊万头一偏，阿尔弗雷德这一拳打中了他的侧脸，擦过耳朵，让他耳边嗡嗡地响。阿尔还未等得意一阵，却被伊万膝盖狠狠顶上小腹，结结实实的打击让阿尔痛的一皱眉，手上的力道不禁松了一些，而伊万顺势挣脱了怪力的掌控，冷冷地与阿尔对峙。  
伊万如水一样的银发笼着灿烂明媚的阳光，线条深邃的像是古希腊的雕塑，勾勒出他优美的五官和轮廓。但他的脸庞却阴影一片，漂亮的紫色眼眸中透出寒冷的杀气。  
“打够了没有，美利坚。还是你想让这成为国际问题？”  
“那要等我打爽了再说。”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地擦去嘴角溢出的血，湛蓝色的眼眸流露出宛如鹰隼一样的狠戾。那样毫不掩饰的杀气让伊万芒刺在背。  
“嗯？你是认为万尼亚是被动挨打的类型吗？”伊万脸上的最后一丝微笑褪去了，他摆正了苏维埃的军帽，让闪耀的红星烁烁反射着刺痛阿尔眼眸的光亮。“要不要让内脏出点血试试看呢？”  
“乐意奉陪，看看到底最后是谁的内脏出血。”  
沉闷，压抑，充满硝烟味的空气笼罩着会议室。宛如刚才明明未出锋刃却又刺得人鲜血淋漓的外交，厚重的喘息声和冷冰冰的激烈话语交织着。  
“企图用资本演变我是个不切实际的梦想，美国。”伊万以手肘格挡住阿尔的拳头，然后一拳揍向年轻国家的肋下，道：“你不如去剖开脑子检查检查，若是原子弹把你的脑神经烧坏了可就糟糕了。”  
“在那之前我会把你和你的红色主义，一起送进墓地。”阿尔弗雷德决绝又高傲的表情一如既往，带着冷静的疯狂。  
“Hero是正义，和美利坚合众国作对的都是敌人，这点毫无疑问。”  
伊万的动作毫不花哨，却又简单有效，他从铁与血的夹缝中生存，在冰天雪地中摸爬滚打，他最不怕的就是打架。阿尔一脚把椅子踹向伊万，挡住他的扫腿，然后蹂身而上，一手格挡住伊万的肘击，一手握紧拳头打向他的左肋，如果这一下打结实了非得废掉他一根肋骨不可。  
“呵，你这是变相的宣战吗？”伊万轻轻地嗤笑一声，然后迅速偏过身，灵活地躲掉阿尔弗雷德全力一击，然后抓住阿尔的手肘一扭钳制住他。阿尔冷冽地向后一瞥，忍着疼痛手肘向后猛然一顶，让伊万闷哼了一声。  
阿尔下手奇重，伊万几乎吐出一口血沫，些许发黑的内脏碎片混着血溢出唇角。然而伊万也不是什么会怜惜人的类型，他的紫眸里刻着刻骨的冷漠，对着阿尔的手臂用力一折，骨头发出格拉一声。  
阿尔弗雷德听到了自己的骨头折断的声音。他因为疼痛脸色煞白，死死咬着唇不让自己发出痛呼，小声又急促地喘息。  
伊万冷静地反扭着阿尔的手臂，抽出自己的围巾把那双不听话的手给牢牢捆住，居高临下地说道：“我很好奇什么让你如此不冷静，阿尔弗雷德。”  
按他的理解，阿尔弗雷德是个标准的利益主义者，没有什么能够让他冲昏头脑，这个年轻的国家在该冷静的时候冷静的几乎残酷，即使再不愿也会笑脸相迎。  
唯一可能让他失控的，也许只有……

“和你无关！”阿尔弗雷德恼怒地道。  
“和我无关？”伊万一只膝盖卡住阿尔乱动的下肢，伸手掐住阿尔的后颈，单手微微用力。“擅自泼别人一身茶水，还对人挥拳相向，这是待客应有的礼节吗？嗯？美利坚合众国？”  
阿尔弗雷德被牢牢钳制在红木会议桌上，右臂骨折的疼痛没有让他发出一声呻吟，把所有的脆弱全都隐藏在假面之下。他桀骜不驯地侧过脸，脸上还残留着淤青，冷冽地说道：“Hero为什么要对共产主义的暴君客气？去死吧，西伯利亚的蠢熊。”  
“你好像一直在强调我是你的敌人呢，对我强调吗？还是对你自己呢？”伊万微微弯起眼眸，低声说道。  
阿尔弗雷德不说话，湛蓝色的眼眸中依旧含着执拗和掩饰不住的乖张。被强制按在桌子上的年轻躯体带着鲜活的体温和伤痕，脖颈处有淤痕，嘴角被他自己咬出血，连手臂都被折断，只能宛如一尾活鱼在案板上挣扎。  
“Fuck……Soviet……”阿尔弗雷德咬牙吐出几句英文的诅咒，却被伊万粗暴地从背后捏住下颌。  
“你再这样喊着我的名字……”伊万轻笑一声，微微俯下身亲昵地靠近他的耳侧说着，语气含着十二分的凉薄。“我会误会你欲求不满的，琼斯上将。”  
又回到了最初的称呼，淡漠又不含感情的军衔。  
“布拉金斯基阁下，请把你见鬼的围巾从我的手上解开，否则我想这会演变成外交问题。”过多的疼痛变成了麻木，阿尔弗雷德悲哀地闭了闭眼睛，再度睁开的时候眼底一片冷凌。“还有，从我身上滚下去，再被你碰一下我就会恶心的想吐。”  
“从你对我动手的那一刻就已经成为一个严峻的外交问题了，不是吗。”伊万不屑地嗤笑，柔软的语气带着刻意的黏腻。  
也许是打架真的能够激发人的情欲，伊万看着被牢牢压制却冷静下来的情人，几乎克制不了去吻一吻他狼狈又可怜的脸庞的冲动。年轻又强健的身体被短暂地钳制住，伊万几乎忍不住自己的本能。想要摧毁他，想要让他哭着求饶，想要折断他每一寸骨头直到无力与他作对，然后像是娇养一朵向日葵一样把他豢养在温室中，成为独属于他一个人的东西。  
他要他的一切，他的温暖，气候，土地，还有阿尔弗雷德本身。  
而病态又残酷的手段几乎是他诠释爱意的本能，曾经被刻意压抑的一面，却在这样激烈的情绪波动中迸发。在极度的冷静之下，藏着比谁都要深刻的极度疯狂，伊万眼中的一抹红色，几乎要占据他的头脑。

“你不道歉吗，美国？”伊万的手抚摸过阿尔弗雷德起伏的脊背线条，轻松地说道：“如果你道歉，这件事情可以暂时揭过，我也可以回到莫斯科治疗你造成的这该死的内脏出血。”  
“道歉这个词，在我的字典里根本不存在。”阿尔弗雷德平光镜下的眼眸微微上扬，露出嘲讽的光。  
“真的不打算道歉的话……”伊万的手指落在了阿尔弗雷德的皮带上，他用力一扯，那根结实的皮带就被粗暴地扯成两段。  
“喂，你干什么？”紧接着，阿尔感觉到下体一凉，裤子被扯下，从腰部落到膝盖处。布料纠葛着膝的感觉极其格外别扭，更让人浑身发冷的是手指接触皮肤的温度。这样的姿势太糟糕了，阿尔弗雷德几乎是上半身趴在了办公桌上，双手被反绑在背后，大腿中间被膝弯卡住，显得有些意外的情色。  
“我可以强暴你吗，琼斯上将？”他听到伊万这样用优雅的腔调问道。  
“No！答案当然是不可以！”阿尔弗雷德完全没有想到，他居然敢在这样的场合提出这样无理的要求。更何况他们现在还在冷战期！  
“反对意见一概不接受。”伊万模仿着阿尔的口吻，带着轻轻的嘲讽回应道。  
暴露在他面前的是两瓣柔软的臀肉，滑腻如同上好的羊脂玉。而伊万的身体也深深地记得全部埋入火热甬道中的快感，那里温暖紧致如同天堂。伊万按住阿尔绝望的乱蹬的腿，粗暴地伸出手探进干涩的内里捅了几下，这样敷衍的扩张激起了阿尔弗雷德的抗议。  
“滚，滚出去……”疼痛让他脑子一个激灵，手指在没有任何润滑的情况下就进入，让他疼得不行，阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地说道：“你如果敢进来我绝对会杀了你。”  
“这是道歉的态度吗，我更生气了哦。”伊万摸了摸阿尔唇角的血迹，说道：“如果你不想因为叫得太大声而把其他人引来的话，就闭嘴。”  
然后，阿尔狠狠地咬伤了他的手指作为回敬。  
伊万缩回手指时，他的手已经被咬的血肉模糊。他几乎克制不住身上的残虐气息，柔软的嗓音也掩盖不住他眼底的疯狂。  
伊万把自己抵上了被粗暴打开的小口，然后不顾一切地悍然入侵。

“操——！啊……”这种性爱简直糟糕透了。阿尔弗雷德在被贯穿的时候几乎要痛的昏过去，饱满的几乎要捅穿他的尺寸强硬地塞进他干涩的后面，殷红的血液顺着大腿根滑落。  
疼痛流窜在他的脊背和尾椎处，暴力的顶穿让他的身体不自觉地向前移，下身被迫摩擦着冰冷的会议桌，却又因为疼痛而得不到纾解。他像是被按住交配的雌兽，被残忍的进入只能无力地挣扎，浑然没有超级大国的强势，显得狼狈的让人心疼。  
“叫得真可怜。”伊万倒吸一口凉气，他也不好受，暴力的性爱让他冷汗阵阵。他克制住伸手温柔地抚摸看上去暗淡了一点的金发的冲动，刻意地用淡漠的口吻说道：“琼斯，你喜欢这样的对待吗？”  
不喜欢，当然不喜欢。这根本不是情人间该有的温存和亲昵，而是单纯的暴力宣泄，天之骄子的他从没有想到自己会被这样对待。  
阿尔弗雷德痛得浑身都在颤抖，而伊万却没有落下任何一个吻，如果不是伊万稍显嘲讽的语调，阿尔甚至以为在他身上驰骋的只是一头单纯的野兽。  
伊万咬住阿尔的后颈，伏在他的身上往前顶，试图逼出他的呻吟。而阿尔弗雷德倔强地咬着嘴唇，死也不发出一个字来，两人粗重的喘息交叠，宛如一场正在进行的战争，先服输的那一方就会万劫不复。刻骨的疼痛灼伤了身体，极冷和极热以这样强硬又鲜血淋漓的方式交合，最后两个人都痛到了骨髓里面。  
伊万感受到阿尔在颤抖，他想要俯下身好好抱一抱亲一亲他的阿尔弗，却又清晰地明白这个人无时无刻不在期待着掐住他的咽喉，毁灭他的一切。他用力顶到里面的敏感处，听到身下人喘息的声音越发的潮热。于是他冷静着发狂，他冰冷着侵略一切，他力图用这样的方式证明着，敌对，裂痕还有更多的什么。  
矛盾让他无声的叹了口气，淡紫色的眼眸在阿尔弗雷德看不见的地方静静地沉淀了悲意，最后演化成暴烈的温柔。  
骨折的疼痛相比心里的空冷已经不算什么。阿尔弗雷德咬着牙承受着这一切，被割裂被刺穿，自尊被蹂躏成碎片，他在这一瞬间真正地理解到，他这些日子的犹豫彷徨在伊万看来，是多么可笑的举动。那个人早早就下定了决心割裂所有，以一个国家的身份和他在世界的舞台上厮杀至死，只有他像个没长大的孩子一样，抱着虚幻的东西痴迷着，不愿意醒来。  
不知道被抽插了多少下，阿尔弗雷德感觉像是过去了一个光年那样漫长，他像濒死的天鹅被钉在桌上，无论如何挣扎都逃脱不了密密麻麻的网。  
他终于感受到伊万终于射在了他的体内，温热的液体充满了他的内壁。

“醒了吗，小家伙？”伊万把所有情绪都藏在他看似温柔的笑脸后，凉冰冰的紫色让阿尔弗雷德想要一拳揍上他的脸颊。  
荒谬，愚蠢和自作自受。阿尔弗雷德如此自嘲。  
“托你的福，彻底醒了。”阿尔弗雷德说道：“我有很多时间和你慢慢的耗，你终归是斗不过我的，苏联。”  
“这句话回赠给你，美国。”伊万偏头露出无懈可击的笑。  
年轻的美利坚终于在痛苦中认识到了自己的可笑，他半闭着眼眸，把所有不忍和惶惑都全数丢弃，剩下的就是他特有的冷酷与利益至上。苏维埃用这种残酷的方式，教了他最后一课，也是亲手把杀掉他的刀子，递到了阿尔弗雷德的手里。  
今天之后，他们，只剩下不死不休。

第十五章 柏林大空运

灰蒙蒙的天空飘落令人厌恶的细雨，历经战乱的城市沉溺在死灰一样的寂静中，乌鸦在电线杆上发出不祥的鸣叫。  
全副武装的苏联士兵在这座城市驻扎，坦克开赴于此，封锁边界，黑洞洞的炮口对准了细雨中沉寂的西柏林。恐怖和阴影笼罩在这座城市上空，家家户户屋门紧闭，偶尔有从窗户的罅隙看着这一切的人，眼中带着清晰地厌憎。  
他们甚至还能回忆起苏军占领柏林的那一战，血腥，恐惧，生命的收割。他们惶恐不安地看着他人入侵自己的家园，看着自己的国家崩毁，被钢铁洪流碾压成微尘，直到国会的上空飘起象征国家被征服的镰刀旗帜。

封锁柏林的行动早就在克里姆林宫提上议程。伊万·布拉金斯基在当年六月，就赶到了这座他曾经占领过的城市，并且开始组织一系列的封锁行动。  
“报告长官，柏林到赫尔姆施泰特的铁路已经被彻底封锁！”  
“保持戒备，不要放任何人通过。”绵绵细雨湿润了他的军服，伊万的银发上蒙着一层水汽，他的属官连忙拿出伞想要为他的国家挡雨，却被伊万挥手阻止，他紫色的眼眸在雨幕中显得有些虚幻，丝毫没有被紧绷的气氛影响。  
伊万站在东西柏林的封锁线，看着寂静如死的西柏林。他的身边跟着苏联的军官与东德的政府与国家象征，他们畏惧地跟随着铁血又强势的苏维埃。  
“这里该有座界碑。”伊万伸出手虚空一划，自言自语道：“一切资本主义，都该被这一道墙隔开。那种肮脏污秽的理念，不该在社会主义的土地上存在。”  
“界碑？”被迫与东德政府一起接待伊万的基尔伯特轻轻地冷哼一声，语气不屑又嘲讽。“你想分裂德国吗？别做梦了，德意志是一体的。”  
伊万侧头对着跟着东德政府的基尔伯特道：“基尔伯特，你对我的做法有意见吗？”  
“……本大爷就是有意见，你也不会听的吧。”基尔伯特冷冷地瞥了一眼弯起眼眸的伊万。“说到底，你见不得德国，乃至欧洲有一点点的起色，你想要一个孱弱的，便于你控制的欧洲，伊万·布拉金斯基！”  
“这可是误会我了，我只是针对西方的某些人做出了些小小的抗议而已，是他们企图组建西德政府分裂德国哦，在占区发行新马克，又是他们惯用的资本伎俩呢。”伊万伸出手抚摸着坦克的表面，宛如安抚孩子一样，他柔软的嗓音带着莫名的冷冽。  
“哼……你自己真实的想法，你自己清楚。”基尔伯特冷哼一声，别开眼不去看这个用强硬手段让自己和路德维希兄弟分离的男人。  
高傲的普鲁士身处傀儡政府之中，每一项决定都来自克里姆林宫。他也曾无力地想要反抗，却发现自己成为了纯粹的摆设，他的羽翼被剪除。需要他做的就是呆在政府大楼里当好自己的吉祥物，没有自由，没有思想，仅仅是苏维埃的提线木偶。  
伊万高兴了就会稍微给点甜头，不高兴了，就会如现在这样强行驻扎军队，把柏林作为和西方斗争的前线堡垒。

伊万整理了一下自己被雨丝沾湿的围巾，站在苏军坚固的防线内。他没有理会来自基尔伯特的凶戾气息，而是自顾自地招来下属，从容地命令道：“接下来二十四小时内，封锁西德和西柏林之间的公路，铁路和河流运输，并且停止向西柏林供电。”  
“……你！”基尔伯特猛然抬头，他不可置信地看着轻描淡写地掐断柏林人生命线的男人，咬牙切齿地说道：“你疯了吗？切断陆地运输，你想饿死本大爷和West的国民吗！”  
“让西柏林成为一个孤岛，自然能逼迫某些人让步，到时我就会解除封锁。”孤高独裁的苏维埃漫不经心地看着已经行动起来的苏军，他引以为傲的钢铁洪流肆无忌惮地接管了这座城市，并且能够切断一座城市的命脉。  
杜鲁门主义，马歇尔计划，原子弹。  
阿尔弗雷德既然首先作出了挑衅，他自然不能毫无回应，不是吗？  
“西柏林有250万居民！你根本没有考虑他们的死活！”基尔伯特赤色的眼眸几乎要燃烧起来，他盯着伊万满不在乎的脸，然后猛然剁了一下脚，冲向西柏林的那边。“你不在乎，我在乎！”  
“拦住他。”伊万冷冷地看着基尔伯特毫无用处的挣扎，下令道。  
负责拦截的苏军将他团团包围住，跟在一边的政府官员擦了擦脑门上的汗，对着伊万赔出一个笑，试图为自己的国家象征说好话：“布拉金斯基元帅，基尔伯特先生只是太冲动了，我们没有任何要违背您的意思……”  
在打倒了几名士兵之后，苏军的无数把枪已然抵上基尔伯特的脑袋，心知无路可逃的男人不甘又担忧地看了一眼雨中的西柏林，然后恨恨地用眼刀剜了一眼伊万：“你会后悔的，本大爷的弟弟一定能挺过来！”  
“既然已经站在了万尼亚这边，想要逃跑是绝不容许的哦。”伊万露出一个柔和到可怕的微笑，带着西伯利亚的寒意。“我建议东德政府稍稍管教一下基尔伯特先生会比较好哦，免得他再做出什么背叛我们理想的事情呢。”  
“狂妄自大是一个国家的坟墓，你会输的很惨，苏联！”基尔伯特冷冷地笑道。

“我输赢与否，是你来决定的吗？美国也无法预料我的输赢，更何况一个小小的普鲁士。”伊万双手揣进军服的口袋，冰冷又傲慢地斜睨他一眼。  
否定他，质疑他，企图逃向西方什么的，都是不容许的。  
说他专制也好，霸道也好，他就是要世界围着莫斯科旋转。现在的东欧无论他们乐不乐意，已经完全听命克里姆林宫，那里的政令就是铁则。  
他不需要民心，他只需要人民的服从，极权就是一切。  
绝对的控制欲让他愉悦地眯起了淡紫色的眼眸，他站在雨中看着西柏林，这座绝望中的孤岛，这是他与美国博弈的一个筹码。  
阿尔弗听到这个消息的表情，该是多么美妙呢？扭曲，憎恨，还是杀意？  
当绝望的爱意演变成仇恨的时候，这份感情能深到什么地步呢。伊万忽然觉得一阵血液涌动，他还未完全冻结的心脏正在跳动，带着阻止什么的急切。他伸出手试探着抚摸自己的左胸膛，他一度以为那里已经冻结。  
“啊，原来我的心脏还在啊……”伊万低下头抚摸着心脏的位置，那里残存着一点余热，令他感觉到诧异。接着他无端地叹了口气，任凭一种无形的空洞渐渐扩大，他颇为神经质地自言自语：“之后已经不需要你了，安静点吧，小家伙，不要妨碍我。”

————————

“告诉苏维埃，Hero要和他单独谈谈。”当日凌晨，阿尔弗雷德乘坐的飞机在柏林机场降落，他下飞机后第一件事，就是这样吩咐西德政府。  
柏林封锁的消息在西方舆论中愈演愈烈，戒备森严的苏联军队堂而皇之地盘踞在柏林，硬生生把西柏林变成了一座孤岛。英法美占区的德国人都在怀疑，也许西柏林的今天就是他们的明天。不安宛如一颗种子深深地植入人心，让人无时无刻不如鲠在喉。  
阿尔弗雷德坐的飞机从还未封锁的空中走廊抵达西柏林，西柏林的口粮只能支持36天。而他很清楚，如果在时限内未能解决这一问题，只会面临两个结果。  
一是他与亚瑟为了西柏林的民众被迫撤出占区，把这一片在红色主义包围割裂之下艰难幸存的自由之地留给那个贪得无厌的苏联佬。  
二则是与伊万硬碰硬，做好第三次世界大战的准备。  
“毫无疑问，美国不想陷入战争，却从不畏惧任何战争。”阿尔弗雷德对着西德政府官员们说道。这个年轻的国家像是一夜之间成长了一样，他依旧意气风发，而往日碧空如洗的湛蓝眼眸多了一层冷硬的阴霾。  
这短短的时间内，他更加像一个国家了，所有幼稚都被磨砺成冷酷和圆滑，连那狂妄的口吻都变得惊人的成熟。  
“琼斯阁下，您打算如何改变这种糟糕的情况……请不要抛弃我们，人民都将感谢您的伟大贡献。”西德的总统深深地向着强大的美利坚鞠了一躬，疲惫又惶恐地说道：“我们知道您很为难，与苏联正面交锋简直是噩梦，但是还要恳求您救救西柏林。”  
“Hero已经在和英国商议，既然一与二我们都不想选，那么，就开辟出第三条道路吧。”  
“无论那有多么惊人，多么不可思议……我都能够做到。这不是大话，我相信奇迹，也相信民主与自由的号召力。等着瞧吧，美利坚合众国，将会震惊世界。”

——————

与苏联的会面就在柏林封锁线附近，那里已经如伊万所言，立上了一块东西柏林的界碑，在夕阳的残红下显得沉默又惨痛。雨后的空气潮湿又冰冷，夕阳流动的光宛如涌动的鲜血，无端地映红了所有人的脸。  
阿尔弗雷德带着他的下属来到柏林界碑之前，与对面的苏维埃遥遥对望。坦克和人流构成了这道钢铁的防线，阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声，他毫不怀疑只要自己稍稍轻举妄动，周遭的苏军就能把枪口对准自己的脑门。

“ Добрый вечер .（晚上好）”首先打招呼的是伊万，他柔软的俄语发音格外的醇厚好听，明明是最平淡的一句问候，却让阿尔弗雷德绷起神经。  
习惯性地觉得对方的每一句话都有陷阱和恶意，阿尔弗雷德几乎已经忘记，如何不加戒备地与他交流。做不成情人也不算是老友，他们之间剩下的只有互相试探。  
肤色苍白的斯拉夫人淡紫色眼眸中映着宛如岩浆一样滚烫的夕阳，他整肃的苏联军服包裹着他修长健壮的身躯，勾勒出令人着迷的线条，他漫不经心却又致命危险的眼神，犹如野兽择人而噬。  
坚硬的军靴碾压过潮湿的土地，阿尔弗雷德迈步站在距离边界线仅仅一步的位置，冷冷地说。  
“你想做什么？苏维埃。”  
“明知故问，你知道我的意思。”伊万沉稳又强硬的气质透进了骨骼，他微微勾了勾唇角淡淡地道：“停止发行新货币，然后撤出柏林。”  
“我拒绝。”阿尔弗雷德斩钉截铁地道：“我不认为这是个好主意，把仅剩的自由土地交给你这种事情，美国才不会干。”  
“啊，那真是遗憾，我本来无意挑起战争。”伊万半真半假地说道，他很清楚这只是句搪塞，真正来到柏林封锁线的苏军几乎都是二战战场下来的战士，他们全副武装地预备着随时可能爆发的战争。  
与美利坚的战争将会残酷无比，伊万已然做好了最坏的打算。  
阿尔弗雷德看着面前傲慢又固执的男人，他曾与他并肩作战同进同退，他也曾毁掉过他的所有自尊和高傲，用轻慢和冷漠的语气嘲讽过他的无力和优柔。他是他的霸权最大的障碍，是世界唯一能与他抗衡的超级大国。  
“但是在我看来，你可不像个和平爱好者。”阿尔弗雷德冷冷地瞥了一眼伊万身边示威一样举起枪的苏军，他身后的美军也不甘示弱地举起枪对准了封锁线上的苏联士兵。“还有，管一管你的手下，Hero也有忍耐的极限哦。”  
“那是你们西方舆论对我的误解。”伊万笑了笑，挥手示意军队放下枪支。  
他很清楚西方媒体对他的态度，也许是因为他之后在东欧国家的军事行动，舆论认为他扩张且独裁，并且企图把自己的意识形态强加于世界所有国家的身上。而伊万觉得他们说得未必是错的，他确实想要得到不冻港，得到温暖的土地与更多东西。  
“其实本身我还是个反战的国家哦，还是……因为我的存在，让你们感到了不安呢。”  
这句话说准了，苏联的存在无时无刻不在提醒阿尔弗雷德，这个世界上还有一个庞然大物，他和自己有着截然相反的意识形态，他野心勃勃，对着世界霸权跃跃欲试。  
阿尔弗雷德知道，这一把刀子悬在他的头顶，战争的阴影随时可能落在他的头上。  
“世界上不需要两个灯塔国。”阿尔弗雷德压了压军帽，他的金发依旧璀璨的宛如加州的阳光，只是俊美的面容上浮现的傲慢让他宛如出鞘的利剑。他冷锐又轻慢地宣布着，他在今后的半个世纪对待苏联的政策。  
“所以，我将会熄灭你的火种，用任何方式。”

不知不觉中夕阳敛去了血色，堆叠的云层或浓或淡的晕染着光芒，以肉眼可见的速度消散，夜晚要到来了。被霸权蹂躏的城市不甘又沉默地挣扎着，然后又带着人民的叹息与泣音沉沦在无止境的黑夜。  
充满硝烟和火药味的谈判，就在这边界线持续了下去，而且一时半会看不到结束。苏联坦克冷灰色的驱壳，映照着微弱的光，也照出了对峙的两人冷漠和凌厉的表情。  
他们用最锋利的语言作为武器，用尽力气去伤害对面的人，战争带来的痛楚和伤疤还未愈合，他们就渴望着撕裂对方的喉管，让对方的血液作为最甘美的酒液流入胃里，烫到心口。  
虚假的温情已经被残忍地剥开，利益划出了一道清晰的分界线。他们手中握着枪，垂在身侧，而手指已经按在了保险栓上，保证随时随地都能够一枪崩了对方的脑壳。  
这是武力的谈判，没有人可以示弱。  
只要稍稍退却一步，就是心的败北。  
“撤出西柏林。”伊万再一次一字一顿的重复，语气阴郁。  
“我拒绝。”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声。  
“掌握主动权的是我。”  
“国际舆论在我这一边。”  
骄傲和冷酷让他们在封锁线上面对面交锋，阿尔弗雷德冷厉的蓝眸宛如一把尖刀，如果眼神可以杀人的话，伊万估计已经死了上百次。而伊万维持着他疏离虚假的浅笑，身上笼罩着西伯利亚的寒流。  
世界仿佛被冻结了，唯有残阳的余韵才预告着流逝的时间。  
“你不肯退却吗？琼斯？也许这就意味着战争，我与你之间。”  
“美利坚从不曾畏惧战争，虽然我并不想和你真正动手，但是如果真的打起来，美国也从未惧怕过谁。不过，谁说我没有第三条路可以选？”  
“哦，你想要通过非战争的方式越过苏联的陆上封锁线吗？”伊万轻轻地嗤笑了一声，他显然认为这是不可能完成的任务。  
“与德国的战争看来没有使你得到教训，你太狂妄和自大了，苏维埃。”  
“恕我提醒你一句，现在占优势的是我，年轻的美利坚。”  
“你这样的家伙真是糟糕透了，还是抱着你的旗帜在坟墓里安眠吧。”阿尔弗雷德的口吻中带着浓浓的火药味儿。  
“真是抱歉，也许你还要忍受这样的我很久，直到你成为我的领土。”  
“你在做梦吗？Hero拥有原子弹，你还记得日本的下场吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德无情地揭露出一个事实，他难免的有些张狂地勾起唇，一字一顿地说道：“如果真的把hero惹急了，你家可就不妙了哦。”  
“哈，谁知道呢。”伊万看上去一点也不着急，他淡紫色的眼眸宛如上好的宝石，居然印出了星星点点的笑意。  
阿尔弗雷德警惕地扬眉，看着伊万毫无破绽的表情，多疑和谨慎让他对苏联几乎抱着被害妄想的态度。他心思兜转，忽的想到德国的专家一部分也被苏联挖走。  
如果伊万现在也在秘密研制核武器的话……不，也许他已经完成了。如果在开战时候他忽然宣布试爆，那么战争的代价就需要衡量。  
阿尔弗雷德微微攥紧手指的枪，掌心也出了些汗。  
“你怕了吗？琼斯。”伊万像是洞察了他的心思一样，准确地读出了他眼眸闪动时流露出的情绪。  
“处于军备劣势也要针对我，伊万·布拉金斯基，你研制出核武器了吗？”他这样试探着，眼中不禁流露出些微紧张。  
“这个可是机密。”伊万在唇边竖起手指，做了一个噤声的动作。这个动作带着优雅的高傲，这种半真半假的玄虚让阿尔弗雷德觉得束手束脚了起来。  
恐惧，不安，胆战心惊。  
无时无刻的威胁感，这种令人浑身战栗的感觉只有世界那头的红色帝国能够给他。  
宛如走钢丝一般惊险，岌岌可危的关系已经紧绷成一条弦，虚假的和平只要轻轻一碰就会摧枯拉朽地毁灭。

“你在东欧的扩张，让Hero很不爽，贪得无厌可不是个好习惯。”阿尔弗雷德不满地眯起眼睛。  
“你也差不离哦，说白了，我们都想要吧。”伊万笑着说道：“想要欧洲想得不得了。”  
“Hero只是出于人道主义，援助没有被你控制的自由之地，才不像你一样占领一个国家就推翻一个政府，换上自己的人，Hero的手段才没有那么粗暴。”  
“呆惯了冰天雪地，也偶尔想要灿烂的阳光和温暖潮湿的土地呢。”伊万露出一个意外纯粹的微笑，似乎想到了什么令他愉快的东西。“……如果都种上向日葵就好了。”  
“伊万，我问你，如果向日葵和枪摆在你面前，你选择什么？”阿尔弗雷德突兀的问道。

花与枪。  
和平与战争，你选择什么。

“这个问题真是令人意外。”伊万难得地思考了一下，他平静的脸庞终于浮现了一丝困惑。他凝视着面前的阿尔弗雷德，那像阳光一样的发丝在他的眼前摇晃出璀璨的影，他是那么的甘美，又骄傲的如此倔强。  
他不是第一次和阿尔弗雷德一起站在柏林的土地上，上一次他在这里对他炫耀红军的武力，让他亲眼见证了自己的失败。也许竞争从他们悄然未觉时就开始了，只是在同盟的掩盖之下显得不起眼，一旦共同利益消失就只剩下残酷的对立。  
执起花朵，就意味着和阿尔弗雷德和谈。美国不会让步，于是苏联必须退一步解除柏林封锁。这意味着示弱，意味着骄傲的苏维埃弯下他不屈的脊背，而伊万最讨厌的恰恰就是这个。  
花朵美丽却脆弱，只要轻轻一碰就会碎掉。他们不会真正的言谈甚欢，只是戴着虚假的面具，忍耐着对方的存在，并且等待着某一天平衡崩裂。  
与其维持虚假的让人腻歪的和平，不如成为对手吧，用任何方式摧毁对方，直至恨入骨髓。  
“我选择——枪。”  
伊万的围巾在冷风中飘舞，有种威风凛凛的肃然。他话音刚落，身边的苏军就面无表情地同时举枪，无数黑洞洞的枪口对准了势单力薄的阿尔弗雷德。  
伊万的托卡列夫手枪，正冷静地指向阿尔弗雷德的脑袋。  
金发的青年同时举起他的爱枪勃朗宁，稳稳地瞄准了斯拉夫人的头。他的金丝边眼镜反着光，犀利的蓝色眼眸中倒映着伊万冷冽的笑。  
冷酷，傲慢和嚣张的本性被彻底唤醒。  
于是他笑道：“正巧，Hero选的也是枪，达成共识。”  
毫无疑问，只要对方有一丝一毫的动作，他们都会毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，用鲜血为自己的王座铺路。  
也许在相遇之时就已经注定，两个骄傲又野心勃勃的家伙，终究会在世界顶端背道而驰。他们互相推搡企图把对方推下万丈深渊，因为王只能有一个。

柏林的天空中传来飞机的轰鸣声。穿越染着淡淡余晖的云彩，飞机灵活的宛如滑翔天空的鹰隼，刺破了一切阻碍。整个柏林的上空黑压压的一片。  
轰鸣声由远及近，让封锁线上的苏军一阵骚动。伊万微微愕然地睁大了眼，看着几乎铺天盖地而来的运输机。这种仅仅是视觉上就能造成巨大压力的场面，让久经考验的苏维埃也不再镇定。  
盘旋的飞机满载着物资，降落在西柏林的机场。  
这些飞机来自阿拉斯加，来自夏威夷，来自加勒比海。他们有一项共同的任务。  
“Hero说过，我不退让，也不进攻，我选第三条路——”阿尔弗雷德的声音依旧带着独有的傲慢，为了赢得这场政治战，他以惊人的魄力，不惜一切代价开辟了这一条航线，联合英国成功实现这一场挑战人类想象力和创造力的大空运。  
“Berlin air.（柏林大空运）”阿尔弗雷德依旧举着枪望向伊万，薄薄的唇吐出这样的字眼，带着浓浓的骄傲和炫耀，桀骜不驯的眼神美的让人心悸。  
“……我还是小看你了，阿尔弗。”伊万尽力维持着面上的冷静，但是望向黑压压天空的目光却是不甘而凶戾的，淡紫色的眼眸冰冷而黑暗，几乎成为席卷一切的漩涡。“但是这种规模的空运你能够维持多久？”  
这样数量庞大的运输在人类历史上也是第一回，阿尔弗雷德这一举动，即将创下一个可怕的记录。  
这以一种极为嚣张的姿态在历史上写下了浓墨重彩的一笔，让人真真正正地意识到美利坚合众国，到底有多么的强大。  
阿尔弗雷德披着的空军夹克在风中摇曳，他推了推自己的眼镜，无所谓地说道：“当然是你封锁多久，我就空运多久。”  
“你真的能做到吗？”伊万的话语中带着浓浓的怀疑。  
“美利坚不畏惧挑战。”阿尔弗雷德摸了一下鼻子，露出自信桀骜的微笑。“God Bless America.”

God Bless America.  
天佑美国。

1949年的初春，柏林还未曾从冬天的冰寒中缓过来。未曾断过的空运让整个西柏林安逸地度过了这一个冬天。  
“不得不承认，这一次是他赢了。”伊万坐在东德政府的办公椅上，双手交叠放在膝盖上，遥遥望着窗外远处的苏军封锁线自言自语道。  
柏林大空运，美国的执着与强悍出乎他的预想。他也曾想过开火攻击飞机，却又碍于美国的核弹不得不罢手。阿尔弗雷德说得对，真正不想动手的，是他。  
“接下来，我需要核威慑。”伊万自语道。“只有这样才能够扼住他的咽喉。”  
他的花瓶里插着一朵枯萎的向日葵，春天的到来并没有唤醒沉睡的它。  
就像是破碎的和平，抵挡不了缓缓地拉开的冷战大幕。  
伊万放下手中的文件，犹豫了半天还是签下了自己的名字。他决定婉转地向美国政府提议，结束这样毫无意义的对峙。  
写完最后一笔，他轻轻地呼出一口气，然后用指腹抚摸着花朵干枯的叶片。也许是因为他不平静的心绪，他的动作稍微有些重了，一瓣花瓣就掉落在桌面上。  
“不需要你了……”银发的俄罗斯男人叹了一口气，然后从花瓶里拿出这枝干枯的花朵，毫不留恋地丢进垃圾桶。  
花与枪，他选了枪就不会再回头。  
阿尔弗，来厮杀吧。  
这场战争，不存在和解，不存在停歇，只有至死方休。  
因为，他们是两极。  
第十六章 非我不可

常年在白宫忙的不可开交的阿尔弗雷德终于得到了他的假期。  
他向上司申请了一周的假期，并且要求任何事情都不要打扰他。于是他终于得以放松他自柏林危机后一直紧绷着的心弦。他本身已经计划好先去拉斯维加斯玩个两三天，再去夏威夷度过他剩余的假期。  
拉斯维加斯的街头已然热闹非凡，商店的橱窗，墙壁和彩灯，都在诠释着一件事情，今天是情人节，一个浪漫而幸福的日子。  
二月的寒风拂过他的面颊，风裹挟着花的香气，涌入他的鼻翼。阿尔弗雷德把自己的领子裹的更紧，意图抵挡催人的冰寒，他把双手插进皮夹克的口袋中，倒吸一口冷气。  
“啊，Hero讨厌冬天。”他自言自语道。也许这个时候来点汉堡和熏肠会更好，他需要一些东西来填满他的胃，也许这样会稍微暖和一点。  
又有一对情侣搂抱着从他身边走过，热情的爱意滚烫了这样的寒冷。而年轻的国家只能打了个喷嚏，咒骂着这该死的天气。  
“见鬼的天气，见鬼的情人节……”这个大男孩嘴里嘟囔着这些，眼眸中难得露出了懊恼的情绪。他想起今早打电话给亚瑟，却被迫听了三刻钟他与弗朗西斯的秀恩爱，这种巨大的落差，让热情似火地邀请亚瑟来阿拉斯加一起玩的阿尔弗雷德心塞的不行。  
好吧，他承认，他稍微有点想念大洋彼岸的那个独裁又可恶的共产党员了。  
即使已然为敌，他恨得想要把那家伙撕咬成碎片，却无法抹消那家伙在他年轻的生命里留下的痕迹。那是那样的鲜艳，刻骨铭心，直入心扉，以至于他时不时地回想起他滚烫的吻和带着冰雪气息的怀抱。  
这真是个无奈又可笑的错误。

“您好，先生，要来朵花吗？”不知不觉他已经走到花店边上，花店年轻的女孩朝气蓬勃的面容跃入他的视线。  
阿尔弗雷德收起微微恍惚的表情，开朗热情地笑道：“很漂亮的花，那就来些玫瑰吧。”拉斯维加斯，艳遇与浪漫的城市，阿尔弗雷德并不打算浪费这样的好时光。  
和遇到伊万之前一样，他可以和热情奔放的美国女孩子约会，度过他美好的假期。对，这个主意简直棒极了。  
真诚的称赞和俊俏的面容让女孩微微红了红脸，她接着说道：“谢谢您的夸赞。”  
“你看起来也很美丽，可以告诉我你的名字吗？”阿尔弗雷德看上去像个平凡的十九岁男孩，正是最招人恋慕的时候，无人可以拒绝他的搭讪。  
“丹妮，先生。”女孩羞涩地看了他一眼，捧着她用报纸扎成捆的玫瑰花朵，摆在阿尔弗雷德的面前，方便他挑选。  
阿尔弗雷德无心地瞟了一眼扎玫瑰的报纸，仅仅一眼，头条的大标题让他的血液冲上脑门，刚刚抽出的一支玫瑰没有拿稳，仓皇掉落在地上。  
——《美联社：苏联与中国的蜜月期，情人节结盟，苏联图谋直指美国》

阿尔弗雷德感觉他的心跳都要停止了，他略显粗暴地夺过女孩手中的一大捆玫瑰，顺着那报纸被扎捆的角度仔细阅读上面的内容。他抱着一大捆玫瑰的模样显得有些滑稽可笑，女孩刚想阻止他的举动，可是只要看到他的脸色，女孩却无端感觉到害怕起来。  
那是怎样的一副表情啊。  
明明是在读着报纸，却感觉到他湛蓝色的眼眸底焚起了烈火，他紧紧抿着的唇勾勒出残酷的线条，连脸色也铁青的可怕。  
“中、苏？”阿尔弗雷德一字一顿，近乎冷笑：“情人节，结盟？”  
什么时间不好，偏偏选情人节。  
他在大洋彼岸孤独一人地游荡美国街头，伊万则是在克里姆林宫和王耀签同盟条约？  
他感觉到风雪涌入他的骨髓，他想起苏联的土地，冰原，冻土，白桦林，最后又定格在了那个人决然地向他举起枪的场面。铁幕，原子弹，欧洲复兴计划，柏林对峙，他听到他们渐行渐远的声音，也许直到他们其中的一人敲响丧钟时，他们也无法站在一起。  
而王耀，那个选择了红色的家伙，可以顺理成章地在伊万身边与他共同执起红色的旗帜。  
阿尔弗雷德他甩下大面额的美钞买下了整捆花，然后匆匆剥下那张报纸通读了一遍。  
“哦，见鬼，我回去一定要打电话给美联社好好地骂这群该死的家伙。”阿尔弗雷德读着自家媒体带着恶意调侃的口吻，苏联和中国的名字并排出现，《中苏友好互助同盟条约》的名字，让他紧紧地捏着报纸，几乎快要把它扯烂。  
“什么叫蜜月期？什么叫联姻？还需要Hero亲自教教他们怎么说话吗？”

暴躁，迁怒。  
年轻的国家几乎克制不住对自己国民的脾气，他现在极为易怒和敏感，任何的刺激都会让他直接暴走。  
无可救药的荒谬情感占据了他的心，他的理智告诉他这仅仅只是个战略结盟，伊万和王耀只是盟友，一切看上去都是那么正常。  
但是有些东西是不可理喻的，比如爱情，比如占有欲。  
Hero得不到的东西，其他任何人，都别想得到。  
一想到苏维埃的吻会落在其他人的眼睑，一想到孤独的他有了并肩的同伴，一想到他紫色的眼中多出了别的影子，他就几乎冷静着发狂了。这种疯狂并不外露，甚至他现在还保持着一副冷静到可怕的表情，但是只有阿尔弗雷德知道，现在的他什么事情都干得出来。  
无论是中国还是别的什么国家，毫无疑问，苏联的青睐，就是他们的丧钟。  
阿尔弗雷德眯起了眼眸，冷酷和凌厉让他整个人的气质宛如利剑。他知道他的占有欲可以说是毫无道理甚至病态，他也知道自己在发疯，现在他就想回到白宫去推动制裁中国的提案，给国会施加压力迫使通过。  
即使是敌对，他也不容许伊万的目光从自己的身上移开。他永远只能看着自己，永远是孤独的殉道者，他没有同伴和朋友，只有敌人，只有自己能够给他致命的一击。  
中国算什么？昔日的东方霸主，如今的孱弱国家，不堪一击，不堪一击！  
“先生，您的九十九朵玫瑰，要我帮您包起来吗？”女孩敏锐地察觉出阿尔弗雷德正在和某个人置气，于是猜测着祝福道：“这代表着永远，您的恋人一定会开心的。”  
女孩无知的揣测让阿尔弗雷德愣住了，他随意甩了美钞买下这束花，仅仅是为了剥下这层报纸，却不曾想这一束刚好九十九朵。  
“给您，您是和恋人吵架了吧？看您的脸色有些不太对劲，不过看到这束花她一定会开心的。”年轻的女孩摸着自己脖颈系着的银色十字架，认真地说道：“九十九朵玫瑰的花语是Forever，天长地久的诺言，上帝会保佑你们的。”  
天长地久是国家之间最甜美的谎言。  
听着太美却又太危险。爱情转瞬即逝，也许唯有敌意才能长久。  
“这是魔鬼的战争，连上帝都无能为力。”他终于从女孩手里接过玫瑰花束，湛蓝色的眼眸眨了眨，带着些掩饰的很好的天真的残忍。  
他要让伊万明白一点，在招惹过美利坚之后，就不要想全身而退。  
毫无疑问，你非我不可。阿尔弗雷德抱着玫瑰如此想到。

————————

“联合国安理会，84号决议通过，联合国军即刻起准备登陆朝鲜。”  
联合国散会后，国家化身们各自散去。浪漫的法兰西男人漫不经心地叼着一根香烟，他还心有余悸，会上阿尔弗雷德对于中国超乎想象的激烈态度让人诧异。  
甚至连亚瑟也不明白，这个老牌大国早就学会把自己的感情藏在重重理智的伪装之下，以至于假面太过真实已然拿不下来。  
矜持傲慢的英国低声对着身边的弗朗西斯说道：“也许是他在王耀家的投资失败了，他支持的政府实在太没用，在接受美利坚的援助后依旧打成那个样子，阿尔也承受了不少压力吧。”  
“总觉得不是这个原因……”弗朗西斯若有所思，他的眸光轻轻闪动，最后微微一笑，扬声对走过他身边的阿尔弗雷德说道：“中国虽然重要，但是毕竟在远东，你这么疯狂地要对付中国，值得么？”  
甚至，不惜发动战争，控制朝鲜，剥去中国的屏障。  
“值得。”阿尔弗雷德闻言停下脚步，耸了耸肩，扬起一个明快的笑容。“能让苏维埃如鲠在喉的事情，我会不惜一切代价去做的。”  
“小阿尔啊，你不知道你这样的表现……”弗朗西斯微微眯起眼眸，淡淡地说道：“很像是在对付情敌么？”  
“……随你怎么想。”阿尔弗雷德不自然地推了推眼镜，让反光的镜片挡住自己的眼眸。他加快了步伐，毕竟他还要回国准备对朝鲜开战的事宜。  
弗朗西斯听到了这句像默认一样的话，直接愣住，嘴里叼着的烟掉在了地上。而亚瑟则是恶狠狠地把烟头踩灭，然后叹了一口气。  
“我就知道是这样……”

——————————

克里姆林宫 冬宫

伊万刚刚送走来造访他家的王耀，同样的理念让他们相谈甚欢。于是伊万难得心情好地看着普希金的诗集。他坐在办公桌前，小山一样的文件已经处理了一大半。  
“祖国，美国的大使馆刚才转交了我们一样东西，是您的私人邮件。”秘书捧着一个盒子上来，她紧紧地抿了抿唇，说道：“克格勃刚才用仪器从外部扫描过，没有任何窃听器和炸弹的迹象。”  
“哦？大使馆转交的吗？”伊万已经隐隐猜到会是谁送的，这让他在冬日令人困倦的清晨终于打起了些精神，他裹着米色的大衣，撑着下颌对秘书招了招手，说道：“拿来吧，我看看是什么样的惊喜。”  
接过盒子，伊万小心翼翼地拆开盒子上系着的带子，动作轻柔的像是照顾向日葵。他自从原子弹试爆之后就陷入了无边无际的公务中，还要去与新盟友交流，他脸上带着久违的平静的温和。  
打开盒子之后，他忽然怔住了。  
九十九朵火红的玫瑰就这样静静地躺在盒子里。  
“居然给我寄玫瑰吗……”伊万自言自语，有些不相信地道：“最近我这么过分，阿尔弗居然给我寄情人节礼物？”  
凭着对美利坚的性格的了解，他想了想，然后把略有萎靡的玫瑰从盒子中拿出来，才看到了盒底的一枚子弹。  
“爱情与杀戮，forever。”伊万细细的咀嚼了这几个甘美又残忍的词语，终于发自真心的微笑起来。

第十七章 我在阿拉斯加等你

1955年 美国  
佛罗里达州 威士顿酒吧

酒气与香水味交缠在空气中，令人目眩神迷的灯光充斥着昏暗的酒吧，耳畔的音乐声也是种无形的挑逗。黑夜永远是人们本性迸发的时间，生活疲乏的人们卸下假面，意图在这样疯狂的地方寻找着新鲜刺激。  
在这里，什么都可能发生。这是一个充斥着一夜情与非法交易的灰色地带。  
“一杯威士忌。”  
冰块投入透明的酒杯的声音清脆无比。阿尔弗雷德撑着下颌装作被酒保宛如艺术一样的调酒方式吸引，酒保有二分之一俄国血统，所以显得肤色苍白。那漂亮的银发在暧昧的灯光下像是月光，让他忍不住多看了两眼。  
也许是俄国人独有的气质，酒保安静调酒的样子与伊万有三分神似，只不过没有伊万那样的深沉与冰冷。  
也许伊万身上几乎融合了所有俄罗斯民族的特点，才矛盾的如此迷人。  
“客人，您的酒。”酒保在酒杯的边缘夹上一片柠檬，把手中的酒精饮料递给坐在吧台边的金发客人。  
“谢谢。”阿尔回了一个礼节性的微笑。  
酒保不禁打量了一下这位客人，他看上去出奇的年轻，甚至让人怀疑他有没有到法定的饮酒年龄。他俊俏的脸上带着笑，眼眸是明媚如同加州天空的湛蓝，套着棕色的皮夹克，衬衫上印着USA的字样，简单休闲，格格不入，简直像个不涉世事的大学生。  
阿尔弗雷德啜饮了一口，酒精的味道刺激极了，他果然还是喜欢可乐的味道。  
他斜过眼看着与一个美艳的淡金色发女人相谈甚欢的FBI探员。爱德华·维奇，家庭美满，有妻有子，最近却疑似陷入桃色陷阱。他们也同样针对与他纠缠不清的女人进行侦查，发现这名女子安弗妮·托里斯列琳娜是一名美籍白俄罗斯人，疑似苏联情色间谍。  
“嗨，琼斯，这个地方怎么样？找到合意的对象了吗？”负责保护他的CIA特工强尼离开和他相谈甚欢的女人，一屁股坐在他身边，咧了咧嘴压低声音：“响尾蛇出洞了。”  
“伙计，我又不是谁都可以，不像你品味糟糕。”阿尔弗雷德向他举起酒杯，在酒吧糜烂的微光下，明湛的眼眸璀璨的宛如剔透的蓝宝石，他哥俩好似的拍了拍他的肩膀，嚣张地挑了挑嘴角。“我的眼光可是很高的。”  
他的右手有节奏的在桌子上敲击着摩斯密码，而强尼会意地点点头，右手背在身后打了个手势。阿尔扫了一眼，提前布下的特工已经开始行动了。  
“那你喜欢什么样的类型？我去找找，说不定你就看中了。”强尼继续和阿尔闲扯，开着他的玩笑。不过强尼确实是泡妞的专家，教给了阿尔不少东西，所以总是被总统骂得狗血淋头，于是惹得他连声吐槽总统总是把阿尔当成儿子养。  
“你还是省点力气吧，翻遍整个美国，你也找不出的。”阿尔弗雷德推了推平光镜，像是在回忆什么似的，瞳孔因为兴奋而微微缩小：“我看中一个人，只不过要把他弄到手太难。”  
“But,he makes me crazy.”（但是，他使我疯狂）

强尼一愣，想起了上司曾经和他说过的祖国先生的绯闻。二战时期，自家祖国好像和苏联有过那么一腿，这已经成了国家上层公开的秘密。但是自从冷战开始后，他们似乎就很果断地分手了，如今互掐得厉害，狠的宛如要把对方推下地狱，连一丝留恋都没有。  
“您说老实话，您对那位先生到底是什么看法？”强尼指了指白令海峡的方向，压低声音略显八卦地问道。  
“狡猾的大鼻子白熊。”阿尔似乎明白他指的是谁，他端起酒精饮料，嗤笑一声。“不过，会赢的是我。”  
伊万的间谍手段一向无所不用其极，说他狡猾一点都不冤枉。他的手段粗暴却有效，金钱交易，情色陷阱，他利用一切可以利用的把柄，一卷小小的磁带就能够强迫美国高级官员为苏联克格勃卖命。阿尔对此不甘示弱，安插媒体记者，甚至策反政界人士，力图在对方的喉舌处安插上刀子。  
情报战在双方的互不示弱中渐趋白热化，阿尔上次出动是为了阻止苏联间谍偷渡军用导弹的重要数据，女间谍把设计图的重要数据用隐形墨水浆在了裙子内衬，顺利通过海关，最后是阿尔顺着邮政摸到线索，最终成功在波罗的海找到踪影，在数据被转交给伊万之前截获，这件事让阿尔特意打了越洋电话，嘲笑着莫斯科的那位功败垂成。  
“不得不说，他们是极好的敌人。”CIA老牌间谍懒洋洋地叼着一根烟，咧着嘴笑道：“拜他们所赐，手底下的那些小家伙们吃了不少亏。还是得努力啊，为了让‘耳朵’灵敏起来。”  
他们最近正在开发微型窃听器，顶尖的电波技术应用范围很广，高科技为间谍战打下了基础。克格勃的活跃让他们随时保持高度戒备。  
他摇了摇酒杯里的冰块，听着清脆的响声。他想起朝鲜战争结束后，他与伊万在联合国会议的见面。他亲切地拥抱了伊万然后用拳头问候了他，作为他在战场缴获的苏式武器的回应，而伊万也笑着回抱了他，在他的脸颊上落下一个俄式的面颊吻。在这种各怀鬼胎又旁若无人的亲昵中，阿尔笑着把窃听器黏在了伊万胸口的红星徽章内侧，而伊万则是把窃听器塞进了他皮夹克的夹层里。  
在回到下榻的宾馆，他就全面搜查了一下自己的衣服，最后缴获那一枚小的像颗纽扣的窃听器，而在他发现‘礼物’的几乎同一时刻，伊万那边的信号就失去联络。  
因为太了解对方，所以这种举动几乎徒劳。  
后来，他别出心裁地把那枚失效的苏式窃听器做成了一枚小型纽扣，别在自己西服的袖口上，并且穿着出席了英国举办的酒会。

“是时候让他们跌个跟头了，否则他们根本不知道这是在谁的地盘。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，饮尽杯中残酒。他微微眯起的眼眸里闪烁着别样的光芒。  
音乐越来越狂热迷乱，男的女的都拥抱在了一起跳着舞，燥热的空气让夜晚的酒吧更危险迷人。目标已经有动作了，他在和他的白俄罗斯情妇吻别。阿尔弗雷德使了一个眼色，强尼会意的假装去上厕所。  
“你的小费，酒不错。”  
酒保接过钱，向着阿尔递了一张折叠的纸条。酒保眨了眨眼睛对阿尔说道：“您是我感兴趣的类型，要不要约个会，我想那会是个美妙的夜晚。”  
阿尔双手揣在口袋里挑了挑眉，笑着道：“我知道我很受欢迎，不过容我残忍的拒绝你。”  
“我以为您有点儿喜欢我，所以一直盯着我看。”  
“大概是你和一个该死的混蛋有些相似。”阿尔摆了摆手拒绝了他，他清醒得很，即使为了一些微妙的相似多看几眼，却也没有寻找刺激与代替品的打算。  
他知道真正能被他看中并且放在心里的只有白令海峡对面的那个混蛋。虽然他该死的不想承认，但是伊万·布拉金斯基确实无可替代，只有他才能让他欣喜，让他恐慌，让他宛如初恋的男孩一样忐忑不安，让他坚强的心紊乱失序。  
“您会感兴趣的，收下它吧。”酒保说道。“明天我就要辞职回到阿拉斯加，您如果反悔了可以搭乘奥兰多机场明早的航班。”  
阿尔弗雷德无所谓地接过纸条，但是他不认为他会赴约。他把外套微微拉紧了一点，就向酒吧外走去，他的下属应该已经抓住了那位前FBI官员和苏联间谍。

十二月佛罗里达州还是寒风凛冽，在偏僻的小巷内，阿尔漠然地看着被手铐铐住的白俄罗斯女人，把目光转向他曾经忠诚的下属。那个男人双手被铐在背后，半跪在地上瑟瑟发抖。  
“爱德华·维奇先生，你卖国了吗？”他的声音在这样的夜风里凛冽无比。血的肃杀和枪的冷酷，融入了他的骨骼。  
“不……我没有……”  
“你为一己私欲泄露了你的祖国的情报吗？苏联给了你什么？钱，还是地位？你忘记了加入FBI的宣誓吗？”阿尔的眸光紧紧地锁着这位曾经宣誓过爱国的FBI高层官员，口气有些失望。  
“……对不起，祖国。”FBI官员听到这样的质问，悔恨的泪水在脸上纵横。他紧紧闭着眼睛，颤抖着嘴唇亲吻着这片大地。“我没有投向克格勃，我也不知道这个女人是间谍……原谅我的愚蠢，原谅我……”  
“这个是她身上搜出来的东西。”强尼咬着烟，把一本密码本和一支女式香烟递了过去。  
阿尔捻了一下，这支烟有些不太对，于是他把烟草倒了出来，发现一张纸条，上面写着一行密码。阿尔心里一动，对照着密码本把这句话破译出来。  
“我在阿拉斯加等你。”  
这句没头没尾的话让阿尔有些抓狂，什么时候俄国佬都喜欢用这种谜一样的交流方式了。他又看了一遍纸条，确信没有用隐形墨水写其他的任何字符，考虑着这句话的含义。  
“阿拉斯加……”忽然想起刚才走出酒吧时措辞暧昧的酒保递给他的纸条，阿尔随手从口袋里拿出，展开一看，却发现上面是和女间谍身上搜出的纸条上，如出一辙的密码。  
阿尔像是抓到了什么线索似的，连忙翻开密码本一字一句地对照。在他翻完最后一个字母之后，他的脸上浮现出一丝难以置信。  
“您发现了有用的线索？”强尼审问过了女特工，发现她只是依照命令行事，至于这句话的真正含义她也不明白。于是他示意特工将两人抓捕回CIA总部审问，刚处理过后续他却看到阿尔攥紧了一张纸条，面色有些不对。  
“没，只是一张令人意外的邀请函。”阿尔随便挥了挥手，压低声音掩盖自己有些不正常的声音，他别开脸把自己的表情浸透在黑夜里。他说道：“接下来就交给你了，Hero去随便逛逛。”  
“喂，这么晚去哪里逛，别走丢了，这里晚上治安不太好，要不我派人贴身保护您一下？”强尼咬着烟极力劝阻着，他算是明白了总统先生提到祖国就憔悴了三分的脸色是为什么。有个喜欢随处乱跑的祖国大人，他也挺想崩溃的。  
“知道了。”回应他的，只是他的祖国离去的背影。

————————

凌晨五点从阿拉斯加的机场海关踏出后，阿尔弗雷德忍不住搓了搓手，然后裹紧了自己的皮夹克。果然是那个北极熊卖给他的地方，连气候也那么像那家伙，冷的令人厌恶。  
他打算守株待兔，等着那名酒吧里遇到的苏联间谍出现，并且跟踪他。  
阿尔弗雷德曾经担任过西点军校的荣誉校长，无论是指挥才能还是侦查才能都属于建校以来的顶尖。跟踪一个间谍对他来说并不是很困难的任务。除了阿拉斯加的寒风吹的他有些发抖外，从商业街到餐馆，再到赌场与酒吧，他的跟踪进展顺利。  
终于在日落之时，阿尔看着跟踪目标从酒馆里买完了伏特加向着一条偏僻的小巷走去。那是个接头的好地方，阿尔不仅加快了脚步。也许是因为心急，而仅仅是一转眼的功夫，阿尔就失去了他的踪迹。  
该死，被发现了。  
阿尔弗雷德迅速意识到不对，他随手摸出腰间的左轮手枪快步向前走去。路的尽头是一个死胡同，看样子那家伙是无处可逃了。

寒冷的月光流泻而下，镀在背对着他的人沉默的背影上。  
银发被镀上一层淡淡的光，白色的围巾随着寒风飘扬，米色的厚大衣带着俄罗斯冬雪的气息，他的身影古典的宛如北国的白桦树，有种长久伫立冰原的孤独。  
阿尔弗雷德举起枪，对准了他，冷冽的眉眼中带着锐意的光芒。他棕色的皮夹克被寒风吹起，衣角向后翻飞，显得潇洒而不羁。他失却了所有的笑，只是绷紧着面容，湛蓝色的眼眸微微颤抖。  
这个人，绝不是他刚才跟踪的苏联间谍。  
他不可能认错，没有人比他更熟悉这个背影了。

“喂，转过身来，否则Hero会开枪的。”阿尔弗雷德强自镇定道。他举着枪的手腕有点发抖，似乎有些不敢相信这个人居然胆大包天到欺瞒海关，踏入这片与他为敌的土地。  
“许久不见，这个招待太过热情了吧，阿尔弗。”伊万的手揣在大衣中，优雅地转过身。他的轮廓在淡白色的月光下显得有些朦胧，眉眼也似乎被柔和。他依旧用柔和又不紧不慢的腔调说着英语，字句中带有俄文独有的卷舌音。  
“看来Hero真的要好好整顿一下海关，他们该是多玩忽职守，才会把白令海峡对岸的俄国佬放进来。”  
“我亲爱的阿尔弗，你那可恶的嘴里什么时候能说出点好听的话。”伊万踏着长靴，向着还举着枪的阿尔弗雷德走去。他毫不畏惧地迎着那枪口，甚至眉眼间带着些无奈的和煦。“本来没有指望你能赴约的，没想到你这么快就来了。”  
阿拉斯加的深夜带着独有的寒冷与神秘，狭长的巷子拉长了两个人的影子，纠葛的光阴在这里彻底颠倒错乱。  
“所以你付出折了两名特工的代价，就为了把我引到阿拉斯加？” 阿尔弗雷德第一次质疑起自己宿敌的脑回路，他埋一颗钉子要很长时间，就这样随随便便地牺牲在费尽周折的给他传递讯息上。他似乎要掩盖自己情绪，猜测道：“你在阿拉斯加埋伏了暗桩？想要绑架Hero？还是别的什么目的？”  
“都不是。”伊万平静地笑了笑，继续迎着阿尔的枪口向前走，似乎想要伸出手臂抱一抱自己的敌人。  
“那你是为了什么……”阿尔弗雷德已经拿不稳枪了，他的呼吸急促，双肩剧烈的起伏。他强迫自己冷静下来，可是手指按在扳机上却像是僵住了没有任何动作。  
荒谬极了，这个距离太危险了，不能再靠近。这会让他的神经都陷入迷乱的麻醉，会让他无法冷静。  
糟糕透了，也许无处可逃的是他自己。

“我不是已经传达给你了吗？”伊万终于站在了他的面前，柔软的声音在风中显得性感至极。他伸出双臂拥抱了他久别的情人，把下颌靠在阿尔的肩膀上，温热的呼吸喷在他的耳侧，他的声线淡淡，偏冷的怀抱带着血腥，酒与冰雪的味道。  
他说：“我想见你，阿尔弗。”  
低沉的尾音让阿尔弗雷德手中的左轮手枪当啷一声落地，他湛蓝色的眼眸深处，有着明显的动摇，紧接着他顺从本性地用尽力气拥抱住面前的男人。某种久违的本以为已经枯竭的情感又重新流淌在血液里，作为人的一面在一瞬间占据了主导，让混杂着爱意与痛恨，温柔与杀戮的情绪痛苦的席卷他的思想。他变得晕头转向，他变得无法思考。  
承认吧，承认吧，你想见他。否则不会为了一条未知的信息独身一人远赴阿拉斯加。  
利益，战争和国家都在一句话中毫无道理的一溃千里了。  
阿尔弗雷德在抬头咬上伊万的唇的时候，彻底地知道了这样的事实。他们都无法在爱的战争中幸免，冷酷和厮杀只会让他们在生与死中纠缠不清，即使刀枪相抵也要互相亲吻，即使奔赴死亡也要抵死纠缠。  
也许，这就是无法避免的，爱情的荒谬。

第十八章 春待

阿拉斯加的月光清冷如雪，泠泠照耀大地。游荡的风穿过长巷扑在他们的肩膀上，拥抱的温度抵御了二月的严寒，热情融化了久峙的坚冰。在斗争的间隙，他们违背利益顺从本性，隐忍和克制不存，只剩下耳鬓厮磨的亲昵。  
他们像沙漠中干渴的旅人找到了绿洲，溺水者抓住了浮木一般近乎狂热地索取着对方的体温，伊万唇瓣冷漠的弧度被温柔软化，与阿尔弗雷德热情地纠缠，他试探性地用舌尖扫过阿尔弗雷德的牙齿，阿尔弗雷德的舌就急不可耐的往他的口腔里窜，这莽撞极了，于是伊万含着笑捕捉到了这横冲直撞的舌尖，勾住温柔诱惑着，而对方却不领情地在他的下唇上咬了一大口。阿尔的手指揪住伊万的发，顺滑的银色在指尖缓缓流淌，以一种缠绵的弧度。  
伊万无所谓的笑笑，血腥的铁锈滋味在口腔蔓延。他稍稍分开唇，就着鼻尖相碰呼吸相闻的姿势，说道：“阿尔弗，每次都咬人，你该改改这个习惯。”  
“你的血里都是酒精吧，味道真糟糕。”他嫌弃的口吻中又带了点别样的沉迷。阿尔弗雷德张合嘴唇说着话，几乎能碰到距离极近的伊万的唇。  
将醉未醉，似醒非醒。距离极近，却又无形中隔了点什么。  
一湾海峡，还是一道铁幕。  
阿尔从来是不信这些的，他坚信英雄能够跨越所有距离，于是他再度伸出舌尖舔了一下伊万带血的唇。伊万的血腥甜的滋味让他感觉像是喝了烈酒一样，就要醉倒了。  
我在唇间尝过你，然后就再也无法忘记。你是伏特加，尼古丁，大麻，还是更糟的别的什么，让人上瘾。  
伊万觉得他这样的举动有些可爱，他笑着亲了亲阿尔颤动的蓝色眸子，唇上的血在他的眼睑上蹭下一道浅浅的红痕。接着他颇为恋恋不舍地放开了怀里温暖的国家，交叠的身体分开的时候，他忽然觉得有点冷，于是把双手揣进了大衣的口袋，微微攥紧。风掀起他的大衣衣角，温度褪去了。  
他退开一步，短暂的亲昵之后，他平淡地打破了虚幻：“你差不多该走了，一天足够你家特工查到海关记录，到阿拉斯加找你。”  
他为了与阿尔弗雷德见一面，已经守在阿拉斯加半个月了，如今也算是达成目标，是时候该回国了。  
“费尽周折把我引过来，现在又想我走？”阿尔弗雷德似乎被他的话气笑了，他随意地舔了舔唇上残余的津液，湛蓝色的瞳孔颜色渐渐变深。“世上哪有这么好的事情，万尼亚”  
“所以小英雄要做什么，把非法偷渡的我交给你家特工吗？”伊万半开玩笑地说道。“啊……这是你家地盘，若是你想做什么，比如联系FBI，我可是没有反抗能力的。”  
“FBI最近有重要的工作，只是为了监视偷渡的苏联间谍，Hero亲自出马就行了。”阿尔弗雷德地说辞冠冕堂皇，他倨傲的表情下藏着意外的执着，他知道自己绝不会想这么简单的放这家伙回到白令海峡的另一端。  
时隔多年，他还没有来得及好好折腾这个和Hero作对的共产党混蛋，他撩拨完就想全身而退，这怎么可能呢。  
面对着阿尔弗雷德‘你敢走试试’的目光，伊万终于败下阵来。  
“好吧，今天很晚了，不知道世界的英雄愿不愿意去我的公寓继续监视苏联间谍呢。”伊万伸出手提出暧昧的邀请，而阿尔弗雷德几乎是迫不及待的握住他的。  
“为了世界和平，那Hero就勉为其难的去一下吧。”

——————

伊万住了半个月的公寓不算太大，陈设也很简单，空旷的宛如冰雪覆盖的苏联大地，所以阿尔的到来宛如温暖的艳阳，为这寂静的有些苍白的房间染上亮色。桌子上还摆着几本没看完的书，除了资本论列宁主义外，还有莎士比亚的十四行诗，看上去意外的朴素。  
“我想你该饿了。”伊万在收到特工的消息后就出门了，所以公寓里也没有什么现成的食物。他解开大衣挂在玄关右边的衣架上，米色的毛线衣让他显得非常温暖。而他几乎不离身的白色围巾现在正围在阿尔弗雷德的颈子上，那个温暖的国家明显穿的很少，于是强行征用了伊万的围巾，把自己裹成了松鼠。  
“你要体谅一个从佛罗里达州直接坐飞机到阿拉斯加的人，而且他为了跟踪还整天没有吃东西。”阿尔弗雷德抱怨着，他终于没忍住打了个喷嚏，然后把自己埋进温暖的围巾里。  
伊万看着他冻红的鼻尖，忽然觉得有些可爱，于是伸手扯了一下他的脸。可是北国的体温比起阿拉斯加的气温更低，这样的触碰换来了阿尔的嫌弃。  
“见鬼的，你的手怎么比冰块还冷，冻死了。”  
伊万颇为遗憾地把手缩了回去，然后转身打开了客厅的壁炉。  
“我可以为你煮点浓汤，也许这样你会暖和点。”伊万话语刚落，就听见阿尔眼睛一亮，欢呼着滚到了靠近壁炉的沙发上，身体陷进软垫之中。然后他抱着靠枕理所当然地看着他，弯起眼眸嚣张地笑：“万尼亚，这不是你应该为你尊贵的客人做的吗？”  
壁炉的火光映红了他的面颊，像鲜果一样的甜美。金色的发有种涂了蜂蜜一样的质感，被冻得苍白的皮肤渐渐地也被烘的暖暖的，这样的阿尔弗雷德意外的可口。

“真是麻烦的客人。”伊万紫眸微微眯起，柔和的微笑显得格外无辜纯真。  
“邀请这样麻烦客人的是你。”阿尔像个得胜的国王一样翘着腿，抱着软垫懒懒地斜睨伊万一眼，像是在催促苏联人快去为他下厨。  
伊万从不在饮食上挑剔，掺着泥土的食物他也能够吃下去，而艰苦的环境让他格外的擅长生存，他至少知道怎么样把食物煮的能吃。  
他依稀记得冬妮娅姐姐为他和娜塔莎煮过汤，也从她那里学到了一些生存的技能，可惜的是现在姐姐对他并没有什么好脸色。不知道是遗憾还是无奈，他打开了火，把切好的番茄放进汤里。  
罗宋汤是俄罗斯的传统美食，他都没为娜塔莎做过。伊万加调味品的时候居然感觉到一阵荒谬和好笑，现在他居然在伺候躺在他的公寓的宿敌，他任性的情人。  
如果是被娜塔莎知道，他估计得被追杀到天涯海角，真是头疼。  
伊万不知道，他的虽说是在抱怨，脸上却是带着淡淡宠溺的笑的。

等他把汤盛出来端到客厅的时候，他已经发现阿尔已经迷迷糊糊的睡着了。那家伙一只手肘搭在额头上，一只手紧紧抓住盖在胸口的靠枕，印着USA的衬衫掀开，露出白皙的小腹。一只腿搭在沙发靠背上，另一只则是舒展着占据了整个沙发，这样狂野的姿势让伊万意外地挑了挑眉。  
伊万放下碗，他知道怎样轻松地叫醒这个家伙。他走到金发青年的面前俯下身，右手食指与中指并成枪口的形状，在他的太阳穴轻轻一点。  
几乎是同时，他的手腕就被阿尔抓住一扭，刚才还睡的迷迷糊糊的人几乎是条件反射似的把他掀翻在沙发上，湛蓝色的眼眸中还带着惺忪，而膝盖却下意识的牢牢限制住他的腿，右手电光火石般掐住他的脖子。  
伊万仰躺在沙发上，从下而上的望着阿尔弗雷德，他淡定地对困倦地眨巴眼睛的阿尔说道：“阿尔弗，起来吃东西。”  
“……Hero还以为有人暗杀呢。”阿尔看见伊万淡然的笑脸，于是松开卡着他脖子的手，柔软的围巾的触感让他无从施力。他没睡饱似的打了个哈欠，像是放下了戒备一样收起了浑身的刺。  
“我要暗杀你，按你刚才那个睡法，死几百次都不够。”伊万从容地直起身摸了摸自己的颈部裹着的围巾。他知道阿尔弗雷德的攻击性远远不止如此，他浑身的刺也有不少是他逼出来的，这一点他自讨苦吃。  
阿尔弗雷德伸了个懒腰，从茶几上端起碗。汤还冒着热气，看上去香甜诱人。他用勺子搅动着浓汤，挑起嘴角似笑非笑地歪过头对伊万说道：“万尼亚，你下毒了没？”  
“阿尔弗，你不妨猜猜看。”伊万并没有为了这样的揣测生气，这是理所当然的，他们一直是互相使绊子的敌人。他好整以暇地靠在沙发上，阿尔弗雷德盘着腿坐在他的身边怀疑地打量着他。  
“那就尝尝看好了。”阿尔弗雷德无所谓地舀起一勺喝了一口，伊万微笑着侧头看着他。  
忽然阿尔弗雷德拽住他的围巾，迫使他低下头，在伊万猝不及防之时阿尔弗雷德吻上他的唇，紧接着温热酸甜的汤的味道就在伊万的口腔里蔓延开来。伊万睁大了紫色的眼眸，看上去十分惊讶，而阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔里闪着狡黠的光，他伸出手在伊万的喉结处一摸，迫使伊万将汤吞了下去。  
阿尔弗雷德托着下巴打量着伊万的脸色，饶有兴味地下了结论：“原来没毒啊。”  
“要是有毒的话，刚才就是我们同归于尽。”伊万似乎理解了他的试探，闷声笑了笑：“真是嚣张的试毒方式。”  
接下来的话没有人回应了，阿尔端起汤碗喝了个底朝天，温暖的汤滚入食道的感觉好得不得了，被亚瑟摧残的味觉迟钝的他觉得汤好喝极了，当然这和伊万亲手做的一点关系也没有，至少他这样认为。饱食让他愉悦的眯起了眼眸，像一只餍足的猫。  
“没想到你手艺还蛮不错。”  
“糖放多了……”伊万舔了舔嘴角，感觉到口腔里一阵甜意。  
也许是汤太甜，也许是吻，谁知道呢。

阿尔弗雷德小睡了一阵已经没那么困，看着伊万坐在身边的他来了精神，他要想尽办法折腾这个难得温和的家伙。于是一歪脑袋就靠在他的大腿上，年轻充满活力的身体几乎压在了伊万的身上  
“我亲爱的，还有什么吩咐？”伊万似乎有了被折腾的觉悟，伸出手像是为猫顺毛一样抚着他蜜一样的金发。体温偏低的雪国微微垂下头，眼眸带着明显的笑意。  
这一次，阿尔弗雷德发现伊万落在他脸颊上的手不再是冰冷的宛如西伯利亚的雪，而是有刻意在壁炉边烤过，手背上泛着淡淡的红，非常的温暖。  
伊万刻意把自己烘热了，再来伸出手拥抱他。  
明明Hero又不讨厌他的冷，即使被冻伤也会去拥抱他的啊。  
该死的苏联人。  
阿尔弗雷德懊恼的想，苏维埃褪去冷漠病态的一面，偶尔露出的些微属于情人的温柔，几乎让他缴械投降了。  
也许夜晚能够激起什么冲动，也许是想证明什么。伊万充满暧昧的邀约让阿尔弗雷德对他的目的了然于胸，他很清楚也许这是一场双方都寂寞难耐的一夜情，而这一切温柔似乎都是调情的前奏。这种假设让他觉得空洞的可笑，又止不住地沉迷其中。  
而现在他觉得自己的身体简直糟糕透了，只要看到伊万就在渴望着肢体的厮磨和接触，甚至性爱。也许是起点太高，在尝过伊万带给他的滋味之后，别人再也无法带给他激情了，没有他的生活成为一潭死水，变得贫乏而枯燥。  
于是他的手扯着伊万米色的毛衣，随着伊万温和的抚摸在他腿上乱动，柔软的发丝时不时蹭到某个不该蹭到的地方。伊万身体一僵，眯起眼看见阿尔弗雷德看似真诚实际上隐含恶劣的笑意。  
“阿尔弗，也许你该从我身上起来。”伊万声音有些微的沙哑。他以不容置疑的口吻说道。安谧的气氛被打破了，他忽然变得拒人千里之外，变得冷漠而拒绝。  
“不要闹过头。”  
阿尔弗雷德一噎，刚刚被热情冲昏的头脑像是被浇了一头冰水一样，迅速的冷静下来。他的身体随即与之分开，又恢复了与伊万的安全距离。

沙发两侧泾渭分明，也似乎隔着一道铁幕。  
骤然凝冻的气氛，无端而起的距离感。他们又想起了那些糟糕的会议上针锋相对的场面，那些不见硝烟的流血和厮杀。把他们分为两极的铁幕始终存在，平分世界的霸道让他们没有拥抱的立场。

“有恐怖电影吗？”最先打破沉默的是阿尔弗雷德，他受够了这种气氛。伊万的拒绝让他焦躁不安，他需要找些事情做来打发时间。  
“阿尔弗，如果我没有记错，你可是最怕这些。”伊万灌了自己一口伏特加，他并不像表现的那样平静，刚才阿尔弗雷德的挑逗确实起了作用。躁动不安的情绪宛如灼灼烈火，让苏维埃的心脏不正常的跳动。  
“所以Hero命令你一起看，不接受反对意见。”阿尔弗雷德光着脚踩在柔软的浅白色地毯上，打开了电视。  
伊万为了打发时间收集了几部片子，刚好有一部最近的美国惊悚片，非常符合阿尔的口味。他就是越惧怕恐怖片却越喜欢看的类型，天生喜欢刺激的他总是喜欢去挑战自己的底线。  
“这部Hero最近还没来得及看。我还以为你只喜欢看苏联的那些红色电影。”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地道：“不会是因为Hero吧。”  
“很明显，我需要了解美国的价值观。”伊万说道：“我总得知道你在想什么，阿尔弗。”  
他的回答算是默认，即使只是出于敌对阵营的层面。但不可否认的是，他的宿敌依旧比任何人都了解他，大到政令，小到选电影的口味。  
当然有些东西伊万并不准备说出口，比如费尽心思地讨好一个也许不会赴约的人这样的蠢事，本不该是孤高又独断的苏维埃该做的。  
为了制造恐怖气氛，阿尔弗雷德特意关了灯拉上窗帘，然后坐回沙发上。不知是有意无意，这一次他坐的离伊万近了一些。  
恐怖片的音效很棒，黑白的画面配合跌宕起伏的剧情，让人身临其境。  
影片开场还没有一刻钟，伊万就发现身边英勇的美利坚先生有些抖。看惯了他在二战战场上的疯狂模样，这种像是被惊吓到的孩子的表情新奇有趣。荧幕微弱的光芒照在阿尔的身上，金发的青年怀里抱着枕头，把下巴搁在了靠枕上，不安地把自己蜷缩成一个团子，然后无意识地向他的方向蹭。  
“这种程度就怕了？看你的蠢脸，阿尔弗。”伊万斜靠着沙发灌着伏特加，习惯性地嘲笑道。  
“闭嘴。”阿尔弗雷德斜瞥了他一眼，刚想回讽几句，却被突然占据屏幕的红色大脸吓了一跳，下意识地捞住伊万的手臂死死抱住。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——伊万，好恐怖啊。”  
突如其来的叫声让本身没被吓到的伊万手一滑，最后一瓶伏特加就全数洒在了自己的身上。被酒液浇的湿透的伊万还未反应过来，抱住他手臂的阿尔弗雷德就直接把头埋在他的胸口，牢牢抱紧了他的腰。  
“万尼亚！快看一眼结束了没！结束了没！”  
“……如果你说的是那个幽灵的话，已经消失了。”伊万右手一摸自己的毛衣，果不其然的被酒精浇的湿透。  
而始作俑者还在他怀里乱动，平日那一双明亮又充满冷静的蓝色眼眸里泛着惊吓，金发因为刚才在毛衣上的磨蹭胡乱翘起，薄薄的嘴唇颤抖着叫着他的名字，这样的反差让他看起来可爱极了。  
“可以从我身上下来了吧，阿尔弗。”伊万还未来得及惋惜自己的酒，就被看似无知的情人撩拨得呼吸沉重。他反省了一下自己罪恶的用下半身思考的模式，难得爱怜地摸了摸他头上乱翘的呆毛：“电影才到一半，英雄先生就撑不下去了？”  
而阿尔弗雷德的膝盖放在了他两腿中间，有意无意地磨蹭着他的胯下。他脸色泛着红，急促地呼吸着，温热的气息喷在伊万的脖颈上，眼镜也因为刚才的动作而从鼻梁上滑落。明明是惊吓过度的表情，看上去却意外地情色。  
面对伊万的嘲笑，阿尔弗雷德自然要为自己争辩，他假装镇定地说道：“Hero才不是怕了，只是觉得有点冷！”  
“你才是温暖的国家，美国，靠近我你只会更冷。”伊万假装听不懂他话里的意思，在电影惊悚的音乐中，他低沉的声音像是唯一令人稳定的力量。  
“我就喜欢这样抱着什么东西看电影。”阿尔弗雷德说道。  
“讲点道理，阿尔弗，你毁了我的酒。”伊万直起自己的腰，极力避免与阿尔弗雷德紧贴着他的年轻身体接触。他的呼吸声已经凌乱，微带一点沙哑的柔和声线格外好听。“而我得去换个衣服，大冬天穿着湿透的衣服真是糟糕极了。”  
阿尔弗雷德在电影微弱的光源中看到酒的痕迹顺着伊万的颈线蜿蜒而下，他的胸口被打湿了一大片，衣服紧紧贴着他的轮廓，他的脸逆着光看不清表情，唯有菲薄的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，看上去似乎在忍耐着什么。  
“浪费食物会遭到上帝的责备的，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德忽然这样笑着说，他的蓝眸中晃动着狡黠而明亮的光，接着他非常直接地跨坐在伊万的腿上，背对着电视环住他的脖子，然后顺着酒的痕迹舔他的脖颈。  
这阵舔舐温热又色情，带着浓浓的挑逗意味，舌尖扫过皮肤的时候带来阵阵酥麻。而伊万算是彻底的明白了，刚才阿尔弗雷德的反应多半都是装的。  
阿尔弗雷德已经不顾还在上演的恐怖片坐在苏联人的身上，饱满圆润的臀在他的胯下来回摩擦，赤裸裸地暗示着什么。  
“好了，停下——”苏联人感觉自己的脑子一热，他颈间湿热的舌灵活的打着转，情人热情的嘴唇吮吸那里的皮肤，又在他的喉结处又舔又咬，湿润的喘息声交织在一起，荷尔蒙的气息不知不觉的弥漫。  
“哈，你确定？”阿尔弗雷德不满地眯起眼眸，他示威似的伸出舌头在伊万脖颈上的环形伤疤一勾，顺着轮廓吻着淡白色的痕迹。“你要叫停？”  
阿尔弗雷德似乎迷上了挑逗宿敌的感觉，他几乎放荡地用自己的胯下去蹭伊万的小腹，在情热中他的休闲裤前面已经湿了一片。不安分的手从下方伸入伊万的毛衣中，胡乱地摸着他的小腹和腰侧。  
苏维埃冰冷的体温也染上了热度，他硬起的下半身顶在阿尔来回磨蹭的臀缝中，隔着衣物厮磨的粗糙感觉，让阿尔满足的轻叹一声。

暧昧的黑暗让他们肢体纠缠，而伊万摸到了沙发上的放着的遥控器，打开了灯。骤然的明亮让阿尔弗雷德不适地眯了眯眼睛。  
伊万的声音沉沉的带着情欲，只是他的话又一次不合时宜地打破了这样暧昧的气氛。  
“阿尔弗，够了，电影还没有看完。”  
一下子懵逼的阿尔眨了眨自己的眼睛，似乎还没反应过来。而伊万拍了拍他的腰把他放下来，深吸了一口气说道：“我去一下浴室……剩下的你自己看可以吧。”  
说罢，他几乎是落荒而逃进的浴室。向来天不怕地不怕的苏维埃，这次是真的觉得自己的忍耐力到了极限，若是稍稍耽搁一秒，他保证会把阿尔弗雷德按在沙发上操到哭出声。  
饶是再怎么迟钝也该反应过来了，如此直接的拒绝让他沮丧至极。  
阿尔弗雷德本以为伊万至少着迷于他的身体，即使是一夜情，各取所需相互满足，也能维系这种短暂的温情。而现在最后一点和平的理由也消失了，他忽然不确定苏维埃的目光是否能够永远的留在他的身上了。  
情热的身体渐渐地冷却下来，年轻的国家的眼眸一片凌厉。  
他绝不能接受这样的结果，这是对他的魅力深深的质疑，也是苏维埃企图逃离他的表现。想去找谁呢，中国？阿尔弗雷德不屑地嗤笑一声，自傲的他向来不能承认自己的失败。  
得让愚蠢又盲目的苏维埃投降才是，即使是只有身体上的纠缠，伊万依旧看着的是他不是吗？  
凭什么只有Hero沦陷，这不公平，苏维埃也得尝尝这样折磨人的滋味。  
胆大包天的美国人看了两秒浴室的门，捞起桌上的外套和钥匙就往门外走。他在跟着伊万回公寓的时候正好记住了地形，他得去准备一些东西。

伊万在浴室呆了很久，在他穿着衬衫出浴室的门后，刚从外面回来的阿尔弗雷德正巧放下手中的提兜。他打开袋子递给他一瓶新的酒，算是为刚才洒掉的伏特加赔礼。  
阿尔弗雷德居然会帮他买酒，天上在下红雨。  
“颓废的生活方式。”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声，说道：“老酒鬼。”  
“我只是在度假，要知道我平日里很忙。”伊万耸了耸肩，平静地说道。电影只看到一半，看来阿尔弗雷德也不准备看完它。于是他去关掉了电视。  
不一会儿，阿尔弗雷德带着衣服进了浴室，水声就响了起来。他望了一下时钟，已经指向了零点十五分。  
和阿尔弗雷德一起睡太危险了，他宁可去睡沙发。对于伊万来说，他年轻的情人一举一动都是诱惑，更别提他刻意的举动了。他就是个试图戒断毒品却又把源头放在身边的家伙，只要稍稍失去理智碰了他一下，尝了他一口，就会彻底染上戒不掉的毒瘾。  
也许是因为疲惫，他倚在沙发上，漫不经心地翻着普希金诗选。不得不说，他是渴望却又拒绝着阿尔弗雷德的靠近，这样的矛盾让他十分煎熬。  
想见他又想要远离，想碰他又畏惧上瘾，想要温柔却又克制不住的残暴。矛盾与内敛的性格让他很难直白的表达自己的心思。  
浴室的水声停了，身后传来响动。  
“阿尔弗，也许你愿意去睡床。”他这样头也不回地说道。  
没有得到回答，他听见脚步声越发靠近他，紧接着他手上的书被抽掉扔到一边。  
伊万一抬头就知道大事不妙，阿尔弗雷德只穿了一件单薄的白衬衫，那还是从他的衣柜里拿的。因为两人身形差不了太多，所以堪堪遮住了大腿根，修长的双腿就这样赤裸的展现在他的面前，优美的弧度让人血脉偾张。而被水打湿的衬衫根本遮不住他上半身的光景，紧紧贴着身体的轮廓。  
阿尔赤脚踩着柔软的地毯走到他身边，右手揪着他的发，然后像刚才那样自然地跨坐在他的身上。  
“我不睡床，万尼亚，我要睡你。”阿尔弗雷德眯起眼，直白地说道。他脸色酡红，湛蓝色的眼眸中带着湿润的情欲，连轻喘也充满暧昧的色气。  
“你在欲求不满，阿尔弗。”伊万觉得忍耐是最难熬的痛苦了，他的瞳孔中映着美妙的画面，让他几乎崩溃。  
“难道是多年不见，你的性功能下降了？”阿尔弗雷德挑起嘴角，得意的揉了一把伊万的胯下。“还是已经小到不能满足我了？”   
“毫无疑问，操死你并没有任何问题。”伊万面对质疑，只是用他柔软的嗓音低笑。他看着阿尔不正常的喘息，忽然察觉有些不对，于是凝神听了一阵。  
空气中有细微的震动声。  
阿尔弗雷德放下身体坐在伊万的腰上，然后用自己的下体蹭着伊万的硬物。腰部的震动让伊万一个激灵，然后一举掀开阿尔弗雷德的衬衫下摆。  
两颗跳蛋缠绕着线绑在他已经高高翘起的性器上，正在不断地震动，顶端已经分泌出粘液。伊万伸出手一摸他的后面，却摸到了一手润滑液。  
该死的。  
一向自恃忍耐力极强的伊万感觉神经的最后一根弦崩断了。  
“我亲爱的阿尔弗，你去浴室就是为了准备这些？”伊万的声音压低了，柔和的声线充满了情欲。  
阿尔弗雷德从他的角度能看到那一双紫水晶一样的眼眸微微发红，一头危险的野兽被不知死活挑衅的他放出了栅栏。而他却毫不后悔。  
他知道，现在只要稍稍一撩拨，他就能达成他的目的。  
于是阿尔弗雷德环住了伊万的脖颈，低头在他耳边轻轻地说了一句话，彻底的让伊万失去了他引以为傲的理智。  
“I need you,lvan.”

第十九章 暖冬

在阿拉斯加寒冷的冬天，两个本该你死我活的国家却不管不顾的拥抱在了一起。他们像是疯了一样的尽情汲取着对方的温度，于狭小的公寓中度过他们只有自己知道的蜜月。  
面对情人高热的躯体和难耐的喘息，连神经都绷断弦的伊万已经完全把理智抛诸脑后，被点燃的情欲燎原在他的眼底。  
焦渴让他的唇在阿尔弗雷德的身上流连，他像个胆怯的膜拜神灵的信徒，品尝着他渴望的肉体。阿尔弗雷德身上有阳光与风的温暖气味，缭绕在鼻翼中，像一种令人上瘾的精神鸦片。  
只要尝过那种味道，他就会坠入深渊。  
而傲慢的苏联人终于承认，他无论怎么尝试摆脱也是无济于事，因为他已经坠入了阿尔弗雷德编织的情网，尝过了他的毒，并且此生再也无法戒断。  
“我亲爱的阿尔弗，这次万尼亚再也不会放过你了。”伊万伸出手指在阿尔弗雷德的后穴处画着圈，感受滑腻湿润的臀肉的触感。他的眼眸里冷静已经不存，取而代之的是狂热和征服欲。“真难办，你总是知道怎么让我发疯。”  
“那就发疯吧，反正你本身就是个理想主义的疯子，再疯一些Hero也不会嫌弃。”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，感受着伊万对他身体的触碰，略显粗暴的力道让他享受。  
他迷恋着暴力和血，渴望刺激与激情，这只有苏联能带给他。  
伊万的手已经覆上了阿尔弗雷德的胸口，穿与不穿都没有丝毫区别的白衬衫下，隐隐约约透出美味的躯体，线条肌理分明，战争并没有在他身上烙下太多的伤疤，阿尔弗雷德有着他独有的年轻与活力，此时正双腿分开跨坐在他的腿上，双臂环住他的脖颈，狭小的沙发因为他们的动作发出吱嘎吱嘎的声响。他弯着一双狡黠的眸子瞧着他，故意挺起胸口把可爱的乳头向他的嘴边送。  
伊万接受了这样的邀请，以牙齿叼住那里刮磨：“立起来了呢，自己刚才摸过吗？”  
“嘶……好痛，你调情全靠咬？”阿尔弗雷德倒抽一口凉气，他身上绑着的跳蛋还在尽职尽力地工作着，任何刺激都会带来双倍的效果。他感觉到另一边的乳头已经被指甲刮磨，也肿胀了起来，于是他低头故意在伊万耳边喘：“当然没有……它们是想念你的触碰了”  
非常想念，他们自从铁幕的那一次后就再也没有好好做过，就是那一次也是痛苦无比的，他迫切需要身体的交流，需要确认自己对伊万的吸引力，这很重要。  
“那这里呢，你有好好扩张吗？”伊万似乎挺满意这个回答，不轻不重地拍了一下他的腰臀，迫使阿尔弗雷德的腰向前一挺，股间淅淅沥沥地流下了透明的润滑剂，把伊万半解开的裤子打湿了。  
“哈……嗯……你直接进来都没关系。”阿尔弗雷德脸上浮现出情欲的红，湿润的眼眸半合，睫毛轻轻地颤抖着。  
“可是我拒绝哦。”  
喜欢用漫长的前戏折磨人的伊万笑着说道。他进食的习惯非常恶劣，总喜欢把猎物完全掌控在自己的利爪之下，然后慢慢的挑逗折腾，直到逼出猎物所有的性感美丽，才会把他一点一点吞吃入腹。  
他拿下阿尔弗雷德的眼镜，抚摸着柔软的后颈，按住他的后脑迫使他的嘴唇迎向自己的。潮湿的吻顺理成章的发生了，比起享受更像野兽的撕咬，阿尔弗雷德蛮横的动作更像是要把伊万囫囵吞下肚去，而伊万的舌长驱直入，在阿尔弗雷德的口腔攻城略地，直到津液顺着嘴角溢出唇瓣，沿着颈线向下滑。而伊万就顺势放开情人殷红的嘴唇，顺着那一抹白色的颈线向下啃咬，在锁骨处舔舐。  
“该死，你动作怎么这么慢……还是蠢熊你硬不起来了？”  
阿尔弗雷德极力忍耐着下身的骚动，他颇为急切地用腰臀去蹭伊万的小腹，道具的震动带给他难以言喻的快感，紧贴在柱体上的跳蛋正在尽职尽责地震动，使得阿尔弗雷德高高翘起的性器膨胀起来。它可怜地颤抖着等待疼爱，看上去只要碰一碰就会在没有插入的情况下射出。阿尔吃力地在伊万怀里挣扎，他灿金色的发微微垂落，骄傲的表情有些维持不住了。  
“你总是学不乖，阿尔弗。”苏维埃扶着他的腰，让他挣动的身体不至于从他腿上滑下去。他就着这个姿势向上一顶，性器隔着裤子戳在阿尔后穴上，只浅浅一顶就迅速离开，让阿尔连声咒骂他的恶趣味。  
“Fuck! 恶劣的苏联佬……”  
阿尔弗雷德左手一搭皮扣，径直把伊万的腰带抽了下来。接着他埋下头，手嘴并用的帮伊万把裤子解开，伊万硬起的性器就这样拍打在他的脸上，灼热的男性气味弥漫在他的鼻腔。阿尔弗雷德直起身，双手得寸进尺的抚摸上那个部位，与自己还被道具折磨的性器放在一起摩擦。  
“感觉还不错吧……啊哈……”不能只有他一个被折磨，这种事情自然得拖人下水，不是吗。阿尔弗雷德这样理所当然地想着。  
“我看来是对你太宽容了，恶作剧的孩子会受到惩罚喔。”伊万压抑着情欲的喘息声已经蒸腾了他的声音，让他变得迷乱而霸道。俄罗斯人骨子里的强势让他难以在这种情况下保持他的温柔，被拖下水一起被道具折磨的他危险地眯起了眼睛，他一只手略显粗暴的揉着阿尔弗雷德的臀肉，色情的把它揉捏成各种形状，另一只手抓住了阿尔的手腕，哑着声音问道：“阿尔弗，遥控器在哪里？”  
“为什么要告诉你……”阿尔弗雷德怀疑地眯起眼睛，他不会信任伊万在床上的任何话，因为一旦他挑逗过头，苏联人发起疯来可不是他能承受的。  
“乖孩子，告诉我在哪里，我就让你舒服。”  
阿尔弗雷德妥协了，对于快感的追求让他回答道：“在沙发边上的提兜里……”  
伊万把阿尔弗雷德从腿上抱下来，放在沙发上然后浅浅的亲了一口他的额头，他的银发因为汗水紧贴在额头，情欲在冷清的房间升腾的滋味让人昏头转向。  
他把提兜里的东西倒了出来，一应俱全地道具让伊万一怔，然后兴味的微笑浮现在他的脸上。他瞟了一眼还躺在沙发上等待他插入的恋人，柔和的嗓音宛如恶魔的低语：“甜心，看来你挺喜欢这些玩法，万尼亚会满足你的。”他低头附耳说道：“让我们一个一个的试个遍吧。”  
“等等……这和说好的不同……”阿尔弗雷德一懵，连忙撑起发软的身体下意识地向后缩。而伊万却没有给他逃跑的时间，抓起自己的围巾就把他的双手捆在头顶，阿尔弗雷德抬起腿就想踹，伊万却拿着遥控器，把还绑在阿尔弗雷德身上的跳蛋的震动调到最高档。  
“我正在按说好的让你舒服哦。”他浅浅的笑着。

“啊——！”激烈的震动让阿尔弗雷德的身体重重跌回沙发，陷入柔软的布料中。他颤抖的合不拢的双腿难耐地磨蹭着，高高翘起的性器已经濒临射精边缘，整个身体已经被情欲折腾的泛红。他舒展着双腿，白色的衬衫凌乱的几乎什么也挡不住，额头已经微微出汗，他呜咽道：“该死的，系太紧了，射不出来。”  
他懊恼万分，在CIA学到了不少成人的东西的他并没有亲身实践过，所以在绑的时候下手没轻没重，而现在的他已经吃到了苦头。  
伊万半跪在沙发上，把他修长的腿架在自己的肩膀上，迫使他的双腿打开到极限。紧接着阿尔自己扩张过的小穴迎来了造访者——伊万直接插进了三根手指，灵活地抚摸着饥渴的肉壁，黏滑的润滑剂发出淫靡的水声，清晰可闻。  
“你这里想要吗？这么热情的挽留，万尼亚会觉得舍不得的吶。”伊万笑着亲了亲他的鼻尖，暗沉的紫色眼眸中隐藏着汹涌的情绪。  
“万尼亚……”他看着他恶劣的情人，天真地请求他大发善心。而很快，伊万的举动让他感受到了什么才是搬起石头砸自己的脚。  
伊万如他所料的抽出了手指，然后拿起了按摩棒。他维持着一脸纯真的表情把头部顶在了阿尔弗雷德的小穴，向里缓缓推进。  
“住手，拿出去……啊……”阿尔弗雷德瞳孔一缩，异物侵入的感觉让他不适极了。冰冷毫无温度的东西在侵犯自己的身体，辟开他的肉壁向他的深处顶弄。疼痛让他激烈地反抗着，却被伊万狠狠按住了腰和腿，最后只能眼睁睁地看着按摩棒填满他的身体。  
糟糕透了，阿尔费力地喘息着，被碾压的肠壁难过地吞吐着异物，大量的润滑剂从他的穴口溢出，让他的下体一片狼藉。  
“不喜欢吗？”伊万握着按摩棒的柄，露出天真又无辜的微笑。而阿尔能够清晰地看穿他笑容下的恶劣。他的手在阿尔被填满的股间和饱受折磨的胯部来回流连，把玩着阿尔的囊袋。“我亲爱的，你那么天赋异禀，会爱上这样的对待的。”  
“混账，滚出去……”阿尔被架起来的腿虚弱无力地颤抖着，他的脑后被伊万贴心地垫了一个垫子，这样的角度更方便他看到自己被侵犯的过程。淫荡的肉穴被捅开，艰难地接纳着异物，这样的场面让他不禁别过脸去。  
伊万用力掰开他的两瓣臀肉，然后把按摩棒推得更进。伊万太了解他的身体，于是很容易就找到了他的敏感点，把它抵了上去。  
“哈啊……再敢这样Hero一定杀了你……”身体不听使唤地接受着侵入，但是无端的抗拒让阿尔咬着牙，咽下了剩下的呻吟。“你不行吗？只能靠这种东西……啊！”体内被狠狠一捅，身体痉挛着迈上高峰，却悬在高潮之前，将至未至的快乐让他饱受折磨。  
伊万随意扯了一下自己的衬衫，喉结滚动了一下没有作声。他打定主意给作死的阿尔弗雷德一点教训，看着面前饱受折磨的身体，他微微眯起眼睛，笑着说道：“那就杀吧，不过在那之前我会让你爽上天。”  
“嗯啊，该死的，你还要做什么……”阿尔弗雷德看着伊万把他的腿从肩膀上放下，换成双手握住他的脚踝。姿势的改变让他觉得体内的硬物摩擦着肠壁，让他惶恐不安地用他朦胧的蓝眸看着他的情人。  
“你在买这些东西的时候，不清楚吗？”伊万凑近亲了亲阿尔抬起的下巴，然后用拇指按下了按摩棒的开关。“这个小玩具还有一种功能，你会爽死的。”  
“操——啊哈……哦……关掉它！”  
“我拒绝哦。”伊万微笑着说道：“这是个小小的惩戒。”  
阿尔弗雷德整个人都瘫软在沙发上，震动的按摩棒在他后穴里肆虐着，折磨着他的内脏，他最深处的那个点被震动玩弄着，毫无生命的东西带给他难熬的快感。即使这种感觉并不好受，他的身体依旧诚实地给了反应，疼痛和快感让他觉得身体轻飘飘的。身前的跳蛋依旧震动着，性器被限制住无法射出，前后的折磨令他快要发疯。  
“该死的，再不停下我就以美利坚合众国……的名义，宣布……经济制裁……你……”  
“哈，你还有空考虑这些。”伊万笑着说：“也真是任性的很呢，你的上司都很疼爱你。”他揉捏着阿尔的腰侧敏感，搔刮着他的腹部，低喃道：“不过他们如果知道你现在躺在苏维埃的身下露出这么可爱的表情，会不会觉得惊讶呢。”  
“闭嘴！啊哈……”  
“信任着你的北大西洋公约的成员们，会想到你向我求欢的欲求不满的模样吗？他们会怀疑自己的盟约者所承诺的核保护吗，他们会怀疑……自己被背叛吗？”  
“伊万！”  
“哦呀，听不下去了？”伊万抚着他的腿根处的液体，沾了满手的润滑剂和体液。他略带恶意的笑道：“英国会十分失望的吧，他亲手拉下铁幕，却没法阻断你对我的渴望。”  
“……苏维埃，给Hero闭嘴。”  
苏维埃轻轻地笑了笑，然后笃定地道：“你迷恋我，你需要我，美利坚。”  
无论是作为对手，还是情人，他们都互相需要。

阿尔弗雷德承认自己快疯了，伊万的言语一句一句都直戳他的心脏，尤其是这副模样被大部分衣衫还整齐的伊万看着的时候，羞耻让他的耳根都变成粉色。阿尔的足踝绝望地挣扎着，虚软的双腿被悬空抓住，下体的风光全数在情人的面前展示开。  
“阿尔弗，你的身体非常美丽，我想吻遍你的全部。”伊万赤裸的情话让阿尔微微错愕，然后又被汹涌的快感淹没。  
伊万说的不是假话。  
他拿起阿尔为他买的那瓶伏特加，起开瓶盖，酒香四溢。他迷恋着这种高度数的酒精，因为这能够在冰天雪地的苏联大地上带来他渴望的暖意。这样辛辣的液体是他在漫长的岁月里唯一的燃料，是酒精让他结冰的血管暖热过来。  
阿尔弗雷德蜜金色的发被冰凉的液体浇透的时候，他还迟钝的没有反应过来，紧接着他感觉到身体一凉，液体被泼在了他的身上，酒精的味道浮在空气中显得格外醉人。他用所剩不多的理性判断了一下，无色且甘醇辛辣的伏特加，伊万最爱的酒。  
“我只不过是打翻了你的酒……啊哈……非要报复回来吗……”  
“我只是想要换一种喝酒的方式。”伊万恶意的揉了一下阿尔的性器，让他几乎扬起脖颈尖叫起来。他倾下身，去吻阿尔那张带毒的嘴，浓醇的酒的滋味让他的味道美得不可思议。“天哪，阿尔弗，我喜欢你的味道。”  
“酒鬼，至少把前面的解开……”  
“你能忍耐的，你很强。”伊万顺着阿尔的颈侧向下舔吻着，湿热的舌与冰凉的酒，让阿尔敏感的颤抖起来。  
他终于知道在这场性爱里，真正会让他发疯的是什么了。  
伊万真的在吻遍他的全身。  
他极富有耐心，每一寸都不放过，似乎要把他拆解开生生吃进腹中。

“我想要你的味道，你的气候和你的一切，侵占你，征服你，吞噬你。”  
伊万知道现在的阿尔弗雷德已经没有任何反抗的余力，于是他解开了他的围巾释放了他的手臂。他颇为心疼的吻着他手腕处勒出的红痕，然后托着他的手，去一寸一寸吻他的骨节。他用牙齿轻轻咬着阿尔的关节，然后顺着他手掌的粗糙纹路舔舐着，吮吸他的指尖和手背，像是在品尝美味的糖果一般，他的身体带着酒香，让他几乎醉死在这里。  
“嗯啊……不要说了……”这样直白赤裸的言语让阿尔弗雷德脸上浮现出别样的红晕，他偏过头，湿润的蓝眸锁着吻着自己的那个人的眼眸，伊万的眼神侵略性大到几乎要把他的皮肉和骨头都剥下来吃进嘴里。  
明明是扭曲的感情，阿尔弗雷德却莫名的愉悦起来，身体的快感让他快乐地舒展了眉头，眼角透出艳红。

“接下来我占领了你的港口和领海，我在阿拉斯加登陆，然后向你的腹地推进。”他顺着阿尔的手肘一直亲吻上他的肩膀，舔弄着残留的透明酒液。辛辣的酒精让苏维埃餍足地眯起眼眸，手臂的肌理和线条让他迷恋地轻咬。  
阿尔弗雷德敏感的全身都在颤抖，伊万的舌缓慢地掠过他身体的时候，他觉得自己高热的快要融化了。酒精蒸发的冷和灼热的呼吸交织在一起，让他发出难耐的悲鸣。  
“万尼亚……别这样，我受不了，我受不了。”  
他柔和的刻意压低的声音，有种令人神往的性感。他的舌已经移到了他的颈侧和胸口，伊万顺着颈侧向下流的酒一路吻到胸膛，然后含住通红的乳头用舌尖百般挑逗。“我这里是到哪里了，堪萨斯还是密苏里？好吧，也许都是，我将占领这里，把向日葵种满这片土地……”  
“胡话连篇……你醉的连做梦都分不清，就他妈的别在我身上……发疯。”阿尔弗雷德不甘心的反驳着，凌乱的英文单词从他不断张合的嘴唇里蹦出来，断断续续，连完整的句子都形成不了。阿尔被迫扬起脖颈，把大片颈侧光洁的皮肤都暴露在伊万的嘴下，而对方也接受了这样的盛情邀请，咬着他的喉结和血管，让阿尔体会到了窒息的感觉。  
“我多种一些向日葵，一株，两株……种在纽约，在华盛顿，最后在那里插上苏维埃的国旗。”伊万接连不断的在他的皮肤上留下密密麻麻的吻痕，他仿佛不在做这样色情的挑逗，表情宛如种一朵花那样认真。  
“接着，我将要接收你的所有山川和河流，密密西比河在这里，落基山脉在那里……这些，通通都会变成我的。”  
伊万顺着阿尔的人鱼线吻到他的腹部，那里有些柔软的肉感，咬起来的感觉格外舒服，酒液在身体上肆虐着，他便顺着肌肉的纹路一点点的舔净。还带着粗粝枪茧的手指抚摸他的脊背，像是触碰他的山峦一样抚弄着他后背舒张的骨。  
他赞美着他，宛如炫耀属于自己的东西：“阿尔弗，你的美我已经无法用任何诗歌形容，莎士比亚束手无策，普希金也竭尽言语。我的新大陆，属于我的世界的宠儿。”  
来到我的怀抱吧，那会是你的归宿。  
“我不属于你，我只会属于我自己。”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙说道。他在涉及原则的方面永远是不可动摇的，他自由和宽广，他属于人民和任何平等自由的一切，这是永远以君王矜贵和傲慢姿态俯视一切的伊万永远也掌控不了的。  
他们的骨骼和肌肉相贴，肢体紧密的纠缠在一起，甚至连思想和灵魂都那样接近却又相悖，平分世界顶点又互相撕咬，谁也无法掌控谁，却又无可救药的迷恋上这种厮杀的快感。  
阿尔弗雷德被这样甜蜜的折磨逼上了顶点却又无法解放，身体的每一寸都被吻遍的感觉让他觉得自己真的被完全侵占，沉溺在伊万给他的迷乱的温柔之中。他柔和却又充满征服欲的话语是最好的催情剂，令他只能如同脱水的鱼一样在沙发上来回起伏。  
狂热冲昏他的头脑，他也醉死在这场幻梦里了。

“万尼亚，万尼亚……”他胡乱叫着伊万的名字，脑子一片空白。“……救救我。”  
Hero快要溺死了，救救我。  
他下意识的向伊万伸出手，大口的喘息着，宛如寻找浮木的溺水者。他在深渊不断坠落却又被最强的敌人掌控生死，以至于无法逃离被他嗤之以鼻的爱情的网缚。  
“怎么救你，嗯？”阿尔弗雷德的反应超乎他想象的美好，让伊万骨子里的狂热和病态宛如洪水一般迸发，他扬起尾音诱惑着迷途的猫儿，像罪恶的魔鬼拉着无知的信徒下地狱一样，他会侵犯耀眼的光芒，让他不可挽回地染上血腥。  
被侵犯的甬道收缩着吞吐着的异物忽然被抽出，让阿尔弗雷德下意识地叫出声。紧接着空虚感蔓延上他的骨髓，他的后穴不安的开合着似乎在等待什么的进入，接连不断溢出的润滑液混杂着体液宣告着寂寞。接着他感觉到伊万终于大发慈悲地把他性器上系着的线解开，被限制太久的地方终于获得了自由。  
“阿尔弗，你想射吗？”伊万终于从他的小腹吻到了胯下，他爱怜地抚弄着他不住轻颤的柱身，问道。  
“哈啊……让我射出来……”被玩弄到虚脱的年轻国家下意识地用手揪住伊万的头发，苏维埃唇角带着笑意，埋首在他的下身。  
在伊万薄薄的唇亲吻上阿尔弗雷德的下身时，阿尔觉得有无数朵烟花在他的脑子里炸开。唇吻覆在了他的大腿内侧，隐秘的地方被肆无忌惮的吻到的感觉让他几乎忘记了羞耻，忘情的大声的呻吟起来。那磨人的气息与接触抚慰着被蹂躏的地方，噬咬让他发出似泣非泣的悲鸣。  
“如果回到十五世纪，我会渡过白令海峡找到你，我亲爱的阿尔弗。在英国之前，在任何国家之前。”他叹息着，深紫色的眼眸中透着化不开的浓稠爱意。只是这被很好的掩饰在了侵占和征服之下。  
就想要被咬成碎片然后完完整整的吞进腹部一样，骨头与血肉都融合，连灵魂的碎片都嵌合在一起。  
说完，伊万的吻落在了阿尔弗雷德的分身顶端，宛如亲吻着自己最怜爱的花朵。  
就在同时，阿尔弗雷德终于压抑不住的射了出来。

阿尔弗雷德射出的时候整个身体都在颤抖，高潮的降临让他湛蓝色的双目都空茫失神起来，脚趾因为舒服而微微蜷缩，腰部绷紧的曲线诱人无比。  
而在情人面前被玩弄到射的感觉给他难以言喻的快感和羞耻感。如果现在地上有条缝他都想把自己整个埋进去。现在他就像个多汁的水果，被尽情地压榨出甜美的汁水，以此填满伊万饥渴的胃口。  
伊万及时抬头才没让精液浇了一脸，而那些液体却不可避免的沾满了他的衬衫。  
“这么舒服吗？阿尔弗。”伊万伸出食指沾了一点，用舌头舔净。他长长的银色眼睫垂下遮住眼眸，把包含情欲的目光稍稍遮住。他在床上独裁的宛如高高在上的沙皇，以绝对的掌控力和引导力，勾引着他的情人绽放出最美的一面。  
这个动作太他妈的性感了，阿尔弗雷德几乎忍不住要去舔他沾着液体的唇瓣。而伊万似乎明白他的渴求，笑着送上自己的唇，去亲吻他开合着骂人的嘴。  
“恶趣味的混账……”似乎被这个吻慰藉了，阿尔弗雷德也就顾不得去痛斥他方才的玩弄。他不满的扭动着自己的身体，道：“玩够了吧，进来。”  
“还不够，阿尔弗，要有耐心。”伊万轻轻地笑了笑，拇指抚摸着情人的足踝，并且用牙齿轻咬着那里，沐浴乳淡淡的香味和干净的阳光的气味，让他忍不住的索求更多。他半跪在沙发上，卡在阿尔弗雷德大张的腿间，顺着他的小腿一直吻到他的腿根内侧，这样的动作色情的让阿尔弗雷德反射性地呻吟了一声。  
这样磨人又漫长的调情，几乎让阿尔弗雷德想要一枪崩死这个恶劣的家伙。  
阿尔弗雷德喘着粗气瞪着天花板，绵长的情欲几乎把他整个人蒸化了，而伊万还在一寸一寸的探索着他的身体，就宛如当年殖民者探索新大陆一般。忽然他感觉湿热的呼吸喷上他的后穴，他感觉脊柱有电流通过，一下子绷紧了小腿。  
“喂，万尼亚你在干什么……操，别舔那里……”  
“这里还有酒没有喝完。”伊万用力掰开他柔软的臀肉，眸光凝在了他艳红的小穴上，那里刚刚被道具操开，正在饥渴的企图吞噬一切能够吞噬的东西。于是他含着笑把吻落在了上面。  
湿热的舌接触穴口的感觉几乎让阿尔弗雷德羞耻地颤抖起来，他试图挣扎却被牢牢固定住腿，银色的脑袋埋在他的下半身，肆无忌惮地用唇舌去侵犯他隐秘的地方，连最后的一点地域也被探索殆尽。  
“啊嗯……啊哈……哈……别舔了……”  
阿尔弗雷德几乎要痛骂伊万了，他扭动着腰部试图拒绝这样的挑逗，却被伊万在臀缝处咬了一口，这种几乎要被咬碎的感觉让阿尔弗雷德悲哀的发现，他的所有挣扎都是徒劳的。他的后股已经泛着粉色，整个人高热的都要烧起来。  
“阿尔弗，我会把你吃干净。”伊万说着顺着臀缝亲吻到入口处，撩拨着他开合的穴肉。热情软腻的地方挽留着轻轻探索的舌尖，却带来更多的空虚，高热的内壁还残留着润滑的味道。于是伊万富有暗示意味地舔了舔嘴角，笑道：“玫瑰味的，我喜欢。”  
“你他妈是变态吗……酒鬼……该死的……”阿尔弗雷德喘息着，他能够感受到内壁被柔软的舌头侵犯的感觉，这不同于刚才地道具，软热的带着调情意味的舔舐让他神经都趋于麻痹，潮湿的呼吸和啧啧的水声让他忍不住地夹紧后穴，却被误认为挽留，舌尖被内壁吸住的感觉让他的脸颊红了一大片。  
津液混着体液流了出来，这样柔软的调情让阿尔弗雷德有种要被吃光的错觉。从骨骼到肌肉都被苏维埃啃碎嚼烂吃入腹中，连渣都不剩。  
“别夹那么紧，放松，否则我进不去。”伊万拍了拍他的屁股，抬高了他的腰，这样更方便他的侵犯。他故意说着下流的情话，看着阿尔弗雷德脸颊上浮现出酡红。“很干净呢，为了让我进去特意清理过吗？”  
“谁会特意……哈……”  
“亲爱的，你又湿又软，味道棒极了。看，这里还夹着我不让我出来，有那么舒服吗。”伊万故意响亮的吮吸了一下，让阿尔弗雷德听到了清晰的水声。  
他就是要把阿尔弗雷德一点点的吞下去，然后彻彻底底的把这个家伙变成自己的。骨骼与筋肉相连的美妙滋味，会让他在冬天也不再孤单，会让他得到更加温暖的，体温或者别的什么。  
“闭嘴……”阿尔弗雷德绝望的发现自己又因为这样的调情硬了起来，而后穴已然不知羞耻的蠕动起来。他现在需要一个粗大的东西进去捅一捅，最好捅到他最深处，捅到他头晕目眩，而唯一能从这样深渊拯救他的就只有伊万，这迫使他渴求的看向在他身上肆虐的情人。  
“又硬起来了，还想高潮吗？”俄罗斯人恶劣地用手指戳刺着后穴，那里再度松软了下来，饥渴难耐的吞噬着他的指尖。而他又不把修长的指尖捅进去，迫使阿尔弗雷德扭动着控诉。  
“只有嘴上强势的苏联佬……美国人可一向是行动派。”  
“我是不是嘴上说的，你应该最清楚。”伊万满意地看着阿尔弗雷德淫靡的蜜穴在他面前迎合地绽放，笑着说道：“你的饥渴只有我能满足。”  
“哈啊，该死的……你已经把我吃下去了，你满意了吗？”  
伊万终于抬起头，看着阿尔弗雷德染满情欲却又狠狠瞪着他的表情，满意的笑笑：“阿尔弗，你简直为我而生。”

阿尔弗雷德似乎已经忍耐到极限，前戏已经做到极致，潮湿难耐的小穴极度渴望着被填满 ，而伊万却迟迟不满足他。  
“自大又傲慢的苏维埃。你再不给我滚进来，我就上了你。”他伸出手揪住伊万的衬衫领子，然后冷冷地哼了一声。  
“就这么想要万尼亚吗，真是可爱的英雄。”伊万浅笑一声，说着柔软动听的情话。  
“说什么大话，你不想上，Hero还可以找别人……那可就比你听话多了……啊！”话还没说完的阿尔弗雷德忽然被伊万低头咬住了臀肉，然后那个独裁又傲慢的苏维埃眸中透出清晰残酷的神情。  
“你还是明白怎么激怒我呢，阿尔弗。”  
阿尔弗雷德知道自己说错话了，而被点燃的苏维埃，今天晚上注定是不会放过他了。  
毫无疑问，伊万一想到他亲手调教出来的阿尔弗雷德会被别人享用就快要发疯，也不管是不是口无遮拦的气话，径直掰开他的腿，对着已经准备好的小穴狠狠进入。  
性器捣入柔软内壁的时候阿尔惊呼了一声，紧绷的躯体顿时软了下来。  
“有人这样进入你吗？嗯？”伊万用力把自己顶到阿尔弗雷德的体内，横冲直撞的性器宛如他引以为傲的钢铁洪流，肆意碾压过美利坚的每一寸土壤。他已然把性爱当成了一场征服，他握住阿尔的腰，微笑：“像我一样捅到你最里面，碾压过你的国土？”  
“关你什么事……蠢熊，Hero想找谁来一炮就找谁……”  
久违的性器在体内肆虐的感觉，让阿尔弗雷德几乎满足的眯起了眼睛。他多想不管不顾地叫到天荒地老，却又恨不得噎死脸色都变了的苏维埃。  
伊万听到这样的回答，先是脑子一懵，继而一种深深的嫉妒涌上心头。若是有人像他一样吻过阿尔弗雷德的肢体，进入他美味的身体……  
这些让他一想到就恨得发疯，已然变成深紫色的眼眸微微眯起，凶残又冰冷的微笑让他的表情更加可怕了。  
他用力地抓住阿尔弗雷德的手肘，然后把他的身体扯向自己，下身直挺挺地捅进阿尔弗雷德最深处的那一个点，把他饱含挑衅的笑容撞的七零八落。  
“你找过谁？”紫色的眸子含着暴风雪的怒意，往日淡然冰冷的虚假脸孔崩解了，这种难得一见的表情出现在伊万的身上。  
“万尼亚，该不会是吃醋了……哈啊，你……啊！”他像是骑上了一头疯狂的马，硬物在体内四处捅插的感觉极为美妙，疼痛带来了无穷无尽的快感，让他话都说不连贯。  
“阿尔弗，亲爱的，我保证，谁碰过你一个指头，我就会把他切成碎片。”伊万已经把阿尔的皮肤捏出了淤青，下身的捅穿越发的狠戾，他恨不得把阿尔弗雷德操死在床上，让他彻底成为他的东西。  
冷静已经不存，他彻底失控了。  
那个孤高又冷酷的苏联人从来没有露出过这种表情，狂妄又凶残的像是要杀掉谁的模样。狂躁，杀意和残虐笼罩着他，而他却露出了柔软的微笑，这种诡异的反差让阿尔弗雷德也忍不住脖颈发凉。  
好像有些玩脱了。  
“Hero可没有随便被哪个人操屁股的兴趣……啊——！”而阿尔弗雷德这时才服软已经迟了，伊万已经听不进他说的话了。  
性器还在他的身体内膨胀着，把他的体内填的满满的，激情让阿尔弗雷德的大脑开始眩晕，凶狠的力道像是要捅破他的内脏一样。阿尔感觉到敏感点被死死碾压，不输于刚才道具的刺激，甚至比之力道更大更狠，这种感觉让他身体痉挛着咬紧了体内的东西。  
“哈啊……慢点，万尼亚，受不了了……”他从来不知道伊万如果吃起醋来会是这么可怕，但是确定了伊万对他同样也有占有欲的阿尔弗雷德，却隐隐有些高兴。  
“说罢，告诉万尼亚是谁。乖一点也许我会放过你。”伊万捏住他的脖子，看似轻柔地抚摸着。北方雪国从未动过这么大的怒，他平日里被压抑住的病态性格克制不住地展现出来，他不顾阿尔弗雷德的抱怨，用力地掰开他的臀肉，把自己更深地插进去，然后以头部摩擦着娇嫩的肠壁。  
“英国？法国？德国？还是你身边跟着的小特工？”伊万缓缓收紧自己的手，面对阿尔弗雷德晴空一样的蓝眸，他清晰地看到了里面属于自己的倒影。  
冷酷又发狂的，满怀恶意的自己。  
他不容忍任何的触碰，一点点的气息都不行，他在斯大林格勒的军帐里抚摸过他的小向日葵，他在德黑兰会议的间隙亲吻过他的嘴，在旧金山的玫瑰花园进入过他的身体，听过他好听的喘息，他甚至把他按在会议桌上教导过他作为国家的责任。可以说，现在他面前的身体，他每一寸的性感，都是他一点点开发出来的。  
阿尔弗雷德，是他的对手，他的新大陆，他的阳光。  
于是他笑了，带着浓浓的杀意和狠戾：“我会用核弹招呼他们的，相信我。”

“……终于露出本性了，苏维埃，Hero就知道你没那么温柔……”阿尔弗雷德费力地笑了一下，他已经有窒息感了，而这种窒息却让他格外的动情，也许是死亡的威胁能够激发人的情欲，他更加热情地吞吐着伊万插在他身体里的器官。  
“害怕吗？”伊万柔和的微笑带着莫名的嘲讽，生于严寒的他从来不会是个温和的人，他更加疯狂与病态冷漠的那一面，被他总是挂在脸上的微笑给覆盖住了。久而久之，他的假面已经成为习惯。  
“英雄不会惧怕任何挑战。”阿尔弗雷德的脖颈被卡住的感觉让他极为难受，而他很清楚这并不能让他死亡。越发收紧的手剥夺他的空气，却让他激动的快要攀上高潮，内壁紧紧收缩含住了伊万的硬物。  
他喘息着发出嘶哑的声音：“万尼亚……放开你的熊爪，你应该不想奸尸。”  
“阿尔弗，我会让你遍体鳞伤。”伊万暗紫色的眼眸凝聚着西伯利亚的严寒，他的眼神空洞，一如几个世纪前独自走在漫漠雪原中的孩童。那时的孩子在长久的奴役和残酷的求生中，逐渐变得麻木而残忍。  
“所以，害怕吗，阿尔弗。”  
毫无疑问，纯真的外表只是伪装，这个男人是彻头彻尾的暴君。  
“哈！你撕碎我的同时我也能咬死你，你送我上绞架，我就送你进坟场，你用原子弹轰爆我，我就敢拖你下地狱，谁怕谁。”  
“真敢说啊，阿尔弗。”伊万低低的笑起来，失去理智的他残暴至极。他们做起爱来不再是温和又色情的挑逗了，更像是两头漂亮的野兽在撕咬和交欢。  
窒息让阿尔弗雷德的话语中带着嘶哑的粗喘，伊万依旧在操着他，用那种发狠的要操死他的力道，配合着窒息的快感让他眸光已经有些涣散。他的身体被推上高峰，高高翘起的性器不知羞耻地祈求着抚慰，艳红的小穴被性器进进出出着，撑开极为色情的弧度。甚至只要摸摸小腹，都能感受到伊万在他体内耸动。  
在濒临死亡的时候身体会越发兴奋，而阿尔弗雷德就发现自己可悲地兴奋到了极致，即使他不会死亡。他依旧被伊万这样危险的模样感染了，骨子里的疯狂和对刺激的渴求让他更加用力地迎合着伊万的插入。  
“ Ты мой （你是我的）。”失控中的伊万已经不再体贴地使用英语，独特的卷舌音调和暧昧的吐息在阿尔弗雷德的耳边回荡，他们的下身相连，淫靡的摩擦着。  
“感到窒息吗……你会快乐的，阿尔弗，你喜欢这些。”  
当性欲和杀意交织到一起，那种令人毛骨悚然的危险更加刺激他们。两个疯狂的家伙彻底的被点燃了，占有与被占有，征服与被征服。超级大国即使在做爱，也是一场战争。  
“哈啊，万尼亚……用力一点，对，就是那里……尽你所有……弄死我。”阿尔弗雷德喘息着命令道。他不得不承认，只有伊万能给他这样酣畅淋漓的性爱，他要迷恋死这个在他身上驰骋的男人了。  
“阿尔弗，不用你说，我也会这样做的。”  
血与体液交织在一起，荷尔蒙的气味让他们更加疯狂地拥抱，以一种近乎世界末日的方式做爱。  
阿尔弗雷德在伊万一个有力的捣弄后绷紧了腰，兴奋地高高扬起的性器顿时射了。高潮让他脑内一片空白，这阵快感宛如浪潮一样冲刷着他的身体，几乎席卷了每一个角落。他的脖颈终于被松开，伊万终于大发慈悲放他大口喘息。  
高潮过后的阿尔弗雷德则是用手臂勾住伊万的脖子，狠狠地咬上他的喉结。致命的地方被咬住的感觉让伊万兴奋到连眼眸都暗紫，他越发激烈地耸动着下身，淫靡的水声回荡在室内，相连的地方一片狼藉的水迹，流到了沙发上  
“现在，我要射在你体内，可以吗。”他这样问着，而天性的独裁让他根本没有任何退出温暖国家体内的欲望。  
似乎只有面前的国家是温暖的，离开他之后，他就要被冻死了。  
“哈，还用问吗，全部射进来……填满我，万尼亚。”  
伊万像是得到了满意糖果一样微笑起来，他握住阿尔弗雷德的腿用力掰到最大，把盛满他的地方暴露出来。他先是缓慢的抽离到最大，然后用力冲刺。高热的体内把他的性器箍的紧紧地，直到射出的精液填满了贪婪的后穴。  
阿尔弗雷德像是被刺激到了一样，先是绷紧了身体发出难耐的呻吟，继而喘息着道：“……哈啊，万尼亚，你果然是个暴君。”  
即使伊万的分身堵住了穴口，还有满溢的液体流下来。暧昧的气息，一片狼藉的下体，预示着这是多么疯狂的一次性爱。  
“……你的夸赞，我就收下了。”伊万俯下身亲吻他的额头，他并没有打算把自己从阿尔弗雷德的身体里抽出去。他颇为心疼地用手抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的颈部留下的他所造成的暴虐痕迹，并且用额头抵住阿尔的额，低低地询问道：“阿尔弗，很疼吗？”  
“你在担心什么啊。”阿尔弗雷德动了动腰，感受着身体被填满的感觉，酣畅淋漓的性爱让他慵懒的挑了挑眼角，他说道：“喂，Hero可没有脆弱到那么简单就会死掉。”  
“……我知道的，你很强。”  
“你不需要伪装自己，也无需忍耐，苏维埃。”阿尔弗雷德抬起手，抚摸着那个人剔透的紫眸，眉眼间充满了神采飞扬的骄傲，他说道：“我可是美利坚合众国啊，即使是你也无法摧毁我。”  
“最坏也不过我们一同走进帝国坟场而已。”年轻的国家这样说道。  
伊万听完后伸手覆住了阿尔放在他脸上的手，笑着侧头吻他的指尖。他道：“当然，最坏也不过如此了。”  
当时的阿尔弗雷德，并不知道作为被留下来的那一个，该有多痛苦。

第二十章 极光

早晨七点，阿拉斯加金线一样的光芒透过米色的窗帘漏入室内，地上隐隐错错地铺上点点光斑，美国人柔软的金发陷在雪白的枕头中，赤裸着臂膀抱着被单捏揉着，像是抱着大号的毛绒玩具。当光芒掠过阿尔弗雷德小麦色的肩膀，漫上他带着些孩子气的睡颜时，他的眉头动了动，睡眼朦胧地睁开眼睛。  
他下意识地摸向身边，伊万·布拉金斯基并不在，床铺冰凉的温度预示着他离开了很久。  
昨晚的疯狂余韵还未散去，他就挣扎着撑起自己的身体，被单从身躯上滑落下来，露出脖子到下腹青青紫紫的吻痕。他从床头柜上拿起自己的眼镜戴上，才稍微找回了平常的冷静。  
很好，这个该死的苏联佬成功把他操的全身骨头都要散架了，做完连个招呼都不打就走人，下次见到一定得一枪打得他脑袋开花。  
就在阿尔弗雷德痛骂伊万的时候，外头传来熟悉的脚步声。接着，伊万依旧保持着他令人生厌的甜腻微笑，倚着门看着目光凌厉的他。  
“早上好，我亲爱的美国。”伊万在阿尔杀人的眼神中走进屋内，把手提袋放在他的床头，然后从里面翻出一套衣服毫不温柔地丢到他的身上。“穿上它们，我们要在半小时内离开这里，你还可以下床吗？”  
“毫无疑问，Hero没有做不到的事情。”阿尔弗雷德横了伊万一眼，三两下把套头衫穿好。而在穿内裤的时候，阿尔在伊万越发灼热玩味的目光中犹豫着把手伸进了被窝。  
“有什么不能见人的，你这具身体的每一寸我都尝过了。”伊万微笑着说道。  
露骨的情话让阿尔弗雷德白了他一眼，也就毫不顾忌地掀开被子，暴露出被艳红痕迹覆盖的大腿内侧，嚣张地把不着寸缕的下身暴露在情人的目光下。他为自己套上内裤，还故意在布料包裹住下身的时候弹了一下松紧带，这样带着性暗示气息的动作让伊万眯起眼睛。  
“发生了什么事？我以为你宁可我整天都不穿衣服呆在你的床上。”阿尔弗雷德套上牛仔裤，紧绷的线条包裹住他的臀部，勾勒出他修长的腿型。  
“我的甜心，虽然我很喜欢你的提议，也万分乐意把你干的下不了床。不过这样的话，我们半小时后大概就会被你家的特工先生们抓奸。”伊万抓住他的小腿顺着抚摸到脚踝，然后扶着他的脚为他套上袜子，宛如伺候一名倨傲的女王。紧绷的脚趾让伊万想起昨晚阿尔弗雷德用脚勾住他的腰的模样，有种难以言喻的色气。  
“哈，苏维埃也有怕的时候。”阿尔弗雷德理所当然地享受着伊万的伺候，带毒的嘴巴一刻不停地讽刺着：“待会我就把你交给FBI，让苏联政府拿钱来赎，哈，苏联在美国被抓，这大概会成为国际社会的一大笑柄。”  
“你舍不得，亲爱的。”伊万放下阿尔的脚踝，单膝跪下为他穿上鞋子，而他可爱的情人挑着眉毛慵懒地看着他，表情生动的像一幅画。  
然后阿尔费力的扶着床沿直起身，为自己扣上皮带。  
“我想你连站起来都勉强，不向我求助吗？”伊万顺势在阿尔腰间一捏，昨晚使用过度的腰就软了下来，单臂一捞就把温暖的国家抱了满怀的伊万低低地笑着道。  
“见鬼去吧。”阿尔骂人的模样也有种意外的性感。  
“走吧，和我走吧，阿尔弗。”伊万低头亲吻着阿尔弗雷德的额头，语气中带着几分狂热和期待，即将逼近的阴影并没有阻碍他现在的好心情。此刻就是天崩地裂，也无法阻止他的邀请了。  
确实，在美国特工的眼皮底子下把他们的国家拐跑，这需要相当大的勇气。而苏联，却是极其乐意接受这样的挑战的。  
“如你所愿。”

————  
公寓外面已经停着一辆保时捷越野车，伊万把阿尔弗雷德塞进副驾驶座，并且贴心地为他垫了一个软垫，并且提醒他系好安全带免得咬到舌头。  
“保时捷597，纳粹为二战设计的最高功能的越野车，你怎么弄到的？”阿尔弗雷德扬了扬眉，侧头对着坐进驾驶座的伊万问道，而还没等他得到他的答案，伊万就猛然踩了油门。  
惊人的速度让阿尔弗雷德整个人都向前倾，伊万表面上的优雅都是摆出来看的，骨子里其实是个疯狂且不计代价的家伙，硬生生把跑车开出坦克的气势，飞机的速度也是天上地下，唯苏维埃一家。  
“啧，老鼠闻到味道就聚拢过来了。”伊万瞥了一眼后视镜，举着枪的特工已经向他们围拢，可两条腿却追不上伊万近乎疯狂的车速。寥寥几发子弹只打扁了后备箱，特工们只能看着保时捷越野车绝尘而去。  
清晨的阿拉斯加还未曾从酣睡中醒来，而刺耳的鸣笛声已经响彻云霄。  
穿越过三个街区，横冲直撞的越野车悍然到所有车辆都得避其锋芒。  
“这车开的也太他妈刺激。”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙，因为一个急转弯而向侧边倒去，险些一头撞上车窗，他看着车身险险擦过墙壁，而伊万却丝毫没有放慢速度的打算。  
阿尔弗雷德向窗外一望，嘟嘟鸣笛的警车已经尾随了他们，他道：“东边是警车，三辆，前面也有三辆，开车的是联邦调查局的，哦，该死，我发誓我回去一定要教训他们。”  
“真是不负责任的长官，阿尔弗，我敢保证你的画像，今天已经贴满了整个阿拉斯加。”伊万耸了耸肩，毫不在乎地向左一打方向盘，来了一个惊险的九十度转弯。  
“一群蠢货，我可不想因此变成名人。”阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴。“Hero还想多玩一阵子，到哪里都被认出来的感觉太糟糕了。”  
一个急转弯让越野车脱离原先的包围，偏离轨道，而跟在他身后的警车猝不及防下与迎面而来的车子撞了个正着。狡猾的斯拉夫人在阿拉斯加的这些日子已经摸清了地形，游刃有余地改换着方向，车轮在道路上划出一道深深的痕迹。  
“接下来我们去哪？”阿尔弗雷德没有问为什么伊万要带他走，伊万也没有提。  
兴之所至，乐意为之，哪里需要什么理由呢。  
“我会甩掉他们，然后带你去个好地方。”伊万猛地一个加速，直接闯过前方的红灯，这回追他的估计又多了几个交警。  
他这疯狂不顾一切的开车法子让人心里发憷，而阿尔弗雷德却不在此列，他享受极了这种刺激的方式，和苏维埃亡命天涯是个新奇的体验，这几乎让他忘记了自己身在何处。  
“万尼亚，你这是要带我私奔？”  
“私奔……哈，也可以这么说吧，只要你乐意我甚至可以带你渡过白令海峡，回苏维埃哦。”  
“然后勒索白宫，让他们用新式导弹把我换回去？”  
“呀，被发现了。”伊万笑眯眯地说道：“阿尔弗真聪明，不过万尼亚更想要你的轰炸机设计图哦。”  
“嘿，他们真的敢开枪，Hero回去把他们的薪水统统扣光！”子弹擦过玻璃，随着刺耳的摩擦声，一层细纹覆盖在玻璃之上，只要少许压力就能破裂。阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿，下意识地掏出裤腰处别着的左轮手枪，却又想起那是他的家人，作为国家的他是不可能对他们射击的。  
“有空想那些，不如来想想怎么躲避隔壁大楼顶上的狙击手吧。”伊万转头拐入小道，狙击手的子弹击中了伊万的后视镜。  
“呀，好险呢。”伊万猛踩油门继续加速，他有些懊恼地说道：“这次来的好像不是杂鱼了，好难甩掉，对着轮胎打实在是太犯规啦，现在后轮胎好像坏掉了，怎么办呢，阿尔弗？”  
“那可是我引以为傲的王牌特工。”阿尔弗雷德难得地为伊万自大轻狂的语气翻了个白眼，却因为急刹车而被迫向前仰去。  
“怎么，打算束手就擒？”  
“不，我们换车，阿尔弗。”

千疮百孔的保时捷已经支持不了长时间，伊万已经开车闯进了公园，暂时性的把追兵甩在了身后，而不出五分钟他们都会全数赶到。这一次出动来带回他们国家的特工多的异常。保时捷横冲直撞地开进了茂密的树丛，继而两个人直接弃车。  
伊万为阿尔弗雷德裹上黑色的大衣，并且用围巾把他的半张脸都围住，即使是在随时都会被赶上来的特工抓住的情况下，伊万依旧冷静的可怕。  
阿尔弗雷德把眼镜取了下来，然后戴在伊万的脸上，遮住他过于凛冽的紫眸。  
“德克萨斯州送给我了？”伊万笑了笑：“这真是一份大礼，比得上我的阿拉斯加了。”  
“做梦吧，借你的。”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声。“还有，是我的阿拉斯加。”  
“备用的越野车我停在另个出口附近了，不快点跑也许就被追上了。”从来都是从容不迫的伊万一把抓住阿尔弗雷德的手，拉着他向前飞奔而去。  
他们这样奔跑过绿树成荫的公园，感受着风从两侧穿过。阿尔弗雷德想起了他小时候奔跑过的美洲原野，一样的金灿灿的阳光，一样的馥郁气息。久违的刺激点燃了他干枯的血液，这种感觉只有伊万能够带给他。  
阿尔弗雷德天性自由，难得有这样疯狂到让他不顾一切的事情，这点燃了他骨子里的冒险因子。危险的宛如一团烈火的情感流窜在他的心口，几乎灼烧他的理智。

自从作为国家诞生之后，他们就从未这么疯狂过。无论是铁与血浸透的冷酷苏维埃，还是精明狡猾的美利坚，所谓的利益考量已经统统去见上帝，就连伊万也未曾想过他会在美国的地盘这么嚣张地飙车并且拐带他们的祖国，合伙把身后无头苍蝇一样的特工耍得团团转。  
备用车子近在咫尺，很快他们就能够甩掉这一堆尾巴扬长而去。  
出乎意料的，等在那里的是他的下属强尼，敏锐的观察力让他抢先围堵了这里。  
“琼斯先生，总统先生为你的消失操心了好久了，玩够了差不多也该回去了吧。”强尼举起枪对准了站在阿尔弗雷德身边的伊万。这个颓废的特工一旦遇到正事就认真的不行，还有种不达目的不罢休的执着。  
“强尼，我的伙计，就当没看见怎么样。”阿尔弗雷德看着中情局的间谍佼佼者，有些头疼地揉了揉额头，他深知这位老朋友有多难缠。  
这个男人的资料，强尼在中情局的机密档案上看过无数次，这是伊万·布拉金斯基，白令海峡对面的苏维埃社会主义联盟化身。  
“您被苏联先生绑架的事情，总统先生具体会和赫鲁晓夫主席聊聊的。”他示威似地举扬了扬枪，对着伊万严肃地说道：“我们会请您去CIA总部好好谈谈的，苏维埃先生，即使是采用暴力。”  
“哦？如果你做得到的话。”伊万微微眯起眼睛，敢于挑衅他的人类并不多。  
“如果我说不呢？”阿尔弗雷德冷冷地瞥了他一眼：“我自己能处理，不需要别人插手。”  
“那您就别怪我对苏联先生开枪了。”强尼耸了耸肩说道：“您要知道，刚才追您的是FBI和阿拉斯加警察，而CIA是比FBI还高半级的，我们的行动更为隐秘，同样，也更效率。”  
陆续赶来的间谍小队，让阿尔弗雷德心里一沉。  
“好吧，也许你说得对，不过……我为什么要听你的？艾森豪威尔先生那边，之后我自然会给出合理的解释。”阿尔弗雷德扯了扯嘴角，露出一个冰冷的微笑。  
“还有，把你对准苏维埃的枪放下来，能这样做的只有Hero。”  
“如果我拒绝呢，琼斯先生？”强尼咬了咬嘴里叼着的烟，说道：“我接到的任务是用任何不伤害您的手段把您带回去，与逮捕非法入境的苏联间谍。”  
阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼眸弥漫出摄人心魄的美丽和冷酷，他从腰间抽出手枪，做出了一件出乎所有人意料的事情——他毫不在乎地把枪管对准了自己的太阳穴。  
这种举动太过危险了，这不是一个负责任的国家该有的举动！  
“放下枪，全体撤离，这是命令！”阿尔弗雷德笑的一脸轻狂，他勾了勾嘴角，冰冷的枪管指着自己脑门的感觉对他来说是另一种新奇的体验，他有恃无恐地说道：“你们上前一步，我就开枪。”  
他要向自己开枪！  
以自杀威胁自家特工的国家，美利坚合众国绝对是古往今来第一个，这种程度的任性狂妄，让教导出他的英国见到估计要昏厥过去。可是他就这样理所当然地做出这样的举动，轻松地宛如吃饭喝水。  
而不得不说，这正巧击中了软肋。  
没人承受得起逼迫祖国对自己开枪的罪，这可是得上军事法庭的。  
“您是认真的吗？”强尼震惊地张了张嘴却说不出一个字来，嘴里叼着的香烟掉落在地上。他身后的特工们几乎崩溃地打量着面前的两个超级大国，明明是水火不容的两极，却在全美最精英的特工围堵下进行这样荒谬又疯狂的大逃亡。  
“阿尔弗，你实在是太可爱了。”伊万先是错愕地看着阿尔弗雷德这样的举动，继而克制不住地笑出声来。“敢嚣张的用枪指着自己的脑袋威胁国民的，你还是我见过的第一个。”  
“闭嘴，你以为这是为了谁啊。”阿尔弗雷德不满地睨了他一眼，盛气凌人的紧。  
伊万只是把手插进口袋，心情很好地笑弯了眼眸。

强尼一摆手，所有特工不甘不愿地放下举着的枪，向后退去。  
“您先放下枪，我们可以慢慢谈……”强尼知道阿尔弗雷德要是不讲理起来，可是固执到油盐不进，他像是被打败了似的扔掉枪举起双手，连声苦笑道：“您被苏联先生绑架到阿拉斯加之后我们一直在不眠不休地找您，劝您离开您身边的苏联先生吧，太危险了。”  
说的是岌岌可危的关系，也是荒谬到可笑的感情。  
阿尔弗雷德身上还裹着黑色的大衣，脖颈处的白色围巾猎猎飘扬，不戴眼镜的模样让蓝眸里所有的凛冽都尽数暴露出来，他骄傲且狂妄，傲慢且固执，有着身为超级大国的一切特点。  
他的手指勾着扳机，嘴角带着威胁的笑容，说道：“不许跟踪，不许上报，否则我会开枪。”  
“好，我知道了，一切听从您的命令。”强尼紧绷的神经终于颓然地垮了下来，他万般无奈地说道。  
伊万掏出了钥匙启动了车子，引擎的声音似乎崩断了紧张气氛最后一根弦，所有特工都用恶狠狠的眼光瞪着拐走他们祖国的苏联，就好像是看着叼走小白兔的大白熊一般，气的想杀人却被祖国指着脑袋的枪管搞的不敢轻举妄动。  
“再见了，CIA的小老鼠们。”伊万轻巧地笑了笑，用刻薄的语言问候道：“代克格勃问候你们，你们是个好对手，就是偶尔蠢了些。”  
说完，伊万一把捞过阿尔弗雷德的腰，不顾他的挣扎，捏住他的下颌就示威似的深深吻了上去。  
霸道又极尽缠绵，充满了宣誓占有欲的意味。  
这个吻看的强尼都傻在了那里，他从来没有看过他精明又果决的祖国露出那样的神情，那是几乎要杀了某人的憎恨却又克制不住的迷恋的表情。  
苏联就在全副武装的中情局精锐面前，堂而皇之地把他们的祖国捞进车里，一踩油门扬长而去。  
这应当是这一年全美最有趣的玩笑了。

————  
十二月的风带着刺骨的寒意，而载着两个国家的越野车里却温暖如春。阿尔弗雷德坐在副驾驶座上咬着汉堡，惬意地享受着阿拉斯加冰天雪地的风光，这片土地雪白剔透如同上帝最后的净土。  
被警告过的美国特工暂时不敢追上来，即使追上，也会或多或少的遭受到克格勃的堵截，毕竟阿拉斯加还未正式建州，政府对于这里的掌控并不强，大量苏联特工就抓住了时机潜伏于此，正好为伊万所用。  
“你居然在温泉旅店也安排了你的人，Hero真是怀疑你到底想干什么。”阿尔弗雷德打开可乐喝了一口，甜甜的汽水让他满足的叹息了一声。“被自己的祖国逼着去做狗拉雪橇的生意，这就是克格勃的待遇？Hero可以给他们开双倍价钱，只要他们愿意为美国政府卖命。”  
“这叫融入生活，偶尔也得锻炼一下可爱的孩子们不是吗？”伊万看着面前带着积雪的国道，体贴地把车速放慢。“亲爱的美国，你可别敢说不敢用，想要提供苏联特工打入上层的机会我可举起双手欢迎。而且，他们不是刺探到了美国的最重要机密吗？”  
“在那种鬼地方能刺探什么机密？”阿尔弗雷德轻轻嗤笑一声，懒洋洋地眯起眼睛。  
“比如，美国先生被雪橇犬追着跑的照片。”伊万伸出手抽了一支烟叼在嘴里，侧了侧头向阿尔弗雷德一努嘴：“阿尔弗，来个火。”  
“真想点着你的头发。”阿尔弗雷德泄愤似的掏出打火机，心不甘情不愿地打着火，为伊万点上了烟。  
也许是因为太粗暴，伊万差点被烧到鼻子，换来阿尔幸灾乐祸的笑。  
“亲爱的阿尔弗，如果我想的话，你每天的内裤颜色我都可以打探出来哦。”  
“呵，别说大话了，你恐怕连白宫第一层安保都突不破吧。”  
“彼此彼此，你在克里姆林宫也没有成功过。”伊万优美的唇上叼着的烟被点着，尼古丁的气味弥漫在他的口腔。他侧了侧脸看着托着腮看着周围白雪的阿尔弗雷德，提醒道：“别看外面太久，雪盲症可不会因为你是国家就轻轻放过你。”  
“那你为什么不戴墨镜？”  
“忘了我家的情况了吗。”伊万若无其事地说着，只是声音有些冰凉：“我不需要那种东西。”  
“都快到北极圈了，你到底想带我去哪里？”阿尔弗雷德啧了一声，识趣地换了话题：“难道是想把我扔进北冰洋？”  
“……猜猜看？”伊万向来是个玩神秘主义的家伙，却在阿尔弗雷德怀疑的目光中败下阵来，他叹息了一下，轻轻地说道：“我怎么舍得？”  
阿尔弗雷德在听到这一声微不可闻的叹息时，轰的一下血冲向脑门，于是连忙把头撇到一边假装看窗外，唯有通红的耳根没有被碎发遮住，暴露在伊万的眼底。  
明知道伊万说惯了这种话，他依旧像个初恋的男孩一样按捺不住欣喜和悸动，这丢脸极了。阿尔用力拍打着自己的脸，试图让脑袋冷静下来。  
这种可爱的反应让言语调戏他的伊万弯了弯眼眸，不再继续调侃。这话是真的，假的，都不重要，也说不清。动听的情话讲得太多，就变成真的了也说不定。  
这两天阿尔弗雷德和伊万住过雪山脚下的温泉旅馆，乘着阿拉斯加雪橇犬的雪橇在冰原上狂奔，兴致来了折磨一下跟在他们屁股后头的下属，时不时玩一下失踪让他们找不见影子。  
他们似乎忘记了自己作为国家的身份，纯粹作为人投入这一场惊险刺激又格外珍贵的旅行中。政见，立场和身份，都不再是阻碍，在上帝的净土里，他们同样为人。

阿拉斯加的费尔班克斯南部有一个小村落，当地人叫它北极村。这个地方小的连美国的国家化身自己都不知道。当伊万把车停在了这片被大雪覆盖的地方时，阿尔还裹着伊万的备用大衣在后座睡觉呢。  
带着伊万独有的酒和冰雪味道的大衣暖洋洋的，温暖的国家陷入香甜的梦乡。他不得不承认这种气味他该死的着迷的很，甚至令他癫狂。  
厚厚的积雪覆盖在小镇的房顶上，圣诞老人的壁画遍布墙壁，浓郁的圣诞氛围让空气似乎也充满了节日的甜美。  
“醒醒，圣诞节到了，阿尔弗。”打破他的梦的是伊万独有的低柔声线。他打开车门，风从顿时灌入车内，让半梦半醒的阿尔弗雷德打了一个喷嚏。  
“见鬼，还没到明天呢。”还在揉眼睛的金发青年金丝边的眼镜悬在鼻梁上，蓝眸带着惺忪。  
“只要你希望，这里的每一天都是圣诞节。”伊万伸出手，把斜躺在后座的阿尔弗雷德拉起来，然后俯下身把他鼻梁上的眼镜摆正。这种难得一见的温柔让阿尔恍惚了一下，彻底清醒了。  
视线清晰后，入眼的是明晃晃的暖黄色灯光。一簇一簇的照亮了他的眼底，让阿尔弗雷德不禁睁大了眼睛。被大雪覆盖的深绿色松树成片成片的，被夜晚的星光辉映着。在他们踏着积雪走进这一个小村落的时候，圣诞歌的旋律伴随着他们的脚步声回荡。  
这里在举办圣诞派对，人们欣喜的脸庞被暖色的灯光和篝火映照着，每个人都带着相似的幸福。  
从叮当大街到广场，一路的圣诞壁画和灯光。仿佛能听到圣诞老人驯鹿雪橇的叮咚声，圣诞歌的旋律混合着各种国家语言的歌唱，花花绿绿的拐杖糖和铃铛悬挂在圣诞树上，姜饼的甜味飘散在雪地里。广场上人们围着篝火跳着舞，不在乎舞伴，不在乎规则，互相搂抱着笑着唱着，连不同的语言都不会成为沟通的障碍。  
穿着圣诞装的老头子提着一个巨大的袜子，为孩子们分发圣诞糖果，得到糖果的孩子笑声萦绕在歌声中。年轻的男女则是用着异国的语言唱着《平安夜》，声音有种缱绻的悠扬，醉了漫漠寒夜。

苍穹下的冰雪难得这样暖，连星光都跌落在这里。  
他们的靴子陷入松软的雪中，两个超级大国居然有点犯傻，就在这样快乐的气氛中面对面地愣住了。阿尔弗雷德的镜片因为乍寒浮起薄雾，遮住了他的蓝眼睛，他茫然地看着面前带着淡淡笑容的宿敌，大脑一片空白。  
“所以，我们现在应该干什么？”他难得问出这么傻气的问题，历经战争都游刃有余的美利坚居然感到不知所措。  
“费尔班克斯的圣诞村，我也是第一次来。”伊万拿起一根拐杖糖，恶作剧似的塞进阿尔弗雷德的嘴里。  
紫色的眼眸里的冰雪似乎消融了，跌进去的是阿拉斯加漫天的星辰。  
“所以，一起来过个圣诞节吧，阿尔弗。”  
他们学着正常情侣那样拥抱起来，跟随着旋律，跳着乱七八糟的圣诞舞。凭着心意围绕着篝火大声的谈笑。阿尔弗雷德使劲踩着伊万的脚，伊万也不甘示弱地用手拧着他的腰。厚厚的大衣没有阻碍他们的贴近。温暖的火，寒冷的冰，都抵不过滚烫的拥抱。  
“你不是跳舞很好的吗？万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德报复般的踢上伊万的小腿，让他差点跪在了雪地里，没有得逞的他遗憾地说：“又踩Hero的脚，故意的吧？”  
“你太会破坏气氛了，愚蠢的小英雄。”伊万手一捞，就把他带进自己怀里，在寒冷的冬天抱住温暖的国家简直是最佳的享受，这让他低头亲了一下阿尔弗雷德的脸颊。“这种时候，应该什么也不想。”  
“这听上去是个不错的主意，不过把你的熊爪从Hero的身上拿下去。”阿尔弗雷德用力拍掉伊万摸进他腰带的手，他不知道自己已经微笑起来，连眼底也带着一层令人心动的亮光。“要跳舞就认真一点啊。”  
“万尼亚可是很认真的。”  
他们上身贴在一起，亲密无间，脚下却互相踢打。他们吵吵闹闹地绕着篝火乱转，旁若无人地拥抱亲吻。狠绝的厮打似乎已经是很久之前的事情了，也许连横跨亚欧大陆的铁幕都未曾降下，白令海峡的距离都被拉近，他们又一次回到了斯大林格勒的日日夜夜。

“Welcome to Alaska!（欢迎来到阿拉斯加！）”

圣诞老人装束的镇民用着带着口音的英语祝贺着，并且把手里的圣诞帽递过去。他向他们挤了挤眼睛，脸上有明显的笑纹：“年轻人，上帝保佑你们。”  
阿拉斯加穹顶之下，白雪皑皑的小镇，远离城市的净土显得有些虚幻的真实。即使幸福荒谬到让人嗤之以鼻，却在这短短的夜晚悄然而至。  
“我说你这个蠢样子，Hero能笑上三十年！”阿尔弗雷德把圣诞帽套在了伊万的银发上，看着他像个白熊一样可笑的脑袋，笑的上气不接下气。他大笑道：“再来一个白胡子就完美了！”  
“哦？我想英雄先生才适合这样的装扮。”伊万拿起假胡子就往阿尔弗雷德的脸上贴，成功让阿尔中招。  
任性又傲慢的超级大国，手握地球重启按钮的美利坚和苏维埃，如今却像是小孩子一样争斗起来。他们戴着可笑的圣诞帽和假胡子，拿着超大的拐杖糖你来我往互殴，说着孩子气的诅咒话语，连杀气都被圣诞的欢歌溶解了。  
似乎世界和平是个很容易达成的字眼，在这远离人世的地方，连防备也能卸下，连身份与理智都能抛弃。  
“万尼亚，你蠢得要命，居然拿拐杖糖战斗！连Hero的皮都蹭不破。”  
“阿尔弗，拿着装满礼物的袜子砸我也没有聪明到哪里去。”  
“看来你注定打不过Hero嘛。”  
“那是我没有认真，总不好和历史还没有我一半长的小孩子计较。”  
最后超级大国先生们都躺在雪地里喘气了，拐杖糖和礼物袜子的残骸还散落在雪上，甜蜜的互殴最终还是变成了调情。  
他们毒舌地互相讽刺后，随即为自己幼稚透顶的行为大笑起来。阿尔弗雷德笑的几乎趴在了伊万的膝盖上，用伊万的围巾擦着他笑出来的眼泪。伊万漫长的生命里也没有这样尽情的笑过，星光跃上了他的眉梢，让他淡紫色的眼眸中带着别样的温情。然后阿尔弗雷德从地上捞起一把雪，大笑着往伊万的脸上砸去。  
“我赢了！”他还没来得及夸耀胜利，英雄先生的头就被微笑着抹去脸上雪的苏维埃按在了雪地里。

钟声敲响了十一下，圣诞的欢歌似乎还要响彻夜晚。华丽的游行开始，雪橇在街道上滑行，人群，祝福声和歌声似乎已经在遥远的地方了。  
“快到时间了，带你去个地方吧。”伊万弹掉身上的积雪，把同样倒在雪地里的阿尔拉起来。他凝视着他湛蓝色的眼眸，微笑着说：“不会让你失望的，阿尔弗。”  
夜幕低垂，星辉灿烂，雪后干净的天穹美的几乎让人窒息。伊万紧紧攥住阿尔弗雷德的手，领着他向钟楼的方向走去。那是最高的一处了，可以看到整个北极村的风貌。  
游行的人们，歌声和光亮，都在街道上蔓延。阿尔弗雷德从钟楼顶上往下望去，好像所有人声都远离了，积雪掩映的村落载着歌声和笑语。  
十二点的钟声敲响了。  
当——当——  
“Hero可不吃你玩浪漫的那一套，难道是又折腾你家的特工们搞出了什么花样？”阿尔弗雷德在钟声中侧头望向伊万，挑衅一样地说道。  
当——当——当——  
“如果预测是准时的话……”伊万站在钟楼之上，白色的围巾被风鼓荡，他的话语淹没在了骤然响起的钟声中。  
……——当  
最后一下钟声的余韵结束，阿尔弗雷德看着没有任何动静的天地，刚想转过头嘲笑伊万的劳师动众。

可是就在他转过头的那一瞬间，他看到了此生最美的奇迹。  
墨蓝色的天穹中突然涌现了淡紫色的极光，这光由一点点迅速延伸渐变，继而成为漫天光海。极光在深蓝色的天穹尽情翻涌，宛如蜿蜒的河流。  
蓝的紫的，蔓延成一片。交织涌动的光影在天幕上演自然的鬼斧神工，就连满天星辰淹没在那乍起的光芒中，璀璨至极。  
当光芒坠落在被积雪覆盖的村落上，遥远的歌声已经演变为欢呼，盛大的游行也鼎沸了。阿尔弗雷德双手撑在扶栏上，仰着头眼睛眨都不眨地望着天空，奇迹让他几乎失声也失去所有的语言。  
“我家好不容易算出的极光时间……看样子差不离。”伊万看着怔住的阿尔弗雷德，那个年轻的国家湛蓝色的眼里映照着蓝的，紫的，橘红的光芒，像剔透的宝石。他的眼睫毛上也盛着令人心动的光。  
自然的奇迹面前，连骄傲的国家也臣服了。他的金发被极光辉映着，年轻的脸庞上表情几乎空白，让人觉得可爱极了。  
壮观恢弘的极光，自从得到阿拉斯加之后就很少踏足这里的阿尔弗雷德也只是闻名而已。而伊万带他几乎横跨阿拉斯加，期间躲避无数追踪，目的已经很清楚了。  
“我想即使是缺乏审美的美国佬，也是会喜欢的这样礼物的。”这个冷静傲慢的俄罗斯人，骨子里却是有着令人心醉的浪漫的。他已经把诗歌和音乐融入了自己的骨髓，在夜幕中，伊万的侧脸拥有着古典的美，他说：“阿拉斯加，可是我给你最好的东西了。”  
金矿，美景，极光，上帝的恩赐。  
“Hero很满意这个礼物。”阿尔弗雷德的声音里有一点颤，莫名的冲动让他揪住伊万的围巾拉下他的脸，横冲直撞地亲上去。  
完了，他彻底陷在了该死的苏联人精心的布置中了。阿尔弗雷德这样懊恼地想着，他不可避免地向着伊万坠落而去，并且被这个来自红色帝国的家伙拖向地狱。他奋力挣扎却又无法抵抗，温柔的缚网让白头海雕无力振翅，只得甘心收拢翅膀，沉沦在他的怀中。  
唇舌交缠的亲昵，冷与热的接触，两极的短暂相交。自从伊万来到阿拉斯加之后，他们之间的关系就失控了，开始不再满足于交锋和厮杀，开始奢求更多的什么。而这种扭曲也将让他们遍体鳞伤。  
可是那又有什么关系呢。

“万尼亚，Hero不会放过你的。”阿尔弗雷德的情话带着特有的味道，让人甘之如饴。他年轻却又凌厉的脸上，浮现了势在必得的表情，他在斯拉夫人耳边说道：“管你十年还是二十年，等着瞧吧，我们有时间慢慢耗，你最终还是会输给我。”  
“这句话原封不动的还给你。”伊万笑了笑说道。“我们还能活很久，可以搏斗至世界毁灭。”  
极光倾斜在他们的头顶，天穹之上一片光晕。  
“呵，你这算是战书吗？”  
“也许可以算是承诺，我不会轻易被你杀死的，阿尔弗。等到哪天我撑不下去，我就是拖也会把你拖进地狱，不会留你一个人搅乱这个世界的。”  
“哈，你若是哪天死了，Hero可不想陪葬，不过我也许会在圣诞节怀念你一下。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，看来他并不认为伊万会轻易去死。他总归是认为他们能斗到天长地久的。  
“哦？那我可真是荣幸，能得到英雄的思念。”伊万从大衣口袋里掏出一个小盒子，在手里摩挲了一下，直接丢给了阿尔弗雷德。“算是给你的小礼物。”  
“该不会是窃听器之类的吧，要知道你的前科很多。”阿尔弗雷德怀疑地眯了眯眼睛，然后在伊万注视下打开了。  
那是一枚银质指环。  
式样极为简单，表面镌刻着浅浅的勿忘我花纹。阿尔弗雷德向着指环内壁看去，那里刻着一行字，他熟悉不过的名字。  
Иван Брагински

“勿忘我？”阿尔弗雷德问道。  
“不喜欢可以丢掉。”伊万的话语太过轻松自在，好像在说什么无关紧要的事情。也只有他自己才知道，这一枚指环他是融了他从沙皇时期戴到现在的十字架，重新打制而成的，纪念意义极为重大。  
他想要死死圈住他的白头海雕，他的阿尔弗。无论是以什么样的形式，即使是作为人类伴侣缔结的象征也可以。他迫切的想要阿尔弗雷德从全身心都打上他的印记，却又给出了一点点的余地。  
如果阿尔弗雷德拒绝了，伊万就不会再做出这样的努力。他的疯狂极为珍贵，只有一次，一旦错过了就不再回头。  
“你的答案呢。”伊万一向沉稳的声音也带上了一点不确定，他看着阿尔弗雷德端详戒指久久不回答，一点点沉下了心。  
阿尔弗雷德把戒指放回了伊万的手掌里。  
伊万淡紫色的瞳孔一缩，镇定的表情有些许的崩裂，一点疯狂的情绪流露出来。他面沉如水，死死地咬住牙，哑着声音说：“既然你拒绝了……”  
“我什么时候说要拒绝的？”阿尔弗雷德高傲的脸上浮现出得逞的笑容，他顽劣地看着伊万错愕的表情，向着他示威似的伸出手，然后一字一顿地说：“想绑住我，自己来。”  
情人修长又骨节分明的手摆在他面前，眼里是和他一眼的焚尽一切的执着。这阵热烈充斥着年轻的美国独有的热情，阿尔弗雷德晃了晃自己的手背，似乎在催促着有些失神的伊万做他该做的事情。  
终于，苏维埃微笑了。  
执起手背，落下亲吻，然后戴上戒指。  
普通却又极为慎重的仪式，带着极强的占有欲。  
那并不是情侣的约定，姻缘缔结的象征。那是一条勒在阿尔弗雷德脖子上的绳子，也是困住伊万的锁链。注定对敌的他们各自把弱点摆在了面前，把心剖了个透，那就是已经显露无疑的，作为人的情感。  
短暂的作为人的日子里，他们无可救药地沦陷了下去。喜欢自由的阿尔弗雷德心甘情愿地掉进了伊万的陷阱。而在冰雪中行走多年的伊万，终于在那一天绑住了属于他的太阳。他把亲手铸造的项圈为他的白头海雕戴上了，囚禁了他的心脏。  
这一切虚幻且甜美，就像他们天真的认为他们能够斗到天长地久，在世界的舞台上厮杀至双双坠落。  
而这场爱情战争，最后失败的是两个人。没有赢家，他们都一败涂地。  
后来，阿尔弗雷德最甜美也最痛苦的节日，是圣诞节。

——————

1959年 白宫

“琼斯先生，阿拉斯加建州的事宜艾森豪威尔先生交给了您，请问您打算把州花定为什么呢？”  
金发的国家翻看着阿拉斯加建州的文件，阳光透过白宫办公室的窗户照在他的身上，右手无名指上的银色指环熠熠生辉。阿尔下意识的摩挲了一下手上的指环，似乎想起了什么有趣的事情，他的脸上浮现出微笑来。  
“那就定为勿忘我吧。”他对秘书说道。  
勿忘我的花语，永恒的爱，永远的回忆和……请不要忘记我。  
Don’t forget me,lvan.

第二十一章 苏伊士运河

1956/10/23  
美国华盛顿 白宫

阿尔弗雷德是被下属的电话吵起来的。他梦游一样地听完汇报后，立即从床上坐起身来，从床头摸到自己的眼镜为自己戴上。窗外仍旧夜幕深深，窗帘掩映着漫天星光。他光着脚踩在地毯上，一边为自己打着领带一边连声用英语吐着脏话，照例是诅咒白令海峡对面的俄国佬。  
“见鬼！伊万那家伙疯了？操他妈的他就这样领着苏联军队就这样跨越匈牙利的国境，他这是要灭人家国家吗？”  
他随手抓起自己的外套往身上一披，蹬着皮鞋就从自己的房间赶向办公室。他向来是个天大地大享受最大的家伙，扰他清梦的事也只有铁幕另一端的动向了。他一脚踢开自己的办公室大门，抓起电话就开始娴熟地拨动转盘——他连伊万办公室的号码都记得滚瓜烂熟，而拨到一半，他才意识到按照伊万的行军速度，估计现在已经在匈牙利的政府大楼里了。  
当他在思考到底是去找下属要匈牙利政府的联系方式还是等上司开会的结果时，他的电话铃声忽然就响了。  
电话通了。对面的人短促地轻笑一声，带着一点低沉性感的鼻音。阿尔弗雷德顿时就明白打他专线电话的到底是什么人了。  
“美国，晚上好。”伊万隔着时差问候着远在华盛顿的情人，口气亲昵。  
“苏维埃，你还敢打电话给Hero！你他妈快把你的军队从匈牙利撤出来，伊丽莎白怎么没有一巴掌拍死你嚣张的家伙！”  
“伊丽莎白小姐这次是站在反对我的那一面哦，我暂时还没有见到她呢。不过这也是迟早的事情，抓到领着学生们游行的美丽小姐这样的好玩事情，怎么能假手他人。”伊万的口气十分温柔，但是内容却恶劣极了。“布达佩斯虽说是个好地方，但是随随便便地就推倒斯大林同志的雕像是不对的，我可因为这些顽劣的孩子伤心得很呢。”  
他左手拿着听筒靠近耳侧，语气柔和地与远在华盛顿的英雄聊着天，右手平举手枪，毫不犹豫地将闯入办公室的官员一枪爆头。飞溅的血花散落在墙壁和地面上，软软倒下的尸体并没有映入冰冷漠然的紫罗兰色眼眸中。  
他领军闯入布达佩斯之后，直接把企图改革的匈牙利政府一锅端，用绝对粗暴的手段清除反对派，并且换上自己的人员。  
独裁也好，暴君也罢，他已经预料到了自己会遭到什么样的谴责。

“Shit！——我是说，你的脑子坏掉了吗，只不过匈牙利政府和你的政见不合而已，你这样带着坦克和军队强行闯入，作为国际社会的英雄，我可是不容许这种事情发生的。”阿尔顿了顿，说道：“等等，你那里有枪响？”  
“呵，我的美国小甜心，要知道，我致电华盛顿并不是为了征求你的同意的。”对面的苏维埃无所谓地笑了笑，对于阿尔弗雷德的英雄论嗤之以鼻。“还有，不用担心，那只是放空枪示警。”  
他扶正了自己的军帽，向着身后的下属做了一个手势。街道上的游行示威活动越演越烈，匈牙利警卫与苏军已经有冲突，伊万瞥了一眼窗外的人群，轻轻地扬起嘴角，露出一个淡漠的笑容。  
“哈，六月波兹南事件的结果让你不悦了？一个两个都想逃离你红色主义的暴政，看来你对华约的掌控力越来越弱了。”阿尔弗雷德随手把桌上乱七八糟的文件拂到一边，单手撑住办公桌向上一坐，翘着腿看着窗外的宁静的夜色。他浑然不知对面的苏维埃已经开始了一场震惊西方世界的杀戮，只是自顾自地说着话。  
“波兰是个麻烦的家伙，总是不肯合作，伊丽莎白也是这样。如果有选择，我也不想采取暴力。”  
阿尔弗雷德甜蜜地喊着亲昵的称呼，明明是玩笑的口吻，却字字诛心：“亲爱的万尼亚，Hero的北约可比你牢固得多。比起暴君政治，他们会觉得钱更加有魅力，这可是个利益至上的社会。”  
“既然如此，玩不到一起去的小孩子，那就打到他乐意吧。”伊万微微合起眼眸，他开始的盛怒也因为阿尔弗雷德讽刺却又直截了当的口吻渐渐平息，只不过他依旧没有打算改变自己的意图。他永远是正确的，苏维埃的道路也永远是真理，这毫无疑问。  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话，那Hero这边就可以着手准备讨伐你的外交公文了。”阿尔弗雷德微微眯了眯眼，试探道：“你不会真的想灭掉匈牙利——”  
“呐，万尼亚可是很生气哦，一气之下做出什么事情也是可以理解的吧。”  
“现在可是和平时代！”  
“错了，这是Hot Peace,Cold War，不是吗？Дорогой.（亲爱的）”伊万柔和嗓音说着俄语的时候尾音低沉且暧昧，这种声音从电话的另一端传来，让阿尔弗雷德耳根一热。  
“好吧，也许你说的是正确的……”阿尔弗雷德舔了舔自己干裂的嘴唇，觉得他也许需要什么滋润一下，最好是某个人带着血腥味的吻。  
“那我可以理解为，你这次并不打算插手咯？阿尔弗。”伊万同样也在试探阿尔弗雷德的立场，他明显的听出了他的松口与乐见其成。从本质而言，那位自诩英雄的美利坚与他是一类人，都是个讨厌别人违抗，我行我素的家伙。  
他仰望着办公室的天花板，嘴角露出锐意满满又幸灾乐祸的笑容：“反正伊丽莎白也不是北约成员，看你们窝里斗，Hero高兴还来不及——等等，万尼亚你打这个电话，难道是委屈了想向本Hero撒娇吗？”  
他似乎想到了什么，话语一转，美式英语的尾音缠绵至极。他的确是想故意恶心一下那个苏联佬。  
警卫兵看到自己的祖国露出了些许轻快的笑容，顿时打了个冷战。他见到伊万转了一下手中的托卡列夫手枪，对着电话拖着软软的声调，刻意的甜腻让人脊背发凉：“他们都不陪我玩，那么亲爱的，我只剩下你一个了，你可要好好陪我玩，比如……”他沙哑了声音吐出几个单词，语气暧昧。  
“Fuck you！滚吧——！”  
阿尔弗雷德从喉咙里发出一声冷哼，然后笑着痛骂电话对面的俄罗斯人，随即把电话往桌上一摔，挂断。  
听着电话忙音的伊万颇为遗憾的叹了口气，短短的通话并不能慰藉他，情人那独特的英语口音，干净又明朗的声线都像一片羽毛一样的撩拨着他。而暴虐的想要把整个城市掀翻的心绪似乎也平稳了些。  
“伊丽莎白小姐抓到了吗？对方是个战斗力很强的国家，不要大意。”他紫罗兰的眼眸微微弯起，似乎在好意提醒。  
“报告，还在寻找！”  
“稍微对女士优雅一点，也许我与她之间，还有些交流的余地。当然，没有我也不在乎。”伊万擦拭干净枪口，然后把手枪插回腰间的枪套中。  
风暴，要来了。

————  
1956/10/29  
第二次中东战争爆发

英国法国与以色列的军事冒险太出乎人的意料了，即使是作为盟友的美国也被蒙在鼓里。当英法以联军开赴埃及之时，久未发生的侵略热战引起了国际社会的动荡。  
极力向中东扩张，意图取代大不列颠在中东影响力的美国。这个年轻气盛的国家野心日益暴露，而日不落帝国依旧在做最后挣扎，二战的创伤深深地刻在他的骨里，他已然不是当年那个海上霸主了。  
亚瑟碧色的眼眸中满是灼灼的暗火。他必须进行这一场冒险，和弗朗西斯一起。他是苏伊士运河公司的股东之一，中东的利益大多都是以这条运河为纽带，埃及将它收归国有，无疑是在断掉他在中东的影响，把他赶出这块肥得流油的地带。  
“你看上去很有把握？有提前知会阿尔吗？”弗朗西斯擦拭着他的匕首，他从中世纪开始就常常带在身上，纪念意义远比使用价值更大。他瞥了一眼遥望远方的亚瑟，故作不经意地问道：“阿尔那小子估计会很伤心吧，他的哥哥终于要和他离心了。”  
米拉山口的战火已经燎原。  
亚瑟渐渐收回了他的目光，高傲地看着从容优雅的法国人：“你在北约里也没安分过，法兰西，还在期待曾经的帝国辉煌吗。”  
“哥哥可不认为曾经身为欧罗巴大国的我们得听美国的。”弗朗西斯笑的雍容，多年的贵族生活让他的优雅刻在了骨子里。他伸出手环住亚瑟的脖颈，刻意用甜腻的口吻问道：“小亚瑟，作为曾经的霸主，你甘心吗？”  
“……我的外交依赖英美特殊关系，我没什么不甘心的。”亚瑟似乎是被说中了心思，揪住了弗朗西斯脑后束着的一缕金发，恶声恶气地说道：“警告你，不要离间我和阿尔的兄弟关系。”  
“犹豫了哦，英国。说实话你也没有像想象中那样相信美国吧。”弗朗西斯看着装作坚定，实际上忐忑不安的亚瑟，叹了一口气。“那就让哥哥赌一赌，这一次小阿尔会不会出面制止我们。”  
“他不会——”亚瑟咬牙切齿地反驳道。他连同他的上司，都对于所谓的英美一脉相承的特殊关系深信不疑，甚至在外交上也采取这样的措施。弗朗西斯的赌约，无疑就是在质疑他的外交政策。  
“他会的，小亚瑟。”弗朗西斯直起身，淡淡地笑道：“如果他出面制裁你的话，回归欧洲吧，英国。来欧洲，和我站在一起。”

————  
1956年苏联致美国的信函：“如果这场战争不予制止，则将险象环生，并能发展成为第三次世界大战。”

————————

今日，白宫的会议室中迎来了一位客人，久负盛名却又不应该出现在美国的那一位秘密造访，目的已经非常明确。  
在早些时候，白宫已经收到了克里姆林宫的信函。无非是语涉中东利益，又透着苏维埃浓浓的军事威胁意图的那一套。而阿尔弗雷德最为关注的一点就是莫斯科提及的三战，正因这层威胁，他同意了在白宫与秘密造访的伊万单独谈判。  
阿尔弗雷德上次见伊万还是在阿拉斯加，那次荒谬的度假结束，他在港口目送伊万孤身一人踏上通往白令海峡对面的轮船，直到旭日东升，轮船已经在海平面变成一个小点儿，他才有些怅然地回归白宫。  
因为他知道，这样的荒唐再也不会有了。  
这是他历史中唯一的一次年少轻狂。

因为是秘密访问，所以伊万在阿尔弗雷德的陪同下见了见他的上司，在一切礼节性的会见都结束后，阿尔弗雷德和伊万将要在会议室渡过一个下午，针对苏伊士问题进行超大国间的会谈。  
闲杂人等都离去之后，会议室的门轰然闭合。阿尔弗雷德一屁股坐在会议室的座位上，懒洋洋地翘起了腿。  
“苏维埃居然在百忙之中抽空访问华盛顿。”他抬起下巴略带傲慢地对着坐在他对面的伊万嘲讽道：“匈牙利的事情居然没有让你焦头烂额，Hero可是听说最近国际社会把你骂的很惨，你的名声黑透了可不利于维持华约稳定啊。”  
“看样子英雄先生特别关心我。”伊万看着一旦到了两人独处就毫无形象地开嘲讽的阿尔弗雷德，这位英雄先生真是不放弃任何一个恶心他的机会。  
不过阿尔弗雷德这张嘴带毒的样子也蛮诱人的，他也只是笑了笑，伸出手指带着些暗示意味地抚了抚自己的下唇，道：“匈牙利的事情只是内部事务，不劳美国操心了。不过，最近英国不怎么安分，他在苏伊士运河的军事冒险得到你的授意了吗？美国。”  
这直戳阿尔弗雷德的痛脚，他一向不支持英国向中东伸手，这次英法的军事冒险妥妥是捋了一把他的逆鳞。  
“伊万，你信里的话是什么意思。”阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色眼眸一戾，沉下了声音。伊万话里话外都在提醒他警惕三战，措辞柔和却暗含着十足的威胁，而他偏偏就吃这一套。  
“我想你现在也应该看到了中东的局势。”伊万从文件里抽出中东的地图，用手中的钢笔顺着苏伊士运河一划。“看看这条河，欧、亚、非三洲的要道，很好地缩短亚欧两陆的航程，连贯地中海与红海……这么漂亮的地缘优势，连我看了都眼热呢。”  
“亲爱的苏维埃，我想你还是省省心吧，Hero可是主张让联合国军接管争议地区的。”阿尔弗雷德不轻不重地以手中厚厚的文件拍了一下桌子，嚣张地挑起嘴角。“石油，绝对不给你，河，你也别想要。”  
“呵，真是拒绝的斩钉截铁啊。”伊万就是爱极了阿尔弗雷德这幅张扬高傲的模样，却又明白他嚣张的外表下有着雄厚的资本。而对着他明摆着的叫板，伊万只是笑了笑，用他柔和的声音说道：“这一次我们的立场一致，我支持埃及的做法哦。不过，欧洲的老家伙们还想做点最后的挣扎，这个万尼亚倒可以理解啦。”  
“所以你借着捷克斯洛伐克的名义，给埃及卖武器和飞机？”阿尔弗雷德站起身来重重地冷哼一声，把CIA拍到的埃及苏式战斗机的照片洒在伊万的桌面上，看样子对苏维埃的行为极为不满。  
“怎么，容许你卖军火，不许我做生意？”伊万不动声色地笑道。他已经不再为阿尔弗雷德的嚣张态度恼怒，反而拖长了语调说：“阿尔弗，你这双重标准可真是让人伤心，万尼亚可是很缺钱的。”  
这句话轻轻带过一切，阿尔弗雷德也不好为此发作，只得坐下狠狠地喝了一口半凉的茶压压火气。  
而现在的他却不知道，之后他就在这一点上被苏维埃狠狠地摆了一道。他费尽心思想讨好的阿拉伯国家，却因为苏联适时贩卖的军火与他一副阿拉伯国家的解救者姿态，义无反顾地倒向苏联，反倒对他嗤之以鼻，中东的新殖民主义战略因此惨败。

“你所说的，第三次世界大战又是什么意思？”阿尔弗雷德眯了眯湛蓝色的眼眸，怀疑道：“喂，你这个战争狂人难道是想和Hero在中东干架吗？”  
“相信我，我和谁打都不会想和你打的，美利坚，我还没活够，不想地球重启。”伊万耸了耸肩，似乎对阿尔弗雷德这样神经质的猜测嗤之以鼻。不过他很快又带着笑调侃了一句：“不过，如果是另一种形式的‘干架’的话，我倒是很乐意和你一起……”  
“闭嘴，这是谈判桌。”阿尔弗雷德直接明白了他未尽的暗示，咬牙切齿地在桌面底下狠狠地用皮鞋尖踢了一下伊万的小腿。  
下脚真狠，饶是战斗民族的伊万也倒抽了一口凉气，小腿隐隐作痛。  
“说正事。”阿尔收回脚，表面上依旧端庄无比，礼节周道，暗地里估计已经想捅死那个狡猾恶劣的俄罗斯人了。  
“那我就直说了，他们在埃及的战争迟早会把你拉入战争这个泥潭的。”  
伊万左手撑着下巴，悠悠然地说道：“和我博弈，如果不想丢掉你的Queen（皇后）与Knight（骑士）两枚棋子的话，你必须出手不是吗，否则时间一拖久，深陷战争又经济崩溃的英法就成了废子。即使是用埃及甚至整个中东的Pawn（士兵）兑掉英法，我也稳赚不赔。毫无疑问，运河回合我会得分。”  
“这些不需要你提醒，Hero自有分寸。还有，运河回合谁得分还不一定呢。”阿尔弗雷德并没有被伊万含有暗示意味的话牵着跑，他冷冷地道：“我与你不一样，我没有把英国当成棋子。”  
亚瑟对于他来说是不同的。他国民的祖先大多移民自英国，他的血脉里流着一部分不列颠的血，这种亲情，这种纽带，让他无法割舍。  
但是就因为这样血浓于水，英国的背叛让他尤其不能接受。他想着亚瑟只要在他的羽翼之下好好的就行，却不曾想亚瑟联合弗朗西斯，越过他对埃及展开进攻，这直接碰到了他在中东的利益。  
不列颠在寻求往昔荣光，而阿尔什么都能给亚瑟，唯有这个不行。  
想到这里，他不禁握紧了拳，指甲深深刺入肉里，疼痛也无法掩盖他内心的鲜血淋漓。  
“哦？英国听到这句话一定很高兴吧。”伊万明显因为阿尔弗雷德这句话不悦了起来，他相当看不惯英美的‘特殊关系’，并且无时无刻不想把他们撕开。  
他淡紫色的眼眸锐利如同冰凌，语气带着讥讽道：“哈，也就是说，你打算为了英国抛弃在中东的利益，为了拯救英国支持他的战争，亲手扶起即将落日的大英帝国，等着他有朝一日取代你在西方的地位？你什么时候变得这么蠢了？美国。”  
伊万站起身收起了文件，似乎真的打算离席，他道：“既然你乐意等着只崇尚利益的不列颠复苏，那么就没什么好谈的了。”  
“坐下！Hero容许你走了吗？”阿尔弗雷德出言制止了苏维埃的离席。  
最终还是利益占据上风，他犹豫了一下，最终狠狠地闭了闭眼，咬牙说道：“我会制裁英国，以我自己的方式，十天之内，我会让他们停火。”  
“不，这么磨磨蹭蹭不是我的风格哦。”  
“借由苏伊士运河危机，减轻国际上对你在匈牙利军事行动的谴责，还白白捞得一个大国名声，怎么看这笔生意你都是稳赚不赔，你还想怎样？”  
“果然是资本主义的思考方式，时不时都和利益挂钩。我可是想好好解放一下饱受压迫的阿拉伯国家们哦，整日被殖民者剥削的滋味可不好受，社会主义的存在就是为了全人类的解放嘛。”  
伊万紧紧盯着阿尔弗雷德的表情，即使说着冠冕堂皇的话，他的视线却充满着侵略性。  
他说道：“如果拥有各种现代化毁灭性武器的更强大的国家向英国和法国进攻的话，那么英法两国会处于何种境地呢？”  
“你要使用核武器？”  
阿尔弗雷德没想到会是这个回答，他一想到这个可能就浑身发冷，他顿时拍案而起，隔着桌揪住伊万的衣领，怒道：“战争机器！军事疯子！”  
阿尔弗雷德的肩膀颤抖了起来，他的眼眸紧缩，一种剧烈的危机感让他的视线死死攫住近在咫尺的伊万的紫色眼眸，他的瞳仁宛如无尽深海的漩涡，吸引着他坠入其中。  
伊万轻巧地说着战争的模样极为独断残忍，让阿尔弗雷德几乎陷入被害妄想。他不得不说他畏惧着与苏维埃的正面冲突，因为他是一个危险的政权，一个彻头彻尾的疯子，可他却又在渴望把他真刀真枪地踩到脚底，告诉他这世界上只有美利坚才是正义。  
“你用利益粘合起来的北约，在利益与你相悖的时候，玩起背叛来也是很顺手的，让我替你给他们个教训如何？”  
“伊万·布拉金斯基，如果你对北约出手，Hero的大西洋保护可是会兑现的。”他不满道：“无论他们做了什么，都是Hero自己的事情。”  
他们现在靠的很近，阿尔弗雷德一只膝盖已经跪在了桌上，腰部前倾，年轻的国家有着极强的蛮力，在伊万毫不反抗的情况下，双手揪着他正装的领子把他拉向自己，几乎与他脸贴脸。  
伊万的睫毛很长，皮肤是剔透的白，呼吸喷在他的脸上，那种带着酒香和冰雪的气息萦绕在他的鼻翼间。  
“开个玩笑而已，你兴奋了。阿尔弗，你在渴望什么呢。”伊万蛊惑人心的眼眸带着危险的笑意。  
“……有时候，你真是恶劣的我恨不得咬死你，万尼亚。”被摆了一道，阿尔弗雷德有力没处使，只能恨恨地说道。

“阿尔弗，英法不再是世界的主心骨了，未来世界的主导者，会是我们。”伊万顺着这样的姿势捧住阿尔弗雷德的头颅，手掌抚弄着他柔软的金发。他把唇凑到阿尔弗雷德的耳边，刻意地说道：“你瞧，现在两极格局，早就形成了，是时候让世界顶端的舞台上只剩下你与我了。”  
“好吧，我承认你是这个世界上，除我以外唯一的超级大国。”阿尔弗雷德的声音带着微微的哑，而瞳孔早因危险和兴奋微微缩小。“该退场的，就让他们早些去养老吧。”  
他还是承认了这一点，苏联现在与他分庭抗礼。他们现在是主导世界发展的力量，唯二的，这是多么的不同。  
“阿尔弗，要共同掌控这个世界吗？”  
“做梦，我果然还是想把你踩在脚底。”  
“我可是很诚心的想和美国交朋友的啊，二月份的苏共会议，可是明确提出了和你和平竞赛的思想哦，怎么样，要不要让我们稍微缓和一下紧张的气氛，来点有竞争性的，有趣的小游戏。”  
“满口谎言的北极熊。”阿尔弗雷德轻哼一声，不置可否。  
“彼此彼此。”伊万笑着拉下阿尔弗雷德的头，亲吻着他带毒的唇。  
这一个吻带着些不满的撕咬，唇与舌的战争让他们沉迷其中。外交的硝烟让他们兴奋，尖锐的对立与亲密的缠绵看似格格不入，却发生的如此顺畅。这个吻蒸腾了情欲，让情人的热情融化了冰封的谈判场。  
阿尔右膝盖已经跪在桌上，另一条腿悬空。伊万就着这个姿势搂住他的腰把他向前一拖，让他完全跪在了谈判桌上。而伊万的一只手已经放在了他的腰间，有意无意地摩挲着他的皮带。  
阿尔弗雷德手臂缠着伊万的颈子，不满地用牙齿咬着他的耳垂，说道：“这虽然是机密会议没人打扰，但是你也收敛点，待会我还得见总统先生。”  
伊万挑了挑眉，恶意地揉了一下他的下身，说道：“但是你谈判谈着谈着硬了，是因为我的缘故吗。”  
“你给我闭嘴。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿道。“该死的苏维埃，我拒绝你联合的提案！”  
“拒绝吗？真让人伤心，那么接下来的问题，我们在这张桌子上，好好谈谈~”伊万看着被自己按在桌上的阿尔弗雷德，笑着说道。

————————

阿尔弗雷德签署完最后一份文件，丢给了下属。龙飞凤舞的美利坚合众国的落款，批复的却是对曾经宗主国英国的制裁。  
“抛售英镑吧，还有，告知国际货币基金组织，冻结对英国的一切贷款业务，停止所有的对英援助。”  
这样英国本身就脆弱的经济一定会崩溃。英国如今太过依赖美国了，只要他轻轻动用金融手段，英国必定会低下他高傲的头颅。  
因为，大英帝国永远只服从利益。  
阿尔弗雷德丢下笔走到床边，看着万里无云的天空。他像一只展翅的白头海雕，飞翔在这一片天空之下，其余鸟儿都成为他的陪衬。  
他是光，于是所有人都黯然失色，能够与他抗衡的只有世界另一端的暗夜。  
“是你先违抗我的，亚瑟，不要怪我。”阿尔弗雷德喃喃自语道，他蓝眸中最后一丝犹豫和不忍终于泯然而去，唯有张扬和凌厉充斥其中。他作为超级大国的骄傲，让他不能容忍任何人违抗他的愿望，即使是英国，也同样如此。  
年轻的国家终究还是选择了野心，而他不会后悔，也不会回头。  
“早点低头吧，亚瑟，你的荣光已是过去。”阿尔弗雷德自言自语道：“早就没有什么日不落了，现在不落的，只有星条旗。”

——————  
病房里飘着刺鼻的消毒水味道，天花板大片的苍白色泽显得压抑又冰冷。亚瑟睁开眼，吃力地扭动着他僵硬的脖子，右臂传来药液进入血管的冰凉触感。他动了动手指，本该僵冷的手被一个温暖的体温轻柔地包裹。  
男人骨节分明的修长手指垫在了他冰冷的手掌下，又怕挤压到他的血管所以不敢十指相扣，只能用自己淡淡的温度熨帖着他。  
高烧让他头疼欲裂，他歪过头看向身边，碧绿色宛如上好翡翠的眼眸中映出的，是靠在他床头沉沉睡着的金发男人。被誉为欧洲第一初恋的美丽面孔因为疲倦而显得有些憔悴，这让本想推醒他讽刺两句的毒舌绅士犹豫了一下，最后还是没有抽回自己的手。  
“小亚瑟，醒了？”弗朗西斯似乎感觉到了亚瑟的动作，打着哈欠睁开了眼。他紫罗兰色的眼眸中漾着温柔的波光，手指微微挠了挠亚瑟的手心，浅浅一笑：“哥哥本来是来看护病人的，结果居然睡着了。”  
“现在中东怎么样了？”亚瑟的声音带着轻微的沙哑。  
“你刚醒，先别管那么多。”弗朗西斯摇了摇头，说道：“我帮你换一下点滴瓶。”  
“弗朗西斯，我昏迷的时候发生了什么？这里又是哪里？”  
矜持傲慢的大英帝国扫了一眼弗朗西斯，拒绝了他的协助，他努力撑起身体坐在床上，脸色还带着病态的红。他很清楚现在他现在高烧不退意味着什么，对于他们这样的存在而言，这种病症代表着国内经济崩溃。  
“你在埃及忽然昏迷了，战地的医疗条件很不好，所以哥哥把你带回了巴黎。”弗朗西斯的金发有些凌乱的束在脑后，衣服也起了皱褶，一反平日优雅整洁的模样，他怕是守在病床边好些时日没有打理自己了。  
“你也离开了中东，那苏伊士运河……”亚瑟闻言一怔，继而恼怒的掀开被子挣扎着下床，却被弗朗西斯阻拦。亚瑟抬起头，试图说服以温和的手段把自己限制在病床上的男人：“突然病倒是我的问题，中东那边必须有人看着……”  
“哥哥也不想离开啊，但是美国和苏联都给了最后通牒，并且明令要求我与你离开中东，还能怎么办？别试图回去了，你现在的身体状况已经不容许了。”弗朗西斯颇为自嘲地一笑，现在的法兰西早已不复曾经了，不得不听从小鬼和北极熊的现实真是糟糕透了。  
他坐回了床边把情绪激动的亚瑟按回了床上，安抚似的摸了摸他的额头，却因为滚烫的温度蹙起了眉。  
“发生了什么？”亚瑟不得不半倚在床上，忍受着高烧带来的阵痛。  
“你知道你忽然病倒的原因吗？”弗朗西斯看着面前带着病容的亚瑟，他祖母绿色的眼眸疲倦又苍凉，带着浓浓的暮色。法兰西忽然就有些不忍告诉他真相，但是却不得不说出口。  
“虽然欧洲经济一向不太好，但也不至于糟糕到你一下子昏迷……美国在抛售英镑，并且停止了所有对英国的援助，你家上司写信请求向货币基金组织借贷，却被美国几度驳回。你昏迷了一周，现在英国情况应该越来越糟了。”  
亚瑟又感到出奇的眩晕了，他只有扶着弗朗西斯递过来的手臂才能沉重的大口呼吸，挑战人体承受能力的高烧让他眼前几乎出现了重影。  
他想起了美国独立战争时期的连绵阴雨，想起了他黑洞洞的枪口和决绝的表情，他最骄傲的弟弟的离去的身影，依旧是他久远的记忆中最刻骨也最令人疼痛的一部分。  
在二战时期，向他伸出手慷慨协助他的年轻国家，扶持着他扛过伦敦空战，毫无保留地给予他援助的弟弟，他最坚实可靠的盟友，如今却玩弄着让人伤筋动骨的金融手段，把持着这杀人无形的锋利刀刃，一旦他有稍许反抗，就毫不犹豫的将其刺进他的肺腑。  
痛啊，明明不见血，却痛的淋漓。

“小亚瑟，你还好吗？”弗朗西斯关切地抚了抚亚瑟的脊背，紧紧抓住他手臂垂下头的大英帝国面对敌人也从没有屈服过，却轻易地因为美国的制裁显出了狼狈不堪的模样。  
弗朗西斯清楚地知道，这对于亚瑟来说是一种把骨肉剖离出去的痛。英国与美国之间，历史，种族与文化都纠葛在一起，这种奇妙的血缘让亚瑟神奇地相信着‘美英特殊关系’并且奉为外交圭臬。  
可如今，现实给了他狠狠的一巴掌，他也该清醒了。  
“那个赌，你赢了。”亚瑟终于平复了他沉重的喘息，他沉默地望向窗外，侧脸如同雕塑一样寂静苍白。巴黎依旧在寒风中萧瑟，欧洲的瑰宝如今已经已经暗淡了光影。他面无表情地拔下自己的针管，挣扎着 企图直起身，却因为周身无力跌入弗朗西斯的怀里。  
“……扶我起来，我去给艾登先生打个电话。”  
“都这个样子了，还想逞强。”弗朗西斯叹息了一声，怀里的大英帝国死死攥住他的蓝色军服，咬牙死撑的模样神似他久远的童年，一身病号服裹住他单薄的身躯，属于不列颠的骄傲和倔强依旧没有被现实消磨殆尽。他犹豫了一下，开口安慰道：“我家上司前阵子去你家看过了，情况也许没有你想的那么糟……”  
“我自己的状况我自己清楚。”亚瑟像是独狼一样，用几乎受伤的眼神狠狠地瞪了一眼弗朗西斯，却不知他现在的表情，与当年独立战争时期看着阿尔弗雷德远走的模样，万分神似。  
沉重的经济负累与美国的背离，让他几乎被压垮。但是大英帝国即使严重衰退，也绝不会就此倒下。  
只是现在他却感到了疲惫，比起二战时在欧洲独立抗击法西斯更加绝望的事实几乎把他压垮。  
他的弟弟离开他了，永远的。  
他不再是当年那个热忱又快乐的孩子，他完全的学到了曾经的不列颠那一套利益至上的原则，热衷于操纵金钱与权力的游戏，他在狂热地追求霸权的同时学会了自私，他自诩正义却只在符合他利益的时刻履行，他陷入了与苏联旷日持久的斗争并且乐于为此牺牲一切。  
包括亲情。  
“如果哥哥阻止你的话，你恐怕会更加不安，也不可能安心养病。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，把床头的电话话筒拿给了亚瑟，按着亚瑟报出的数字为他拨号。  
他摸了摸下巴上刺人的胡茬，想起上司前几天的秘密访问，现在的英国议会已经乱成一锅粥，甚至连国家化身都要交给法国盟友暂时照顾，可见压力大到怎样的地步。  
仅仅是寥寥数语的谈话，弗朗西斯却看到亚瑟的脸色一瞬间的灰败了下来。  
“好，您辛苦了……再试试吧，如果贷款再不成功的话……只有屈服一条道路可走了吗？……苏联那边是什么意图？……好，我知道了。”  
亚瑟挂掉电话的同时蠕动了一下嘴唇，最终什么话也说不出来。

他要说什么呢，英镑汇率浮动，他的殖民地考虑放弃英镑奔向美元的怀抱，还是说伊万写信威胁他如果再不停火就向他发射核弹，还是……阿尔弗雷德捏住了他的命脉，冷冰冰地告诉他只有乖乖听话，才有所谓的大西洋保护？  
“什么盟约……什么美国……”亚瑟忽然低低地笑了起来，不复平日的矜贵与绅士，反倒显得有些疯狂的孤独，他一挥手把病床边的所有东西全部扫在地上，茶杯碎裂的声音清晰又悲怆：“……统统靠不住。”  
政治投机也好，外交盟约也好，殖民帝国即将溃散，他最后的挣扎，一败涂地。  
优雅雍容的弗朗西斯紫罗兰色的美丽眸子中浮现出几丝决意与动容，他多少年没有见过骄傲的亚瑟这副模样了，无论是百年战争的疯狂岁月，还是一战二战的屡次联合，大不列颠依旧以他的傲慢与强势独立撑起一片霸业。  
他抓住亚瑟苍白瘦削的手，静静地十指相扣，然后放在唇边细吻他手背的针孔。他的动作轻柔又怜惜，最后他像是下定决心似地说道：“小亚瑟，要不要和哥哥结婚？”  
“我们结婚，让不列颠和法兰西合并。”

石破天惊。  
亚瑟微微睁大了祖母绿色的眼眸，极度的震惊让他没有挣脱弗朗西斯的手，而是被他执起手摩挲他微微有些胡茬的下巴。男人身上淡淡的玫瑰气味一如既往的有让人稳定的力量。

“等等，你这个想法太疯狂了……别开玩笑，弗朗吉……”见过大风大浪的亚瑟也有些语无伦次，他凝视着男人的眼底，试图从中找到一丝一毫开玩笑的痕迹，但是却从满满的紫罗兰色中找到了他的倒影。  
“没开玩笑，英国。”法兰西小心翼翼地吻着英国的无名指，他多么期望那个位置戴上他们的戒指。他在漫长的争斗与联合中终于认识到，英国和法国本就像一对打打闹闹的老情人，在争斗的同时却又没法缺少对方。  
诺曼底登陆之后，亚瑟长驱直入解放巴黎，宛如救世主一样出现在被囚禁的他的面前，却疲惫的倒入他的怀里。他竭尽全力的接纳法国的流亡政府，他夜以继日地筹谋欧洲登陆。亚瑟做的一切，弗朗西斯都铭刻在心。  
阅尽花丛无法弥补心脏的空洞，只因为那里是为一个国家留下的位置。  
“法兰西可以并入英国，我将承认英国的女王成为国家元首……甚至我的国名前也可以冠上你的名字。在一起吧，亚瑟，让时间也无法分开我们。”  
弗朗西斯平生没有说过如此质朴的许诺，他真真假假的甜腻情话始终像一首诗歌，看似花团锦簇其实空洞的厉害。但是面对亚瑟的骄傲与防备，他阅尽百花的从容变成了笨拙，费尽心思的讨好也屡屡碰壁。像是遇上了初恋的男孩一样，他竟然不知道该如何言语。  
就连他唯一的情话，都许上了他的全部。  
他捧上所拥有的一切，把自己低到了尘埃里。

理智告诉他应该拒绝。法兰西与英国合并？这种想法太疯狂了。  
两个曾经争斗百年的国家放下所有芥蒂，无视一切国际动荡和经济因素，甚至一方要冠上另一方的国名，这样的决绝和义无反顾。英国已然自顾不暇，处于同样状况的法国并入必然造成经济动荡，英国脆弱的经济承受不起，法国也同样承受着风险。  
但是，他们明明是国家，却为什么像人类一样拥有情感呢。  
亚瑟几乎克制不住内心的冲动，他脑子昏昏沉沉，像个陷入爱情的年轻人一样。冷静与理智已经去见了上帝，在淡金色发的男人按住他的后脑把他压向自己时，他没有拒绝他的吻，而是顺势去迎合他曾经相杀多年的情人。唇舌的纠缠让他们密不可分，甚至有了连死亡也无法将他们分开的错觉。  
千帆尽过，帝国倾颓，他身边只剩下弗朗西斯。  
分分合合，汹汹涌涌，王位与帝冕，玫瑰与烈火，欧罗巴大陆自古以来的纠葛也许该尘埃落定了。  
“离开美国，我们回欧洲，欧罗巴大陆虽然古老，但是只要联合在一起依旧是一股强大的力量。”弗朗西斯抵着亚瑟的鼻尖，深深地看向他碧色的眼底，暧昧的距离与升华的情感让他们之间每一个眼神都缠绵了起来。  
爱情的魔力让疲惫的他焕然新生，他用时间砥砺的古典又美丽的腔调向他的情人描绘出美丽的未来。  
矜持傲慢的大英帝国终于柔和下了眼神，他亘久冰封的心脏似乎也柔软了，利益至上的原则暂时被抛诸脑后。他看着一向浪漫却飘忽不定的弗朗西斯为他描绘蓝图的模样微笑，紫罗兰色的眼眸里带着些年少人的激情。  
“欧洲联合？成为第三方不容忽视的力量……然后呢？”英国也颇为感兴趣地说道：“像欧洲煤钢共同体那样吗？”  
“欧洲的联盟，不像北大西洋公约那样，而是真正的联合。”弗朗西斯指尖虚点出欧洲的版图，他意气风发地说道：“我们可以一起牵头，逐渐让欧洲诸国的经济，政治和军事联合在一起。”

亚瑟沉默了。

他在短暂的激情之后忽然意识到，现在搂着他的男人也是欧罗巴的强国，弗朗西斯看似对他浪漫温柔，放低底线，甚至愿意做出认他为王的让步，但是他毕竟一度称霸过欧洲，他并不是毫无野心的男人。  
他在谈起欧洲联合的时候，他的眸子里并没有情愿屈居人下的意思。他们是国家，曾经的殖民者，野心永远存在，扩张深入骨髓，争斗百年没有分出的胜负，怎么可能因为轻率的合并而尘埃落定。  
所以，即使弗朗西斯的爱意再怎么真诚，英法合并永远是个荒谬的笑话。  
“我爱你，弗朗吉。”亚瑟眼中不顾一切的疯狂渐渐褪去了，他碧色的清醒的眸子带着一丝悲伤的余韵，最后化为刻骨的冷静。“但是我不能答应你，结婚之类的蠢话，还是不要提了，现在这样也挺好的。”  
弗朗西斯像是被从幻想中打了一巴掌一样，如梦初醒地看着面前的英国。  
“也许你刚才忘记了一件事，在之后的日子里你应该牢牢地记住它。”亚瑟把自己的手从法国男人的手中抽出来，一字一顿地说道：“也许亚瑟·柯克兰爱着弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，但是英吉利和法兰西之间，没有爱情。”  
手抽离的时候，最后一丝温度消失殆尽，有什么虚幻的东西就此分崩离析了。  
就在那一瞬间，梦醒了。

——————

自从上一次关于结婚的话题遭到拒绝，弗朗西斯像是变回了从前的那个浪漫优雅又无懈可击的自己，虽然深深地为阿尔及利亚闹独立的事情烦忧着，他依旧抽出绝大多数时间去病房陪伴那个病情并无好转的大英帝国。  
亚瑟依旧发着高烧，每天清醒的时间也并不多。弗朗西斯开始学着为病人擦拭身体，准备营养餐和换药瓶。只因为病中的亚瑟抗拒除了他以外的人靠近。弗朗西斯干脆把病房当成了第二个办公室，一边处理国内让人焦头烂额的事情，一边和偶尔醒过来的亚瑟闲聊着一些过去的话题，吵一些没什么营养的嘴。  
“波诺弗瓦先生，有位先生指明要来看望柯克兰先生。”  
“是谁？不是说小亚瑟要静养，禁止任何人打扰的吗？”  
“是刚结束对爱丽舍宫的拜访的琼斯先生，总统先生陪同他到了医院的楼下……”  
弗朗西斯为亚瑟削苹果的手一滑，锋利的刀把他的拇指割开了一个口子。他下意识地看着倚在床边，脸上带着病态苍白的亚瑟。那个男人森绿色的眼眸带着点苍凉的寒意，出奇的没有对这个名字勃然大怒，而是平淡地笑了笑，说道：“弗朗吉，美国来看我了，你猜是为了什么？”  
“为了逼迫咱们在中东停火吧。”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，故作轻松地说道。“真是新奇，美国和苏联不是交恶吗，这次还真有默契。”  
国际社会上，美国与苏联像是约好了一般向他们施加压力，共同目标只有一个，就是把英法逼出中东。  
“1945年的时候，他们就不太对劲。看来横贯亚欧大陆的铁幕拉下后，阿尔和伊万也还在保持往来。”亚瑟漫不经心地以食指敲击着诗集硬质的外壳，他说道：“我提醒过他，爱上敌人是一件糟糕透顶的事情，看来他并没有听进去。”  
弗朗西斯拇指上的伤口依旧在流血，而他低下头，任凭淡金色的发柔软地垂在耳侧，并不想采取任何措施去止血。  
“哥哥也是这样认为的哦，美国和苏联，听上去真是又糟糕又荒谬啊。”他无懈可击地笑着说道：“看来接下来的一个世纪都不得安宁了。”  
“那就让他进来吧。”亚瑟把手上拿着的拜伦的诗集倒扣下来，声音依旧沉稳冷静。他侧了侧脸，看着弗朗西斯有些恍惚的表情和他流血的手，叹了口气。他抓过他的手腕，对着他的拇指轻轻一吮，用舌尖轻巧地舔去渗出的血液。  
“小亚瑟？”弗朗西斯微微一楞，有点不敢相信地看着百年难得主动的情人。  
“笨手笨脚的红酒混蛋……”他苍白的脸上泛出淡红，别开眼低声埋怨道。“你这是把自己当苹果切了吗？”  
即使他们不可以联合，但是至少现在不敌对。  
弗朗西斯微笑着想，的确，现在也挺好的。

阿尔弗雷德踏入病房的时候看到的正是英国与法国例行吵嘴，他们的斗嘴可以用幼稚来形容，翻起老账本时也记忆惊人。而在他不自然地轻咳一声后，两人像是同时被按了停止键，脸上的轻松也褪去了，凝重地望向他。  
“……嗨，亚瑟，听说你病了，Hero来看看你。”阿尔弗雷德手里捧着探病的花束，不太自然地挂上美国式的微笑，尽力轻松地打着招呼。他想着英国这一次估计要把他骂的很惨，做出制裁英国的决定后，他早就有被亚瑟刻薄地骂到狗血淋头的觉悟了。  
“看来美国是来看失败者的模样的。”大英帝国的腔调依旧动听，只是其中含着的凌厉和冷酷前所未有。他倚在弗朗西斯的肩膀上，略带嘲讽地开口道：“如你所愿，我会停火，现在你满意了吗，琼斯先生？”  
“亚瑟，你说话怎么老是这么刻薄……Hero是来探病的！”阿尔弗雷德心里也有气，他记恨亚瑟在他的屡次阻挠下不管不顾的与弗朗西斯联合，这根本没把他放在眼里。年轻的国家推了推眼镜，把花向桌上一摔。“够了，你是因为制裁的问题生我的气吧，那只是做给苏联看的，只要你稍微松口Hero当然会解除，不然他老是威胁我要对你使用原子弹……”  
“哥哥还以为你是和伊万说好的呢。”弗朗西斯眯起眼睛，不咸不淡地说道：“那倒是荣幸，居然被美国和苏联联手制裁。”  
“我坚决拒绝了和他联手，不过作为世界和平的维护者，我必须阻止你们在中东实行的殖民主义。”阿尔弗雷德咬了咬嘴唇，竭力保持镇定地说道：“也许立场相同，但是我们的目的是不同的。”  
“呵，也许吧。”英国因为多日的高烧显得有些憔悴，但是他灼灼的碧色眼眸中依旧透着些锋利的东西。他似乎不想再听阿尔弗雷德的解释，浓浓的失望笼罩了他，他在此终于发现了，现在他面前的青年，是美利坚合众国。  
不再是当年他在美洲大陆上捡到的弟弟了。  
野心勃勃，擅长权术，以虚伪的假面掩盖真心，以强悍的政治手腕玩弄世界，他湛蓝色的眼眸中带着锋利的令人心惊的冷酷，在他霸权的天平上，唯有利益至上，一切都是可以用作博弈的筹码。  
“美国，你现在已经拥有了当年日不落帝国的地位。威信，军备，经济，你已经万事俱备，成为了超级大国，开心吗？也许你不久后能够打败苏联，让这个世界成为你的后花园。”英国说道：“不过，在你着眼于世界霸主的宝座之时，想一想我的结局。”  
想一想日不落帝国最后的挣扎，想一想他的荣光与倾颓。  
亚瑟微微闭了闭眼睛，冷静地对着骤然失声的阿尔弗雷德说道：“好了，大赢家，你可以回到你的白宫欢呼了，英国的经济从此和你一荣俱荣，这个结果你应该满意。”

阿尔弗雷德怔住了，他看着亚瑟苍白却又冰冷的面容，看着他如同寒星一样的眸子。他忽然意识到一样重要的东西正在离他而去。  
经济上，美国成功的把英国绑在了身边，成为了附属一样的存在。但是阿尔弗雷德却知道，他也许将永远的失去他的至亲。  
他沉默着，也无力去辩驳英国锋利的如同刀片一样的话语，在他抱着弗朗西斯扔回给他的花束走出医院的时候，看着巴黎的晚霞艳红如血。  
金发蓝眼的青年抱紧了自己的手臂，寒风刺骨扑向他的脸颊，他骤然感觉到了刻骨的冰冷，几乎冻结他的血液。他早已把金钱当做血液的热流，如今却又忽的憎恶起这一切。  
大概是他意识到了，今后的他将迎接鲜花锦簇，一呼百应的西欧世界。  
但荣光的背后，却是众叛亲离。

——————————

巴黎的夕阳有种悲壮的殷红，或浓或淡的云层被渐次染上光芒，最后又随着落日的余晖渐渐消失在天边。  
亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德走后，就一直望着窗外的夕阳。这个角度刚好能看到埃菲尔铁塔在光影中沉默伫立的模样，落日的光芒镀在了他的脸上，他的金发也晕染上了光，他直起身看向窗外的模样，好像一尊不会动的雕像。  
弗朗西斯这样静静地看着他，忽的他感到一种沧海桑田的悲怆透过面前人的骨髓涌到他心里。高傲的大英帝国像是在祭奠什么似的，以一种怀念的目光，看着这世上的一切。他碧绿色的眼眸中，有着海风和帆的轨迹，有着工业革命的辉煌与落寞，权杖与王座，帝国倾颓之中，试图力挽狂澜却又淋漓凋落。  
忽的，亚瑟说话了，口吻带着点无可奈何的寂寞。  
“看，日不落帝国，日落了啊。”

第二十二章 太空竞争

1957年10月4日，苏联的拜科努尔发射场上，斯普特尼克1号卫星发射成功。  
举世震惊。  
——————  
当阿尔弗雷德从驻莫斯科大使馆的情报人员那里得到苏联卫星上天的消息时，他正坐在他的办公室，与科学家们探讨‘前卫’计划的实施进度。他面前还摆着他们3.5磅重的卫星设计图，带着鼓励的微笑倾听着他们的发言。  
这一切都被令人始料未及的消息破坏了。苏联抢先一步发射了斯普特尼克1号，这意味着，美国引以为傲的科技优势，已然被压了一头。  
而在两小时后，他看到了莫斯科发出的公报，那时苏联的卫星已然飞过了美国上空两次。  
这令一潭死水一样的美国朝野沸腾了起来，白宫已然对此六神无主。  
“全世界都在关注这个小东西，他们认为，这已经是苏联人的天空了。”艾森豪威尔如此对陷入焦虑的阿尔弗雷德说。  
他们伟大的祖国正在焦虑不安，艾森豪威尔能够很容易地感受到坐在他办公室里，胳膊肘支在桌上，把头埋在手掌中的青年隐忍的暴躁。令人窒息的沉默弥漫在白宫，唯有越发急促的呼吸声占据了这里。  
最近忙于前卫计划彻夜未眠的他像是承受了极度痛苦的打击一般，苏联的领先让他紧绷的神经随时濒临断裂的边缘。  
“我刚才失控了，抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙克制住自己暴戾的情绪，他抬起头扯出一个不自然的笑，却显得难堪无比，他说道：“我对我的子民们发火了，我提着博士的领子问他，为什么不能比苏联更快一步！为什么让我承受失败！”  
“这不是你的错，祖国。”艾森豪威尔即使也承受着相当大的压力，他却包容地安慰道：“只要我们能够成功地发射我们的卫星……”  
“这是两码事！”阿尔弗雷德打断了他的话，他的眼眸中流露出深深的暴躁和不安，他仅仅是拍了拍桌子，结实的红木就被他的怪力砸出了一个小坑。“对我来说，比苏联慢一步就相当于一败涂地！现在还有谁会信美国全方位地领先世界，谁会相信美国随时有着保护世界的力量……火箭技术！有了这个，苏维埃就能把导弹运到Hero的本土来……”  
“您要冷静，祖国，苏联做不到的，这些您应该清楚。”  
年轻的国家脆弱的神经受到了严重的挑战，他已经听不进艾森豪威尔的话了。他开始焦虑地来来回回踱步，然后喃喃自语：“我会被攻击，我会被毁灭，天哪，这简直糟糕透了。他捏住了我的弱点，我输给他了……”  
输人一筹的痛苦让骄傲又自信的美利坚像是被打了一巴掌一样，他已经想到了远在白令海峡对面的那个人挂着一脸讨人厌的微笑问候他的口气，像个胜利者一样对他耀武扬威的模样。这让他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，嘴里不停地蹦出带着俚语的诅咒声。  
艾森豪威尔叹了口气，他的祖国已然如此表现，那现在的人民情绪肯定有过之而无不及。  
“您的精神压力太大了，您需要休息一段时间。”

——————  
美国 纽约

国际大都市纽约的街头也充斥着一股恐慌的气氛，人们手中拿着的报纸上的头条全都是苏联的卫星的消息，广播里循环播放着卫星已经环绕地球几圈，什么时候会飞到美国上空的消息。这充斥着财富，灯火与商机的城市中竟然有一股乱流悄然兴起。  
阿尔弗雷德坐进了他钟爱的快餐店，点了一堆汉堡准备以吞咽食物来缓解他的压力。而平日里十分有效的手段如今却不管用了，他听到他邻桌坐着的少年们在高声谈论用天文望远镜观测卫星的轨迹，语气中透着对白令海峡对面的国家的好奇和向往。  
别去铁幕那一边，苏维埃那家伙又冷漠又狠，只有Hero能带来和平。  
没人比我更了解他了，你们所期待的一切那家伙都做不到。  
够了，不要离开我……  
他听着少年们的猜想与对力量的盲目崇拜，忽然感觉到胃部翻涌着不适感，耳边也似乎产生了幻听。他被迫趴在桌上缓解他脑子的疼痛，却听着人们惊恐又不安的议论。  
“听说苏联拥有送卫星上天技术，就意味着他们能直接打到我们这里来……”  
“上帝，这真是太糟糕了。我们的政府在做什么？是用他们骗人的微笑徒劳地安抚我们，还是在打高尔夫？”  
“社会主义领先我们了，美国的技术落后了，他过于安逸以至于倒退！这是导弹差距，这种差距足以让我们坠入万劫不复的深渊。”  
没那回事，Hero会保护你们的。  
不要再提导弹差距了。  
还没有输，还没有……  
阿尔在内心苍白地辩驳着，却感觉到前所未有的无力感。苏联人抢先一步进入了太空，倨傲地向整个世界炫耀着他的成功，他却被困在地面左右踯躅，连成绩都拿不出来。他喝了一口可乐意图压制翻涌上来的不适感，却像是被呛住了一般大声地咳嗽起来。他咳得撕心裂肺，往日的意气风发被颓丧和狼狈取代，居然让他失意的像个酒鬼。  
莫斯科，克里姆林宫，伊万。  
见鬼，见鬼，见鬼！  
该死的苏维埃！  
无处不在的威胁感，甚嚣尘上的舆论，这一切全都压在了他的脊背上。阿尔弗雷德从未感觉到如此的失败和彷徨，他一直自满于全方位领先于世界，这一次让他遇上了科技上的珍珠港，而这种阵痛将变成一种如影随形的阴影，困扰他的梦境与现实。

“哦，小小的“斯普特尼克1号”，越飞越高，带着由莫斯科制造出来的滴答声，你告诉全世界这是一片共产主义的天空，你在轨道上大声地说，克里姆林宫知道这一切。”  
邻桌的广播里朗读着刻薄的诗，这似乎挑断了阿尔弗雷德最后一根神经，让他如梦初醒。  
不，这绝不可以是共产主义的天空。  
仅仅是一颗卫星而已，这并不足以让他就此沉沦。  
阿尔弗雷德从边上冰冷的玻璃中看到了自己不安的脸，骄傲而狂妄的他一旦被打败一次就这样颓丧，他忽然觉得有些陌生的可笑。他用力的抹了一把自己的脸，那种颓废渐渐地褪去了，取而代之的是湛蓝色的眼眸里逐渐浮起的坚定战意。他的骄傲绝对不容许他输在这里，从哪里跌倒，就从哪里爬起来。  
“我可是世界的Hero啊……怎么可能输在这里。就此定胜负还早着呢，我可以的，我可是无所不能的美国啊。”  
他这样自语着，微笑着攥紧了拳头，眸光像是面临假想敌那样炽烈。  
忍受不了啊，唯独忍受不了你带给我的失败。  
赌上自尊，赌上美利坚合众国的名义。

————————

庆祝十月革命胜利的仪式如期在红场举行，十一月的莫斯科虽然寒冷，但是六十多个应邀前来的国家代表齐聚于此，为东道主带来无尽的光荣。  
红场的阅兵仪式精彩万分，导弹成队列依次运过这里，整肃的军容与高尖端的武器让场面热烈无比。涌动着的人群高举鲜花，随着坦克一起行进。  
国家们城墙上面，俯视着仿佛无穷无尽的导弹和坦克大军，属于超级大国的张扬国威淋漓尽致地展现出来，极度的辉煌让红场上空飘扬的红旗越发夺目。  
伊万依旧身着苏维埃的军服，向来虚假地微笑着的脸上，难得的露出了些许真诚的笑意，连淡紫色的眼眸中也映着莫斯科金色的阳光。他扶了扶脖子上围着雪白的围巾，胸前的红星熠熠发光，与身边社会主义阵营的国家们交相辉映。  
伊万听到了华约诸国的惊叹声，他们簇拥着他，用羡慕和请求的口吻寻求着他的庇护。他游刃有余地与他们交谈，心情甚好地微笑着，偶尔有国家就此捞到了甜头，也就更加奉承的去迎合。

“伊万同志，恭喜你。”黑发的东方人微笑着祝贺道。他的黑发被束在背后，面容俊雅淡然，军服勾勒出他挺拔的腰身，千年的磨砺让他有种极度复杂的气质，坚韧又从容，波澜不惊。  
王耀跟随上司远道而来，占据了伊万身边的位置，作为社会主义阵营第二的大国，对于伊万刻意展示出的威严，他黑曜石眼眸中透着些许捉摸不定的光。  
“耀，看看我的导弹，我现在有足够的保护你们的力量哦。”伊万弯起了眼眸，像是炫耀糖果一般拉着王耀走到最佳的观察点。  
他的言下之意很明显，就是对王耀坚持自己研究核武器的行为，感到了些许不满。  
阳光为他们披上一层灿金色，让这两个满腹弯弯绕的国家看上去融洽无比。  
“虽然如此，我还是想自己研究一下。”王耀笑了笑也不反驳，用不软不硬的口吻说道：“我想，伊万同志应该不介意我试试看？”  
“……王耀同志，有没有人说你很固执？”伊万眯起了眼睛，看上去有些不悦。  
“现在您说过了。”东方人耸了耸肩转移了话题。“没有关系吗，娜塔莉亚小姐往这里看了好久了。”  
非常奇妙的，王耀亲眼见到了伊万的脸上浮现出真实的苦恼。  
那个冷酷又霸道的国家瞥了一眼自己小妹妹的脸色，居然神奇地向着他的身边挪了一步，似乎想出卖一下革命同志挡一挡娜塔莉亚的杀必死眼神。  
“哥哥，结婚吧！”银发的白俄罗斯少女平日里像是高岭之花，一旦涉及到自己亲爱的哥哥，立即就像是变了一个人。她提着裙子坚定不移地走向和王耀正在交谈的伊万，在他想要开溜的时候一把揪住了他的围巾，脸上带着势在必得的表情。  
“娜塔莎，我想这个话题可以等一会再聊……”伊万颇为不自然地说道。  
“哥哥，自从你去了拜科努尔发射场后我就没见过你了，你在躲着我吗？你难道不想和我结婚？”

现在是红场阅兵仪式，即使他们这里不像领导人所在的地方那样受媒体关注，却也无法离开。伊万躲无可躲，只能纵容着娜塔莉亚的步步紧逼，最后骄傲如同苏维埃居然被远远弱于自己的妹妹逼到角落。  
王耀似乎也习惯了每次开会时都会上演的场景，无奈地耸了耸肩。他对追着白俄罗斯来到这里的乌克兰礼貌性的微笑，说道：“伊万同志看来很苦恼的样子，不去帮帮他吗？”  
“万尼亚从小就很让着娜塔的，所以没关系啦。如果万尼亚真的生气，就算娜塔莎也不敢缠着他呢。”冬妮娅笑着整理了一下自己的头发，包容地看着兄妹的互动。  
“哥哥，为什么要躲着我？我很思念你。”娜塔莎，这个固执骄傲的姑娘却不忌讳大胆的表达，她清冷又高傲的面具卸下，露出了足以让伊万困扰的执着。她仔仔细细地打量着一年多未见的哥哥，试图去拉他的手阻止伊万的逃离。  
伊万虽然困扰于娜塔莉亚的过分热情，却又确确实实地在心底给家人一样的存在留了些许位置。冷漠孤高的苏维埃听着妹妹向他直白地倾诉着思念，终于无奈地叹了口气：“娜塔莎，我的好姑娘，作为哥哥我也很思念你……可以放开我的围巾了吗，我不会逃跑的。”  
忽然，娜塔莉亚发现自己执起伊万手的时候，触碰到了一个坚硬的像是指环一样的东西。她脑子一空，连忙低头去看伊万的手指。  
他在无名指的位置戴了一枚样式简练的银色指环，勿忘我的纹样清晰可辨。  
看磨损程度，已经在没有人发现的情况下戴了一年了。  
“是谁？”娜塔莉亚紧紧地攥住他的手腕扬起头看他，语气中带着质问。自小以来对哥哥极度崇拜的她完全不能接受这样的结果，她执着地盯着伊万，喃喃道：“哥哥，这是玩笑对吗？别用这种方式拒绝我……”  
少女咬了咬牙，试图去摘伊万的戒指并且破坏，证明这只是一个并不好玩的玩笑。  
“别碰它。”伊万在发觉娜塔莉亚意图的同时声音一冷，他紫色的眼眸中浮现了被触及逆鳞的怒意，那种足以凝冻伏尔加河的口吻让娜塔莉亚手一抖。  
“娜塔莎，我好像太纵容你了。”伊万脸上已经没有了笑容，他用力的挥开娜塔莉亚抱着他手臂的手，抿起嘴唇道：“如你所见，我没有一丝一毫开玩笑的意思。”

娜塔莉亚重心不稳半跪在地上，裙摆像是散落的花瓣一样铺在地面，她仰起头，水晶紫色的眼眸中带着不可置信。  
哥哥从来没有对她这么凶过。  
“万尼亚……”冬妮娅怔怔的看了看半跪在地上的妹妹，她忽然意识到伊万因为娜塔莉亚过分的举动发火了，他对于那枚戒指的珍视超过了任何人的想象。她连忙蹲下身抱住肩膀颤抖的娜塔莉亚，却又不敢去劝说盛怒的伊万，只得用求助的眼神看着一边的王耀。  
“伊万同志，娜塔莉亚小姐只是有些急了，别生气。”王耀向前一步，轻巧地挡在了娜塔莉亚的跟前，对着脸色暗沉的伊万说道：“她并不知道你那么在乎，不过我稍稍有些好奇，对方是谁呢？”  
王耀迅速的在心里过滤着对象，是总在他身边的立陶宛，还是在会议上对他爱答不理的普鲁士，亦或是……  
他忽然有个可怕的猜想。

“是阿尔弗雷德。”伊万摩挲了一下戒指，毫不犹豫地说道。他在提起那个人名字的时候，连俄语的发音也有些无端的缱绻柔和。他没有隐瞒的意思，也不觉得这份关系见不得人，他就这样普普通通地说出口了，浑然不顾听到的人是如何的惊讶与恐慌。  
冬妮娅被这个石破天惊的消息震在原地，她紧紧盯着伊万淡紫色的眼眸试图找到丝毫虚假的意味，可是她多么了解自己的弟弟，伊万的神情没有一丝一毫开玩笑的意图，他是认认真真的对她们说。  
他爱上了一个人，他愿意为他束缚住自己。  
可那个人，是美国啊。  
“苏维埃同志，在做这个决定的时候，你有没有想过琼斯先生同时是美国的化身呢。”王耀想起了1945年的宴会，那时伊万与阿尔弗雷德的纠葛就已经开始，没想到如今却越缠越深。他苦恼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，感觉自己的青筋突突直跳：“而过去的十多年里，和他明争暗斗的最狠的就是你，你却和他……”  
“我很清楚。”伊万平静地说道：“所以，在之后的日子里我想试着和他和平竞赛。”  
“不可能的，如果美国愿意和平竞争的话，也不会有这些年的铁幕了。”王耀苦笑了一声，但是他看着伊万一意孤行的眼神，就知道他什么也听不进去。  
他索性也不再说，只是无力地扶住了自己的额头，理一理自己混乱又纠结的思路。他觉得自己要为这个不靠谱的华约盟主头疼死了。  
操心年轻人的恋爱还真是折寿啊。他难得有这样的自嘲。  
娜塔莉亚跪坐在地上，她没有接受王耀拉她起来的手，而是低着头让发丝掩盖住自己的脸。  
忽然，眼泪就悄无声息的落在了地上。  
少女的声音，隐隐的有一些哭腔。  
“哥哥……为什么是他啊……他会伤害你的，他会杀死你的……”  
“娜塔莎，不要哭。”伊万叹了口气，安慰似的摸了摸少女的头顶。他轻轻地笑着说道：“没事的，不用担心，我不会死的。”

第二十三章 所谓蜜月

国会例行会议刚刚结束，在一些重要议题上，两党依旧没有吵出个结果，最后达成共识的都是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

舒适的座位，暖风和热饮，这让连续熬夜好几天的阿尔弗雷德实在撑不住，干脆一只手支着脑袋就这样睡了过去。他睡得极为香甜，架在鼻梁上的眼镜将落未落。注意到祖国睡着了，副总统比出了嘘的动作，所有议员的声音顿时压低了。  
自从在人造卫星，洲际导弹等方面接二连三输给苏联，他们的祖国连续精神紧张了好几年，如今还要强撑着参加每一个重大会议，太过拼命了。  
直到散会后他的副总统才轻轻地推醒他们的国家，体贴地提醒他接下来去一趟老地方。  
“华尔街的那些老家伙又找我做什么，Hero可不想管什么驴象斗争。”阿尔弗雷德压低声音自言自语道。他用手臂夹住公文包，挠了挠自己凌乱的金发，刚才因为睡梦而朦胧的蓝眼睛如今一片清明。  
他警惕地看了一下周围，然后绕过几个弯，踏进了熟悉的会议室。深红的窗帘紧紧拉着，杜绝了一切窥探，任何阳光都无法穿透这里，而里面早就坐着一排熟悉的人了。  
“下午好，尊敬的祖国。”  
“先生们，真是好久不见了。”  
阿尔弗雷德随手把公文包丢在了面前的桌子上，一屁股坐在了属于自己的位置。他扬了扬眉，看着对面衣冠楚楚的绅士们，开玩笑似地说道。  
“说吧，找Hero做什么？可别说是想久违的爱国一下啊。”  
“您说笑了。”  
华尔街的幕后操控者们，或是巨商，或是银行家，或是军火贩子。他们身份不一却又成为美国政府的背后支持者，政府的钱袋子。美联储拿捏在他们的掌心，即使是阿尔弗雷德也不得不给他们几分面子。  
“那是当然，刚才总统先生给出了一个外交提案。我们谨慎地交谈之后，认为是时候给莫斯科递一份邀请函了。”  
“你说，给苏联？”阿尔弗雷德本来还兴趣缺缺地看着一致挂着绅士假笑的大佬们，听到他们的提案之后，顿时眼神一凌。一提起那个人，他似乎被点燃了斗志，分外在意起来。他耸了耸肩，口吻中难掩敌意：“我可不觉得对方会欣然接受我们的邀请。”  
“克里姆林宫会接受的，毕竟和平竞赛是他们提出来的，不是吗？”其中一人说道：“您应该是最了解苏联人的，毕竟您和对方的国家化身关系相当不错。  
“也许如你们所言。”阿尔弗雷德眼皮一跳，他知道自己和伊万的关系早就在国家上层瞒不住了，但是被这么直白地点出来还是第一次。他终于面色凝重地看向他们，湛蓝色的眼眸里透出些许冷冽和凶戾，他冷笑一声道：“先生们，我们不妨开诚公布一下，你们打算让我做什么？”  
“请您继续和苏联‘交好’吧，直到美国不再需要为止。”

——————————

1959年 华盛顿

来自莫斯科的飞机徐徐降落在华盛顿的机场，远方的访客将在这里进行为期十三天的观光。苏联访美，这是一场席卷世界外交舞台的风暴，仅仅存在于唯二的两个大国之间。  
机场已经高高悬挂起了两面国旗，在风中猎猎飘扬，仪仗队手执旗帜，挺直脊背列在大路两侧，不断涌上的人潮被维持治安的军人制止着，场面热烈非凡。  
镁光灯自从飞机降落时就疯狂地闪个不停，各地媒体都想拿个大新闻，全世界的眼睛都盯着华盛顿。

终于，飞机的舱门打开了，赫鲁晓夫与他随行的人员一同向前来迎接的美国人挥手致意。  
伊万跟在他的左侧，依旧穿着他笔挺的苏联军服，白色的围巾松松地围在脖颈上，紧绷的皮带勾勒出他结实的腰身。他唇角挂着若有若无的柔和笑容，看上去亲切随和的不像是那个独裁又高傲的苏维埃，仅仅是站在那里，就有着所谓的大国气度。  
伊万看了一眼自己的上司和对方的总统亲切握手的模样，目光便转到站在艾森豪威尔身后的阿尔弗雷德身上。他久违的阿尔弗难得穿着正装，修长的身体包裹在黑色西装之下，显得帅气逼人。他先是松了松自己的领结，不自然的咳嗽一声，湛蓝色的漂亮眼睛就是不肯和他目光正对。  
鼎沸的人声淹没飞机场，拍照的声响不绝于耳。

“给您介绍一下，这就是我们的祖国，美利坚合众国。”艾森豪威尔笑容满面地对远道而来的客人介绍着他们的祖国，虽然他清楚，祖国的具体资料都躺在克格勃的档案袋里。  
“去吧，你想见的人。”赫鲁晓夫看着伊万直勾勾的眼神，做出一脸很懂的表情，拍了拍伊万的肩膀感叹道：“要加油啊。”  
祖国和对方国家的关系好也有助于他和美国和平相处，共治世界的理念嘛。赫鲁晓夫这样乐观地想着。  
“不打个招呼吗？美国。”在几乎淹没他们的闪光灯中，伊万玩味一笑，看着被迫直视他的阿尔弗雷德。  
“……看样子你很闲。”金发的年轻国家骄傲的蓝色眸光依旧亮的惊人，唇抿出一个优美的弧度，语气带着惯性的嘲讽。  
“你的邀请我怎么能不来？”伊万抬了抬自己的军帽边缘，紫色的眼眸中倒映着阿尔弗雷德的身影，执着和狂热让阿尔弗雷德无端有些不自在。他看着僵在原地的阿尔弗雷德，耸了耸肩道：“美国待客的礼节仅仅如此吗？”  
“希望您玩的愉快，苏维埃先生。”阿尔弗雷德终于伸出手，打算履行必要的礼节。这几年伊万和他的暗中竞争依旧没有停歇，输他几轮让阿尔弗雷德面对伊万的时候浑身不自在，自尊心严重受挫。可是他又不得不承认，他想极了伊万，这种矛盾让他一直不愿正视站在他面前的情人，选择了回避他的目光。  
阿尔弗雷德伸出的手停在空气中，而对方却没有握上去的意思，这让一开始闹别扭的阿尔弗雷德不满地眯起眼睛。  
从来都只有Hero这样无视别人，还没有人敢这样无视他的，伊万是第一个。  
“怎么？苏维埃出访美国并不是抱着友好的态度吗？”于是他的口吻也带了些火药味。  
伊万凝视着阿尔伸在他面前的右手，无名指上一抹银色的光芒让他愉悦地眯起了紫眸，也许是他的视线太过灼热，阿尔下意识地瞥了一眼自己的手。  
该死，他在见伊万的时候忘记摘戒指了！  
“我更喜欢苏联的打招呼方式。”  
伊万微微一笑，他一手搭上阿尔伸出的手臂把他拉向自己，一手强行托起阿尔的下颌，在阿尔猝不及防的时候，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。  
当伊万泛着薄雪气息的唇触与他柔软的唇瓣交叠时，金发的美国人才意识到发生了什么。近在咫尺的熟悉呼吸让他几近发疯，而明晃晃的镁光灯无时无刻不在提醒着他——这里是外交场合。  
Fuck！这个苏联佬是疯了吗！  
全世界的媒体都扛着长枪短炮对着他们！他居然敢……居然敢——！  
这个吻持续了三秒，仅仅是温柔地触碰他的唇瓣而已。懵住的美国人还被伊万搂在怀里，连挣扎都忘记了。于是伊万笑着侧头，亲昵的在他的左右脸颊上各吻了一下，这彻彻底底地让阿尔弗雷德聪明的脑子断了线。  
此起彼伏的惊呼声和尖叫声淹没了机场，今日的特大新闻产生了！  
霎时，机场变成了闪光灯的海洋。  
苏联亲吻了美国，这该是多么爆炸性的新闻啊！北约和华约的内部恐怕都要沸腾，而被两国指挥着互殴的国家估计捶胸顿足，吼着被他们欺骗了感情吧。  
“哈哈，我们的国家很热情啊，拥吻，这是俄罗斯传统的打招呼方式，我们的兄弟国家之间常常用这种礼节。”  
“和平才是一切，你我祖国的相处，让我看到了冰释前嫌的可能性啊。”一本正经地说着瞎话的总统先生笑了笑。  
伊万在礼节结束之后非常自然地放开了阿尔弗雷德，而被人熊抱一通又连亲三下的阿尔弗雷德已经难以维持他淡定的态度。苏联方解释为外交礼仪，他一点也听不进去，只想该死的拔枪把这只见鬼的熊开个洞。  
操，他纵横外交场，只有他比别人更流氓的份，没见过这么流氓的。  
他绝望地抹了一下自己的嘴，这只熊居然还偷偷舔了一下他，还这么轻描淡写，简直是不放弃任何揩油的机会。  
他现在已经能想象明天各国的报刊头条是什么了。  
“看来您不太习惯苏联的外交礼仪啊。”伊万神情自若地拍了拍怔在原地的阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，他的情人私下里的时候热情的不行，一到正式场合，遇到这样的事情就不知所措。不过这样子倒是有些可爱。孤高傲慢的苏维埃眯起眼睛，颇为暗示性地摸了一下自己的下唇，说道：“看来下次打招呼的时候，我需要入乡随俗。”  
“不，您误解了，我只是稍稍惊讶于您的热情，苏维埃先生。”  
如果是在私下里，这种久违的吻也许会让他有些意犹未尽。可是这是公众场合啊，如今骑虎难下的阿尔弗雷德咬了咬牙，要不是顾忌着外交影响，说不定英雄还会冲动的一拳揍上他假笑着的脸  
“愿我们的友谊永存。”伊万没有管还在言语交锋的上司，非常自然地挽过阿尔弗雷德的手，拖着他走到上司身边。  
“希望我们的合作，能让世界维持和平。”阿尔弗雷德又僵硬了一下，没有拒绝伊万的拉扯，而是配合地挽着他说道。  
又是相机的声音，此起彼伏的低呼声分外热烈，有质疑，有讨论，有争辩。  
阿尔弗雷德还维持着笑容的脸色有些僵硬，他不能甩开伊万，毕竟他们代表的是国家的形象。而伊万就是吃定了阿尔弗雷德利益至上的性格，借机挽着他的手向全世界示威。  
伊万就是在向全世界示威——从前，今天，未来，阿尔弗雷德只能是他的东西，这一点永永远远不会变。  
他们看上去关系极好，手挽着手跟随着沿着红地毯向前的上司们前行，唯有他们自己知道挽着的手进行了怎样的较劲。伊万维持着无懈可击的微笑，忍耐着阿尔弗雷德死死掐着他的手臂的疼痛，而伊万也狠狠捏着阿尔的手腕，几乎要把他的关节卸下来。  
“祖国们的关系还真是友好啊，您说是吧。”  
“哈哈，是啊。”  
众人纷纷看向看似亲密，面带微笑的祖国们，纷纷点头认同。  
“阿尔弗，他们说我们关系好呢。”伊万侧了侧脸，压低了声音，轻笑着调侃着维持着礼节性笑容的阿尔弗雷德。  
“……谁和你关系好了。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿，同样压低了声音说道：“蠢熊，你这是脑子坏了吗？这可不是开玩笑的，你不想要华约，Hero还想要北约的信任呢。”  
“我在你身边，你还需要什么北大西洋公约？”伊万轻哼一声，似笑非笑地说道。“共治世界，听起来不错不是吗？”  
“满口谎话。”  
伊万看着阿尔弗雷德对他的话明显不屑一顾的表情，也只是笑了笑没有作声。他无意识地用自己的拇指抚摸了一下阿尔戴在手上的指环，在心里轻轻地叹道。  
这不是谎言，亲爱的阿尔弗。  
多疑敏感，倨傲冷漠的苏维埃很难爱上什么人，但是一旦动情了……  
连心都可以掏出来，捧到他面前。

————————

英国 伦敦

午后温暖的阳光漏过油桐的枝叶落在地面上，精致的点心摆在英伦式庭院里的桌上，红茶的香气在空气中氤氲开来。  
下午茶时间永远是英伦绅士每天最惬意的时光，今日也不例外。亚瑟随手翻开报纸，端着香气四溢的红茶喝了一口。  
《BBC头条——苏联访美，美国与苏联在华盛顿机场激情热吻！这预告着两极格局终将结束？美苏终将联合？》  
这个标题隐隐挑战着亚瑟濒临崩断的神经，让他惊愕地瞪圆了他碧色的眼眸。  
而在他翻开下一页的时候，阿尔弗雷德和伊万激情接吻的特写占据了整整一个版面，这画面太过震撼，让亚瑟终于失态地把嘴里的红茶喷在了报纸上。  
“阿尔弗雷德——！该死的……你到底做了什么！”这天下午，英国绅士的怒吼声响彻了白金汉宫。

——————   
好莱坞的片场难得迎接了大人物。  
柔和惝恍的光线编织出五彩斑斓的迷梦，姑娘们的衣裙宛如花朵一样绽放，激越的音乐回荡在电影片场，音符在她们的裙摆上，大腿上跳动着。贵宾们看的如痴如醉，直到导演叫停，这性感热辣的一场才正式拍完。  
二楼的贵宾席上却发生着有趣的一幕。身着正装的苏联随行人员们都正襟危坐，或多或少的不敢看这豪放的舞蹈，姑娘们白色的大腿在眼前晃动着，挑逗至极的舞蹈带着直白热辣的诱惑。而伊万似乎看的很专注，他唇角扬着浅浅的笑意，在音乐结束的时候，他也象征性的鼓起掌来，完全没有想象中的因为不符合价值观而大发雷霆。  
这样的态度让美国的东道主们心里一宽，只有坐在他身边的阿尔弗雷德眯起了眼睛。他在伊万拍手的时候抬脚狠狠踹了一下他的椅子，这让猝不及防的伊万被迫后仰，连人带椅子向后移了一点。  
“我的举动有哪里失礼吗？尊敬的美国先生似乎不太高兴。”他没有生气的意思，反倒是笑着问道。  
“没想到艰苦朴素的苏维埃也会欣赏享乐主义的东西。”阿尔弗雷德非常自然地收回自己的腿，维持着端正的坐姿，只是语中习惯性带着嘲讽。他冷冽地睨了他一眼，压低了声音道：“看的那么入迷，是看上Hero家的姑娘了吗？说说看看上了哪一个，今晚就送到你床上。”  
“第二列第三位姑娘，她的眼睛很漂亮，动人的蓝色。”伊万倒是顺着阿尔弗雷德话说了下去，他似乎看不懂阿尔弗雷德阴晴不定的脸色，手撑着下颌弯起了他的眼眸。

“……好啊，看来安排行程的时候忘记考虑您的需求了，接下来的日子，Hero一定让你尝尝宾至如归的滋味。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地笑着说。  
“一脸想杀人的表情呢，阿尔弗。”伊万瞟了一眼自己的上司，他刚刚离席，和随行的人员下楼去和演员们合影留念。身边的美利坚合众国翘着腿，嘴角带着嘲讽冷冷地斜睨着他，那张他喜爱的面孔上浮现的薄怒清晰动人。  
“我好的很！倒是你，在办事的时候小心Hero抓到你风流的把柄……”阿尔弗雷德说到一半就想到伊万搂着女人的画面，语气中带着的戾气几乎满溢出来。  
阿尔弗雷德自从二战之后就变了很多，曾经那个青涩又意气风发的小家伙，如今变得多疑，敏感而锋利，他学会了把情绪掩盖在假面之下，学会了软硬兼施的手段。当然，他的所有成长都是用来对付他，为了冷战的那一套顺利实行。  
“醋意可真大，阿尔弗。”伊万毫不怀疑，他要是再刺激一下他占有欲极强的小情人，他就不能完完整整地回到莫斯科了。他带着笑的紫色瞳仁中倒映着阿尔弗雷德唇角冷冽的弧度，于是他忍不住伸出手去抚摸阿尔放在扶手上的腕子，用拇指轻轻摩挲。  
他轻笑一声说道：“……刚才我的话没说完，你的眼睛比任何人都动人。”  
他的蓝色眸子中充斥着骄傲凛冽，无边无际像是浩瀚的天空和海，年轻和自由让他野心勃勃，征服欲和霸道让他傲慢的理所当然。而这一双眼眸在凝视他的时候，伊万仿佛被卷入了漩涡，他的瞳仁中，幽蓝色的永不休止的活火焚烧着他的骨骼与精神。他的敏感与神经质，坚定与疯狂，那都是阿尔弗雷德特有的诠释。  
真是美啊。

“你以为我会把你该死的情话当真吗？”阿尔弗雷德偏开头，维持着自己冷淡的表情。  
“我对资本主义的享乐至上并没有兴趣，也许我可以认为你们安排的康康舞是想刻意塑造苏维埃风流成性的形象。哦，看你的脸色，我似乎猜对了呢……”伊万直起身，优雅地整理了一下自己的衣襟。他扫了一眼在和姑娘们拍照的上司，无所谓地挑了挑眉，又转过眼看向阿尔弗雷德说道：“……想拍摄我风流成性的证据，CIA不把你送到我的床上恐怕是不行呢，你说是吗，亲爱的阿尔弗？”  
低端的间谍手段和色诱统统没有用，阿尔弗雷德也从没抱希望。他听到伊万的挑衅，略有暴躁地转头面对站在他跟前，用阴影笼罩住他的男人。  
“……该死，你到底想干什么？”他压着声音，道：“反常地一口答应我来到美国，在机场进行那见鬼的亲吻礼节，还和我做出关系亲密的样子……”他微微提高了声音，语气有些颤：“有没有搞错，我们是在冷战！你以为你那一套和平竞赛能骗得了我？你的卫星，洲际导弹，哪一样是冲着和平来的？”  
阿尔弗雷德紧紧盯着伊万，那个他总是看不懂的，变幻莫测的苏联人。那个或许暴戾或许温柔，深情又无情的男人，在听到他的一席话时，居然意外地露出了些许惊讶和受伤的神情。在阿尔反省自己是不是太情绪化的时候，有个人打扰了他们的对话。  
“打扰了，苏联先生，赫鲁晓夫先生邀请您去楼下一起与他合影。”书记官颤抖着声音说道。  
本想说什么的伊万欲言又止，他微微叹了一口气，用指尖抚了一下阿尔的侧脸。阿尔像是被刺激到了一样，金色的眼睫毛不安地颤动着，薄唇似乎又要吐出伤人的话语。  
伊万以指尖点了一下阿尔的下唇，指腹的触感让阿尔噤声。伊万低下头，凑近他的耳边说道。  
“今天晚宴之后溜出来吧，我在这里等你。”

——————————

当晚的宴会主人是风靡美国的一位女性，被媒体称作尤物的她欣然同意了以她的名义举办一场晚宴，宴请远道而来的苏联客人。  
从未有那么多的好莱坞巨星和社会名流争相出席这一场宴会，所有人都对白令海峡对面的，意识形态完全不同的大国极其感兴趣。  
虽然伊万对应付热情的美国人稍微有一些心得，但是他被轮番轰炸了半个小时，也是有些头疼地找了个角落呆着，拿着伏特加自斟自饮。  
“您一个人吗？”火辣性感的女星端着酒杯就走向了伊万，本身她对于这一场政治晚宴兴趣缺缺，但她的上司对她说，美国对于苏联人而言，就象征着可口可乐和梦露，这让她骄傲无比。自信没有男人能够拒绝她的魅力的梦露笑盈盈地对着伊万举了举杯，说道：“伊万先生，我对苏联很感兴趣，您能不能给我描述一下呢~”  
“如您所愿，小姐。苏联的制度是优越的，社会主义让我以一个匪夷所思的速度发展起来。苏联人勤劳，朴素，安居乐业，他们过着公平，没有剥削的生活。”伊万说道：“共产主义，那是我为之奋斗的理想，发展到最后，我们将要创造一个没有国家之分的和平世界。”  
“呀，那可真是令人羡慕。”梦露微微有些惊讶地说道：“您知道，我们的报纸，把苏联人描述成三头六臂的恶魔，说他们手里握着核武器，随时乐意与美国进行一场核战争。”  
闻言，伊万似乎有所感触地笑了笑。他说道：“在苏联的国内，我们的媒体也将美国的资本家画的肥头大耳，愚蠢之极。”  
“您很英俊，一点儿也不像恶魔。”她用含情脉脉的眼神看着面前的男人。她情不自禁地向着伊万靠近了一点，去倚入他坚实的怀抱。  
阿尔弗雷德单手拽住伊万的围巾，把他狠狠地向后一拉，让女性的投怀送抱落了空。继而阿尔弗雷德用颇为不耐烦的声音催促着梦露：“梦露小姐，你该接待的人物在那一边，赫鲁晓夫先生想要见你。”  
“啊，可是……”  
“告诉你的上司。”阿尔弗雷德眼神里有种淡漠的凌厉。“别打他的主意。”  
被失礼的赶走的梦露第一次尝到了这样狼狈的滋味，但是出言的是她的国家，她多次在总统的晚宴上看到这个年轻人，而她的魅力对这位琼斯先生丝毫不管用。她咬了咬下唇，恋恋不舍地看了一眼伊万，而这个男人也丝毫没有留她的意思，而是灼热而专注地看着阿尔弗雷德。  
“你在一边看了我很久了，就是不来找我玩，万尼亚很寂寞哦。”  
“你不是和人家玩的很好吗？”阿尔弗雷德象征性地和他碰了个杯，口气不满。“虽然我知道苏联的娱乐不多，但也不至于扛不住这点诱惑吧。”  
“忍不住的是你吧，阿尔弗。”伊万叹了口气说道：“你的视线足以在我胸腔上开个洞了。不过，这么拆你上司的台真的好吗？总觉得，这些天你的上司可是处心积虑地想往我的床上送女孩子呢。”  
“如果你这样做了，就现在给我滚出美国。”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇自己的杯子，把残酒一饮而尽。他湛蓝色的眼眸染着些绮丽的风情，轻飘飘地瞥了一眼伊万，道：“难道你想来一场伤筋动骨的外科手术吗？”  
“……阿尔弗，别试探了。”伊万似乎了解他的心思，于是淡淡地笑了笑，说道：“我只有你一个。”  
阿尔弗雷德身体一僵，看了一眼伊万带着笑的淡紫色眸子，然后夺过伊万手里的伏特加一饮而尽。烈酒冲上他头脑的刺激让他脸颊温度急剧升高，双颊浮现出薄薄的红晕，意外的让人怜爱，他随意地抹了一下嘴角，恨恨道：“谁会信你的甜言蜜语，Hero又不是小孩子了。”  
说过那么多话，谁能分得清，什么是真心，什么是假意？  
这不是一段应该维持的关系，意识形态的差异，同为核大国的威慑，各自领着一个阵营分庭抗礼的立场。常年的对抗让阿尔弗雷德患上了严重的被害妄想，他觉得伊万的一举一动都有深意，他绝对是为了麻痹他而来，将会伺机在他柔软的地方狠狠地插上一刀，让他无法翻身。  
这种危机感让阿尔弗雷德无法相信伊万半真半假的甜言蜜语，可是他又深深为之动摇着，这种折磨让他快要疯掉。  
“阿尔弗，你怎么样才肯相信我是认真的。”伊万凝视着他，紫眸里流淌着冬雪初融的淡淡温柔。  
“想让我信你，是不是该有些投名状。”阿尔弗雷德挑起眉，凑近他说道：“比如，你是不是和中国走得太近了？”

————————

宴会接近尾声，其他人都乘车去了宾馆。除了两个溜出去的国家。当阿尔弗雷德甩开所有人，来到关闭了的好莱坞片场时，伊万已经在等他了。  
夜幕之上繁星闪烁，今夜天色晴朗，能够清晰地看到浩瀚的银河在天际蔓延成一条光带。伊万一身宴会正装还没有换下，脖颈上的围巾下摆随着微风轻轻飘舞。他漫不经心地玩着他手上的打火机，星光拉长了他的身影，整个人古典的宛如诗歌中寂寞的白桦。  
“所以说叫我来这个地方干什么。”阿尔弗雷德忽然想起了那一年的阿拉斯加，他穿过小巷见到伊万的场景。伊万·布拉金斯基，这个男人永远有着让他无法抵御的魅力，阿尔每一次都可悲地沦陷在这种令人上瘾的情绪之上，至今仍旧没有戒断。  
“来一根？哦，我忘了你不抽烟。”  
伊万为自己点烟的模样性感又冰冷，紫色的瞳仁在夜空下微微发亮。而阿尔弗雷德则是啧了一声，伸出手就摘下他唇角叼着的烟，丢到脚下踩灭。  
“我不喜欢闻烟味。”阿尔弗雷德如此理所当然地说道。  
“你是个喜欢莫名其妙发怒的小孩子吗？”伊万耸了耸肩，算是宽容地原谅了阿尔弗雷德的任性。  
“把我当小孩子可是会吃亏的，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德浅浅地眯起眼眸，他单手揪住伊万的领子，伸手一推把他按在墙上，以胜利者的姿态倾身吻了一下他还带烟味的唇。他的舌色情地舔舐着唇线的弧度，带着挑衅说道。  
伊万错愕了一下，随即以手搭上阿尔弗雷德的腰，打算加深这个吻。而这个时候，他却看见他的小英雄狡黠地弯起眸子，接着熟悉的痛感在他的小腹蔓延。  
“这里可是美国，Hero的地盘。”阿尔弗雷德收回了他的拳头，带着嚣张的笑容看着伊万一脸痛苦地揉腹部的模样，得意的仿佛一个恶作剧得逞的坏孩子。“让你在这里占到便宜，岂不是让我很没有面子？”  
很可爱。无论是诡计得逞后的得意洋洋，还是那种舍我其谁的嚣张任性。即使他做了什么过分的事情，也让人有种不舍得和他计较的感觉。  
“今天你对电影一直兴趣缺缺。”伊万看着阿尔在风中显得有些凌乱的发，忍不住伸手去帮他整理。在他的指尖划过阿尔耳廓的时候，他能看到阿尔的耳垂有些泛红。于是他轻笑道：“抛弃那一套官僚主义的作风吧，带我看看你真正想让我理解的东西。”  
“你怎么知道？”阿尔弗雷德都有些怀疑伊万是不是有读心术，他一直不满上司执意用康康舞试探的行为，他想要给伊万展示的，是真正的，属于美国的个人英雄主义的价值观。  
他们之间的意识形态之争分不清输赢，而阿尔弗雷德就偏偏想告诉他，他的坚持和正义。

“既然你这么想看，那就和我来吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德以个人名义投资了一部英雄主义的电影，也有片场的钥匙。一天的拍摄早已结束，片场静悄悄没有人，阿尔就带着伊万溜了进去。室外片场里还留着当天拍摄地道具，于是阿尔弗雷德就向伊万讲这个电影的剧情。  
“……主人公仗着一把枪冲进敌人的领地，他要救出自己的恋人，拯救世界于水火之中。”阿尔弗雷德翻出军帽往自己头上一扣，摆出了一个帅气的造型。星空下，他的蓝眼睛里有着比星辰还灿烂的光芒，他在说起自己喜爱的东西时，一点儿也不像平日里在外交场上的虚假和圆滑。  
冒险精神，英雄主义，他是富有传奇色彩的新大陆，他无所不能。  
阿尔弗雷德把拘束的西服脱了下来，然后从道具箱子里翻出了星条旗披在身上，爬上了集装箱。废旧的集装箱似乎成为了他的舞台，他手舞足蹈地演绎着他理想中的那个英雄，浪漫，传奇又强大，他似乎成为了故事里那个拯救世界的主人公，一举一动带着自信和理想的辉光，热烈的让人移不开眼。  
这样的阿尔弗雷德像一个太阳一般，温暖到几乎能灼伤人。伊万看着阿尔帅气地玩着道具手枪，做出一些可笑的，看上去幼稚极了的动作，而他的侧脸焕发的光芒非常的美，被风吹扬的国旗猎猎作响。  
“真是个伟大的英雄。”伊万即使平日里尽情地讽刺阿尔弗雷德的意志背后虚伪可笑的利益，却不得不承认阿尔弗雷德的初心和奋斗。  
在长期的冷战之中扭曲的，不仅仅是阿尔弗雷德。  
伊万想着，他的信仰也许也在这样的冷暴力之中渐渐地偏离了道路，他变得固执，残暴且一意孤行，可他不能乱，也不能后悔，无数双盯着他的眼睛在找他的破绽，只要露出一丝一毫的动摇，他和他背后的阵营就会万劫不复。  
他必须走下去，历史不容他回头。  
“我想成为这样的英雄，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德演完了一段，看着一如既往地凝视着他的伊万，不知不觉地叹了一口气。阿尔弗雷德似乎也清楚地意识到，他的正义早在冷战开始之时，就向着悲哀的地方偏移。他渐渐地信奉力量就是正义的那一套，他变得无情，残酷且利益至上。  
十多年过去，他们都被折磨的面目全非。  
“利益让你成为了一个依靠战争吸血的可怜虫，阿尔弗。”星光坠落在他的眼眸之中。  
“信仰让你成为了一个不停歇地运转的战争机器，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德反唇相讥道。紧接着，他单手一撑集装箱，从容地从上面跳了下来，披在身上的国旗潇洒地飘扬着。  
“为世界消灭危险可是英雄该做的哦~”他灵活地转了一下手中的枪，然后用道具枪的枪口堵住了伊万的心口。眼镜逆光，遮住了他凛冽的蓝眸，年轻气盛的英雄披着星条旗站在魔王的面前，似乎在宣告着什么。  
“最后的结局就是英雄打败魔王，Game over,I’m winner！”  
“所以，你要开枪吗？”伊万低头看了看阿尔弗雷德抵在他胸口的枪口，即使是一把玩具枪，伊万也能清晰地感觉到阿尔弗雷德一瞬间泄露出的敌意。他们之间难以消解的，始终存在的杀意。  
砰——  
枪响了。

阿尔弗雷德脸色不变地收回枪口，他推了推鼻梁上架着的眼镜，看着面前的伊万。空枪只有声音并不能造成伤害。但是他这一枪，几乎毫不犹豫。  
有什么好犹豫的呢，打败魔王拯救世界，本就是英雄的职责。  
“……电影的结局，英雄发现魔王是自己的恋人。”阿尔弗雷德把手上的枪丢掉，扯掉了身上的国旗。他已经不知道自己是不是还在演戏，也许是吧。他看着伊万紫晶石一样的眼眸，牵动了一下嘴角笑着说道：“所以英雄只能在魔王死后去吻他，在他的墓前纪念他。不过这个结局也不错不是吗，魔王已死，世界和平！”  
但是他的年轻锐气，似乎被什么东西磨平了，他忽的微微合起眼睛，疲倦在他的眉梢蔓延开来，常年的争斗让他背上了沉重的负累。  
伊万下意识地摸了摸自己的胸口，那一枪明明没有填装子弹，但是他莫名觉得胸口开了个洞，鲜血淋漓。  
接着，他看着星光下阿尔弗雷德的侧脸。  
他又为什么，露出这样即将寂寞至死的表情呢？

第二十四章 坠落的和平

1960年5月1日，红场上的人们正在欢度他们的劳动节，浑然不知一片来自白令海峡对岸的阴影已经悄无声息地来到了他们的上空。  
平静的天空传来炮响。  
这一架来自美国的U-2隐形侦察机在苏联境内被导弹击落时，和平就在此时，悄然坠落了

————————

克里姆林宫内部的晚宴上，气氛却冰冷一片。  
娜塔莉亚面无表情地切着牛排，她对面的冬妮娅垂着眼眸不发一语，波罗的海三国颤抖着坐在两侧，贵宾席上的王耀嘴角挑着一丝礼节性的浅笑，而伊万的脸色却骤然沉了下来。  
“我听说美国的侦察机在苏联境内被击落了，上司叫我来问问你的处理方案，我们好配合。”王耀端起面前特意为他准备的茶杯，抿了一口茶水，黑色的眸子里闪烁着意味不明的光芒，语气平和。  
“耀，一定要提这些扫兴的事情吗？”  
伊万平淡地用刀叉把肉排切割开，明明口吻柔和，动作却带着些凶残。立陶宛看了一眼伊万用力到发白的骨节，本想说些什么，却又噤声了。  
“我们确实想知道哥哥您怎么处理这件事情，毫无疑问，美国佬侵犯了苏联的领空！”娜塔莉亚放下刀叉，用她毫无起伏的冷清语调说道：“哥哥您应当给我们一个交代，也要让美国人，给苏联一个交代。”  
“我就说和美国佬和解行不通吧……”拉脱维亚自以为小声地嘀咕了一声，却被爱沙尼亚狠狠捏了一下胳膊。他立即瞟了一眼伊万的脸色，那双淡紫色的眼眸冷冷的不带一丝感情，唇角的笑意让人发寒。  
“大家似乎对我有意见呢……”伊万拿起餐巾拭了一下嘴角，站起身居高临下地看了他的加盟国们一眼，最后似笑非笑地望向王耀，说道：“中国，你也对此有意见吗。”  
“伊万同志，向帝国主义妥协这条路行不通。”王耀端着茶，微微仰起头看着表情冷漠的苏维埃。他和伊万的分歧最近越来越多，中苏的裂痕不仅仅是表面上的，这些他都清楚，然而中国绝不像苏联加盟国一样没有自己的话语权。  
行走在红色道路上的同志，如今已经偏离了他的理想，而王耀所要做的，就是把他拉回来。  
这件事情别人都做不了，只有中国能做到。  
“你曾经对我提起过，全世界的无产主义者，联合起来！而这条红色信仰的道路，你走偏了，伊万。”王耀冷静又清醒的黑曜石眸子中印出了伊万毫无表情的脸。如果是从前，王耀不可能当众给伊万没脸，然而这一次的事件能够非常清晰地表达美国的态度，如果苏联还是执迷不悟，王耀必须担负起打醒伊万的任务。  
否则，被拉着一起死的还有他们所有人。  
“这件事情我会给你们一个交代。”沉默良久，最终伊万瞥了一眼表情各异的加盟国，转身离席。  
娜塔莉亚放下机械的切割牛排的刀叉，瞥了一眼沉默不语的姐姐和捧着茶的王耀，继而提起裙摆，毫不犹豫地就往走廊追去。  
王耀看着兄妹两人先后离去的背影，也只是淡淡的苦笑。  
“耀先生真是辛苦了。”乌克兰温温和和地开口了，她向来胆小优柔，从不敢开口和伊万呛声，他们之中唯一能和伊万多说两句话的，也就只有任性又清冷的妹妹娜塔莉亚。作为姐姐的她甚至会怕她高大的令人仰望的弟弟，这不得不说，是一件很讽刺的事情。  
“这没什么。”王耀笑着回答道。

“哥哥——你还对他怀有不切实际的期望吗？！”  
走廊上远远地传出娜塔莉亚拔高了的声调，其中带着满满的愤怒和不解，继而是重物落地的声音。  
活了几千年的国家终于不情不愿地放下他温手的茶杯，扫了一眼都翘首望着走廊那头，却一个也不敢起身去那里的国家们，终于发话：“诸位不必担心，我先去看看情况。”  
他在接连附和的声音中起身离席，整理了一下自己的衣襟，向着灯火辉煌的走廊走去。  
王耀把所有的窃窃私语抛在身后，心里却不禁为他的同志感到悲哀。  
伊万认为他保护了他的家人与朋友，而他们却没有一个真心以待。  
曾经站在顶端的地方俯视过众生的王耀，非常清楚那是什么感觉。  
寂寞绝顶的滋味。

当王耀走到走廊尽头的时候，他看见银灰色发的少女愤怒而不解地瞪着伊万，右手高高扬起，却被伊万抓住了手腕。而紫眸的男人只是抿紧了嘴唇，简单地制住她冲动的行为。  
“娜塔莎，这件事情你不要管，哥哥会处理好的。”  
“你保证不维护他吗？我就是搞不懂了……”她咬牙切齿地吐出几个字句，好像有着深仇大恨似的。“为什么偏偏是阿尔弗雷德，他今天敢把飞机开进我们的国境，明天就敢往下丢核弹！他在骗你，哥哥，他是骗子，他满口谎言！那些都是假的！”  
“娜塔莎，我向来不喜欢别人逼迫我。”娜塔莉亚依旧在不甘不屈的挣扎，而伊万的眼神渐渐变冷，他因为U2事件本就心烦意乱，而娜塔莉亚的胡闹让他更加狂躁了。他眼眸微微变深，面色冷厉似乎要说些什么。  
而这一切都被王耀打断了。  
“娜塔莉亚小姐，请克制。”王耀走上前安抚似的拍了拍娜塔莉亚的肩膀，轻巧地掰开伊万捏着她的手指。  
黑发的男人脸上依旧挂着无懈可击的温和笑容，对着伊万说道：“伊万同志，你也应该冷静一下，毕竟咱们都是同一阵营的伙伴，有什么事情可以商量一下再拿主意。”  
“耀，一切如你所料，你很高兴？”伊万忽的冷冷地对王耀说道。“我的威信下降，你想越过我做点什么吗？”  
王耀一向不同意他对美国的政策，如今U2事件一出，王耀证明了他的正确。  
“您的揣测未免太不顾念中苏关系了。”王耀没想到伊万居然这么恶意的揣测，他被伊万这样的话也惹毛了。这个中国人平时淡然又平静，但是一旦被激怒，平日里和伊万关系不错的他也难免用起了反讽敬语，反击道。  
“恕我直言，伊万同志，您当惯了苏维埃，已经忘了自己是俄罗斯了吧。”  
“即使是耀，说这样的话我也会不高兴哦。”  
“不该是完全由您来决定苏联这条船的航向，有时候，您也应该听听大家的意见，不是吗。”  
“是否听取，那是我自己的事情，和中国无关。”伊万不得不正视王耀了，只是他依旧不悦地问道：“那么，假使是你，你会怎么处理？”  
“我所期望的是和平和稳定，但是假使有欺负到我头上来的事情发生。”王耀微微扬了扬眉，平静的眼底漾起了涟漪，继而化为傲骨铮铮的坚毅。他启唇微笑着说道：“犯我中华者，虽远必诛。”

——————————————————

为了即将在巴黎举办的四国首脑会议，弗朗西斯特地做东办了一个小型的私人晚宴。他的邀请函递到了华盛顿和莫斯科，两国正为了U-2事件争得不可开交，莫斯科甚至放话，如果华盛顿不给出一个合理的答复，将会抵制四国首脑会议。  
弗朗西斯最近头疼得要命，前阵子刚刚蜜里调油的美苏如今又剑拔弩张，好不容易看到和平的希望了，这下子世界又得暴露在核导弹的威胁下了。  
“费里西，哥哥我还真是头疼啊。”弗朗西斯和身边棕发的少年碰了一个杯，忧郁地看着众星捧月一般站在西欧众人中间游刃有余的阿尔弗雷德，他似乎在高谈阔论，众人都围着他连声附和，无论他说的多么异想天开，他们都报以掌声。  
“Ver~弗朗西斯哥哥在烦恼什么呢。”  
“诺，你看那边的伊万。”弗朗西斯对着伊万的方向举了举杯，示意费里西安诺看着那边。阿尔弗雷德始终不看伊万一眼，而伊万却始终盯着阿尔弗雷德，把玩着手中的酒杯，似乎在琢磨着什么，眼神深沉的让人看不透。  
“小费里西啊，哥哥我想要让这群家伙不闹腾，怎么这么难呢。”弗朗西斯扫了一眼正在苦闷地灌着啤酒的路德维希，他依旧没有在这场全是国家的私人晚宴上看到他的哥哥基尔伯特，看上去十分消沉。而弗朗西斯很清楚，路德维希已经被折磨的什么都不在乎，却始终用眼神的余光注视着他身边的这个小笨蛋。  
也许可以用小意大利说服德国。  
最近在尝试和路德维希接触的弗朗西斯难得地耸了耸肩，法德和解还真是个令人为难的话题。而他理想中的欧盟，似乎缺不了这个大块头。  
“苏联先生是想去美国那里吗？他为什么不去呢？两人只有坦率的交流一下，才能够理解对方的想法的。”意大利苦恼地说道：“恋人之间的误会如果不化解，会让人心碎哦。”  
“……恋人？小意你怎么会有这么奇怪的想法。”弗朗西斯像是见到鬼似的，他连声苦笑道：“如果这两个家伙是恋人，我宁可相信某天亚瑟的厨艺变得超一流。”  
“诶，不是吗，苏联先生看着美国先生的眼神……分明是……”

弗朗西斯看着伊万终于向着阿尔弗雷德走去。从不离身的围巾随着他的脚步飘扬起来，人们像是遇到了洪水猛兽一般纷纷避让他，最终空出了一条通往阿尔弗雷德的道路。  
“晚上好，苏维埃。”阿尔弗雷德毫无异样地看着伊万，他甚至还对着向他走来的男人举了举杯，冰凉的湛蓝色眼眸辉映着酒的色泽。  
“晚上好，美国，你这里似乎非常热闹呢，介意我也加入吗？”伊万随手从桌上拿起一杯香槟，扫了一眼周围的众人，最后在停留在阿尔弗雷德身边的日本身上顿了顿。“你交朋友最近越来越不拘小节了呢，珍珠港事件忘记了吗？”  
“别这么说，菊可是Hero听话的好朋友哦。”阿尔弗雷德大笑着拍了拍本田菊的肩膀，而黑发少年忍耐着他过大的力道，咬了咬唇恭敬地垂下了头。  
“是的，阿尔先生。”他谦卑地说道，藏在衣袖下的拳头悄悄地握紧，指甲嵌入了肉里。  
“也许在这里提起这个话题不太合时宜，不过美国，我想你也许该正面回答我一个问题。”  
“既然不合时宜就不要提，这是弗朗西斯煞费苦心举办的晚宴，Hero可不想扫兴。”阿尔弗雷德别开了脸，顾左右言他。  
“前几日有一架美国间谍侦察机闯入苏联领空，这个举动实在太无礼，于是我家就把他打下来了。”伊万这么轻轻松松地说道，他弯起眼眸甚至笑了笑，看着阿尔弗雷德侧着的脸和晦暗的表情，似乎在等待他的说法。“不知美国对此有什么解释呢？”  
“哈，那可真是大误会。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻地挑起嘴角，脸上的晦暗褪去，变成一片爽朗的神色。他说道：“那是Hero家用于气象观察的飞机，确实是在苏联内部失联了，气象局还到Hero这里抱怨过，原来是被贵国打了下来，这是误会，误会。”  
“哦，美国居然如此关心我家的天气，真是让人意外啊。”伊万眯起了眼睛，完全不信这种可笑地说辞。他似乎有些厌倦了阿尔弗雷德那一套打马虎眼的说法，话锋一转，单刀直入道：“可是我俘虏了那一名美国飞行员，他全都说了哦……包括他所进行的间谍活动。”  
阿尔弗雷德脸色一僵，他似乎没有料到飞行员还活着，在他的预想之中，应该是壮烈牺牲的飞行员与飞机的残骸不足以构成证据才对。  
“从1955年就开始进行的间谍活动，这种不断侵犯苏联领空的行为，万尼亚不能容忍哦。”伊万冷锐的紫色眼眸锁住了阿尔弗雷德的眸子，迫使他也注视着他。而金发的国家似乎也只是陷入了短暂的怔楞，很快就反应了过来。  
“我不认为这是错的。”他凝视着伊万，挑起嘴角说道。  
“你在破坏戴维营精神。”伊万威胁地眯起眼睛。“我势必要重新考虑是否参加五月十四日的四国首脑会议。”  
“哈？如果你认为我会为了一次会议，许诺把自己的手脚捆绑起来，那你就大错特错了。”阿尔弗雷德理所当然地说着，他似乎觉得自己情人的要求相当的无理取闹，甚至可笑。他深知现在苏联的克格勃依旧像一颗钉子一样扎根在美国社会的方方面面，在间谍活动上，两方都无法去谴责对方，只不过这一次他做的有些过头了，堂而皇之地入侵了苏联领空而已。  
他不认为这是什么重要的事情，甚至对于伊万的过激反应有些不解。  
“我可以把他看作是——你的宣战吗？美利坚合众国。”伊万冰冷的语气仿佛寒冬，酷烈又无情，只有他自己知道，在说出这句话的时候他忽然感觉一阵刻骨的灼痛，缓慢又残忍地刺着他的心口，仿佛在嘲笑他的天真。

伊万看着阿尔弗雷德年轻又锐利的面容，看着他嘴角满不在乎的微笑，涌动的焦躁又袭上他的心头。阿尔弗雷德从未信任过他说的一切，从未放弃过冷战，他一切虚假的甜言蜜语，都是为了放松他的警惕。  
满口谎言，真假难辨。  
而娜塔莉亚说的是正确的，他确实因为虚无缥缈的情爱，做出了些他自己看来都荒谬的事情。他居然天真地相信美国佬会与他有一样的想法，叫停冷战，共治世界。而现实狠狠地打了他一巴掌，人家从来没有放弃过对抗，甚至在随时随地地找他的破绽，以便一刀致命。  
“宣战，这当然不可能，我怎么会在你我关系缓和的时候做出这样的举动？”阿尔弗雷德对伊万过重的措辞感到讶异了，他忽的就变得不安了起来，本来没当回事的神态也有些改观。他湛蓝色的眼眸中带上了些郑重，沉吟道：“好吧，讲道理来说，我家的飞机误入你的领空……”  
“呵，误入？”伊万嗤笑一声道：“纠正一下，是侵犯。”  
“即使是侵犯你的领空又怎么样呢，要知道，你家的卫星可是无时无刻不在拍我家的情况，我为什么不能用一点小手段来回敬呢？伊万，冷战的一套想必你也熟悉吧，又有什么理由，什么资格来质问我？”  
随着他的话语，伊万的脸上渐渐地浮现出失望。  
那是一种可贵的信任错付之后，心底也冷了的感觉。  
阿尔弗雷德抿起嘴，他知道他又说错话了，可他不理解为什么伊万会用那样浸透了寒冷和失望的眼神看着他。  
他们斗了那么久，他从伊万眼里看到过敌意，欣赏，杀意和爱意，可是从来没有过这种像是厌倦的神情。  
也许他似乎是厌了他这样的满口谎言，厌了这样的外交辞令和背地阴私。  
“既然你不肯道歉，那我们也没什么好谈的了。”  
“……伊万，万尼亚，别生气，我想你应该理解我们各有各的立场。”高傲的阿尔弗雷德第一次在和伊万谈论外交的时候软下了口气。  
一旦想象到伊万和他翻脸，阿尔弗雷德就觉得他不能忍受这种相当于精神虐待的待遇。在体会过情人给的甘美和激情后，他就像个吸食鸦片的瘾君子一样，乐此不疲地投入到这一场游戏里去。  
于是他踯躅着，开始犹豫是否要换一个口气说话，甚至去安抚一下伊万。  
可是伊万的接下来的话语，却让阿尔弗雷德浑身一颤。  
“也许你从来都不曾珍视和平，美国，我为此做出的努力在你看来也许不值一提。”伊万放下了手中的酒杯，他忽然感觉从骨髓里透出的冷意，蚀骨的痛感让他想要发抖，但是他忍住了这种战栗感，依旧倨傲地凝视着阿尔弗雷德。  
既然对方没有在乎过这一切，那么他也不用在乎吧。  
眼眸里渐渐地染上了些疯狂，伊万冷淡的微笑也变得残虐起来。  
“我从未否定过和平，我也乐意迎接和平……当然，我也从没有否定你。”阿尔弗雷德注意到了伊万的小动作，最了解他的敌人的阿尔弗雷德意识到，强悍的北方雪国，是在颤抖。  
阿尔弗雷德再也无法镇定下来，他意识到自己将要失去什么，他的大脑一片空白，可是他却又不能那样承诺伊万——不进行间谍活动，不防备苏联。  
那怎么可能呢？国家安全永远是一切。  
“伊万，除了这一点，也许我们可以谈一谈其他方面的合作。”阿尔弗雷德下意识地去抓伊万的手腕，而伊万则是随手一甩，就让他抓了个空。  
“法国，十四号的首脑会谈我不会出席，请美利坚先生去和空气交谈吧，也许它会听你讲述你所谓的和平。”伊万先是转了转头对弗朗西斯说道，继而讽刺地看着阿尔弗雷德：“今后，我不会陪你玩过家家了，阿尔弗雷德，不，琼斯先生。”  
“谁他妈和你玩过家家——”伊万居然把他们之间比作过家家，这让阿尔弗雷德克制不住自己的怒气。  
“好了，我们之间也没什么可说的了，就此别过吧。也许你将会获得一个大礼，琼斯先生。”伊万转过身，似乎打算离席。  
绝对不能让他这么离开。  
阿尔弗雷德这样想着，把手上的红酒杯狠狠地丢到他的脚边，清脆的破裂声让伊万成功地停住了步伐，转过头维持着冷淡又礼貌的表情看着他。  
“给我站住！万尼亚你敢这么走，我他妈就制裁你，回来把话说清楚！”  
“那就尽情制裁吧，苏联从来没有怕过美国的手段。”  
“什么意思？”  
伊万掏出一个小型文件袋，拆开封口，抽出一沓里面的照片，上面全都是间谍机照到的苏联境内照片。他讥讽地勾起嘴角，把手上的照片往阿尔弗雷德方向狠狠一摔，雪花一样的照片纷纷扬扬地打在猝不及防的阿尔弗雷德身上。  
照片散落在他的脚底，金碧辉煌的灯照出了阿尔几乎空白的表情。阿尔弗雷德有生之年从未体会过这种完全懵住，几乎不知所措的感觉。  
“意思就是……”伊万把文件袋往地上一丢，拍了拍手上的灰尘，对着站在凌乱的照片中央的阿尔弗雷德说道：“我们完了。”

第二十五章 墙的两端

雨幕中的柏林依旧朦胧而忧郁。细雨毫无声息地落入泥土之中，石板路缝隙中的青草顽强地探出头来，又被人碾在脚底。老旧的建筑依旧是压抑的深灰色，被雨水润湿后有种沉默的美，披着斗篷的人们在见到军人腰间别着的枪支的铁光时低下头，步履匆匆地走过。潮湿的空气中弥漫起了战争的气味，浓郁的让人喘不过气。  
边境站已经初步搭建起来，170公里的铁丝网硬生生将这个饱经战火的城市分为两半，苏联的军队堂而皇之地驻扎在附近，似乎在等待着谁的命令，而在书记官笔挺着站在灰色的小楼外很久，才听到了里面的传唤声。  
“阿列克谢，你进来。”  
温淡平和的口吻，放在男性身上过于柔和，却没有一个人敢于小觑这个声音的主人。名为阿列克谢的书记官擦了擦虚汗，推门进入了小楼。  
“关于柏林墙一事，西德那边有反弹吗？”伊万穿着苏联军装坐在椅子上，他的膝盖上放着一个深红色漆制手风琴，他正在用一块白色的布细细地擦拭上面的灰尘。他一边漫不经心地问着话，一边调试着乐器，凌乱不成调的音符从他修长的手指下流淌出来。  
“西德那边暂时没有消息，但是……据情报来说，美国朝野震动，并且对克里姆林宫提出强烈抗议。”阿列克谢书记官推了推眼镜，不安地看着他的直属上司。“伊万阁下，您的下一步指示呢？”  
“阿列克谢，我记得你参加过二战。”  
“是的，我在斯大林格勒跟随过您，又随您参加攻克柏林的战役，当时亲眼目睹您将苏联的国旗插上柏林国会大厦。”  
“哦？当时你是跟着我啊。”伊万的声音似乎有了些变化，似乎是保养完毕了，他停下了擦拭的动作，抬起头蹙着眉看着他。“我最近偶尔会回忆起二战时期的事情，斯大林格勒，易北河，柏林……但是却又并不想看到那张该死的脸，你说，美国人怎么都那么的愚蠢，让人烦躁。”  
“阁下。”他小心地看了一眼伊万的脸色，见他紫色的眼眸看向蒙蒙细雨的窗外，侧脸覆盖着光和影，显得格外立体。“属下也偶尔想起二战时期，在易北河会师的时候，我们和美国人在夜色和篝火下唱歌跳舞，那真是个奇妙的国家，啊不……我的意思是热情的非常讨厌……”  
“可以说实话哦，我不会生气的。”伊万似乎提起了兴趣，笑眯眯地看着他。  
“您知道的，胜利在即的人难免会有点得意忘形，更何况有时间放松神经呢，我和战友们唱着喀秋莎，唱着山楂树下和白桦林，他们冲上来拉着我们一起跳舞，碰杯，分给我们自己的储备粮，对着我们傻瓜一样的笑。有些美国人会一点俄语，于是就用那蹩脚的，错漏百出的俄语向我们问候……啊，我并不是怀念我们的敌人，我只是……”  
“觉得美国人非常讨厌，无论是声音，笑容还是夸张的举动，一切都该死的让人难以忍受……却又偏偏忘不掉，对不对？”  
“……您似乎非常理解这种感觉。”  
“真是讨厌的家伙。”他颇为神经质地自言自语道：“暖热的气候和体温，让人着迷的微笑，擅自灼痛别人却又从容地抽身而退，也许折断他的双腿就跑不掉了吧，炸平了美国，他会不会露出惊惶恐惧的脸呢……”他想了想那样的场景，偏过头像是孩子一样笑了，浑然不顾身边书记官的毛骨悚然。  
他自从U-2事件后再度开启了冷战模式，苏军复员，增加军费，召集高级军事顾问会议，甚至任命新的驻德司令，很快，他收到了对面的回应，一样的防备与竞争，正如他习惯的那样。  
苏联叫停冷战的计划已然破产，和平幻影已经被打破，美国绝不可能如此安逸下去。随之而来的，会是来自被欺骗的苏联更加疯狂的报复。  
银发紫眸的男人自若地微笑，只有他自己知道，苏联超大国的癫狂模式已经开启了。他眼底沉淀着的是极度的狂热，凝视着桌上摆着的地球仪时，落在美国版图的目光几乎灼烧起来。  
阿尔弗雷德，美利坚合众国，我的阿尔弗。  
不乖的孩子总归是要受到惩罚的，而万尼亚最擅长这样的事情了哦。  
伊万撑着下巴望向远处的铁丝网，那一道柏林墙隔断了东西德相思相望的目光。他又何尝不是这样的，在这样阴郁的雨天独自一人思念着情人灼热的笑和体温，思念他该死的残忍和带毒的吻。手风琴音色悦耳，却又三两声不成调。  
在这冷灰色的铁幕之下，连国家都不曾幸免，爱情又有什么理由苟延残喘。

————————

阿尔弗雷德已经到了柏林整整三日了，他拒绝了西德政府为他配备的随从，扮成普通人整日徘徊在边境站附近，似乎在寻找着谁。他很清楚伊万也来到了这里，只是从不出现在柏林墙边境。  
金发的美国人烦躁地扶了一下船形帽，胸口金色的徽章说明了他的功勋，可是这显著的辉煌却没有办法让他见他的情人一面。前一日他企图通过边境站混入东德的计划失败，而在这个敏感的时间点，他提出的和伊万见一面的申请又遭到了东德那边的驳回。  
“那家伙又在发什么疯！”阿尔弗雷德盯着着桌上不通过的文书，似乎想要把那一张纸戳一个洞。堂堂美利坚居然被拒之门外，这话说出去都丢人，可苏维埃那家伙连续否了他三份见他的申请，他也只能受着，没有任何办法。  
来自东德政府的回函被他毫不留情地丢进火里，忽明忽暗的火光照在了他湛蓝色的眼眸里。这些日子，阿尔弗雷德异常焦躁，自从上次弗朗西斯宴会上，伊万当众甩了他一堆照片转身就走后，他再也没有见过伊万。  
随之而来的，是对方寄来的冷若冰霜的外交辞令，以及疯狂扩张的军备。  
“随随便便就和我说‘我们完了’，也不问Hero到底答应了没。任性也要有个限度吧。”阿尔弗雷德抱怨着，娴熟地把手枪填装满子弹，别在腰间。  
天下那么大，还没有什么地方，是阿尔弗雷德不敢闯的。  
只不过在见到他之后，是给一个吻还是送上一枚子弹，那就不可预知了。

柏林的夜空难得的晴朗，点点繁星散落在天幕之上，柔和的宛如丝缎。而阿尔弗雷德却试图在晚上做一件非常不可思议的事情——连夜翻过柏林墙。  
他早就打探清楚了伊万的驻军位置，甚至知道那个人的住所，多日的徘徊让他踩好了点。可是就在实施的这一天，他接近柏林墙的时候，忽的听见了一阵悠扬的手风琴旋律。  
一个熟悉的身影背靠着铁丝网，微芒斑斓的落在他的肩膀上，银发似乎也被星光点缀，漫着薄薄的柔光。苏联的军帽压在凌乱的发丝上，中央那一颗红星格外醒目，白色的围巾垂在身侧，下摆随着微风微微摇动。他手里抱着一架深红色的手风琴，手指灵活地弹奏出美妙的旋律，来自异国的陌生调子悦耳极了。  
他拿着手风琴的模样古典雍容，又有十足的浪漫。俄国人把诗和音乐印入骨髓，看似粗暴，实际上又有着刻骨的美。手风琴的风箱在拉伸之时，旋律流淌在安宁的空气之中，潮湿的气味覆在鼻翼，他似乎能隐约闻到伊万身上馥郁的酒和冰雪气息。  
对方似乎没有注意到他的靠近，启唇用俄语低唱，舒缓的旋律被他柔和的声线演绎，温柔的不可思议。伊万说俄文时候性感极了，他的卷舌音非常独特，尾音有阿尔弗雷德熟悉的上扬。多少次午夜缠绵，伊万无数次附耳在侧，就是用这样丝丝入扣的音调送他上的高潮。

Я касаюсь твоих золотых волос（我抚弄着你金色的发）  
Ты вдумчивый взгляд на атаки（迎着你的沉思目光）  
Слушать мы рассказа березка（倾听我们故事的白桦）  
В холодную ночь под сурдинкой лирический（在寒夜低声地吟唱）

他闭起眼就可以想象出背对着他的伊万现在的表情，合着眼眸，银色的睫毛在星光下微微颤抖，无数次吻过他的菲薄嘴唇吐出优美的音节。阿尔弗雷德站在冷灰色的铁丝网另一端，湛蓝的眼眸中印出了他宛如白桦树一样的身影。  
他没有隐藏自己的脚步声，军靴敲击地面的清脆响声混杂在了音乐之中。  
这个距离他不可能没有发现。  
阿尔弗雷德这样笑着，抽出了腰间的手枪，抵住了伊万的脊背。  
“真是个粗暴的见面礼，美国。”冰冷的硬物穿过铁丝网眼抵住他，危险的气息从墙的另一端透过来，而伊万似乎并没有因为背后抵着他的枪管而动容，他弹奏的乐曲戛然而止，柔和的声音骤然凝冻。  
“我可是特意来见你的，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德看着面前阻隔他们的铁丝网，难得有一种非常想拆掉什么的冲动。“如果我不用枪对着你，你八成会落荒而逃。”他顿了顿又接着说：“看样子你今天心情不错，这是你家的歌？叫什么名字？”  
“没想到美国对我家的歌也有兴趣。”伊万答非所问。  
“别误会，我可听不懂俄文这种发音奇怪的语言，不过音乐倒是没有国界。”阿尔弗雷德看见伊万从容地转过身面对他，围巾的下摆在背后摇晃着。  
伊万脸上带着奇妙的表情，似乎有庆幸也有遗憾，最后他弯起嘴唇，说道：“那就好。”  
“你说什么？”阿尔弗雷德似乎没有听见伊万的自言自语，下意识地问道。  
“没什么，这首歌你想听下去吗？”伊万没有管阿尔弗雷德抵在他要害的手枪，泛着铁光的枪管明晃晃地指着他的心口，只要一扣扳机就能打穿他的胸膛。他低下头随意弹着，断断续续的音符从他指尖流泻。  
“如果你想唱给我听的话。”阿尔弗雷德在伊万紫晶石一样的眼眸中看见了自己。  
即使伊万还被枪指着，但是两人却在心照不宣中达成了短暂的和平。伊万只是轻笑了一声，哼起了调子，而阿尔则是出奇有耐心地去分辨伊万的每一个音节。

Может, она ждет весна（也许它在等待着春天）  
Ледяное поле, белоснежка и превратиться в песня（冰原的白雪也化为歌声）  
Он опять вспомнил в нас（也许它又回想起当年的我们）  
Суровые времена напоминает войну（想起战争的严峻时光）

伊万唱的专注，温热的吐息声透过铁丝网传递到另一端的阿尔弗雷德那边。阿尔下意识地伸出手，却只能抓到冷的铁。他们的呼吸声近在咫尺，仅仅是一个拥抱的距离，可是却被这高高的柏林墙阻隔。

Разве пушки разжечь пожар（难道枪炮燃起的烈火）  
И мы остановили на центральный（又要横亘在我们中央）

够了……别唱了，万尼亚。  
阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴却蓦然失声，最终闭上眼沉默了下来。他嘴上说着听不懂俄文，实际上怎么可能听不懂呢。为了研究他的对手，他在笔记本上记满了密密麻麻的俄文字母，多少个夜晚挑灯夜读，就为了理解伊万的只言片语。  
阿尔弗雷德忽的想起了二战时期易北河畔的会师，那时正是四月，晚风送来和煦的暖意，他们围坐在篝火旁边谈笑，即使柏林归属的争端摆在他们面前，在战争结束之前，他们依旧能够以同盟的形式拥抱。伊万递给他一小瓶子伏特加，他仰头灌了下去却被呛出了泪，于是那个男人就笑着把他搂进怀里，在篝火下抚着他的金发和脊背，合着苏联人庆祝的欢歌，在他耳边唱着异国的歌。  
他唱的是什么？  
Б……ере……зы？（白桦林）  
阿尔弗雷德终于松开手，让手枪自由落体。他两只手都攀在了铁丝网上用力摇晃，似乎想要用他与生俱来的怪力拆掉这堵该死的墙。  
见鬼！无论是坦克还是导弹，给我把这玩意碾平！  
阿尔弗雷德知道自己正在冷静着发疯，他要过去，去东柏林那边，他要揪着他的领子狠狠地打他一拳再忘情地吻他，怎样都好，用吻，用情话，用身体把那家伙留住。  
不然，那家伙就疯了！  
伊万忽的停了弹奏，似乎是克制不住地伸出手似乎想要抚他的脸，可是冰冷的柏林墙横亘在他们之间，让伊万如梦初醒。  
他后退了两步，轻柔地唱出了最后一句话。

Березы, березы,（白桦啊，白桦）  
Лесная березка прошипеть……（林中白桦沙沙响）

“……好了，今天就放过你，美国。”伊万把手风琴恢复原状，收敛起眼眸中徘徊不去的温柔，换上冷若冰霜的讽刺笑容。似乎是最后一丝温情被释放了出来，他眼底现在留下的全都是嗜血的疯狂。  
“给你三分钟，离开这里，否则我会把警卫队喊出来把你打成筛子。”他说完背起了手风琴，像是那天在宴会上一样，毫不留恋地转身。忽的他听到了铁丝网剧烈摇动的声音，这迫使伊万回了一下头。  
“万尼亚……苏维埃！Fuck！给我站住！”阿尔弗雷德攀着带倒刺的铁丝网努力地往上爬，他根本不管手心被铁丝扎破流下血来，犀利的眼眸死死地望着他，里面的执着足以焚尽一切。  
以他对伊万的了解，现在的伊万几乎处于疯狂边缘，刚才他的眼神宣告了一切。赤色的苏维埃若是狂化起来，可不是那么简单能够摆平了，他势必会把世界席卷其中，拉着全部国家和他一起走钢丝。  
只有两条路，毁灭别人与自我毁灭。  
“……阿尔弗，停下你愚蠢的举动，否则我会开枪。”伊万的眼神剧烈波动了一下，继而他毫不犹豫地举起枪，森冷的枪口对准了手脚并用试图爬过柏林墙的阿尔弗雷德。  
“别想阻止我，万尼亚。”他身手矫健，手攀过的地方已经被铁丝扎出了血痕，现在他几乎是全身的重量都附在了铁丝网上，并且还在持续地向上攀爬。  
砰——  
阿尔弗雷德微微一偏头，子弹斜擦着他的脸颊划过，留下一道血痕。如果那一颗子弹稍微偏移轨道，就能打穿他的脖子。  
“哈，百发百中的苏维埃居然也会打偏……”他似乎读出了这一枪里蕴含的不忍，自信又骄傲地笑着，他冲着伊万说道：“难不成是对Hero还……”  
“不要逗我发笑，美国。”  
话还未说完，伊万嗤笑一声，毫不犹豫地抬手一枪。子弹迅疾地划破空气，流星一般向着年轻的国家而去。  
正中手腕。  
“打断你的四肢，你就不会过来了，多么简单的方法。”伊万的眼眸几乎被疯狂的神情占据，他端着枪的手很稳，但是却掩盖不了他对于阿尔弗雷德想要越界的行为的极度恐惧。  
如果阿尔弗雷德真的破坏了他刻意立下的壁垒，强行拆除他的冷漠和防备，那他就一败涂地了。  
“哈……等着我过去，我得阻止你发疯！”阿尔弗雷德的血顺着铁丝网往下流，他的左手软软的垂下，手腕上有一个被子弹贯穿的血洞。他费力地喘息着，压抑住疼痛的闷哼，凭借右手和腿脚的力量继续向上艰难的挪动。  
“呵，你阻止不了的，美利坚。”伊万的侧脸宛如冰霜冻雪一样，他明明是在微笑着，但是唇角的弧度冷的让人窒息。身后已经有被枪声惊醒的苏军全副武装的围拢在他的周围，而他随手向后一挥，制止住他们齐齐对准阿尔弗雷德准备射击的意图。  
“万尼亚，够了，这一次Hero会放下对准你的枪，和平还有实现的余地……”  
“你以为我会相信你吗？满口谎言的阿尔弗，利益至上的美利坚，看来你的右手看来也不想要了。”残虐的神色覆上了他的面目，伊万淡紫色的眼眸几乎变成墨紫色，他抬起枪口对准了阿尔唯一支撑身体的右手，拇指扣上了扳机。  
他紫钻一样的眼眸里映出了阿尔弗雷德辉日一样的金发，他的身影在星光下居然有种殉道英雄的悲壮美，湛蓝色的眼眸执着的望着他，美的让人窒息。  
砰——  
这一枪只擦过了他的腕骨，但是这足以让阿尔弗雷德无力支撑，摔落在西柏林的那一边。伊万深吸一口气放下枪，看着阿尔弗雷德费力地爬起身来，双手软垂着站在柏林墙的对面，军服上染着尘土和血。  
他的军服被铁丝刮破了，铁丝网上仍旧有着触目惊心的血痕，滴落的鲜血陷入泥土之中，变成暗红色。  
他修长的手已经被鲜血染成红色，而他浑然不觉，眼底的哀恸有种绝望的美，但是依旧掀动颤抖的嘴唇，迫使自己冷峭地讥讽道：“没想到天不怕地不怕的苏维埃，居然害怕我爬过这一道柏林墙！这听起来真可笑啊。”  
“随你怎么说。”伊万把枪扔到地上，扬手对着士兵们吩咐道：“现在盯着不许他爬过来，当然……也不许伤他一下。”  
“还有，阿列克谢。”伊万顿了顿唤道。  
“阁下，有什么命令？”书记官被点到名，立即出列敬礼。  
“明日，把铁丝网加固，然后砌上水泥墙。”伊万瞥了一眼那一头的阿尔弗雷德，冷声说道：“今后，不容许任何人非法出入东柏林。”  
“……你现在是彻头彻尾的疯子！伊万·布拉金斯基！”  
“拜你所赐。”  
伊万转过身，赤色的围巾划出一道弧线。他随意的向后一摆手向远处走去，这一回他没有回头。  
第二十六章 加勒比海危机

1962年10月15日，美国获悉苏联在古巴安置导弹，古巴导弹危机爆发。

———————————

“祖国，根据U-2飞机的情报，我们确信，苏联在古巴布置了导弹发射场。而这些导弹，毫无疑问的在对准美国。”  
显示屏上放大的照片正好是导弹发射场，看情形已经基本完成，随时可能投入使用。也许它出现在苏联境内不足为奇，可是这一次，这样令人窒息的威胁竟然出现在了拉丁美洲，他向来当做后花园的地方。  
阿尔弗雷德紧紧地盯着荧幕，湛蓝色的眼睛中映出的是铁灰色的导弹发射架。这种东西他在国境内的试验场看过多次，可是此时他却感觉到锥心透骨的威胁，就像被人用枪顶着脊梁骨一般，他感觉全身每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着，颤抖着。  
“我们目前已经发现了六个中程导弹发射场，苏联只要轻轻地一按电钮，那么毁灭性的武器就会袭击我们的城市……”  
阿尔弗雷德自诞生以来从没有与死亡如此接近，他甚至感到了死神的黑色羽翼已然笼罩在他的头顶。与自己分庭抗礼的超级大国若是真是下了狠心拿他的命，他能够做到的也只有拖着苏维埃乃至全世界下地狱。  
甚至来不及感到悲哀，愤怒与战栗麻痹了他的神经，被伊万拿着毁灭性武器威胁，他连质问都不需要。  
问什么？问那个已经接近疯癫的家伙，是不是真的要杀了他吗？  
“古巴的位置太重要了，猪湾行动是一场荒谬的闹剧，这让这个国家离我们越来越远，甚至去寻求红色苏维埃的帮助。然而我们的忽视终于导致了糟糕的结果……我们将要对这个结果负起责任。”总统沉重而缓慢地说着，下意识地瞥向目前最有发言权的祖国，毕竟那关乎他本身的安危。  
阿尔弗雷德的镜片反射着冰冷的光，他眼里映出的是军事专家模拟出的洲际导弹路径——这不能再糟糕了，按照苏联布置的导弹射程，美国大部分城市都被笼罩在范围之内。别说华盛顿了，纽约，佛罗里达，芝加哥，硅谷，只要白令海峡对岸的那个疯子想干，他随时能够给他的国土来一场全面彻底的核打击。  
届时，他将在蘑菇云中毁于一旦，而白令海峡的对面，将开始持久的狂欢。  
而伊万，他会为了美利坚从地球的版图上消失感到欣喜若狂吗？那是当然的吧，毕竟他们可是处于冷战中，做梦都在希望对方毁灭。  
“祖国，面对这种威胁……美国必须采取措施，否则我们将要陷入毁灭的漩涡。”上司紧绷的肩膀微微垮下，他的脸上有着显而易见的疲倦。

阿尔弗雷德没有理会显然在征询意见的总统，而是翘起了腿，抱着臂，嘴角带着嘲讽地看着一张张的照片。  
自柏林墙一别，他就知道苏维埃想要做点惊天动地的大事情。而他确实也紧紧盯着最终在柏林撤手的伊万，他对他的宿敌再了解不过了，凭伊万的性格，绝不会就此善罢甘休。而苏联对古巴的援助看上去只是在正常地发展盟友，互相拉锯，争取小国的立场，向来是他们最常玩的赌博游戏。  
只是这一次，伊万开了一场豪赌，肆无忌惮地把整个世界都作为筹码掷上赌桌，以他独有的凉冰冰的笑容，邀请他来参加这一场游戏。他们把自己的性命捏着当做筹码，去赌对方是否会下手。  
这场赌博，一旦开局，覆水难收。

窒息一样的沉默弥漫在了监控室，所有人大气也不敢出，注视着自始至终没有说一句话的祖国。他们最终把目光落在了金发蓝眸的青年身上，那是阿尔弗雷德，年轻又骄傲，凭借绝对实力踏上角逐世界霸权舞台，世界之大无人可及的美国。  
“中程弹道导弹，发射基地……干的真是漂亮，苏、维、埃！以为我会就此认输，让你肆意妄为吗？”阿尔弗雷德忽的冷冷地笑了，他的笑意越发扩大，唇角高高地扬起，露出天真的有些残忍的表情。他微微侧了侧脸看着精神紧绷的专家和上司，嗤笑道：“诸位，难道苏联佬把核弹头对准你们，就让你们吓得站不住了？先生们，不要忘记，美利坚合众国也是个核大国啊，他能做到的事情，我——同样能够做到！”  
“我们一脚踩在了核战争的边缘，如果稍有不慎，世界会陷入一片战火……”上司叹息一声，问道：“那您的意思是？”  
“苏维埃想玩核战，OK，那Hero就陪他玩~”阿尔弗雷德转过身把手臂放在椅背上，手指漫不经心地敲着椅子，发出清脆的响声。  
他像个孩子一样，用几乎狂妄的表情蔑视一切，冰冷而犀利的蓝色眸光宛如迸溅的星火，蕴藏着极为激烈又凛然的情绪。他似乎已经没有任何伪装的心思，越发扩大的癫狂都写在了脸上。  
“不就是一场赌博吗？双方手上都有筹码，我赌得起。”残忍暴戾的杀意蔓延在他的瞳仁里，这种冰冷的恐怖让接触到他眼神的每个人都纷纷躲闪，往日笑意朗朗的祖国如今却无比陌生。  
仿佛是某个疯狂的开关被触动，他忽地站起身，张开双臂绘声绘色地描述着：“告诉他，美国同样有布置在土耳其的导弹，若是他敢轻举妄动，Hero同样可以送他下地狱！”他顿了顿，似乎想象出了那种场景，脸颊上浮现出病态的红，他笑道：“届时，蘑菇云在莫斯科腾起，一切都灰飞烟灭……哈，那一定是Hero看过的最好看的烟花了。”  
“……这未免太过冒险。”  
“冒险？Ahh——也许吧，先生们，新大陆的冒险精神已经从你们的血脉里消失殆尽了吗？美国人何曾畏惧过强敌？常年的安逸让你们缩手缩脚了吗？列宁格勒，斯大林格勒，圣彼得堡……他的骨骼和内脏，我会在一瞬间——全部毁掉他。就是拿我自己来换……又有什么呢？”他像是个得到糖果的孩子，偏过头细数着苏维埃的城市，口气天真却又残酷，却让人无端觉得，他真的是认真的。  
“祖国，请您冷静！”肯尼迪的口吻带着令人安定的力量，他身边跟着的CIA特工头头强尼似乎接触到了总统的目光，微微有些犹疑地看着情绪已经开始不对劲的祖国。  
“他想杀我，我为什么不能毁了他？”阿尔弗雷德的湛蓝色眼眸里一片灼灼的火焰，疯狂的几乎能毁灭一切，冷静与利益权衡在无形的恐怖面前崩溃了，被冷战折磨的尖锐又多疑的阿尔弗雷德，想着的全都是怎样拖着该死的苏维埃下地狱，即使把全世界拉下水也在所不惜。  
“现在，带我去核基地，然后通知国会，四小时之内把对苏核打击的议案通过！全世界的美军基地进入备战状态，打下古巴！”阿尔弗雷德随手把搭在桌上的军服外套往身上一披，用一种绝对命令的口吻说道。  
此时驴象之争全是狗屁，国会的吵嘴也丝毫不能阻拦他，他甚至觉得，即使世界就在十几个小时之后走到尽头也无所谓了。  
亲爱的万尼亚，Hero就是死，也要咬断你的喉咙！  
依旧是甜蜜的昵称，却带着令人胆战心惊的杀意。  
“……对不住了，祖国。”强尼叹了口气，以他迅捷的身手制住背对着他们正在走出房门的阿尔弗雷德，抬手对着他就是一剂镇定剂。  
金发蓝眼的青年微微睁大了眼睛，似乎没有想到会被属下以这种粗暴的手段阻拦。冰凉的药液输进他的血管里的时候，他挣扎着把空掉的针筒拔了下来，试图狠狠地给强尼一拳，却被这种足以药倒大象的剂量逼得趔趄几步，栽在了强尼的身上。  
“……住手……放我去……”  
“您真的想杀了他吗？”强尼无奈的看着祖国无力挣扎的模样，他脸上的憎恶竟然如此浓烈，像是强烈的爱意到达绝望时演化成的绝对恨意，痛苦又鲜血淋漓。  
他想起几年前在阿拉斯加堵截祖国的场景，那时的阿尔弗雷德义无反顾地拿枪对准自己，就是为了维护他的宿敌。曾经与现在构成了极为讽刺的对比，那肆意狂放的逃亡还历历在目，如今却又举枪相对。  
美利坚和苏维埃，荒谬到可笑的一对情人。  
于是特工头头像是安抚小孩一样地拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“您不需要恐惧，也不需要不安，好好睡一觉，我们——您忠诚的国民，会帮您处理好一切，我的祖国啊，您只需要像以前那样笑着就好。”  
阿尔弗雷德往日碧海晴空一样的眼眸中笼罩着浓浓阴翳，他听不见心被碾碎的声音，也来不及祭奠死去的过往，他只是尝试着抓住什么一样地微微伸出手，却握住了一片空无。  
有什么东西从指缝处溜走了，再也回不来。  
最终他睁大了眼，湛蓝色的眼底似乎留存着什么濒临崩溃的东西，最终碎在了颤抖的眼睫间。  
药性发作，他最终无力地垂下了手臂。

————————————

在王耀步入位于莫斯科郊外的伊万私宅的时候，那个银发紫眸的男人正在他的花园里为向日葵浇水。他手执花洒，晶莹的水珠落在这些含苞待放的花朵上，花苞鲜嫩无比，看来是得到了精心的培植。满园的金黄色让花丛中的男人神情温柔且平静，连笑容都显得纯真，让人完全不能相信他做出了怎样疯狂的事情。  
似乎加勒比海的乱局不是他一手主导一般，他精心修剪着他的花朵，爱抚着柔软的花瓣，在黑发的中国人逐渐走近的时候才懒懒地问了声好，算是打了招呼。  
毕竟他们在会议上吵得那样厉害，冷漠和僵持在他和王耀之间频繁发生，就这一次王耀来到莫斯科也出乎他的意料之外。  
“如果是来阻止我的，那么请回。”伊万在王耀欲言又止时似乎洞穿了他的心思，平静地说道。他随手摆正了自己的围巾，微风掠过他常服的下摆，让厚实的大衣衣角微微摇曳。  
“伊万，你还是一如既往的固执。”  
“这只是一场军事博弈，在古巴布局，是我扳回劣势的唯一方法，任何人都不能阻拦我。即使是你，耀。”  
依旧是温淡平和的声线，浑然不像那个浑身浴血的苏维埃。他把所有的血腥都藏在了那一张虚伪的笑脸之后，把子弹藏在了满园的鲜花之后，流泻的阳光笼罩在花海之上，似乎营造出了虚伪的和平景象。  
东方人随意地整理了一下袖口，漂亮的黑曜石眸子中映出苏维埃半张脸笼在光芒下的场景。光落在他的发肤之上，让东欧人的侧脸更加白皙，浅淡的紫色眼珠似乎有着琉璃般的光芒，他手执着几朵向日葵的模样温柔的不可思议，让深知他本性的王耀扬了扬眉。  
“你接下来打算做什么？”  
“当然是看看那位Hero先生会做些什么~”伊万的尾音有着止不住的愉悦，一旦提到了阿尔弗雷德，他似乎连眼底的光芒都盛了。他孩子气地向着王耀摇了摇手里的花朵，笑着问道：“耀，你觉得向日葵适合阿尔弗吗？金色的，温暖的花朵……我很喜欢这些花，这里的花都是我为他种下的……”  
“执迷不悟。”东方人摇了摇头，用他家乡的成语淡淡地叹了一声。“如果阿尔弗雷德知道把导弹摆在他家门口的家伙还摆出这样一幅深情的姿态，他会……”  
“会作呕吧，我知道的。”伊万微微眯了眯眼眸，苍白的脸颊上浮现出了一丝病态的微笑。“毕竟我是多么希望那位英雄快点入土，讨厌的美国人即使是呼吸也会占据资源，或者让他完完全全的臣服在脚下也不错呢，屈辱地跪着仰望我的阿尔弗雷德……是多么的美啊。”  
“……恕我直言，被您爱上真是个恐怖的事情，对于阿尔弗雷德，我深表同情。”王耀头疼地揉了揉额头，看向伊万隐藏着深深恶意的紫色眼眸，表面的纯真和内在的血腥，让伊万越发的复杂难懂。阴晴不定的脸色，随着兴致而来的宠爱与摧毁，让喜怒无常的苏维埃越发的难以相处。  
“阿尔弗喜欢这样，他是个沉迷危险游戏的坏孩子……”伊万一边说着一边自顾自地抱着花向花海深处走去，而王耀也叹息着摇摇头，跟了上去。伊万摇曳的向日葵乖顺地躺在他的臂弯里，托起花朵的姿态轻柔的不可思议。“虽然是个孩子，但是他那把世界玩弄鼓掌之间的态度，那样的嚣张和狂妄，总是让人想要摧毁啊。”  
“带我来这么远做什么……”王耀本不以为意，直到他看到了花海尽头立着的石碑。他先是微微睁大了眼眸，辨认着上面的英文，在读出的一瞬间，他就骤然失声了。

Alfred·F·Jones.（阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯）

王耀下意识地看了一眼伊万，却接触到他宛如冬雪一样的紫晶色眼底，亘久不变的狂热。  
他忽然感受到了苏维埃爱情的恐怖，深入骨髓的浪漫与至死不休的占有欲，得不到的东西宁可摧毁。他的爱意让他用核弹对准情人，让他在赌局开始的时候，就预备好了属于那个人的墓地。  
“我会杀死他，United States……即使要付出残酷的代价。”  
伊万把怀里抱着的向日葵放在了碑前，掠过向日葵的风似乎也是金色的。这让人想起那人永远如同美洲原野一样灿烂的金发，和他永远年轻强健，生机勃勃的躯体。银发的男人似乎笑了，他自言自语道：“只要杀死他，美国就可以属于我吧。霸权，威信，财富，还有更多的——这个世界将会是我的。”  
伊万着迷地抚摸了一下自己亲手刻上去的英文，情人的姓名让他唇齿间都萦绕着缠绵的音节，他温柔地吻过石碑，像是亲吻他的挚爱一般。  
王耀，这一位阅尽千帆的曾经帝王用清醒却又冷酷的眼神看着这一切，他知道伊万·布拉金斯基现在彻底的疯了。  
第二次柏林危机之后，他越发的冷酷，铁血与傲慢，他开始频繁地挑剔中国，疯狂地扩张军备，偶尔他能窥见伊万带着血丝的紫色的眼，里面冰冷而荒凉。宛如一片广袤的雪原，蔓延着西伯利亚的风雪，再也没有温情把它融解。  
他详尽而周密地计划着把导弹送入古巴，从猪湾事件之后就循循善诱，把左右摇摆的大个子拉进了自己的阵营。他有着超乎寻常的冷静，却做着疯狂的事情，自私又暴戾的苏维埃终究是个糟糕的独裁者，一个崇拜暴力美学的狂热政权，理性处于岌岌可危的边缘，而感性却是一团乱。  
比起利益至上的美利坚合众国来说，苏维埃更为危险，更需要警惕。  
“……停止它！停止你的计划，在你彻底把世界搅的一团乱之前，苏维埃同志。”  
“在美国面前让步，苏联不提供这种服务哦~”  
伊万耸了耸肩，笑着说出残酷的拒绝，他似乎失了和王耀聊下去的兴趣，开始望着他亲手刻上的名字，说着零散的俄文音节。  
话不投机半句多，王耀深知劝阻陷入癫狂的苏联是多么难的事情。他下意识地扶住墓碑支撑住自己微微有些摇晃的身体，大跃进和自然灾害的余韵让他的身体濒临崩溃，他剧烈地咳嗽了起来，扶着墓碑慢慢地靠坐下来。  
就在他坐下的时候，他像是看到了什么令人惊讶的东西一样，微微错愕地睁大了眼。

Иван Брагински(伊万·布拉金斯基）

他在墓碑的反面写了自己的名字，一笔一划的俄文字母，冷锐的锋利的现实。  
亚欧大陆的铁幕牢牢地阻隔了两个人，而伊万则是疯狂到试图用核弹去轰塌它，让诞生与终结毫无区别。霸权，野心，持久的对抗，不融的坚冰，所有的一切全都会蒸发在席卷而来的灭亡之中。  
而他们终于有理由，把墓志铭写在一起。  
“耀，如果真的走到了那一步……”伊万柔和的声线蓦然响起了，他的目光漫漠，似乎在隔着铁幕遥遥望向远方。  
他说道：“如果你还能活下来的话，把我和他埋在一起。”

————————  
“Hero又不会跑掉，强尼，如果你认为我还是你的直属上司的话，就把束缚带解开！”  
“您这是在为难我，祖国。”  
特工小队把守着密闭的室内，他们精神高度紧绷，防备的仅仅是一名年轻的金发青年。室内没有任何利器，窗户被铁钉严丝合缝地钉住，而对方的双手还被束缚带反绑在椅子上，这简直逃无可逃。  
亲手把祖国药倒并且看管起来的特工先生似乎看到了自己一片黑暗的未来，等到事件结束，他的CIA生涯估计也要到头了，因为在他的面前拼命挣扎的祖国先生，正在用一种杀人的眼光看着他。  
于是他苦笑着叼上一支烟，也不点燃，只是借此安慰一下自己。他不得不出声道：“您最好还是放弃，因为预想到了您的怪力，束缚带用的是最高强度的生物纤维。”  
“你们在违背我的意志！崇尚民主的美利坚，居然依靠这种手段限制祖国的人身自由。”阿尔弗雷德的镜片下是冷冽又无情的湛蓝色眼眸，他褪去平日的爽朗与热忱，彻彻底底地暴露出作为超级大国化身的傲慢。  
“我是奉命行事，好吧，我知道您的意思……”被阿尔弗雷德的眼神逼迫的强尼举起双手，以示服从，他的眉眼间全是无奈。“这本是最后的手段，我并不想这样对您，可刚才如果随了您的意思，现在世界大战就爆发了。”  
“现在我已经冷静下来了，接下来我们需要与该死的苏联佬交涉，我必须出面。”阿尔弗雷德扯了扯手腕上的带子，不动声色地打量着周围，他用不满的口吻说：“我以合众国的名义发誓，如非必要，我不会一时冲动去找苏联佬麻烦。或者，你们也可以不放——朝鲜战争之后我主动卸下军权，不代表我现在手上还没有牌。”他话锋一转，冷声道：“怎么，想试试看这个后果吗？”  
“恕我直言，您对此的态度太过激烈了，这不利于交涉，这也是总统的意思。”  
“我想我有必要和上司通个电话。”  
“这是您的权力，请便。”强尼盯了他良久，最终挥了挥手，让荷枪实弹的下属们退出房间。他烦躁地又为自己点上一根烟，手中的打火机明明灭灭，清脆的声音是这压抑沉默的环境中唯一的声响。  
他并没有为他连电话，而是吐了一口烟圈，在阿尔弗雷德质询的目光中，像是下定决心一样地问道：“现在是以我个人的名义询问，您到底想要对苏联如何呢？”  
“毫无疑问，炸平苏维埃。”阿尔弗雷德随意地一扯嘴角，冷笑道。  
“我跟了您这么些年了，真话假话还是能辨别的出来的。我想听您的心里话，接下来，您想做什么？”  
“……我必须亲眼见到古巴现在的情况。”阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，说道：“没有人比我更了解苏维埃了，我们现在需要掌握主动权，只有这样我才能立于不败之地。”  
特工凝视着金发青年的眼眸，刚才感情用事，敏感易怒的祖国如今竟然以超乎寻常的冷静注视着他，其中蕴含着不可动摇的强大自信。而强尼听的懂他看似冠冕堂皇的话语里，隐含的深深执念。  
他还是想和苏维埃见上一面，无论结果如何。  
“……快到换班时间了，我先去外头买杯咖啡提提神去。”强尼忽的打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼角，一副困极了的样子。他叼着烟轻轻地跺着脚，手里的打火机落地的声音被他的脚步声掩盖，继而滚落到阿尔弗雷德的脚边。  
“我得把那群小兔崽子带去训训话，十五分钟之后就回来。”他用皮鞋尖踢了踢，把打火机移到阿尔弗雷德可以够到的位置，手指间的香烟落下扑朔朔的灰。  
阿尔弗雷德垂下眸子看了一眼那一枚小巧的打火机，继而微微错愕地看着强尼，那个男人微微弯着背，眉宇间莫名的染上了沧桑。他对着他耸了耸肩，像多年以前第一次见面一样吹了个口哨，当年他自诩优秀目中无人，见到年轻的祖国时依旧狂妄，却被更加嚣张的祖国教训了回来，心甘情愿地给他当个跟班。  
他是什么时候变成保姆，开始帮着到处惹祸的祖国收拾残局的呢？好像已经有些记不清了。  
十几年了，岁月不饶人啊。他这样微微叹着气，从一个跟着阿尔弗雷德的小队长，他一路爬到这个位置，他在苍老，而祖国依然眉目如旧。他清楚地见证了阿尔弗雷德是怎样从朝气蓬勃一步一步变成这样淡漠狠戾的模样，甚至能够数清苏维埃给他的心上留下了多少伤痕，又多少次令他心花怒放，缠绵往昔如今痛入骨髓，怎么可能要求阿尔弗雷德全然冷静呢。  
人们往往认为国家无所不能，而他们确实强大又可靠，只是国家的化身依旧是以‘人’的模样出现，又怎么能说他们没有心呢。  
强尼掐灭了烟头，打开了密码门走出软禁室。他深呼一口气，能够做的他已经全做了，剩下的就是阿尔弗雷德自己的选择。凭着对自家祖国的了解，强尼苦笑着想，如果不努力一把，他能甘心吗。  
跺脚的频率，摩斯电码，指的是这扇门的密码吗。  
阿尔弗雷德在看到强尼从内部打开了那扇铁门离去，开始费力的够脚下的打火机，他用自己的怪力把束缚带撑到极限，指尖堪堪够到脚底，随即他啪一下点燃了打火机，烧断了手腕上的束缚。  
自从加勒比海的危机发生之后，他从未如此冷静过，也从未这么明确自己要做些什么。铁门打开之后，他扫了一眼周围，果不其然，看守他的特工被强尼带走了一半，以阿尔弗雷德的身手，闯过这样的关卡并不是很有难度的事情。  
撂倒最后一个人后的阿尔弗雷德对着身后响起的警报声微微一笑，啪的一下打着了火机。清脆的响声让他眯起眼睛，对着横七竖八躺着昏厥特工的走廊自言自语道：“谢啦，强尼，我的老伙计，等着Hero的好消息吧。”

————————————————

U-2飞机极其隐蔽地掠过古巴的边境，入侵领空。  
自从古巴导弹危机开始，美苏像是达成共识一般，纷纷采取了极其强硬的手段，摆出了在加勒比海争个你死我活的架势。世界从未如此接近毁灭，双方数次徘徊在按下核按钮的边缘，只要诸多环节的一个枢纽出了错，这个世界就会陷入疯狂的第三次世界大战。  
阿尔弗雷德坐在驾驶座上操纵着间谍机平缓地掠过古巴的上空，摄像机不间断地拍出一张又一张照片，亲眼见到的时候，他更加胆战心惊，苏联的导弹发射场已经基本完善，随时可以投入使用。  
“……按他的性格，至少在Hero眼皮底下运了几万苏联人过来，核弹头八成被他握在手里，不，是一定，他容忍不了其他人碰他的东西。”  
导弹发射场就在附近，他必须再去看一眼苏军的布置。阿尔弗雷德沿着预定的航向谨慎地飞行着，一切正常。  
于是他稍稍放松了一些，随手整理了一下浅咖色军服的领口，那里别着独属于他的五星上将军章熠熠生辉。然后他摸到了自己颈间戴着的银链子，他心里一动，把那根链子往外抽。  
他自从和伊万闹翻后就摘下的戒指，完好无损地被他穿在链子上，一直戴在身边，那银色的勿忘我花纹依旧清晰可辨。忽的他感觉到自己有些可笑的恋旧情怀，昔年独立战争时期的军服和枪被他好好收在了仓库，宿敌送的戒指还颇为郑重地戴在身上，最贴近心口的地方。  
“原来Hero是个傻瓜啊。”他这样自言自语，却微微翘起唇角，表情颇有些自我嘲讽的幽默。湛蓝色宛如晴空的眼眸里有些遗恨也有些释然，似乎想起了那些能让他反复品味许久的过去。  
伏尔加河的波光，斯大林格勒的枪声，青苔，冰原与冻土，冷的雪和灼烫的伏特加酒，他想起阿拉斯加的钟声与极光，苍莽天地下最贴近自然的狂欢。易北河畔，柏林墙外，友与敌，拥抱与对峙，最后都化在了缠绵的吻里。  
“是时候返回了。”他最终深深地看了一眼这冷灰色的导弹发射场，自言自语道：“再不回去，被发现了可就糟糕了。”  
我从未出口的，掩埋在火光与硝烟，长夜与冬雪里的秘密。  
对你的狂热的迷恋与爱。  
也许永远也不会说给你听。

——————————

“伊万阁下，有一架美国的U-2飞机入侵古巴领空，请指示！”  
身着苏联军服的银发男人正站在监视器前，紫晶石一样的瞳仁里映出隐约的飞机的影子，他微微压了压军帽，锋锐的眼眸中一片冰冷嘲弄。他菲薄的嘴唇微微张合，最终勾出一个无情的笑。  
“美国的间谍机，啧，这种小伎俩，还想用几遍？”他这样冷冰冰的口吻莫名的有些渗人，一身笔挺的军服让苏维埃的戾气更甚，刀光与炮火磨砺出的残虐气息笼罩在他的周围。  
“苏维埃阁下……您……”古巴的化身站在他的身边，因为对方令人生寒的语气而畏畏缩缩。但是在盯着美国飞机的时候，他的眼中透出清晰的憎恨。  
“我知道你的感受，古巴。”他弯起眼眸，用甜腻柔和的口气说着凉冰冰的话。“这一次我也是打算给美国一个教训哦，既然对方送来了开胃菜，那么就把它打下来吧。”  
瞄准，正对目标，发射！  
导弹一击即中，监视器上的飞机宛如断了线的风筝一般坠落下来，连着尾部一串流火，栽进了导弹发射场附近的丛林。  
“干得漂亮！”古巴激动地涨红了脸，忍不住以拳击掌，憋出了一声快乐的呐喊。“该死的美国佬，猪湾行动之后……我就知道他们不是好东西。”他转过头，用憧憬和期待的眼神看着银发紫眸的男人说道：“是您救了处于水深火热中的我，苏维埃阁下，感谢您。”  
“不客气哦，毕竟除掉企图搅乱世界的任性家伙，让世界插遍苏维埃的红旗是我应该做的。”伊万已经懒得掩饰他的野心，紫眸中满满的侵略和征服欲让人脊背发寒。他宛如恶魔一样地微笑着，引诱道：“来，和我一起去看看美国人的飞机拍到了什么有趣的东西。”  
当他们站在废墟附近时，飞机起的火已经被浇灭。军事专家指挥人拆卸飞机机体上的完整部分，并且寻找黑匣子，伊万斜倚在军用车边，漫不经心地看着这一切。  
“找到了什么有用的东西？飞行员的身份查明了吗？”伊万随手整理了一下自己脖子上的围巾，用他柔和的声音问道。  
“阁下，我们没有找到飞行员的尸体，他可能跳伞……”  
“这不可能。”伊万说道。“我们都看清楚了，没有跳伞的迹象。”  
“那就是坠机之后，飞行员依然存活，并且在我们赶来的短短时间内逃掉。”对方蹙起了眉，颇为不可置信地说道：“但是被导弹正面击中，按理说存活的可能性太小了啊……”  
伊万忽的一怔，他想到了一个荒谬的可能。  
他蓦地推开挡在他面前的专家，疾步走向飞机的残骸，扭曲的铁门已经被灼烧得漆黑，他垂目一扫，似乎还能看到蜿蜒的血迹。一切都被烧的焦黑，伊万却毫不在乎的动手翻找着，似乎在确认什么。  
最终，他在变形的座椅底下，看到了一枚铁质的徽章。  
他不禁屏住呼吸，从一片灰烬之中捡起它，放在手心辨认。即使被灼烧了一半，他依旧能清晰地认出，这个属于谁。  
美国空军五星上将，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。  
“我亲爱的……”伊万不禁把徽章凑到唇边轻吻，病态的狂热涌入他的血管，他的眼眸蓦地变成暗紫色，仿佛无光的深海，形成足以卷入一切的漩涡。他温柔地呢喃着某个人的名字，语气甜蜜亲昵的宛如呼唤爱人。  
而他的表情却是冷静中带着些许疯狂的，无人知道那阵癫狂在他心里扩散至何种地步，他微笑着把残损的徽章别在自己的左胸口，和自己的党章并列。  
他忽的开口，语气竟然带着些许兴奋：“阿列克谢，现在带人把导弹发射场这一片完全封锁，我要找一个人。”  
“请问是什么样的人？”他忠诚的书记官问道。  
“金发蓝眼，一个讨厌的美国人。”伊万的声音宛如倾吐情话一般的温柔，只是内容令人毛骨悚然。“不用抓他，完全封锁，断掉他所有后路，逼到发射场附近。呵，我要他自己送上门来。”  
“本想等到拿下美国再把你抢过来……看来现在不用了，那就早点成为我的东西吧，我亲爱的。”

他用拇指抚摸着左胸口残缺的徽章，温柔的仿佛抚摸情人的脸庞。  
“你逃不掉了，阿尔弗雷德。”

第二十七章 自投罗网

广袤夜空宛如丝绒一般，宁谧柔和，繁星如缀，微光抖落一地。  
驻扎于此的苏联军人在夜色下继续忙碌着，所有的物资运输有条不紊地进行，战争迫在眉睫，而他们正处于风暴的中心。从每个人沉默却又严肃的脸上都能清晰地看出他们的决意。  
负责登记运送物资军车的军官正在拿着表格大声地用俄文念着姓名，让被念到的人来他这里登记领取通行证。他的语调颇为不耐烦，眉眼间充满了焦虑，这种情绪似乎也感染了士兵们，他们都板着脸似乎下一秒就会奔赴战场。  
“库耶维奇·密尔克拉伯格。”  
“在，长官！”充满活力的年轻声音在他的身边响起。  
苏联军官漫不经心的抬起头，对方流利的俄文让人听起来很舒服，于是他多端详了两遍面前的士兵。他保持着标准的军姿，头发规矩地束在了军帽里面，在暗淡的夜幕之中，苍白的脸上嵌着的碧蓝的眸子烨烨生辉。  
“这是你的通行证，有点面生啊，你是哪里人？”也许是出于好感，军官用钢笔在登记表上写着俄文字母，不禁多问了几句。  
“长官，我来自圣彼得堡。”年轻人对答如流，对他敬了一个礼道：“虽然刚刚来基地，但是保证完成任务！”  
“很好！去吧，下一个——”  
阿尔弗雷德整理了一下自己身上苏联军服的领子，这是他枪杀了一个单独行动的士兵，从他身上剥下来的。粗糙的面料让他穿的格外不习惯，尤其是还容易摩擦到伤口，要不是他用绷带包了好几圈，说不定血就能透过衣料染红一大片。他随手把通行证揣进口袋，调整了一下皮带，这种时候他就格外感谢CIA的临时易容术，那足以让他稍微把明显的美国人特征遮掩起来。  
今天晚上正好是军车出外运送物资的时候，这是脱离敌营千载难逢的好时机。  
鬼知道那群苏联佬为什么那么执着，简直和猎犬一样，哪儿有腥气就往哪里钻。  
毕竟是个超级大国，只要国力强盛他的伤口都会很快愈合，阿尔弗雷德忍耐着血肉生长的刺痒，被迫靠着集装箱缓了缓呼吸。他忽地感觉到一阵气血翻涌，下意识地用手捂住嘴，才把呕吐的欲望压制了下去。  
他苍白的脸上逐渐浮现出病态的晕红，伤后消耗太大也让他的身体有些撑不住了，可他还要尽力假装健康，至少伪装到成功脱离险境。  
当他的飞机信号消失的瞬间，佛罗里达的军事指挥处怕是疯了一片。  
见鬼的苏联佬，Hero不陪你们玩了。  
临时军区的停车场里已经灯火通明，阿尔弗雷德正在随大流的地检查轮胎和汽油，身边的士兵有些检查完毕了已经倚着车开始交谈。再过三十分钟，他就可以正大光明地通过关卡，远走高飞。  
“编号316，这是你的车钥匙，记得先检查一下车的情况。”大块头的军官丢给他钥匙，还凶巴巴地在他的肩膀上拍了一下。“士兵！打起精神！”  
“是，长官。”正好被拍到伤口处的阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口凉气，用着超出常人的忍耐力才压抑住了吃痛的呻吟。  
忽的，停车场的入口处一阵骚动，他依稀听到了军官对某人的敬称。那个拍了他一巴掌的大块头军官口气顺从的不可思议，一点也听不出刚才的凶悍。  
“大家好像很忙的样子呢……辛苦了唷。”熟悉的柔软声线在不远处响起，伴随着众人低低的惊呼和此起彼伏的问候声。  
阿尔弗雷德死也不会听错那个声音的，那个人心情愉悦的时候尾音会微微上扬，说俄文的时候卷舌音会连读，像是故意欺负他听不懂一样。  
他陡然明白为什么白天会有那种规模的苏军在搜捕他了。凭借伊万对他的了解，只要他在现场遗落了些许蛛丝马迹，他就能够轻易地判断出他曾在那架飞机上。  
那今夜放松的警备也是……该死的，这是陷阱。  
他下意识地用眼角的余光去瞥，他久违的宿敌依旧身着军大衣，踏着高筒军靴，微微侧着的脸上挂着标准的假笑，星光坠落到他的银发上，竟然有种分外的美感。  
他看样子是来巡视的，跟随着引路的军官不紧不慢地走过几个士兵的车边，询问着他们的任务路线，被长官问候的他们激动得脸色发红，应答也格外响亮。  
伊万的脚步声一点一点的接近，阿尔弗雷德下意识地按住轮胎，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，思索他现在就冲上车，不管不顾地飚车出去成功的可能性有多大。  
脚步声在他五米之外停住了，接着他听到伊万用他平稳而冷凝的声音说道：“现在我需要抽调一些人手随我去发射场那里做事，十五分钟就可以结束，不耽误你们的发车。”  
没有……被发现？  
阿尔弗雷德心里一动，这种随时暴露的危险让他精神紧绷。凭借对伊万的了解，他很确信他现在已经一脚踩进了他的陷阱，却又迟迟不下最终的审判，这种感觉极度难熬。  
“所有人，集合！”军官用着俄文命令道：“听候长官指示！”  
银发紫眸的男人以右手点着下颌，看着面前集结的士兵。他似乎什么也没发现似的，随手指了指右边的一列的五个人，微笑道：“右边第一列所有人，和我走。”  
阿尔弗雷德他早就把平光镜摘了，用CIA的方法稍微易容了一番，只要不仔细观察，他坚信在模糊的夜色下，甚至连亚瑟都难以认出他。  
然而这对于格外熟悉他的伊万有效吗？  
伊万带他们走向导弹发射场，那里深夜已经关闭，只有外围的驻军看守着。而伊万的身份极高，他带着的人就无条件放行了。  
阿尔弗雷德观察着走在他们前面，不紧不慢的苏维埃化身。他久未见面的老情人依旧冰冷而傲慢，宛如终年不化的西伯利亚积雪。于是他下意识的把手按在了腰间的手枪上，盘算着如果现在就拔枪对他的后背来一下子值不值得。  
“我忽然想起那件事情不需要办了，你们可以去完成自己的任务去了。”伊万忽然转过身，对着他带出来的士兵们说道。  
闻言，士兵们纵使有百般疑惑，但是服从命令毕竟是天职，听话地迅速离去。阿尔弗雷德压了压军帽，打算跟着其他人一起离开。  
伊万却忽地向他这里走来，逼近的压迫感另阿尔弗雷德眼神一凛，而伊万像是什么也没有察觉一般肩膀擦过阿尔弗雷德的左侧。  
近距离嗅到他身上酒与血气息的阿尔弗雷德却蓦然睁大双眼，心跳霎时紊乱。  
银发的男人擦身而过，围巾的下摆带起风拍打在他的身上。  
还是没发现……？  
苏维埃蓦地伸出手，闪电一般牢牢地抓住了他的手腕，绝对霸道的力道让人无法挣脱，冻雪似乎在他的眼底冰融，俄罗斯人眸子里充满了势在必得。  
阿尔弗雷德抬起头，正好对上了一双紫晶石一样的眼眸。  
“不、准、逃、哦~阿尔弗。”刻意甜腻的声线缭绕在他的耳侧，让年轻的美利坚浑身一僵。

随即抵上他背部的就是冰冷的枪口，阿尔弗雷德的背部弱点全然暴露在刚才与他擦身而过的伊万面前，甚至他还能感受到枪口从他的背部一直调戏一样的下移到他的腰侧，甚至别有居心地在那里画了一个圈。  
“怎么认出我的？”功败垂成，阿尔弗雷德微微挫败地叹了口气，这个结局在他在停车场见到伊万的时候他就预料到了，只不过这个恶趣味的家伙吊他的胃口罢了。他观察了一下周围，被驱赶的士兵都走光了，唯有星光落在冷冰冰的导弹发射场。  
“在CIA，Hero的易容课可是优秀。”  
“我亲爱的阿尔弗，上过你那么多回，只要你在我的身边，我就能闻到你身上的气味，无论你怎么伪装都瞒不过我。”伊万淡紫色的眼眸愉悦地眯起，似乎对于这个猫抓老鼠游戏满意极了。他一步一步地下了套，而情报不足的阿尔弗雷德果不其然掉进了他的圈套。  
“嗅觉这么灵，果然是愚蠢的大鼻子狗熊。”阿尔弗雷德嘲笑着，也不再伪装，抬起袖子就把脸上的易容擦干净，露出因为失血而显得格外苍白的脸色。  
“是什么让你有自信逃过我的眼睛？阿尔弗，你身体的哪个地方我没有尝过？毫无疑问，最了解你的就是你的敌人。”伊万轻笑一声说道：“刚才你的心跳可真快，难道是期待我认出你吗？”  
“嗤，如果苏联人知道他们的祖国说着下流话调情的话，大概会叛国吧。”阿尔弗雷德即使处于绝对劣势，嘴上却不饶人。  
“下流？阿尔弗，你喜欢听这些。”伊万轻笑一声，压低了声音用气音在他耳边说道：“每次操你的时候，在你耳边夸你的身体又热又紧，你都会反射性地吸住我呢……看来只有下面那张嘴比较诚实。”说罢，他还把枪口移到阿尔弗雷德的臀部，暗示性地划过他的股间。  
“闭嘴！斯拉夫人只会用下半身思考吗？”似乎是被戳中了弱处，阿尔弗雷德被这样赤裸裸的描述刺激的耳根一热，那些互相慰藉的过去历历在目，但是很快他镇定了下来反唇相讥。“Hero可没有时间奉陪满脑子只想上床的西伯利亚白熊。”  
伊万并没有接话，而是随意地一拨阿尔弗雷德的军帽，情人刻意掩藏的耀眼金发就暴露在他的面前。淡淡的血腥气息涌入伊万的鼻腔，让他享受地眯起眼，自顾自地说道：“受伤了？你的血的气息很甜。看来把你的飞机打下来的决定是正确的。”  
“这就是你挑衅的理由？”阿尔弗雷德冷哼一声。  
“是你先挑衅的，我只是应战哦，美国。”伊万语调因为愉悦微微上扬：“有空就先把土耳其的导弹先撤了吧，否则万尼亚也要不客气了。”  
“那是防御性的，而你部署的是进攻性中程导弹，性质并不一样。再说我驾驶飞机进入古巴的领空，又关苏联什么事情？”阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，沉声说道：“难道你真的想开战？”  
“防御性？满口谎言的美利坚，你以为我会信吗？虽然从国际法上我们不处于战争状态，但是从局势上……”伊万笑着从背后揽住年轻的情人，亲昵地吻着他的金发，却吐出残忍的话语：“我们处于战争的边缘。”  
被从背后圈住的姿势让阿尔弗雷德难以挣扎，而对方的吻已经过分地从他的金发移到了他的耳后和后颈，最后还故意埋首在他的颈窝里亲昵地蹭了蹭，这样暧昧的气息和后背一直抵着的冰冷枪口形成了鲜明的对比。  
“你以为Hero会怕了你吗？”他听到自己的心跳加快了，而脑袋却出奇的清醒。“谈个判吧，各让一步，在加勒比海僵持并不明智。如果你坚持，美国的军队将进入战争状态，随时准备战后最大一次登陆战役。”  
说到这里的时候，阿尔弗雷德几乎完全被背后的人圈住，身体毫无缝隙地嵌合在一起，仿佛天生就该如此。冷锐如同锋刃一样的言语把他们之间的关系割的支离破碎，这却并不影响他们对彼此的贪婪。  
就是互相折磨也能够毫不在乎地滚上床，就是互相敌对也可以亲吻，看似荒谬绝伦，其实简直是一种生来的焦渴。  
“谈判吗？听起来不错，但是真可惜，我拒绝。”伊万的手已经搭上了他的腰带，极为粗暴地拽了下来。皮革被硬生生撕裂的声音在宁静的夜里格外清晰，而伊万温热的呼吸依旧喷在他的颈间，低笑道：“而我觉得，我们有更该做的事情。”  
“什么……？”阿尔弗雷德下意识地接了一句，接着他的前襟被暴力扯开，他听到了外套的金属纽扣滚落在地上的声音。  
他唇角带着恶意的微笑，说道：“阿尔弗，我不喜欢你身上有别人的衣服，即使你穿苏联军服的样子令我着迷。”  
“Crazy!”阿尔弗雷德忽的意识到伊万想做什么，他下意识地看了一眼寂静的周围，毫无人气，唯有高高耸立的核弹头伫立在这个发射场。他很清楚那绝对是对准美国的核弹，像是随时悬在他头顶的达摩克利斯之剑。  
操他妈他不会打算在这个地方上了他吧？

伊万撕扯他衣服的动作非常熟练，而只要阿尔弗雷德一挣扎，背后的枪管就会冷冰冰地提醒着他的存在。腰带被卸除，军服外套被暴力扯开，紧接着是阿尔弗雷德可怜的裤子，军服裤落到膝弯处，把他还有伤的大腿暴露出来。  
“你他妈疯了要在这里做……我都快和你打仗了……操……”阿尔弗雷德捏紧了拳头，转过身想给伊万来一下子，却一拳打空，被抓住小臂狠狠向前一拉，一头栽倒在伊万的怀里。阿尔坠机后的伤痕还未愈合，衣衫不整处于绝对弱势，而伊万却没有丝毫放水的意图，牢牢捏着他的下颌就径直吻了上去。  
唇被蛮横血腥地撕咬，阿尔弗雷德被猝不及防的亲吻夺去了呼吸，只得被迫承受着他对口腔的侵犯，但是很快他就狠狠地对着伊万的唇咬了下去，两个人的血混在了这个湿润的唇舌交锋之中，凶狠的不可思议。  
“就是明天世界毁灭了……也不能阻拦我得到你，阿尔弗。”伊万的手已经捏在他的喉管上，还在不断收紧，阿尔弗雷德白皙的颈子上已经出现了青紫色的淤痕。而他却一下一下地舔舐着阿尔弗雷德干裂的下唇，用血色为他苍白失血的唇瓣上染上艳红。  
“做梦吧，谁他妈属于你。”被卡住脖子的阿尔弗雷德艰难地喘息着，对着伊万的脸狠狠地啐了一口血沫。  
他感觉小腿一阵剧痛，伊万准确无误地踢到了他腿部的伤口，迫使他双膝一软失去平衡，仰面倒在地上，于是伊万就顺势提起他一只穿着军靴的脚，褪去堪堪搭在小腿上的裤子。  
“那又怎样，你早晚是我的东西。”伊万微笑着扯坏了他仅存的一件内裤，破碎的布料根本起不到蔽体的作用，微弱的橘黄色灯光下，阿尔弗雷德伤痕累累的肉体显得格外吸引人。他于是说道：“我不在乎。”  
“该死，我没答应和你做！”阿尔弗雷德蹬着腿试图挣脱伊万的束缚，可伊万却刻意地往他受伤的小腿的伤口一按，让他疼得冷汗直流。  
“阿尔弗，你渴求我，否则你不会自投罗网。”伊万伸出手粗暴的揉着阿尔弗雷德裸露在外的下体，成功的感觉到自己身下的情人肌肉紧绷，苍白的脸上浮现出痛苦和享受交织的艳红色。他垂下眼，笑着说道：“很痛吗？我多么喜欢这样无力反抗的你，明明伤痕累累却一脸强硬，骄傲的想让人折断你的翅膀呢。”  
“你做不到的。”阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眸光对上伊万眼底的暗紫，却在转瞬间淹没在那铺天盖地一般袭来的狂热和占有欲中。  
“亲爱的，说你属于我。”他居高临下地俯视着他的身体，口吻轻柔又甜腻。  
“迟早杀了你……毁了你……啊。”

阿尔弗雷德感觉到左手臂被伊万以一种可怕的力道抓住，冷汗浸透了他的额头，打湿了他凌乱的金发。他咬着牙死死地忍耐住即将出口的痛呼，脸色白的像一张纸，而伊万的表情因为逆光看不清晰，唯有唇角天真而残忍的微笑映在他的眼眸。  
“承认吧，你离不开我，阿尔弗。你的本性就是危险的，寻求刺激和疯狂……被导弹指着的滋味怎么样呢？我是你唯一势均力敌的敌人，你沉迷于冷战，你不想结束它，既然你拒绝了和平，我又有什么理由一厢情愿地去维护他呢？”  
“Go to hell……”阿尔弗雷德的眼神有些变了，本该澄澈的蔚蓝里陡然透出犀利和冷锐。即使处于劣势，他依旧嘲讽：“苏维埃，你未免也太把自己当回事……哈？冷战？Hero完全不在乎，这种关系我为什么要珍惜？等杀了你之后，我完全可以为自己树立起一个新的假想敌……我不会寂寞的，永远不会。”  
“……真是不乖的小孩，那么稍微残忍一点对你也无所谓吧。”  
伊万傲慢而冰冷的一面全然展露，他眸底涌动着的黑暗被完全点燃，最后燎尽他所有的理智。紧接着，阿尔弗雷德感觉到他的左臂被狠狠地一折，他的手笔呈现不自然的扭曲，骨头被折断的剧痛让他眼前一黑，克制不住的惨叫溢出唇角。  
“你他妈疯了……混蛋……”阿尔弗雷德的声音微微的颤，而他处于癫狂边缘的情人却不像往日那样亲昵地安抚他，而是顺着他的脖颈一路啃咬下来，在他的胸口和锁骨上留下深深的牙印。  
“原来你也是有痛觉的，叫声很好哦。”伊万低下头凑上去吻他的眼睑和嘴唇，身下人颤抖的身体莫名的情色无比，让人更想把他拉入情欲的深渊。  
他宛如一片完全笼罩他的阴影，  
“阿尔弗，那我们就一起疯吧。”  
在这冰冷而荒谬的世界里。

导弹发射场寂静无人，谁也不知道这样这样一个汇聚世界风暴中心的地方发生了什么。星光一如既往地坠落于此，宁静的夜色却掩盖不住升温的硝烟。  
狂乱的世界，疯癫的超大国，处于爆发边缘的战争，一切都刺激着人紧张的神经。仿佛和平下一秒就会被撕的粉碎一般，足以影响世界未来航向的两个国家，却在这样末日边缘拉锯着，撕咬着，搏斗着。  
“给我住手！还是你想尝尝Hero的报复？”阿尔弗雷德上身残存的衣物已经遮不住他的身体了，面对发疯的苏联佬，他这样的健康状态肯定抗不过他的蛮力。  
“尽管来吧，我从来没有怕过你，美国。”伊万嗤笑一声，算是对阿尔弗雷德的回应。“如果我有让步的意图，那么我就不会在这里。”  
苏联的化身在古巴，这是非常明显的讯号。  
硝烟的气味。  
阿尔弗雷德瞳孔一缩，随即笑容也变得狠戾了起来，他纵使伤痕累累，在面对伊万的时候也从没有弱气过，情人之间的缠绵在国家安危面前微不足道，他冷冽的蓝眸直直望向伊万的紫眸，说道：“想开战？我陪你玩儿，告诉你也无所谓，携带核弹的美国轰炸机已经在古巴周围徘徊了，只要你一有异动……”  
“我倒是有点惊讶，昨天的海上隔离出乎意料的迅速呢，现在我家的货轮都进不来了，真是可惜。”伊万说道：“不过，海上封锁？那我也顺便告诉你一个消息吧，装备了核鱼雷的潜艇同样也在加勒比海哦，只要遭受攻击的话，英雄先生也可以预料到结果吧。”  
“……你到底想怎么样？”他咬着牙喘息着说道。  
暗淡的夜色似乎无法掩盖罪恶和情欲，即使被粗鲁地对待，熟稔情欲的身体依旧开始摇摆起来。阿尔弗雷德的金发被汗水沾湿，因为手臂的疼痛他连支起身都做不到，而伊万在他下身揉动的快感还一波一波地袭击他的大脑。  
他试图蹬腿去踹在自己身上肆虐的男人，却被拉住小腿环到对方的腰上。伊万满怀恶意地捏了一下尖端的小口，这让阿尔弗雷德大腿抽搐了一下，乱蹬的力道也消减了几分。伊万瞥了一眼他的反应，他的脸色潮红，似乎因为这样强行抚慰产生了感觉，胡乱推拒一切的身体正在违背他意愿迎合伊万的触碰。  
见鬼的……抗拒不了。  
阿尔弗雷德记不清他们滚过多少次床单了，阿拉斯加的约会之后，他们仿佛形成了默契一般，只要见面必定会抓紧时间做爱。在情人高超的调情技巧下沉溺的身体已经习惯了快感，即使被残忍对待一样也会硬起来，甚至在时隔很久的见面时，他只要嗅到伊万身上淡淡的酒味，就会克制不住疯长的思念，他会在对方的深吻中被情欲淹没，会在简单的调情中软了腰，全身的细胞都在渴望着伊万赐予他的快感。  
现在看来却讽刺极了，在把导弹架在他家门口的敌人身下求欢是多么屈辱的一件事情，阿尔弗雷德被情欲沾染的蔚蓝色眼眸里依旧维持着刻骨的冷静，像一只蛰伏的鹰，一击必杀。  
“官方上应该是扳回军事劣势，不过这是我上司的想法。”伊万用拇指揉搓着阿尔弗雷德挺立的欲望，粗暴的揉捏却让阿尔弗雷德习惯被进入的身体颤抖起来。  
被疼痛和快感折磨阿尔弗雷德还保持着几分清醒，他睁大眼睛等待伊万的下文，甚至都忘记了挣扎。  
“我的想法就是……无论用什么手段都好，让美国成为我的东西，让你——永永远远的属于我。”  
这句话含着几分血腥和占有欲，却也有着病态的爱意。只是伊万不会承认这些，他向来把征服当做表达情感的手段。对阿尔弗雷德的态度也是温柔又残忍的，这让人恨极却又爱极。  
“你无法得逞的……啊哈，在那之前，你会被我送进坟墓。”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声，情绪颇有些疯狂的意味：“到时候我会为你送葬的，献上加州的向日葵，祭奠我的老对手，苏维埃的一生，顺便把你这辈子最大的失败刻在你的墓碑上，企图击败美国……击败世界的Hero！哈哈哈哈这真好笑……”  
“真是伤人啊，阿尔弗。”  
伊万没有管阿尔弗雷德的笑，而是凝视着他的眼眸，那抹蓝色中还藏着明亮而闪烁的星光，即使是杀意也纯粹至极。忽的他就想要看他哭出来的样子，除了阿尔弗雷德高潮时偶尔的生理性泪水，他未曾见过年轻骄傲的情人哭泣的模样。  
那就让他痛吧，让他知道轻狂需要付出代价。  
伊万的手指无情地探入了阿尔弗雷德的后穴，在外围戳刺着试图把手指塞进去，可是干涩的甬道在排斥着异物的入侵，伊万先是浅浅的探入，很快就没了润滑的耐心，一口气刺入了两根手指。  
“该死的你又硬来……”阿尔弗雷德被疼痛刺激的整个身体震了一下，继而开始胡乱的扭动，不自然扭曲着的左臂使不上力，他只能下意识地用右手撑着地面，试图往后缩，躲避残忍的调情。  
“阿尔弗，我想你不介意用血润滑的吧，反正到最后你一样会爽。”  
“滚你妈的……拿出去……”  
阿尔弗雷德忽然想起了铁幕演说之后的某次会议，他被伊万按在会议桌上，被和自己冷战的对手强行进入，无论是祈求还是叫骂都没有丝毫用处，自尊被践踏成碎片，连惨呼都失声，唯有杀了他的意图异常的强烈。极端的憎恨来源于爱，他终于褪去了天真，明白了超级大国的真正含义，从此投入了与伊万的厮杀中去。  
而这些年，伊万留给他的伤痕远不止这些。  
身体上的，精神上的。  
他得意于原子弹的威力并且以为自己是唯一的拥有者，却猝不及防得知宿敌试爆成功的消息。他自豪于朝鲜战场武器装备的遥遥领先，却在战场缴获他给中国的援助。他迫不及待地拉起了北大西洋公约组织示威，而铁幕对面的他却针锋相对地成立了华沙条约。他先于他踏入了宇宙，让他生活在被监视的阴影之中。  
阿尔弗雷德无论如何都无法把伊万甩得远远地，苏维埃就像一片阴影紧跟在他的身后，野兽磨着爪子，随时随地都会扑上来撕咬他，把他硬生生扯下当前的位置。这种宛如附骨之疽的恐惧折磨着他，却又迫使他继续前行。  
因为过于了解对方，所以知道他的疯狂，他畏惧却又着迷于此，无法自拔。  
“阿尔弗，你痛吗，还是享受……啊，看上去是后者呢。”伊万毫无润滑的捅穿渐渐地没有那么滞涩，柔软的内壁被肆意的刮磨着，随着进入的越深，习惯性爱的体内居然微微湿润了起来。似乎很满意自己调教的结果，伊万熟稔地抚摸着最习惯他的这具身体，享受着金发的国家发出的低声闷哼。  
“才不享受……这种感……哈……感觉……”  
要被上了，要被超越了，要被杀了。  
阿尔弗雷德却感觉欲求不满的小穴流出的液体已经沾湿了他的股间，危险让他性欲高涨。  
伊万见着阿尔弗雷德扬起脖颈克制声音的模样，刻意用气音说道：“真是淫荡的小阿尔弗，即将被男人强暴也能硬的起来，看你的后面已经出水了。被冷战对手压在身上操的滋味怎么样呢？”  
“不过是个Hero选的器大活好的床伴而已，哈……我想要几个有几个……”  
“哦？那么烦请世界的Hero抬起头看看吧，你头顶的那些核弹头……他们都对准了你，渴望尽情地蹂躏你的国土，等到你戴着镣铐被送到我面前时，我会让你明白，你的身体离不开我，能让你爽上天的只有我一个。”  
“滚回你的西伯利亚发疯吧，谁会离不开你……啊——”  
阿尔弗雷德这句话还没说完就被凶狠地顶入，下半句话淹没在出口的呻吟中。  
伊万真的是毫无怜惜地握着他分开的大腿就提枪上阵，敷衍的扩张根本没有办法让阿尔弗雷德完全接纳伊万的性器，他修长的腿只得无力的在男人的掌中抽搐着。阿尔弗雷德竭力平顺着自己的呼吸，下身的疼痛几乎麻痹，而烙铁一样的东西还在他的肠道里抽插着，浑然不顾血的腥涩味已经充斥了鼻翼。  
“……滚……滚出去……拔出去……啊哈。”阿尔弗雷德终于压抑不住喘息，他的脸上浮现出情欲的红，接连不断的声音溢出颤抖的唇：“操，不准往里顶……”  
“阿尔弗，你需要放松，这里吸的我好紧。”伊万倒抽了一口凉气，下身被紧致的小穴咬合的快感让他头皮发麻。而伊万却没有停一停等他适应的想法，开始强硬地抽插，一边进出一边带着羞辱地拍打他的臀部。  
拍打让阿尔弗雷德的穴口被迫张合吞噬侵入他的欲望，柔软的肉壁迫不及待地围拢了上去，一层一层的绞着那根欲望。被这样的自己耻到极点的阿尔弗雷德几乎想杀人，可身体的痛和快感让他连揍伊万一拳的力量都没有了。  
“唔……嗯……啊啊啊……放……放开……”阿尔弗雷德无力的腿还搭在伊万的腰间，因为越发剧烈的性爱而微微晃动着，摩擦着他的腰背。不自然扭曲的左臂的疼痛似乎麻木了，支配他的是后穴传来的快感，他彻底沉沦在这儿的暗夜中了。  
这样糟糕的，陷入情欲陷阱中的自己。  
阿尔弗雷德的右手虚软无力，快感和痛楚如同电流漫上指尖，让身体一阵酥麻，他胡乱地在地上摸着，自己凌乱的被撕扯开的衣服和皮带散落的到处都是，只被撕扯了一半的薄衬衫遮掩的胸口一起一伏，腰线到臀部都暴露在伊万的视线之下。后穴还在该死的吞吐着巨大的物体，每一次的顶入都让他唇角溢出一连串的呻吟。  
“不行……别顶……啊恩……该死……”他的蓝眸微微涣散失焦，望着阗静天际的繁星。  
伊万一边进入他一边抚摸着他身上的伤痕，在他的大腿内侧和小腹制造更多的咬痕，象征着占有。每一次抽出和进入都伴着穴肉热情的咬合，这仿佛在邀请他更加用力地在他的身体里烙下痕迹。  
理智早就不存在了，只有狂热，愈加狂热。  
用摧毁才能留住，用占有才能得到的阿尔弗雷德，如今乖顺地躺在他的身下，他犀利的唇舌再也吐不出伤人的句子，他诱人的声音只用来喘息，失魂的眼眸里只映出他一个人的模样，身体也只能接受他一个人的闯入。  
“阿尔弗。”他微微低头对着被自己折磨到失神的情人，语气带着柔软的诱哄。“你属于我，对吗？”  
“哈啊……我……属于……”  
伊万屏息聆听着他断断续续的话，脸上带着孩子气的笑容。他这模样反倒不像是癫狂的苏维埃了，反倒是即将得到糖果的孩子一般。  
“亲爱的阿尔弗，继续说下去，你属于谁？”  
“我……属于……”阿尔弗雷德神色涣散的眼眸中忽的有一丝冷静的憎恨闪过，他还完好的右臂往一个地方准确的一摸，那里正好放着他滚落在地的手枪，他抄起枪就对准了在自己身上肆虐的银发紫眸的男人的脑袋，手臂还因为情事颤抖，枪也有点不稳，可是表情却狠戾无比。  
“苏维埃……见鬼去吧！”他咬牙切齿地低吼道。

砰——枪声响了。  
明明对准了脑袋的子弹擦过伊万的脸颊而过，划出一道血痕，而几乎同时阿尔弗雷德又被狠狠地顶入。这一下顶入让他又一次颤抖地扣动了扳机，却只在伊万的肩膀上划出了一道深深的伤口。  
可接下来他只有抽气的份了，高热的体内被伊万的性器挞伐着，麻痹一样的快乐流淌在四肢百骸，高高昂起的欲望顶端像是忍耐不住一般，蓦地喷出了白色的液体，一股一股弄脏了他的下体。伊万也克制不住地射在了他高热的体内，精液和血混杂在一起溢出了后穴。被内射的快感让阿尔弗雷德的身体颤抖着，双腿紧紧地环住他的腰部，像是在留恋什么似的。  
“明明是对准我的脑袋，为什么会打偏？阿尔弗。”似乎是被这样满怀杀意的阿尔弗雷德吸引了，伊万并没有去夺下他的枪，而是着迷一样的看着被操射，还处于高潮余韵中的阿尔弗雷德。  
阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼眸微微睁大，眼角克制不住地滑落透明的泪水，脸上还带着情欲的红，唇瓣微微张合着喘息。狠戾和脆弱结合在一起，让他的表情有种让人心疼的茫然。  
“不要哭……”情人难得的泪水似乎让他病态的毁灭思想稍稍压抑了一番，他低下头，浑然不顾阿尔弗雷德手中指着他的枪，温柔地吻去他的泪水。破坏欲望和本能的温柔相矛盾，集结无数矛盾于一身的伊万捧着他的脸，用他冰冷的唇吻着他的眼睑，像是膜拜珍贵的宝物一般。  
“刚才是意外……这次我不会打偏了，该死的……你有没有听我说的话？这次一定要你的命！”阿尔弗雷德握枪的手颤抖着，他用冰冷的枪管抵住伊万的肩膀，而对方却像是没听见一样，抬起头用着令人发狂的眼神看着他。  
同时，阿尔弗雷德的枪口也抵在了他的胸口，心脏的位置。  
“阿尔弗，柏林墙外我欠你三枪，还剩一枪，你打吧。”他指了指自己的心脏，微微一笑：“朝这儿打，这是你唯一逃走的机会了。”  
“既然你找死，那就如你所愿。”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声，毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。  
枪声响彻了寂静的发射场。  
一阵窒息一样的沉默之后，伊万微微垂下头，怔怔的看着他的心口。明明手枪对准了那里扣动扳机，可是他却没有一丝一毫被击中的感觉，连受伤也不曾。  
这是一发空枪。  
他下意识地看着还倒在自己身下的金发情人，他湛蓝色的眸子依旧充满了与自己如出一撤的狂热与扭曲。  
“阿尔弗？”  
“哈……哈哈哈……伊万·布拉金斯基，你被Hero骗了。”阿尔弗雷德忽然笑起来，嘴唇弯起的弧度漂亮无比，即使万分狼狈，他也依旧保持着自己高高在上的骄傲。  
“枪里只有两发子弹。”

————————————

“阿列克谢，去找军医，让他去我房间，不要让无关的人知道。”  
“您……我知道了。”  
伊万用自己的军服包裹住最终昏厥的情人满身痕迹的躯体，轻柔地抱在怀里。怀里静静闭着眼眸的金发国家眉眼间终于褪去了些许戾气，在些微的星光之下显得格外的纯真，一如当年斯大林格勒的那个小太阳。伊万微微收紧了自己的臂弯，更加用力地把他揉进自己的怀里。  
不放手，死也不放手了。  
执着已然成为透入骨髓的执念，而阿尔弗雷德，他值得。  
他抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，却发现了一个他刚才忽视掉的，藏在衣服里的银链子。这让他好奇地伸手将它勾出。  
银链子上穿着一枚小小的指环，依稀能辨出勿忘我的花纹。  
伊万哑然失声。  
嘴上说着要杀了他的阿尔弗雷德，却一直把他送的戒指，戴在离心脏最近的位置。

第二十八章 以爱为名 

“祖国，根据报告，应该是美国先生的精神压力和身体状况都濒临极限，身体因为自我保护的机能强制进入沉睡。不过根据恢复情况看，大概快要醒了。”  
“我知道了，你先出去。”  
阿尔弗雷德感觉到有人在他的身边小声交谈，这种嗡嗡的声音充斥着他的耳膜，脑袋像是要爆炸了一样的疼。他的意识仿佛沉入深海，感官都不听使唤，这种无力又孱弱的感觉讨厌至极。他费力地试图找回支配肢体的能力，却也只动了动他的手指。  
仅仅是这样的活动似乎都用掉了他全部的力气，阿尔弗雷德昏昏沉沉中似乎感觉到一个冰凉的体温落在了他的唇上，干裂的嘴唇被哺入甘甜的水，这缓解了他喉头的焦渴。  
“不醒过来吗？还是不想面对我？”他似乎听到了陪在身边的男人的自言自语，接着，那个男人肆无忌惮地用自己的手搭上了他的手指，用指腹磨蹭着他的掌心和指缝，最后用力十指相扣。  
明明是甜蜜的姿态，但是男人却笑着说出威胁的话：“阿尔弗，再睡下去就开战咯。”  
伊万随手把军帽放在床头，坐在床边，微微低下身凝望安静阖着眼眸的阿尔弗雷德。凌乱的金发依旧璀璨如昔日，可是脸色却是苍白的，淡色的唇刚刚被水湿润，让人想低头吻下去。他睡着的模样并没有往日的飞扬狠戾，反倒是有些孩子气的纯真，根本想不到这张天使一样的脸上总是会带着那神气的，肆意狂妄的，骄傲到目中无人的表情。  
“还是睡着的样子可爱点。”伊万自言自语地道，他颇为孩子气的用手指戳他的脸颊，柔软的触感让他怀念地微微一笑，说道：“可是万尼亚还是喜欢你生机勃勃的样子呢，阿尔弗，该起床了，好好看着我怎么把你拥有的东西拿到手。就先从纽约开始咯，然后是华盛顿，不说话就是默认了。”  
“……做梦。”微微嘶哑的声音响起，阿尔弗雷德颤动的金色眼睫下遮盖的是他湛蓝色如广袤天空的眼眸，里面却充斥着锥心刺骨的冷漠。他挣扎了一下，却感觉全身骨头都僵化了，左臂还在隐隐作痛，刺激着他脆弱的精神。  
而伊万却因为他的苏醒露出了温柔的笑脸，全然看不出他才是一切的凶手。  
“你昏迷了一天半，饿了？吃点东西吧。”像是没有听见阿尔弗雷德的话一样，伊万自顾自地说道。他单手托起阿尔弗雷德的后颈，帮助他直起身，动作轻柔而体贴。  
阿尔弗雷德用力甩开他的手，却听到了锁链碰撞的声音。他下意识的看向右 腕，上面被一根长长的锁链锁住，另一头扣在了床边。而他的左手臂似乎被很好地处理过了，他甚至能感觉到骨头生长的疼痛滋味。  
“这个就是苏维埃的待客之道？”他冷笑一声说道，阿尔弗雷德晃了晃自己的手臂，铁链摩擦的声音在空气中响起。  
“按眼下局势，你应该是我的俘虏。”伊万好整以暇地抱着臂打量着他，举着腕子冷冷的瞪着他的情人仅仅穿着一件大号的白衬衫和棉绒的睡裤，蹬掉了被子后，他白皙光裸的脚踝上，精铁制的锁链闪烁着冷色的光芒。  
白衬衫根本遮不住什么，阿尔弗雷德满身的咬痕和伤若隐若现，尤其是锁骨上青紫色的印记赤裸裸地宣示着占有欲。而阿尔弗雷德似乎也意识到了，颇为嫌弃地扯了一下自己的衬衫，用着杀人的眼光瞪着他。  
“我以为你不会这么恶趣味，而且你这是对待俘虏吗？”他微微哑着嗓子质问道，语气嘲讽，他斜了一眼无懈可击地微笑着的苏维埃，嗤道：“我还以为你是对待禁脔。”  
阿尔弗雷德这么说倒是没错，这过分豪华屋子根本没有窗户，所有的陈设都是磨平了尖角的，书本一应俱全，像是怕人无聊一般。床大而柔软，足以让两个人在上面翻云覆雨，而他却被这样居心不良地拴在了床边，按他现在的身体状况，伊万可以毫不费力地按倒他，为所欲为。  
“聪明的孩子，吃点东西吧。”伊万却毫不在乎地耸了耸肩，算是默认了阿尔弗雷德的质问。他端起放在一边温着的汤，用调羹搅拌了一下，舀了一勺递到阿尔弗雷德唇边，微笑道：“这样才有力气反抗不是吗？”  
勺子碰了碰阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，对方无动于衷，用冷冷的眼神刺着他。  
“吃，或者我用嘴喂你。”伊万眯起了眼眸，不悦道：“你以为你的家人现在能够来救你？”  
“……就是没有Hero我的子民也能处理好这件事。”不过形势所迫，阿尔弗雷德也知道绝食抗议这种行为什么用处都没有，索性也不和伊万拧着来，张口就把送到嘴边的汤吞了下去。  
先养好身体再一步一步计划，否则什么都不可能。

熟悉的味道。  
他吃过几次伊万亲手做的食物，对方寥寥几次下厨基本都是为了他，所以颇为了解他的口味。阿尔弗雷德一时间有些复杂地看着专心给他喂食的伊万，对方的动作极为温柔有耐性，让人有种回到过去的错觉。  
“照顾你的肠胃，今天只能吃点清淡的。”伊万伸出手指轻轻拭去阿尔弗雷德嘴角的汤汁，然后托住他的下颌，凑上去温柔地啄吻着他的唇瓣。“阿尔弗，你说我们现在像不像丈夫正在照顾生病的妻子？”  
“你在做梦吗？Hero想象了一下，觉得恶心的想吐哦。”阿尔弗雷德像是听到了什么天大的笑话一样，笑的上气不接下气，差点拉扯到伤口。“要不要给你一拳让你醒醒，Hero可从来不陪你玩这种过家家游戏。”  
“我没开玩笑哦。”伊万温柔的声音骤然响起。  
这种反常的温柔让人毛骨悚然，阿尔弗雷德习惯了伊万对他粗暴的态度，所以下意识地别开头，避开了他的亲吻。可是伊万却手臂一伸，把阿尔弗雷德的腰圈在怀里，强行抬起他的下颌，用力地吻上去。  
回敬他的是狠狠的一咬，血腥味在口中蔓延起来。  
“又发什么疯？世界大战边缘，我可不想和你纠缠不清。”阿尔弗雷德呼吸有些不稳，但是他依旧是那个犀利傲慢的超级大国，即使处于弱势也不改盛气凌人的架势。  
“真令人伤心啊，和我的关系，在你眼中只是‘纠缠不清’吗？”伊万幽紫色的眼眸中灼灼地烧着暗火，他脸上的微笑依旧无懈可击，却隐隐的镀上一层阴暗。“我可是很认真的打算娶你做妻子哦……当然，是在征服你之后。”  
“哈，真令人发笑。你觉得Hero会弱到输给你？甚至会和你签不平等条约？”阿尔弗雷德即使保持着倚在伊万的怀里的亲密姿势，唇角的笑意却是凉凉的。“难道是一时瞒过我的兴奋堵塞了你的大脑吗？我们现在手里的牌相差无几，而我的国力比你更强，我也不是毫无准备，你是哪里来的自信觉得一定能胜过我？”  
“军事冒险之所以被称为冒险，就是赌命来的。连本土战争都不敢打的你和我赌吗？阿尔弗。”伊万在他的耳边呢喃着，微微张合的唇瓣碰着他的耳垂，热气从耳廓一直烧到阿尔弗雷德的脖颈。他的声音柔软而腻人，让人一阵酥麻：“即使国内再反对，这场赌局我也会坚持到底，看谁先忍不住点燃导火索。等我赢了，就成为我的吧，美国。”  
“谁输谁赢还说不准呢。”阿尔弗雷德报复心很重地咬了一口伊万的侧颈，说道：“亲爱的苏维埃，你太贪得无厌了，这是个不好的习惯。”  
“贪婪是征服的动力，我向来不会克制它，它带给我很多东西。”伊万微微笑了，看似宠溺地抚摸着戴着镣铐的情人柔软的金发，他由衷地喜欢阿尔弗雷德这样只能依赖他的感觉。病态的掌控欲让他做起事情来，都有些疯狂不顾一切的意味。“而你同样也是贪婪的，金钱至上的美利坚合众国，你从不干没有利益的事情。”  
“明码标价，总比你这样随时失控好。”  
“想要的抢过来，这又有什么不对？要知道真理总是在大炮的射程范围之内。”  
“战争机器高速运转太久，可是会坏掉的。”  
阿尔弗雷德明里暗里地讽刺着伊万的体制，而伊万却也笑笑不以为然，他们之间的意识形态成为最大的鸿沟，但是这并不影响他们之间扭曲却又深刻的关系。伊万可以报出阿尔弗雷德坚持的理论几十条缺陷，而阿尔弗雷德也能句句切中要害，说出他的痛处。  
“只要把你抢到手，我自然有足够的新血，为社会注入新的生命力。不可否认的，国家拥有欲望，想要更好就必须采取措施，改革，抑或扩张。”  
“这样的饥饿你也有吧，每一次的经济危机，你真的没有这样的打算吗？”  
“……”

伊万把阿尔弗雷德放倒在床上，温柔地爱抚着他的身体，亲吻过他愈合的伤痕。阿尔弗雷德很清楚后面会发生什么，也知道自己的挣扎是毫无用处的，于是在伊万掰开他双腿的时候只是象征性地反抗，很快宽松的裤子就被撕开，里面不出意外是真空的。  
阿尔弗雷德甚至都在想，这层蔽体的衣物在伊万眼中估计是什么都没有吧，这样随时方便在他身上发泄欲望。  
“阿尔弗雷德，我的饥饿不仅仅是这样。”伊万细细地嗅着阿尔弗雷德身上舒服的阳光的味道，这似乎是这个温暖国家的特质一般，香甜的血腥味依旧在他的身边蔓延。伊万顺着他的侧颈轻柔地吻到锁骨，用舌尖抚慰着锁骨上青紫色的牙印。  
“你也有吧，自从成为了超级大国之后，空虚，不安，永不满足，无论得到什么，鲜花美誉，或者是金钱和土地，却填补不了越来越大的空洞。”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了一下，笑道：“那又怎样？”看他的神情，伊万像是说中了一般。但是骄傲的美利坚总是不会四处去哭诉，因为他得到的总是太多。  
这也是阿尔弗雷德始终离不开伊万的一条重要原因，只有竞争才能填补这份空虚，只有危机感能够麻痹他的大脑令他持久兴奋，每一次的对垒都能赶走漫长时光带来的无趣。他甚至通过这样的竞争，调动着他的经济进入一种高速运转的状态，这让他焕发出新的活力。  
“每当你寂寞的时候，你会来找我，变着法子的引诱。陷入持久痛苦时，你祈求我给你更多的疼痛。当快乐降临到你的身上，你又会要求更多的缠绵和温柔。多么自私又任性的阿尔弗，你离不开我，却你从不承认你爱我。”伊万温柔地抚摸着他的后颈和脊背，隔着薄薄的白衬衫，他抚摸到阿尔弗雷德起伏的背，性感色气的不可思议。  
“那是因为，我只是利用你而已，不得不说你的能力不错，Hero很舒服。”阿尔弗雷德嘲笑道：“没想到你居然相信‘爱’这种东西。”  
“……没有哦，万尼亚怎么会相信那么天真的东西。”伊万眯着眼微微笑着，从枕头底下拿出润滑剂，挤在手掌上，慢条斯理地扩张着。“你居然这么听话，真令人惊讶。”  
“我挣扎你就会不做了吗？照样是被上，我宁可选个舒服点的方式，嗯……再重一点……啊。”  
“真该给加勒比海的美国海军们瞧瞧，他们的祖国现在的样子。”伊万啧了一声，眼底浮现出浓重的占有欲。“一定会大开眼界。”  
“废什么话，你不是饥饿吗。”阿尔弗雷德的双腿环在了伊万的腰间，不耐烦地磨蹭了一下。“那就找我索求——嗯！”  
带着闷哼和粗喘弥漫在房间里，肢体纠缠的淫靡声音暧昧的不可思议。这一次伊万似乎又变成了那个温柔体贴的情人，握着腰进入他的时候温和的不可思议，反倒是阿尔弗雷德不满了，收缩着内壁让他快点。这种如影随形的饥饿迫使他们互相索求，对方像是唯一的解药一般，沉湎短暂的欢愉。  
阿尔弗雷德被做得有些恍惚，脑子里乱七八糟的，根本不知道自己喊了些什么。他想起不知从何时开始热衷于找伊万做爱，伊万能给他所有的满足，执迷且狂热，涌入血液的新鲜和刺激让他疯狂地迷恋着这个和他冷战着的男人。  
即使忽冷忽热，关系不定，也有拥抱和接吻的理由。  
当然，高傲如美国，从不会承认他爱着苏维埃的，他们互相束缚着对方，互相刺伤，互相嘲讽，直到子弹打穿对方的心脏。  
最后伊万如往日一样发泄在了他的身体里，阿尔弗雷德像是被喂饱了一般，舒服地眯起了眼睛。他这样的态度让敏感而警惕的苏维埃难得放松了下来，用手指调戏一样地刮了些许黏在他臀部上的白浊，看着他流着液体的柔软后穴，说道：“下面吃饱了吗，还饿？要不要我再喂你一些。”  
门外忽然传来敲门声，紧接着属于伊万书记官阿列克谢的声音响起。先是缓慢的三下，然后又是两下。他隔着门的声音有些模糊，但是屋里的人都听清了。  
“长官，卡斯特罗先生想见您，还有最新的情报需要处理。”  
“嗯 ，知道了。”伊万答应一声，似乎打算离去处理公务。他温柔地低下头在阿尔弗雷德的额头上落下一个吻，说道：“阿尔弗，乖乖地等我回来。”  
“不准走。”阿尔弗雷德像是欲求不满一般，径直缠上伊万的腰，挑起眉示威一样地暗示道：“你不是要喂饱我吗？这样就不行了？”  
“想拖延我处理公务的时间？阿尔弗，这并没有什么用。你在这里只能做到这样，不是吗。”伊万笑了笑，拇指抚摸着他被精铁锁链缠住的脚踝。“虽然我很喜欢你这热情的样子……本来想帮你清理的，现在就让它留一会吧，等我处理完就回来，等会我会叫阿列克谢给你送饭的。”  
阿尔弗雷德像是接受了伊万的话一样，松开手，朝着他轻哼一声：“还不滚？等着我赶你走？”  
伊万眼里的戒备明显放松了，他轻抚着金发情人的脸颊，勾起愉快的笑容，说道：“阿尔弗真可爱，晚上我再来陪你。”

————————————  
阿尔弗雷德倚在床头，用被子盖住自己满是痕迹的身体，只要稍微动一动，他就能感觉到液体从他的身体里流出来。这种感觉简直糟糕透了，而他都必须忍耐下来。他似乎在闭目养神一般，直到门吱嘎一声开了。  
书记官端着精心准备的营养餐走进屋里，沉默地放在了阿尔弗雷德的床头，然后看了一眼他的脸。  
“……今天几号？”阿尔弗雷德忽然问道。  
“十月二十四。”  
阿尔弗雷德端起盘子，用勺子拨拉了一下食物，从里面找到了一个小小的胶囊。他分开胶囊，从里面拿出纸条通读了一遍，然后抬起眼看着面前的阿列克谢。  
特殊的敲门方式，这是当时给伊万身边安插眼线的时候定下的暗号，如今正好用的着这埋藏很深的暗线。  
“让肯尼迪不要着急，这个局面有办法破解，继续海上封锁，一定要强硬到底。还有帮我把消息递出去，让白宫从赫鲁晓夫那里下手，那是个欺软怕硬很容易被动摇的家伙。”  
即使身处这样狼狈的境地，阿尔弗雷德依旧是那个必要时候到连自己都能利用的美利坚。唯有利益至上，他把这一条发挥得淋漓尽致。  
“那么您呢？”  
“拖住布拉金斯基，古巴和莫斯科隔得这么远，让他被国内背叛有什么难的？”阿尔弗雷德唇角浮现出一丝笑来，只是或多或少有些无情的意味。“走着瞧吧，苏联。”  
最终的赢家，一定会是美国。

——————  
被软禁的时光总是漫长的，尤其是在局势如此紧张的情况下，本该坐在白宫指挥大局的阿尔弗雷德居然意外身陷敌营，若是被盟国知道，一定会引起轩然大波。  
伊万已经接到了克格勃递来的密函，今天美国单方面要求联合国举行一次紧急会议，在苏联大使的一再否认下，当场出示了苏联导弹发射场的证据，让苏联大使无从狡辩。美国的外交手段十分迅速，倒是出乎伊万的意料之外。  
而加勒比海上的封锁，火药味却有升级的趋势，这样庞大的海上封锁给人以无形的压迫感。即使是伊万也无法完全弹压下国内的躁动，他先是和赫鲁晓夫打了一通电话，听着他的上司语气竟然流露出些许不确定，这种泄气的口吻让伊万不满地驳斥了回去，然后让他签署命令调来IL-28轰炸机。  
“您真的打算和……和美国开战？”话筒对面传来的是上司犹豫不决的声音。  
“我的态度很明确，最好的防御就是进攻。”伊万一手拿着听筒，抚摸着摆在桌上的枪支，说道：“谢尔盖耶维奇阁下，苏联人的血液里不存在软弱和屈服。”  
美军舰队大举压境，若是换个国家早就屈服在这种铺天盖地的强权之下，而苏联不然。纵使国力稍逊一筹，可是他的骄傲也绝不容许伊万在此后退一步。  
纵使局面已经渐渐地脱离掌控。这种疯狂带来的是极度的不安定，只要一个环节出了差错，也许是一架飞机意外的投弹，也许是潜艇对于进攻的误判，都很可能把人类拉入第三次世界大战。  
要不是他在古巴的消息是封锁的，现在他就能接到一大堆劝他停手的电话。有的来自假惺惺的西方国家，有些也许会来自盟友。  
堆积成山的工作让他忙了彻夜，等到全部处理完毕已经是第二日的午餐时分，他坐在椅子上长长的吐出一口浊气，然后蓦然起身。他打算去看一看他的俘虏，他的情人，阿尔弗雷德在他手里这个事实总会让他得到奇异的平静。他不知道自己是渴望看见他焦虑的模样，还是期待着他能说出动听的情话，抚慰他烦躁的内心。  
“阿列克谢，他怎么样？”  
“美国先生让我转告您……”端着咖啡进屋的阿列克谢似乎在斟酌着词汇，他不自然地推了推眼镜，然后蠕动着嘴唇，小声地说道：“再不替他去清理……那个，他可能会成为第一个因为这种该死的理由发烧致死的国家。”  
“他真的这么说？”伊万的唇角情不自禁地弯起，那是一个阿列克谢从未见过的，柔和的弧度。他倨傲冷漠的长官脸上浮现了迫不及待的表情，明明才离开了一夜，思念却溢满了淡紫色的眼眸。他从花瓶里抽出一支盛开的最好的玫瑰，向着门外走去，又像是想起了什么一样回头，微微眯起眼：“他在我这儿是机密，对国内怎么说，你应该明白。”  
“是的，阁下。”阿列克谢对他鞠了一个躬，目送着上司快步离去。  
当屋内彻底寂静下来的时候，书记官站在了他的办公桌前，看着批复后的文件，静静地推了推眼镜框。

——————————————

“是我不好，阿尔弗，昨晚忘记来看你了。”出人意料的柔和口气，仿佛是在哄着宠爱的情人一般，苏维埃把手上开的正盛的玫瑰放在了阿尔弗雷德的手心，艳红的玫瑰和白皙的手形成了鲜明的对比，有种奇异的冶艳。  
“你就是丢Hero自生自灭也不稀奇。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，他依旧倚在柔软的靠垫上，看着坐在他床边凝视着他的男人。国家的治愈能力很强，阿尔弗雷德的左臂已经有了些知觉，而他却惫懒地一动不动，像是知道逃不掉一样，反抗都没有，任凭伊万摆弄。  
“我不舍得。”伊万单手抚上他的后脑，低头在他苍白的唇瓣上微微一碰，低沉地说道。阿尔弗雷德像是被惊到了一样，微微睁大了湛蓝色的眼眸，紧接着一个微凉的体温就抵在了他的额头上，近在咫尺的紫色眸光占据了他的视野。“你的身体素质很好，看来没有发烧。”  
“我可没有弱到那个地步。”阿尔弗雷德伸腿，用膝盖顶了一下伊万的大腿，不满地说道：“快把你的东西给我弄出来，恶趣味的俄国佬，你很喜欢Hero身体里有你的玩意儿吗？”  
“是啊，很喜欢哦。”回应他的是一个看似纯真的微笑，而这个男人骨子里却透着的残忍。“因为你实在是难掌控，这么喜欢自由吗？”  
“自由从独立之初就刻在我的骨子里，你就是剔掉了我的血肉，它依旧无法被毁灭。”他的笑似乎带着嘲讽。  
“真是固执的小家伙。”伊万执起他的手，吻了他的手背。冰冷的唇瓣接触到温热的皮肤的时候，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己像是被冰雪亲吻了一般。苏联人似乎放弃了用唇舌说服他，而是把毛巾浸在温水里拧干，拍了拍他的腰部，说道：“亲爱的阿尔弗，把你的被子掀开，张开你的腿，我帮你擦干净。”  
隔了一晚上的事后清理，伊万做的非常温柔，仿佛他们之前无数次做爱那样。阿尔弗雷德事后总是像餍足的猫一样靠在他的怀里，或者倚在他的腿上，理所当然地等着自己的情人把自己抱去清理，伺候的舒舒服服的，然后搂着体温冰冷的国家陷入梦乡。  
“听说你在看我的卫国战争的历史？”伊万握着阿尔弗雷德的脚踝，曲起他的腿以便于擦拭他的大腿根，那里还有昨日情事留下的痕迹。在说完这句话时，他感觉到自己握着的身体一顿，于是挑眉说道：“是想起了什么吗？”  
“当年在斯大林格勒，我怎么没发现你是个这样令人头疼的家伙。”阿尔弗雷德忍耐着伊万把手指伸进体内勾出残留物的触感，咬着嘴唇，淡淡地吐息道：“如果Hero早有预料的话……”  
“嗯？”伊万威胁一样地在他的体内勾了勾手指，看着阿尔弗雷德咬着唇忍耐的模样，淡紫色的眸光一片冰冷。  
如果阿尔弗雷德说出后悔的话否定他们的曾经，伊万还不知道他会干出什么来。阴郁漫上了他的眼瞳，他凉冰冰地问道：“你有预料的话，会怎么样？和我划清距离？干脆在斯大林格勒就把我干掉从此一了百了？”  
那是当然的吧，海上危机一触即发，他自己身陷囹圄，面对导弹的威胁，阿尔弗雷德如果还乐于毫无芥蒂地投入他的怀抱，那么也就不是他迷恋的那个美国了。  
出奇的，金发的年轻国家湛蓝色的眼眸中似乎划过了什么璀璨亮丽的东西，那光芒漂亮又易碎。伊万依稀又见到了当年那个生机勃勃宛如阳光一样的年轻人，会纵情大笑，搂着他的肩背为他上药，甚至放肆地索求他的怀抱和亲昵。一切似乎还历历在目，而时光残忍无比，把他们折磨的面目全非。  
当年的他们是什么样的呢？在灰蒙蒙的硝烟和乍亮的火光中等待黎明，挤在狭小的军床上汲取彼此的体温，逐一吻过对方身体上新添的伤痕，然后获得从灰烬中重生的勇气。  
并非是安静的陪伴，他们经历过太多的争吵和斗殴，甚至不像是同伴，但又确确实实是躺过同一战壕的战友，阿尔弗雷德扛过枪为伊万横扫千军，伊万带过兵带他挣扎出泥潭地火。那些日日夜夜，成为了印在史书里的铅字，作为再也回不去的过去。  
“你很在乎从前。”阿尔弗雷德笃定道。  
“那又如何？”伊万嘲讽地弯起嘴角，眼神孤寂如当年，他执着红旗固执地行走在冻土之上，而那寒风凛冽的大地却酝酿着一场毁灭与新生的变革，他孤独一人举着枪抵挡入侵者，以伤痕累累的身躯筑起最后的堡垒。  
他众叛亲离，遍体鳞伤。  
然后他在伏尔加河的余晖之中，迎来了站在轮船之上的阿尔弗雷德。  
那是照进他漫长岁月的，足以温暖一切的阳光。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你明明可以好好地待在你的美利坚，却偏偏要不顾一切的来苏联。”时隔多年，他终于说出了当年的疑问。他的语气有些烦躁，甚至暴戾，像是宿命一样的相遇和纠缠令他们如今难分难舍却又如履薄冰。“你被什么吸引了？”  
“还用问吗？”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声。  
“嗯？”  
“是你。”

“……哈，有时候真的觉得Hero没救了。”他偏过头，直视着伊万错愕的眼眸，露出当年那种自信桀骜的笑容。  
“如果回到当年，伊万，我还是会在战火中找到你，喊你的名字，还是会拥抱你，亲吻你，为你赴死。”  
紧接着，阿尔弗雷德看到那一双淡漠晦暗的紫色眼眸被光芒点亮，漂亮的瞳仁里似乎藏了漫天的星辰。微笑在他的唇边溢出了，那种纯粹的天真让人根本想象不出，那是血腥杀伐的苏维埃。  
“真的吗？”他用力地把被自己囚禁的太阳拥入怀里，即使被灼烫到融化也在所不惜。阿尔弗雷德的体温似乎能温暖他亘久不化的严寒冻雪，他用平生最温柔的口气小心翼翼地问道：“阿尔弗，你说的是真的吗？”  
“阿尔弗雷德不会骗你。”  
“真是个意外动听的答案。”  
本能的戒备让他不要听信谎话连篇的情人，可是伊万却轻而易举的一败涂地，因为那是他期待了几个世纪的回应。他似乎听到了漫天遍野的向日葵花开的声音，那么清晰又美好。  
阿尔弗雷德把头靠在了伊万的肩膀上，他贪婪的呼吸着他身上芬芳的冰雪和酒的气味，这种独特的味道至死也不会忘记。环着他的臂膀因为他的话而收紧，而阿尔弗雷德的湛蓝色眼眸微微阖起，把那一丝淡淡的冷很好地遮掩住。  
阿尔弗雷德不会骗伊万，那么美利坚呢？他会骗苏维埃吗？  
“我把你关起来，残忍的对你，你恨我吗？”  
“恨。”  
“真是个意外坦诚的回答啊。”  
“如果我说不恨你会相信吗？”  
“不信。”  
伊万似乎忘记了时间的流逝，他让被囚禁的情人枕在自己的腿上，轻柔地抚摸着他凌乱的金发，冰冷的铁链还在阿尔弗雷德的腕间作响，而伊万却像是没有听见似的，自顾自地对着他说着话。  
“亲爱的阿尔弗，你想再看一遍极光吗？我带你去西伯利亚，去我的国土上，你曾经为我战斗过的地方还在那里，我在斯大林格勒修了好多东西，你看到一定会想起来……”  
横跨亚欧大陆的铁幕阻隔了一切，他唯有凭此怀念远在另一阵营的情人。走过战壕，巷口和纪念碑，直到伏尔加河的余晖染遍天涯。  
“你家冻死了，Hero可不想再像当年一样躺在床上起不来。”  
雪国的冻土，积雪和酒液，被冰雪冻结却又被炮火轰碎的街头巷尾，他们并肩作战的侧影，最后成为了背道而驰的红蓝阵营，进行一场永不媾和的厮杀。  
“受个伤最好的药都给你用了，从战壕里被我救出来居然发了三天的高烧，还真是脆弱啊，我的阿尔弗。”  
狭窄战壕里不顾一切的吻，焦灼又渴望，刺激而令人振奋，注定的互相吸引带来了最好的相遇和最美的悲剧。  
“你让我动摇，阿尔弗。”伊万叹息着说道，美好的记忆让他的唇边染上微笑，可是这很快就渐渐地收敛了，他想起还在加勒比海对峙的美军，想起土耳其那让他如芒在背的朱庇特导弹，这一切都是和他互诉爱语的情人的手笔。  
是什么让他们从互相依靠，变成互相辜负。  
那就让你更动摇一些吧，阿尔弗雷德想着。  
“I love you.”他凝视着那一双他迷恋了许多年的淡紫色的眼眸，说着他从不出口的话语。这也许是他第一次吐露，也将是最后一次倾诉心声，它作为谎言，盘旋在舌尖。阿尔弗雷德听见自己迎着伊万惊愕的眼神，继续说道：“万尼亚， Я люблю тебя （我爱你）”  
I love you,forever.  
这是谎言，千万不要信。

——————————  
十月二十六日，美军全面戒备。  
同时一封措辞激动，漫无边际充斥着感情色彩的冗长信件由遥远的克里姆林宫投向白宫，苏联的间谍也与美国接触，提出以撤下导弹为交换条件，要求美国承诺不入侵古巴的条件。数封心腹寄向古巴的密函不翼而飞，国内争吵的结果统统没有委以书面，求和的讯号已经递出。  
被封锁的古巴宛如孤岛，唯有接受了全面检查的苏联商船才能通过封锁线。身处封闭的包围圈之内，手握重要人质，并且精心策划着一场战争的伊万，对此全不知晓。  
风雨欲来。

第二十九章 博弈

“党内已经产生了分歧，温和派之前就反对部署导弹的军事冒险，激进派在这些天明显感受到了制海权被控带来的劣势，也普遍趋向于谈判，再这样僵持下去于我们不利，伊万阁下，形势不同了。”  
“说完了吗？”伊万坐在他的办公椅上，桌上散落着卫星图片和地图，表情冷淡至极，他面前的几名高级军官都以一副沉默对抗的态度对着他。“这是军方的意思？”  
“这同样是主席的意思，祖国，您要知道，我们缺少和美国正面相抗的海军。”军官摇了摇头，说道：“不得不承认，美国反应太过迅速，他们现在随时能够投入战斗的军队超出了想象，而假使以古巴作为战场，我们也不具备优势。”  
“如果只想说这些的话，滚出去。”伊万暗沉的眸中仿佛翻滚着什么激烈的情绪，最后只吐出一句冷冰冰的话语。“需要让我教你们怎么离开我的办公室吗？”  
军官们面面相觑，最终无声地行了一个礼，依次走出了房门。  
伊万长长地吐了一口气，最终还是拆开了面前的信件。那是国内从属于他的克格勃势力递送过来的，他插在莫斯科的眼线告诉了他一个不幸的消息，他的上司赫鲁晓夫已经给白宫递去了信件，单方面寻求谈判，想要与美国各退一步，而对方似乎也对此表示兴趣。  
这是他最不愿意看见的，他的上司试图单方面与美国媾和。  
这让本就情绪不稳定的苏维埃紧紧地捏着信件，骨节几乎发白，如果他现在在莫斯科的话，这一封信他有无数方式在它发出时就截下来，从属于他的间谍机构没什么不敢检查的。然而他离开了权力中央来到古巴，这让他分身乏术，全然不知国内沸反盈天。  
“呵，美国的手段。”伊万轻轻地嗤笑一声。“恐怕下一步就是和苏联大使进行交涉，只要付出一点小小的甜头就可以狠狠地落苏联的面子，这样划算的买卖哪有不做地道理。”  
这种漫长的僵持好像有了转机，但是这绝不是伊万乐于看到的。他已经在沙盘上无数次模拟了登陆战，规划了所有国内能够调动的力量，势必要一口气翻盘，最差也要逼迫美国后退一步。他那个洞察先机的中国盟友曾窥见一星半点，然后警告他说，要么不要动这种心思，要么就在确保自己一定能赢的基础上坚持到底。  
可是这次不是他不坚持到底，而是他的国民反对了。  
仅仅是今天，他就接了无数的电话，党内的攻讦和盟友的质疑让远在古巴的他无法压制，即使严厉地驳斥了上司退却的意图，他依旧无法阻止人心向背。  
如果强行开战，情况必然向他不期望的方向发展，而现在还被困在他房间里的那一位，可不是省油的灯。

——————————

年轻的国家即使是被囚禁也依旧保持着他的骄傲，无论伊万说什么，他都抬抬眼，用讽刺和嘲笑的口吻说着难听的话，就是被按在床上翻来覆去地折腾到爬不起床，被弄的一片狼藉的阿尔弗雷德他还能伺机搂着他，嘴角带着甜蜜的笑，狠狠地咬伤他的脖子。  
这种粗暴又野性的报复方式，令人疼痛却又激起更大的兴奋，而苏维埃也不介意让他的情人付出应有的代价。  
即使很忙，伊万依旧选择去他的俘虏那里待上好一阵子，掺杂着鲜血的床笫之欢令他沉溺。自从那天阿尔弗雷德说出了那一句话之后，就开始毫无道理地发脾气赶人，像是被逼出了真心话一样，这种难得一见的恼怒让伊万笑着把他搂进怀里，温柔地亲吻他的脖颈和侧脸，就是被咬被揍也无所谓，当然最后又发展为肢体的交流。  
“阿尔弗，我知道的。”他这样说着，平日阴郁残酷的紫眸中逐渐浮现出了不该出现的沉迷。他把玩着阿尔弗雷德的金发，璀璨宛如阳光，涌流的生机让他想起了肥沃的土地上生长的金黄麦穗，而这一切在他的指尖静静流淌，那从来都傲慢不羁的国家趴在他的腿上，眼角还带着情欲的痕迹，倦懒乖巧到不可思议。  
“你知道什么？”对方笑了。“你什么也不知道。”

这一次伊万踏进这个囚困超级大国的牢笼时，他看到了身穿单薄衬衫的阿尔弗雷德正在一个人玩国际象棋，拴在他手腕的铁链在铺着柔软地毯的地面上垂落，而对方好像不在乎似的，兴致勃勃地摆弄着棋子。  
他甚至没有在意背后的脚步声，任凭伊万从背后抱住他的腰，然后把头靠在他的颈间。垂落的银发柔柔地搔着他的耳垂和锁骨。  
“有时候。我真的好想杀掉你，阿尔弗。”伊万的吐息声非常轻，语气也异常的温柔。他甚至亲昵地用唇蹭了蹭阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，只是不轻不重放在他颈子上的手宣告着他的杀意是真实的。“然后看看你的血管里流淌的是什么，金钱，还是石油？”  
“没想到苏维埃已经沦落到找我这一个阶下囚发泄不满的地步了，又在我家的手上栽了？即使没有Hero，美国依旧优秀到可以挫败你，这毫无疑问。”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声，语气嘲笑。“难道可敬的苏维埃，伟大的无产主义者在羡慕我这个资本家？”  
回应他的是颈间越收越紧的手，阿尔弗雷德有些呼吸困难，他这样被掐住脖子不是第一次，但是这样几近威胁生命的举动也让他指甲狠狠地嵌入箍着脖颈的那只手里，空气中又蔓延起了血腥味。  
“说……中了，所以……恼羞成怒了。”他断断续续地说道。  
“把英语说得好听一点不会少块肉，阿尔弗雷德。”似乎是看到了对方泛青的脸色，伊万微微缓和了一下情绪，松了松手，让被钳制的人有空隙大口呼吸。  
“好啊，咳咳……毕竟Hero不是什么不识时务的人。”阿尔弗雷德利己主义的个性让他不会冒着生命危险去激怒一个徘徊在疯狂边缘的疯子。“还算你记得《日内瓦公约》。”  
“我没在乎过那种东西。”伊万无端的怒意也稍稍缓和，国内的压力和外部局势的变幻莫测让他精神紧张，尤其是面前还坐着始作俑者的情况下。  
他扫了一眼阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，即使经历了这种失控的伤害，脖子上出现了难以遮掩的淤青，可是费力喘息着的阿尔弗雷德却不再如当年那样露出那种咬牙切齿的愤怒。  
那种冷静到残酷的模样，也算是他给身为美利坚的阿尔弗雷德留下的最鲜明的刻痕。  
“你在玩国际象棋？”他不想再吵架，于是换了个话题。  
“随便玩玩而已，毕竟你没给我什么娱乐，外面的事情也一概不知道。”阿尔弗雷德抬起右手，用指尖碰倒了一个棋子，黑棋顺势滚了两圈，倒在了棋盘上不动了。“不会连这点爱好都不容许吧？伟大的民主斗士苏维埃先生。”他做了一个夸张的表情，明里暗里地讽刺。

阿尔弗雷德左手依旧不能拿重物，但是已经恢复的差不多了。他重新摆放了棋子，右手白左手黑，颇有娱乐精神地自己和自己下。他的左手稍显迟钝，还因为沉重的铁链有些颤抖，而在他背后的伊万稳稳地托住了他的手，帮助他放棋子。  
伊万凝着冻雪的眼眸映出了阿尔弗雷德凛冽的表情，他明明困于方寸之地，眼中却燃着不熄的幽蓝色火苗，自由翱翔的鹰隼即使被系上了镣铐，也从未泯灭过对天空的渴望。  
“皇后前一格。”忽的，伊万捉住了阿尔弗雷德移向黑棋方向的左手，捏了一下他的手指，然后毫不犹豫地移动棋子。  
“车向左。”阿尔弗雷德移动棋子，动作凌厉果断，带上几分杀气腾腾。  
车带走了一个棋子，对方看似坚不可摧的防卫似乎出现了缺口。  
棋盘上逐渐呈现了奇妙的局势。  
伊万半途开始控制的王后以势不可挡的姿态吃起了子，似乎想要杀出一条血路，而阿尔弗雷德却冷静地动起了各个棋子排兵布局。他无所不用之其极，甚至不介意多让伊万吃掉几个子，也要牢牢地把全体呈现进攻之势的伊万包围。  
他们的棋风与他们本身的性格极为相似，阿尔弗雷德是个标准的利己主义，无论牺牲掉什么也要保证自己的最大利益，自私到无以复加，而伊万却是个冷静的疯子，极强的征服欲和进攻再进攻的战斗种族精神，让他强硬地正面攻击，以力破巧。  
“我包围了你，趁早投降吧，苏维埃。”从海上，他心里冷静地补充道。“想来Hero之前的布置奏效了，放弃制海权绝对是你近几年来犯下的最大错误，崇尚陆权的苏联，掂量一下你那些二战时期的，如今大大落后的破铜烂铁，如果和我在加勒比海对抗，你有几分胜算？”  
“美利坚，以你这种避免正面抵抗的性格，送掉的这几步棋可并不明智。”伊万毫不犹豫地吃掉了阿尔弗雷德孤立出来的象，嗤道：“后院起火之类的蠢事，发生在你身上还真是令人惊讶啊。猪湾行动之后，古巴可就毫不犹豫地投入我的怀抱了，既然是送上门的子，万尼亚可就不客气地笑纳了，至于造成的结果，是你该烦恼的。”  
“哈，这么不负责任的发言真是你的风格。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，似乎头痛于老敌手的任性和霸道。他湛蓝色的眼眸里似乎流转着冷酷到璀璨的光芒，耀眼至极。  
“保持这样的粗暴吧，毕竟这样激情又没脑子的行为，只有你这样天真的家伙才做得出来，识相点早些屈服，Hero说不定还会付出小小的代价，时间拖得越久，对你越不利哦。”  
“我们的筹码可都一样。”伊万看似天真地微笑了起来，他的嘴角弯起一个愉悦又柔软的弧度，却无端让人内心发冷。他说道：“我承认我在核弹头的储备上远远不如你，美国，但是如果真正跨出那一步，那30枚和3000枚，又有什么区别呢。”  
“别做蠢事。”阿尔弗雷德微微用力挣开了伊万的束缚，用手一撑，坐到了桌上。他居高临下地睥睨着依旧保持着令人发寒的微笑的伊万，颇为傲慢地翘起了腿，像是往日穿着军服别着枪那样不可一世。他说道：“你我都毁灭，对谁都没好处，或者你想要其他国家，譬如你的好邻居中国看我们斗到两败俱伤？”  
被铁链锁着，被囚禁在密室里，甚至被这样带着屈辱意味地当做禁脔，超级大国依旧是超级大国，利益得失才是他自始至终最在乎的，其余的一切他都可以放弃。  
“用有限的棋子为我挣得最大的筹码，这是国家的本能。”银发的男人淡紫色的眼眸中带着些凝冻的冰雪，他的眸光从阿尔弗雷德高高抬起的下颌扫到他的膝，阿尔弗雷德十指交叠从容地放在腿上，翘腿的动作轻佻又挑衅。  
于是他笑了：“快将军了哦，美国。”  
“是这样吗？那么，王车易位。”阿尔弗雷德无所谓地笑笑，冷静又危险地睨着伊万。一方棋盘上的斗争还未结束，而两个超级大国似乎已经不把这当成一局简单的游戏。  
阿尔弗雷德这一步让车和王换了个位，车被他推入台前直面威胁，而王依旧睥睨全局。

“真是符合你的风格。”伊万浅浅地微笑了，只是里面或多或少有些不屑的味道。“把某些人推向台前，自己在背后操纵，搞些代理人战争，始终不肯与我正面对抗吗？”  
“你也不想和我正面对抗，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德用被吃掉的棋子抵住伊万的喉咙，迫使他微微仰起头，紫晶石一样的眼眸中弥漫的危险气息几乎溢出来，而用棋子摩挲情人白皙的喉管的阿尔弗雷德却没有在乎，而是反唇相讥道：“朝鲜战争的时候，你仍然是把中国推向战场，万尼亚，为什么不承认，你和我都一样卑劣。”  
他们一样的卑劣无耻，毫不介意地用着最肮脏的手段，中情局和克格勃那里积压的秘密档案里记载着足以掀起轩然大波的东西，他们算计着别国只为自己的利益，窥伺石油，金钱和土地，进行军备乃至太空竞赛，试图从各个方面全面压倒对方，只为了那世界之巅的宝座。  
阿尔弗雷德高举自由的标杆，伊万则是扛着民主的旗帜，看似冠冕堂皇，维护正义，但归根结底的都是大国沙文主义。  
他们太过不同，却又太过相似。  
“那么，兵升变为后。”伊万说道。他扫了一眼随手把抵住自己喉管的棋子扔到地上的阿尔弗雷德，他依旧是那个高高在上的坐姿，白皙的小腿和光裸的脚放肆地在他面前一晃一晃，这似乎在引诱着什么，于是伊万微笑的伸出手抓住了他的脚踝。  
“游戏还没结束，阿尔弗雷德。”

——————————————

“把消息传出去，苏联国内已经产生分歧，而苏维埃本人已经被孤立。这在危机结束之后仍然可以继续利用，幸运的话可以造成持续几年的乱局。”阿尔弗雷德把用隐形墨水写好的纸条交给了前来送饭的书记官。  
“按照原计划与苏联大使接触，海上封锁继续强硬，直到交换成功。”他的笑意依旧冷静而毫无温度。“另外，苏联布置在古巴的核弹头数量存疑，不过就目前来看，一切以解决危机为上，叫肯尼迪不要害怕，除了苏维埃本人，其他人看上去都不像以卵击石的疯子。”  
阿尔弗雷德知道，他终于找到了这个看上去宛如铁与血铸成的联盟最大的软弱。伊万是个成功的理想主义者，也许是个成功的军事家，但是他绝不是一个成功的阴谋家。  
毁灭这座红色帝国的只能是他自己。  
而阿尔弗雷德所要做的，只是从内部推波助澜而已。

——————————————————

“您该屈服了，伊万阁下。”赫鲁晓夫与他在二十七日晚上通电的内容非常简短，那个富有激情却在关键时候软弱的上司这样说道：“党内会议决定，苏联大使明日与美国进行秘密接触，并且当日给出回应。”  
当伊万接到电话的时候，他知道自己再怎么坚持都已经回天乏术，如果他现在在莫斯科也许一切都不一样，而美国意外的封锁和他本该在26号就阻止的信件，导致了这一超出想象的结果。当然，如果他坚持轻率地以古巴的兵力开战也不是不行，但那无疑是自寻死路。  
被彻彻底底的背叛了。  
伊万的眼眸里一片冷然，他能够想象党内那些软弱无能的老东西是如何惊慌胆怯的，苏联人宁死不退的性格变得像个笑话，他甚至能够想象这种狼狈的和谈会带来什么效果，西方媒体大肆宣扬一场夸张的戏剧最后草草收场？还是嘲笑着苏联的胆小和无能？  
屈辱，太过屈辱。  
而高傲又冷酷的苏维埃，这次终于因为自己的失策和傲慢遭遇了滑铁卢。  
“至少我们的目的即将达到，美国将会撤出他们的导弹，当然我们也会有所表示，并且付出一些小小的代价。”  
“比如，听说您抓到了一个重量级的俘虏？”他说道：“我相信这会促使我们的谈判，并且让其向于我们有利的方向发展。”  
“重量级的俘虏？”伊万嗤笑一声，说道：“没有这种东西。”  
挂掉了电话之后他就像是失控一样地进了关押阿尔弗雷德的房间，用潮湿的吻唤醒了睡梦中的情人。他拎着金发情人的衣领按在床头，然后在他冰冷的嘲讽目光中，撕开他的衣襟，粗暴地闯进他的身体。阿尔弗雷德这些日子从没做出什么像样的反抗，至多是口头上对他冷嘲热讽，即使受到了过分的对待也不例外。  
“大半夜的发什么疯……哈啊……嗯……”屋内没开灯，阿尔弗雷德只能感觉到一个熟悉的黑影压在他的身上。肉体撞击的感觉太粗糙又太灼热，被顶到发狂的阿尔弗雷德上气不接下气，任凭伊万在他身上继续留下痕迹。他搂着他的脖子承受着一切痛楚，却在黑暗中微微勾起了嘴角，露出一个天真又残忍的笑。  
对方没有回答，而是一遍又一遍，反复的碾过他躯体的每一寸，直到全身都留下了烙印。  
在阿尔弗雷德终于被做到脱力，处于半梦半醒状态时，他似乎听到了有人在他的身边握着他的手，轻轻地说。  
“不要离开我。”  
轻的像幻觉。

————————————————

“贵国主席已经与我们达成了协议，其中最重要的一条交换中有一个附加条款，而我们是来履行此条款的。”对方似乎是训练有素的中情局特工，连带着一名外交大臣，于二十九号凌晨在古巴港口秘密登陆。  
虽然已经约定停火，但是美国的军舰依然没走，堂而皇之地在加勒比海耀武扬威，似乎在迎接着什么。而在美国秘密外交团体拜访了位于古巴的最高军事指挥部时，迎接他们的是脸色极为难看的伊万·布拉金斯基。  
“……请交还我们的祖国，我们将如约撤出位于土耳其的朱庇特导弹。”对方说道：“这就是我们与贵方达成的一致，还请履行，否则我们将自动认为这是谈判破裂。”  
身着苏联军服的伊万在听完了来者简单又直接的诉求后，淡紫色的眼眸微微沉了沉，只是目前的形势迫使他压抑住冲动。他毫不怀疑自己如果做出了违反莫斯科要求的事情，身边的军官会有一半以上背离他。  
“阿列克谢。”他唤了一下书记官的名字，书记官点了点头，最后领着身着美军军服的金发国家来到了秘密谈判会场。  
阿尔弗雷德消失了足足五日，这对于紧张自己国家的高层们都是个折磨。在看到熟悉的身影的时候，外交大臣几乎是同时松了口气，喃喃自语了一句我的上帝，而随行的特工里有些也是跟过阿尔弗雷德的，眼中几乎闪出了喜悦的光芒。  
可是紧接着，他们就看到了阿尔弗雷德紧紧系着的领子也盖不住的，蔓延整个脖颈的吻痕和被掐过的淤青。这让出席的所有人脸色一变，甚至还有某个特工有些失控地向前走了一步，差点让对面苏方端着枪瞄准他。  
“先不忙履行条款。”伊万单手扯住阿尔弗雷德，阻止了他走向美方的步伐。他的声音依旧沉稳冷静，只是其中蕴含着的愠怒阿尔弗雷德能很清晰地听出来。“在归国之前，我首先祝贺一下您的胜利。”  
他抬眼望去，伊万的眼底有着浓浓的占有欲和不舍，隐藏在讽刺又刻薄的祝贺之中。那个男人惯常的傲慢和疯狂，在针对他的时候依旧透着些温柔。  
“确实应该祝贺。”阿尔弗雷德听见自己笑了，他说：“骗你这么久真是累死Hero了，再待下去我恐怕都要精神分裂，谢天谢地终于摆脱这种糟糕的生活。”  
“……”伊万的脸色一僵，几乎怔住。  
“可别当真啊，尊敬的苏维埃。”阿尔弗雷德从容的甩掉他的手，毫不犹豫地走到美国那边坐下，拿起笔在条款上浏览了一遍然后洋洋洒洒地签下自己的名字。  
谈判桌又成为了一条泾渭分明的线，隔断了铁幕的两端。  
“这五天里，我说的全部，都是在骗你。”他抬起头，看着伊万苍白的脸微微笑了，一字一顿地说出最残忍的话语。  
然后，他如愿的看到了对方放大的瞳孔和一瞬间空白的表情。

在登上军舰之前，海浪拍打着岸的声音阵阵传来，他忽的想起了淌过岁月的手风琴声，悠扬又孤独，望着无边无际的蔚蓝的海，阿尔弗雷德忽然想起亚瑟曾经说过的一句话。  
唯有爱伤人至深。

第三十章 秘密

加勒比海乱局终于化解。  
11月11日，阿尔弗雷德收到了苏联部署在古巴的42枚导弹全部撤走的消息，当时的谈判结果是两方各退一步，既然对方履行，那么他撤出在土耳其部署的导弹也没什么损失，那一批也该淘汰了。  
“那么，过几日解除海上封锁吧。”阿尔弗雷德自言自语道：“按照他的个性，一旦回到莫斯科，Hero还有好戏可看呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德知道，也许现在世界各地都在为逃过了一场核灾难而欢欣雀跃，无比接近世界毁灭的十三天让所有人都捏了一把冷汗。他休养了几日，接待了从伦敦飞来看望他的英国，在他夹杂着骂声的英语中笑脸相对，自顾自的发言把亚瑟·柯克兰气了个半死。  
至于他被苏维埃囚禁的事情，只有国内寥寥数人知道。  
相信苏维埃也不会宣扬出去，毕竟被迫交出俘虏这种事情也是大失面子，这会是CIA和KGB档案里永久的秘密。  
他的手腕和脖颈光滑干净，身为超级大国的好处就在这里，无论遭到了怎样的伤害都能够快速恢复 。他被折断的左臂已经完全长好，被掐过的痕迹也消弭无形，无论是吻痕还是咬伤，伤痕还是流血，所有伊万带来的伤害都随着时间的流逝消失。  
如此，他就可以说服自己，他什么也没有失去。  
“这一次是我胜利了。”他唇角带着一丝笑意，用手臂支着脑袋，手指在地图上的苏联版图上慢慢滑过，最后落在了写着莫斯科的部位。他画了一个大写的叉，然后得意地自言自语道：“苏维埃，Hero用最锋利的刀割了你的心脏，好好享受这种感觉吧。”  
然后恨他啊，加倍地恨，恨得越鲜血淋漓记得越深，然后让这种痛成为送葬的丧钟。  
他无视了自己隐隐作痛的胸口，胸腔里跳动的肉块传来哀鸣的声音。他第无数次想象老敌手的葬礼，想象着鲜花锦簇的未来，于是他笑得上气不接下气，直到那种抗议声越发微弱，最后沉寂了下去。  
言语是利刃，动情越深伤得就越深。  
他知道曾经的亚瑟就狠狠伤过弗朗西斯，那家伙为了缓过这口气用了好久。可笑的是，当年的阿尔弗雷德曾经发誓他不会变成亚瑟那个样子。他站在星条旗下起誓，他要带给世界自由，他要让人生而平等，他要成为和平的基石，他要建筑真正的山巅之城。  
如今他却知晓，即使他作为移民国家，成为了种族的大熔炉，黑人、犹太人、白人与黄种人共同生存在这片土地上，他融合了一切可以融合的，聚集了一切的优势，但他的血管天生就里流着盎格鲁-撒克逊人的血。  
利益至上，为此什么都可以牺牲。  
阿尔弗雷德随意地转了一下钢笔，世界地图红蓝分明，阵营之争越演越烈。  
伊万说的没有错，他的血肉是美元，是军工，是石油，他的本性就是追逐资本，和一心扩张的伊万一样，贪婪和狠戾都刻在了骨骼里。他想当世界警察，想的要发疯，他要将全世界都纳入他的控制范围，包括中东，包括亚洲，乃至现在苏联盘踞的东欧。  
“还有个越南呢，稍微疼爱一下不听话的家伙吧。”他露出一丝颇为孩子气的天真微笑，只是那其中残酷的野心显露无疑。  
看着真是碍眼，共产主义什么的。  
那就来一场他最擅长的颜色革命吧，看看你如何和我争，苏联。

————————————

还未等他抽离思绪，敲门声骤然响起。  
按理说这时候不会有人来打扰他，他推了一下平光眼镜，很好地遮住自己眼中还未消退的冷意，他用往日轻松地口吻说道：“请进。”  
是强尼。  
十多年时间坐上CIA高位的男人鬓角已经有了点霜白，他胡子拉碴，眼中还有着疲惫的血丝，看样子是多日精神紧张没有睡好。深陷的眼窝有着明显的黑眼圈，直到看到阿尔开朗的笑脸，他紧皱的眉头才有一丝放松。强尼并没有穿他平日里的西服，只穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤，看上去松散休闲了很多。  
“强尼，我的老伙计。”阿尔弗雷德一如往常地对他打招呼，口吻轻松幽默。  
他隐隐有预感，强尼是来找他来辞行的。  
“我要退休了，来和您道个别。”他下意识地从夹克口袋掏出烟盒倒了倒，发现里面只有一根，他苦笑着叼在嘴上，也不点燃，只是直视着坐在他面前凝视着他的祖国。“您为我出力了很多，我以为熬不过上面的追责。我这样的人，大半辈子都在过见不得光的日子，能够好好地回内华达实在是在我的意料之外。”  
“强尼，你只是看管不力放走了我，最多算是渎职，不该受到全部的追责。”阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眸光透着对国民的包容，他的笑容明朗而自信，带着国家独特的魅力：“替换U2飞机的飞行员是我一手策划的，主要责任在我，我也在会议上已经进行了检讨，相信这件事情很快就会过去。”  
“您还是老样子。”他叹了一口气。  
有时候像个任性的孩子，有时候却又可靠地为他们支撑起一片天穹。在那一双仿佛承载了世间最美的蓝色的眼眸之中，他能够看到对子民的包容与爱。  
他亲吻不了上帝的脚趾，却能近距离地感受到年轻祖国的灵魂。年轻，自由，富有激情，充满斗争，热烈又骄傲，他并不是高高在上，而是随着国家盛衰而快乐与痛苦，他甚至会代民众喜悲，和他们一起痛楚与流血。  
迎风飞扬的星条旗下，他就是自由和梦想的代名词。他是人类追逐一生，为此奋斗一生的理由。  
作为人，他纵然熟读历史，也无法想象他的祖国经历过怎样的时代，是怎样打响莱克星顿的枪声，是怎样在深夜的灯下推敲独立宣言。他承受战争却依旧高举星条旗，他承受南北战争撕裂一样的痛楚，看着子民自相残杀，最后在炮火和硝烟中拥抱新生。  
强尼下意识地去摸打火机，在衣袋里找了半天没有找到。而阿尔弗雷德则是微微地挑了一下嘴角，像是笑了，从自己的口袋里摸出一个银色的打火机丢给了他。  
“算是还你一个打火机，这次拿好了。”他耸了耸肩，用轻松的口吻说道：“老伙计，退休之后烟瘾还这么重可不行，Hero还等着你老了去笑话你呢。”  
强尼翻了一下打火机的侧面，上面烫金的缩写让他的眼瞳缩了缩。  
A·F·J  
他的手忽然颤抖了起来，甚至有些拿不稳小巧的东西。明明是连杀人也未曾动摇过，他此时声音中却多了几丝哽咽。祖国从未赠送过别人什么东西，更何况是有他的名字的，这几乎相当于他的承认。  
他的祖国承认他的忠诚，这比什么都珍贵。  
“感谢您……”他说不下去了，无论祖国是随口一说，还是真的打算等他老了去探望，这都是莫大的殊荣。他下意识抬头，年轻的美利坚眉眼如旧，一如当年那样含着笑看着他。于是他只能郑重地把打火机凑近烟头，点燃。  
“从国家的立场，我感谢你这些年为我做出的巨大贡献。”他这句话说过许多遍，对华盛顿，对林肯，对爱因斯坦，他的微笑非常的真诚，湛蓝色的眼眸中带着属于国家的博爱。他站起身来走到为国家奋斗了半生的下属面前，看着他的眼睛，说道：“而就我本人而言，以阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的名义……”  
“感谢你的成全，我忠诚的朋友。”  
强尼明白他话语里隐藏的执着。苏维埃，世界的另一极，与他对抗和纠缠的二十多年的国度，即使是在毁灭的危机之前，祖国依旧不会退缩，他只会勇往直前，直到得到一个答案。即使被折磨的伤痕累累，他也要把自己身上的伤痕，一刀一刀如数奉还。  
这种鲜血淋漓的纠葛曾无数次令强尼惧怕又动容，无形的铁幕让他们永远分隔，能做的只是在冰冷的谈判桌前明枪暗箭，用起除了直接战争之外全部的手段毁灭对方，无论多么阴暗，多么卑劣。

他凝视着祖国的眼眸，金发蓝眸的年轻人似乎想起了什么，眼底一片寂静的苍凉，这种安静如死的感觉让还在犹豫的前间谍咬了咬烟头，像是下定决心了一样开口。  
“我这次来是有一样东西要当面交给您。”他说道：“您还记得我们策反的苏联人，安插在那位身边的间谍吗？”  
“阿列克谢？”他想起了深陷古巴的那几日，他和外界通信的唯一线人无疑起了很大的作用，不过以伊万的个性，他恐怕结果不妙。“是个聪明又可靠的家伙，他最后怎么样了？”  
“您知道的。”强尼说道：“他被投入了克格勃，然后没有消息了。”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了一下，说道：“牺牲总是不可避免。”  
“不说这个，我想交给您的是他在被抓之前通过我们的秘密渠道寄回国的一样东西。”强尼轻轻地转移了话题，说道：“据他随之寄来的信所言，这是苏维埃本人的笔记本，离开古巴之前他投入火盆烧毁，却因为意外，在投入火中之后就离开了，当时他就立即抢救了下来，虽然有一些缺损，但是还保留了相当多的部分。”  
“还未解职之前，我看了第一页，接下来的就没有看了……我觉得，应该交给您。”  
笔记本被火舌舔舐过后有着难以挽救的焦黑，缺页残页也有些严重，不过大体还能看。阿尔弗雷德从他手上接过笔记本的时候手腕微微颤了一下，继而带着与平常无异的明朗笑容说道：“我会去研究它的，为了美利坚。”  
他看见强尼如释重负的微笑起来，对他充满敬意的行了一个礼。  
“愿您永远强盛，我的祖国。”

——————————

1942/11/10  
冒失到孤身一人闯斯大林格勒，把自己暴露在德国的枪口下的盟友，看来英吉利养出了个优秀的麻烦制造机。而不幸的是，我得暂时接手他，如果美利坚在我的地盘见了上帝可就让人困扰了。  
如果不听话的话，公社化了他就好。

1942/11/12  
战场可不是想象中的那么容易。

1942/11/19  
教了他几句简单的俄语，连西里尔字母都写不好，天真的小家伙，再那样发音舌头都要打结了，我从没听过那样难听的音节。说实话，用美国佬的腔调念我的名字简直是噩梦，真想用枪托敲击他的头颅。  
聒噪又热情过头的美国人，也许用雪塞住他的嘴他能够安静一点？  
唯一的优点大概就是大局观了，不过乐观过头和英雄主义绝不值得提倡。  
……  
好吧，也许他的枪法也很准。

1942/11/20  
寒冷，这片土地的冬天永远是冷的，血又要冻结，酒精能够麻痹疼痛，当然，这些我必须承受。  
被侵略的屈辱和疼痛，总有一日，我会完完全全报复回来。  
冬将军啊，你能够告诉我吗？今天我又会失去多少可敬的人民。

1942/11/25  
第一次和人在军帐里盖一床被子，美国那家伙居然把自己的被子给了一个重伤的士兵，好吧，看在他帮助的是我的人民的份上。  
愚蠢到相信天空的神话，大咧咧地说那是他的梦想，他还想要登上月球看一看，这个天穹这个宇宙到底有多么广阔。  
也许他是对的，既然人类能够发明出飞机这样的东西，那么总有一天也会踏入宇宙，而我们的生命很长，足以等到那么一天。

1942/11/29  
和德国又打了一场，依旧没有突破封锁线，补给越来越少，与大部队失去联系。  
难得善心大发，把腿受伤的小少爷背回营地，一路上还搂着我的脖子喊痛，回营地帮他上药时却又安静的不出声了，割腐肉的时候嘴唇都咬出血了，以为我看不出来吗。  
让他咬我的肩膀还真是不客气，下口好狠，我想这比战争的伤口更疼。  
没什么药了，只翻出了我平时镇痛的那一份洒在他的腿上，按他的恢复速度，两三天应该就活蹦乱跳了。  
毕竟他的本土只受到少量打击……没有外敌的地缘优势，天之骄子，听起来真是不错。  
晚上疼得有些睡不着，小家伙一只胳膊还搭过来搂着我，正好压在伤口上。  
看在他是伤员的份上，过几天再算账好了。

1942/12/1  
难伺候的小少爷。  
虽然愚蠢又天真，但是意外的甜美，反应也很好。不过好像逗的有些过分，啊，张牙舞爪起来了呢。  
……  
真蠢，床上的话不能当真。  
我怎么可能会喜欢你呢。

1942/12/2  
我从来不曾付出信任。  
这是第一次有人愿意为我而战。

1942/12/6  
多少年了，我终于找到了你，美利坚。  
成为我的东西吧，好孩子。

1945/4/25  
意外遇到了阿尔弗雷德，他带着美军的样子倒是蛮威风凛凛的，比起斯大林格勒的时候似乎成长了不少。  
我想那些充满没有营养的咒骂的电报浪费了不少资源，只不过他改不掉这个坏习惯，我只能费劲地发电报提醒他这个问题，不过现在已经没必要了，战争快要结束了。  
篝火晚会上他喝醉了倒在我怀里，乱七八糟说了一堆蠢话，笑嘻嘻地来搂我的腰和脖子，还胡乱蹭不该蹭的地方，真是令人头疼。  
给他喝酒，这是对伏特加最糟糕的浪费，我应该在那之前送他去见上帝。  
我不喜欢大鼻子熊这种外号，可是他叫的很欢，吵吵嚷嚷的，让人想迫使他闭嘴。当然，我也这么做了。  
他的嘴唇味道很好，有酒的香气。

1945/4/30  
今天，柏林终于攻克。  
苏维埃的步伐不会就此终止，当年彼得指出的三条路，我有足够的力量实现它。第二次世界大战结束之后，除却德国，我还会有新的敌人。  
至于敌人是谁，我想我和他早就心知肚明。  
这是我们的战争。

1945/6/26  
我承认我妒忌的发疯，看到他和英吉利跳舞的时候恨不得走进舞池粗暴地分开他们，扯王耀下水也是为了挑衅他。  
幼稚的行径。  
王耀说，这可不是作为年长者的风度，并且催促我去按着自己的想法去找阿尔弗雷德。  
……  
真是要命的身体，我总算知道尝过一种滋味，从此再难戒断是什么感觉。  
轻蔑的口吻，骄傲的笑容，他是我喜欢的阳光和甘霖，当他环着我的腰跳舞的时候，我甚至有坠入爱河的错觉。这种感觉非常的奇妙，所有情绪为了某个人而调动，为他的眼神而狂热，为他的撩拨而动情。  
我在濒临失控，我用尽了恶劣的手段去调教他，听他的呻吟和喘息，去引诱他掠夺他开发他的一切，可是最后泥足深陷的反倒是我。  
也许我需要清醒一下。

1946/3/29  
英国在警告我。  
铁幕演说，真是场无趣的戏码。  
是美国的授意吧，也好。  
这种荒谬的关系应该早点断掉。

1947/6/27  
我亲自教了他一课，怎么做国家。  
鲁莽而天真的小鬼，这么不成熟会吃亏的，纵使他现在强悍到可以无所畏惧，但是过于感情用事可并不是一个明智的选择。  
恨我是吗？很好的眼神。  
那就恨下去吧，记住折断了你的自尊的人，用尽全部力气去争。  
我会奉陪到底。

1948/6/28  
成长的异常迅速啊。  
明明之前还会犹豫不决，现在不假思索地对我举起枪。  
不愧是具有强烈冒险精神和想象力的国度，大空运的胆识和毅力，即使是敌人也忍不住夸奖一番呢。  
花与枪，我选择枪。  
我也有我的立场和骄傲。  
再见了，阿尔弗。

1949/3/14  
玫瑰很美，当然，弹壳也很有意思。我喜欢这个诗意。  
爱情与杀戮。

1955/12/26  
我必须承认，接近十年过去，我想极了阿尔弗雷德。  
我在阿拉斯加等了半个月布置一切，就为了在CIA的小老鼠们眼皮子底下把阿尔弗骗到阿拉斯加，而结果正如我所预料的最好情况，他来了，仅仅凭着两条并不确定的信息，从佛罗里达州一路飞往阿拉斯加。  
当他拿不稳的枪落地的时候，拥抱和接吻就顺理成章的发生了。  
我很清楚，他也在想念我。  
带毒的吻永远有着最深的诱惑力，吸引彼此的并不仅仅是对方的荷尔蒙，这种天赋的契合总让人有种我们是最完美的情人的错觉。  
我领他回了公寓，我们做爱，第二天清晨，我们逃亡，像是发疯一样的逃离所有的一切，无论是身份还是立场，统统抛诸脑后。  
我带他去了北极村，带他去过一次永生难忘圣诞节，看一次最漂亮的极光。  
极光之下，他的眼睛中坠入了亿万星辰的光芒，美的不可思议。  
我像人类一样送他一枚戒指，即使对于我们这样的存在，婚姻与亲人不过是另类的结盟关系，甚至背叛者也屡见不鲜。  
我们不可能结盟。  
但我依旧想绑住我的白头海雕，告诉他。  
Don’t forget me.

1957/10/4  
竞争，该死的竞争，令人兴奋的竞争。  
在斯大林格勒打的赌，是我赢了。  
你有得天独厚的科技条件，但是最终是我得到了天空。

1959/9/24  
也许和平真的有实现的余地。  
他邀请我访问美国，我欣然同意，这也许是他想要传递出的信号。党内有很多反对派，我纷纷压制了下去，顶着压力的感觉真是让人不愉快。  
不去试一试，怎么知道一定不行呢。  
下飞机的时候用了平时几乎不用的礼仪，他吓得不轻，如果眼神能够杀人恐怕我已经千疮百孔，这种咬牙切齿却又不能发作的表情实在令人愉悦。  
我想低下头执起他的手，亲吻他戴在无名指上的戒指，告诉全世界这是我的人。  
他在试探我，并且试图往我的床上丢女人，却连嫉妒都没办法掩饰好。  
冷战之中，我不可避免地伤到了他，我对他满怀恶意的试探和伤害，他对我的封锁和报复，都是卑劣且无情的。  
有时候真的感觉我们不像一对情人，即使上床也不会卸下防备，他总是弄得我满身抓伤，或者干脆用枪抵着我的脖子，却没有舍得真的开枪过。他总是宣泄情绪地大骂，挑衅和作死，当然结果总是被我做到哭。  
忘了说了，他哭的样子其实很可爱。

1959/5/1  
和平居然是这么易坠的东西，像个用力一捏就会碎裂的玩具，可笑的是我居然如此珍视。  
我们完了。

1960  
柏林似乎一直在下雨。  
我在柏林墙的一端为他最后弹一曲《白桦林》，隔着铁丝网看到他的脸，骄傲与疯狂并存，也许是想挽留吧。  
但是我一点也不想回头。深埋在心底的秘密也许终归不可能告诉他，那就寄托在这一首歌之中，算作我最后的温柔。  
既然和平的途径不可能得到他，走其他的路也不错吧。  
只要能够得到美国，得到阿尔弗雷德。

1962/10/15  
拉着美国一起赌命，划算的交易。  
一起死吧，阿尔弗。

1962/10/23  
也许我可以稍微的感谢一下上帝，虽然我从未信仰过他。  
但是他把你送到了我的面前。

1962/10/24  
真想永远把我乖巧的俘虏锁在屋子里。  
你是最理解我的，比我还看得清这幅皮囊底下的病态，饥渴和无药可救。同样，你也是毁坏的，我见过你的卑鄙和肮脏，我也理解你的神经质和被害妄想，你打我一枪，我还你一刀，这就是我们的平衡。  
没有人比我更适合你。  
离了我你会空虚和无聊，会失去方向，我是你的障碍也是你的动力。  
过来吧，亲爱的阿尔弗，抱着杀了我的心思，我们来玩一个游戏吧，以世界为赌注。  
赌你最终属于我。

1962/10/25  
九百七十四年了，终于有人说……  
他爱我。

日记到这里就戛然而止，阿尔弗雷德忽的感觉到喘不过气来，最终低下头大口的呼吸着，沉重而压抑的情感绵长地缠绕在他的生命之上，属于北方雪国的，永远不会说出口的那些话语，全都化成了一个个俄语字母，白纸黑字镌刻在纸页之上。  
该死的苏联人，连感情都表达的这么隐晦和缱绻。  
不该看的，这些本该消失在火堆里成为灰烬的东西。  
阿尔弗雷德攥着笔记纸页的手指因为用力而泛白，似乎想要把它撕扯毁坏，那残损的笔记本脆弱极了，但是他颤抖的手却完全用不上力，最终他还是颓然地放下它，坐回了自己的位置上。  
“我做了什么……我做了什么？”他轻轻抚摸着笔记本，仿佛在抚摸情人的脸颊，他压抑又痛苦地喃喃自语道：“我告诉他，我一直在骗他？”  
告诉他这些过去都是欺骗，告诉他一切示爱都是谎言。  
他甚至能想象出那种撕心裂肺的痛楚，苏维埃一瞬间变得空白的表情又一次浮现在脑海之中，他甚至为此骄傲地大笑，他的报复成功了，太成功了，成功到亚瑟也会为他的青出于蓝感到讶异。  
他是多么的残忍，直到如今这才知道自己撕碎了什么。  
那是高傲而孤独的雪国，九百多年来第一次交出的真心。  
他下意识的翻到了笔记本的最后一页。  
Дай мне любовь （给我的挚爱）

他也许只差一点，就等到了那个人对他说出口。  
而如今，再也不会了。

第三十一章 回声

1963/8/5 莫斯科

会议室早在昨日布置完毕，而远道而来的缔约国也在克里姆林宫得到了最高级别的待遇，经过一晚上休息，他们都有足够的精力在某些具体条款上斡旋。  
当阿尔弗雷德右手搭着亚瑟的肩膀走进会议室的时候，他看到了他自从古巴之后就未曾见面的老情人。伊万坐在席位之上，正在漫不经心地看着窗外，脖颈上围着的雪白围巾衬托他苍白的几乎透明的脸色，轮廓深邃，眼眸却空淡至极，积着西伯利亚终年不化的雪。  
他维持着军人的坐姿，在看到阿尔弗雷德可以称作挑衅的举动时，情绪毫无变化，只是抬了抬眼皮扫了他一眼，用钢笔指了指席位，说道：“欢迎远道而来的客人，请坐。”  
这种敷衍的态度让阿尔弗雷德不舒服极了，他向来是天之骄子，自从和伊万认识以来，无论是同盟还是厮杀，他都未曾这样无视过他的存在。  
“我想我们可以先聊一聊，反正时间还有很多……”他落座，转了转头望着已然开始浏览文件的英国绅士，故意抬高了声音问道：“亚蒂，昨天你睡得好吗？”  
“如果你不是跑到我的房间缠着我玩象棋的话，我想我睡眠质量还会更高一些。”  
“亚蒂，你这话说的太无趣了，我们也有几年没见，你难道不想和Hero一起睡吗，想当年你……”  
“那是当年。”亚瑟讥讽地挑起嘴角，似乎是被阿尔弗雷德的口不择言戳到了痛脚，他斜了一眼被他打断了话的前殖民地，说道：“独立战争早就结束了，美国。”  
他不再是辉煌的日不落帝国，他需要在大国夹缝中斡旋谋求利益，在美苏的合围之中选队站，听命于他曾经的殖民地。这种转变着实让人黯然。  
阿尔弗雷德被噎了一下，似乎还想找什么话头，却被坐在他对面的雪国打断。伊万淡紫色的眸光毫无情绪地掠过他的脸，然后说道：“没有人关心你昨天做了什么，美国。”接着他向着亚瑟微微点头致意，说道：“英国，我们可以开始了。”  
伊万这种直接越过他的态度让阿尔弗雷德不满地眯起眼眸，拍了拍桌子，伊万终于舍得施舍他一个眼神，但那种像看脏东西一样的态度实在是过分，让阿尔弗雷德微微咬牙。  
“有点东西要还给你。”他这样笑着说。  
说完，他伸手，把拆下来的窃听器全数撒到了伊万的面前，几十个铁灰色的小东西泛着淡淡的冷光，有几个还滚了两滚，碰到了伊万面前的文件。  
国与国之间，在外宾的房间里装窃听器是心照不宣的事情，但是很少有人把这种事情摆在台面上，而阿尔弗雷德却是个绝不吝于打破惯例的家伙，几乎没有人够资格阻止他。  
“针孔摄像机，窃听器，录音设备……连浴室都装了，苏联人不懂隐私权吗？还有一部分拆不下来，建大使馆的时候居然把窃听器砌在墙壁里，呵，克格勃的手段。”他淡淡地眯起眼睛，站起身抗议似的俯视着他，讽刺地挑了挑嘴角说道：“看来美国驻苏联大使馆得推翻重建了，你说是吗，苏维埃。”  
“请便。”伊万对这样明显的挑衅也只是淡淡揭过，没想到对方这么干脆，这又噎了阿尔弗雷德一下。  
“你这个态度真是令人不悦，让人没法和你谈事情。”  
“《部分禁止核试验条约》可是你先提出的，美国。”伊万淡淡开口，说道：“现在你不想谈了？倒也可以。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，给我坐下。”英国在桌下踹了阿尔弗雷德一脚，无论何时，美国永远不那么省心，他揉了揉太阳穴用呵斥的语气厉声训道：“合众国，你是来吵架的吗？注意场合！”他对伊万歉意地点了点头，似乎不想引起对方的排斥，说道：“苏联阁下，请继续。”

阿尔弗雷德被英国呵斥才如梦初醒，权衡了一下利弊之后还是坐了下来，毕竟他们坐在这里只有一个统一的目的——限制中国。  
符合美国的利益，也符合苏联的利益。美国不需要另一个拥核的社会主义国家，而苏联主导的社会主义阵营之中，也不需要一个拥核的第二大国。  
他的无名火来得快也去得快，在国家利益面前，伊万和他的关系自然要往后排。他有了这样的自觉，接下来的谈判自然无比的顺利。  
英国人率先签完了自己的名字，递给阿尔弗雷德，金发蓝眸的美国青年洋洋洒洒地签下自己的国名之后，刻意的抬头看了一眼坐在他对面，毫无表情的望着他的伊万。  
比起古巴的时候，伊万的脸色多了几分苍白和疲惫，阿尔弗雷德凭着自己的情报网得到了一星半点的资料。苏联内部派系分明，党同伐异，伊万自从导弹危机之后就开始致力于整顿，不过暂时不知情况如何，那已经属于高级机密。  
而他和中国的关系破裂之后，似乎也没什么进展，据说三年自然灾害之后，王耀基本不怎么踏足莫斯科。阿尔弗雷德满意的扫了一遍自己签署的文件，然后放在桌上推向对面，视线一瞬间相接。  
比起之前望着他冷清中带着热烈的眼神，现在他的眼神宛如雪山巅上的坚冰，冻人彻骨。  
阿尔弗雷德被扫了一眼，连骨髓都在发冷，这种剧烈的转变让他极为不习惯，甚至对此咬牙切齿。以前他的所有挑衅都会收到对面的如数返还，即使被弄得伤痕累累，好歹也有回声，而如今却石沉大海，激不起半点波澜。  
他忽然开始疯狂怀念那个会被他激怒，会揍他会和他斗嘴的伊万，而不是现在这样冰雕雪塑，拿他当透明人的苏维埃。  
“你签了它，也就表示你将要和中国彻底撕破脸了，也许在王耀眼里，你还在落井下石。”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地敲了敲桌面，文件上的墨迹还未干，散发着淡淡的清香。  
“我们毕竟有些方面的利益相同，比如在这方面。”阿尔弗雷德刻意没有说明，而他知道伊万明白他的意思。既然挑衅他没有反应，那么试着谈一谈共同利益也许会有点收获。  
“他总会知晓他翻不出什么浪。”伊万接过阿尔弗雷德递过来的文件，平静地落笔签署了自己的国名。“等到那一日，他会回到我身边，如其他盟国一样依赖我。”  
这句话意味不明，让阿尔弗雷德笑容微微敛起，眉峰微微一皱，像是听到了什么令他不开心的话一样。  
伊万已经开始签起了俄文版文件，字迹一如他的人一样冷而锐利，笔锋仿佛利剑。而阿尔弗雷德就这样目不转睛地盯着他低头签字时的模样，下意识地找着话题，即使得不到回答。气氛一时间异常尴尬。  
被晾在一边的亚瑟抿了一口红茶，空气中弥漫着无形的硝烟气味，他依旧能感受到阿尔弗雷德单方面的热烈和伊万的拒人于千里之外。  
“还有一件事。”阿尔弗雷德紧紧盯着银发紫眸的苏维埃，拿着他递给他的俄文版签完了自己的名字，而是用左手撑着侧脸，问道：“前段时间美苏热线已经竣工，可以进行测试了，我们也许可以商议一下……”  
“这件事情和我的下属去谈吧。”伊万收拾了一下自己的公文，站起身淡淡地说道：“我还有别的事情，失陪。”  
说罢，身着黑色大衣的银发男人就轻轻擦过他的身边，没有丝毫停留地向门外走去，白色围巾微微飘扬，他下意识地伸出手去捉那摇曳的围巾，却因为短暂的怔愣而让那布料溜出手心，接着，脚步声越发远去。  
门咔哒一声合上了，室内窒息一样的沉默。

“谁他妈和你下属谈，混账！”阿尔弗雷德先是安静了一下，忽然忍不住失态地一脚踹翻了椅子，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，脸色泛着铁青。  
这种异常的暴怒令还未离场的亚瑟也下意识看向他。混杂着痛苦，怒气，爱与恨的表情，刻骨又淋漓，他从未从他开朗的笑着的弟弟脸上看过这种阴沉暴戾的神色，那是独属于冷战的一面。  
阿尔弗雷德终于明白了，被他自己认为会相杀到死的宿敌当成透明人，是什么样的滋味。  
大雪冰封了莫斯科，他再也听不到爱情的回声。

———————————————————  
上司给了他三日时间去谈判，如今顺利达成目标，也该坐返程的飞机回国了。8月5日当天，亚瑟就踏上了回程的专机，先他一步离开，而阿尔弗雷德则是坐在克里姆林宫享受了一顿国宴级别的晚餐。  
虽然在场的官员们注视着他的眼神充满敌意，却也没有人对美利坚的化身做什么，古巴的危机阴霾还未散去，没有人愿意再承受核大战的代价。  
伊万只是露了一面就离去，只留下他和曾经去美国访问过的苏维埃主席聊天。阿尔弗雷德借口去洗手间拐到走廊，却只看见伊万离去的背影，和如影随形地跟着他的克格勃。  
开什么国际玩笑，伊万在被监视？  
阿尔弗雷德内心疑虑重重，甚至有点想笑，作为国家的化身，伊万居然被自家的间谍机构明晃晃地监视着，看来苏联内部的党争已经严重到了某个地步，甚至到把伊万拉下水的程度。

不论他怎么想，8月6日早晨他依旧得踏上回国的专机，自从古巴之后，上司把他看的尤其紧，这次来莫斯科签条约也是逼不得已才放行，还规定了时间。  
莫斯科的清晨还是稍显冰冷，他披着自己的空军外套，一步一步地踏上舷梯，带来莫斯科的士兵们也紧随其后打算上飞机。  
忽的他听到了身后有汽车的轰鸣声，一辆伏尔加汽车横冲直撞的闯入了莫斯科机场，甚至是突破了专为外宾设置的防线，这种出入无人之境的畅通无阻和蛮横开法让阿尔弗雷德本能地回头看了一眼，然后自嘲地撇了撇嘴，踏入了飞机舱。  
“保护琼斯上将！什么人？”还未上飞机的美军随行人员端起枪，戒备地对着在飞机面前急刹车的伏尔加汽车的车胎连开两枪。紧接着汽车的车门被粗暴地踹开，银发的苏联男人紧紧抿着嘴唇，随手一扯围巾就硬生生推开所有人，向着舷梯大步流星的冲去。  
他带来的几个克格勃特工也与几个不配合的美国人扭打了起来，一时间枪声，呵斥和骚动扩散了开来。  
维护秩序的苏军面面相觑，他们的职责是保护美国的飞机顺利起飞，抹杀一切不安定因素，但是谁能告诉他们，如果来捣乱的是祖国呢？  
“外头是恐怖袭击？”飞机舱还没关，专机的内部被布置的舒适至极，阿尔弗雷德刚刚坐到位置打算给自己泡一杯咖啡，就听见了枪声和骚动，他挑了挑眉，对身边的特种兵们说道：“这种时候才觉得美国比较安全……”  
他身边保护他的特工大皱眉头，下意识地摸着自己的枪，说道：“您不要担心，我先去外头看看情况。”  
舱门附近传来一阵闷响，接着是空枪和倒地的声音。  
阿尔弗雷德下意识的拔出枪，对着即将闯入内舱的恐怖分子毫不犹豫地射击，多年在战场上的反应令他的自保几乎成为本能。但是当他看清了闯进来的到底是什么人的时候，他却怔在了原地，继而嘴唇哆嗦着颤抖起来。  
那一枪打中了伊万的肩头，血把他的军服染得发黑，白色的围巾也溅上了血。苏联人随手抹了一把肩头的血，却恍若没有受伤一样，大步流星地向他走来。  
在道歉之前，金发蓝眼的美国人下意识出口的竟然是咬牙切齿的怒骂：“伊万·布拉金斯基，你到底发什么疯？闯进我的飞机做什么，难道你的脑子塞满了西伯利亚积雪吗？”  
“没空和你解释。”他又轻又短促地说了一句没头没脑的话。

紧接着阿尔弗雷德就被伊万强硬地抓住了手腕拉到了怀里，过于粗暴的动作迫使阿尔弗雷德整个脸庞埋在了伊万的胸口，鼻腔里充满了鲜血的腥气，这个动作让他整个人都懵住了，这种强硬霸道似曾相识，还未等他脑子转过弯来，伊万几乎是抱着他就向飞机舱门奔去。  
就在这时飞机却剧烈地摇晃起来，在舱门还未关上的情况下，飞机就开始爬升了。因为开的并不平稳，舱内的特工和抱在一起的两个国家开始左摇右晃，伊万不得不抓住座椅才稳住自己的身体。  
“怎么可能，还没到起飞时间……”阿尔弗雷德下意识说道。  
“放开祖国！否则我们就开枪了！”特工们被颠得来回倒，还在敬业地试图用枪瞄准直接上来就抢了人的家伙，却又迟迟不敢开枪，怕打到阿尔弗雷德。  
伊万没有理会，而是更加收紧了抱着阿尔弗雷德的手臂，跑到还大开着的机舱门就义无反顾地往下跳，紧接着，两个人就开始从半空中下坠。  
这个疯狂的举动让阿尔弗雷德下意识地反抗起来，可他被一身蛮力的斯拉夫人死死箍住，差点把他的身体嵌入他的胸口处。  
“你他妈想死别拉着我！伊万！”阿尔弗雷德气到口不择言，用头狠狠地撞着伊万的肩头，试图让他松手。  
伊万闷哼一声，看来是牵动了伤口，痛的唇色发白。  
飞机已经爬升了二三十多米，扑面而来的气流宛如锋利的刀子，两个疯狂的国家就在高空下坠，没有任何防护措施，这无疑是送命的节奏。  
所以这家伙跑过来就是拉着Hero玩高空跳飞机的吗？阿尔弗雷德被这个猜想惊的只想苦笑，不过久违的怀抱即使满是血腥味，却依旧滚烫，仿佛有熔岩在冰雪之下汩汩流动。  
要是他们是人类，这样落地估计就死透了。  
啊，所以在这种死局面前，应该告白还是来个忘情的拥吻来着？  
阿尔弗雷德脑子里一团乱麻，想着些莫名其妙的事情。可是就在这时，他听到了半空中震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，他的眼中陡然映出了漫天的火光，飞机的驾驶舱先炸掉，继而火药把飞机拦腰截断，继而全部爆炸。  
燃烧着的残骸从空中下坠，宛如一阵流星火雨，少许擦过他们的身边，热浪在他们身上灼出伤痕，而伊万就更紧地拥着他，企图用自己的手臂挡掉些许，阿尔弗雷德能闻到衣料和皮肉灼烧的味道，混合着血的气味，炙热的怀抱让他甚至觉得自己置身岩浆之中，快要融化。  
紧接着伊万调整了一下姿势，用手护住阿尔弗雷德的后脑，改为自己背面落地。  
阿尔弗雷德忽然就什么都明白了。  
“给我松手，我不需要你的保护！伊万！你放开我，滚开！”他的声音在风声中显得有些撕心裂肺，湛蓝色的眼眸因为恐惧微微睁大，他简直无法想象伊万刚才那么疯狂地冲上来其实是为了救他，现在还在企图用肉身替他当垫子。  
两个超级大国的重量，即使是伊万也是受不住的。  
“可恶，给我松手啊，我可是世界的Hero怎么会有事……你他妈去顾好你自己！别管我！”他的声音几乎嘶哑，眸中燃着蓝色的烈火。  
“安静一点，阿尔弗。”伊万的声音很低很沉，似乎还带着点鼻音，像是一簇积雪，又是飘荡的风。  
很久没听到这个昵称，阿尔弗雷德微微一恍惚，地面已经近在咫尺。  
“很快就没事了。”他听到伊万这样微微地笑着说道。  
高空坠落的巨大压力让垫在底下的伊万整个人都像是被碾过一遍一样剧痛，全身的骨头都像是散了架，即使他有超出常人的强悍体质，这种冲击力也让他像是五脏六腑易位了一遍一样。剧痛令他几乎发不出任何声音，只能颤抖着嘴唇费力地喘息着。  
被他死死箍在怀里的美国人终于能够挣脱伊万的铁臂，他被护的很好，除了被冲力撞断了一根肋骨之外，他几乎没有损伤。他半跪在倒在地上的男人面前，一摸伊万的肩背，却发现满手的血迹，这种红比起红场上空飘扬的国旗还要艳。  
伊万原本就淡的唇色更加苍白，血接连不断地从唇角溢出来，只有微微起伏的胸膛才能够表现出，他还活着。  
“我就是恨极了苏联佬这一点。”阿尔弗雷德的声音中带着些颤抖。  
“……”伊万微微动了动眼睫，往日瑰丽的如同紫晶石一样的眼眸微微涣散。  
阿尔弗雷德同样也沾着血污和灼痕的脸上渐渐地浮现了痛苦又复杂的表情，他看着满手的鲜血，一字一顿地说道：“自以为是的保护，霸道的要命，理想主义和牺牲精神……以为我会感谢你吗？”  
国家不会死亡，即使全身的骨头都断了，长回来也是时间问题。只要国存，他们就是永生。但是这不代表着他们不会疼痛，阿尔弗雷德从没受过这样的伤，根本不知道伊万现在承受着怎样断肌裂骨的痛楚。  
他身上酒和白桦的气味已经完全被血腥味覆盖，脸色因为失血更加苍白，手臂满是护住他时留下的灼痕，至于背后更是血肉模糊。斯拉夫人强壮的体质也经不起他这样的折腾，阿尔弗雷德用手拭去他嘴角的鲜血，觉得这个人越发的冷得像冰。  
可是空中抱着他的时候，分明热烈的几乎能把他灼成灰烬。  
“我不需要……美利坚……的感谢……”伊万的银发满是血污，紫色的眼眸已经暗淡一片，他失色的嘴唇微微动了动，气若游丝。“如果美国在苏联的境内……死掉的话……我可是会很困扰的啊……”  
这个借口拙劣的要命。  
他分明不愿再见三番五次欺骗他的阿尔弗雷德，也宁可从此和他当个陌路人，但是自从收到恐袭消息之后，他就一路飙车到莫斯科机场，带人堵截特工闯飞机，从即将爆炸的飞机上硬生生地把阿尔弗雷德抢出来，甚至还在落地时用身体护住了他，这一切之中蕴含的复杂情绪，怎是三言两句道的尽的呢。  
“闭上眼睛，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻地扶起他的后脑，微微低头看着已经接近昏迷的伊万的侧脸。他单手覆上伊万的眼睑，语气很轻，却不容置疑。  
“听好了，万尼亚，我要吻你。”  
紧接着，他无视了周遭赶来的苏军和美军，径直低下头，让带着温度和血腥味的吻落在了伊万的冰冷的唇角。

————————————————————

自从机场事件之后，阿尔弗雷德就被迫滞留莫斯科，通过刚刚启用的美苏热线传达了自己平安的消息，他才安抚住白宫一系列因为飞机讯号消失快要爆炸的政治家。苏联方承诺查出罪魁祸首给他一个交代，于是他就在驻苏联大使馆住了下来，顺便等待着伊万的康复。  
祖国重伤的消息一流传，克里姆林宫也翻了天，克格勃整天忙的要死，彻查着党内的极端主义者，还在排查恐怖主义的可能性。而这一切都和阿尔弗雷德无关，作为美国化身，他连伊万病房一步都不能踏入，每次出门身后都会跟着一排的克格勃特工，束手束脚。  
伊万在加护病房昏迷了整整一周。  
等到阿尔弗雷德被容许见伊万的时候，已经是他离开病房之后的事情，他拿着一大束向日葵被引到克里姆林宫中伊万的房间，看着正在拿着一卷列宁看的入迷的伊万，轻轻把花朵放进了他房间里的花瓶之中。  
室内摆着将军的雕像，铜浇铁铸，腰间悬挂的都是真正的军刀，床头的书柜里陈列着诗集和共产主义著作，还有一面国旗覆着大量的荣誉和徽章，苏维埃本人收藏的武器则是放在另一个柜子里，明晃晃的枪械诉说着主人的铁血和残酷。  
“伊万，我是来……”他摸了摸鼻尖，尽力地扬起一个开朗的微笑，犹豫地开口。  
“明日我给你安排回美国的专机，这次不会再出现当时的情况。”伊万打断了他的话，依旧没有放下手中那一卷书，他的声音冷酷宛如薄雪，又是一副拿他当陌生人的态度。  
“你敢不敢听完我说的话？”阿尔弗雷德抽了张椅子坐在伊万的床边，湛蓝色的眼眸紧紧地盯着他的侧脸，其中含着无与伦比的炽热。他见了伊万又是拒人以千里之外的模样，怒极反笑道：“看来有些家伙做了不敢认。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，也罢，索性一切都说清楚了。”伊万终于放下了手上的书，淡紫色的眼眸微微起了波澜，他淡如冰雪的声音响起，一字一顿地问道：“在古巴，你的表态已经很明显了，我也了解到并且按照你的意图去做，而现在你又不满意。那我倒想问问你，你到底想要干什么？”  
“……我不知道。”阿尔弗雷德被伊万问住了，他同样凝视着脸色苍白的斯拉夫人，有些泄气地摇了摇头。“我只是想……嗯，你别那样看着我，我觉得难过。”  
别像看陌生人一样看着我，我受不了。

“那我换个问法吧。”伊万静静地盯着他，也许是因为情绪的波动，他的脸颊终于有了些许血色：“你到底想从我这里索取什么，阿尔弗雷德。”  
给了你信任，你痛快地背叛了我。  
给了你心脏，你毫不在乎地把它碾成碎片。  
接下来，你还要从我这里拿走什么？  
我的理想，还是我的命？  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答，他也说不上来他是为什么来找伊万，他既不打算挽回什么，因为伤害已经铸成，他也不是来道歉的，因为从国家的角度他的行为并没有错。复杂的纠葛已经让他们之间的关系说不清道不明，也绝无可能一刀两断，否则必定伤及肺腑。  
看着他有些茫然的脸色，伊万微微叹息。  
“多么自私的阿尔弗，你从我这索取太多，现在我只剩下一条命了。”他眉眼间带着些许倦色，嘴唇微微抿起，指了指现在还绑着绷带的肩膀。“柏林墙外欠你的最后一枪，我已经还了，现在我们两清，到此为止。”  
一时间，窒息的沉默。  
忽的，阿尔弗雷德笑了，嘴角带着些许肆意，他重复道：“两清？到此为止？”  
“你要做什么？”伊万看着阿尔弗雷德走到他的储藏柜边拿出一把军刀，还拔出来欣赏了一下锋锐的刃，年轻的美国眉眼间满是他最喜欢的飞扬神色，唇角还有些微的上扬。  
阿尔弗雷德走到伊万的面前，把锋锐的军刀放在了他的手心。  
他迎上伊万惊疑不定的眼神，湛蓝色的眼眸里满是浓烈又疯狂至死的执着。  
“我叫你永远无法和我两清。”他说罢，以一种他绝对挣脱不了的力道用力握住猛然怔住的伊万的双手，然后笑着把刀刺进了自己的胸口。  
“住手！阿尔弗！”伊万的声音第一次变的不复沉稳。  
鲜血喷溅。  
苏联人把刀刃送入阿尔弗雷德的胸膛的时候，拿惯了刀枪的手在颤抖，而阿尔弗雷德却更加用力地握住他的手腕迫使他再把刀刺的更深。伊万甚至能够听到阿尔弗雷德的吃痛的喘息，可是他这种发疯的力道让伊万根本没法挣脱。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你疯了？”  
阿尔弗雷德胸口流出的血液染红了他的手，粘稠的血液接连不断的涌出，满手的血腥仿佛一场不醒的噩梦，而阿尔弗雷德确实是把试图从中抽身的伊万再一次拉回了泥淖。他微笑着，吃力得到说道：“你说得对，我疯了啊，我就是这种疯狂自私的家伙，谁容许你叫停这场游戏了？”  
“不容许啊，眼睛里没有我这种事情，一直注视我吧，苏维埃，我会和你斗到死。”  
阿尔弗雷德带着鲜血拥住了他纠缠至死的情人，这次他看见了紫色的海洋里冰川崩解的痕迹，听到了苏维埃的爱情的回声，于是笑着在他的耳边一字一顿说道。  
“谁和你两不相欠，亲爱的万尼亚，你给我记住，我们……没完没了。”

第三十二章 止战之殇

1965年越南战争爆发，我作为战地记者去了越南。  
在同事知道我被分配去越南时，还安慰过我就当去进行一场艰苦的野营，在美国人的乐观的思维里，打一个第三世界的小国甚至用不了三周。一场短期的战争能够捞到很多有价值的新闻，又能提高自己的名望，是稳赚不赔的。  
当然，在这之前，我们对越南知之甚少，唯一了解的大概就是那是一个笼罩在红色恐怖阴影下的国家，而我们伟大的士兵将拯救他们于水火之中，领着他们脱出共产主义的地狱，走向自由的道路。  
虽然他们的自由离我们很遥远，不过，拯救他们，听起来不错，不是吗？  
然而，这场战争却不如我们预想的那样。  
它是噩梦，它是泥潭。

——《越南战争：珍妮回忆录》  
珍妮·詹姆斯  
————————————————  
我想我再也不想回到那个地方，充满着丛林，沼泽，蚊虫和疟疾的战场。越南的天空是美国没有的蓝，但是此时却黑压压的一片，盘旋的美国战略轰炸机一次又一次地投下燃烧弹，足以点燃整片丛林。  
我穿着防弹衣伏在草丛里，耳边是炮火，机关枪和手榴弹的声音，和我关系很好的士兵按下我的头，让我整个人栽到泥里，我一动也不敢动，只听见离我很近的枪响。他勇敢地端着枪与涌上来的越共厮杀，却寡不敌众倒了下去。紧接着，随着命令声，伏在丛林里的士兵们都涌了上去。  
他们都是年轻力壮的小伙子，来自内华达，来自北卡罗来纳，因为总统先生在广播里的激情一呼，他们为了国家应征入伍，远渡重洋来到这个陌生的国家，因为虚无缥缈的理由进行一场令人绝望的战争。  
越共人数不多，暂时被打退了。他们宛如泥鳅一样又一次隐藏在幽密的丛林之中，从暗中窥伺着我们。  
丛林，这里是他们的天堂，是美国的噩梦。  
炮火的间隙，我们终于有空闲喘息，伤病的士兵只能进行紧急包扎，死去的战士也只能潦草地躺在这片异国的泥地。  
“珍妮，你躲到后面去！”二十七岁的罗德放下还冒着硝烟的枪口，把我从泥地里拉起来，把我推搡到他的身后。我的脚步跌跌撞撞，他搀了我一把，像是对妹妹一样和气地揉了一下我凌乱的头发，说道：“你伤到哪里啦？”  
“我只是有点吓到了。”我对他说，口气很轻快。“不用担心，我会照顾好自己的。”  
他擦了一把自己满是血污的脸，说道：“我要去打白刃战。”他的口气轻松地像是要赴一个约，但是我知道他这一去生死渺茫。  
他对我说道：“勇敢的女孩，你还有胶卷吗？帮我拍个照吧，也许我就回不来啦。”  
“Of course！”我希望美国式的微笑能够鼓舞他的精神，于是牵起嘴角，他似乎也被我感染，把枪扛在了肩膀上，露出了灿烂的微笑。  
这一幕定格在了我的底片上，在战争结束之后我依旧会想起他那时的笑容。  
我在胸口画了个十字。“罗德，上帝会保佑你。”  
他笑着对我点了点头，扛着枪毫不犹豫地向着丛林走去，他要去完成自己的职责。  
那一日，出去和越共打白刃战的士兵，只回来了一半。  
罗德冰冷的躯体永远的埋在了那片丛林。

战争是很磨练人的东西，我眼睁睁地看见死亡降临在我的同胞身上。我向医疗兵学了一些简单的急救措施，我希望我能够在还原战争真相的同时，尽可能的救更多的同胞。  
美国的飞机又一次飞来投下了汽油弹，我看着远处一片大火的丛林，听到了敌人的叫喊声。而我所在的营地却没有胜利的喊声，士兵因为伤痛和死亡而麻木。

我为一名断了手的士兵急救，他因为失血过多接近休克，我深深地痛恨自己不能够再有用一点，他一直仰望着密林之上的湛蓝天空，眼神渐渐涣散。  
“珍妮……你说，这场战争的意义是什么？”  
“为了，为了……”我答不上来，我只知道这是个抽不开身的泥潭，无数的士兵前赴后继的来到这里，在这片土地上牺牲自己年轻的生命。  
而对于越南来说，我们应当是侵略者。  
他的眼神有些失望，嗫嚅着嘴唇想要说些什么，可是却嘶哑地说不出话。急救之后他被迅速地送到了军医那里，命救了回来，但是他的手最终还是废了，当他黯然地拖着残疾的身体被送回国的时候，我却无法说出任何安慰的话。  
他不知道为了什么献出了他的青春和健康，为什么承受杀戮的噩梦，而今后会一直迷茫下去。  
这个问题，最终成了我心上的一根刺，直到我遇见那个人才问出口。  
大概两个月后，我因为深入战争获得第一手资料，不畏惧死亡尽忠职守而得到了人们的赞扬，我成为了纽约时报最受尊敬的战地女记者。  
我所在的部队在南越的美军基地暂时驻扎休整，接近一年的战争报道让我疲惫不堪，长途迁徙中，我在照明度低下的灯光下整理手稿，把一篇篇稿件寄回国发表，报道着牺牲的英雄。  
大幅的版面上，战争被渲染的光辉灿烂，士兵们的死亡被沉痛地哀悼，大标题上纷纷写着：我们离拯救越南更近了一步，这是自由意志的胜利。  
“好久不见，珍妮。”别着军章的少校见到我就上来拥抱，他眼神很亮，像是夜空中的星辰一样。他拍了拍我的肩膀，大笑着说道：“我以为你会一直待在国内，然后嫁给某个绅士当一名幸福的太太。”  
“伯特，你知道我是个闲不住的女人。”我耸了耸肩，幽默地回应道：“我亲爱的兄弟已经单身了三十五年了。”  
我的哥哥伯特·詹姆斯是一名校官，他在田纳西州的乡下有一个农场，然而他还是义无反顾地选择了参军。  
“我看过你的报道。”他说道：“伟大又柔韧的女性，大家都知道你，亲爱的珍妮，有一位大人物要见你。”

那是我第一次见到阿尔弗雷德。  
伯特领着我在美军基地里七拐八弯，叮嘱着我要谨言慎行，即使他看上去十分好相处。他很少用这样十分严肃的口气教训我，我答应着，心里猜测让哥哥如此紧张的人物，难道是司令官或者政界要人，但是没有听说有谁来到了越南。  
哥哥敲响了门，我听到了一个异常年轻的声音，带着轻松和活力。  
“是詹姆斯少校？请进。”  
我整理了一下自己铂金色的卷发，挺拔着身体以最佳的精神面貌面对这一名大人物，而我的眼神在触及他的时候，脸上却切切实实地出现了讶异的表情。  
他太过年轻了，金发蓝眸，身着美军军服，而从肩章看，他却是五星空军上将的军衔。从未听说过美国有这样年轻的上将，我下意识的瞟了一眼哥哥，而他单手并拢放在太阳穴，郑重其事地敬了一个礼。  
“琼斯上将，完成任务。”他说道：“这位是我的妹妹，珍妮·詹姆斯。”  
“珍妮小姐，我看过你的报道，你是个勇敢的女孩。”被称作琼斯上将的青年军官推了推眼镜看向我，湛蓝色的眼眸宛如天空一样澄澈，他的笑容让人切切实实地想到了明媚灼热的太阳，出奇的有感染力。“介意和我讲一讲详情吗？”  
“当然不介意，先生。”伯特推了一下我，我才从怔愣中反应过来，连忙说道。我鼓起勇气直视着他，面前的琼斯先生真像个涉世未深的大学生，太过年轻的相貌既具有欺骗性，我当时不知道是中了什么邪，竟然失礼地问道：“琼斯先生，恕我冒昧，请问您今年多少岁？”  
他因为这个问题一愣，然后笑了出来，那笑容有种说不出的包容和宠爱的意味。  
“可爱的孩子，我已经快二百岁了。”  
我彻彻底底地怔住了，而琼斯先生则是摸了摸鼻子，欣赏了一下我震惊的表情，然后坏心眼地挑起嘴角，向我友善地伸出手。  
“来认识一下吧，珍妮小姐，我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，也许我另一个名字更广为人知……The Unite State Of America（美利坚合众国）。”  
那一日我见到了祖国的化身，面对面的和他交谈。  
听上去也许很不可思议，但是它确确实实地发生了。在上级的军官中，祖国的存在不是秘密，而对于广大民众来说，那只是个谣传而已，没有人相信祖国会有人的化身，像我们人类一样存在着，倾听着我们的话语。  
“Well，也许你不介意我直接叫你珍妮？”他像个大男孩一样握着易拉罐装的可乐喝着，俏皮地对我眨了眨眼睛，他的口气亲近却不过分的亲昵，仿佛在和后辈交谈一般。而我确确实实是他的后辈，因为他存在够久了。  
“当然不，这是我的荣幸。”  
我对他说了我看到的事情，他异常的沉默了。  
也许是天生的正义感作祟，我鼓起勇气问道：“您觉得越南战争开始的意义是什么？有士兵问我，他们是为什么而战，您能够回答我吗？”  
“……为了自由。”他脱口而出，但是在我执着的目光之中，他湛蓝色的眼眸中似乎多出了些许犹豫，紧接着他说道：“好吧，珍妮，也许这个答案我自己都不信。”  
“……那么，罗德，班德尼，雷安特……他们，为什么要死在越南呢……”  
“珍妮。”阿尔弗雷德静静地盯着我略带失控的表情，沉默了一下说道：“他们是为我而战。”  
为了美国而战，多好的理由，消费人命的侵略战争，最终归于爱国情怀。  
“这是您的意志吗？”我长叹一口气，问道。  
接着阿尔弗雷德又挂上了轻松的微笑，安慰我说：“放心好了，我会让这场战争今年之内就划上句号，相信我，美国是无所不能的。”  
接下来的日子我被编入了琼斯上将的部队，他带着一个师团打下了一座越南人的村庄，士兵们挨家挨户地搜查越共的身影，盘问着村民们，一丝蛛丝马迹都不放过。  
阿尔弗雷德就站在水车附近看着周围的麦田，那里金黄的麦穗刚刚成熟，而碾压过麦田的坦克却破坏了这份宁静，枪炮声在黎明刚刚停止，浓浓的硝烟气息还未散去，远处如烟的朝霞美的像是鲜血一样。  
“共产主义是个噩梦。”他肩上还扛着枪，利落地坐在了石磨之上，嘴上叼着一根麦秆。他像个大孩子一样不满地摸了摸鼻尖，向我比划了一下苏维埃的旗帜，语气里带着不知名的情绪。他说道：“苏联，那个该死的共产党员，实在是坏心眼又惹人厌，他总是和Hero对着干，还有中国那个家伙……北越，见鬼的北越，要是没有他们这件事情早就解决啦。”  
我学着他那样往地上一坐，抿着嘴抬头看着他比划的模样，似乎想到了什么东西，他的目光渐渐地变得沉静又悠远起来，宛如风平浪静的大海。  
“珍妮，你有没有特别在乎过什么人？”  
“有啊，我的父母，我哥哥，还有我的男朋友……”我想起了还在国内等着我的他，有点甜蜜地微笑了起来。  
“如果会不自觉地在乎一个人，会嫉妒到发狂，被无视会想尽办法博得他的关注，想要亲吻拥抱甚至……上床，这是什么感觉呢？”他似乎没有对人说出口过，不好意思地挠了挠头，而说起这些时瞳孔里充斥着甜美又复杂的情绪，沉重的让人喘不过气来，我仅仅是看一眼，就能够被他迎面而来的情绪压垮。  
我想他根本不知道他现在的表情，一提起那个人时简直像发出光来，那样的热切和辉煌。  
“那是毫无疑问的，您爱上了那个人。”我立即回答道，这样显而易见的事情，我压根不需要思考，但是他用了He这个代词，我不禁看了一眼阿尔弗雷德。  
“我想应该是搞错了，哈，那是不可能的，谁会爱上那种家伙啊。”本身在看士兵挨家挨户抓越共的他脸色一僵，像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样试图反驳。  
“您为何不试试呢？恋爱是一种非常奇妙却又非常甜蜜的滋味，美国人向来勇敢地追求爱情，您可是美国精神的来源啊。”我说道：“我在宾夕法尼亚大学遇到了我的男朋友，他是个英国人，他毕业之后就回了国，本身我们应该分手的，但是我们坚持了下来，为此我们还经历了一段艰难的异国恋情……我思念极了他，却有种隐隐的感觉，我非他不可，于是去年他再度来到了美国并且找到了我，打算定居在纽约，我们会在两年内结婚。您看，我都可以，您一定能够得到想要的爱情，没有人拒绝的了您的魅力。”  
“勇敢无畏的女孩，但是世事总不是想象中的那样简单。”阿尔弗雷德手一撑，从石磨上跳了下来，拍了拍军服上的灰尘。他似乎被我的话语打动，对我道了句祝福，却对自己的经历讳莫如深，他只是自言自语地说了一句：“而我还在和他敌对啊。”  
这句话模模糊糊，我只听清了只言片语，但是结合起来猜测一下却令我胆战心惊。我看着阿尔弗雷德离去的背影，忽的想起了国内报纸上大篇幅的报道，红色恐怖，共产主义恶魔……被妖魔化的国度，与美国冷冷对峙几十年的联盟。每个美国人的基础教育里都掺杂了反共思想，我们从小就觉得那个国家的人是魔鬼……  
但是祖国他却……  
我抱着怀里的相机追了上去。

士兵似乎逮到了一个十一二岁的越南小女孩，她的脸上满是脏污，眼神暗淡，破衣烂衫几乎无法蔽体，她赤着的脚满是血痕，正在不安地来回摩擦着。  
“这个女孩好像知道什么，其他的人都不肯说。”士官对着阿尔弗雷德点了点头，恭敬地说道。  
我看到周遭被绳子捆起来的越南百姓都用一种憎恨的看背叛者的眼神看着女孩，而女孩畏惧地往看上去最和善的阿尔弗雷德背后躲去，胆怯可怜极了。  
“吃过巧克力吗？”阿尔弗雷德从自己的口袋里掏出了几颗用来补充糖分的巧克力，弯下腰把那包着金纸的糖果塞到女孩的手心，循循善诱地问道：“告诉大哥哥，越共的坏人都在哪里？”  
这句话用了少量他学来的越南语，女孩能大致听懂。  
女孩怯怯地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，指了指村口的方向，用越南语叽里咕噜地说了几句话。  
“琼斯上将，她的意思是会带我们去。”精通越南语的翻译说道。“对方人数不多，仅仅一个营。”  
女孩说出之后，村民纷纷盯着她，这又让胆怯的女孩把藏在了阿尔弗雷德背后。  
“711连听我命令，跟随我行动，副官暂留指挥。”阿尔弗雷德心里有了底，立即做出了安排，然后低下头微笑地牵起小女孩，温和地安抚她极为不稳定的情绪。小女孩讷讷地点了点头，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的手。  
他看上去对女孩的观感不差，以我这些日子对他的了解，一切愿意跟随他自由旗帜的，他都会报以相应的善意，而执意与他对着干的，阿尔弗雷德可不是什么会手下容情的人，美国空军对越南的持续轰炸就深切地说明了他的手段。  
我下意识地举起了相机，而阿尔弗雷德看到我的动作，也很配合地露出了笑容，毫不嫌弃地握着越南女孩小小的手。他看上去根本不像个超级大国，也不像个侵略者，只是个阳光又骄傲的大男孩，他的相片留在了我的相机里。  
“不能报道哦。”路过我身边的副官拍了拍我的肩膀，说道：“这一位的身份不可以公开，既然他默认了你拍照，那就私人收藏吧，小珍妮。”  
“是的，我知道。”我郑重其事地点了点头，决心一定要作为传家宝留给今后的子孙。  
我随着一个连的美军一起向着那金黄色的麦田走去，他们全副武装，凝神戒备，是精英中的精英。我走出村庄的时候情不自禁地回头望了一眼，断垣残壁，死掉的牲畜和反抗的人的尸体还遍布地面，一片鲜血淋漓，有些还带血性的凝视我们的眼神透着带血的憎恨，而一些人却已经麻木空洞。  
这都是我们带来的伤害，想必，我们在他们的眼中也是带来噩梦的死神。  
战争，战争！  
我不禁看向阿尔弗雷德，他承受了所有人的谩骂和憎恨，国际社会对越战排斥至极，而祖国却一意孤行，这种近乎偏执的狂热令他显得有些残忍无情，尤其是在战场上的时候，他杀起人来宛如割草，毫无对于生命的敬畏。  
或许对他来说，根本不会有人类地道德束缚，他所做的一切是为了自己的存在和强盛，而被美国孕育的我们也会为他的强盛献出一切。  
在战争结束后的几小时我甚至都不敢靠近阿尔弗雷德身侧，萦绕的死亡和杀戮的气息令他疯狂如同魔鬼，但是，他毫无疑问是自信热情，对国民充满尊重和爱护的祖国，他为失去士兵感到痛心，他为胜利感到高兴，他会骄傲，会暴躁，会顽皮的像个孩子，也会和士官勾肩搭背，这一切都令他像个活生生的，有血有肉的人，而不是一个冷冰冰的国名。  
小女孩领着路把他们带到了深深的麦田之前，风吹麦浪，送来甜美的麦香和硝烟的气味，她还紧紧抓着阿尔弗雷德的手，领着他想要往麦田里走去。  
“不好，保护祖国！”闻到了某些气味，副官立即失声喊道。  
而小女孩则是第一次笑了，脏脏的小脸上的笑容非常满足，她一脚踩上了麦田，地雷引爆了。这带起了连锁的反应，霎时间周遭一片火光白烟。我条件反射地趴下，正好一轮子弹从我的头上方扫过。  
“是越共的埋伏！”美军一阵骚乱。  
我感觉内心一阵冰凉，战争已经到了什么都能利用的地步，包括那么小的女孩。我看着白烟散去，女孩已经被炸掉了半边身子，血肉模糊，而阿尔弗雷德也受到了波及，手臂带血，右手举着的枪硝烟还未散去。  
他在女孩把他带进去之前就开枪射杀了她，接着他看了一眼被鲜血染红的麦田，女孩的眼神早已涣散，而刚才给她的巧克力球在土地上滚了两滚，带着滚热的鲜血。  
阿尔弗雷德对此什么也没有说，只是蓝眸静静地扫过这一切，露出些许悲哀的神色，当然那只有一瞬间，接着他的眼神就显得残忍无情起来，他用冷肃的语调下达命令，甚至还抬手对着天放了空枪以示震慑。  
麦田里埋伏着的是越共，又是一场交火。  
我迅速地找到了掩体，颤抖着双手更换胶卷，往日做熟练的工作这一次竟然这么难，我哆嗦着嘴唇，耳边炮火声震耳欲聋，而我却没有一次像这样想哭。我几乎是哽咽着调整好相机，伏在掩体之下记录着一切。  
女孩染着血的身体，空洞的瞳孔又在我的面前浮现，而祖国直截了当开枪时的冷凝也让我惶恐。  
上帝啊，请告诉我，这场战争，错的是谁呢？  
——————

我已经在越南呆了接近两年了。  
这期间，我习惯了随时随地的卧倒躲避炮火，我学会了在茂密的丛林中求生，往日那个画着精致的妆容，行走于美国上流社会无聊地采访着八卦绯闻的记者已经不见了，也许一开始我也有普利策奖的雄心，但是真切的置身于战场，我才发现我错的离谱。  
我可以一边流泪一边稳稳地拿着相机，记录下那些会回来的，和永远回不来的人，我记录着残酷的战争，记录着一切被掩埋和即将被掩埋的故事。  
我知道，我正身处历史的洪流之中。  
越南人有一种难以想象的韧性，每一次飞行员们投过炸弹，没到三四个星期，他们又在废墟之上重建了自己的家园。  
我有时会陷入难以言喻的自责，反复地破坏越南人的家园有什么意义。我逐渐憎恨战争，憎恨杀伤性的武器，但是这是祖国带来的罪行，我无法回避。  
为此我特意采访过一名飞行员，乔恩戴着头盔正要出任务，他闻言只是对我摇了摇头，说：“这是命令，而军人的天职就是服从命令。”  
说罢，他又一次投入了高强度的飞行任务。我知道他已经无数次飞向这片蓝天，过了几个月后，我听到了他的讣告，越南人得了一批苏联援助的导弹，将他的飞机打落下来。  
他的灵魂留在了这片蓝天，我祈祷他飞回上帝的怀抱。  
“亲爱的，我们只是国家的枪械，而国家是我们的风向标，他指向哪里，我们就将到达哪里。”哥哥在被调到北越战场的时候这样与我拥抱告别，他的怀抱很温热，我能够窥见他一颗赤诚的爱国之心。他似乎能够理解我的迷惘和不安，笑着揉了揉我的头发，说道：“坚信你觉得对的事情，并且坚持到底。”

我和阿尔弗雷德像老朋友一般，他是个热情又开朗的小伙子，我经常会忘记他其实已经快二百岁了。当然，他身边的书记官在我去找他采访的时候还会愉快地向我挤挤眼睛，似乎对于琼斯上将的桃色新闻很乐见其成。  
我隐隐知道，阿尔弗雷德是不会对我有朋友之外的兴趣的，爱情只有一份，他把它全数分给了某一个人，从此心上不会再留下任何人的痕迹，我理解那种感觉。  
军帐里依旧只有他一个人，常规驻扎实在是清闲，他见到我来了眼神明显亮了亮，向我露出期待的笑容，像是个大孩子找到了聊天对象一般。  
“吃过午饭了吗？又是罐头和速食咖啡，即使我对食物不挑剔，我也吃腻了。”阿尔弗雷德请我在他的军帐之中坐下，在我面前放了几个罐头。  
我把他加热过的咖啡放在手心捂着手，斟酌着应该如何开口，而他则是开了一个午餐肉罐头，用叉子叉起一块送进嘴里咀嚼，金色的发在温暖的灯光下镀着蜜糖一样的色泽。  
“有时候我吃着军粮我会怀念起二战时期。”他宛如大海一样澄澈的眼眸里透出些微怀念的情绪，他说道：“不过现在没有人从我手上拿走难吃的军粮，给我午餐肉罐头啦。”  
“那真是个好心的人。”我心里补充了一句，他也很疼爱你。  
“好心，算了吧，他不杀了我就不错了。”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，似乎在否认我的形容，他面对着我似乎还要追问的态度，转移了话题，问我：“女士，要来点音乐吗？那会让人心情愉悦。”  
“当然可以。”我知道他不愿意多说，于是识趣地顺水推舟。  
他从他的一沓唱片中随手抽出一张，放在了唱片机上，当歌声响起的时候，我一怔。  
“这是首……俄语歌？”我辨识的清西里尔字母的读音，但是令我诧异的是，作为美国的化身，阿尔弗雷德这里居然收藏着苏联人的唱片。

“上次从苏联人驻扎的地方收缴来的，我们不可以动他们的专家，但是导弹缴获一点是一点。”阿尔弗雷德撑着下颌，表情又是气又是无奈。“该死的苏联人，援助北越居然运来那么多导弹和武器补给，Hero多少架飞机都因此坠毁啊……这次偷袭了一下武器库想把导弹运回来，苏联人居然连着仓库带自己一起点着了，只是为了不让美国拿到武器。”  
他似乎厌恶极了苏联人自我牺牲的那种狂热，唇角带上些恨极了的嘲笑。  
我知道他说的是什么事件，这件事情不能够多加报道，甚至不能为国内所知，两方和平解决当然最好。  
美国既然已经卷入越南战争，最怕的就是把中国和苏联拉入战火，这样的举动从小了可以辩解为误伤，大了升级到国家层面可就是挑衅。  
俄语歌的旋律很悠扬，我从未听过这样的曲子，听着听着不禁入了迷。而阿尔弗雷德也倚在桌前，右手轻快的打着节拍，看他的神色应该是听懂了。  
“这首歌叫做《喀秋莎》，果然是苏联佬的品味。”他随着轻轻哼唱了一段，音色带着些轻快柔和，俄语的发音是难以置信的标准。他看到我怔愣的模样，好心地在我眼前挥了挥手唤回我的神志，对我说：“这是苏联人卫国战争时期的歌，和他们的伏特加一样重要，抢走了苏联人的喀秋莎，就像是动了他们的新娘一样，啧，多么奇怪的家伙。”  
他的话语里抱怨占了大多，那种爱恨交织的表情有种惊心动魄的力量，女性天生的感性让我心里渐渐地漫上一阵悲哀，我已经确认了祖国深爱着的对象，但是我却没有任何立场再劝说他坚持到底。  
我放下了手中的纸笔，最终，我不愿意再去问那些形式上的问题了。唱片里悠扬的宛如梨花一样的音乐源源不断地流泻出来，耳畔是祖国低声的哼唱。  
“正当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱，喀秋莎站在峻峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光……”  
他的歌声明明是轻快的，但是莫名其妙的情绪却充斥了我的内心，迎面而来的沉重和无常令我心口一阵窒息，我多么想为从不能哭泣的祖国好好地哭一场，即使我知道他永远不会因此流泪。  
我以手捂住嘴，低声的抽泣了起来，而阿尔弗雷德停下了哼唱，递给我一张纸巾，无奈地看着我：“珍妮，我把你弄哭了？”  
我拼命地摇着头，咬着嘴唇不出声，眼泪却止不住的往外流。  
他似乎明白了我，摸了摸自己的鼻子轻轻地叹息一声，说道：“别哭啦，珍妮，我知道的，他的这首歌最不可能唱给的对象，就是我。”

————————————  
每一次当我走过荒芜的废墟和战场时，我都无数次地咒骂这场战争。我跟着医疗兵去收敛尸体，我看到同胞血肉模糊地倒在战场，我看到越南的平民被投下的汽油弹和燃烧弹炸伤，最后灼成一团焦黑。  
而这一次更加的过分，美国空军投下了大量白磷弹。  
站在我身边的医疗兵扯了扯我的胳膊，示意我不要看。她的眼神很疲倦，似乎看惯了这种事情已经习以为常，但是我依旧无法适应这种惨剧。  
“珍妮，你在做什么？”她敛了一名大兵的遗物，安静地在胸口为他划了个十字，紧接着抬起头看着我。我正背着相机在废墟之中数着死去的越南人人数，然后抹去脸上的灰，蹲在瓦砾之中吃力的记录。  
“6月23日，美国空袭越共基地，波及平民，其中老人死亡率60%，小孩死亡率……”  
我看着他们向天伸出的焦黑的手，凝望着他们空洞的眼眶，难以言喻的罪恶和悲伤让我痛苦和不安，金灿灿的麦田被燃烧弹烧毁，乌漆一片，我看见简陋的电线杆把天空分割成一片又一片，看见残壁之上贴着反越共的宣传报，我见过铁丝网后孩子们眼中希望熄灭的模样，我也见过农民背着棺材干农活，这一切都在昭示着……  
我们是罪恶之源。  
我们带来的绝不是自由，我们将文化里最恶劣，最黑暗，最糟糕的部分输入到了东南亚，并且为此洋洋自得。  
我忽的浑身发冷，看着白磷弹留下的残骸，我深刻的明白了一件事情。  
美国离我憧憬并且维护的那个山巅之城，越来越远了。

我以为我已经习惯了生离死别，但是在伯特的讣告到来的时候，我仍然像是在做梦一样。我奋力推开了试图阻拦我的丹妮，向着医疗部奔去。伯特被抬回来的时候已经奄奄一息，尽管我们战场的医疗条件比越南人优秀几倍，但是谁又能和死神抢人呢。  
医疗部里，阿尔弗雷德和将官们聚拢在他的身边脱帽致哀，他们的脸上带着如出一撤的悲伤神情，在我像个疯子一样闯进来之后，他们没有一个人说话。  
我扑到盖着白色被单的躯体上，铂金色的卷发覆在我的脸上，我用颤抖的手揭开他面部覆着的被单，熟悉的脸孔早已僵冷。  
我捧着他的脸像个孩子一样的大哭起来，从小时候就疼爱我的哥哥就这样丧失了他年轻的生命，他甚至还来不及成家，来不及实现和妻子共同经营农场的愿望。他的脸上还有些未净的血污，我反复地用手摩挲着他的脸孔，他的胡茬，他温暖的拥抱甚至还发生在昨日，而我却永远的失去他了。  
“詹姆斯少校为了大部队的撤退，选择带队殿后，为他的英雄行为致意。”他的战友沉声说道，声音也有些哽咽。  
金发的年轻人静静地看着这一幕，他湛蓝色的眼眸里也少见地浮现出悲伤的情绪。他说道：“伯特·詹姆斯少校为了我献出了他的生命，我要向他道谢，并且给予他应得的荣誉。”  
我当时也许是疯了，悲伤令我失控所以我急需一个发泄的渠道，我竟然向祖国失态地质问：“荣誉？多少荣誉能够让我的哥哥清醒过来！他是个多么热爱国家的士兵，而他是为什么而死的！说啊……你说啊……”  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答，他无法回答。  
我不知道是哪里来的勇气，我向前两步死死抓住他的衣角，跪倒在他的面前，孩子气地大哭起来，声音几乎哽咽。  
“琼斯先生……祖国……求求你，把我的哥哥还给我，还给我好不好……还给我……”  
“詹姆斯小姐，冷静！”有人试图制止我并且把我拖走，我哭的不成样子，却像是着了魔一样死死地抓住阿尔弗雷德，金发蓝眸的青年挥开了别人的手，似乎纵容了我的哭泣。  
“我没法把你的哥哥还给你。”他本来想要抚摸我的头发，可是在接触之前，却像是丧失了所有力气，最终他颓然地放下自己的手，喃喃地对我道歉。  
“珍妮，对不起。”

伯特的下葬在之后的一日，随他一起下葬的还有无数我不知名姓的士兵，有些人的遗体残缺，根本辨认不清属于谁，而这一切都将归于沉寂。我踏上漫步青草的山坡，一个又一个小土堆和简单的墓碑最终成为了他们的归宿。  
我把清晨采摘下来的鲜花摆在他的墓前，席地而坐想和他说说话，却听到有人来的声音。我回过头看去，阿尔弗雷德捧着一束白色的野花，正在弯腰给每一个小小的坟前都放上一朵。  
我忽的沉默了下去，因为我根本不知道如何面对祖国。  
我是该秉持着一个人道主义者的精神痛斥他的残忍和冷酷，还是基于爱国主义将忠诚奉献给他呢，过于复杂的情绪令我彷徨失措，我只是静静地注视着他每一次弯腰的弧度，他往日阳光的面容上带着显而易见的悲悯。  
最终他走到了伯特的坟前，弯下腰为他献上一朵带着露珠的花朵。  
“我将铭记所有为我自私目的牺牲的战士。”他说道：“伯特·詹姆斯，我会记得你们的名字。”  
我跪坐在地上，青草随着风摇曳生姿，我已经不再质问他战争的目的，因为已经很清楚了，年轻的战士们全都是霸权的牺牲品而已。战士们最终成为了祖国登上世界霸主位置的基石，得益的只有祖国。  
“祖国，您会停止这场战争吗？”我问道：“听说国内的反战游行已经越发严重了，总统先生的连任都成问题，您说，这场战争会结束吗？”  
“……这个问题，我无法回答你。”  
“还要牺牲多少士兵，还要杀死多少越南人呢？”  
“……”  
他被我问住了，最终挠了挠头也学着我坐在了伯特的坟前。他的脸色看上去十分苍白，与我第一次见到他时相差已经很大了，金发的颜色也有些暗淡，嘴唇淡淡的没什么血色，只有那一双蓝色的眼眸透着天空一样的澄澈。  
“为什么会冷战，为什么世界上要有霸权主义这种东西？为什么我们又要成为牺牲品？”  
“我和他都没有选择，这是一场无法避免的战争。”阿尔弗雷德看了我一眼，微微勾了勾嘴角，说道：“我不想被赤化，他同样不想被演变，我企图吞了他，他也企图侵占我，这是一场不死不休的搏斗，如果谁稍稍退却一步，谁就一脚踏在了毁灭的边缘。”  
“Hero可不想死，所以我要用尽我所有的力量，遏制他，绞杀他……我为了生存，为了利益而战，就是这样简单地道理。”  
“为了生存，为了更好地活，人道或者是国际主义，我都可以统统抛在脑后，珍妮，这就是国家的本质。”  
我看着他冷静的表情，这种极度清醒令他成为了天之骄子，成为了伟大的合众国。但是我忽然庆幸起我生而为人，至少我能够自由的追求自己想要的东西，而他却被责任绑上了十字架，在命运的火焰之中被灼烧，直到某些东西化为灰烬。  
“祖国，请让我讨厌你十分钟。”我看着他，用尽全部勇气说道：“我讨厌这样，讨厌打着自由的旗号实际上在输出武力战争，讨厌偏离最初理想的国家，讨厌虚伪的山巅之城，我讨厌死亡和恐怖……”  
“可是我依旧爱着美国，那片生我养我的土地。”  
阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼眸看着我，似乎在包容一个任性的孩子，而我的年龄确实在他的生命之中不算什么。他张口似乎要说些什么，却又蓦地捂住了嘴唇剧烈地咳嗽起来，那咳嗽声近乎撕心裂肺，让我一瞬间怔在了原地。  
“您怎么样！琼斯先生……祖国！”  
“没……咳咳……事……”他在咳嗽的间隙低喘着说出了安慰人的话，但是我整个人都在发冷，扶住了他的肩膀，惊慌地询问着他的身体情况。  
我看到他移开了自己的手，手心残留着一滩血，已经渐渐地滴在了土壤里。

——————————————————  
1968年，我回到了纽约。

我带着满身的故事风尘仆仆地出现在纽约，迎接我的是我的同事们，他们都想了解越南战争，他们总是乐于用独家新闻挣得版面，发行数量就是一切。  
可是我一点也不觉得成为‘英雄’是多么好的事情，我整理了我的手稿和相片，编写成充满真相的稿件给主编，却被他打了回来。  
“为什么不能报道白磷弹，美国应当直面自己犯下的罪恶！”我执着地发问道。  
“不可以，因为美国没有罪恶！”  
“听到反战的呼声了吗？这是国民的意志，我们作为媒体，应当为民众发声，吉恩先生，我们应当这样做。”  
“天真的女孩，即使是去了战场，你依旧没有什么长进。”他用一种无奈的目光凝视着我的脸，然后把我的新闻稿丢了回来。“你应该明白，我们真正服务的对象到底是谁。”  
纸张纷纷扬扬地坠落在我的面前，我想起了橱窗上贴满的反红色恐怖的标语，想起了无处不在的自由旗号，想起了鼓吹的梦想，宣扬的为国家献身，对自己不利的尽情贬低，对自己有利的大肆渲染。  
吉恩主编说道：“你应当清楚一点，美国没有罪恶，他是光辉而伟岸的，他是自由世界的领头人，是理想的实现之地，这里金钱遍地，处处是机遇，是所有人梦中的天堂。”  
而我，却依稀之中听到了坠落的声音。  
那么轻微，那么的不引人瞩目。  
但是伟大的美利坚合众国，确确实实是在坠落的。

第三十三章 未曾熄灭

1967/7/1 巴黎

欧洲老牌国家向来是喜爱宴会的，无论是什么大事小事，一场宴会总是避免不了。尤其是弗朗西斯这个喜爱浪漫的法国人。《布鲁塞尔条约》今日生效，阿尔弗雷德理所当然地收到了来自爱丽舍宫的邀请函，弗朗西斯盛情邀请他七月一日在巴黎参加酒宴。  
阿尔弗雷德承认，即使作为有足够资本目空一切的超级大国，欧洲共同体的成立确实是给了他威胁的，这种威胁在他深陷越战之后就越发地令他忌惮。  
有美酒，有音乐，有法国菜，应邀出席的国家们得到了最高的待遇，弗朗西斯在外交方面十分老道，笑脸迎人挑不出错。法兰西虽然被调侃为只有在女人和外族人领导下才能打赢战争，但是久久屹立于欧洲不倒，很大一部分是因为他明智的外交选择，他同英国一样擅长把握时机。  
连老对头路德维希也被法国人高明的手段收服，组成了欧洲共同体，虽然现在的参与国只有六个，但是相信以后，一个联合的欧洲的力量必然不容小觑。  
当阿尔弗雷德的专机抵达弗朗西斯的私人宅邸的停机坪的时候，宴会已经开始了一阵，作为来迟的贵客，他依旧得到了弗朗西斯的热情迎接。  
“好久不见啦，弗朗西斯，Hero的飞机晚了。”阿尔弗雷德随意的扯了一下领带，调整自己的着装，令自己看上去更加精神。他把鼻梁上微微滑落的眼镜推上去，露出爽朗的笑：“感谢你的邀请，Hero最近可是头疼极了，也难得有点值得祝贺的事情聚一聚放松一下。”他笑道：“可不要追究Hero迟到的事情啊。”  
“怎么会呢，小阿尔的到来可是哥哥的荣幸哦，既然是值得庆祝的事情，当然要和小阿尔分享一下。”作为东道主的法国人风度翩翩地行了个传统的礼节，在身着正装的阿尔弗雷德面前露出完美的微笑。  
“恭喜，欧洲联合的梦想越来越近了。”阿尔弗雷德开朗地笑着祝贺，语气听起来倒是挺真心诚意，只是有几分真就不一定了。  
弗朗西斯笑了笑，从善如流地揽过阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，迎着他向宴会大厅走去，语气热络：“倒是小阿尔，最近在越南忙的怎么样？”  
“别提了，那可是个大麻烦。”  
跟随法国人进入宴会大厅的时候，阿尔弗雷德习惯性地环视四周，下意识地露出标准的微笑致意，对向来被鲜花和美誉包围的他来说，这是一种习惯。而在场的欧洲国家也对年轻的世界一极露出尊敬和憧憬的眼神。  
可是，在他看到了宴会的角落站着的苏联人时，他的微笑凝结在了嘴角。紧接着，他用几乎是质问的眼神看向了弗朗西斯，而法国人却无视了他的质询，而是优雅地端起了桌上的红酒，并且递给他了一杯，邀请似的向他举了举杯，说道：“敬欧洲复兴。”  
阿尔弗雷德脸色微微变了，但是涵养依旧让他接过弗朗西斯的红酒，毫无诚意地与他碰杯，说道：“敬法兰西复兴。”  
弗朗西斯像是听到了满意的话一般，优雅地弯起嘴角，浅浅地抿了一口红酒。  
“小阿尔不要在意那么多。”弗朗西斯似乎注意到阿尔弗雷德莫测的脸色，意味深长地挑起嘴角，说道：“我请伊万并没有别的意思，这只是我的私人宴会，邀请一下老朋友而已。毕竟我和伊万过去可是老交情了，想必你也不会在乎那么多吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德眸底似乎有暗流涌动，他紧紧地盯着从他进来之后没有看他一眼的伊万，他只是自顾自的和来找他的人说话，苏联人要是冷淡起来可是要人命，他的右手捏着杯子，红酒微微摇晃着几乎要洒出来，可是面上依旧尽力保持着风度。  
“哈，你想多了，我和苏联最近的关系……什么来着，大家似乎称它缓和期？”阿尔弗雷德忽的笑了，看似无所谓地耸了耸肩，说道：“大家都是朋友，不是吗？对了，亚蒂到了吗？我怎么没有看见他。”  
“他不来。”弗朗西斯把红酒往桌上一放，脸色有点微微沉了下来，继而苦笑着弯起嘴角，说道：“不提那家伙了。”  
“因为你拒绝了他加入欧洲共同体？”阿尔弗雷德看似不经意地问道，他的表情依旧自然，可是嘴角却报复性地弯起。  
“因为小亚瑟不肯听劝嘛。”弗朗西斯淡淡地说道。“我们不需要没有诚意合作的盟友。”  
阿尔弗雷德用酒杯遮住自己微微发冷的笑，湛蓝色的眼眸里一片冰寒。他知道英国和法国在闹什么，在1961年英国政府提出加入欧共体申请，法国却行使否决权拒绝了。至于理由，还用提吗？英国不愿意放弃和美国的‘特殊关系’，足以让弗朗西斯拒绝他一百次了。  
即使私下里他们是情人关系，但是一涉及到国家立场方面，英国想要两头吃得开是不可能的事情。一个更实际的问题还摆在他们面前，如今的欧洲，法国受德国支持能够成为欧共体的领袖，但是如果英国加入，被美国支持的他很可能会令欧盟成为第二个北约。  
欧洲会被英国支配，甚至是被他背后的美国支配。  
这是弗朗西斯绝不乐于看到的。

“模范夫夫也有分居的时候啊，果然世事无常。”阿尔弗雷德像是刻意戳弗朗西斯痛脚似的，语气依旧轻快。“亚蒂那个臭脾气，Hero可得抱怨两句让他改改了，要不要我去劝劝，你们俩哪有隔夜仇……”  
面对这样幸灾乐祸的口气，弗朗西斯仍旧维持着他的好风度，只是心里不快极了，他微微眯起紫罗兰色的眼眸，极高的情商让他知道谁是阿尔弗雷德的痛点，他于是说道：“不用着急，小亚瑟也就别扭个几年，总归还是会来哥哥怀里的。不过小阿尔既然这样说，那么过来人的哥哥就劝你一句，你和伊万之间哪有什么隔夜仇，还冷战什么，还不如早点在一起，这样世界就和平啦……”  
咔嚓一声，酒杯被阿尔弗雷德的手劲捏碎，红酒洒了一地，宛如鲜红的血液。  
阿尔弗雷德的脸色在弗朗西斯话音刚落的时候彻底的惨白了下来，继而他的眼眸里翻涌起极为激烈的情绪，浑然不知自己的手已经被玻璃割伤，他紧紧地握着拳，喉结上下滚动了一下，似乎在隐忍着什么。  
乐队的演奏戛然而止。  
几乎全场的目光都因为酒杯的碎裂声而聚集到这里，包括正在角落里的伊万。  
“小阿尔，你受伤了？”弗朗西斯意识到他的话说过了，即使看着美国感到不痛快，他也不该在这个时候激怒他。作为赔礼道歉，弗朗西斯下意识地去拉阿尔弗雷德的手腕，似乎想看一看他的伤势，却被阿尔弗雷德失态地挥开。  
“我有些不适，失陪。”  
说完，阿尔弗雷德快步走出了宴会大厅。  
弗朗西斯扫了一眼大厅，露出优雅得体的微笑，让音乐照常演奏。很快，所有人都忘记了这一段小小的插曲。  
除了一个人。  
弗朗西斯刻意望了一眼角落，伊万不见了。

——————————————————

洗手间空无一人。  
阿尔弗雷德背靠着墙，用手捂住嘴唇剧烈地咳嗽起来，自己的五脏六腑都在抗议，痛如刀搅，他微微弓起了身体试图减轻一点痛楚，却毫无用处。他额头上已经微微冒出了冷汗，脸色是病态的苍白，连眉峰也因为痛苦而皱起。  
这幅模样完全不像是那个叱咤风云的超级大国，反倒像是个病入膏肓的人类。  
战争和经济倒退给他带来的痛楚是难以想象的，不亚于上次经济危机一样的病症，而这似乎还是慢性的，正在慢慢折腾他强悍的身体，令他变弱。  
方才弗朗西斯的刺激正好成为了压垮他的最后一根稻草，情绪过激令他无法再压抑病痛，为了避免在宴会上当场失态，他几乎是逃一样地离开了那里。  
他绝不能在任何人面前露出自己弱势的模样，盟友不行，敌人也不行，这是他与生俱来的骄傲。  
“该死，该死……”他痛苦地颤抖着嘴唇，上面已经沾上了鲜血，他移开手掌的时候，手心果不其然的出现了一滩殷红的血迹。  
被玻璃割伤的手现在还没有愈合，换做从前，这个时候他的伤痕早就被极强的自愈能力完全修复。一切都在提醒着他，他走上了一条错误的道路，他正在慢性自杀。  
他扶着墙壁移到洗手台前，把自己手上的血洗净，然后深吸一口气把水拍到自己的脸上，试图让自己冷静下来，冰冷的水冲刷着他的额头和脸颊，令他稍微清醒了一点。  
但是此时，莫名其妙的感觉令他肩膀一僵，他慢慢抬起头，却发现洗手间的镜子上映出了倚在门口的一个人的身影。银发的苏联人围着他从不离身的围巾，淡紫色的眼眸无喜无悲，他看着他狼狈不堪的模样，看样子已经在那里呆了一阵了。  
被看到了这种孱弱不堪的模样，被最不能在其面前暴露弱点的人。  
“看到我这个模样，你很高兴吗？苏维埃。”恼怒和耻辱感令阿尔弗雷德冷冷地开口道。他用力地抓住洗手池的台子，才能止住不断颤抖的肩膀，可是这没有用处，他的瞳孔剧烈的缩小，连金色的睫毛都在微微的颤。  
伊万没有说话，而是走到他的面前掰过他的身体，令阿尔弗雷德直视着他。面前的美国坚强又脆弱的不堪一击，虚伪的假面被打得粉碎，蚌壳张开露出柔软的肉体。  
他很少看见阿尔弗雷德这幅样子，他藏在他阳光又爽朗外表之下，他的犀利和强大背后的另一面。这种病态又令人怜爱的模样让人心碎又足以激起人的破坏欲。  
而横在他们之间的是憎恨与痛楚的爱意交织的东西。  
伊万冷静的宛如冬雪一样的紫色眼眸里没有任何波澜，他只是揪住了阿尔弗雷德的领子，把他轻易地抵在了墙边，阿尔弗雷德的头颅被迫扬起，没有眼镜遮挡的脸孔上浮现的表情异常的真实，他甚至来不及假装。  
“为什么不高兴？”伊万终于讲出了他们这几年来第一句话，嗓音有着轻微的哑，带着性感的低沉。他苍白的脸颊上浮现出一点淡漠的，虚假的笑意。“你变弱了，美国，而我即将赶上你，因为你在不停的倒退，而我在不断前进。”  
“……不可能有那一天。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地说道。被宿敌直接点出了自己的孱弱，这种令人痛苦的无力感让他反射性地挥出一个上勾拳，却被伊万稳稳地接住。  
“力度也变弱了，曾经那个能和我打平手的阿尔弗雷德到哪里去了。自称毫无败绩的美国居然也会因为一个东南亚的小国而折戟，真是令人讶异啊。”  
“党争频繁的苏联也没有好到哪里去，需要我提醒你一下，你的前上司是怎么下台的吗？”  
“哦？美国的间谍连这个也打听出来了？”伊万也没有否认，嘴唇微微地挑起。“是我做的又怎样，耍嘴皮子没有用的哦，现在的形势你看不穿吗？”  
说罢，伊万再度接住阿尔弗雷德企图揍到他身上的拳头，然后捉住他的衣领，一拳回敬了回去。被正好打中腹部的阿尔弗雷德死死咬着牙，不让痛苦的呻吟声溢出唇角，他的脸上还有未擦净的水，金棕色的发湿润地贴在额头上，这种脆弱感让伊万伸手帮他细细抹去滑落的水渍。  
这种温柔的举动给了阿尔弗雷德一种莫名的错觉，以为曾经那个温柔的情人又回来了，可是事实证明那只是错觉，他又被抓住脖子狠狠地惯到墙壁上，震的他差点又吐出一口血。  
这种举动神经质且不可理喻，阿尔弗雷德气的想大骂，却又被那双暗沉又刺骨的紫色眼眸震慑。  
伊万眸底带着深深的轻蔑，看着他独自沉沦在这种令人发疯的情绪之中不能自拔，试图做出疯狂的举动挽留他，他却自顾自的扔下诱人的饵，诱哄着他像吸食毒品坠落下去。  
“真是令人失望啊……”伊万自言自语着说道，他用纸巾擦了擦手，居高临下地看着垂着头倚在墙边的金发美国人。他的身形较之从前显得有些消瘦，充满了战争阴郁的死气，伊万从未见过宛如阳光一样的阿尔弗雷德这样狼狈不堪的模样。  
没有斗志，徘徊在边缘，被负面完全主宰的，一个隐隐有腐烂迹象的美国。  
听到了失望这个词，阿尔弗雷德的身体猛地一震，继而他的脸上浮现出鲜明的痛切神色。他的眸底燃起激烈的火，那种愤怒的仿佛焚尽一切的幽蓝色终于令他的脸上焕发了些神采，依稀能窥见那个神采飞扬的模样。  
也许是刺激还不够，伊万想着，于是勾起恶意的微笑。  
“问问你自己，美国，凭你现在这幅样子，你配做我的对手吗？”

该死的苏维埃什么意思？Hero不配做他的对手？那么这个世界上又有哪个配了？  
阿尔弗雷德知道自己几乎在癫狂的边缘，眸底已经渐渐地浸透了疯狂的色泽，他靠着墙站起来，用着狠的几乎把伊万剥皮拆骨的眼神注视着他。紧接着，他不知哪里来的力气，一拳打中刚才还完全压制他的苏联人胸口，继而死死地扯住他的围巾，顺势把他扯进了厕所隔间，门发出剧烈的响声，紧接着又是一拳揍到了他的侧脸。  
阿尔弗雷德等到揍完，才意识到刚才的伊万根本没有像样的反抗。  
“……这个力道才对。”伊万似乎也被打的胸口一窒，唇瓣边缘溢出了点血，染红了他本就淡的唇色。被打却没有让他愤怒或者惊讶，仿佛是在意料之中一般。“很好，就是这个样子，阿尔弗雷德。”  
阿尔弗雷德打完这两拳微微摇晃了一下，差点跪倒在地，而伊万则是叹息着把他接住，扶稳了他。年轻的美国颤抖的身体慢慢地平静了下来，仿佛一颗恐慌又躁乱的心被抚慰了一般。  
“你什么意思……”阿尔弗雷德仿佛做梦一样地看着银发男人平淡的脸色，他的眼底依旧空荡荡的，捉摸不透。被抛弃的恐慌，快要被超越的不安，被宿敌无视的疼痛，一切的一切令他采用激烈的手段再度博取伊万的注意。他成功了，但是这该死的全都是苏联人那见鬼的温柔体贴。  
这样就应该解决了。  
伊万用手背捂了一下自己灼痛的脸颊，打算自顾自地离开，可是在他迈步离开的时候，阿尔弗雷德却摔上了厕所隔间的门，而且还插上了栓。  
“想走，做梦。”那个神采飞扬，年轻骄傲的国家似乎又回来了，阿尔弗雷德径直揪住他的围巾，在狭小的空间里紧紧地贴身上去，把银发的男人限制在身体与墙的空间之中，紧接着他低下头，微微挑了挑眉，语气势在必得。  
“Kiss me.”阿尔弗雷德这样要求着，口气笃定。  
接着，没有等伊万答应，阿尔弗雷德就径直揪住伊万的围巾，把自己的嘴唇覆了上去。两人的口腔里都有血的气味，血腥增加了兴奋的程度，阿尔弗雷德甚至把舌头都伸了进去，用尽浑身解数挑逗着刚才还和他拳脚相向的银发雪国。  
冰冷，和炙热。  
暖黄色的灯光照在这里，一旦接吻就开始失控，伊万最终无处可逃，他放弃似的伸手环住整个人都栽在他的怀里的阿尔弗雷德，去吮吻他的唇瓣和舌头，色情的水声在他们的唇齿间自然而然地响起。阿尔弗雷德的手已经环住了他的脊背，并且抚摸着他的黑色正装，甚至要伸进他的裤腰里。伊万想要阻止，但只要稍稍移开唇，阿尔弗雷德就会更加热情地追上去，迫使他再度陷入这漫长的纠缠之中。  
“够了，阿尔弗……”这种令人无法逃脱的热情令雪国感到了微微的慌乱，他尝试着垂下眼眸不再直视阿尔弗雷德完全映出他身影的瞳仁，尝试推开炽热的身体令他不要再试图融化坚冰，但是这一切的尝试都失败了，在这种近乎疯狂的执着之下。  
想要，想要，好想要。  
失去的恐慌和空虚令他反复的想念着伊万，他承认自己中了一剂无法戒掉的毒药，他的需求只有面前这个该死的苏联人才能满足，他的饥饿，他的脆弱，他的爱，只有一个人能够完全的承担下来。  
就是这种关系错到离谱，阿尔弗雷德也得让伊万明白，就是到死也得和他纠缠下去。  
他们是世上两片最嵌合的拼图，本身就该在一起。  
思念几乎能把年轻的国家的理智烧成灰烬，他终究承认了，为了得到伊万，为了让这个人一直注视他，为此他不惜付出任何代价，不择手段。  
这样想着的阿尔弗雷德终究扯开了伊万的皮带，拉下他的裤子，抚上了他的欲望。伊万的脸色终于变了，他变得同他一样沉迷而混乱。这种表情似乎令阿尔弗雷德非常满意，于是他做了平时的他绝不可能做的一件事情。  
他在伊万的面前弯下腰，把他的欲望含在了口里。  
俄罗斯人的意志强劲的可怕，在这个民族面前拿破仑的铁蹄大败而归，德意志的钢铁洪流也屡屡碰壁，而仅仅是在不起眼的厕所隔间，有着冰雪铸成，钢铁凝练的坚强意志的苏维埃正在接受着世界上最残酷又最难以抵抗的诱惑。  
无与伦比的超级力量，世界一极，他的美利坚情人，正跪在他的面前吞吐着他的欲望。  
可以说这个行为极为狡猾，直截了当的性暗示，赤裸裸的挑逗，伊万甚至不用想就知道阿尔弗雷德的算计，他企图诱惑他，熬到他心软，甚至不惜放下身段去迎合他，故意的示弱却是能激起伊万欲望的最佳方式。  
这是阳谋，但是该死的有效极了。  
伊万感觉脑子一炸，不由自主地伸手抓住阿尔弗雷德的金发，托住他的后脑。他反射性地想要把他的头颅往自己的身下按，却又宛如被惊醒一般停下了，手指触碰到的金发，柔软又顺滑，宛如田野上金黄的麦穗，是他最喜欢的温暖的颜色。  
“停下，阿尔弗雷德。”他的声音有种别样的沙哑，在这狭小的空间里更显得低沉而充满欲望。  
“……一票否决。”阿尔弗雷德似乎是含得累了，微微吐出一点，小声地喘息了起来。这种微喘的声音中带着潮湿的意味，津液从那勃起上连成丝黏在他红润的唇上，而阿尔弗雷德却毫不在乎地伸手挑断。他的脸上还泛着薄薄的红晕，仰起头用他湛蓝的眼眸凝视着他，透骨的骄傲和独独在他面前展露的脆弱很好的糅合在他的眼神之中，有种孩子的天真。  
他要求着的东西，对于伊万来说实在是太过残忍。  
即使知道埋首讨好着他的情人本质是怎么样一个卑劣，虚伪又残忍的家伙，伊万依旧被这个眼神蛊惑了，他知道，他的情人最了解他，也最知道怎样展露自己最性感的一面。令一直坚定的伊万失控，阿尔弗雷德至今仍无败绩。  
他狠狠地咬了一下自己的下唇，试图让自己保持清醒，而下身的快乐令他恨不得直接把阿尔弗雷德撂倒在地，粗暴地插入，操到他射不出任何东西。但是，只要接受了这种诱惑，就意味着他之前所有的坚持全线崩溃，在这场拉锯战中，他彻底丧失主动权。  
阿尔弗雷德休息够了，又努力张大嘴柔顺地含住伊万的欲望，那个地方被温软的口腔完全容纳进去，柔软的舌头尽力地舔过他性器的每一寸，时不时还吞到喉管处给他压迫性的刺激。阿尔弗雷德卖力地服侍着伊万，使尽浑身解数，腥涩的味道却带给他荷尔蒙的刺激，令他的表情更加的愉悦。  
一时间湿润的水声充斥了狭小的隔间。  
伊万的手情不自禁地放在了他的后颈上，他疯狂的想用他所有肮脏的语言去羞辱他，捏碎他，毁掉他，甚至把他弄死在身下，但是心底的灰烬中似乎还有什么没有熄灭，他却又想把他捧在手心细细的疼爱，吻遍他的眉眼和发丝，倾诉着甜蜜的爱语。  
“真该让英国和法国来看看你现在淫荡的模样，美国，含住男人的东西令你那么爽吗？”伊万深吸一口气，粗暴地抓住他的头颈，迫使他的头微微后仰。他向来不吝于用最残忍的话语去伤害他的：“你未免也太傲慢了，琼斯，你真的以为这样做我就会再度对你另眼相看？”  
“那是我的本质，亲爱的万尼亚，还有，我打赌你的目光未曾从我身上移开，我有这个自信。”阿尔弗雷德双手扶着他的性器，揉捏着那两个柔软的囊袋，已经完全挺起的东西硕大到可怕的地步，正在拍打着他的脸颊。阿尔弗雷德却毫不在乎，而是微微眯起了眼睛，扬起嘴角说道：“你应该感到荣幸，Hero的服务可不是随便就能享受到的，瞧啊，这儿已经硬了，所以说，只要能够奏效的都是好办法，就和资本家为了逐利不择手段一样。”  
“那是生理本能。”伊万压抑住喉间差点溢出的低喘，尽量维持着自己的理智，讽刺道：“没想到伟大的合众国居然屈膝跪在他的老敌人面前给他口交，这种愚蠢的行为简直像一条发情的母狗，是打算向我摇尾乞怜吗……难道你平日里已经饥渴到这个地步了吗？没有人喂饱你？”  
伊万在说最后一句话的时候，语气里有他自己也不知道的嫉妒扭曲。  
阿尔弗雷德的黑色正装已经被他扯开了，白色的衬衫也大大敞开，露出线条优美的锁骨，从伊万的角度甚至能够看到他胸口凸起的小点。他却还嫌不够一样，一边舔弄着伊万的性器，一只手胡乱地抚摸着自己的胸口，把自己的白色衬衫扣子全数扯开，让强劲又肌理分明的身体暴露在暖黄色的灯光下。

“嗯……哈啊……”他毫不羞耻地抚慰着自己双腿之间的欲望，发出动听诱人的喘息。这种咬着唇发出潮湿喘息的勾人模样比起过去的任何一次都要情色绝顶。他用力眨着眼睛，以他特有的年轻和甘美为资本，浅笑着询问：“我亲爱的，你真的不想和我上床？这几年，一点点也没有想过？”  
伊万的喉结滚了滚，他无数次和这具身体缠绵的记忆又被唤醒，阿尔弗雷德的热情和美味令他多少次午夜梦回都深深回味。  
这样下去要遭。  
“到此为止。”伊万粗暴的扯开阿尔弗雷德的头，淡紫色的眼眸几乎被情欲染成暗紫，他的手心满是指甲刺入血肉的痕迹，他喘息着似乎要平息自己涌动的情绪。  
“你在失控，我会赢。”阿尔弗雷德用骄傲又不可一世的眼神仰望着伊万的脸，眼底充满了幽蓝色的火焰，欲望和渴求热烈的摇曳着，令人战栗的执着几乎透骨而出。他笑着舔了舔嘴角，表情有几分病态的愉悦，他说道：“我想念你，万尼亚。”  
“……够了，琼斯，你给我闭嘴……”  
“至于有没有人喂饱我，我可以回答你，当然没有。”阿尔弗雷德用几乎把他揉进身体的力道环住伊万的腰，他向来是个骄矜的家伙，对待伊万也都是任性到死的模样，难得的示弱令他透着病态的脆弱，没有人能够抵挡这种令人发疯的诱惑。  
“这个世界上，只有你才能让我满足，伊万。”  
“只有你才有资格。”

然后，阿尔弗雷德成功的看到了伊万瞳孔一缩，本该是积着冬雪的眼底燃起燎原的火，独属于他的炽热完完全全地被他撩拨起来。  
紧接着阿尔弗雷德的头发就被粗暴的揪住，还未来得及合上的嘴唇被几根手指用力掰开，然后他听见伊万低沉的声音浮动在空气中。  
“你赢了，阿尔弗雷德。”他的声音带着失控的味道。  
还没说完，那根硕大的勃起就抵上了他的嘴唇，然后悍然闯入。被一口气捅到喉咙的感觉让他有种想吐的欲望，他甚至觉得肺部都在抗议，但是伊万却没有丝毫放过他的意思，顶端戳刺着他喉咙的软肉，让他感觉到一阵生理性的反胃。  
可是看在伊万眼里，被粗大的性器填满口腔，脸颊泛着红色的阿尔弗雷德诱人的要命，他似乎感觉到了阿尔的难受，稍稍退出了些，还未等他缓过劲来又是向里顶。挤压着的感觉令伊万倒吸一口凉气，箍着他下颌的手却摸到了无法合起的嘴角流下的津液。  
“嗯……该死的苏联佬……唔……”口腔中膨胀起来的东西越发的难以含住，阿尔弗雷德只能困难地吞吐着，过分的撩拨种下的苦果只得他一个人全盘接受，彻底疯狂起来的伊万独裁的像个暴君，他的挣扎全都被压制，睫毛不安地颤抖着，眼角渐渐溢出生理性的泪水。  
那张倔强又高傲的脸庞泛着奇异的晕红，金色的睫毛轻轻地颤抖，还沾着些微水迹的模样，实在是太过迷人了。  
“你得负起责任来，阿尔弗。”伊万的声音很低沉，又有些动听的暗哑。“你就是哭我也不会放过你的。”  
“唔……这么过分……咬断你……”龟头在他的口腔里胡乱戳刺，伊万的口气太可怖，他下意识地往后缩了缩，模糊又色厉内荏地警告着。只不过这种微弱的反抗只能被看作是情趣的一种。  
“还有……谁哭了……”他还在无力地反驳着，却被恶魔继续拉入深渊。  
也许是这种维持高傲的表象，面具之下隐藏着疯狂和脆弱的模样太动人，伊万伸出拇指轻轻拭去他在眼眶里打转的泪水，那朦胧的蓝色眸子泛着动人又明亮的水光，小英雄这个样子，真的令他想要亲吻下去。  
他闭了闭眼，抑制住自己内心如同春草一般肆意疯长的占有欲和迷恋。  
又来了几次深喉的服务，阿尔弗雷德的手和口腔都酸麻无比，这时候他才想起撩拨斯拉夫人的恐怖。津液已经顺着他的下颌流到脖颈处，而伊万还没有放过他的意思，听着他含糊的咒骂和呻吟，他似乎更加愉悦地挑起嘴角。  
“好孩子，哭出来我就饶了你。”  
“……不要，你给我适可而止！”反正指望伊万尝到甜头就退出去实在是不可能的事情，阿尔弗雷德实在忍不了这样的折腾，抱着破罐子破摔的心思费力地收缩口腔，然后猛地一吸。  
然后他听到伊万倒吸一口凉气，反而低笑道：“你自找的。”  
接着，他在他的嘴里射了。  
苦涩泛着腥味的液体在阿尔弗雷德的口中喷薄，因为伊万射出的太多，他被迫吞入了一口，还差点呛进气管里。被粗暴的对待的阿尔弗雷德恶狠狠地瞪了一眼伊万，却被平复了呼吸的情人抱住腰从地上捞起来抵在隔间的墙壁上，温柔的抚摸着他鼓囊囊的腮帮子。  
伊万用诱哄的口吻说道：“阿尔弗，全都吞下去我就给你想要的。”这样眼角泛着红，表情骄傲又脆弱易碎的模样实在是太可爱，天真又纯白，伊万甚至想把他从头污染到尾，即使他知道阿尔弗雷德早就黑的彻底，甚至精神不稳定到发疯。  
似乎是信任了这种诱哄，阿尔弗雷德乖乖地全数吞下，喉结耸动的模样又惹得伊万眯起了紫色的眼眸，眼中浮现出无止境的侵略欲望。  
“这次听你的话，是Hero喝醉了。”他用手背拭去唇边溢出的白浊，高傲地睨了伊万一眼，眼神中流转着情意和杀气并存的东西，迷人的要命。  
“我也醉了，阿尔弗。”于是伊万这样回答说。苏联人大多数时候是喝不醉的，但是这是个他需要醉的场合，于是他不饮也醉了。  
“好吧，既然你也醉了。”阿尔弗雷德搂住他的脖颈，用着他最性感的声音，在他的耳边微笑着说道：“那么Hero给你一个酒后乱性的机会。”  
“来吧，试试看强暴美国的滋味。”他用诱惑的口吻轻轻地说道：“做什么都可以，我奉陪到底，苏维埃。”  
伊万很清楚，阿尔弗雷德的是藏着锋的刀，看似乖顺，其实会在任何他需要的时候毫不犹豫的刀刃相向，贪婪地饮去他的鲜血。  
但是他又拥有这一副光鲜亮丽的皮囊，遮盖住他内心的黑暗和扭曲。阿尔弗雷德乖巧的时候是最诱人的情人，他热情，开朗又性感迷人，他可以说尽一切甜蜜的话语，给他一切爱与被爱的错觉。但是，他的本质却是疯狂残忍的，他盘踞在他身躯之上吸着他的血肉，一面用着割伤他的手段，一边无理地要求着更多的爱，更多的纵容，更多的纠缠。  
“世上怎么会有这么扎人的玫瑰呢。”伊万自言自语着，终于无可奈何的把最漂亮也是最独一无二的玫瑰搂入怀中。他抚弄着年轻的国家柔软的金发，亲吻他张扬又生动的眉眼，最终吻落在了他的眼睑。  
罢了，只要是阿尔弗雷德，他不介意多流点血。

————————————

阿尔弗雷德向来是个骄傲又任性的家伙，也许这在古欧洲，他这种性格会被古板的欧洲帝国于生长之初就打压下去，但是他却像是上帝的宠儿一般。孤悬美洲外无强邻，资源丰富水土肥沃，移民和通商带来了成熟的技术，前瞻性的制度更令他前途无限广阔。  
除了被英加联军教训的过去，他建国之后几乎没有受到什么屈辱。他的成长是不可阻挡的，宛如时代之中一股洪流，毫无畏惧地大踏步向前。无论是谁，在看过他的发展历程时，都情不自禁的感叹一声，天之骄子。  
他想要的东西，他一定会得到，无论是石油，金钱，外贸，矿产，还是更加深层的，他国的政治立场。  
而他顺风顺水了这么多年，也就在一个人身上碰了壁。  
苏维埃，终究对他来说，是最特殊的存在。

“我们又错过了一场宴会。”伊万被阿尔弗雷德按倒在床上的时候还这样无奈地说道。  
“管他呢。”坐在他身上自己动的阿尔弗雷德这样笑骂一句，然后俯下身去吻他的唇。  
从1962年到1967年，横跨五年的时光，他们之间好好说话的次数都只手数的过来，更别说更加亲密的事情了。焦灼地等待的不止是自己，还有着对方。  
他们在厕所隔间匆匆收拾了一下就几乎是纠缠着去了房间，刚刚摔上门，阿尔弗雷德就像是迫不及待一样把伊万扯到床边，像是急切的猫儿一样胡乱地亲吻他的脸颊，鼻尖和脖颈，接着，阿尔弗雷德就干脆利落地把他按在床上，自己骑了上去。  
他们拥抱，接吻，做爱，说着一切真或者假的情话。  
今夜的阿尔弗雷德热情的像是一团灼烧的火焰，却又惊人的执念，仿佛要把之前没做的份一口气补上。一次结束之后，他来不及平复喘息就环着伊万的腰阻止他下床，用着最诱人的声音祈求着他继续，用自己的小腿去磨蹭伊万的膝弯。  
“继续，你萎了吗？”他仰着脸看着坐在床边为他盖被子的情人，像是闹脾气一样地蹬掉被单，露出满是痕迹的腰身。他甚至挂着狡猾的笑，牵引着伊万的手就往他小腹伸，带着他的手抚摸他光滑的身体。  
“阿尔弗，你明天还想如期返回美国吗？”伊万的呼吸理所当然的沉重了起来。  
“回国？”阿尔弗雷德重复了一遍，然后摇着头笑了起来，任性地靠在靠枕上勾起嘴角，而光裸的右腿已经全部搭在了伊万的腿上，大咧咧地露出大腿内侧的痕迹。“回国，见鬼去吧。”  
“也许有一句话我该提醒你。”伊万低头咬着他的耳垂，往他的耳廓上吹了一口温热的气体，语调缠绵。“作死，就会死。”  
“你想让我怎么死。”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉梢，用他特有的冷幽默口气说道：“第二天的华盛顿邮报写着，美国被操死在了苏联的床上，这会成为本世纪最大的玩笑。”  
“也许该倒过来，如果你再热情一点，我也许就死在你身上了”伊万抚摸着他的情人光滑的脸颊，揉捻着他早就挺立的乳尖。他低低地笑了一声，干脆利落地翻身上床。  
阿尔弗雷德正在用脚掌摩挲伊万的性器，而那里很容易就被撩拨起来。等到脚踝被握住的时候，年轻的国家才仰起头对他笑了笑，露出些许骄傲的神色。  
“那就死在我身体里面吧。”  
情事的痕迹再度覆盖上了阿尔弗雷德的身体，灼热和微凉的体温交叠，两个人的温度被平均，阿尔弗雷德甚至将他整个身体都贴在了伊万的身上，试图用自己的温度把那人暖热，接着他换来了一个温柔的吻和越发粗鲁的冲刺。于是他搂着伊万的脖颈，狠狠地抓伤了他的背部，撕扯着斯拉夫人的血肉。  
“危险的小豹子，你是要把我挠死吗？”伊万看了一眼阿尔弗雷德手指缝间的鲜血，脊背还泛着疼痛，但是他却对上了阿尔弗雷德张扬又挑衅的眼神，仿佛在对他说来试试看弄死我啊，于是伊万就露出了一个略显残虐的微笑，加大了力道。  
“去他妈……咳咳……该死的红色暴君……”这成功的逼出了阿尔弗雷德的喘息声，一下比一下更拔高的呻吟无疑更加刺激着伊万，但是在他听到了些微的咳嗽声时，他就有些意识到，现在躺在他身下的还是被战争综合症折磨的美国。  
“很疼？”也许是觉得阿尔弗雷德咳的太惨，伊万停了下来，低声询问着最近身体状况有点问题的阿尔弗雷德，这种隐蔽的温柔却换来阿尔弗雷德不领情地在他腰上猛地一夹，然后抬头咬住了他的脖颈。  
“再粗暴一点，用你最狠的力道对我……让我痛……如果你有那个能力的话，做到让我哭出来。”阿尔弗雷德即使是被侵犯着也这样高傲地命令道，他凝视着雪国冻雪融化的紫眸，看到那只有凝视他才会漾起的波光，于是他满意地微笑了。  
他需要痛楚，让身体铭记这种感觉。

法国为贵宾准备的床铺大而柔软，蒙蒙的灯光落在上面，让雪白的被单笼罩在迷乱的暖色中。阿尔弗雷德的腰几乎整个陷进被子里，微微仰着头看着那一双流淌着融化的雪水的紫眸，下意识的舔了舔自己微微发干的嘴唇。  
也许他需要什么润湿一下，或许是吻。这种需求令他毫不犹豫地开口索取，语气中倒是有些无赖和蛮横的意味。  
“如果你的舌头还没有被我咬断的话，吻我。”  
“英雄先生不知道，请求别人的时候该用什么词汇吗？”  
“不是请求，是命令。”阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼眸微微眨了眨，摆出一副理所当然的模样，这样笑着说：“我可是Hero，所有人可都得听我的话，也包括你，万尼亚。”  
“是吗？那我会听你的命令，让你痛到哭出来。”伊万平静地笑着，只是挑了挑眉，紫眸里沾染了些许欲望的神色。也许是阿尔弗雷德这样自大狂妄的样子太欠操，他干脆利落地分开了阿尔弗雷德腿，径直把自己送了进去，动作带着些狠戾。  
“等等……慢……万……万尼亚……歇一会儿……”被猝不及防地进入，就着之前的润滑一口气捅到底，阿尔弗雷德的喘息声立即就溢了出来，  
不知被内射了几次的小穴一旦接触到肉棒，饥渴的软肉顿时张合，讨好地吞吃着硬物。刚刚想要出口的反驳硬生生憋了回去，他还搭在那人腰间的腿被弯成了M字型，这让他的私密处完全被暴露在伊万眼前。  
即使已经过了对性爱羞窘的时间，什么都玩得开的阿尔弗雷德还是本能地缩了缩身体，以往的经历令他心虚了。  
“够痛吗？阿尔弗。”伊万则是选择了把挣扎的他按回了被子里，用几乎把人贯穿的力道去教训过于得意的小家伙。伊万的性器用力的翻搅着他的体内，双手更加粗暴的掰开他的大腿。明明口气温柔，但是动作暴力的让阿尔弗雷德浑身都在颤抖。  
“还……还不够……你是挠痒痒吗？”死活嘴硬不肯承认的阿尔弗雷德咬着下唇，抬起已经朦胧的眼眸狠狠地瞪了一眼伊万，然后恶意地摇了一下自己的腰，用力地喘息着：“听着，可别丢了斯拉夫人种的脸。”  
“你在床上可不是第一次哭了，阿尔弗。”伊万像是被挑衅成功了一般，伸手抚摸着已经通红的结合处，阿尔弗雷德被塞的满满的小穴几乎完全被撑成了性器的形状，白浊的液体随着抽插不断地从那里溢出来，伊万只是一碰他高热的臀，阿尔弗雷德就像是被抚弄叶片的含羞草，轻微的颤抖着。  
明明是一副被快感主宰了的模样，却还是嘴上不饶人，这种态度真是令人想要毁坏他啊。伊万的眼神变得极度狂热，但是又在阿尔弗雷德的微微咳嗽声中渐渐冷却。

阿尔弗雷德还陷在性爱的潮热中，却因为咳嗽胸腔震动，脸颊透着病态的殷红。伊万知道，阿尔弗雷德比上次见面的时候似乎瘦削了一点，他腹部越发紧实，只要抚摸，他就能清晰地摸见背部的骨骼。  
他压抑住的疼痛又一次涌上来，阿尔弗雷德唇色顿时苍白了下来，眼眸也垂了下去，无神的模样令人心疼的厉害。

“战争综合症，阿尔弗，看来你的病比我想象的严重一些。”伊万微微叹了一口气，看着他这样的身体状况，想教训他的心思也淡了许多。伊万终究怜惜似地拢了拢他凌乱的头发，打算把蓄势待发的性器从他的身体里抽离出来。  
“别人怎么说的来着，经济滞涨……有这个迹象而已。”阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，不当一回事地说道：“我也不是没有遇到过经济危机，这点疼Hero还不当一回……咳咳事……”话未说完又是一阵咳嗽，他的脸上泛起病态的红晕，每一次咳嗽都似乎撕扯着他的肌肉和骨骼。“快点，继续干我……”  
“你需要休息而不是继续这种事情。”伊万用额头抵上阿尔弗雷德饱满的前额，然后拧起了眉，说道：“你在发烧。”  
“不要，你得继续，难道你不想干哭美国吗？”  
“但不是在这种情况下，你烧糊涂了，阿尔弗。”伊万眯起了眼睛，像是在指责无理取闹的坏孩子一般，敲了一下他的额头。“这样会让我觉得我在乘人之危。”  
“是的，我病了，那又怎么样。”阿尔弗雷德忍着疼痛从柔软的被子里爬起来，手臂缠上了伊万的脖颈，细细地吻着他脖颈处的伤疤，哑着声音对伊万说。  
“好痛啊万尼亚，那些越南人为什么被轰炸成那样了还能活着，Hero的损失比想象中惨重多了……”  
“我讨厌经济危机，那令人头晕目眩……晚上还总是睡不着，我很久没有好好休息了。”  
“……阿尔弗，你已经开始说胡话了吗？”伊万愣了一下，反手环住赤裸着窝在他怀里还在颤抖着身体的小家伙，伟大的美国一旦打碎外表坚强的壁垒，里面的内核还存在着些许的柔软和迷茫，这是年轻的国家都有的通病。  
即使他看上去比其他人成熟多了也强大多了，但是最终他只是个不到二百岁的年轻人。咬牙在冰天雪地里坚持是他的过去，不是阿尔弗雷德的。  
“胡话？哦，这当然是，病人的话当然不可以当真。”他说着泄愤似地咬了一口伊万的脖颈，示威似的磨了磨牙，说道：“你和中国，还在越南给我添堵，该死的冷战手段，讨厌的共产党员……你知道，Hero的轰炸机多少次路过你们的营地，都想投弹送你的专家们见上帝。”  
“你今天真是幼稚到家了，越活越过去了吗，年轻又愚蠢的美国。”伊万把自己的情人抱了满怀，耳畔回荡着他碎碎念一样的抱怨，像是找到了发泄途径一般，他几乎是把这几年受到的委屈一口气倒了出来。  
于是伊万叹了口气，微微松开了他，说道：“我去给你找点水。”  
“不准走。”阿尔弗雷德的口气近乎是骄傲的命令，他握着伊万的手，把嘴唇贴到了伊万的唇边，口气激烈又笃定。  
“抱我，让我疼痛，令我铭记这份痛楚，万尼亚……让你给我的痛比起战争更强烈……折磨我，让我哭出来。”  
“你不是恨我吗？来啊，你有多恨，全数返还到我身上，让我只会哭喊着叫你的名字，眼里只有你的存在。”  
骄傲的渴求，绝佳的诱惑。  
伊万深知，美国不怕疼痛，永远坚强，乐观又开朗，而阿尔弗雷德这个人格却是不同的。当压力抵达了一个临界点，让他彻底的发泄一场也许是一件好事。  
令快感淹没疼痛吧，让疯狂充塞脑海，等到明日醒来，他们又该各自退居铁幕之后了。  
“好吧，我满足你，不过做完这一次你得乖乖休息。”伊万终究放弃一样地用手摸了摸他柔软的金发，然后撩开他的发丝，在他的眉骨上轻轻吻了一下，这种珍惜的态度让阿尔微微一怔，继而他整个人又被掀翻在床上。

“今天是个放纵的日子。”  
食髓知味其实就是这么简单的事情。  
当阿尔弗雷德第二次被操射的时候，他眼里的蓝色已经蒙上一层水汽，射精带来的快乐让他脑子一片空白，甚至淹没了战争带来的痛。他像是抓住救命稻草一样地捉住伊万的手臂，极为热情地迎上去，似乎在等待着什么。  
接着伊万扳过他的脸颊，看着他微微空白的表情，径直亲吻上他的嘴唇，润湿他干裂起皮的苍白唇瓣。被霸道地亲吻住的阿尔弗雷德就像个孩子得到糖果一样，满足地张开嘴，迎接着一切的侵犯。  
“你今天好乖，阿尔弗。”当一个漫长的吻结束的时候，伊万这样说道。  
伊万感觉到这样奇怪的阿尔弗雷德给人感觉非常奇妙，看惯了处处和他对着干的阿尔弗雷德，听话的Hero先生也有种不太一样的味道。  
接着他的背部就一阵火辣辣的刺痛，刚才还像个柔顺小猫的金发美国人愉悦的扬起眉，得意洋洋地在他面前晃了晃手指，指甲缝隙里的血迹足以表现出他刚才对伊万做了什么。  
“我可不会输给你，服从？那当然也不可能。”  
“我想今晚之后我的后背一定会血肉模糊。”伊万叹了一口气：“每次和你做爱都是一场搏斗。”  
“这点伤还算便宜你了。”  
阿尔弗雷德还未说完，就被大力顶入他身体的东西弄到失了神，只能嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来。下半身几乎麻痹，唯有浸透骨髓的快感是如此的浓烈，他也不再咬着牙压抑着痛呼，像是把这几年所有的疼痛化为呻吟，一起喊出了口，如释重负。  
他胡乱地扯着伊万的银发，身体被贯穿的感觉舒服又疼痛，而伊万恰到好处的粗暴却又更加激起了情欲。高热让他的身体更加灼烫又迷人，柔软的肠道挽留起伊万来太热情，是令人销魂蚀骨的温柔乡。  
“伊万……”阿尔弗雷德的声音带着些情欲的哽咽。  
“嗯。”伊万难得温柔地揉了揉他的鬓发，然后低沉的发出一个音节。  
“万尼亚……”  
“我在。”

这种奇异的温存令冷战对手产生了点微妙的感觉，但是它很快就消弭无踪，除了呻吟之外别无他话，仿佛刚才阿尔弗雷德的抱怨不存在，伊万的低声安慰也不存在一般。唯一存在的，可能只有肉体的关系。  
在伊万发泄在阿尔弗雷德身体里的时候，金发的美国人湛蓝色的眼眸里充斥的水汽终于坠落下来，他寻找到了压力的发泄，或者是更深层次的东西。  
阿尔弗雷德唯一承认的落泪方式，也许只有被在床上被做哭的时候，能见到他眼泪的，也许只有他日日夜夜防备的对手兼老情人。  
“也许这是件很矛盾的事情。”阿尔弗雷德说道。他既不想让伊万看到他脆弱的模样，却又只能在伊万面前流露出些许真实的自我。他在高潮的时候用力地搂紧了伊万结实的腰，然后闭上眼，喃喃地说道：“美国应该永远坚强，永远不败。”  
可是只有在伊万的面前，他才是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。  
这讽刺极了。  
“也许我不该纵容你。”伊万帮睡在枕头上昏昏沉沉的阿尔弗雷德掖了掖被角，然后用手背覆上他的额头，那里的高热令一向精神的阿尔弗雷德看上去蔫蔫的，几乎是蜷缩在被子里，忍耐着战争综合症的疼痛。  
他扯住只套了一件白色衬衫和长裤的伊万，让高大的俄罗斯人坐在了他的床边。伊万微微低头听他的话，而阿尔弗雷德只是抬了抬眼，蓝眸里流转的波光动人极了。  
他说道：“万尼亚，Hero好冷……不许走。”然后吃力地挪动了一下，把毛茸茸的脑袋枕在了伊万的腿上，找了一个习惯的位置闭起了眼睛。这种态度颇有点无理取闹的感觉，生病中的合众国腻人的很，这说出去谁也不会相信。  
大概很少有人能够看到阿尔弗雷德的这一面，自从独立之后，阿尔弗雷德不再向他的监护人寻求安慰，无论是风是雨，他都得自己一个人扛过去，病中又能依赖谁呢。也许真是如他自己所言，他是烧糊涂了，居然选择相信他的宿敌。  
“苏维埃，哪天要是Hero垮了，你会不会笑？”  
“会，我会笑着把你送进坟墓。”伊万的回答在意料之中。  
“哈，可惜不会有那么一天。”阿尔弗雷德微微闭着眼睛，枕在苏联人略显坚硬的大腿上，长裤的布料磨蹭着他的脸颊。然后他感觉到伊万的手掌心的温度落在了他的脸颊上，这种宽容的温存让他下意识地握住他的手，蹭了一下他的掌心，伊万却又像是触了电似的拿开了手。  
“那么，就慢慢耗着吧，看是谁先退出这段历史。”伊万微笑了一下，最终说道。他现在正在努力发展着自己，目前的成果还算喜人，至少比起停滞不前的美国，他目前是在上升的，过不了多久他将迎来全盛的状态。到时候，苏攻美守，最终鹿死谁手还不一定。  
他不再使用古巴时候那么激烈的手段对阿尔弗雷德了，他知道那毫无用处，硬碰硬终究会两败俱伤，他可以和阿尔弗雷德慢慢的耗下去。  
他们还有很长时间，即使是互相折磨，也能白头。  
等伊万倒来温水后，还窝在床上的阿尔弗雷德以一种非常不安的姿势迷迷糊糊睡着，眉眼间似乎还有平日的张扬凌厉，但是更多的，是一种奇异的脆弱。这种仿佛一捏就碎的感觉令人想要尝试，伊万看了他一阵，然后放下水杯，目光落到了上床前脱衣服时扔在地上的枪上，他鬼使神差地拾起枪，对准了毫无防备地熟睡着的阿尔弗雷德。  
食指勾在了扳机上，只要轻轻一扣，即使杀不死阿尔弗雷德，也能一解心头之恨。  
至于他，在宿敌面前病成这个样子，还大意至极地熟睡，这又怪得了谁呢，无非是他的自大和傲慢。  
苏维埃的眼神渐渐地漫上冰冷。

“冷……”睡梦中的情人轻轻地皱了皱眉，仿佛梦境之中也很不安。金色的发丝散落在枕头之上，褪去了些神采飞扬的高傲神色，他的睡颜如同天使。  
仅仅是一句抱怨，却让伊万放下了枪，本能地伸出手去抚平他皱起的眉头。  
所有的杀意，都抵不上一句浅浅的话语。  
当伊万意识到自己的反应时，也是愣了一下，最终，他还是随手把枪丢回了地上，微微揭开被子，把自己塞了进去。  
感受到体温的阿尔弗雷德本能地凑了上来，肆意地抢夺伊万的体温。本身就是冰冷的国家，胸口却是滚烫的，仿佛胸腔里涌动着红色主义的熔岩，这种温度令阿尔弗雷德满足地叹息一声，在他的怀里找到了一个舒适的地方，不动了。  
伊万挪了一下自己的脑袋，才发现枕头硌得慌，他歪过头，伸手在枕头底下一模，果不其然是阿尔弗雷德的那把枪。  
冷战对手，连逻辑都是一个样，趁着对方放松戒备时候一击必杀。  
这哪是枕边睡了个情人，分明是来索命的。  
“你在装睡，阿尔弗。”伊万的声音带着些轻微的沙哑。  
“……为什么看出来了。”阿尔弗雷德并没有从伊万怀里离开的意思，就保持着这样甜蜜的拥抱，扫了一眼伊万从枕头底下拿出的枪。  
出于默契，他们谁也没有提这把枪，伊万干脆利落的把枪再度扔到一边的地上去陪另一把，然后阿尔弗雷德调整了一下睡姿，堂而皇之地拥住了伊万的腰。  
“那么，晚安，万尼亚。”他维持着这种相拥入眠的姿势，笑着说道。

————————————

当清晨的光芒落在了这被暧昧空气充斥着的房间时，一切都悄无声息地改变了。捡起昨晚疯狂之下丢弃在地上的衣服穿在身上，他们又变成了世界的超级力量，隔阂分明的超大国。  
阿尔弗雷德盘着腿坐在床上系领带，看着伊万为自己倒了一杯伏特加一饮而尽，他抬了抬眼，轻轻地嘲了一句：“俄罗斯老酒鬼。”  
“那是因为你还是个还需要妈妈疼爱的小鬼呢，美国。”伊万平静地把玻璃杯放在了桌上，地上的枪被他捡起来从容地放在了大衣口袋，接着他为自己系上围巾，遮挡住苍白的脖颈上鲜明的咬痕和吻痕。  
“随你怎么说。”阿尔弗雷德从床上下来，昨晚草草的清理让他走路姿势有些怪异，不过还在忍耐的范围之内。他说道：“我想你应该明白我的意思……”  
“我知道。”伊万扫了一眼花瓶里枯萎的玫瑰，平静地说道。“昨晚什么也没发生。”  
阿尔弗雷德不满地扬起眉，但是他没有反驳，只是说道：“苏维埃，我还会来找你的。”  
“如果是美国的要求的话，苏联随时奉陪。”伊万又为自己倒了一杯酒，酒精的味道蒸发在空气之中。  
阿尔弗雷德还没来得及穿鞋子，就赤着脚踩在地毯上，走到伊万的面前干脆利落地夺下那杯酒，一饮而尽。  
辛辣的酒精让他喉头一阵火辣，头晕目眩。最终他摇摇晃晃了一阵，伊万就站在他的面前用毫无波澜的眼神看着他。没有搀扶，也没有丝毫的询问和安慰。  
最终还是变成了这种关系，只有上了床才能短暂的做一夜情人，第二天一早就得回归正轨，各自领导一个阵营分庭抗礼。  
“罢了，这样也挺好的。”阿尔弗雷德终究把玻璃杯放下，声音里似乎夹杂了什么低沉又哀默的东西，继而他用手背抹了抹嘴唇，轻声说道：“Hero真搞不懂你为什么会喜欢喝这玩意儿！”  
“因为……”伊万的目光最终落在了阿尔弗雷德身上，他轻轻地叹息了一声，说道：“好冷啊。”

第三十四章 珍宝岛

黑龙江的三月气候冰冷，乌苏里江流域的珍宝岛依旧笼罩在冰天雪地之中。自从中央批准了珍宝岛反击战，边防军和苏联的巡逻队已经进行了数次冲突交火。  
“报告——！”夜幕刚刚降临，一路小跑的警卫员站在营帐之外响亮地报告了一声，然后双腿一并，对着里面朦朦胧胧的橘色亮光尊敬地行了一个礼。“黑龙江的佳木斯东郊机场  
传来消息，昨天傍晚时分，美方的战斗机因为一些原因请求迫降！要求我军从人道主义的角度提供援助！”  
“怎么回事？”营帐垂落的布被一只苍白修长的手撩起，温和的声音传了出来，接着黑发的中国将领黑曜石一样的眸子闪烁着些许不知名的光，他看了一眼鼻尖冻得通红的警卫员，平和地笑了笑说道：“李同志，进来说吧。”  
“是，是这样的。”被长官递了一杯热茶的警卫员激动的话都说不利索，他磕磕绊绊了半天，终于组织起了话语，说道：“请示了中央之后，美国的飞机最终被批准在机场降落，机上人员却在迫降之后，少了几个……有报告称美国人往珍宝岛来了。”  
“我知道了，辛苦了，小同志。”他即使听到了这么爆炸性的消息也未曾说些什么，自古至今浸透在骨髓里的从容淡定，让他面临任何事情都能处变不惊。他伸出手描了一下从黑龙江机场到珍宝岛的路线，大概估算了一下时间。  
警卫员走出营帐之后，他微微一笑，自言自语道：“如果是来找我的话，也该来了吧……”  
珍宝岛这个地方寒风凛冽的，他从北京到这里的时候只带了些茶，休战的时候自己煮一些，也算是一些乐趣。他凝视着热水蒸腾后的茶叶微微舒展，在壶里沉沉浮浮，向上窜的火苗舔舐着壶底，茶沫渐渐地泛起。  
紧接着，他听到了营帐外传来叫嚷和呵斥的声音。他微微一笑，随手拿起军帽往头上一扣，压住他束在脑后的黑发，披上厚厚的披风走了出去。  
“发生了什么事情？”  
“报告长官，我们抓到了美国人的间谍！”  
王耀拢了拢披风，夜里的风雪依旧寒冷刺人，他的军靴在雪地上留下深深的痕迹。当他看到被扭送到他面前的美国人时，他笑着挥挥手，示意军人把抵着他后背的枪移开，而美国人却也识趣的很，几乎是没有反抗地被带到他面前。  
他轻咳了几声，换了英文说道：“居然能在这里见到你，琼斯先生，来中国有何贵干？”  
“当然是来看看你，Wang，看样子你最近过得不太好啊。”阿尔弗雷德被松开了绳子，他随意地拍了拍自己风衣上的落雪，因为冰冷而微微起雾的眼镜被他拿了下来擦了擦，一向被遮掩的湛蓝色眼眸中，透出敏锐犀利的光芒。  
“美国的关心恕我承受不起。”王耀看着阿尔弗雷德一派自来熟的笑意，也意味深长地说道。不过他也知道这个节骨眼异常敏感，美国化身的到来绝对是不一般的信号，于是他说道：“不如去我的营帐中坐坐，外头的风雪太大了。”  
“那Hero可就不客气了，一路赶过来我还没吃东西呢。”阿尔弗雷德在中国军人紧张戒备的眼神中，十分自然地走到了王耀的侧面，好哥俩似的拍了拍他的肩膀，浑然看不出这些年来他对中国的排斥和封杀。  
“那么，可以说了吧，你的来意是什么。”王耀把煮好的茶倒在杯子里，放在了阿尔弗雷德跟前。即使穿着厚风衣，阿尔弗雷德也被这过于寒冷的天气冻得脸颊通红，他连忙搓了搓手，拿起茶杯暖了一下手心。  
“当然是想找你聊聊天……哎！开玩笑的——别生气。”阿尔弗雷德翘起腿，眯起的眼眸中透着些许狡黠，直到被王耀做出送客的手势，他才灌了一口茶，抹了抹嘴说道：“我是听说你和苏联打起来了，来报个信。”接着他咋舌道：“这茶好苦。”  
“有你这么牛饮的吗？”王耀捧着茶水浅浅地抿了一口，眼皮也不抬，说道：“不知道有什么重要的情报值得美利坚合众国亲自来向我报信。”  
“如果我说，苏联打算核打击中国，你信不信？”  
当啷一声，王耀手里的茶杯掉在了地上变成碎片，滚烫的热茶洒了一地。王耀的手指被烫红了一片，但是他却毫无所觉。一向沉稳中国人终于不再淡然，他用力捏住拳头，直到骨节泛白，侧过头来死死地盯着他。  
“你说的是真的？”王耀眸底流露出些许痛切的神色，接着他闭了闭眼，脸上一片寒意。  
“我骗你有什么好处？”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，然后用右手支起自己的下颌，玩味地挑起嘴角：“苏维埃可是亲口对我承认的，而我的来意想必你也清楚。”  
阿尔弗雷德传递这个消息，无疑是向中国示好，这是他的投名状。  
在越南的军事行动令他国力停滞，而苏联最近的发展越来越快速，这令美国也产生了巨大的危机感，所以他必须从牢不可破的红色联盟之中，撬动最重要的一个国家——中国。  
王耀没有说话，直到阿尔弗雷德的腹部传来轻微的抗议声，他才收起了恍惚的思绪，说道：“我去让人给你准备点食物，没什么好的，将就一下吧，资本主义的大少爷。”  
阿尔弗雷德无所谓的摆摆手，示意他并不在意。他并不认为社会主义的红色中国能有什么合意的食物，只当是填饱肚子而已。  
当然，当一碗热气腾腾的面条端了上来放在他的面前，他使劲地闻了闻这令人饥肠辘辘的香气，然后用王耀特意为他准备的叉子挑了一口送到嘴里。  
接着，他瞪圆了眼睛。

————————

第二日清晨，阿尔弗雷德还躺在王耀让给他睡的床上做着香甜的美梦，却被外头的枪声吵醒。王耀一夜没睡，清晨作战开始的时候就早早出去指挥了。  
那个中国人昨晚看了一夜的地图，似乎是非常在意他带来的情报。阿尔弗雷德向来是丢下了炸弹一样的信息就不管的，懒洋洋地倚在床铺上昏昏欲睡。  
“礼尚往来，也告诉你一个消息。”王耀合起了他的笔记本，摘下了为了在灯下看书戴上的眼镜，揉了揉太阳穴。他转过头看着抱着被子歪着头差点睡着的金发美国人，那个姿势像极了大型金毛犬，颇有年轻人的活泼。于是他带着些长辈的宽容说道：“伊万同志，也在珍宝岛。”  
“……和我有什么关系。”阿尔弗雷德别过头沉默了一下，最后低声说道。  
“你不见他？”  
“见他？我能说什么……嘿，伊万，我来撬你墙角了吗？”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，说道：“我想他第一件事就是开枪轰了我。”  
当然话是这样说，只要不见到伊万·布拉金斯基，收集点情报也算不错。阿尔弗雷德这次来中国穿的是便装，因为美军的军服太过扎眼，看着王耀摆在桌上的中国军帽，他就顺手拿过来直接扣在自己的头上，遮挡住他的金发。接着他干脆地无视了王耀的警告，溜了出去。  
他迎着寒风顺着枪响的方向走去，尽力避开交火的地点，他也不知道自己在漫无目的地寻找什么，只是王耀说的话让他非常在意。  
伊万在这里，也许他可以远远地瞧上他一眼，只要不被发现。  
抱有这样隐秘的期望，他下意识地摸了摸腰间别着的手枪，把厚厚的风衣拉的更紧了。也许是上帝保佑，他不多时就找到了正在树林内和中国人对峙的银发男人。

苏维埃比起上次见面的时候更加的冷酷。  
他墨绿色的苏联军装上已经积了一层薄薄的雪，他抬起下颌，紫眸微沉，银发的色泽几乎融入了冰天雪地的背景，他用着倨傲又残酷的目光看着站在他面前比他矮了一截的黑发青年，黑色手套包裹住的手始终不离枪支，似乎一言不合他就能够毫不犹豫地开枪。  
王耀随意地拭去嘴角的鲜血，黑色的眼眸里一片彻骨的凌厉，外表温和的中国人一旦被触及了底线就会变得可怕起来，宛如被唤醒的雄狮，即将用自己的利爪撕裂一切企图掠夺他的敌人。  
从64年就几乎名存实亡的同盟关系，最终要在69年的冰天雪地里落下帷幕。  
两人的胸口都别着红星的军章，也曾在同一阵营作为最好的同伴，如今却面临着残酷的战争。这是多么讽刺的一幕。  
“伊万同志，我就直截了当地问了。”王耀举起枪对准了曾给他无数帮助的老大哥，表情冷凝如冰。他食指在扳机上扣住，却像是抱有一丝侥幸似的，质问出声：“你要对中国核打击？”

“如果小耀还是这么不听话的话，我会的。”伊万微微眯起眼眸，不置可否地说道：“阿尔弗雷德告诉你的？我也就说给他听了而已。”他同样捏紧了枪支，唇角划过残酷的弧度，病态的掌控欲令他的语气微微愠怒，说道：“那么，你是想要寻求他的庇护吗？即便是美国，也无法阻止我做些什么事情。”  
“匈牙利，波兰……现在又是捷克斯洛伐克。”王耀的眼神中充满了失望，他微微叹息了一声，仿佛又看到了红旗之下聚集的华约众人，极盛的当年。可是他觉得可以为之奋斗的理想道路却在伊万的一意孤行下数次扭曲，作为领头者的苏维埃屡次入侵盟国，以强硬的手段阻止改革浪潮，要求所有国家都围着莫斯科转。  
“伊万，这应该是我最后一次劝说你。”王耀冷静的声音透过风雪传到伊万的耳畔，中国人的声线很清冽，却带着些无可奈何。  
“对外实行大国沙文主义，强迫盟国成为你的卫星国；肆意入侵成员国领土，镇压反抗推翻政府；和美国毫不节制地进行军备竞赛，让世界充满恐怖。可是你实现了什么？你的理想到底又在哪里？苏联人民有了飞机有了导弹，但是他们还在挨饿！你所承诺过带给我们共产主义，但是你输出的……只有军事，只有恐怖！”  
“伊万同志，苏维埃，告诉我，你的道路在哪里？”  
“你……又能去往何方？”  
“……说完了吗？中国。”伊万压了压帽沿，积雪已经落满了他的肩头，让他整个人宛如冰雕雪塑一般透着彻骨的寒意。他的声音依旧柔和，却无端的冻人慑骨。在他沉郁又空洞的紫色眼眸之中，王耀看不见一丝光明的意味。  
王耀没有作声，看着面前被指责之后依旧冷锐的苏维埃。  
“那么我就告诉你我能去向何方吧。”伊万迈步走向王耀，军靴在雪中踩出深深的痕迹，他的态度一如既往的倨傲，沉黯的眼底毫无波澜。“我会去向更高的地方，比任何人都高，得到世界的霸权。等到那时，我会实现我所承诺的一切。而现在，你们必须听从我的话，做我的踏脚石。”  
“理想的道路总要有所牺牲，王耀同志。”  
“看来我们是道不同不相为谋了，伊万同志。”王耀嘴角牵出一个苦笑，颇多自嘲的意味，但是更多的是眼底的坚定和凌厉。他似乎在这短短的几句话中抛弃了什么东西，理智和清醒令他彻底的了解，苏维埃是多么一个恐怖的政权。  
他前无古人，充满病态的理想主义，固执又倨傲，独裁且不听人言。而他却又是个庞然巨物，军备强悍，不惜武力。  
比起美国的克制，苏联毗邻于他，是个更加庞大的威胁。  
“真抱歉，最后一次叫你同志了。”王耀最终还是说出了相当于决裂的一句话，他清醒得很，但是苏联却早就不是当年的苏联。  
风雪越发凛冽了，清晨灰蒙蒙的天空仿佛永远不会放晴，王耀胸前别着的红星微微暗淡，明明在一面党旗之下，他们拥有同样的志向，却背道而驰。  
枪早就上膛，冲锋枪上绑着的刺刀深深地插入冻雪层之中，又被拔起突刺过去。不远处的草丛传来人踩断枯枝的声音，这让剑拔弩张的两人不约而同地停下开始的争斗。  
伊万的枪则是干脆利落的指向了灌木丛的方向，向着出声的地方开了一枪，威逼道：“谁在那里，出来！”  
王耀忽然有种不妙的想法，他连忙看着那个方向，心里祈祷可别是那个热衷作死的美国小年轻。可是天不遂人愿，举着双手讪讪站出来的，恰好就是那本该在他的军帐里被保护的好好的美国化身。

“嘿，老伙计们，放下那些危险的玩意儿，万一走火了可不好……”阿尔弗雷德似乎不想打架，摸了摸冻红的鼻尖，脸上的表情有点尴尬。刚才目睹了一场盟友决裂的大戏，这对他来说是件绝妙的事，于公于私都令人兴奋极了，一时激动他就不小心踩断了枯枝。  
“美国为什么会在中苏边境？”伊万沉默了一下，用冷冽的眸光扫过金发的美国青年，紧接着，他看着阿尔弗雷德头上戴着的中国军帽，身体微微一僵。继而他就裹挟着怒意的风雪疾步走到他的身边，单手抓住了阿尔弗雷德的手腕，然后用右手拿着的枪管挑掉了他的军帽。  
阿尔弗雷德被抓住的时候身体微微一震，继而开始反抗起来。他有些不敢直视伊万阴沉的表情，直视下意识的瞟了一眼还拿着枪站在那里的中国人，示意他做点什么。  
“不解释一下？为什么你会戴着王耀的军帽出现在这里。”伊万的声音带着质问，但是出于对阿尔弗雷德的了解，一看到他的表情，再联系王耀刚才的问题，他就什么都明白了。  
无非是国家之间立场的争夺，只是这次阿尔弗雷德的手伸得特别长，直接开始分化他的邻国了。  
“你知道的，国家之间分化联合，你常做的那一套。”阿尔弗雷德被抓着手臂按在树干上，双膝微微曲起，又被伊万的腿限制住，伊万居高临下地看着他，阴影几乎遮挡住了他的视线。这种压迫感令他有些喘不过气，急速工业化的苏联给人的压力太沉重。  
“你真是令我意外，阿尔弗。”他丢下带着刺刀的枪，改用腰间掏出的手枪抵在阿尔弗雷德的腰侧，脸庞半埋没在阴影中。他低沉的声音如同冻雪一般，足以让阿尔弗雷德心底发凉。  
“毕竟还在试水，我可还没有得逞。”也许是因为他们之间的距离太近，白色的围巾摩挲着他被冻红的脸颊。阿尔弗雷德盯着伊万抿得紧紧的嘴唇，那一道唇线很好看，是他喜欢的模样，也许王耀不在他就可以直接吻上去，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。  
“我们之间充满了正当和不正当竞争，不对吗？万尼亚。”  
“可是我在做坏事的现场逮到了你。”  
“好吧，这次是我不小心被你逮到了，我认栽。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，微微弯起嘴角笑了出来，瞳孔里闪烁着璀璨又动人的蔚蓝，宛如天空一样倒映着伊万的身影。  
他在王耀紧张的注视之下，在腰间还抵着枪的威胁之下，伸出手臂干脆利落地拥住裹着一身风雪的伊万，把自己温暖的身体抵了上去，还笼罩在雪中的树枝因为他们的动作微微摇晃，些许的雪屑落在他们的发丝上和身上，让他们几乎融入了背景之中。  
“我只是想来看看你，现在目的达成了，还赚了一个拥抱。”他得意洋洋地仰起脸，仿佛炫耀一样地说道：“这下子不亏了，开枪吧。”  
伊万似乎没想到是这个答案，一时微微怔住。  
冷冽的气息从苏联人的身上渐渐消退，看着脸颊被冻红了的阿尔弗雷德，他像是挫败地移开了自己的枪口，开口道：“罢了，美国在中苏边境受伤，谁也解释不清，给你一分钟时间，滚出我的视线。”  
“你叫我滚我就滚吗？美国可从来不这么随便。”阿尔弗雷德似乎因为他这么轻轻放过而惊讶，但是他看上去不像是识趣的类型，甚至还作死地继续撩拨着苏维埃的怒火。  
他的出现把本来轰轰烈烈的决裂气氛破坏得干干净净，一副读不懂空气的模样加上他那张年轻漂亮的脸，更是让人没法和他生气。王耀本就不想和伊万动手，这下连伊万都没了动手的意思，年长的国家更是乐得看戏。  
能够尽情看世界上唯二两个超级大国的相处模式，这可是千载难逢的机会。  
气场的对峙令伊万的压迫感又一次完全袭向阿尔弗雷德，而对方也微微眯起湛蓝色的眼眸，不甘示弱地回望回去。但是，也许是因为太不习惯风雪天，他摸了摸冻红的鼻尖，突兀地打了一个喷嚏。

王耀看到伊万有了动作，他连忙紧张起来。如果伊万在这里把阿尔弗雷德弄到重伤，他和美国又要有龃龉。要知道美国的战斗机可是降落在中国的机场，如果可能，随之而来的报复他并不想承受。  
然后黑发的中国人愕然地睁大了眼，看着冷面冷心的苏维埃解开自己脖颈上的白色围巾，围在了金发的美国人的脖子上。  
也许是被这个举动惊住，阿尔弗雷德下意识地把自己的脸埋在温暖的围巾中，那似乎还带着伊万身上白桦木的气息。这让阿尔弗雷德本都涌到舌尖的挑衅盘旋着再也说不出来了，只能保持着复杂的神情看着伊万毫不犹豫地转身。  
身着苏联军装的苏维埃只丢下了一句今日休战，随后，他就裹着披风再度淹没在茫茫的风雪中。  
王耀捡起地上的枪支，抖了抖自己身上的雪，看着脖子上多了一条围巾的资本主义大少爷，叹息地说道：“美国，可以回营地了。”  
“莫名其妙的苏维埃，这条围巾旧的要命，要不是Hero冷才不戴。”他自言自语了两句，然后把自己裹的更紧了，整张脸都埋在了围巾之中，王耀从他的举动里很清晰的读出了根本来不及藏住的欢欣。  
他像个得到了糖果的孩子一样，脸上浮现出掩饰不住的笑意，连唇角的弧度都柔和起来。  
王耀肩上扛着枪，走在他面前的阿尔弗雷德脖颈上的围巾在风中微微飘扬，依稀可以辨认出某个人的影子。他又想起了伊万在风雪中独自离去的背影。  
于是他这样低声自语。  
伊万，苏维埃，我的布尔什维克同志。  
再这样下去，你可真的会死在阿尔弗雷德手里的。

第三十五章 访华

联合国的大厅里落针可闻，唯有台上的唱票声牵动着所有人紧张的心绪。  
这是中国重返联合国的公开唱票，台上的联大主席脸色肃然，面对着坐在台下的外交官和国家们一票一票地宣读结果。  
随着赞同票越来越多，在之前为狙击中国做出许多努力的阿尔弗雷德面无表情，犀利的蓝色眼眸逐一从英国、法国和加拿大的身上扫过，眼底燃烧着沉沉怒火。  
亚瑟依旧端坐在那里，疏离又礼貌，在和中国视线交汇的时候，他却微微点头致意。法国则是露出了一个优雅的微笑，食指卷了一下自己柔软的发尾，眸底浮现出几分算计的神色，而一向和他亲密的加拿大却选择了避开他的目光。  
“乌克兰赞成。”  
阿尔弗雷德在听到这时脊背一僵，猛然抬起眼怒视着正坐在他对面CCCP席位上的银发男人。苏联人淡紫色的眼眸宛如无尽深渊，背部倚着椅背，以一个放松的姿势回望着他，嘴唇却微微挑起。  
“白俄罗斯——赞成。”  
银发的斯拉夫少女在被读到票的时候偏了偏头看向哥哥的方向，一向冷傲的脸上浮现淡淡的笑容。她素白的手指矜持地落在了自己的衣裙之上，维持着端正又淑女的坐姿，回应了王耀的感谢。  
还差一票到达三分之二，美国的败局几乎已经注定。  
阿尔弗雷德焦虑的用手指敲击着扶手，用冷厉的眼神逐一扫过在场的国家们，亚洲，欧洲，非洲，拉丁美洲……接触到他目光的国家大多都偏头回避，这让他怒意更盛。中国人紧皱的眉毛越发放松，脸上带着淡淡的微笑，仿佛已经预料到了自己的胜利。  
阿尔弗雷德死死地咬住牙，转头望着台上唱票的联大主席，捕捉他下一个念出的名字。  
“苏联……赞成——！”  
记票的数字一下子跃上了一位，话音落地，联大的报告厅一片寂静，继而爆发出盛大的欢呼声，历史从此在这里翻开了新的一页。  
“在此我宣布，恢复中华人民共和国在联合国组织中的一切合法权利。”  
而阿尔弗雷德在听到老对头的名字的时候，虽然已经有心理准备，但是还是大脑一空，恶狠狠地看向坐在他对面的东欧霸主，争夺霸权的老冤家。  
他极力阻挠中国回归联合国的计划彻底破产，而且最后还是败在了伊万的手上，极端的怒气令他身体动作快于大脑，面前的桌子被他往前踹了一脚，桌腿刮过地面的声音极度刺耳，让淹没在欢乐海洋的联大大厅寂静了下来。  
“美国在用自己的方式欢迎中国的归来呢，他很开心，不用在意的喔。”在沉默中，他听见苏维埃如是说道。  
他想要狠狠地骂去他妈的欢迎，去找伊万打个痛快淋漓，指责他的一国三票是该死的欺诈，但是坐在他身边的外交官拉住了他的衣角，拼命地对已经站起身的阿尔弗雷德摇头：“祖国，请您冷静……注意一下场合！”  
他看见伊万在和王耀寒暄，仿佛还是关系亲密的盟友。阿尔弗雷德手下按着的文书被攥紧了，他的怒意被淹没在掌声和欢呼声中，偌大的联大充满了对于中国的祝福。  
然后阿尔弗雷德看到银发紫眸的苏联人瞥向他，露出胜利的笑容。

1972/2   
北京

迎接外宾的国宴依照程序按部就班地进行着，中国与美国的国旗分别端正地悬挂在两侧，宴会厅里的圆桌上摆放着美国的国花，以示对来访国的尊敬。当跨越大洋的双手交握的时候，交响乐团的奏乐声铿锵有力地响起，在场的所有人，似乎都看到了崭新时代的到来。  
王耀穿着正装坐在跟随尼克松一同访华的阿尔弗雷德身边，那个美国青年西装革履，风度翩翩，也许这次访问是双方心照不宣的结果，一向对王耀有敌意的阿尔弗雷德看上去风趣幽默又亲善，眼镜镜片之下的蔚蓝色眸子却透着精明算计。  
上司们正在另一桌觥筹交错，而他则是被安排给了王耀接待，年长的中国人足以让人感到如沐春风。  
餐前凉菜端了上来，王耀象征性地用了几筷，就在不动声色地瞟阿尔弗雷德的神情。美国人看来是为了这次访问下了点功夫，拿筷子的手势已经很熟练了，并没有在这样的场合出丑，他正在专心的吃菠萝鸭片，隐隐有点停不下来的架势。  
“Wang，你家的菜可真不错。”他给自己灌了一口特意为他准备的可乐，抬起头冲着中国人笑了笑。这次来到中国，接待他的规格无疑是最高的，庄重的三军仪仗队，周到的安排都让人情不自禁地起了点好感，过分被妖魔化的国家看上去也不是那么可怕。  
王耀撑着脸，看着他在侍者端上豌豆黄之后立即迫不及待的夹了一块，把自己的腮帮子塞得鼓鼓囊囊，活像只松鼠。  
“慢点吃别噎着，鲫鱼有刺，还有别把鸡骨头吞下去。”王耀看着他用筷子夹了一大块椰子蒸鸡，完全沉浸在美食里的年轻国家脸上带着别样的稚气，让人想起他还不到二百岁，活了几千年的国家便微笑着摇了摇头，顺手把新端上来的汤递了过去。  
“决定了，Hero要外聘一些你们家的厨师带回白宫。”在吃光了一盘子大虾之后又喝了一口芙蓉竹荪汤，阿尔弗雷德几乎要满足地打饱嗝。他拿起餐巾拭去嘴边的汤渍，放下筷子抬头望着王耀，看到黑曜石一样的眸子底星星点点的笑意，不禁有些尴尬的干咳了一声，说道：“接下来我们可以聊聊天了，嗯……”

在这之前，东方的神秘古国几乎无法登上国际舞台，除却在朝鲜战争和中越边境的几次谈判，二战时期的几次短暂交接。再之前，印象可能就得追溯到鸦片战争之后了。  
摆在他和王耀中间的新仇旧恨数不胜数，要是算起账来，王耀有充足的理由把他乱棍打出去。但是他没有，因为国家利益，他们平心静气地坐在了这里共进晚餐。  
“那么美国想要聊些什么呢？”王耀端着茶浅浅地抿了一口，他们之间的紧张气氛似乎被美食冲淡了些许。之前的寒暄也有了点效果，阿尔弗雷德是个很直接的人，摆出的利益足以让他动心，这就够了，他们可以坐下谈判。  
“要不要考虑，彻底抛下红色苏维埃那一边，跟了Hero？”他的口气很轻松，仿佛是在开玩笑。他向着坐在对面的中国人俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，眼底一片明媚的色泽，像个抛媚眼小年轻。  
但是这却对老谋深算的国家毫无用处，王耀的眼底没有动容。  
“Hero先生一定要和我聊苏维埃？”明明是在明里暗里问他立场，但是王耀却不愿意正面回答，反倒是捉住了里面足够敏感的那个名字，悄无声息地转移了话题。“想必美国也知道那个家伙的性格吧，我外有强邻，尊敬的美国天高地远，可没有办法帮到我什么忙。”  
“你看上去倒不像是需要我帮忙，毕竟即使你们闹崩了，那家伙还是对你不错。”阿尔弗雷德微微眯起眼睛，他指的是去年中国重返联合国时苏联的一国三票，那让他很是恼怒。  
“中国不接受无意义的揣测。”王耀的态度始终很好，但是却油盐不进，柔中带刚。饶是阿尔弗雷德也着实难以下手。“我们说到哪里了，苏联的性格？”  
“独裁，霸道又理想主义，讲点道理，理想可不能变成面包，也不能变成武器。”阿尔弗雷德被不动声色地转了话题，于是也就笑笑。他一手撑着下颌，另一只手无奈地摊了摊。“你也看出了那家伙现在的问题了吧，像个高速运转的笨重机器，只要一个关节不够灵光，那么其他系统出故障也是迟早的事，继续搞他的那一套并不是长远之计。”  
他的话语中有点微妙的恶意，像个阴谋家又像个恶作剧的小鬼，唇角上翘的弧度泛着几分得意洋洋。  
“但是他靠着热情造出了武器不是吗，集中，然后计划，不得不说这效率很高……而他现在还在稳步赶超深陷越南的你，据说成果喜人。罗斯福总统在三十年代经济危机也曾用过这一套，效果很好。”  
“这不是一回事。”阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，不满道。“我在和你谈立场问题。”  
“美国现在坐在这里，代表着贵国已经承认了我的颜色，不是吗？”王耀悠悠然地放下茶杯，说道：“现实摆在这里，三言两语改变不了，一切都建立在这个前提之下。”  
阿尔弗雷德凝视了他三秒，最后耸了耸肩不甘地承认道：“好吧，虽然Hero讨厌红色，但是我们毕竟还有很多可以谈的地方。”  
“苏联能够给出的利益，我同样能够给你，明码标价的交易，比起靠着不够牢固的保护伞好的多。”阿尔弗雷德的眼眸中透出锐利的光芒，他漫不经心地敲击着桌面，凝视着和他打马虎眼的王耀，勾起一个自信又桀骜的笑：“这是个金钱和实力至上的时代，想必你我都有这样的认识。”

“听起来倒是不错，那么你能给出点什么呢，让我在联合国有足够的话语权？虽然我回到了那里，一天到晚坐冷板凳可不是我想要的。”王耀笑道。  
面前坐着的年轻的超级大国，有着不同于克里姆林宫里的那一位的特点，他精于算计又年轻气盛，骄傲任性却又孩子气，心思虽然不够沉稳，但是有着他们这些老牌国家早已消磨的锐利，这种勇往直前的性子倒是颇为讨人喜欢。  
“那要看你自己的本事了，既然已经作为常任理事国了，那么你需要摆正你的态度。”早就料到王耀会提这件事，阿尔弗雷德微微的皱了皱眉，他并不希望中国回到那个地方，即使对方是创始国之一。可是木已成舟，他的狙击已经失败，也只好给出威胁，好让他知难而退，不在某些议题上给他惹事。  
“我一向很有态度的，美国。”中国不动声色地微笑，他在韬光养晦，狂投弃权票上是相当有觉悟的。  
“我可是为了你和苏维埃万古长青的联盟惋惜了许久，不过事已至此，你也是需要我家的武器和技术的，不然北面的邻居可是对不怀好意啊。”美国得到了句模糊的肯定，知道要慢慢来，也就心满意足地点了点头，随后的话也热络起来，甚至提起联盟破裂还有种幸灾乐祸的神采飞扬。  
“说笑了，我和伊万毕竟是这么些年的同盟交情了，分开了难免心里惆怅难过一些，倒也没有坏到动刀动枪的地步。”王耀瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德的表情，假惺惺的惋惜掩盖不住皮相之下的得意洋洋，于是他挑了挑嘴角打算稍微刺激一下这个得意忘形的小家伙。“哪天他若是放下面子来修复关系，我国一向与人为善，强调邻里和睦。”

阿尔弗雷德脸色一僵，王耀的措辞带着些暧昧的意思，中国人一向这么语焉不详，但是他却忍不住猜测了些什么。他用挑剔的目光看着温雅又和气的东方人漂亮的脸，又扫过他丝缎一样柔滑的黑发。外表足够的美丽柔和，内在却有着极为骄傲的风骨，还有着他所不具备的，源远流长的文化带来的神秘莫测。  
至于身份，社会主义阵营的第二大国，自行研发出了核武器，幅员辽阔又原料丰富，他再也不是那个任人欺凌，宛如瓷娃娃一般的清国了。  
阿尔弗雷德有了点危机感，关于情场的。天生的敏感多疑让他危险地扬了扬眉，打量着形成足够威胁的中国。他即使自傲于自己是超级大国，唯一与苏联分庭抗礼的美国，但是王耀各方面的优势都令他不得不忧心忡忡。  
“在你眼里，苏维埃是个怎么样的家伙？”他不动声色地试探着。  
“伊万同志是个复杂的人。”王耀瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德微妙的神色，抿了抿嘴浅浅地笑着说道：“他是个光辉的理想主义者，他建国，搞革命和建设，他有着绝对的权威和领导力，受人尊敬。但同时他也是一个令人畏惧的大国沙文主义信奉者，独裁和病态的信仰令他越走越偏……”  
“不过，私下里伊万同志不太一样。”  
阿尔弗雷德唇角的笑意凝住了，他的注意力又被那句亲昵的私下里吸引了，蔚蓝色的眼眸里带着些许敌意，沉声问道：“怎么不一样？”  
“苏维埃本人很有涵养，文艺水平高超，无论是诗歌还是音乐都实属一流，尤其是……”王耀点了点嘴唇，微笑道：“情诗造诣。”  
咔嚓一声脆响。  
沉着脸的阿尔弗雷德终于不小心捏断了手上的筷子。  
这声突兀的响声令坐在对面的王耀挑了挑眉，小小的语言报复令腹黑又狡猾的东方古国笑得更愉快了，尤其是看着刚才还趾高气昂的美国吃瘪的模样，让他唇角溢出了笑来。  
“是菜色不合口味？”王耀关心地询问道，满满的都是对外宾的客气和矜持。  
“很合适，感谢招待。”阿尔弗雷德勉强扯出一个有点扭曲的微笑，但是眼神中流露的狠意没有逃过王耀的眼睛，如果北方雪国现在出现在他的面前，阿尔弗雷德下一秒估计就会开枪崩了他一了百了。  
“对了，还有一点，别看他外表冷冰冰，其实足够热情。”王耀挑起唇角露出一点云淡风轻的笑意，他微微舔了舔嘴唇，意有所指地说道：“我想你……应该对此深有体会。”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸色彻底沉了下来，眼眸里涌动着毁灭的欲望，仿佛即将爆发的活火山。一向占有欲爆棚的美国人向来理所当然地觉得伊万·布拉金斯基是他一个人的，这个世界上只有他才最了解他，也只有他能够享受伊万的温柔和霸道，承受他全部的黑暗和恶意。  
而面前的中国人只是用寥寥几句话，就撩拨起了他隐藏的愤怒和恐惧。  
他绝对容忍不了伊万看着别人，一点点都不行，为了这个，他什么都干得出来。他的一切灼热与冰冷，一切情话和温柔，甚至一切暴戾与伤害，都得由他来承受。  
没有其他选择。  
“好了，不逗你了。”王耀见好就收，如果把远道而来的阿尔弗雷德给彻底惹毛了，他这生意也就别谈了。王耀轻轻咳了一声，又换上了他亲和的微笑，他说道：“年轻人就要对自己有点自信，作为旁观者，我觉得他对你还是挺不错的。”  
“立陶宛对我讲过，伊万有个盒子，里面装着厚厚的一沓没有寄出的情诗，我想，那是给你的，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“……”  
“他和姐妹们坦白了和你的关系，接踵而来的是党内质疑，他反复保证许诺了很多次，终于让党内会议通过了和平竞赛的提案。之后很长一段时间，他在华约众人面前一直戴着银色的指环，白俄罗斯为此发怒过好几次，他宁可躲着也不肯摘下来。”  
“航天竞赛，他是为了压过你，为此不惜举全国之力，为此可废了老大的功夫啦。”  
“古巴导弹危机的时候，我去过一次他的私宅，那里有一片向日葵花海。”  
“他对我说……”王耀顿了顿，声音微微沉了下去，轻轻地道：“如果到了那一天，把他和你埋在一起。”  
“……”  
“对我们这样的存在，用心到极致是大忌。”王耀叹息着说道，他看到坐在对面的年轻国家眼底有着明显的动摇，仿佛已经沉浸在他的只言片语之中。  
“他用心是他的事情，Hero不在乎。”阿尔弗雷德仿佛整个人沉湎在记忆之中了，他想起了子弹，手风琴和日记本，想起白桦林和酒，他蔚蓝色的眼眸中漾着粼粼的波光，只是惯于说谎的他始终无法吐露真心的话语。  
“最终胜利的会是我，他的混乱对我来说是好消息，不是吗？”  
“你还是个年轻人啊。”王耀凝视着他倔强又傲慢的脸庞，慢慢说道：“阿尔弗雷德，你会后悔的。”  
“很可惜，你预料错了，因为美国永远不会后悔。”

第三十六章 他的二百年

阿尔弗雷德从梦中惊醒。  
天还未破晓，窗帘拉紧的屋内漆黑一片。阿尔弗雷德猛然从床上坐起，下意识地一摸身体，却发现自己的汗水已经浸透了睡衣。白色的柔软布料黏在他的身体上。  
他打开床边的台灯，让橘黄色的暖光淡淡充斥了室内，身上的汗意让他很难受，他一颗一颗解开自己的扣子，露出自己强健有力的胸膛，打算去洗个澡。在拿衣服的时候他瞟了一眼墙壁，挂历上写着明晃晃的一九七六年七月四日。  
阿尔弗雷德怔了怔，才想起今天是独立日，他的二百岁生日。  
上司前几日就和他念叨美国二百年独立日应该怎么操办，最近只要一到白宫，就有数不清的人祝贺着他的生日。  
二百年前建国的时候，他的心情是什么样的？  
他在费城握着乔治的手听他承诺为他开辟一个理想的国度，他看着杰斐逊在灯下起草《独立宣言》，他曾与富兰克林激烈地辩论，商讨着新生国家的宪法雏形。  
他不知不觉已经坐在灯下，静静地回想那场惨烈又伟大的独立战争。  
过去的他是什么样的，他还挣扎于是否和英国反目的苦痛之中，希冀着作为大英帝国的哥哥能够仁慈地对待他，是他的人民拿着简陋的武器，向他伸出手说。  
“站到人民这一边来，我们需要你，阿尔弗雷德。”  
接着，他用还稚嫩的肩膀扛起枪反抗着他的哥哥，他跋涉过当年的十三个殖民地，在他身边支持起他的是华盛顿将军，是农民，小生产者甚至黑人，他们共同对抗过英军的炮火和轰炸，步行穿过荒原和丛林，陷入火海的纽约曾经灼得他痛到打滚，蔓延的疟疾和漫长的冬日令他以为，也许只能走到这里，而这一切他都扛了过来。  
他听到的人民对他说：“你将成为世界的灯塔国。”  
不知不觉，已经整整二百年。  
阿尔弗雷德最终看了一眼摆在书架里，最初的那一个版本的独立宣言，上面还有他删改的笔迹，历史的年轮不曾停止，而他如今已然面目全非。  
“乔治，现在的我，是你们期待的样子吗？”他自言自语道，宛如对待一个亲切的朋友一样，问着早就不存在的那位总统。  
接着，他湛蓝色的眼眸微微颤动了一下，颇为无奈地笑道：“恐怕你们要失望啦，我的老朋友们。”

1976/7/4

费城自由钟敲响了。  
各大教堂的钟声响彻美国大地，纽约的烟花盛放，国民盛大的游行浩浩荡荡地开始，人们载歌载舞，庆祝着这个伟大的日子，华盛顿上空飘扬的美国国旗宛如一面引导自由的旗帜，二百年来始终如一地引领这个国家前进。  
星条旗永不落的歌声已经隐隐传到了阿尔弗雷德耳边，他感觉到自己像是婴儿一般纯粹地喜悦着，因为他的自由与强盛。人民在歌颂他的存在，仅仅如此就能让他感受到幸福。  
“祝您在今天玩的开心，晚上还有您的生日晚宴，所有您关系好的北约国家都表示会到场为您庆生，祖国。”总统对着他微笑道。  
“名单我很满意。”阿尔弗雷德扫了一眼手上的出席名单，果不其然，铁幕对面的国家一个都没有。不过在冷战局势之中，这才是最正确的选择。他嘴上说着满意，但是眉宇间有着些许不知名的惆怅，让他的微笑有些许凝滞。  
“您还有别的要求吗？”  
“今天的红色电话，有没有动静？”阿尔弗雷德问道，看到福特微微一怔，他连忙追加道：“我是怕该死的苏联佬趁着Hero的独立日搞鬼，没别的意思。”  
“很遗憾，没有。”  
阿尔弗雷德随手从沙发上拿起自己的夹克衫套在自己的身上，年轻的脸上浮现出隐隐萧索，但是很快又被他开朗的笑容遮掩殆尽。  
“那Hero就去游行了，今天可别拿政事打扰我，我要放假。”他的话音刚落，门外就响起急促的敲门声，他走过去开了门，把门外跑得上气不接下气的书记官放了进来。  
“祖国，总统先生，苏联的战斗机今日凌晨越过白令海，正在靠近我们的边境线！”

阿尔弗雷德简直是要被伊万气笑了。  
苏联人简直是让他连生日都过不安生，偏偏挑他这个日子来挑衅。佛罗里达和夏威夷的美军基地里，美国飞机已然起飞去拦截，然而现在结果未知。  
因为事关苏联，他还没来得及看一眼本该属于他的教堂，音乐和游行，就直接赶去指挥处观测敌机的一举一动。苏-24战斗机刚好在去年在苏联空军部队投入使用，战力强劲还可携带核导弹。当然，苏联不会傻到认为有机会进攻，他们恐怕是来例行恐吓的。  
“连接到无线电频率了吗？喊话，叫见鬼的苏联佬滚回去，别来打扰Hero的好心情。”  
“祖国，已经连接，现在正在沟通。”  
阿尔弗雷德坐在椅子上看着雷达上的红点移动，卫星传来的图像已经很清晰地显示出，苏24战斗机编队已经越过白令海逼近了他的临海地区，要不是拦截及时，恐怕这时候已经进入他的领空了。  
哈，这还真是个大惊喜。  
阿尔弗雷德推了推自己的平光眼镜，嘲笑似的撇嘴，可是紧张的精神仍然未有放松。要知道，苏联人一向不按照常理出牌，被伊万的反复无常耍过那么多次，阿尔弗雷德本能地警惕他的每一个举动。  
“敌机似乎并没有攻击的意思，并且要求连接到指挥部，指明……您？”戴着耳机的接线员有些犹豫地说道。  
“找我谈判吗？那就听听苏联人想说什么，公放吧。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，站了起来走到接线员面前，看着卫星传来的影像说道。  
也许是因为相隔太远，透过无线电的声音很不清晰，甚至还夹杂着电流声。  
“阿尔弗，好久不见。”传过来的声音柔和又低沉，带着些许卷舌音的英语很独特，这个声音浅浅的唤他的名字，带着些北国的独有清寒。  
“收起你一脸要杀人的表情吧，阿尔弗，我想你的第一反应肯定是把飞机用导弹打下来。你一定很好奇我的来意……啊，首先否决你的猜测，我不是来挑衅的。”  
“鬼知道西伯利亚巨熊的脑子里塞的都是什么浆糊，不是来挑衅的？难道白令海还是苏联需要定期巡航的领地？”似乎是被当面喊了昵称，阿尔弗雷德的脸色有些微微发红，但是一想到他被打搅了游行，还是咬牙切齿地骂道。  
整个指挥室里一片寂静，所有有军衔的都紧紧盯着祖国，那个金发的年轻国家一手扶在控制台上，一手捏着对讲机仿佛恼羞成怒一般对着对面说道。  
“所以说，如果不想闹大就赶紧滚回去，这里不……”  
“阿尔弗，二百岁生日快乐。”  
轰的一声，脑子仿佛空白一片。  
阿尔弗雷德的声音一下子卡住了，愣愣地捏着手里的对讲机，颤抖着嘴唇却说不出一个字来。苏联人的声音低沉且温柔，带着挥不去的缱绻语调，仿佛独属于情人的耳边私语。  
他在对他说，生日快乐。  
简简单单的一句祝福，却比任何情话都来的美妙动听。  
他们之间横跨着白令海峡的距离，红色电话传来的讯息无论怎样，都隔着遥远的海。  
而他却主动把这个距离拉近，在他的国境线上，他的家门口，对他说生日快乐。  
“好了，苏联空军苏-24飞机试飞结束了，差不多到回去的时间，那就不劳你家飞机护送了。”  
无线电挂断了。  
屏幕上的苏联空军编队真的掉头回去，仿佛只是来美国家门口晃一圈挑衅一番似的，这种微妙又独特的庆祝方式，可是把精神紧张的美国人耍的团团转。  
罪魁祸首来去如风，几句话就让年轻的美国面红耳赤，整个指挥室陷入了异常的沉默。  
“先生们，放假了，去庆祝独立日吧。”在屏幕上的苏联飞机已经变成远处的小点，阿尔弗雷德放下对讲机，故作轻松地耸了耸肩对还愣在指挥室的一干人等，然后还拍了拍站在他身边的少将肩膀，微笑道：“今天是愉快的一天，即使苏联人来闹了一番，也不该影响我们的心情，尽情的欢呼吧。”  
他看上去心情好的不得了，连笑容都在发亮。  
“您看上去可真高兴。”  
“我可是Hero啊。”阿尔弗雷德披上自己的夹克，扬起脸笑了笑，璀璨宛如阳光。他的眼底一片明媚的蔚蓝，年轻又张扬的模样有种说不出的夺目。  
“所谓的Hero，就该是被深爱着的存在。”

——————  
阿尔弗雷德的二百岁生日宴会惊人的盛大。  
欧洲的盟友，美洲的邻居，亚洲的簇拥者，他们纷纷到场祝贺这位年轻的大国。他不断收下送到他面前的珍贵礼物，宝石，名画和艺术品都不稀奇，海量的原料交易和军火订单才是他满意的。他在仰他鼻息生存的小国们面前高谈阔论，许下天花乱坠的诺言。  
阿尔弗雷德收到了无数声生日快乐，或许诚恳，或许奉承，或许只出于礼貌。时光将他磨练的成熟又老练，二百年的岁月他并没有虚度，他变得比任何人都强大而无坚不摧。  
宴会大厅悬挂上了美国的国旗，火热的玫瑰装点了每一个角落，红色天鹅绒的地毯一直铺到室外，灯光璀璨又迷离。乐队奏起了美国的音乐，鼓点和萨克斯的声音浮在空气之中，营造出欢乐的气氛。  
亚瑟似乎是最感慨的一个，在阿尔弗雷德逐一向前来的宾客们问好之后，拖着弗朗西斯来找前殖民地喝酒。两个老牌欧洲帝国轻易地排开其他国家，轮番对着年轻的美国灌酒，一副今夜不把他灌倒誓不罢休的姿态。  
“不知不觉你都二百岁了，小阿尔，你长得可真快啊。”弗朗西斯笑眯眯地又递了一杯红酒给刚刚被亚瑟逼着喝下威士忌的阿尔弗雷德，微微挑着眉毛说道：“那么，这一杯敬时光。”  
“是的，敬这混蛋的时光。”亚瑟·柯克兰举起杯接话。  
他透过透明的酒液看着阿尔弗雷德年轻英挺的脸，他湛蓝的眸光在杯中骀荡成海波，熟悉的轮廓让他想起了在北美大陆看到他的第一眼。在一望无际的田野之中，阿尔弗雷德的存在仿佛天使一样，让手染鲜血，残忍狠戾的不列颠胸口蔓延起一阵温暖。  
他亲眼看着这孩子以令人恐惧的速度成长，却又不得不为他惊叹。神的恩宠降临在他的身上，他无数的国民涌入新大陆，带去新鲜的技术，他们在那里扎根繁衍。  
最终，他们血浓于水。

“在你眼里我有这么混蛋？”阿尔弗雷德也不在意，亚瑟念叨呵斥他多了去了，他很清楚自己在他这位哥哥的眼里是什么样的。也许是今天是值得高兴的日子，他一得意也就灌得多了些，酒带起潮热蔓延在他的脸庞上。  
“听着，要是你有马修一半的省心，我也不至于这么头疼。”亚瑟揉了揉太阳穴似乎想要按住突突直跳的青筋，而弗朗西斯早就细心地用指腹替他按摩，呼吸若有若无地喷在他的脸颊。亚瑟微微一偏头，法国人的吻就落在了他的脸颊上。  
这种习惯性的亲昵令围观的阿尔弗雷德有点不自在，他取笑道：“你们两个要恩爱也别在Hero面前啊，欺负我……”他说到这里忽然卡壳，掩饰性地灌了口酒。  
他现在后悔了，应该不管利害关系，直接给克里姆林宫发一份邀请函的。  
什么铁幕，什么冷战，他只想该死的好好过个满意的生日。他需要那个人微凉的吻，强硬的拥抱和带着卷舌音的情话，直到溺死在那藏着冬雪的淡紫色眸光中。  
似乎没看到阿尔弗雷德的一脸郁闷，弗朗西斯搂住了亚瑟的肩膀，让喝高了的大英帝国倚靠在他的怀里，紫罗兰色的眼眸满满的都是笑意。法国人撩起他的发丝，得意洋洋地在醉醺醺的亚瑟额头落下一个亲吻，然后说道：“我亲爱的，你年轻时候的酒量可不止这些啊，居然都喝不过小阿尔了。”  
“那是因为你们老了。”阿尔弗雷德闷闷的把威士忌一饮而尽，抹了一把嘴唇边的酒渍，凑近已经黏在一起的法国和英国。他微微眯起湛蓝色的眼眸，说道：“而我还年轻呢。”  
“这是年轻人的骄傲吗？”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，看上去很真心诚意地微笑道：“愿你能一直强盛下去，伟大的美国。”他指了指花瓶里娇艳的玫瑰，说道：“你正处于最美丽最吸引人的年纪呢，未来将会有无数人拜倒在你的脚下，折服于你的魅力，你拥有一切玩弄他人的本钱。但是，有些东西你必须用真心去交换，年轻的孩子，愿你得偿所愿。”  
红玫瑰是爱情的花朵，阿尔弗雷德有些发怔，弗朗西斯则是伸出食指覆在唇边，比了一个嘘的动作，他环着的绿眼睛绅士似乎已经醉了，半阖着眸子嘟哝着什么。  
“阿尔弗雷德，今晚你得给我醉在这里，真不知道你什么毛病，一到宴会时就不见人影……嗝儿……又去找那该死的……要不是知道你们分开了……嗝儿……我就把你锁……”  
“小亚瑟，你喝多了，我带你去休息一下。”  
他看着弗朗西斯带着亚瑟离去的背影，本能地想要挽留，因为他宁可和这两个混蛋喝一晚上也不想独自呆着。但是弗朗西斯似乎有言下之意，这让他非常不解。  
欧洲的两位离开，紧接着又有不少国家来祝贺，日本的眼中有着崇拜，尊敬和忌惮，韩国的笑容带着殷勤，越南的脸上带着怯怯的恐惧和一闪而过的憎恨。他忽的一阵厌倦，张开双臂大力拥抱了一直站在人群之外的双生哥哥。  
“阿尔弗，那个……生日快乐。”马修被弟弟抱的喘不过气，身上挂着的大型重物用力地蹭着他的肩膀，金色的发落在他的肩膀上。他下意识地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，却惊异地感觉到他的背部在轻微的颤抖。向来不起眼的国家是个敏感的性格，他轻轻地问出口：“你为什么不高兴？”  
然后，年轻的美国松开了他，，后退了几步，扬起平常无异的笑容对他说道。  
“你的错觉，马蒂，我高兴得很呢。”

——————————————

他决定去花园里逛一逛，被欧洲两个家伙灌了一肚子的酒，他晕得要命，胃里翻江倒海。他随意地扯开自己的领带呼吸着七月的暖风，扶着墙跌跌撞撞的走进静谧的花园。  
今夜星空格外的灿烂，银河宛如光带一般缀在夜幕之上，绮丽又神秘。  
他听着宴会大厅传来的乐声，似乎想起了什么往事，那些花海，星河，舞曲与缠绵。他扯开自己的西装外套，解了领带，打着节拍轻哼着战争与和平。  
他盘着腿有些不顾形象地坐在了种满鲜花的草地上，身边他钟情的玫瑰幽幽地散发芬芳，微风摇曳着连绵的花海，在星光下极为美丽。  
阿尔弗雷德被暖风熏的有些昏昏沉沉，他真正醉了。  
耳畔的音乐声仿佛穿越了几十年漫溯而来，他微微合上了眼睛，酒意涌上心头，他向后一仰躺在草地上睡了过去。  
然后，意识模糊。  
梦境之中，他似乎感觉到有人轻柔地托起他的脖颈，拂过他额头上的乱发，然后将他搂在怀里。熟悉的气息笼罩着他，并没有敌意，平日里戒备的美国在被酒灌倒之后，敏感的神经也变得有些迟钝了起来。  
“亚蒂？……你酒醒了？”他嘟囔了一句，孩子气地抽抽鼻子闻了闻气味，却又觉得对方身上并不是醇香的红茶气息，反倒是另一种独特的味道。他闭着眼抓着对方的衣服，触手却是绵柔的布料，异常的温暖。好熟悉啊，是谁呢？他隐隐感觉自己将要被横抱起来，于是本能似的往对方的怀里缩，像是在依赖什么一般。  
对方本身轻柔的动作一顿，在他叫出英国名字时，危险的气息顿时令阿尔弗雷德打了个寒颤。接着，醉成一滩泥的他被强行箍在弥漫着冰雪气息的怀抱里，嘴唇被狠狠地咬了一口，几乎要被吞下肚去。  
阿尔弗雷德被痛醒了，他眸底映出了一片涌动怒意的浅紫，深浅莫测宛如汪洋，又仿佛冰雪崩塌。他孩子气地摇晃着自己昏沉的脑袋，觉得大概自己还在梦里，所以有了幻觉，正在迷茫地眨眼睛，却被冰冷的手捏住下颌，直接按在地上吻到清醒。  
酒的滋味在两人的唇瓣上蔓延。金发的国家彻底懵住了，他本能似的把手臂环在了面前背着光的男人脖颈上，蓝眸一片酒醉后的朦胧，年轻的脸庞上映着异常的酡红。当感觉到自己正在被掠夺时，他环着伊万脖颈的手也微微收紧，牙关一合反咬了回去。  
对方名讳的音节在他的舌上盘旋了一阵，最后他唤出：“……万尼亚。”  
“好得很，第一次居然叫错我的名字。”苏联人面无表情地放开他的唇，用食指在自己苍白的嘴唇上一抹，艳丽的血色在他的指尖蔓延开来。“看来你并不欢迎我。”  
阴晴不定的斯拉夫人。  
伊万的食指划过自己的嘴唇，血覆盖上苍白的唇色，那抹殷红情色又性感。阿尔弗雷德彻底清醒了，于是他顺势凑上自己的舌，轻柔地舔去他唇上的血迹。风尘仆仆的苏维埃单手揪住他的金发，迫使他仰起头，而阿尔弗雷德就高傲地扬着下颌冲着他挑起眉毛。  
“你怎么入境的？我以为你应该在返航苏联的战斗机上。”  
“很简单，苏联驻美国大使近日轮换。”  
“那飞机上？”  
“无线电频率接到我那里去了，当时我在飞机上，你们似乎没发现？”伊万的拇指抚了一下阿尔弗雷德在夜色下轻微地颤的睫毛，沉声问道：“我假设，你并不乐意看到我，所以没有给我发你生日的邀请函。”  
“Hero原先以为你不会来。”阿尔弗雷德的眼睫被挠的痒了，蓝眸熠熠生辉，灿烂的不可思议。他抓住伊万苍白的手指用力地咬了一口他的指尖，得意洋洋的睨着他，那模样真是神采飞扬极了。  
伊万失笑地摇了摇头，他终于低下头轻轻地吻他的眼睑，柔软的触感让阿尔弗雷德满足地叹了口气。  
“怎么可能不会来？”伊万亲昵地在他耳边吐息，俄语的卷舌音异常动听，那性感的声调让阿尔弗雷德敏感的战栗起来。而他的情人似乎也感受到了这种轻颤，微笑道：“难得陪你过个生日，这点阻碍还难不倒我。”  
阿尔弗雷德知道，伊万口中轻描淡写的阻碍，指的是他家变态的海关，卫星和间谍。其中的费尽心机无法用语言赘述，于是阿尔弗雷德也不问了。  
“去我家吧。”也许是热血上涌，阿尔弗雷德忽地拉住伊万的手，把他拽向停车坪。亚瑟的叮嘱和上司的期望早给他抛在脑后。他已经不想再在这里浪费时间，满脑子想的都是分秒必争，过一个永生难忘的生日。  
当然，是和远渡重洋的苏维埃一起。

————————————

伊万是从副驾驶把阿尔弗雷德抱出来的。  
这是他在华盛顿的常住地，一幢带花园的二层小楼，伊万干脆地把车停在了他的花园里，然后带着阿尔弗雷德走向门口。  
睡得迷迷糊糊的年轻国家晃了晃脑袋，即使被半搂在怀里，还在给人添加阻力似的尽情挣扎，在伊万不轻不重地拍他臀部的时候还不满地咬他的脖颈，那一道淡白色的伤疤上都是齿痕和口水印子，伊万只能头疼地拍了拍他的脸颊，问道：“阿尔弗，你家钥匙在哪里？”  
“你自己找。”阿尔弗雷德从他怀里挣扎出来，背部抵着门，一只手牵引着伊万的手伸到自己的身上，抬起脸颊露出狡黠的笑。  
和喝醉的美国根本讲不通道理。  
于是苏维埃沉默了一下，仿佛接受了邀请一般轻柔地拂过他的身上，仿佛搜身一样地抚摸。阿尔弗雷德的西装早就皱皱巴巴一片，他还刻意舔了舔嘴唇，用勾人的眼神鼓励伊万往他的下身搜索。  
伊万的手如他所愿的来到了他的腰部，轻柔地抚摸了一圈，接着他从阿尔弗雷德的裤子口袋里掏出了钥匙，打开了门。  
“……装什么正经，老流氓。”阿尔弗雷德笑骂了一声，后脚跟着伊万也进了家里。  
“你有这么饥渴吗？阿尔弗，我千里迢迢飞来美国又不是只为了和你做爱。”刚刚走到客厅，伊万就被阿尔弗雷德从背后抱住，这让苏联人从喉底发出低沉的叹息。他手上还拿着一个纸袋，轻轻地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德搂着他的手臂，微笑道：“放开我，亲爱的，我等会再来疼爱你。”  
“好吧，你准备了什么惊喜？”阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋地松开了手，眼眸里波光流转。弗朗西斯说的没错，他有足够的资本引的任何人为他神魂颠倒，他年轻且有魅力。  
“секрет（秘密）”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，微笑。他知道他年长的情人一旦露出这样的神情，一定不会让他失望。这段关系经历了三十五年，之后只会越发沉淀，即使他们表面上是床伴，但是背后用的心思一定比这多得多。  
他依旧完全沉溺在这种类似爱情的感觉之中，即使不会有一个人承认。他享受着苏维埃的宠爱，并且视为理所当然。毫无疑问，他是该被全世界爱着的美利坚，包括他的死对头。  
当他洗干净了自己一身酒气，走出浴室时，他听到了厨房里的烤箱叮咚地响了一声。他甩了甩自己金色的发，穿着印着USA的衬衫就打算去找伊万。  
他趿拉着拖鞋打着哈欠，正巧看见伊万端着刚烤好的蛋糕走了出来。  
“洗完澡记得擦头发。”伊万把蛋糕放在桌上，走到阿尔弗雷德面前摸了一下他乱翘的湿润头发，不满地挑眉。“我可不想再照顾病人。”  
而美国人只是却没有理他说了些什么，只是欢呼似的坐到桌前，殷殷地打量着卖相不错的奶油蛋糕。裱花是最简单的样子，除此之外没什么花里胡哨的东西，就用巧克力酱写了他的名字。  
“除了亚蒂，没人给我烤过蛋糕。”他一手托着自己的腮，用明亮的眼神看着银发的苏维埃，话语里带着明显的欢欣。“而他烤的根本就不能吃。”  
“如果今天晚上你再提他的名字。”伊万仿佛想起了什么，余怒未消，他不满地眯起眼眸带着威胁的口吻说道：“我就操到你哭着求我。”  
阿尔弗雷德被这样独裁的口吻激的喉咙一干，不可否认，他喜欢死了伊万这样对待他。  
“阿尔弗，许个愿？”伊万从口袋里掏出打火机点着了蜡烛。  
“那么就让我快点把你踹下去，自己当世界霸主。”阿尔弗雷德对着蜡烛双手合十，闭起眼睛念念有词。当然，这样霸道又任性的愿望让伊万不悦地把餐刀架在了他的喉咙边。  
“在那之前，要不要试试大动脉破掉的感觉？”  
“骗你的啦，愿望说出来就不灵了。”他聪明地转移了话题，晃了晃自己手里的刀，道：“要切蛋糕吗？”

看着嚣张得意的小家伙拿着餐刀在指尖转悠，伊万从背后环住他的腰，单手握住了他的右手。阿尔弗雷德顺势就着伊万的牵引在蛋糕上落下第一刀，雪白的奶油和柔软的蛋糕层被刀锋慢慢切分，两人都不做声，只有彼此的呼吸声几乎缭绕到一块。  
烛光柔和地摇晃着，光影重叠。  
阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是怎么吞下第一块蛋糕的，唇角还残留着甜味，他就被人低头吻了。奶油的甜味在他们交缠的唇齿间蔓延着，有着属于恋情的甜蜜味道。  
“看来我糖放得有点多。”伊万舔去了阿尔弗雷德唇边的奶油，眯着眼微笑着说道：“长期吃这种甜度的食物你会发胖的，阿尔弗。”  
“Hero觉得这个甜度刚刚好，还有，你是不是在嘲笑我的体重？”阿尔弗雷德用满是奶油的餐刀示威似的晃了晃，得意地翘起了呆毛：“信不信我用奶油糊你一脸？”  
“浪费食物会被冬将军抓走的哦。”伊万耸了耸肩。“除非你愿意舔干净。”  
于是阿尔弗雷德得到了这句话，接下来就笑着抹了伊万一脸奶油，在情人略带惊愕的眼神中，他嚣张得意地环上了他的脖子，啄吻上他的脸颊。  
在甜蜜的幻觉之中，他们并不是美利坚和苏维埃，只是一对普通的恋人，一起生老病死，看尽朝暮，互相陪伴，直到死亡。  
这个想法极为荒谬，但是他宁愿在今晚就这样沉没下去。  
“阿尔弗，生日快乐。”他听到伊万低沉的对他说道，声音带着轻微的哑。  
“那么，Hero就收下你的祝福。”  
这是他二百年来，最棒的生日。

————————  
凌晨三点，繁星的光芒缀在渺远天空之上，仿佛万家灯火，广袤的大地一片沉寂。  
房间里充满了欢爱过后的暧昧味道，浓郁而迷人。阿尔弗雷德下意识地摸了一把身边的枕头，果不其然又是空的。  
情事发生在几个小时之前，他们从客厅一直纠缠着到了卧室，衣物丢了一地。他们互诉着带着杀意的爱语，触碰着对方的肢体，凝视着无边黑夜之中虚亮的眼眸，像人类一样亲昵地接吻，然后他们沉湎情欲。  
“伊万？”他轻轻唤了一声，房间里空荡荡的，没有回应。仿佛几个小时之前情热的拥抱和甜蜜的话语都是梦境。他把手放在自己的唇间哈了一口气，他忽的觉得有点冷，但是伟大的美国从不会有这种类似被抛弃的情绪，他只会采取行动。  
这家伙要是敢就这样跑了，他现在就封锁海关把该死的苏维埃给拦下来，让家人把他绑成麻花带到他面前尽情地嘲笑。  
但是他下了床后就看见了还丢在地上的米色大衣，阿尔弗雷德弯了弯眸子，心情甚好地捡起来披在自己的身上，推开了卧室的门。  
果不其然，他本以为走掉的苏维埃正在坐在客厅的落地窗前抽烟。烟头上那一簇火焰宛如忽明忽暗的星火，玻璃映照着他的脸庞，让那冰雕雪刻一样雍容又深邃的面容更显得柔和了些。斯拉夫人侧着脸望着屋外的星辰，仿佛在思考着什么，他上半身苍白赤裸，肌肉完美的如同古希腊神像，性感又迷人。而他薄唇微微突出犀利的话语，紫眸半阖，从容又忧郁的模样，更让阿尔弗雷德着迷。  
“不睡了？”银发紫眸的男人微微侧了侧脸，半明半暗之中，他的紫眸宛如琉璃一般通透且鬼魅。他抽了最后一口烟，然后把烟蒂掐灭，似乎是不想让这气味熏到阿尔弗雷德。  
“掐掉做什么，你抽烟的样子，Hero喜欢得很。”而金发的国家则是耸了耸肩，诚实地表露出自己的夸赞。他披好大衣，走到苏维埃的身边干脆地坐了下来，手肘撑着下巴和他一样看着星空，舒张身体，脸上透着情事过后的慵懒。  
“谈正事的时候，要是有你现在一半诚实，那么很多事情上我们也不至于扯皮这么久。”  
“那是当然的，因为我现在是阿尔弗雷德。”他打了个哈欠，他处于半梦半醒之间，还没有意识到他说了些什么。  
“……真是令人惊讶地说法，难道你想当个人类吗，美国？”  
“为什么不呢？”  
苏维埃的声音低沉似冻雪，却带着一丝无奈和警告。  
“我们这样的存在生来背负着责任，明明肖似人类，却又绝不是那样脆弱的生命体。作为国家，不需要人类的人格。而你在否定自己，你在分裂，阿尔弗雷德。”  
他的眸光扫过披着裸着身披着他大衣的阿尔弗雷德，冷战之中，他变的太多了，他曾以为阿尔弗雷德正在迅速地变得成熟，不至于犯这样的低级错误。但是很明显，他依旧保留着当年某些天真的特质。  
“毫无疑问，我是美国，但是这不妨碍我也是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”欧洲老牌国家们约定俗成的惯例对年轻的美洲不适用，他轻狂地挑起唇角，直视着雪国淡紫色的凝眸说道：“亚蒂也教过我这个，但是那又怎么样呢，我强大到足以推翻旧欧洲定下的规则，是谁规定的我无法拥有人类的那一面？上帝吗，亦或是魔鬼，既然我们这样的存在被创造出来，我拥有广袤的土地和伟大的人民，谁又能阻止我活的自由自在？”  
“热衷打破规则的小家伙，你这样可是会跌跤的。”伊万对阿尔弗雷德的想法向来是嗤之以鼻的，他即使赤化，身上依旧有着旧欧洲帝国的古板毛病。  
“分裂又怎么样，作为美国我拥有杀死你的能力，我可以办到，因为美国冷酷无情。”他坐在落地窗的窗台边，肆意地勾起一抹甜蜜又危险的笑，眸光扫过凝视着他的年长的国度。他耸了耸肩轻松又愉快地笑了出来：“亲爱的，我喜欢军火，金钱和核弹头，我得让所有人都服从我，崇拜我，这是我的本质。但是这并不妨碍我喜欢看恐怖电影，吃快餐食品，读纽约时报和拯救世界，英雄也要有生活。”  
“你似乎搞错了一件事情，我亲爱的。”苏维埃看着面前狂妄又嚣张的情人，不得不承认，这样的他即使黑暗也黑的纯粹和通透，属于孩子的天真与残忍很好地糅合在他的身上，他玩弄并沉迷金钱与武力的那一面该死的嚣张，但他依旧有着他那些迷人的小习惯，爱发脾气，骄傲又可爱。而无论是什么样的阿尔弗雷德，他都能够全盘接受，这是只有苏维埃能办到的事情。“没有人阻止你保有你的习惯，完全作为国家生活是一件痛苦的事情，我承认，但是你的问题不同……”  
不过他沉吟了一下，终究轻轻地问道。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你在逃避什么呢？”

这个问题似乎超过了阿尔弗雷德所思所想，让他一时间陷入了些许混乱。他不禁把自己身上披着的伊万的大衣拉得更紧，属于某个人冻雪的气息席卷了他的鼻腔，他渐渐地稳定下自己的情绪，但是蓝眸里还透着迷惘的光芒。  
“你说我在逃避？开玩笑，英雄怎么可能有这样胆小无能的举动。”  
“阿尔弗，你虚张声势的本领瞒不过我。”  
“闭嘴吧，愚蠢的苏联佬，Hero怎么样可不用你多管闲事。”他仿佛是被伊万的话惹毛了，抬起一只脚就往他的腹部踹去，然后用脚底碾压着他光滑的肌肉。这种举动近似挑衅，又像是情侣之间的撒娇，于是伊万很轻易地握住他的脚踝，用指腹抚摸着他的小腿。  
“那我不妨这么问，‘阿尔弗雷德’这个人格的内核是什么呢？是什么促成了你那么重视这个人格，在意这个名字，以至于把它从你作为国家的责任中独立出来？”  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答，他无法回答，于是只是望着窗外遥远的星空。伊万似乎也没指望得到回应，他毕竟不是慈善家，点到为止即可，美国任何的混乱都意味着他的优势，不是吗。  
凌晨三点钟，他们面对面坐着看着星辰披在对方的身上，难得的平和在他们之间悄然弥散。即使是寂静依旧值得享受，只要面对对方的侧脸，就有种岁月就此停滞的感觉。  
但是他们都知道这是个虚假的谎言，一旦剥离温和的外皮，他们骨子里都是噬人的野兽，以啜饮情人鲜血为乐。  
不得不说，整个七十年代，苏维埃以强势的姿态追上了他，阿尔弗雷德无时无刻不如芒在背。他们陷入竞赛，他们的和平是笼罩在硝烟底下的，他扛不住从越南撤兵，转头一看苏维埃已经紧随其后，他被迫面对苏攻美守的尴尬局面，这是一向领先世界洋洋自得的美国无法接受的。  
想到这里他不禁起了些报复心理，攀上伊万的胸口，凑过去狠狠地咬了一口他脖颈处白色的疤痕。然后他听到了伊万吃痛的喘息，斯拉夫人单手攥住他金色的发丝，迫使他整个人趴在他的身上，他的眼瞳在幽微的深夜中漾着危险的明光。  
“你真是永不餍足的野兽，我亲爱的。”他威胁一样地笑道。  
“可你就喜欢我这样。”阿尔弗雷德凑近伊万的脸颊，亲昵地在他的耳边吹气，话语里颇有些自得的意味。“哪天被我送进地狱了，也是你活该。”  
他爱他，这无疑是自取灭亡。  
——————————————

“阿尔弗雷德那个混小子！我得让他知道什么才是负责任的举动！上帝啊，我真的受够了为他收拾烂摊子的活儿。”  
英国绅士碧绿色的眼眸里流转着愤怒的神色，昨夜的宴会又一次在没有主角的情况下落幕，他被美国的总统拜托发言，他面对无数张质疑的脸，根本说不出阿尔弗雷德跑去了哪里。这样的事情已经不是第一次了，饶是他涵养再好，也不禁开始有了把阿尔弗雷德的礼仪回炉重造的冲动。  
“小阿尔任性惯了，你也不是不知道。”弗朗西斯大清早被情人从被窝里挖起来，随着英国人一起去逮无故消失的弟弟，他连声哀叫了好几声要求罢工，却在那燃着碧色怒火的眸中乖乖缴械投降。“再说，你又能怎样管到他呢？亲爱的，美国离开你太久了，对你而言，独善其身也许是个好选择。”  
“但是我还是他的哥哥，我们流着相似的血。”亚瑟微微闭了闭眼睛，即使是抛却国家立场，他依旧无法不管那个被他看着长大的小家伙，即使他们之间曾经发生过不愉快，但是毕竟英美现在依旧关系紧密。他站在阿尔弗雷德的宅子门口，从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，凭着记忆找到了对的那一支，他道：“至少，阿尔弗雷德信任我。”  
门打开了。  
此时的英国绅士还未料想到，三分钟后，等待他的是什么样的现实。  
他走进客厅就看到凌乱的揉成一团的衣服，无论是餐桌还是地板，都有仿佛打斗过的痕迹，甜奶油蛋糕被吃了一半，剩下的都被抹得乱七八糟。  
“天哪，阿尔弗雷德到底干了什么？”他喃喃道，看着地上纠缠在一起的领带，他觉得太阳穴突突直跳，不禁急促地深呼吸了几下，心脏几乎爆炸。  
“我觉得我们还是……”弗朗西斯顿时明白发生了什么，而且他猜出了对象十有八九是某个家伙，但是他偷眼瞥了一下英国人，亚瑟的脸色还是发黑的，看上去还没反应过来。他于是和缓了口气安慰道：“小阿尔也得有自己的私生活嘛，可以理解。小亚瑟，我们走吧，让年轻人有点自己的空间。”  
“我不是不容许他有性生活，但是他懂不懂什么是轻重缓急？在这么正式的场合，我要和所有冲着他来的国家说些什么？美国去做爱了，你们自便？他必须就昨日的事情给出一个合理地说法，之后我会为私闯民宅的行为道歉，但是此时此刻，你无法阻拦我。  
英国扯了一下自己的领带，试图阻止他的法国听到他如此坚持的口吻，也就无奈地放开了手，他打算去敲阿尔弗雷德的卧室门。  
门很快就开了，但是开门的对象却让英国人宁可今天没有踏入美国的家。

苏联男人仅仅身着一条不够合身的白色衬衫，套着黑色裤子，那很明显是阿尔弗雷德的款。他倚在卧室的门边上，脖颈处还留着暧昧的咬痕，脸上还带着些许倦懒和餍足的神色，像一只吃饱了的野兽。屋内床帘拉着，地上扔满了两个人的衣物，一股淫靡的气息扑面而来。，他却只是短暂地惊愕了一下，就从容地对着两个石化的国家打着招呼。  
“早上好，不列颠，法兰西。”  
法国还有空说个冷笑话，他耸了耸肩说道：“好了，现在不会有国家有意见了。因为他们不会信，昨天晚上美国和苏联呆在一起。”  
英国人的嘴唇张合了一下，他想骂出一连串的英国俚语，却又被那双带着些残暴的紫色眸子盯着，那些话被迫咽了回去。亚瑟保持着自己仅有的风度，干涩着喉咙问道：“苏联？阿尔弗雷德在哪里，你为什么会在他家……”  
“逃避现实并不是你的风格呢，英吉利，很明显，我们昨晚在做爱。”一切让老欧洲的家伙们不高兴的事情，伊万向来是乐意做的。他耸了耸肩，颇为暧昧地挑起唇角，食指轻轻地在唇边碰了一下，他说道：“别太吵了，阿尔弗昨晚太累，刚刚才睡下。”  
“……万尼亚，如果是我家的特工，把他们丢出去，Hero要睡觉。”屋内传来慵懒的声线，那是亚瑟从未听过的，沙哑又性感的声音。他的话语倒颇多无理取闹，像是在对情人撒娇一般。  
“是英国和法国。”  
“也丢出去……等等！英国？亚蒂？”  
还裹着被单埋在床上滚来滚去的金发青年顿时一个激灵，意料之外的名字让他梦都吓醒了一半，以至于他一滚直接从床上掉到了地板上。伊万听到了屋内重物落地的声音和翻箱倒柜的响声，好笑地摇了摇头。  
“阿尔弗，不要告诉我你从床上掉下来了。”  
“Oh，该死，Hero把衬衫放哪儿了！还有，你办完事连清理都不搞……等等，你把Hero的裤子穿走了吧！”  
金发的青年的声音几乎崩溃，而伊万则是懒洋洋地挡在门口，阻挡着英吉利和法兰西的视线，这种举动带着不动声色的霸道。而他的笑容依旧无懈可击，唇角傲慢的挑起，仿佛正在炫耀着自己的胜利。  
“第三个柜子，你的超人衬衫和星条旗内裤被你塞在那里了。还有阿尔弗，你把我的衣服撕掉了，我拿了你的穿也是应该的。”伊万看似好意地提醒着，但是这看在亚瑟眼里却是完完全全的挑衅。  
“滚吧，揍扁你的头，苏联佬。”  
阿尔弗雷德套着他可笑的衬衫乖乖坐在沙发上的时候，亚瑟已经冷静许多了。弗朗西斯倒是和伊万寒暄了几句，抛却国家立场，他们的私交其实不坏，但是话题也大多限于文艺和音乐。  
“阿尔弗，你得对我解释一番，你信誓旦旦地对我说，古巴导弹危机之后你们已经分开了！你们只是玩玩！现在又是什么情况？嗯？”  
亚瑟·柯克兰现在的心情复杂极了。如果可能，他真想采用一切手段把这引诱他弟弟的该死家伙给毁掉，但是这显然不可能，于是他只能阴沉着脸看着伊万搭在阿尔弗雷德腰上的手，阿尔弗雷德还在无意识地向着他倚靠，这是极为危险的。  
“亚蒂，我没打算让你知道……呃，我的意思是，我可以解释。”阿尔弗雷德斟酌着措辞，既然被发现了，他也没有继续狡辩的必要，毕竟英国想要认真调查什么事情，军情六处也不是开玩笑的。“之后又发生了很多事情……”  
“所以你没有忍住，你想念他，所以又跑回去找他了？”亚瑟端起茶杯喝了一口，压抑着自己内心的怒气。但是当他看到阿尔弗雷德微微侧过头，不敢看他眼神的时候，他就明白弟弟彻底没救了。这是说中阿尔弗雷德心思时，他特有的小习惯。  
“你们得分开。”他强硬地要求道。  
“这是Hero自己的事情，心里有数。”阿尔弗雷德也倔强的要命，他向来不喜欢别人掌控他，即使那个人是他的哥哥。  
弗朗西斯无声地拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，向他摇了摇头。精明的法国人一直在观察阿尔弗雷德的神情，他在伊万身边的时候和在他们面前有些微妙的不同。弗朗西斯见他大多数情况下都是精明的又充满活力的，即使有些自大又傲慢，却又因为他引人喜爱的笑脸生不起恶感。  
但是仅仅是坐在伊万的旁边，他就无意识地散发着一种特殊的气息，像是甜蜜的毒药一样诱人又危险。又是被充分浇灌而艳丽绽放的花朵，被他不再是当年亚瑟印象之中的纯白，反倒是被玷污过然后染上了特别的色泽。仿佛指尖拨开贝类的壳，柔软的地方被人毫无保留地侵犯过，他却沉迷上这种滋味。  
然后他因为无与伦比的实力和骄傲，变得迷人且性感，世界都会拜倒在他的脚下。  
弗朗西斯微微眯起他紫罗兰色的眼眸，视线停留在还在和亚瑟争执的阿尔弗雷德身上。他不禁开始佩服起下手狠准快的伊万起来，这样一个青涩的小家伙，被敌意，锐气和爱情洗练的如此美妙，教导者应当有种看着心仪的花朵绽放的欣喜。  
他被教导了情欲的美好，他为之狂乱，而他人也会为他神魂颠倒。  
“亚蒂，我们的关系只是……”阿尔弗雷德的话还没说完，伊万就接过他的话头，替他解释道。  
“是床伴。”他刻意说的轻浮又暧昧，带着一贯的目中无人。“英吉利，你不用担心这种关系会影响到国家立场，我需要一个发泄对象，他的身体正好合适，年轻漂亮，软硬适中，那么为什么不呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德喉咙一涩，伊万说的活灵活现像是真的一样，他几乎快要开口反驳，但是他又仔细思考了一下他们的关系。床下杀戮床上情人，似乎也没有差别。  
但是，比他反应更激烈的是英国。  
“谁容许你把美国当发泄对象的？”亚瑟的脸色完全黑了下来，极恶绅士的气愤不再是小打小闹似的指责，弟弟被玩弄的可能令他的碧眸彻底染上了血腥的神色，当年纵横大洋的大不列颠隐约在他身上重现。他的身躯因为惊怒而微微颤抖，瞪着伊万的眼神凶恶到无以复加。  
而伊万像是毫不在乎似地耸了耸肩，仿佛没有把英国的杀气当一回事，他调戏一样地捏起阿尔弗雷德的下巴，亲昵地在他的唇上啃了一口。  
“但是你阻止不了，不是吗。”他的话里带着微妙的恶意：“我上过他无数遍，他在我身下动听地喘息呻吟，他无法离开我，因为我能给他快感。生命太漫长，欢愉太短暂，为什么不能随心所欲一点呢。”  
“你真是个混蛋，苏联。”英国冷冷地说道。  
“谢谢，阿尔弗也这么说，但是我并没有改的打算。”  
弗朗西斯似乎看出了什么，伊万隐藏在冷冰冰言辞之下的回护和撇清大概是他独有的体贴，他向来是最适合当恶人的类型，于是伊万也就不再解释。他又怎么解释呢，这段关系本身就大错特错。

他根本不需要英国的认同，也不需要他人的祝福，我行我素又霸道专制，谁又能读得懂他隐藏的温柔呢。  
那大概是掩埋在北国冰雪里，永久的秘密吧。  
在弗朗西斯和亚瑟踏出屋子的时候，弗朗西斯对着隐忍怒意的亚瑟轻轻地说道。  
“小亚瑟，别生气。你大概忘记了一件事情——谁也无法强迫美国，除非他自己愿意。”弗朗西斯说道：“而这个世界上，除了苏维埃之外，又有谁能够配得上他呢。”

第三十七章 帝国坟场

莫斯科 克里姆林宫

满怀激情的勃列日涅夫面对着一份文件犹豫不决，开弓没有回头箭，只要他签下他的名字，也就意味着他将要把国家拉入战争。明明室内并不炎热，他却觉得自己的额头上布满细汗。  
而坐在他面前的则是他的祖国，绿色军装板正又威严，他的脸上带着若有若无的轻蔑笑意，与生俱来的倨傲笼罩着他，让他透出铁血又充满威势的气息。他轻柔地摆弄着一支钢笔，紫眸凝视着他，说道：“这可是彼得的愿望呢。”  
彼得大帝，勃列日涅夫在伊万提起他时微微有些恍惚。  
十七世纪，他曾为俄罗斯设计了三条夺取欧洲的路线，如今仍然烙在每一个俄国人的骨血之中，一条是从黑海经过土耳其的博斯普鲁斯海峡到地中海，第二条是从南高加索经过伊朗到波斯湾，第三则是从中亚经阿富汗到阿拉伯海。  
由于形势所限，阿富汗将会是苏联未来进入欧洲最可行的一条路，按照祖国的个性，他绝不会就此罢手的。  
“阿明背叛了革命。”伊万看着勃列日涅夫还不说话，他也不着急，而是微微加重了语气，冷然道：“他背叛了我。”  
他绝不可能在此停步。伊万的手指不疾不徐地敲击着桌面，血管里涌动着钢铁和石油的他有着足以碾压任何人的气魄。  
挡他的路的人，坦克开路，碾死！  
没有什么是武力无法解决的，他自大到膨胀，那又有什么关系呢，他可是苏维埃啊。  
勃列日涅夫点了点头，终于长出一口气，落笔。

美国 中央情报局

“阿富汗有了消息。”中情局的例行会议上，阿富汗成为了炙手可热的议题。  
“先生们，这是个好现象。”坐在CIA主位上的是他们的年轻上司，他是个金发碧眼的年轻人，一副标准的美国大男孩的模样，但是在座的没有任何人会轻视他。他眨了眨明媚的蓝色眼眸，啃了一口汉堡，满不在乎地抹了抹嘴笑道：“阿明给我们抛媚眼，我们可以隐蔽地追求一下他，向他传达一下美国的善意，必要的时候可以提供一下援助。”  
“祖国，这会激起苏联的激烈反应吗？”  
“一切让苏联难受的事情，就是我们的头等大事，先生们。”阿尔弗雷德站起身踱步，摊开右手笑着说道：“挑拨，离间，利诱，中伤，无论什么手段都可以，让他恼怒，让他害怕吧，让苏联佬瞧瞧，什么是美国。”  
他背后的墙上正是一张电子的世界地图，美国的版图上燃着明光，而苏联一片黯淡。年轻的国家微微抬手，随意地在地图上划了一道线，终点正巧是阿富汗。  
“我有预感，我将会收获一个大好消息。”阿尔弗雷德轻快地笑了起来。

1979/12/27  
阿富汗 喀布尔

这是一场突然袭击，出乎所有人的预料之外。  
遮天蔽日的苏联飞机笼罩了首都喀布尔的天空，继而迅速迫降喀布尔国际机场和巴格兰空军基地，空运的五千多名官兵迅速占领阿富汗首脑机关，国防部，电台，整个首都霎时间陷入瘫痪状态。  
风暴-333——刺杀阿明的行动正式开始。  
克格勃的特工攻占塔日-别克宫的速度极快，在喀布尔完全被控制，政府军一败涂地的情况下，他们的目标人物注定是瓮中之鳖。  
阿明颓然坐在地上，身边躺了一地的保镖，他们的鲜血染红了宫殿地面铺着的绒毯，克格勃特工从公文包取出一份早就草拟好的阿富汗请求苏联出兵的邀请函，逼迫他签字。他嘴唇蠕动了一下，咬碎了牙也不愿意拿起笔。  
“我不签，你们这是侵略！”他心里还有些许希望，也许在他走投无路的时候，手下心腹能够带人来翻盘呢。  
远处人走来的声音传来，军靴敲击地面的声音不紧不慢，但是带着逼人的威压。黑暗空旷的走廊深处，模模糊糊地透出一个人的影子，他从黑暗走向光明的一面，连气息都染着风雪。  
阿明恐惧地瞪大了眼睛，直直地看着走廊深处，那个人近了。  
克格勃特工笑了一声：“那一位大人来了，你可以尽情地与他去谈，总统先生。”  
漆黑之中隐约透出一个轮廓，灯光微芒，整个室内寂静地连呼吸声都听得见，这样的僵持将要等这个人到来时，彻底打破。  
更近了，阿明已经能够看到对方的军服大衣飘扬的弧度，坚硬的长筒军靴包裹着苏联人的小腿，军服修长又笔挺，完全勾勒出强健的身体轮廓。接着他抬起脸，噩梦一样的幽紫色眼眸仿佛也泛着光芒。  
“听说您拒绝签字？总统先生？”苏维埃柔和又礼貌地询问了一声，但是周围拔枪相对的场面却没有体现出这一位丝毫的善意，只有彻骨的寒冷。  
阿明不语，只是将文件狠狠地撕成碎片，他必须保留最后的尊严。  
“勇气可嘉。”伊万·布拉金斯基只是点了点头，然后像是失去了耐心一样地从皮质枪套中掏出手枪，指向了喘着粗气的阿明，轻柔地微笑道：“但是我不喜欢不听话的棋子。”  
砰——枪声响了。  
刚才还脾气倔强的总统，转眼间只是一具尸体。  
全盛的红色帝国气场全开的时候，是何等的可怖？  
见证了那一幕的克格勃特工也噤若寒蝉，幽紫色宛如恶魔一样的眸光冷冷地扫视他们时，窒息一样的威压压制着他们，仿佛极权和恐怖堆积出来的魔鬼，又是天生应该掌握权柄的沙皇，他轻描淡写地放下枪，眨眼间已经夺去了一条性命，而接下来，他带来的战争会夺去更多的，更多的生命。  
如果问在场的特工，他们看到了什么，他们只会说。  
他们看到了战争。

1980/1  
巴基斯坦 伊斯兰堡

能够让美国化身亲自出动的，基本上只有与苏联相关的问题，这基本上是国际外交的基本常识了。所以这一次，巴基斯坦的国家化身还没为苏联入侵阿富汗紧张几天，美国的电话就打到家里了，他将要迎接一位不速之客。  
不，也许是两位。  
巴基斯坦头疼地看着坐在面前的两尊大佛，中国化身从容自若地在他面前饮茶，一副八风不动的稳重模样，而美国的眼镜已经遮不住他眼里越发浓盛的光芒，分明是抓到了老对手把柄之后的得意洋洋。  
他是在越南吃过闷亏的，元气大伤，直到如今才有些许缓和，而苏联的修复能力绝没有他强，能够把伊万坑在阿富汗，这是个多么绝妙的主意啊。  
“阿富汗没有那么好打。”巴基斯坦落座，平静地啜饮了一口茶水，目光不经意间和王耀的黑色眼眸接触。  
“只要能够让苏联受挫……”阿尔弗雷德敲了敲桌面，露出愉悦的微笑：“那么我就会是你的提款机，让他狠狠地跌个跟头吧，伙计。”  
“有生意自然要一起做。”王耀放下茶杯，慢条斯理地说道：“美国不会阻拦我做点军火买卖吧？”  
“那是当然。”阿尔弗雷德揉了揉自己的金发，笑容灿烂：“有钱一起赚。”  
“你这是不修理伊万同志不罢休了？”王耀轻轻地叹了口气，他难得为伊万默哀一番，他居然喜欢上这么麻烦的对象。出于同情，他说了句公道话：“可怜他那么在乎你了，现在老情人却在盘算着怎么折磨他呢。”  
“国家的事当然没有留手地说法。”阿尔弗雷德轻蔑地冷哼一声，似乎对王耀的话不以为然：“私下里，该怎么过怎么过，这不都是我们这种存在默认的相处模式了吗？”  
“现在的年轻人……”王耀摇了摇头，说道：“你可要小心，别玩到最后自己后悔。”  
“那家伙强悍的像头熊一样，要是这点折腾就死掉，那Hero是白和他争这些年了。”阿尔弗雷德随意地摆了摆手，吊儿郎当地翘起腿，湛蓝色的眼眸里满是跃跃欲试的战意。“等着瞧吧，这种低烈度的代理人战争，我可是得利的那一方。”  
巴基斯坦沉默不语，他会付出人力，说白了也是大国手中任其摆布的一枚棋子。可是他在抬头的时候接触到中国安抚的目光，不知不觉又像是被感染了似的，没有那么悲哀了。和印度的战争之中，唯有中国不计代价地帮助他，这一份情他绝对是记在心里的。  
阿尔弗雷德随意地整理了一下他的领带，露出意味深长的笑容，他衣冠楚楚地来了伊斯兰堡，他当然不是仅仅为了来和巴基斯坦搞好关系的。  
能够用的棋子还有很多，比如伊斯兰教，比如中东，就要看伊万什么时候撑不住服软撤军了。  
他听到自己热血沸腾的声音，以情人的血染红自己冠冕的感觉，禁忌又刺激，他迫不及待地把当年在越南时伊万对他所做的加倍还回去，再抓紧时机多在他的身上留两道伤痕，让伊万每次午夜辗转反侧时，都能想起他给予的疼痛。  
他可以派专家，可以输血，尽情地输，大笔大笔的钱投下去，不信不能把苏维埃在这个泥潭里生生耗残。  
他这是来刮骨掏髓来了，目的赤裸裸，野心坦荡荡，却没有人能阻止他。  
王耀看着超级大国锋芒毕露的模样，依旧是一身圆融，无波无澜。  
他微笑，说道：“世事无常，愿你们能落子无悔。”  
“什么意思？”  
“中国古话而已，不用在意。”

英国 伦敦  
白金汉宫

伦敦的大本钟刚刚敲响，用过了午餐之后，正拿着今天的报纸翻看的英国微微皱了皱眉，阿富汗战争依旧，国际谴责仿佛是个笑话，苏联几乎就没怎么听过。他想了想决定打个电话，问一问他那个不靠谱的弟弟下一步打算怎么办。  
“给我转接阿尔弗雷德。”  
“尊敬的英国先生，祖国他不在华盛顿。”  
“哦？他又跑去了哪里？让我猜猜，难道是在阿富汗？”  
“……”  
根本不用问了，结果非常明显。  
亚瑟·柯克兰冷笑着挂掉电话，怒意让他拨通了法兰西的私人电话，商讨着如何再日常狠狠地黑一波正处于战争中的苏联。  
“小亚瑟，你就这么气伊万那家伙？”弗朗西斯的声音从电话那头传来，那温柔声线即使是透过电话也显得磁性好听。“看来他还真是失败透顶啊。”  
“少废话。”亚瑟冷冷地笑着说道：“我可不是最盼着他死的那一个，最该如此的是……”他没有说下去，只不过话语里的留白，两个人都懂。  
“我知道了，明天的法联社会如你所愿。”弗朗西斯淡淡地笑道：“只不过啊，小亚瑟，哥哥忽然觉得伊万那家伙，倒也是挺可怜的。”  
表面风光万丈，实际如履薄冰，与世为敌。  
“你是不是忘了一件事？”亚瑟·柯克兰沉下声音，目光如慑，一字一顿地道：“国家之间没有永远的友谊，只有，永远的利益。”  
——————

自1979年入侵阿富汗到如今已经两年。几个民间抵抗组织联合成立了阿富汗圣战者伊斯兰联盟，开始接受军事援助。最新消息，美国已经运送了大批物资武装所谓的圣战者，并且派出军事顾问教导这些乌合之众。  
美国的特工本身就在渗透阿富汗，苏联入侵的机会可谓千载难逢，他们以极快的速度与抵抗组织谈好了援助条款，大力扶持他们打响对苏的战役。  
苏维埃本人统领的是驻扎在潘杰希尔谷地附近的苏军，采取全面封锁、饱和轰炸、分进合击、机降突袭等战术对这里的游击队进行清剿，刚刚取得一定成效。但是对方仿佛清剿不尽似的，苏军陷入了苦战。  
阿富汗炎热的夏季宛如魔鬼的狂怒，令生长于严寒之中的苏军忍受着难以想象的酷热。山地作战经验的匮乏，物资的短缺，精神的空虚都在折磨着这支军队，酒精和大麻在这支军队之中悄然盛行。  
烈阳似乎也无法给东欧人苍白如雪的皮肤上留下痕迹，他依旧如冰如雪，冷酷的宛如西伯利亚的寒风。而此刻他却像是隐忍着巨大的愤怒，十指交叠，目光犀利地望着被带到他面前的几个士兵。  
他们的表情都带着相同的张皇，面面相觑却又无话可说。  
“在军队里用这些东西，你们还有什么要为自己辩解的吗？”伊万冷冷地从桌上拿起一根注射器，针头反射的苍冷光芒刺痛了所有人的眼。“我禁止过在军队内使用大麻，诸位没有把我的禁令当回事，既然如此，那就去克格勃呆着吧。”  
“长官，我们只是太害怕了。”士兵闭了闭眼，鼓起勇气说道：“没人知道第二天我们是不是还活着，或者像那些被送回国的伙计们一样，断掉胳膊或者腿……”  
“大麻会抽走你们的勇气，毁掉你们强壮的身体，破坏你们的精神，士兵。”苏维埃似乎因为士兵的大胆而更加愠怒，他的声音冷的像是极寒冻土。  
“长官，也许您说得对。”士兵回答道：“但是，我们得说服自己，或者麻痹自己。我们根本不知道我们在为什么流血牺牲，为什么当刽子手，克格勃的高官们说前面有美国人，可是哪里有美国人呢？我们只看到了被我们侵占家园的人民，正在抵抗我们的侵略。”  
“您能够告诉我们吗，祖国，我们在为什么而战？”  
“听着，我们是受邀协助阿富汗平息暴乱的，苏维埃站在人民的这边。”伊万面对着他的士兵的质问，毫无表情地说道：“正义属于我们。”  
“您错了，这不是正义！”  
“你是在质疑我的话吗？士兵。”  
士兵噎了一下，在恶魔一样的幽紫色眼瞳的注视下，他不敢开口了。  
“我想我没有必要再听这个散布谣言的士兵毫无意义的言论了，阿廖申卡将军，我想您应该知道怎么处理。”  
苏维埃的骨子里流着独裁的血，即使平时带着虚假的温和微笑，一旦遇到反对者，他的手段将会十分酷烈。伊万没有再听士兵的辩解，在违反军纪的事实之前，任何话语都是无用的。他只是挥了挥手示意让他一个人待一会儿，但是士兵的话语还是在伊万的心里留下了一点痕迹，他握着钢笔的手微微收紧，骨节泛白，仿佛在承受什么。  
又来了，质疑的声音。  
在军帐里只剩下他一个人时，他的手颤抖了一下，钢笔掉落在地上发出沉闷的响声。  
他摸到伏特加的酒瓶，用他不稳定的手打开了瓶盖，一饮而尽。高烈度的酒精令他的喉头火烧火燎，这似乎才令他紧绷的神经微微放松了一些。  
“再等等，还需要一点时间。”伊万的眉头微微皱起，仿佛在忍受着什么巨大的疼痛。“现在撤出就是输了，苏维埃不会认输。”  
所以，国际社会的攻讦，党内的质疑，苏联社会的舆论，战争带来的经济和社会阵痛，这一切他都要承受下来。  
为了摘取欧洲的硕果，这一切都值得。  
————

美国想要武装圣战者组成的伊斯兰联盟，这是公开的秘密。  
直升机降落在阿富汗边境的开伯尔山口，美国国家安全顾问跟随着金发的年轻国家踏上了这一片土地。在这里等待他们的，是他们的援助对象。  
金发蓝眼的青年手揣在军服大衣的口袋之中，他先是不动声色地打量着这些脸上写着警惕和期盼的人们，然后清了清嗓子说道：“我们是来帮助你们的。”  
“并非出于其他的政治目的，我们以人道主义者的身份，来到这里，帮助你们战胜苏联。要知道，在这个世界上，唯有美国人可以对抗苏联。”  
“我知道你们对真主的深深信仰，我也相信，你们的抗争终将成功，这片土地是你们的，你们终有一天会回到那里，你们会胜利地回到家园，回到清真寺。”  
他顿了顿，环顾四周。凝望着他的阿富汗人眼里闪动着狂热的光芒，那是属于宗教的，一切世俗权力达不到的信仰。  
于是他微微笑了，更加大声的，以新学的阿富汗语说出了最后的一句话。  
“因为你们的事业是正义的。真主与你们同在”  
————

苏联的战斗机略过阿富汗蔚蓝的天空，燃烧弹被接连不断地投放下来，把城市夷为废墟，把山林夷为平地。无止境的破坏主宰了本该平静的国家，战争掠夺了所有文明，国家进入了蛮荒时代。  
苏联的坦克平稳地行驶过城市唯一完好的道路，苏维埃的旗帜高高飘扬在前方，农戈的炙热的阳光烘烤着大地，全副武装的苏军沉默地面对着路边阿富汗人民防备的目光。  
苏占区的阿富汗人民被迫拿着红旗，举着花环，做出一切欢迎侵略者的模样。但是他们眼底的戒备和不安骗不了人。苏联记者争先恐后地扑到前方，举起他们的摄像机，企图把士兵们美化为英雄。  
他们会被登上报纸，被巧妙地描绘成为了共产主义事业，为了祖国奋斗的勇士。但是实际上又是什么呢，他们被送到阿富汗，除了成为了杀戮机器之外，什么也没有得到，即使回归苏联社会，他们依旧要面临人们异样的眼神。  
身着苏联军装的俄罗斯人坐在坦克上，把手臂搭在曲起的腿上，高高在上地俯视着周遭人们的表情。他的表情冷淡无情，仿佛杀戮与憎恨都与他无关。  
忽的，一个戴着布巾的男人从人群之中闯了出来，他几乎是自杀式地扑向了银发的苏维埃所在地，他扯开衣服时，所有人几乎都看见了他身上的炸弹。

阿富汗圣战者的伊斯兰联盟基地迎来了一群本不该出现在这里的美国人，通过巴基斯坦的运输渠道，源源不断的武器被补充到这里。  
“美国的军事顾问会教导你们如何战斗。”金发的美国将领意气风发地向着面前只堪称乌合之众的士兵们介绍着他带来的军事援助。“我们将会告诉你们怎么使用这些——高科技武器，比如毒刺防空导弹，这能够有效地钳制苏联人的空军……”

“我们真的能够打赢苏联人？”一个拿着步枪的阿富汗人有些不安地提问，他经历过和苏联人的战役，对方的武器和战力强悍的使人绝望。  
“你们会胜利的。”阿尔弗雷德若无其事地微笑了起来，他的鼓励盲目甚至毫无道理，但是却能够在这时增强这些无家可归者的信心。  
“苏联人在孤军奋战，而站在你们这一边的，不但有你们的真主，还有整个世界啊。”

“袭击！拦住他——”苏军上尉精神紧张地大喊了起来，面对突然袭击，军队一阵骚乱。  
男人毫不犹豫地启动了身上绑着的炸弹，而他现在离他的目标已经仅仅两米的距离，即使被乱枪打死也无法改变炸弹引爆的结局。  
自杀式袭击根本不会管会卷进多少无辜的民众，只要能够把该死的苏军将领炸死，他们 就达成目的。  
即使是身为国家，被袭击估计也要躺在床上休养好一阵子。如果在这时被调回国内，一切都不在他的掌控之内了。这一切来得太快，饶是伊万再怎么动作迅速，也无法在几秒钟之内逃离危险的地方。  
“祖国——趴下——！”在所有人都没有反应过来的时候，伊万身边负责保护他的士兵们却动了。他们本能似的把身边的祖国扑到在地上，用身体为他搭建出了一个血肉堡垒。  
“苏维埃万岁！”  
不知道是谁喊了一句祖国的名字，士兵们相视一笑，在爆炸的光芒乍起之时，血肉横飞。  
烟尘四起，周遭顿时陷入了恐惧的呼喊之中，被牵连的民众立毙当场，这里似乎成为了死亡的海洋。  
伊万被士兵们护在最底下，用臂膀为他圈出一个安全地带的是他的书记官阿基姆，爆炸时被炸掉了一双腿，痛的几乎晕厥，血流了他满身。用身躯抵挡的是他的侦察连队长阿廖沙，背部似乎被炸出了一个大洞，在烟尘之中悄无声息的失去了自己的生命。护住他的头颅的是身边崇拜他的士兵瓦连科金，曾经因为得到他的一句夸奖而兴奋不已，如今却毫无声息，唯有手还维持着紧紧护卫他的动作。  
伊万淡紫色的眼眸霎时间缩紧，他白皙的皮肤上如今染满了鲜血，嘴唇微微颤抖，喉头干涩地说不出话来。压在他身上的残损肢体，是用一腔赤诚之心保护他的子民，他们的本能就是保护祖国，可他却把他们当做野心的牺牲品。于是他从喉底发出了一声悲伤的叹息，被淹没在嘈杂的枪声和人民的哭音之中。

“获得胜利的手段有很多，只看会不会用，只要站在正义的制高点，任何手段都能够被历史美化，因为历史正是由胜利者书写的。”  
“暗杀，恐袭，间谍，舆论抹黑，只要能够达到目的，我们又何必吝于形式呢。诚然，苏联的军队似乎很强，但是其中并不是铁板一块，苏联的身躯仿佛非常伟岸，但是也不是无缝可入。”  
“我不同意你的看法，美国。”王耀淡淡地瞥了他一眼，说道：“即使你再怎样粉饰，抱有这样的心态，你也永远成为不了英雄。”  
“谁会反对我呢，谁又敢反对我呢？”阿尔弗雷德的笑意带着些鲜血的腥气，刻意的装出的阳光快乐仿佛也成为了最虚伪的假面。“这是个利益至上的世界，你不是也有求于我吗，所以你也站在这里，王耀。”  
“你为了胜利，已经迷失了自我。”  
“只要能用他的鲜血装点我的桂冠。”湛蓝色的眼眸中闪动着残忍的光芒，他愉悦地微笑着，仿佛怀抱着鲜花的纯真孩童。“等到我得到了那个位置，他也得服从我的命令，只要想到骄傲的苏维埃会低下他的头颅，那该是多么的令人快乐啊。”  
“你真是个有趣的家伙，琼斯。”王耀似乎听出了他话语里的矛盾，盛气凌人的毛头小子并不能撼动活了五千年的他，于是他指出：“你到底是想杀掉伊万成就你的辉煌，还是想要让他低头？你真正想要的到底是什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德无法回答。

“报告长官，暴动已经被镇压，反对派已经被清除。”  
“阿基姆，阿廖沙，瓦连科金三人的尸骨，运回国内安葬吧，为他们追授苏联英雄的勋章。”  
“是的，还有……现场的残留物的检验结果出来了，他用的炸弹确实是美国制式。”  
“……我知道了。”  
苏维埃身在王座之上，座位之下却是尸骨连天。他背负着野心上路，浑然不管脚下累累白骨。他向着迷雾一样的黑暗深处走去，走向自己的坟场。  
为骄矜自负，为冷酷无情，他将要付出生命代价。  
隔月，苏军大清剿开始，阿富汗陷入连天战火。  
联合国控诉，苏联在阿富汗的作为是反人道、是非正义的，苏联政府不予理会。  
1982年6月，日内瓦间接会谈并没有达成共识，即使面对联合国的压力，苏联依旧一意孤行。  
阿富汗，将要成为埋葬红色帝国的坟场。

第三十八章 隐痛

三月的莫斯科街头还带着微微寒意，白桦枝头的雪初融，不甚温暖的夕阳余晖从天边的云层中漏下，穿过树枝的罅隙投下一层阴影。  
一辆伏尔加轿车平稳地停在了路边，吸引了人们的注意力，他们停下脚步，看着车门被一名黑衣保镖打开，接着从车上走下来的是身着苏联军装的银发青年。他的脊背挺直宛如白桦，处处透着属于军人铁血和冰冷的气息。似乎感受到了人们的视线，他微微偏了偏头，淡紫色的眼眸在接触到人民的时候，终于有了些许温度。  
这种温和一闪即逝，接着他在人们的窃窃私语中收回了目光，整理了一下自己的围巾就走进了面前的酒馆。  
酒馆里三三两两坐着正在拼酒的男子，唯有吧台的边上，脊背挺直的白俄罗斯少女面前摆着四五杯鸡尾酒，看她的样子是在这里泡了一下午了，她的身边聚集着三五个搭讪的男子，却无人敢大胆地表白爱意。  
少女不为所动，她宛如山巅之雪，冰冷且高高在上，似乎任何事情都无法让她动容。至于企图对她动手动脚的，趴在地上半死不活的男人足以让人望而却步。  
“娜塔莎，不要闹了。”伊万微微皱了皱眉，他向来对她的小妹没什么辙，但是她也一向听话，只要他希望，她就会忠诚无比地待在他的身后支持他。  
但是这一次，翘掉华约成员的会议，扔下离家出走的宣言，让白俄的代表在莫斯科跑断腿寻找她这件事情，可不是她的风格。最后还是他推迟了会议，出动克格勃才得到了她跑到酒馆酗酒的消息。  
“哥哥，你来陪我的吗？”白俄罗斯少女微微侧了侧头，看向在她面前摘下军帽，随意地放在吧台的伊万。诚然，苏维埃在所有人的面前都是高大而坚不可摧的形象，唯有在他的姐妹面前，他的冰冷与残忍才会稍微褪去，变得有一点人情味。于是少女把自己面前的伏特加往他面前推了推，借着酒劲大着胆子扯住了他的袖子。  
“你失态了，娜塔莎。”他不为所动，话语依旧是高高在上的独裁。  
娜塔莎不做声，只是执拗又叛逆地望着他。  
伊万无奈，还是软下了口吻说道：“和我回家吧。”  
也许是家这个词触动了她，她的睫毛微微颤了颤，然后轻轻地抓住了他冰冷的手。  
“我不要去克里姆林宫。”她说道：“反正这次商讨又不会有结果，战争还要继续，我讨厌每次回到明斯克的时候，面对每一张期盼着和平的脸，无话可说的样子。”  
“阿富汗的问题，没有商议余地。”伊万知道因为阿富汗战争的事情，内部已经吵了好几年了，但是一向支持他的娜塔莉亚也有不满，这倒是他没有料到的。于是他的口吻也有了隐隐的不悦：“白俄罗斯拒绝出席会议，任性也要有个限度。娜塔莎，你这样做让我很不高兴。”  
“万尼亚哥哥，我……”  
“下不为例。”看着妹妹垂着头的模样，他最终还是没有强硬地斥责。  
也许是他们兄妹提及的东西太过令人惊异，伊万见到了酒保有些愕然的脸，却碍于他的一身军服不敢多言，但是目光不自觉地往他这里飘。  
“是苏军高官？”人们窃窃私语的声音已经传到了他们这里，怀疑的眼神不断地落在伊万和娜塔莉亚身上，甚至还有人站起身想要走近这里。  
伊万冷冽地瞥了他们一眼，然后强硬地执起小妹妹素白纤细的手，把她护到身侧，她轻微的挣扎了一下，还是放弃了和哥哥作对。  
“走吧，我们回去。”

冰雪初融的寒气依旧侵袭着莫斯科，暖橙色的余晖正在天边蔓延开来，深深浅浅宛如一幅色彩浓艳的油画。  
因为娜塔莉亚情绪不是很稳定，伊万就让司机先行离开，他带着娜塔莉亚在街边静静地逛一逛。他难得这样体贴，银灰色发的少女冰雪一样的容颜上展开了一点点的笑容。  
娜塔莉亚很少有这样牵着哥哥的手走在街边的机会，自从遥远的沙皇时代，伊万就变得高高在上，不可捉摸。他喜怒不定，反复无常，手段独裁且残忍，这是恶劣的生存环境给他上的最好的一课，却也是永恒的孤寂在他骨子里深深的烙印。可以说，寒冰一样的斯拉夫男人，唯一的温暖都给了他的姐妹。  
而这短短的几十年之中，又有一个人分走了他的爱。  
而且，他得到的更多，更加炽热，更加浓烈，他生在天堂却浑然不觉，他被上帝恩宠却又恣意挥霍残忍伤害，他享有世界的爱意却对真心不屑一顾，并且狠狠践踏。  
多么可恶的美国人。  
孤傲的白俄罗斯少女唯有在哥哥面前才会显得忠诚又乖巧，在面对伊万的敌人时，她会入暴风雪一般冷酷无情。只要想起美国，娜塔莉亚就细细地磨着牙，仿佛要把那虚无的对象生生咬下血肉来。  
“Наташа（娜塔莎）？”  
“没事，我们回家。”白俄罗斯少女更加用力地抓紧了伊万的手，感受他掌心因为常年握枪而微微粗糙的薄茧，冰凉却又修长的手指却能给人无尽的力量，那是令她感到安心的，属于兄长的温度。

属于兄妹之间的温馨却没有持续很久，直到莫斯科街头的反战游行开始。  
游行的人们拉着反对阿富汗战争的条幅，他们走上街头试图喊出自己的愿望。有人观望，有人忍不住投身其中，他们的脸上用油彩写着和平的字样，条幅上写着反战的话语。  
年老的母亲忍不住在人潮中痛哭失声，不断地呼唤着她离去的大儿子；因为战争而残疾的士兵坐在轮椅上，回忆起自己死去的战友，热泪涌出了眼眶；老人举着条幅执着地反抗着，呼唤着，他们殷切地盼望着儿子的归来。  
娜塔莉亚在自己的首府也见过这样的游行，但是她知道，他独裁又手腕铁血的兄长向来是不喜欢不稳定的因素的。于是她下意识地望了望他的方向，却发现伊万面无表情的侧脸。  
他紫英石一样的眼眸阴郁一片，东欧人深邃的轮廓被夕阳的光影勾勒出一层光边，但是他失落而孤独。娜塔莉亚甚至觉得，比起几年前，她的哥哥的脸色更加雪白，身形也显而易见地瘦削了下去。  
游行的人们向他们涌来，他们脸上带着同样的悲愤，不安和惶恐，他们呼唤着同样的和平和爱，他们知道这样的游行兴许很快就会被军队镇压，但是他们必须得这么做，这是唯一的方法。  
骄傲的白俄罗斯少女走上前一步，面对着汹涌的人流，她能做到的只有张开双手把哥哥护在身后。她的身形纤细，却为她的哥哥抵挡暴雨激流。  
但是她太势单力孤了，这注定是徒劳，很快伊万的身边就围拢了人。母亲问他什么时候她的儿子才能回来，老人控诉他的儿子从战场回来之后就精神失常，已经不能融入正常生活。  
“你们保持冷静！这些向政府反映，够了——离开我哥哥……”  
伊万没有丝毫离开的意图，他垂下眼眸，看着他的人民涌到他的身边，或许扯住他的衣角，或许抓住他的臂膀用力摇晃他，问他。  
“我们要问问党，问问国家，战争什么时候能够结束？和平什么时候能够到来。”  
“……我无法回答。”  
“政府在做什么？我们的国家又看得见我们的苦难吗！”  
“……他感受得到。”  
“骗子！骗子！如果能够感受到人民的痛苦，国家为什么不停战！”人们叫喊道。

娜塔莉亚也体会过这种感觉，当她走上白俄罗斯街头，她面对人民的不满和愤怒，也感受到了这样的无力。但是这一切发生在她骄傲的兄长身上就不同了，他探索这条从未有人成功过的道路，并且取得如今的成就是多么不容易的事情，他无数次彷徨在历史的十字路口，是理想支撑他到现在，纵然有迷失，他也不该被这样指控……  
“娜塔莎，让开吧。”伊万轻轻地拍了拍她的肩膀，往日高傲且倔强的少女眼眶里似乎有泪水将坠未坠，她可以毫无顾忌地打趴下壮汉，但是她却不能对老人，母亲和孩子下手，她只能用尽力量护住伊万。  
“哥哥！”  
“我应该被指责，这是我的罪。”他这样叹息道。

奋力挣扎进人群的女孩被混乱的人们绊倒在伊万的脚下，她惊恐地哭泣，也许下一秒她就会被人群踩中。但是她却觉得身体一轻，被一双大手抱在了怀里，接着抱起她的男人用围巾轻柔地拭去她的泪水。  
人群看着他的动作，沉默了一阵，他们似乎是被他们认为冷酷无情的苏军将领打动，嘘声小了一点。  
“请把哥哥还给我……”女孩扯了扯他的围巾，小声道：“他已经离开家里三年了，妈妈很想他，想的都要生病了。家里面包不够吃了，哥哥在的时候我还能吃饱，现在我就总是饿肚子啦。”  
“他会回来的，你的哥哥叫什么？我去帮你问问他的消息。”  
“他是侦察连的，瓦连科金·安德列耶维奇，您听说过他吗？”  
“……”  
伊万忽的沉默了，他确实无法把她的哥哥还回来了，因为瓦连科金的尸骨正在这一批送回来的牺牲者之中，他是为他而牺牲的。  
他喉头一阵干涩，只能无声地抚摸了一下女孩的头发，然后把她交给她哭泣的母亲，母亲几乎是惊慌的对他道歉，而他却摇了摇头表示不在意。  
“面包会有的，和平也会有的。”他说道。  
他意识到比起十月革命时，比起二战时期，他依旧脱离人民足够久了。  
长时间身处高位让他几乎听不到人民的呼唤，身为超级大国的自傲令他盲目又狂妄，他的野心如同滚雪球一样越来越大，贪婪主宰了他的灵魂，如今苏维埃成立时承诺的东西，他又做到了几样呢。  
他从未如此意识到，改革势在必行。

人群忽的一阵骚乱，警察已经讯速地上街准备镇压游行，持枪的警察朝天鸣枪示警，人群顿时四散开来。  
十几辆警车簇拥着伏尔加汽车开上街头，警察拿着警棍用身体隔开人群，为伊万排开一条道路。他们带着尊敬地护卫着伊万和娜塔莉亚，并且大声呵斥着人群。  
“这位是苏维埃政要，这一位是白俄罗斯的代表，你们的行为是极度不礼貌的！为首的是谁，带去警察局！”  
可以说是被解救出来的伊万和娜塔莉亚显得有些狼狈，白俄罗斯端坐在车里，眼神悄悄地瞟向他。伊万与她并排坐在后座，眼底有着沉痛，他无意识地用手指敲击着他的膝盖，这是他惯常的思考动作。  
“我做出了开战的决定，并且夺去了她的哥哥，他们的儿子、丈夫、兄弟，是不是非常可恶？”伊万忽然问道。  
“不，哥哥是最好的。”  
“也许现状需要改变，你会支持我吗？娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅……白俄罗斯。”  
“我会站在你这一边。”她清冷的脸上浮现出微笑，有种清丽的美，她说道：“做你想做的，我不会让人伤害我的哥哥。还记得你在十月革命之后教我唱过的歌吗？在列宁同志的身边，你拉着我的手，一句一句地教我歌词，现在我唱给你听……”

“……这是最后的斗争，团结起来到明天，英特纳雄奈尔，就一定要实现。”

第三十九章 未亡人

冬季的融雪缓缓渗入黝黑的土壤，春意滋润着这一片肥沃的土地，在和煦的暖风熏醉了乡间时，播种的季节悄然而至。这里是内华达的农场，成片成片亟待播种的土地沉睡在青山秀水之中。  
农场主之子文森特走在田埂中巡视着刚刚翻过的土地，雇农刚刚驾驶机器犁过这里的地，暖风中翻涌着泥土的潮湿清香。他松了松自己的衣领，向着烈日的方向眯着眼望去，忽的有一丝光芒刺痛了他的眼。他凝神一看，漫长的田埂尽头有一辆向他的方向驶来的轿车，车身反射着炫目的阳光。  
这个方向只有他们家农场，而他们家已经很久没有外人来拜访过了。  
他记得小时候农场里总是会有些奇怪的客人，但是等他长大了些，父亲所谓的老友也都渐渐地不来了。  
父亲的身体一日不如一日，即使他从很好的大学毕业，也许会有个光辉的未来，但他依旧选择回到乡下，也是想陪父亲走过最后一段日子。  
他有些摸不着头脑，但还是奔向家的方向。父亲的身体接待客人有些勉强，他应该回去帮忙才是。

当他赶回家的时候，雪佛兰轿车已经在他们家的大门外停下，对方真的是来拜访的。车上下来了一位金发的青年，他脸上带着些许欣喜的笑意，棕色的皮夹克在风中翻飞，迈着轻快的步伐来到了门前，啪地一下按响了电铃。紧接着，似乎注意到他的存在，对方转了转脸，对他扬眉，用宽和的口吻问他：“你是强尼的儿子？我叫阿尔弗雷德，是你父亲的朋友。”  
“是的，先生，我叫文森特。”文森特有点局促地回答着。  
他不是没有见过世面，只不过对方昂贵的轿车和簇拥着他的黑衣保镖让他心中充满疑问。更何况，近年父亲脾气越发古怪，都不怎么出家门，上哪里认识这样年轻的客人呢。  
对方闻言露出了标准的美国式笑容，拍了拍他的肩膀，活力满满地勾住他的肩膀，带着他向前走去，咧嘴笑道：“强尼这家伙最近怎么样？还抽烟酗酒吗？枪法还准不准？你妈妈是什么样的人？居然治得住那小子……”  
“母亲是五年前过世的，父亲近些年查出了癌症……他戒烟酒了。”文森特本能地回答着问话，面前的人有种亲和感，让人不知不觉地信任他。在说到这里的时候，他的口气有些低哑窒涩：“……医生说，就这两年了。”  
“这样啊。”阿尔弗雷德脸上的欢欣一点点地褪去，面对生老病死，他忽地静了下来，露出些许感伤的神色，苦笑着道：“那我来的还算及时。”  
“父亲近年几乎都不见客，我也不知道他是否愿意见您，请等一下。”带着客人踏入会客厅后，文森特拿起家中唯一的女仆递过来的毛巾，擦了擦手上的灰尘。年老的女仆正在煮咖啡，会客厅之中散发着咖啡豆浓稠的香气。  
“他会见的，你只要对他说我来了，他就一定会出来见我。”阿尔弗雷德的语气笃定。  
文森特不以为然地耸了耸肩，走向书房。  
在等待的过程中，阿尔弗雷德像个顽皮的年轻人，观看着摆在客厅的展览柜，透过玻璃，他看到了象征荣誉的勋章和古旧的手枪皮套，柜子里面没有多少灰尘，看样子是时常打理。  
在他看到最显眼的地方摆着的打火机时，他像是预料到一样微微笑了笑。上面A·F·J三个字母清晰可辨，那是当年古巴导弹危机后，他送给强尼的临别礼物，他忠诚的朋友果然保存的很好。

不多时，外头就传来匆匆下楼的脚步声。阿尔弗雷德循声望去，看到了他阔别已久的老朋友。  
当年的CIA首席已经不复年轻，他矫健的身体被岁月和时光腐蚀，但是在看到他的适合，苍老又枯朽的面容上顿时绽放出不一样的光辉，完全不像一名行将就木的老人。他的嘴唇微微地颤抖着，盘旋在舌尖的名字熟稔无比，但他却无法出声。  
“嗨，强尼，好久不见了。”阿尔弗雷德怀念地从他已经有了细密皱纹的脸上，依稀地寻到了当年的痕迹。那个与他喝酒谈笑，出生入死的CIA首席，如今却疾病缠身，浑然没有当年风流的气度了。  
他看多了时光流逝，却依旧会为此悲叹。他在华盛顿的病床边握住他的手送他安然长眠，他也曾扶过亚伯拉罕·林肯的棺木，他为溘然长逝的罗斯福穿过丧服，这些被后世称道的老友将大半生命奉献给了他，而他却只能一遍一遍地，送他们走远。  
他永远是被抛弃在时光长河里的那一个，看着别人的生命。他依稀想起三十多年前第一次见到强尼的时候，他作为首席特工笔挺地站在他面前，脸色满满的骄傲神色。在他背后为他东奔西走十几年，这些，阿尔弗雷德都记在心里。  
“祖国，您还是和原来一样。”强尼佝偻着背缓缓地走到他的面前，端详着他永远的长官年轻英挺的面容。他叹息道：“而我已经老啦，能够再见到您，我很高兴。”  
他拒绝了接下来的治疗，一心在乡下熬日子，就是在等待生命的终点。  
“之后还有很多特工陪着我，他们忠诚又听话，却再也找不到陪我喝酒的老伙计啦。”阿尔弗雷德的视线落在那玻璃柜子之上，金色的打火机依旧烨烨生辉。“你离开CIA之后有像你所说的那样，找到一份自己期待的幸福生活吗？”  
强尼笑了笑，拉过身边年轻高大的儿子，揉了揉他的头：“我妻子是个好女人，而这小家伙，一点我当年的气势都没有，连追女孩都不会。”  
文森特一脸茫然地看了看自家父亲，又看着年轻的过分的金发男人，他一直以为父亲只是个退役的老兵，可是却有人告诉他，父亲……曾经是CIA？

强尼支开神情恍惚的文森特，缓缓地走到沙发面前坐下。他的身体已经不容许他长时间站立了。  
“您过得还好吗？”他犹豫了半晌，目光缓缓落在了摆在茶几上的报纸上，里根总统宣布星球大战计划的巨幅照片占据了整个版面，这明显是和苏联叫板。他离开华盛顿也有二十多年，没想到，祖国和那个人依旧这样僵持着，看不见未来。于是他的小心翼翼地问道：“您还在意着……苏维埃？”  
“哦，我的老伙计，你简直是像操心儿子恋爱一样。”阿尔弗雷德到没有觉得冒犯，只是颇为苦恼地挠着头说道：“那家伙依旧讨人厌，从国家的角度，我恨不得他立即就下地狱。但是偶尔我们还会见一面，算是维持着一段不是很稳定的关系吧，再进一步的话……大概就没有了，也不会有。”  
他的眼神有点冰凉，说不出是满足还是失落，从未找人倾吐的他，面对将死的老友，也能真诚地说出心里的感受。  
“有时候，我会觉得当个人类也不错，放下所有和某个人一起隐居乡下……”他端起咖啡浅浅地抿了一口，神色微微恍惚，但是他很快就回过神来打断了自己的话。“但是我是美利坚合众国，这不可能实现，我想要世界第一的位置，我就得击败他，没有别的方法。”  
“您没有想过别的方法？”  
“别的方法？你说的是放弃竞争共治世界吗。听起来倒是很美好，但是……Hero不信任他。”他笑了起来，口气里满满的嘲讽。“要是他乖顺的像一头绵羊，只满足于退守一隅，Hero才不会看上他呢。”  
他着迷的是那个强悍霸道却在不经意间透着残忍的温柔的苏维埃，但他又想看着这样的伊万不甘地追逐他，被他迎头痛击，却又将更加暴力的东西施加在他的身上。他爱死了这种你来我往的交锋，看不见硝烟的战争闲暇偷得的吻，这令他想要用尽手段地摧毁他，却又想贪恋那样混合着风雪气息的怀抱。  
多么任性又矛盾。  
他的情人正陷在战争之中，将会和他当年在越南一样痛苦，他也许可以为他制造一些小小的麻烦，为了保证他在这场冷战中的绝对优势，这正是个拉开距离的好时间。  
“得到了Hero的爱，他自然也得付出些什么让我快乐才行。”他理所当然地笑道：“星球大战计划只是个开始，他必须和我争，否则他的核就无法威慑我了。啊，有了竞争的刺激，Hero这次又能发明出什么有趣的东西呢？”  
他看上去是那样天真快乐，但是却是一剂致命的毒药。  
强尼叹息一声，他看着祖国双手上再也没有戴指环的痕迹，二十多年前他无比珍惜的东西，如今却被他束之高阁。他的外貌没有丝毫变化，但是强尼忽的明白他哪里变了。  
是什么让他的爱情变得如此扭曲，非要饮血才能平息胸口叫嚣的欲望。  
“罢了罢了，我是个老头子啦。”他像是放下了什么积压在胸口几十年的负担一般，释然地微笑了起来。他终于活到了再见到祖国的一天，却是再也撑不到他达成夙愿了。  
“您会赢的。”他由衷地祝福道：“希望您能够得到自己的幸福。”

第二日强尼的病情恶化。  
阿尔弗雷德立即调了最好的医生乘着直升机来到内华达，但是医疗不能挽救已然踏入死神怀抱的病人，于是他只能站在强尼的床边，看着旧日的下属眼眸中的光一点一点地黯淡下去，最终心电图变成一条直线。  
病入沉疴的前CIA特工逝世的时候脸上还带着淡淡的微笑，似乎是达成了毕生夙愿。遵循他的遗嘱，他唯一的儿子文森特继承了他的财产和农场，他没有其他的亲戚，葬礼出乎意料的简朴。  
但是他却又有了最荣耀的待遇，他的祖国一直在用仁慈又哀痛的眼神注视着他，直到死亡。  
年轻的美国再一次送别他的朋友，沉默地穿着一身黑色西服，在他的朋友棺木之中放下了一束蓝铃花。墓地依旧下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，阴云未曾散去。

阿尔弗雷德想到，也许他这一生，注定了不断为人送葬。  
而他，永远不会老去。

————————————

美国的星球大战计划在克里姆林宫引起了轩然大波，党内政要都在不断地争论着，这是美国的阳谋，但是苏联不得不跳进这个坑里。  
好吵。嘈杂使承受战争综合症的伊万心烦意乱。在他心力交瘁之时，美国再度挑起了一场军备竞赛，这令他感到史无前例的倦怠。他仍然是痴迷于和阿尔弗雷德的竞争，但是，国内的情况容不得他一意孤行，他已经累得要命了。  
做全世界的敌人实在是太过艰难，阿富汗战争仍在继续，西方的攻讦和制裁从未停止。伊万纵然经历过漫长的孤独，却依旧无法习惯被千夫所指的滋味。  
他漫无目的地在红场上乱逛，他仰头就可以看见高耸的尼古拉塔楼，顶上尖尖的一簇，显得庄重又严肃。瓦里西升天大教堂中钟声阵阵，他依稀记得那时伊凡雷帝十五世纪建造的，时光倏忽之中流过，沙皇时期的纸醉金迷宛如繁花绕眼，宝石、黄金与王冠，他似乎还是那个在克里姆林宫顶端看着革命火焰燎原的沙皇俄国。钟声渐渐停止，他才恍然意识到，自己已然是苏维埃了。  
他不再是残暴的沙俄，他已经是人民的苏维埃了。  
于是他在无名烈士墓前驻足，他不认识那位葬在这里的士兵，但是这并不妨碍他的怀想。墓的中心图案是一枚红星，长明火在中央永不停息地跳动，墓冠是一面铺开的锦旗，上面摆放着一顶钢盔。墓前的大理石似乎写着什么。

“Имя твоё неизвестно. Подвиг твой бессмертен.（你的名字无人知晓，你的功绩永世长存）”

上次莫斯科游行时遇到的母亲一手牵着她幼小的女儿，一手捧着白色的花朵。她在红场之上走的极慢，直到同样走到无名烈士墓前。她弯下腰垂目拜祭着，然后静静地把花朵放在了墓前。  
“那是你的愿望，为了共产主义伟大的事业献出自己的生命。”母亲的眼角有着细密的皱纹，她泣不成声，说道：“但是，大家都叫你们‘阿富汗人’，觉得你们是杀人放火的恶魔，玛莎的儿子虽然回来了，但是他患上了精神病，动不动就想开枪扫射，心理治疗也没有用处，只能被关在家里……”  
“战争还是没有停止，今年是第四年了，你深爱的姑娘等不了你，已经嫁了人。她再也不会提着裙子在你战胜归来的山坡上唱喀秋莎了。”  
“你永远地躺在了冻土之下，作为苏联英雄。”她摩挲着她手中的一枚勋章，那是儿子用生命换取的荣誉。“但我宁可你回来，我亲爱的瓦连科金。”  
女孩扯着母亲破旧的裙子，眨着一双天真的眼睛，懵懂地问道：“妈妈，你不是带我来看哥哥的吗？哥哥在哪里呢？”  
“他的灵魂啊，会长眠在他魂牵梦萦的红场里。”母亲说道。  
站在一旁身着便服的伊万脊背一僵，饶是冷硬如他，也无法面对这样的场景。他微微压下了军帽，遮住自己淡紫色的眼眸，原本平淡的表情也隐隐有了一丝波动。柔软的刀子一下一下地割着他的心脏，战争带来的创痛令他在野心和人民之中来回摇摆，而最终，他骑虎难下，战争难以叫停。

他疲惫的仿佛披着风雪，一路走来又踏着鲜血，而如今他坐在白骨的王座之上，冤魂不断地扯着他的脚踝，意图把他拉扯下去，就此沉沦。  
这条路还是太过孤独了，他实在是听够了人民的悲鸣。伊万想着，这不该是我的理想，这不该是我对列宁同志承诺过的苏维埃。  
他最初想要的，是一个属于工人，属于农民，为了人民幸福而奋斗的苏维埃，一个人人都能过上吃饱喝足的幸福生活的国家。

“我需要改革，不能再这样下去了。”他凝视着母女走远的背影，自言自语着说道。

第四十章 对不起

联合国的例行会议依旧在纽约举行。  
在总体局势趋于和平的现在，他们的例行会议无非是把那几个老议题拿出来反复鞭尸，一直到涉事国家不悦乃至厌烦的地步。阿尔弗雷德响亮地啜饮了一口冰可乐，意图驱赶夏日的炎炎暑意，空调冷气让室内压抑冰冷。  
人来的不齐，阿尔弗雷德的目光落在了日本的席位上，嘴角带上了一丝意料之中的微笑。去年的广场协议让日元升值，他痛宰冤大头，靠剪羊毛狠狠捞了一大笔，日本的经济宛如泡沫一般盲目膨胀，这足以让东洋人感觉到不适，当然也颇不想见到他这个罪魁祸首。  
不够，还是不够。阿尔弗雷德想，他需要资本，石油，得到的一切无法补上他越发扩大的空洞。  
似乎感觉到阿尔弗雷德的走神，英国人演讲之余也不满地用文件敲了敲桌子，发出清脆的声音。他的话锋一转，提及了美国：“……而美国在中东的一些行为，我们将要致以……”  
中国人捧着凉茶静静地聆听亚瑟的演讲，嘴角带着似笑非笑的神色。弗朗西斯和亚瑟眉来眼去不是一天两天了，阿尔弗雷德忽然觉得有些烦躁，以指腹按揉着太阳穴。  
大概是因为苏维埃还没有来。  
他对面空空荡荡的席位上摆好了为那个人准备的伏特加，铭牌上写好了国名。他想要刻意移开自己的目光，去关注亚瑟口中的议题，却又忍不住地瞟向那个人的位置。去年他没有见到伊万，心里疯长的思念让他忍耐不了难熬的分离。

“我迟到了。”门忽然打开，接着苏联人独有的不紧不慢的腔调响起。阿尔弗雷德下意识地望向声音的方向，却见到一袭军装，脸色苍白如雪的苏维埃。他抱着文件，丝毫没有自己打断了他人讲话的愧疚，径直走到会议桌前，扯开椅子落座。  
面对所有人沉默的质疑，伊万把手放在唇边，轻轻咳了一声，露出无所谓的微笑：“好了，你们继续吧，会议说到哪里了？”  
他的出现使会议室静了一阵，令人窒息的压抑笼罩着这里。  
属于欧洲的国家一致看着深绿色军装的伊万，斯拉夫人只要待在某地，就能硬生生地把气温拉低几度，温柔浅笑的时候令人毛骨悚然，发怒的时候更令人无法正面与之对抗。即使他现在孱弱的不像个超级大国，但是他本人依然有着孤高霸道的气度，令人心下折服。  
“伊万，你……”阿尔弗雷德看着他明显瘦削的身材，心里不知道是什么滋味，他关心的话语在舌尖盘旋了一下，最终还是保守地问道：“切尔诺贝利核事故有处理方案了吗？”  
“影响不到美国的，你是不是管得太宽了，难道你是太平洋的警察吗？阿尔弗雷德。”伊万蹙了蹙眉，面对阿尔弗雷德闪烁着令人心动的关怀的蓝眸，露出虚假的浅笑。“还是关心一下你自己的经济吧，英雄先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德隐含着关切的问候被不冷不热地堵回来，让他气的一噎，和苏联比起口头讥讽，他总是输他一筹。  
王耀的席位正好在伊万的旁边，他清晰地看到了曾经的盟友远不如他表现的那样平静，手指捏住文件的动作十分用力，甚至指尖都有些泛白。黑发的中国人望了望他的侧脸，顿时意识到他在咬牙隐忍着什么。

“虽然和美国关系不大，但是核辐射无疑对我们造成了影响，想来我们应该拥有发言权，尊敬的苏联。”英国冷冷地说道：“伦敦的污染检测报告已经出来了，我想我有必要对苏联提出质疑。”  
“德国污染也很严重。”路德维希看上去身体也不太舒服，他勉强压抑住咳嗽的冲动，皱着眉头说道：“辐射已经在我的国内引起了恐慌，我想苏联该对此事负责。”  
“还有哥哥哦，伊万，想点办法吧，那是你的国土。”弗朗西斯摊了摊手，无奈地说道：“如果缺钱的话哥哥可以贷款给你哦，先把污染治治吧，哥哥的玫瑰都枯萎了。”  
“就说核大国一旦出事整个世界都会受影响……”  
会议室如同炸了锅似的，到处都是窃窃私语，诸多国家怀疑的眼神在脊背挺直的苏维埃身上打转。

伊万的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线，像是在忍耐着什么一样，他的眼眸颜色也许是因为怒意而逐渐变得浅淡，逐一扫过对他狂轰滥炸的欧洲国家。被影响的北欧国家也接连点头，附和众人对苏联的指责。一时间，抨击苏联的言论几乎一边倒。  
“恕我直言，您在阿富汗的军费开支也是一笔天文数字吧，考虑一下撤军回去治理核污染吧，这个主意如何？”英国碧色的瞳孔中满满的都是敌意，他一向和伊万关系不好，所以施压起来也丝毫没有心理障碍。  
“这是我国内政，不关你事哦，英国。”即使内外交困，伊万依旧是那个孤高霸道的苏维埃，从气势上从不会输给其他人。他薄雪一样冷淡又轻柔的声音，听起来却肃骨寒凉：“至于切尔诺贝利的核事故……”  
银发下的紫色眼眸沉黯如夜，他因为怒意和焦躁而蹙起眉，颇为讥诮地冷笑着，对着质疑他的国家们说道：“既然是苏联的问题，所有事情我都会解决的，不劳诸位操心。”  
“我的姐妹都卧病在床，我当然会治理核污染。不过话说在前面，这并不是为你们，你们，还没有资格。”  
贯彻了苏维埃一贯的强硬，即使树敌也毫不在乎，伊万这个人硬碰硬惯了，向来学不会什么叫识时务者为俊杰。  
会议不欢而散。

阿尔弗雷德嘴上叼着汉堡，漫不经心地穿着自己的空军外套，目光在对面整理东西，准备起身离去的伊万身上打转。空调冷气开的很足，但伊万的额角却布满细密的冷汗，苍白的两颊没有一丝血色，他拿着文件的手背明显地因为用力而爆起青筋。  
这很不寻常。阿尔弗雷德想想都知道，他的姐妹都重病，他能好到哪里去？能够如同常人一样出席联大会议还舌战诸国，这家伙的克制力太可怕了。  
核辐射是日本广岛的四百倍啊，阿尔弗雷德下意识地想，不经意地打了个哆嗦，这肯定很疼吧。  
伊万是往专门为苏联准备的休息室方向去的，疼痛令他几乎神志都要不清，强忍着如往常一般开完会议已经是极限了，所幸联合国这里他走过无数遍，只要再撑住一会儿，他只要进了休息室的门就不会被别人看到。他绝不能给人苏联只是外强中干的形象，即使大家早就心知肚明，他的骄傲也不容许他有丝毫示弱。  
他几乎是踉跄着走入的休息室，浑身的肌肉都仿佛在燃烧一样，核辐射带来的痛楚无时无刻地在折磨着他强悍的身体，战争和饥饿的阵痛更是雪上加霜。  
“伊万！”要说有没有人比他更熟悉这里，那大概就是作为东道主的阿尔弗雷德了。那个年轻的金发国家披着他的皮夹克，匆匆地跟在他的身后，平日总是闪烁着挑衅的光芒的蓝眸中带着些微慌张。  
最了解他的，恐怕就是他的对手了，美国看上去粗心又神经大条，但是一涉及到苏联他就比谁都精明，是最先看穿他的身体情况的。  
“你看上去不太好，伊万。”当阿尔弗雷德真正看着死敌日益衰弱，他想笑却笑不出来，只觉得胸口像是被开了一个洞一样，空空荡荡的。  
他真的有些慌张了，以往伊万总是强势又霸道的，他可以尽情地做些小动作，因为他觉得那些根本无伤大雅，他也没指望这样真的会把他打垮。可是核事故像是揭开了他费力维持的伪装，让阿尔弗雷德可以清晰地看出伊万的虚弱。  
即使二战时期伊万的身体也不是很好，但是至少精神气都是足的，阿尔弗雷德在那时也没见过伊万如此苍白隐忍的模样。  
“滚。”伊万冷漠地吐出一个字，明明白白的逐客令。他的背部倚在苏联休息室雪白的墙壁上，这样才能支持他不倒下去，他周身的寒气宛如荆棘，只要接近他就会被刻薄又无情的言语伤的鲜血淋漓。  
阿尔弗雷德似乎听多了他的冷酷话语，他微微垂下眼睫，掩下眸底复杂的情绪。他反手带上苏联休息室的门，随手扯下自己披着的皮夹克，走向几乎不能动的伊万。  
“叫你滚，听不见吗？美国。”伊万吃力地张合着嘴唇，眯起眼吐出更加犀利冰冷的恶语：“我不需要你高高在上又难看的同情心。”  
“你大可以不用这样讲话，这里只有我们两个。”阿尔弗雷德口气也放软了，他真的服了伊万这死也不服软的性格了。但是想想，他虽然平日里识时务，但是一到和伊万相争的时候，活脱脱一股疯劲，就连英国也拉不住。  
他们都一样，死也不认输，谁又比谁好呢。

于是他眨了眨他湛蓝如海一样的眼眸，里面细碎的光点明媚的不可思议。他像是认命一样地叹了口气说道：“苏联在纽约出事，Hero得担责的，万尼亚你就稍微同情一下我，别让我被总统骂行么？”  
“狂妄的美国会怕这些吗？”伊万用手撑着墙壁硬生生直起身体，额角的冷汗打湿了他的银发，几缕发丝黏在他的额角，显得有些奇异的病态美。他琉璃一样的紫色眼眸微微垂下，掩去痛楚，再度抬起时眸底充满的都是嘲讽了  
“Hero暂时不想和你吵架，万尼亚，别那么固执。”他不悦地挑眉，说道。  
“你正意气风发呢，亲爱的美国，资本和高科技，石油和美元，你想要的东西源源不断地被你捞到手。”他恍若未闻，微微勾起菲薄的唇，嗤笑一声道：“但是你以为你剪羊毛的那一套能在我身上奏效，你就错了。苏联对资本种猪的态度，就是把它送到集体农庄的屠宰场。”  
“闭上你该死的嘴。”  
“从你的英国妈妈那里学来的手段好玩儿吗？日本和德国被你掠夺一空还要对你摇尾乞怜，这让超级大国先生很满足吧，何必找我这个你看不起的暴君寻求宠爱呢？”  
“够了，苏维埃！”  
“哦，不该这么说，您毕竟是高贵的美国，屈尊来苏维埃传播民主可是几辈子求不来的。”他明明用的是敬语，轻柔地说出极为难听刺耳的话语，把阿尔弗雷德这些年的小动作赤裸裸地揭示出来。“你在最高苏维埃埋了几个钉子，需要我数给你听吗？”  
“好，好啊！谁他妈的和你说这些？你就抱着你该死的骄傲长眠吧，西伯利亚蠢熊。我是发了神经才管你！滚回你的苏联自生自灭去！”  
被苏联人刻薄地骂了一通，句句都在揭穿他小心维持的遮羞布，这样的难堪实在太难以让人忍受。阿尔弗雷德被气得要浑身发抖，只想狠狠地摔门离去，任伊万病的昏天黑地也再也不管，自生自灭得了。  
可是就在他想要转身离开的时候，刚才还逞强站着的银发男人眼睛一闭，直挺挺地倒了下去。

伊万醒来的时候已经是深夜了。  
窗外华灯初上，昏暗的夜色透过窗棂，在房间内流转着。属于资本主义世界的灯火辉煌令他有些茫然。  
他手上冰凉一片，点滴源源不断地流进他的血管，减缓他的疼痛，他的国土还在承受灾难，对他来说药物治疗也只能够起一时缓解的作用。身上连着密密麻麻的线，随时监控着他的身体情况。美国最先进的医疗技术应当全都摆在这个病房里了，还真是看得起他。  
伊万费力地挪动了一下他几乎僵硬的脖颈，却看见趴在他床边睡着了的美国人。阿尔弗雷德眉眼间还有些许疲惫，也许是因为多日熬夜，他眼下已经有了明显的乌青。金发凌乱，呆毛微微翘起，眼镜把他的鼻梁压出了红印，明明平日里精明极了，睡着的模样到算是平静，甚至有些甜美。  
阿尔弗雷德像是感觉到了动静，他微微动了动，脑袋正好从胳膊上滑了下来，撞在伊万的腰侧。这让他迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛，朦胧的水蓝刚好对上一双复杂的紫眸。  
于是阿尔弗雷德下意识地露出了些许安心的微笑，但是又想起了伊万昏倒前激烈的吵架，他的笑脸一僵，不知所措地用手揉了揉刚才压出的红印子，无奈地道：“你醒了啊，伊万，你睡了三天了。”  
“……所以呢，这里是美国的哪里？你又怎么和我的下属解释的？”伊万口气倒是出奇的平静，仿佛选择性遗忘了他的恶语伤人。  
“我没通知白宫，对外说你已经回去了，只有你的下属知道你在我这里，苏维埃在美国病倒的消息现在还是封锁的。”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，用食指戳了戳伊万放在被子上冰凉的左手，那已经苍白瘦削的可以看见血管。他心里不是滋味，于是说道：“你先在美国待一阵吧，等你的身体能适应长时间的航空飞行，再……”  
“如果我说不呢，你想软禁我？”伊万弯起嘴角，冰冰凉地说道：“学着我以前我在古巴对你做的，逐一还回来？”  
“Hero才不像你那么变态。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，像是笑了：“医生给出了你的身体报告，数据触目惊心，Hero这么宽容大度的人，当然如实告诉了你的下属。现在不是Hero不放人，是你的下属都不同意你现在回国呢，你在苏联国内根本没有得到很好的治疗……”说到这里，阿尔弗雷德眉头一皱，一针见血地问道：“你的家人都在做什么？”  
“这该去问你的CIA。”伊万费力地挪动着自己的身体，想要坐起来，但是疼痛令他下意识地抽搐了一下，在撞上床头之前，阿尔弗雷德用手掌稳稳地扶住了他的腰部。金发的年轻国家紧紧抿着嘴唇，认真地为他调整好姿势，顺手在他背部垫了一个软垫。  
这样的体贴令伊万愣了一下，没有说话，只是睁着淡紫色的眼眸凝视着他。  
阿尔弗雷德坐在他的床边，忽地闷闷地张开双臂，小心翼翼地环住他的脖子，把自己凌乱的金色脑袋埋进他的颈窝，宛如拥抱一块千年不化的寒冰。伊万微微仰着头，下巴磨蹭到阿尔弗雷德柔软的金发的时候就微微怔住了，怀里的身体烫热的像岩浆，有着他渴求的温度。  
紧接着，金发的国家小心翼翼地亲吻了他脖颈处淡白色的伤疤。

时隔很久的亲昵令伊万本能地用不在输液的左手环住阿尔弗雷德的腰，把他搂进怀里，但是他随即意识到自己在做什么，他又一次轻易地被阿尔弗雷德破了防线。他的手微微颤抖了一下，想要将他推开。  
“万尼亚，别拒绝我，让我抱一会儿。”  
“……”被小英雄这样要求了，他还能怎么办呢。  
阿尔弗雷德的体温比起他温暖的多，因为冰冷和疼痛而冷的发抖的伊万在阿尔弗雷德的拥抱之下渐渐地平静下来，他几乎是在掠夺阿尔弗雷德的温度，金发国家的身体迅速地冷却下来，伊万甚至听到了阿尔弗雷德牙齿打颤的声音。  
“好了，阿尔弗，放开我。”伊万拍了拍他的脊背，口气可以称得上温和。他几乎是叹息着抚过阿尔弗雷德的头颈。“再抱下去你受不了的。”  
“万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德的话语模糊不清，他用一种惆怅的口气说道：“你瘦了。”他比了比伊万的胸口和腰部的尺寸，然后露出了复杂的表情。  
伊万的表情顿时凝固了，他的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条直线，被戳中了痛点的他几乎不知道该怎么面对他的宿敌。  
“对不起。”阿尔弗雷德忽然说道。  
“你说……什么？”伊万怔住了，他从未想过阿尔弗雷德会这样对他道歉。  
“你怎么理解都可以。”阿尔弗雷德回避伊万质询的眼神，掩饰地咳嗽了一声。“啊，你该换吊水了，你等等啊！”  
半倚在病床上的苏维埃看着美利坚笨手笨脚地拿着药瓶，踮起脚尖为他换药，唇边不禁漾起一抹苦笑。  
美国与他代表的意志无疑使一剂毒药。  
这也就意味着，他越靠近他……  
越临近消亡。

第四十一章 探望

汽车的轮胎在茫茫大雪上碾压出一道深深的痕迹，发动机的响声打破了清晨的阗静。雾气茫茫之中，大雪遮盖了人的影踪，萧索的莫斯科深埋于沉默里。白桦树的枝丫被雪压断，发出咔嚓的脆响，那仿佛是万物唯一的悲叹了。  
阿尔弗雷德抵达美国驻莫斯科大使馆的时候刚巧是凌晨，晨雾之中能见度极低，他像个迷路的小年轻，裹着棕色的羽绒服，睁着茫然的蓝眼睛看向周围。他低下头对自己的手哈气，意图驱散这如影随形的冷意。迎接他的美国大使为他披上一件厚厚的毛皮披风，然后带着他走进灯火通明的大使馆。  
“申请提交上去了吗？Hero什么时候能够探望据说卧病在床的苏维埃？”阿尔弗雷德把自己裹成了粽子，他果然是怕冷的，于是手里握着大使塞给他的热可可暖着手。长时间的飞行令他有些疲惫，于是他带着倦意道：“看你的表情，又是被克里姆林宫否决了吧。”  
“我很抱歉，祖国。”大使紧张地搓着手，叹息：“目前苏联本人的病情属于国家机密，他们最不可能透露的对象就是我们。”  
“我是国家！我去探望同类有什么好奇怪的？”阿尔弗雷德紧紧地抿着嘴唇，不悦的神色浮上了他的脸，他恼怒道：“该死的，我必须见到他，即使不走正常渠道……”  
“您是说？”  
“我们有联系过苏联的高官吧？委员会？克格勃？管你用什么手段，给我找出可以做决定的人，今天之内，我一定要见到他！”  
阿尔弗雷德没想到他插在苏联内部的钉子这时候居然也能派上用场，这让他又是庆幸又是苦笑。他把微温的可可一饮而尽，然后一翘腿窝在了沙发上，犀利的目光直指他的大使，他用一种不容置疑的口吻说道：“你可以办到的，为祖国分忧是你的责任。”  
“是的，我尽力。”大使站直了身体，说道。话都说到这个份上，祖国的决心可见一斑。  
他挥了挥手示意他去办，扯了扯盖在身上的披风闭上眼睛，他需要养好精神面对伊万。

期间阿尔弗雷德醒了一次吃了午餐，然后坐在办公桌前看着苏联最近的消息，表情越来越严肃。等到傍晚时分，他的大使才带着两个人回来。他用白色的手帕擦着光光的脑门上的汗，对着阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛说道：“对方同意了，但是作为条件，必须带上这两位克格勃特工，并且不准携带武器。”  
“这没问题，我只是去探病的，没有其他意图。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，说道：“我可以交出我的配枪。”说着他把自己的爱枪从腰间的皮套里抽出来，随手扔在了一脸面无表情的克格勃手中，那位特工一身防弹装备，眼神冷酷无情，一看就是经过千锤百炼。  
和克格勃交手的次数数不胜数，接受他们的监视与保护倒是第一次，感觉倒是挺微妙，于是阿尔弗雷德摸了摸鼻子，说道：“跟了我好久，别弄丢她。”  
“我们需要检查您是否携带了定位或者窃听设备。”两位克格勃特工对视了一眼，说道。  
“喔，这个随意。”阿尔弗雷德张开手臂，示意他们随便搜身。  
把祖国交给克格勃这样的行为实在是太冒险了，大使觉得自己一不小心就要上军事法庭了，于是他迟疑地说道：“祖国，您要不要再考虑一下，比如给总统打个电话……”  
“不用考虑，我又死不了。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，率先向着大使馆外的停车场走去，说道：“苏联乱成这个样子，谁会管我呢。而且我也不是好抓的。”他还披着那件棕色的毛皮披风，回头对跟在他身后的高大特工们笑道：“差不多可以出发了，你俩谁开车？”

车平稳地驶过莫斯科的道路，直到转往郊外才有些许颠簸。雪花轻柔地落在车窗上，融化后又迅速凝结成冰晶，阿尔弗雷德擦拭了一下车窗上的雾气，窗外灰蒙蒙的一片，根本看不出已经驶到哪里了，也不知道特工是否绕路，车过了两个小时才驶入一座郊外别墅。  
热烈的红色被白雪覆盖，仿佛盖了一层雪白的教堂圆顶。高耸的塔楼尖尖的一簇，积雪从上面悄无声息地滑落，种植在路的两侧的是白桦树，显得规律又刻板。阿尔弗雷德轻快地迈着步走近，仰起头打量了一下这里，花园、停车场与游泳池，应有尽有，算是豪华了。  
“我就说寡头比资本家还有钱。”他嘀咕了一句，却换来了克格勃小哥不满的目光，于是阿尔弗雷德来了兴趣，微笑着问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
“奥古斯特。”特工高大又俊朗，看上去年纪并不是很大，他看了一眼阿尔弗雷德像天空一样的蓝眼睛，下意识地摸了摸鼻子，回答道。  
“不要多嘴，完成任务。”很快，他就被边上正在输密码的克格勃横了一眼。

阿尔弗雷德一踏入别墅就感觉到了不对劲。  
别墅一楼灯火通明，二楼却漆黑一片，门卫，管家，女仆，甚至治疗伊万病症的医生，都没有，而别墅的大门却开了一条细缝。阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头，率先大踏步地走进别墅，低头就瞧见玄关地板上的两枚弹壳，看样子是刚刚落下的。  
“发生什么事了？”奥古斯特立即蹲下身用手帕把弹壳包起来，作为证据收好。他和同伴亚历山大递了一个眼神，刚刚想行动，却看见他们护卫且监视着的美国化身铁青着脸，迅速又敏捷地向别墅内部奔去，他们来不及确定下一步计划，连忙紧紧跟上。  
这时，二楼忽的传来一声枪响，紧接着是花瓶碎裂的声音，时而夹杂着俄语的交谈。  
阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫地冲上了楼梯，他良好的辨别能力告诉他那是二楼东北角传来的，这座别墅里一定正在发生什么事情，甚至与伊万的安危息息相关。克格勃想要跟上去拉住他，却只拽住了他的棕色披风，美国人的动作敏捷的像一只轻盈的豹子，眨眼间就与他们拉开了距离。

苏维埃知道今天他身边的人少的太不对劲了。十五分钟之前，他从药物带来的昏睡中清醒，发现整个别墅完全空了，这简直是最适合的时机，于是本能让他随手拿了一把武器，关掉了二楼的电闸。  
这个举动是明智的，闯入的暗杀者对他的别墅熟悉度不如他，他可以尽情地利用地形逐一击破。他身边负责保护他安全的所有人都被支开，也可能是已经被干掉了，这一切都是未知数。他先是趁他们不备干掉了两个人，然后让自己完全隐匿在黑暗里，宛如蛰伏的野兽一样寻找着一击必杀的时机。  
客厅里的咖啡机刚刚煮好咖啡，正散发着浓浓的香气。也许是因为经历了两场搏斗，他渐渐有些体力不支，他勉强躲在二楼客厅的沙发背后，尽力地压抑着自己的呼吸，他凭着已经开始退化的听力辨认着脚步声，三个，不，楼下还有。  
毫无疑问，这是一场政治阴谋。伊万冷静地想到，有人不想他影响政坛。  
听命于他的军方高官与政府政要在这几年逐一被暗杀，换了新血，而他自从上次从美国回来，他的医疗过程被动了太多手脚，每次注射过后他的昏睡时间都会长达一天，他对此生出了警惕并且拒绝继续接受治疗，试图通过召开党内会议把一切导上正轨。  
但是一切都向着最糟糕的方向发展，他们坚定不移地认为民主是现在的苏联的良药，只有从根本上改革和颠覆，才能够治疗病入膏肓的国家。  
这是颜色革命，该死的西方的和平演变。  
经济和社会的变革他也为此殚精竭虑了无数日夜，但是谁也不知道该往哪个方向改革，他只能一点一点去试。而苏联恰恰没有尝试的时间，也付不起尝试的成本了。直到他选定的戈尔巴乔夫决定取消一党制，从根本上动摇了他。  
这是错的，伊万很清楚，为此他在强撑着在苏共会议上公然反对，却因为心力交瘁而陷入昏迷。之后他被移入了加护病房，在他沉睡的时候，一些势力正在逐步废掉他的耳目，砍掉他的臂膀，直到把他移出克里姆林宫的政治中心，接近于流放地让他在莫斯科郊外“静养”。  
苏维埃静静地看着自己布满针管痕迹的手，苍白而消瘦，完全不像从前那个肉身能逼停坦克的他，他因为疼痛和疾病几乎无法握枪，五感也有一定程度的退化，这和往日不同了，他抵挡不了大炮，近身搏斗也支撑不了多久，他病入膏肓。伊万费力用裹在脖颈上的围巾捂住嘴，才压抑住自己的咳嗽声，但是这轻微的响动，似乎引起了对方的注意。  
枪声响了，子弹蹦到他附近的墙上，把黄金的钟摆和瓷瓶挂画射的一团糟。伊万看了一眼手中的托卡列夫手枪，里面的子弹已经用完了，他已经送了四个去见上帝，接下来的这个，要是平时的他徒手就能打败，可现在他却连水管都很难握紧了。  
杀手发现了他，谨慎地利用掩体一步一步地靠近，黑洞洞的枪口正指向黑暗中坐在地上的银发男人。  
伊万知道自己虽然不会死，但伤口的愈合速度已经减慢了很多，只要被打中要害，就会被顺理成章地送进加护病房疗养，无法回到政治中心。但是放任国家就这么乱下去的话，说不定他就得在睡梦中迎接自己的死亡了。  
“谁让你来杀我的？”苏维埃的眼底有着不融的坚冰，即使处于下风，他依旧决不放弃他的冷酷和傲慢，他自嘲地笑自己的处境，泛着冷意的唇角弧度凌厉，问道：“你知道你这样的行为是叛国吗？”  
“只是为了让一切变得更好。”对方扣动了扳机。

可就在这时，门外窜入一个豹子一样敏捷的身影，他想都不想地把没有反抗能力的伊万扑倒在一边滚了两滚，用身体保护住了他。带着硝烟气味的流弹擦过对方的手臂，划出深深的血痕。死一样的黑暗之中，苏联人只能感受到亲密无间地贴着他的肉体轮廓极为熟悉，宛如阳光一般炽热温暖，薄薄的羽绒服还带着些新雪的气味。这是他抚摸过，亲吻过无数遍的身体，他也曾称赞他是上帝的造物。  
是的，他是多么的美丽。  
门外漏入的一点纤薄如蝉翼的光线照在了他的身上，金色的睫毛上流转着碎光，几乎跌落进他宛如天空一样的瞳孔里，薄薄的玻璃镜片遮不住情绪，那里满满的都是他的倒影。软垂的金发璀璨的光芒刺痛了他的紫晶石似的眼眸。伏在他身上的美国人双手为他撑出了一个密不透风的保护墙，在暗淡的光线下，蓝眸却有着鹰隼一样犀利的微芒。  
“你居然混到被自家人暗杀，伊万，Hero都懒得嘲笑你了。”阿尔弗雷德低哑的声音在黑暗中有种别样的性感，他的瞳孔逐渐变为愤怒的深蓝。  
然后伊万感觉到他的阿尔弗微长的金发擦过他的脸颊和下颌，薄唇吻过他的眼睑，然后在对方迅速换子弹的时候敏捷地从地上弹起来，如猛虎一样迅疾地冲上去，狠狠地一肘打向让的胸膛，继而干脆利落地劈手躲过他的枪，在对方还没来得及反应的时候就把他硬生生打跪了。紧接着，阿尔弗雷德一脚踏上他的脊背，把他狠狠地踩在了地上。  
阿尔弗雷德看上去极怒，脚下的长筒靴狠狠地踩着那个人的手骨，伊万听到了清脆的骨裂声。接着，美国人冰冰凉地笑了笑，先是掂了掂自己手中的枪，一发子弹就射穿了他的左腿，成功听到了杀手的惨叫声。  
“阿尔弗。”伊万撑着沙发费力地站起来，他从刚才一刹那的错愕中回过神来，用缱绻低柔的嗓音轻轻唤了一声他的昵称。接着他在黑暗中轻微地摇了摇头，话语里带着刺骨的寒意。“我要活的。”  
“那好，Hero给你留口气。”阿尔弗雷德还嫌不够地往他的右腿又补了一枪，才吹了吹枪口的硝烟，勉强挪开了自己的脚。  
像无头苍蝇一样在一片漆黑的二楼乱撞的克格勃终于把把二楼的独立电闸打开了，一时间灯光通明。紧接着，迟来的两个特工一左一右地举着枪闯进了这间屋子，高度戒备地观察了一下室内，却看见目标已经倒在了地上，而自家祖国坐在沙发上正不冷不热地对他们笑呢。  
奥古斯特尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，在祖国越发冰凉的笑容中放下枪行礼，大声道：“长官好！”  
“祖国，您没事吧。”亚历山大警戒地看了看拍了拍手上灰尘走向伊万的美国人，又看了看身上沾着血的祖国，担忧地问道。“美国佬没有对您做什么吧？”  
“我可是从反派的手里英勇地救下了你们的祖国，而你们现在才找到正确的房间。”阿尔弗雷德嘲笑道：“靠你们，现在躺那儿的就是伊万了，你说你们能顶什么用？看来这届KGB素质不行啊。”  
奥古斯特是一点就炸的类型，但是在两位超级大国面前，他毛刚炸起来就在沉重的压迫感中乖乖地萎了下来。亚历山大倒是点了点头，一向冷酷的他确实承认了他们比起美国化身来说，实在是差得远了些。  
伊万的背部接触沙发的软垫，看上去极累似的叹了一口气。毫无疑问的，来暗杀他的人拿的是苏联的枪支，用的是属于克格勃的技巧，自从他离开政治中心，他的势力被拆分又重组，忠于他的死的死，叛的叛，这一支来暗杀他的，他也看不出是谁的手下了。  
“我经不起背叛了。”他的身上笼罩着浓浓的暮色，眉眼间满是倦意，他紫英石一样的眼眸逐一扫过站在他面前的两个年轻的特工，他曾经提拔过的下属，慢慢地问道：“你们忠诚于我吗？”  
“毫无疑问。”他们的眼神里还有些属于年轻人的鲜活和热情，在被祖国如此询问的时候几乎毫不犹豫地回答：“我们永远忠于您，苏维埃，我的祖国！”  
伊万的眼睛似乎能够看透一切，最终他点了点头，指了指地上那半死不活的人，淡淡地吩咐道：“带去问话，我需要知道他是谁派来的，目的是什么，问完就处理掉。”  
这相当于他们再度回到了祖国身边，这令奥古斯特万分激动，效忠于祖国是他进入克格勃的愿望。出于关心，他上上下下打量着他，伊万的围巾到衣袖上染上了鲜血，于是奥古斯特忧心地问道：“祖国，您是否受伤了？”   
伊万这才打量了一下自己围巾上沾上的新鲜血液，目光转向了下意识把自己的手臂背到身后的阿尔弗雷德，可是再怎么掩饰，阿尔弗雷德也不能阻止血液从他的指缝中漏出，落到地板上。  
伊万看了一眼就什么都知道了，于是他微微阖了阖眼眸，淡淡地说道：“不用担心，这不是我的血。”  
他们把被美利坚揍的半死不活的杀手搬出了客厅，在他们走出去的那一瞬间，亚历山大抬头看了一眼屋里。然后他看见他们警惕了一路的美国人被祖国拽着领子就按在了沙发上，金发的青年似乎在顾忌什么不敢放手挣扎，却错失了最佳机会。紧接着，他张合着嘴似乎想说什么，却在一眼望进伊万眼眸时偃旗息鼓。  
银发的苏联男人眸底带着幽紫色几乎要燃烧起来的暗火，他不顾身下人的挣扎，强硬地扳过那张漂亮的脸庞，毫不犹豫地吻上了美国人的性感的嘴唇。

久别后的吻热烈无比，阿尔弗雷德已经很久没有感受到伊万这样的热情了。苏维埃灵活的唇强势又缠绵地主导着他，令他在这样暴风雪一样的亲吻中丢盔弃甲。他下意识地伸出手环住他的脖颈，缠绵地回应。他被吻的蓝眸湿润，脸颊潮红，连喘息都带着沉迷，要不是伊万及时放开了他的唇，现在说不定他的小兄弟就会硬起来抵着伊万的腹部了。  
一吻结束，他们都有些喘。伊万单手撑在他的颈侧，取下他的金丝边眼镜，温柔又细致地啄吻着情人金色的睫毛，刚才还强硬又冷酷的美国乖乖地软在他的怀里，像是被吻的有些痒一样笑了起来，看上去天真又快乐。  
“说吧，你为什么来莫斯科。”伊万因为病痛枯守在郊外的别墅太久，在接近软禁的环境之中，他百无聊赖之下除了看书、写些东西之外，就只有回忆往事比较省力。在刚才他的阿尔弗宛如一道阳光一般出现在他面前的时候，他还以为是出现了幻觉。  
不过这些思念从来不会表现在他的脸上，从外表看去，结束了那个吻后，他依旧是冷静又理智的苏维埃，冰冷如同莫斯科的冬日积雪。  
“来看你死没死啊。”阿尔弗雷德故意用轻快的语气说道，恶语相向是他一贯作风，于是金发的美国人挑起眉梢，直直望向冷淡的伊万，抱怨道：“想见你一面还真是难。”  
“看来不是什么常规手段，罢了，我也不问，省得生气。反正你不会交代是谁。”伊万解下沾血的围巾叠好放在一边，米色的毛线衣裹着他明显瘦了一圈身体。浅色的衣着令他看上去温暖的像一个大型的毛绒玩具，但是阿尔弗雷德知道他这些年越发冷的像冰了。  
于是阿尔弗雷德移开目光，直起身打开了暖炉。

伊万瞥了他一眼，四十多年的争斗与离合让他们形成了无形的默契，宿敌同样也是最了解对方的存在，在斗争最激烈的时候反倒能这样和平相处，不得不说感情这东西是最复杂最微妙的。在见不得光的地方，阿尔弗雷德蚕食着他，分化着他，毒害着他，但是真正见到面时，他温柔又残酷的情人却会用最赤诚的一面，慰藉他千疮百孔的心灵。  
他是一个冷酷无情的骗子，又是最好的情人，这很矛盾。  
伊万走到柜子边，拿出了医药箱。医生不知道是被杀还是被支走，他只能自己动手包扎伤口了。他尽力地维持自己脚步的稳定，但是阿尔弗雷德那么敏锐，还是看出了他的勉强，他像是明白伊万心意一样微微侧过脸，把自己的目光移到别处，选择性忽略他的虚弱与难堪。  
“手臂伸出来。”伊万地说话风格依旧和以前独裁，仿佛他们之间什么也没发生似的。  
“小伤而已……好吧。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，脱下自己的羽绒服，把袖口撸了上去，年轻的国家肌肉紧致又有弹性，充满了生机和活力，那深可见骨的弹痕现在已经不怎么流血了，伊万还是把酒精棉恶意地压了上去，用镊子挑出了弹片，在阿尔弗雷德夸张的呼痛声中粗鲁地用医用纱布把他的手臂裹成了粽子。  
“有没有良心，好歹Hero可是舍身救了你，万尼亚，你还这么粗暴！”阿尔弗雷德撇着嘴埋怨着，眸光细碎，宛如大海映照出烁烁星空。“说出去所有人都不会信，美利坚在莫斯科救了被自家人暗杀的苏维埃，上帝，这个玩笑可真不好笑。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着伊万的脸色，还想说些什么，但是银发紫眸的男人却偏了偏头，用他漂亮的紫色瞳孔凝视着他。  
然后他轻启薄唇，用嘶嘶的气声在他耳边呢喃道：“我亲爱的阿尔弗，我没想到你会来。”  
“直说我是不速之客就好了，不过Hero那么受欢迎，你总是不……”  
“阿尔弗，我不信你家个人英雄主义的那一套。”他沉吟了一下，声线性感又低缓，他轻轻笑道：“但是有那么一瞬间，我真的认为——”  
“你是我的英雄。”

第四十二章 歧路

苏维埃的口吻带着些撩人的意味，听在阿尔弗雷德耳边，宛如石破天惊。  
他蓝宝石一样的眼眸蓦地睁大，连瞳孔都在微颤。他迟钝地转过头凝视着他的眼底，下意识地用指尖紧紧抓住他的手腕，问道：“真的吗？我是你的……英雄？”  
真真假假的甜言蜜语他听得太多，只有这一句暗合了他心底最隐秘的期望。如果得到了肯定的答复，他说不定能高兴地从沙发上跳起来。  
他渴望极了伊万的认同，来自宿敌的认可比起其他任何国家的溢美之词都珍贵许多。  
而向来变化莫测的斯拉夫人似笑非笑地说了一句你猜，着实是不想让自己年轻的情人太过得意。阿尔弗雷德似乎真的从他的表情里读出了些许肯定意味，欢呼一声，像是无尾熊搂着他的腰。织物的触感很温暖，完全不像他本人那样冰冷。  
客厅的温暖的橘黄色灯光洒落在他们身上，暖炉的温热终于让冰冷的莫斯科染上一丝暖意。毫无人气的别墅之中，似乎也有了些甜蜜的味道。  
阿尔弗雷德几乎认为他们现在就是普通恋人了，寒冷的冬夜，他们坐在暖炉边，互相拥抱汲取些许暖意，正如那段遥远的日子，苏维埃千里迢迢来到美国的阿拉斯加，就为了见他一面。那时候他们拥抱，接吻，做爱，做尽了一切热恋中的人们表达爱意的事情，然后在极光中订下誓言。不过誓言终归还是战胜不了寒冷的现实，现在的他们各自把那一段过去束之高阁，只有在夜深人静的时候才会拿出来放肆回想。  
伊万的手苍白又冰冷，缓缓地抚摸着他金棕色的发丝，倒是有些宠溺的意味。他的侧脸苍白且俊挺，明明冷酷至极，却又在某些时候该死的温柔。孤高与温柔，寒冷与炙热，一切矛盾的词语都可以用于描绘这个苏联人。  
阿尔弗雷德还记得，他们七十年代再度滚上床时彼此的沉默与冰冷，夜间窗边疏冷的星光，又是什么令他们的相处渐渐地再度染上温度。  
于是年轻的美国弯起了嘴唇，轻快地笑了起来。  
谁叫他爱我啊，他想道。

他喜欢这样被爱着的感觉，作为人的情感让他躺在成堆的美元上不会感觉到彻骨的冰冷，因为他还会因为爱情而笑或者痛，即使面对着他造就的白骨荒原，他依旧不会沉湎噩梦，迷失自我，是因为苏维埃会用他独特的方式迫使他走下去。夜深梦回的时候，他从枪炮与血火之中冷汗淋漓地醒来，只有在想起伊万的时候，他才觉得自己不是一具空壳。  
他感到某种深植于骨骼的感情填补了他空洞的血肉，令流淌着石油与美元的血液重新焕发了活力，竞争的力量让他的大脑重新绽放创造力与梦想。  
如果没有伊万的存在，他又会是什么样子呢，说不定早就躺在铺满黄金的床铺上，悠然又安逸，悄无声息地死在睡梦里了。  
这个世界上还有你的存在，所以我还不能死去。阿尔弗雷德是这样撑过一个又一个艰难的日子的，他因为这场漫长的竞争迅速成长，蜕变，却又在情人残忍的刀锋中遍体鳞伤，最终他终于学会了报复的手段。他成长为最天真的骗子，最残忍的野心家，灵活地运用他的一切手段得到他想要的。他是天之骄子，所以他所得到一切都是理所当然。  
他拥有资本，拥有科技，拥有自由，有着几乎所有他想要的东西。他还有一个令他痴迷到发狂的情人，他可以从他身上尽情地掠夺他的爱。

“你想干坏事了，阿尔弗，我可不会好心宽纵你。”伊万多么了解阿尔弗雷德的本性，看他目光闪烁就知道这个骄傲的小鬼又在想些坏事情，于是不温不火地说道。二战时期他天真快乐的小情人被他一手毁去，现在呆在他身边的这个，已然是和他一样满手血腥的家伙。  
“哈哈，怎么会呢。”阿尔弗雷德颤动的睫毛宛如扑扇翅膀的蝴蝶，遮住他漂亮的蓝眸，开玩笑似地说道：“我是英雄啊，拯救世界是正义的行为。”  
“所以作为魔王的我是不是该乖乖束手就擒？”伊万转了转头，似笑非笑地看着他的眼睛，然后拽住他摆动的手，如多年前在好莱坞那样，移到自己的心口面前。“然后，等你在这里开一枪？然后，魔王死在雪地里，世界的英雄胜利了，让世界都为你欢呼。”  
阿尔弗雷德无意识地皱了皱眉，他想到那个场景本能地觉得不喜欢。  
“我不会开枪的。”阿尔弗雷德想了想，如果世界上缺了伊万，那么他的心里大概会多出巨大的空洞，他无法想象那样的场景，于是他凝视着他空淡的紫色眼眸，真心地说道：“我其实不想你死去。”  
对啊，他怎么可能轻易死掉，几欲崩溃的沙俄成为了苏联，终归不过是选择，他既然能够选择社会主义，那么跟随他又有什么不好。  
“……真是令人意外，我还以为你憎恨我，恨不得要杀了我，亲爱的。”没想到从前口口声声说着要杀了他的阿尔弗雷德心声居然是这样的，伊万微微一怔，看着阿尔弗雷德眼底波光粼粼的执着，忽的笑了。“真残忍啊，我的小英雄。”  
多么残忍，他想夺去他的理想，他为之奋斗的东西，却又想要他活着接受这种煎熬。  
“残忍？”阿尔弗雷德不理解地扬了扬眉，说道：“我是为了让你今后活得更好。”  
“你在推波助澜，你企图帮我选择。”伊万的话里带着轻轻的嗤笑，他们始终还是理念不同。“这是你的傲慢，美国。”  
说罢，伊万的身体微微颤抖起来，那个固执的银发男人把右手死死握成拳头，似乎在忍耐什么，但是因为疼痛而战栗的单薄身体一起一伏，连呼吸都变得沉重而困难，他下意识地向前俯身，伸手想要去够桌上摆着的伏特加。  
他需要灼热又刺激的东西镇痛，以获得短暂的麻醉，酒精是他最好的选择，即使这会让他变得更糟。  
“万尼亚！”阿尔弗雷德下意识地抓住了他的手腕，本能令他蹙起眉头，反对道：“你这个时候喝酒是想死吗？药在哪里？”  
“和你无关，阿尔弗。”  
“看着我的眼睛，万尼亚，你把止痛药放哪里了？”阿尔弗雷德干脆把不断发抖的伊万拥到自己怀里，学着他安抚自己的模样，笨拙地抚摸他的脊背，试图让他平静下来。阿尔弗雷德眼底的野心和阴霾不知何时消失不见，最柔软的地方仿佛在隐隐抽疼。  
“……在卧室。”他沉默了一下，最终说道。

阿尔弗雷德也不再犹豫，立即决定把他带回卧室安置。苏维埃的卧室被各式各样的医疗器械填满，苍白又沉默。阿尔弗雷德把他放在了床上，细心为他的腰下面垫了一个垫子，然后顺着伊万的指引去寻找止痛片。  
当他端了热水和药片到他面前的时候，伊万的额角已经有冷汗了，双眸紧紧闭着，不知道他是否昏过去了。阿尔弗雷德一只手臂还吊着绷带，试着往他嘴里灌水却屡遭失败，水流沿着他的下颌一直滑落到修长的颈线深处，向来养尊处优的美国小少爷思考了一下，于是干脆就含了一口水直接吻上了他。把药喂了下去之后，阿尔弗雷德又认命地用自己的衣袖擦拭多余的水渍，为他掖好被角。  
他也是第一次照顾病人，难免有些手忙脚乱，照顾伊万的医生都不知道死哪里去了，唯一能够做这些事的也就只有他了。  
伊万大概还要过会儿才能醒。阿尔弗雷德顺手抄起一张苏联的报纸，仔细地阅读起来。也许是因为漫长的冷战，他对俄文的熟悉程度不亚于英语，只不过他向来不屑说那么拗口的语言的。  
这家报纸算是全国颇有影响力的一家，但是阿尔弗雷德很清楚，这家在CIA的注资范围之内。标题是在质疑当年树立的苏联英雄的真假性，犀利的笔锋直指政府，思想界一片混乱，于是人们开始疯狂地推倒任何以前他们坚信的东西，包括列宁，包括斯大林。  
虽说是他的手笔，但是他只是坐在万里之外的白宫，在一个个计划书之上签下名字，他第一次看到他所作决定带来的效果。  
他心情复杂地放下这一张，又拿起了一张报纸，果不其然，最大的股东还是美国培植的势力。这家报纸的首版宣传的是美国的生活是多么的富足优渥，而他们的领袖所宣传的是多么的优越，把他夸得天花乱坠。阿尔弗雷德自己看的都有些尴尬，连忙放下报纸，放弃了看报打发时间的心思。  
他忽的听到一声轻哼，刚才痛昏迷过去的苏维埃已经清醒了，他倚在床头，嘲讽地看着他读报的模样。他扫过报纸的目光轻慢而厌恶，仿佛那堆叠的文字只是一堆垃圾。

“你手里拿的是我的病因之一。”伊万的卷舌音依旧优美性感，只不过其中蕴含的讥笑意思令阿尔弗雷德尴尬地别开了视线。“它很吵人，你知道吗，阿尔弗。”  
“言论开放是好事，说明人民可以独立思考，而不是言你所言，成为你的傀儡。”阿尔弗雷德向来是不同意伊万的观点的，于是他为自己找了个冠冕堂皇的理由说道：“到了这个地步，你的人民应该可以看清，我的制度有多么的优越，我能够给我的人民多么富裕的生活，美国是自由与梦想的天堂。”  
“对你而言是蜜糖一样甜美的东西，对我来说却是致命的毒药。”伊万有些无可奈何，说道：“从我上司开始搞私有化的时候，我就该警惕你了，美国。”  
“你的理想已经过时了，你还守着德国人那刻板教条的理论当宝贝的时候，我已经远远超越了你。”阿尔弗雷德和伊万并不经常谈论他们的意识形态差别，因为最后他们也无法谈得拢。不过今时不同往日，阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，颇有些胜券在握的意味：“你太不灵活了，我亲爱的，你的计划经济远不如我的市场有活力，你的平均主义并没有吸引金钱的魅力，你当一个国家的人民吃不饱饭，他们拿着先进的军火又有什么用处呢，你现在是个运转失灵的战争机器，我亲爱的万尼亚，你该做的应当是研究，怎么让你的人民过得更好。”  
伊万无法回避这一点，当军费开支消耗巨大，他不得不拿着石油出去换钱，但是如今石油的价格也是亏损的，而他不得不大量进口粮食以供给国内需要，这种赔本生意本身就在慢慢掏空他强壮的身体。  
阿尔弗雷德看伊万不再说话，眼底有着思考的痕迹，那应当是倔强固执的苏维埃第一次认真地听进去了他的言论。于是他把自己的椅子拉的离他的床更近，专注地凝视着他，说道：“万尼亚，自从我们认识起，傲慢与偏见就从未停止，为什么我们不好好谈谈呢？”

这大概是资本主义和社会主义的代表国家，第一次坐下好好地谈起这个问题。人类的灵魂与智慧创造出的制度，由他们试行并且发展，同样是先驱者，也是导师。但是冰冷的铁幕始终把他们分隔两极，人为制造了永久的隔阂，他们长期以来，关于这方面的话题都是充斥着吵架与谩骂讽刺。  
但是不可否认的是，他们同样的光辉又伟大。  
一个从黑暗的时代冲破枷锁，一个代表工农的利益进行革命，他们即使意识上格格不入，但是同样代表着一种智慧，一种生存方式。  
这场谈话持续了很久。当初确立的导师已经融入历史洪流的之中，唯有他们的践行者在进行思想的碰撞。  
“我终归还是不会成为你的样子。”伊万的嗓子因为说话太多而有些轻微的沙哑，但是，从和阿尔弗雷德的辩论之中，他像是从混沌之中被唤醒了，他冷清又荒芜的紫色眼底忽的窜出一整静静的星火，仿佛只要给他一个机会，火种就会如同十月革命那样燎原。“你会失望的，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“我也不会认同你的理想。”阿尔弗雷德同样也说道，他的蓝眸因为辩论而充满激情，他精神奕奕，仿佛多年的困惑被对方三言两语点拨，但是介于那一道横贯亚欧大陆的铁幕，他依旧如是说：“我有种感觉，你我四十多年的胜负将要揭晓了。”阿尔弗雷德略略扬起唇角，眼底有着野心的痕迹。“作为战利品，你会成为我这一边的，万尼亚。”  
“还早得很呢。”伊万嗤笑一声，回答道。  
天边已经微微透着曙光，他们聊了整整一夜。  
阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠，他实在是太过困倦，想必没有好好休息的伊万也是，于是他非常自觉地掀起伊万的被子，脱掉自己的外套就钻了进去。  
“外头有客房，阿尔弗。”伊万被灼热的体温环住了，他裹在被子里，淡淡地说道。  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答他，不多时他枕边就传来均匀的呼吸声，看样子已经是睡着了。

伊万没有睡意，他只是睁着眼睛静静地望着天花板，像是回忆似的叹了口气，喃喃地道：“列宁同志，我的朋友，你可以给我一些指引吗？”他自知不会有回应，于是苦笑着摇了摇头，翻了个身背对着阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛。  
自从他的灵魂导师溘然长逝，他一直像个迷路的小孩，理想的茫茫前路，他只能孤身一人闯，却不知前方是否是深渊。这条路太过孤单，也太过险阻了，而他作为先驱，只有以身试险，披荆斩棘。

思想的火炬已经熄灭，而他没有丝毫选择，只能随着时代的潮流向前走去。

第四十三章 理想的尽头

克里姆林宫冷清许久的伊万办公室里，那久未响起的电话叮铃铃响起。  
那正是1990年的一个普通的午后，被架空权力的伊万虽然得到了些许支持，再度回到了他熟悉的克里姆林宫，但是这一次他像是被荣养起来一样，作为一个象征，以示众人，他们所做的一切都是为了国家。  
已经很久没有人打到他的私人电话上了。伊万合上书揉了揉自己的太阳穴，阳光从他背后的窗户洒到他的脊背上，布下深深浅浅的光影。他的手移到电话时稍显犹豫，不好的消息太多，他已经承受不了众叛亲离的代价。  
但是他依旧接起了电话。电话对面的人先是沉默了一阵，然后用他所熟悉的温和口吻问道。  
“许久不见了，您还好吗。”他的话语中带着些许怀念与遗憾，说道：“伊万同志。”  
“真高兴你还愿意这么叫我。”伊万听到他的声音先是怔了怔，然后瞥了一眼他桌上摆着的社会主义大家族合照，在那个红色的年代，站在他身侧的黑发中国人依旧眉眼温淡，像是一幅泼墨山水画。于是他想起了那些年红场上的久远记忆，秉烛夜谈的志同道合，于是他微微笑了，放下长达几十年的隔阂唤道：“王耀同志。”  
王耀的来访并不令人意外，89年中苏关系已经正常化，在苏联动乱的情况下，和中国继续僵持并不是一个聪明的选择。而王耀依旧是选择了在1990年前往莫斯科，看望曾经的战友。当他被人带领到伊万的面前时，中国人即使有所准备，还是被伊万的清瘦惊了一跳。  
“欢迎来到莫斯科。”伊万把转椅调整到王耀的方向，说道。他知道中国这一次是来和苏联谈交易的，日常商品短缺到需要用军用武器易换，这大概是苏联的大不幸。几千万美元砸下去研制的装备，被苏联人压到前所未有的低价，现役的装备也不吝啬地出售，只为了换得一口喘息，换得可以食用的面包与御寒的衣物。

“这里已经很久没有访客了。”伊万微微直起身，笑着指指身边的座位说道：“像以前一样，坐我的身边。”  
“我没有想到，我们的再见会是在这样的情况下。”中国人凝视着他透着病态苍白的脸色，唇瓣没有一丝血色，他几乎病入膏肓。于是他在伊万的左手边落座，端起茶饮了一口，犹豫地问道：“其他人……不在？”  
“立陶宛走了哦。”伊万双手交叠放在腹部，语气很平静。他依旧身着那件旧军服，围着他的白色围巾，就像以前翻手为云覆手为雨时一样。但是他很清楚他已经不复当年了，联盟的缺口只要一打开就是致命的，而一直觉得自己是被并入版图的立陶宛的离开，也在他的意料之内。  
“白俄罗斯小姐？”  
“她在明斯克。”伊万伸出手擦拭着原先东欧大家族的老照片，指腹在白俄罗斯的位置轻轻摩挲了一下，妹妹清秀的容颜未曾从他记忆中褪色，但他却露出无奈的神色。“她的上司不准她来。”  
“那么乌克兰呢？”  
“姐姐啊……”伊万放下茶杯，表情有些微微的僵硬，恍惚和隐痛从他的脸上迅速消退下去，与之并去的还有他脸色最后一丝血色。颈间的围巾似乎是姐姐与他唯一的联系，亲情的纽带也显得虚假至极，而他无数次听到冬妮娅在风雪里哭泣了，最终他垂下眼眸，低低地笑道：“……她恨我。”  
即使其他人还没有脱离联盟，但是如果按照现在的局势发展下去，这也是时间问题。他见过寒冷的莫斯科街头为了买一块面包排起长队的样子，他也目睹街头横七竖八躺着的乞丐，被饿死、冻死的人民无数次出现在他的梦境里，他也知道不断被裁撤的军费，只能养得活莫斯科附近的军人，其他军区大量的军人投身黑手党，当打手争得自己的一口饭吃。即使在血的代价之中从阿富汗撤军，却没有让压抑的苏联社会得到缓解。  
消息摆在他的面前，可是现状难以改变，牢不可破的联盟，在慢慢地崩解。  
“耀。”他最终选择了这个曾经叫过的亲昵称呼，看着中国人双手握着茶杯淡淡垂下眼的表情，他的中国朋友向来都是不动如山的模样，很难得能够在他眼底见到这样的哀恸。于是他笑了笑，把话题从自己的身上引走，问道：“你最近过得似乎也不太好，但是万尼亚已经帮不了你什么了。”  
“联合国制裁我也就那几种手段，日子过得虽然苦一点，但是严冬终究还是会过去的。”王耀像是习惯了一样笑了笑说道：“中国人那么多年都忍过来了，一切为了发展。”  
“联合国……阿尔弗雷德又为难你了？”伊万说完又自言自语道：“那家伙什么时候能乖巧一点，最近你见到他了，是不是特别开心，四处炫耀？”  
“不，正相反。”王耀想起他上次在联合国看到的阿尔弗雷德，明明笑脸迎人，但是在众人的恭维和簇拥之下却时不时瞥向空空如也的苏联席位，仿佛在等待着什么人。可是他始终是等不到的，于是他压抑的情绪就会转变为怒意，他越发反复无常喜怒不定，像一枚人形的行走核弹，甚至连亚瑟也退避三舍。

所有人都在熬，在等垂垂欲死的苏联彻底寿终正寝。  
等待那铁幕被推倒的一刻，等待着美国胜利的瞬间。

“阿尔弗雷德后来翘了晚宴带着酒出来偷偷找我，瞒着任何人。明明酒量不怎么样，他非要拉着我坐在联合国后门的石阶上拼酒，说要交流感情。”王耀看到伊万微微侧过头，非常专注地凝视着他，他的老朋友还是没改掉这个习惯，一到和某个人有关的话题就不经意地紧张起来。于是王耀微微笑了，说道：“他喝到自己吐的稀里哗啦，然后像个小孩子一样用手背遮住眼睛仰躺在地上，不停地对我说，王耀，我后悔了，如果时光能够倒流……”  
“是的，他说的是——我后悔了。”王耀果不其然地看到了伊万眼中的一丝轻微的动摇，明明他这副模样，阿尔弗雷德出了不少力，但是爱是难以消解的。  
“然后呢？”伊万刻意冷着脸说道：“他不过是虚伪地维护他那可笑的正义假面罢了。”  
“我的朋友，你应该比我更了解阿尔弗雷德。”  
“……他的人格出现了问题，病因是我。”伊万终究还是了解阿尔弗雷德的，那个家伙一旦把自己喝到吐，那么说出口的必定会是真心话了。可是到如今，这是谎言抑或是真相，已经毫无意义。“小心他吧，他美国的那一面，有太多负面的东西了，王耀同志。”  
这算是他给王耀最善意的提醒了。  
前尘往事，是非因果已经提之无用，是他把阿尔弗雷德逼迫到这个地步，最后他们都完全扭曲了。他在最后从狂热中挣扎出来，清醒地看穿了时代的悲凉，而阿尔弗雷德没有。  
他会一直一直执迷下去，直到从正义的英雄堕落为最可怕的存在，而没有人有阻止他的力量。因为人们会拥他为英雄，崇拜他，赞颂他打败了邪恶的苏维埃。  
王耀看着伊万眼底微弱的星火，逆着时代潮流而上，执着不屈的理想者胸腔中未曾熄灭的火种跳跃着，即使世事多艰，也无法浇灭这种热忱。可是这位还怀抱着理想的战士已经无法像当年一样站在顶端举起农戈的国旗，引领他们向前走了。但是他知道，按照伊万的性格，无论成败，他一定会做最后一搏，而他现在需要等待那个时机出现。  
“从前送你的白桦树的种子，发芽了吗？”伊万的手指拂过那已经被他翻了许多遍的《列宁》，伟人的肖像因为他反复摩擦而显得有些褪色。他像是漫不经心地问了一句，但是王耀清楚他指的是什么。  
“发芽了，长势很好，伊万同志。”王耀捧着茶杯，目光又一次落到当年的社会主义大家族的合照之上，赤红的旗帜之下，他们站在一起，眼底还有着些许希望的光芒。而如今苏联陷入危机，加盟国人心离散，执着地举着那面旗帜的，大概也就寥寥数人了。于是他说道：“和你送我的工业体系一样，已经在我家扎根了。”  
“手伸过来，我要再给你一样东西。”伊万笑着点了点头，看样子是对他的回答很开心。他摘下白色围巾上别着的红星勋章，然后恋恋不舍地摩挲了一下，放在了东方人的手掌之中。他的动作那么地郑重，仿佛在交付什么贵重的东西。  
闪亮的红星躺在东方人素白的手掌中，显得孤单却又光辉。  
“这是1919年，列宁同志亲手交给我的，现在，我把它交给你。”伊万的眼神也有些眷恋不舍，他像是托付了毕生的理想了一般，牺牲和决绝染上他淡紫色的眼眸。而王耀顿时觉得手中的勋章如山沉重，那是苏维埃最后的托付。  
纵使他再云淡风轻，到这时也不禁哑着嗓子，黑曜石一样的眼眸微微颤抖。  
“我要走到我理想的尽头了，我清楚现在我以什么样的速度败亡。”他叹息着，眯着眼看着克里姆林宫窗户透进室内的日光，那些光点洒在他的身上，却无法照亮他前行的路。“没想到我也会有这样的一天，对胜利完全没有把握呢。”  
“伊万同志，你还活着，你没有输！”王耀手里的红星几乎要灼烫他的掌心，他紧紧地捏着他，目光锐利。“社会主义的事业还没有走到尽头——”  
“那是人类永远的抗争，只要火焰在，这份事业就不会终结。”伊万微笑着看着情绪已经有些激动的中国人，他往日冷静到有些淡薄的表情已经消失不见，眸底染着与他相同的烈火。他没有看错，中国真的是最好的战友，可惜他们常年的隔阂和分歧令他们形同陌路。  
真是，可惜了。

“这是最后的斗争，团结起来到明天。”伊万忽地轻轻唱起国际歌，俄语的版本铿锵有力，那是他们社会主义的大家庭多年之前曾经共同唱过的歌谣。  
“……英特纳雄奈尔，就一定要实现。”王耀本能地用俄语接道，即使同盟分离许久，他依旧会唱这首歌。  
王耀忍不住想起在伊万恐怖微笑下哆嗦地吐字不清的拉脱维亚，在旋律之中捂住耳朵摸索胃药的立陶宛，一边学歌一边期待哥哥夸奖的白俄罗斯，静静笑着的乌克兰，五音不全故意捣乱的基尔伯特，一张又一张脸在他面前闪过，然后消隐在回忆长河之中。他那时候笑了吗，大概吧，俄语拗口的音节还一字不差地记着呢。  
然后他又回到这个安静的午后了，就剩下他们两个孤独地唱着这首歌。  
旋律回荡在空气之中，随着尘埃和光影沉沉浮浮。  
当最后一个音节从他们口中消逝的时候，伊万叹息着对他开口了。  
“王耀同志，英特纳雄奈尔，今后就托付给你了。”

第四十四章 苏联解体

三月的莫斯科冬寒料峭。苍穹之上覆着厚厚的云层，连光芒都无法透到这被遗忘在冬日里的北国。凛冽的寒风涌在莫斯科的大街小巷，掠过沉默的林立的建筑，拂过莫斯科河的波澜。雪国寒冷而多情的心脏曾数次被大火灼伤，陷入动乱乃至毁灭，人们在这一天，又想起了那些或许辉煌伟大，或许暗淡的过去。  
世纪末的钟声已经敲响了，时代的滚滚洪流永远向前，人们只能选择变革，亦或毁灭。  
钟声敲响的时候，设立于街道的投票站的门被打开了。  
投票站外已经聚拢着市民了，他们手上拿着自己一生中唯一拥有的选票，谈论着还很陌生的民主，公投着一件让他们痛彻心扉的事情——是否解散苏联。  
他们生于苏联，长于苏联，如今却给他们一个选择，是否亡灭他。  
民众们或许三三两两地聚拢谈论着些什么，或许咬着牙红了眼睛，有些感性的市民拿到了官员下发的选票，刚看到选项就忍不住掉泪。有些残疾的军人是被家人推过来的，有些人怀着眷恋，有些人则怀着刻骨的憎恨。鼎沸的人声彻底地惊醒了这座城市。  
积雪依旧铺在屋檐之上，被风摇晃的树枝上，雪沫扑朔朔滑落。

“长官！您的健康不容乐观，请为我们保重身体！”克格勃特工奥古斯特获准在伊万身边保护他，毕竟今天是公投日，谁也说不好会不会发生乱子。他如今正抱着一件厚厚的披风，追在他十分不令人省心的长官身边，试图劝说他披上。  
米色的大衣并不足以抵御今日的寒冷，伊万把自己的围巾拉紧了，试图阻止过于冷冽的风呛入他脆弱的喉管。但是没有用处，他以手捂住嘴唇，微微低头剧烈地咳嗽着，在下属惊恐的眼神之中咳出一缕殷红的鲜血。  
于是奥古斯特手忙脚乱地为他系上了披风，一向开朗乐观的他竟然微微红了眼圈，他实在是见不得曾经强悍到以肉身逼停坦克的祖国，如今却脆弱到在风中咳血，那可是他宣誓过一辈子效忠保护的祖国啊。  
“多事，我还没那么容易死。”伊万的银发已经有些暗淡，可是他的表情依旧是孤高而冷淡的，仿佛今日的公投与他的生死无关。但是他还是在下属的执拗下裹好了披风，静静地看了人山人海的街道一眼，步履迟缓地走向了投票站。  
他像是个在等待生死判决的人类，钢铁铸成的超级力量暴露出自己最柔软的部分，把刀刃交给了人民。  
风声萧瑟，他的身影仿佛要融入这座城市暗淡的背景中了。

投票站里已经提前燃起了暖炉，工作人员已经开始忙碌，毕竟苏联是没有公投传统的。奥古斯特先是对投票站的人出示了克里姆林宫的监察证明，然后在官员的沉默中，为伊万在投票箱旁设了一个座位，以便他能更好地看到投票的流程。  
公投是上司决定的，伊万没有反对，因为他确实想要知道民意。苏维埃从人民起义之中崛起，在舵手迷失航向了几十年之后的现在，八成是会遭到人民的背弃吧。  
这些年，他沉迷于冷战，疯狂地和美国军备竞赛，过于固执从而本末倒置。而现在，子弹换不了面包，坦克变不成棉袄，一切都失控了。  
“如果几亿的人民都不需要我的话……”他似乎想到了什么，淡紫色的眼眸微微合起，唇边还带着一丝若有若无的笑，自言自语道：“那我是不是就此消失会好一些？”  
“不会的！”奥古斯特弯下腰把热水递到伊万的桌前，年轻的特工坚毅而可靠，攥着拳头用肯定的口吻说道：“人民不会放弃您的，因为……”  
“没有人想亡国啊。”  
“看投票吧，奥古斯特。”伊万不置可否地笑笑，然后脱下他不离身的黑手套，用热水温着自己冰冷的手，他的手背上已经苍白的能看出淡青色的血管。呼啸的风投过玻璃窗的缝隙漏入室内，他呼出的气体也带着寒意。  
他耸了耸肩，露出颇为孩子气的遗憾微笑：“我从前自诩超级大国，傲慢地裁决其他国家，匈牙利，波兰，捷克斯洛伐克，阿富汗……军事侵略终究走到末路。到最后，我的结局竟然是呆在死刑架前，等待人民的审判。”  
人民是什么样的，严厉却仁慈，易被煽动却又念旧寻根。  
“列宁同志啊。”他把右手放在了自己的心口，那里心脏跳动的迹象已经异常微弱，他甚至感受到了胸腔之中空洞的冷意。于是他自问：“我会被人民原谅吗？”

投票时间到了，已经有人写好了选票，按照莫斯科警察维持的次序进入了投票站。投票站因为临时布置而显得有些简陋，暖黄色的灯照亮了这灰蒙蒙的阴郁天气，让静静坐在窗口的伊万像一尊优美而深邃的雕塑。光源落他紫色琉璃一样的眼眸里，让他的银色睫毛斑驳出细碎的影，有什么东西，在他的眸底不甘又不屈地跳动着。  
在第一位选民站在箱子之前的时候，伊万的脊背有些轻微的颤抖，然后他又极快地镇定下来，挑起一个满不在乎的笑容来掩饰自己的真实内心。  
女人的眼睛通红着带着点血丝，像是哭过。她一边用手背拭着自己的眼睛，手里不住地摩挲着她写好的选票，显得不安而茫然。  
“现在可以投票了，做出决定吧。”伊万微笑着，十指扣住，指尖微微有些泛白。  
她在他的微笑之中似乎获得了些许勇气，在这个慌乱又麻木的年代，国不成国，家不是家，没有人知道明天通向哪里，唯有熟悉的国籍告诉他们，他们还是超级大国的子民。她咬咬牙，把选票塞进箱子，嘴里喃喃地念着：“我是苏联人，我还不想失去我的国家。”  
她的一滴泪落在了她的选票上，微微润湿了那张纸，像是一朵绽开的透明之花。  
本以为每一票都是刮在他身上的刀，而她的选择却让他怔住了，伊万没想到在如此动荡的时刻，还有人愿意选择他。民众的承认令他的精神看上去好了些，面颊因为室内的暖气而有了些血色。  
“谢谢。”他倏而道了声谢，语气温柔又和煦。  
他知道自己刚才已经被救赎。他们也许无法原谅他的所作所为，依旧有人愿意延续他的生命。  
站在他身边的奥古斯特也领了张票，在保留联盟的选项上重重地画了一个勾。对他来说，他成为克格勃就是为了苏联，如果没有了国家，他又算什么呢。他把手里的票折了两折，郑重其事地投进箱子里，悄悄地看了一眼祖国。

也许是因为室内的暖意，他的银发柔顺地贴在他颊侧，细密的汗布满额头，仿佛在忍耐着什么。他的祖国一直忍受着病痛的折磨，他无能为力。从前的他或许固执又不听人言，可是现在，无论是怨气冲天的社会无业者还是迷茫的青年学生，爱与恨，他都在倾听。  
这大概是他第一次静静地倾听民众的声音，沙俄时期他不曾，苏联时期他也从不。  
他终于知道了众口一词的赞誉绝不存在，对他的批判大过鲜花与掌声，而高处不胜寒，他却在永远的孤高之中摒弃了这些，前所未有地膨胀起来。自大狂妄令他眼高于顶，只看到了利益与暴力，来自底层微弱的声音被他无视了，这一无视，就是半个世纪。  
“您该回去了，今晚还有治疗。”奥古斯特不知何时站在了他的背后拍了拍手，看样子是刚刚在隐蔽的小巷中揍过在他的祖国面前寻衅滋事，痛骂政府的男人，他以为自己做的非常干净，不过在对上伊万紫色眼眸的时候，这位克格勃特工也尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，说道：“请您回克里姆林宫等结果吧，这里人流太多了，空气很糟糕，对您的健康不好。”  
“上司说要言论自由的，奥古斯特同志。”伊万语气平静。  
“他根本就是叛国！我问出他就是收美元专门混在群众里滋事捣乱的！”奥古斯特义愤填膺地说道：“他根本不知道您的痛苦！”  
伊万笑了笑，扫了一眼奥古斯特袖口还没擦拭干净的血迹，说道：“算了，下次做坏事记得收拾干净。”  
“嘿，下次我会保证把一切诋毁挡在您的视野之外。”忠诚的特工敬了一个礼，说道。  
“这样维护我，我很高兴哦。”伊万脸颊微微有了点血色，即使今日承受了许多诅咒和叱骂，他依旧像个纯真的孩子那样偏过头微笑。他的紫眸中带着温和的情绪，落在子民身上的目光，前所未有的仁慈。

“让我再体会一下吧，那家伙喜欢的，自由与民意。”

瓷质的花瓶里插着几朵枯萎的向日葵，枯黄的花瓣落在他桌上摊开的笔记本上，他正拿着钢笔静静地写着什么，优美的西里尔字母从他笔尖流淌而出，但是枯燥的等待始终煎熬着他。苏维埃放下钢笔，控制着转椅微微旋转，目光在他呆了将近半个世纪的办公室里流连。他旧时的收藏依旧沉默冰冷地呆在橱柜里，积了一层灰，已经很久没有人清理过了。  
自从重新争取回上司的支持，回到克里姆林宫后，他依旧无法揽权，甚至他的上司也被党内元老处处掣肘，他却清晰地知道，自己正在以难以置信的速度衰弱下去。  
蒙尘的电话再也没有响过了，他看着那已经有些生锈的转盘，忽的想起了什么。  
1989年某个寂寥的夜晚，他接到了基尔伯特的电话。从古老的沙俄时代，他们之间的仇恨就未曾消解，互相看不顺眼，你争我伐结了仇。二战后被他塞在东德当傀儡，从此硬生生与兄弟分离的男人打心底里恨极了他，在之前从没有打过他的电话。  
基尔伯特的声音里带着一丝痛快，仿佛得到了解脱。在这个无星无月的晚上，他笑着说：“再见了，苏维埃。”  
伊万沉默了良久，仿佛预料到什么似的，最终也静静地笑道：“再见了，普鲁士。”  
然后，就是柏林墙倒塌的声音。那么悦耳，像是自由的脚步终将来临。  
横跨亚欧大陆的铁幕象征终于消失，举世欢呼。

在接到普鲁士讣告的消息时，他在悲叹一个时代的悄然离去。黑鹰终究振翅离开了樊笼，即使是以生命作为代价，他始终还是归向自由。  
他听说路德维希那一日在柏林墙的废墟之中找了很久，在东德的人们奔向久别了几十年的亲人时，他却逆着人流向着东柏林走去，泪水落入了铁幕的废墟。他手里紧紧捏着一顶军帽，在这个相逢的日子里，他成为了唯一的德国，却永远地失去了团圆。  
伊万又拿起话筒，手指拨了几下转盘却又轻轻放下。他清醒地知道，来自东德的最后一声响铃，将会成为只有他记得的，历史的忙音。  
普鲁士地道别里带着些快意的滋味，恐怕那个在死前也恨极了他的男人在用最后一句话告诉他：苏维埃也将步他后尘。所以，他不介意先走一步。  
他是为德国统一，为人民团聚而牺牲，而苏维埃，则将被人民所抛弃。

他的门终于被敲响，上司拿着公投的统计结果走了进来。  
“祖国，结果出来了。”戈尔巴乔夫翻了翻手上的文件，然后看着他的国家，说道：“虽然波罗的海三国、亚美尼亚、格鲁吉亚、摩尔多瓦抵制了公投，不过最终的结果……”  
伊万转过脸直视毫无表情地直视着他，紫色的眼眸沉黯如夜，曾经燃烧过革命烈火的瞳仁如今一片寂静如死，他仿佛是正在等待裁决的罪人，等待着下文。  
“有百分之七十的民众投票给了……”戈尔巴乔夫在苏维埃具有寒冷的威慑力的眼神中深呼吸了一口气，声音也有些发颤。  
伊万的呼吸屏住了。  
“他们投给了——保留联盟。”  
在那一瞬间，他仿佛听到了春来花绽的美丽响声，那样的轻微，却又充满希望和欢悦。苏维埃紧绷的身体一下子放松了下来，早就死寂一片的眼底忽然有一丝活火悄然燃烧，最后在他的瞳孔里跳跃着。他像是被打了一剂强心针一样，攥紧了手中的报纸，千言万语都无法形容他现在的心情。  
能活下来，他还能够再抗争下去，人民依旧希望着他活下去。  
他还没有输掉这场战争。

这将是载入苏联史册的一天。  
八月十九日，政变开始。莫斯科之夜的寂静被彻底打破，坦克驶入街道，履带碾压着红场的地面，把克里姆林宫团团围住。同时，在黑海别墅度假的苏联总统戈尔巴乔夫被软禁。  
伊万披着他的大衣，在夜色的掩映之中，跟随着克格勃主席匆匆离开克里姆林宫。作为新成立的紧急状态安全委员会的提议人，他花了数月时间去说服副总统，国防部长与克格勃主席等高官，每一次的见面都是秘密的，目的就是拯救这个危难当头，摇摇欲坠的联盟。  
当务之急就是收回给加盟共和国的权力，并且终止不成功的经济改革。伊万整理了一下自己的围巾，在夜色中凝视着隆隆驶入红场的坦克，熟悉的履带摩擦地面的响声让他想起了久别的战场，于是他忽的怀念起那硝烟的味道。  
“接下来控制电视台和电台，发表《告苏联人民书》，宣布苏联总统重病，国家进入紧急状态。”苏维埃身着军服的样子依旧凌厉又冷酷，被架空了多年的他终于有机会放手一搏，他无疑是会抓紧一切时机的。他思考了一下，又极快地命令道：“一定要稳住民众。”  
“没有问题，祖国。”克格勃主席说道。  
“这是最后的希望了，各位。”重病缠身的苏维埃紫色的眸子中流淌着不屈的斗志，他再度戴上军帽，红星烨烨生辉。军人的铁血和冷硬再次出现在他的身上，他逐一扫过在场的苏联高官们，那是最后的同志了。  
所有拥有红色理想的人都因为各种理由离他而去，唯有他还在拼着最后一口气，试图把苏联这艘大船导回正确的航向。  
众人互相对视一眼，仿佛感受到历史压在他们肩膀的重责，轻轻叹息。  
“我们将尽我们所能拯救您，祖国。”

事与愿违，在最初的茫然之后，流言甚嚣尘上，被煽动的民众上街了。  
他们浩浩荡荡地向着红场聚集，电视和广播并没有安抚住他们的情绪，他们只看到了满街的坦克正围拢在神圣的克里姆林宫之外，似乎在发生什么恶劣的事件，而谣言甚嚣尘上。于是他们愤怒地用自己的身躯阻挡着坦克的行进，听从军令的军人几乎被完全围拢起来。  
当叶利钦明确地拒绝了联合的提议，并且爬上坦克演讲的时候，政变者们终于意识到这是一项重大的决策错误。  
“因为电视和广播都不能用了，所以我在此宣布声明文，各位俄罗斯的国民，从18日晚到19日期间，我们合法选出的总统被逼下权力的座椅。我们宣布，‘国家紧急状态安全委员会’是违法的！”  
爬上坦克宣读演讲稿的叶利钦表情沉重，率先反咬政变者，他的一席讲话成功把舆论风向扭转。无数闪光灯对准了这位实权派，他的表情更加的慷慨激昂。  
接受命令的军人开始迷茫，在群情欢腾的民众们的呼声之中，坦克兵正悄然抹着泪水，他已经不知道该服从谁的命令。  
“很显然，现在的斗争已经摆在了我们面前。”会议室之中聚集的人们窃窃私语，直到苏维埃几乎是冷笑着说道：“苏联，与俄罗斯，多么地讽刺啊。”  
他因为情绪的剧烈波动而剧烈地咳嗽，室内一时回荡着他的咳嗽声，所有人完全沉默下来，眼睁睁地看着祖国咳出一滩鲜红的血。国家的五脏六腑几乎完全衰竭，能够长时间指挥政变，已经是他提前服用了药物的结果了。  
伊万微微拭去嘴角的血迹，那殷红仿佛是在嘲笑着这种糟糕的局面。于是他用颤抖的手从口袋里拿出药瓶倒出六颗药片吞下，然后强撑着站起身，扫视着寂静的会议室，他说道：“我们有两个选择，一是强攻，彻底消灭叶利钦一党，二是维持僵持状态……”  
“祖国，没有人能够保证，强攻不会造成伤亡。”  
“错过最好时机，就不可能了！”  
“那么谁来担这个责任？”  
这个问题一抛出，整个会议室倏忽之下更是寂静到落针可闻。  
“我来。”向来是强硬派的伊万从未在见血上畏惧过，也不是第一次把刀刃指向反对派，早在苏联建设时，于地下室枪杀沙皇一家时，他就有了染血的觉悟。他扫了一眼各自有各自顾忌，不肯担责的众人，冷冷地说道：“我担得起。”  
“不，祖国，我们不会同意的。”国防部长摇了摇头，说道：“一旦事态失去控制，那么军队为了维持稳定，必须把枪口指向无辜的人民。”  
“不可以把民心推到相悖的方向，否则历史会怎么写我们？”  
“您说的对，我们应该再从舆论方面试一试。”  
没有人同意强攻。  
伊万缓缓地闭上眼睛，坐回了自己的位置，为了人民，他必须亲手把唯一胜利的可能葬送。他的嘴角扬起苦涩的笑，仿佛在嘲笑自己最后一次挣扎的结果。  
他知道，大势已去。

民众的呼声越发激烈，他们愤怒地认为政变是在剥夺他们选出的总统至高无上的权力，是对他们的蔑视，政变者是一群窃国之贼。  
事实上，真正的窃国贼正在被他们簇拥着，得意地等待着收割成果。  
伊万是瞒着优柔的老家伙们单独上的大街，坦克的履带依旧碾压着大街，可是人们却完全堵住了道路，使得坦克无法行动，被人民团团围住的坦克兵毫无办法，只能声嘶力竭地喊着让人民退开，可是人民似乎看穿了他们不会进攻，于是更加疯狂地向他们涌去。  
他逆着人群寸步难行，人民的汪洋大海之中，他确实找不到一丝胜利的可能。  
他没有未来了。  
被软禁的戈尔巴乔夫一家终究上了叶利钦派去接他的飞机，政变正在一步一步踏入失败。随着戈尔巴乔夫的回归，政变者全数被批捕入狱。  
属于旧联盟最后的一次挣扎，就这样轻易地结束了。

“您认输吧，时代不同了。”  
政变之中得益最大的俄罗斯领导人叶利钦站在他面前，在克格勃军队倒戈，所有政变者都被批捕入狱的时刻，伊万仅仅是被软禁在克里姆林宫而已。可是银发紫眸的男人仅仅是冷哼一声，锋利的带有压迫感的视线仿佛要刺穿他的身体，那种暴风雪一样的压迫感令正如日中天的实权派也有些紧张不安。  
“我知道您不会认同我的做法，也知道您并不想让苏联消亡。”他看着伊万燃烧着怒意的眼睛，承受着他的讥讽，却坦然地说道：“但是我想请求您一件事。”  
“请保住俄罗斯……联盟无论是经济还是政治，都到达了极限。再这样下去，俄罗斯也保不住了。”  
“而您，当了这么久的苏维埃，是时候找回您原来的名字了，祖国。”

苏维埃人民代议员大会之上，无人可以阻挡政变之中大大加强的加盟共和国权力，叶利钦要求发动政变的苏联共产党在俄罗斯停止一切活动。  
苏共亡了，七十四年的生命就终结在这里，那十月的星火，那卫国战争的亡灵，那柏林上空的红旗，那众志成城的建设神话，就此成了泛黄的历史。在欧洲游荡了几百年的幽灵，在短暂又辉煌的复生之后，再度躺进了坟墓，而资本主义制度摇身一变，成为了他的掘墓人。  
只有他倔强地认为那不是制度的失败，不是理想之路本就行不通，但是他清楚，布尔什维克的事业彻底地走向了寒冬。  
党组织的聚集地一夜之间人去楼空，党产被没收，党员证变成了废纸一张。一千九百万党员却并没有为此愤然起义，当日子都过不下去的时候，谁又去维护这虚无的荣誉呢。  
在这秋风乍起的时节，苏维埃成为了一个空荡荡的架子。  
这真的是理想的尽头了。

“我真的一无所有了。”他在空旷的办公室里像个孩子一样自言自语着，他忽的感觉彻骨的寒冷，比起童年时代倒在雪地里还要冰冷十倍，连血管也被冷酷的现实冻结。曾经温暖过他胸膛，并且涌动在他血管里的红色熔岩被人残忍地抽走，他的身躯几乎变成空虚的壳。  
他收藏的社会主义著作被人投入火炉，读过无数遍，写满了批注的笔记被强行没收。当党亡灭之时，所有能够支撑他精神信仰的东西，在他的眼底被灼成灰烬。  
“我还有什么可失去的？”他依旧微笑着，背影却寂静而悲凉。  
在克格勃的监视之下，他被容许走出克里姆林宫。他是被特许去为苏共送别的。列宁像在人民的欢呼中被推倒，红旗被降下扔进了垃圾堆。无数党组织活动的地方，基础设施已经被拆空换钱，眨眼间人去楼空。  
人走茶凉，红星的勋章被弃如敝履，曾经的荣耀如今毫无意义。伊万还执着地佩戴他的布尔什维克勋章，却成为了满大街唯一的异端。  
他在人们推倒列宁像的时候，在远处静静地闭上了眼睛，谁也不知道他的撕心裂肺。  
人们在喧闹，他却远远离开，仿佛是逆着时代潮流的唯一一人，终究要被历史冲散成灰。  
“党与人们已经完全背离了，所以，我将承受这份背离带来的代价。”  
他站在理想的断垣残壁之上，战友已经全数远去，独独留下他一个人守护他们当年的功绩。可是最后的东西，他依旧无法帮他的同志们守住。同志们已经成为来时的路上的尸骨，而他站在路的尽头，前方就是无尽深渊。  
“为我而死的英雄们。”伊万轻轻叹息着，说道：“对不起。”  
————

“伊万先生，请容许我们离开。”爱沙尼亚和拉脱维亚的告别发生在一个下午，他们敲开了他的门，向他微微鞠了一个躬，说道：“感谢您的照顾，不过再见了。”  
“我知道了。”伊万没有转过头去看他们的脸，他知道，那只会是释然和解脱的表情，就如同普鲁士离去时隐含的诅咒。  
他们走的没有丝毫犹豫，步履甚至有些轻快，仿佛是离开了地狱一般。

“万尼亚。”冬妮娅是最后一次来克里姆林宫，她是来拿她的东西，顺便向弟弟告别的。多年被掌控的痛楚令她和弟弟无比疏离陌生，她甚至不愿见他最后一面，只是隔着门敲了敲门，然后说道：“姐姐走了，你照顾好自己。”  
“……嗯。”他的脊背抵住了那一扇门，因为他同样难以面对他的姐姐。他的手指用力捏着自己的旧围巾，那温暖依旧，只不过给他这份温暖的姐姐已经背离。于是他苦笑，低低回了一个字。然后将酒液一饮而尽。  
酒让他苍白的脸色上微微有了些红晕，他抱紧了酒瓶，像个孩子一样蜷缩起来，他在虚幻的美梦之中寂静安眠。

白俄罗斯来告别的时候，花瓶里的向日葵正开的正好，金灿灿的宛如阳光一样。  
她见到哥哥的一瞬间，眼泪就悄无声息地从眼眶里流出。她已经接近五年没有见到他，伊万清瘦到让她几乎认不出来。  
“娜塔莎，过来。”倚在床边的伊万已经学会了微笑着面对离别，他轻轻地招了招手，让少女来到他的身边。他轻柔地抚摸着少女银灰色的长发，看着她的肩膀因为抽泣而微微颤抖。  
“我不走了，哥哥，我不走了，我陪着你……”他的小妹妹喃喃地说道。  
“娜塔莎，回到你的明斯克。”伊万用拇指拭去她的泪水，看着她泪痕交错的脸，低下头用苍白的唇瓣亲吻了她的额头，然后用不容置疑的口吻说道：“离开我，然后你才能活下去。”  
莫斯科永夜的钟鸣已经敲响，他在盛大而空旷的克里姆林宫里，孤独地等待每一个黎明。在所有人离去的时候，他的病几乎到达无药可医的地步，他清醒的时间变得格外的少，昏睡的时间会长达三天。  
他清醒的时候会坚持在手札上写上几行字，有时是漫无目的的抒情，有时是从久远的记忆之中拼凑出什么，为了避免忘记而记录下去。他开始变得五感不灵敏，健忘，暴躁，易怒，他时常唤着早就离去的人的姓名，每每都让负责他健康的女护士潸然泪下。  
他执着地写着手札，那些零零碎碎的回忆全数被他凌乱地写在了纸上，然后放在了他上锁的箱子里。大多是关于阿尔弗雷德的，关于他的东欧大家族，那些美好和不快，如今都值得拿出来一点点怀念，大概也是源于斯拉夫人骨子里的诗意和悲剧。  
他又想起了风雪和阳光，阿拉斯加的雪原与莫斯科的郊外，他的情人炙热又美丽的湛蓝色眼眸。于是他笑了，因为他死于爱情。他最终把那一枚银色的戒指郑重地放在了盒子里，然后在他的手札上写完了最后一笔。  
——给我的挚爱。

伊万本以为自己会在这样漫长的病痛之中静静地等待着终结，等到苏联解体之后，他是否能作为俄罗斯存在呢？他不清楚自己是否会死亡，可是时代连这点时间都不曾给他。  
《阿拉木图宣言》的颁布已经在宣判苏联的死刑，毫无挣扎的余地。  
他和上司之间不和已久，尤其是政变之后，他再也没有见到曾经是自己力排众议扶持上台，曾以为是拯救苏联唯一希望的戈尔巴乔夫。但是这一个惊心动魄的夜晚，戈尔巴乔夫独自一人前来探望他，漫漫风雪中，他拿下自己积着雪的帽子，眼神苍老。  
“您知道我已经无路可走了。”他的上司知道自己已经是个彻底的失败者，历史和人民都抛弃了他，投向了叶利钦描绘的光辉未来。他不断地在失去，金融权力，行政权力，现在连军权也将要完全交出了。“他们和我谈判，保证我辞职之后能够享有好的待遇……我已经……”  
“你错了，米哈伊尔阁下。您还不是无路可走。”伊万出乎意料地否认了他的看法，他垂着眼眸，唇边带着天真的如同孩子一样的笑意，轻轻地敲着桌面。他在戈尔巴乔夫疑惑的眼神中说道：“您手上还有核按钮，苏联如果解体，那就拉全世界陪葬吧。”  
“祖国，这，这不……”  
“安心吧，我只是开玩笑的。”伊万看着他紧张的脑门冒汗的样子，收敛了笑意，静静闭上眼眸，自言自语地说道：“我怎么可能剥夺人民的未来呢。”  
“真是可惜了，不能拖你一起下地狱呢，阿尔弗雷德。”

1991/12/25

傍晚，从华盛顿到莫斯科的飞机平稳地降落在莫斯科机场。在《阿拉木图宣言》签订之后，阿尔弗雷德仿佛嗅到了大事即将发生的气味。他直接无视了国会的紧急会议，立即给下属打电话，逼迫他们立即安排飞莫斯科的专机。  
苏联的丧钟要敲响了。他几乎整个人的血液都冷了下来，他知道苏维埃只是在苟延残喘，却没有想到这么快。十几个小时的飞行几乎要逼疯了他，他恨不得插了翅膀飞到苏联去。  
莫斯科丝毫没有圣诞节的气氛，想必这个时候纽约的上空已经满是烟花了。大雪纷纷扬扬地飘落在这座城市，雪花冻结了车窗，让窗外熹微的灯火扭曲成陆离的光影。  
“离到达红场还有多长时间？”阿尔弗雷德坐在后座上，往日清醒冷静的蓝眸中一片焦虑与疯狂，他像是要刻意保持冷静一般深呼吸，抬起手腕看着表上的时间，他甚至克制不住手腕的颤抖，唯有狠狠地掐住自己的小臂，他才能让自己从痛感之中清醒过来。  
他就是个和死神争夺时间的赛跑者，他必须见到伊万，立即，马上！

他上次来莫斯科的时候也是漫天大雪，苏维埃落在他耳侧的吻轻柔又温暖，令他深深沉迷。回国之后他也曾有一时的心软，但是对世界顶端王座的执着令他狠下心肠，在追捧和赞颂之中订下一个又一个落井下石的计划。  
也许是帝国真的到了沦亡的时刻，那个人以一种不可思议的速度崩解着。狂热，混乱，绝望与贫穷席卷了他辽阔的国土，而阿尔弗雷德却在为谋杀帝国精心策划，添砖加瓦。然后他战栗，半个世纪以来的夙愿即将实现，整个世界的宏图即将缓缓铺展在他的眼前，他即将得到霸权，成为世界第一，这种快乐让他几乎开心的发狂。  
所有的阻碍都会消失，他将成为新的霸主，唯一的超级大国！所以消失吧……苏维埃。  
阿尔弗雷德忽的用指甲嵌入自己小臂的肉里，钻心的疼痛让他冷汗直流的清醒过来，刚才被自己丧心病狂的想法主宰的恐惧令他颤抖。他湛蓝色的眼眸之中一片颤抖的慌乱，事到如今，他已经找不到自己的人格了。  
“作为最近建立独立国家联合体这一局面的结果，我宣布辞去我作为苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟总统的职务……”  
司机似乎感受到了他的焦急，伸手打开了广播，似乎想要舒缓一下他的情绪。但是从莫斯科电台之中传来的，恰恰是戈尔巴乔夫的讲话。  
全世界都聚焦在莫斯科，历史就在此刻拐弯，他知道白宫之中无数官员正在聚精会神地聆听，全世界的电台都在集中转播，镁光灯对准了摇摇欲坠的帝国，仿佛正在等待他轰然倒地的一声巨响。  
“事态发展背离了初衷。即使我不能赞同的解体这个国家，分裂这个政局的政策仍然占了上风……”  
风驰电掣地闯过最后一个红灯，汽车终于在红场之外停下。金发的年轻国家猛然冲向那黑夜之中沉默的宫殿，追逐着穷途末路的帝国最后的喘息。地面上积下一层薄薄的雪，他奔跑着的身影，逐渐地陷入白茫茫的沉寂之中了。

红场的风雪渐渐地大了起来，黑夜之中最后一次飞扬的苏维埃农戈国旗，高高悬在克里姆林宫顶部，它引领了一个时代的奇迹，将在今日得到最终的落幕。  
伊万依旧身着他冷战时期的那一身军服，军帽压着他银色的发丝，帽沿上的红星依旧凝冻了一层薄薄的冰雪，皮带束出他的挺拔的腰身，宛如茫茫雪原之上唯一的那一株白桦，苏联人深邃的轮廓宛如冰雕雪刻，紫眸凝着贝加尔湖的波光，清冽又美丽。他白色的围巾缠绕在颈间，下摆在风雪之中漫漫舞动。  
他凝视着那一面国旗，染过他的同志鲜血的旗帜，终究在演讲结束之时，缓缓落下。  
苏维埃看着那一面国旗宛如一叶飘零的小舟，静静地落在红场之上，他走到那面国旗的边上拾起了它，抚摸着染上尘埃的旗帜。  
他在莫斯科的悲叹与世界的狂欢之中静静地叹息，他熬过了十月革命，赢得了卫国战争，经历过发展与停滞，深入过海洋与天空，种种磨难未曾让铁血无情的苏维埃有过丝毫动摇。  
他的泪水伴着雪花落在旗帜之上，冰冷而悲凉。  
他知道，一个时代结束了。

“伊万！伊万——”风雪中传来熟悉的声音，往日不带阴霾的清冽声线此时竟然几乎声嘶力竭，是阿尔弗雷德。  
新的世界霸主在风雪之中茫然地寻找着他久别的情人，仿佛一个迷路的孩童，换做平日肯定有人把潜入莫斯科的美国给扣押，但是在苏联解体的那一刻，没有人会去在意他人了。  
金发蓝眼的美国因为奔跑还有些微微喘息，但是在看到像孩子一样抱着自己国旗的苏联时，他的眼眸明显亮了起来。积雪已经渐渐地漫上他们的脚背，阿尔弗雷德的军靴踩在雪地里，留下一串脚印。  
“你是来观赏我的死亡的吗，阿尔弗？”伊万侧过脸看着他的阿尔弗雷德，他所迷恋的那双蔚蓝如天与海的眼眸依旧美得不可思议，但是伊万从他的眼底见到了自己亡灭的讯息。他听到自己的骨骼渐渐地崩解的声音，他的血肉一点一点地归于死寂，今晚会是他最后的时光，他再也看不见来年春天了。  
“我只是来告诉你，你输给了我！我成为了世界第一，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德的棕色夹克在风雪中飞扬着，美军的勋章在白茫茫的一片之中，刺痛人眼。他看见伊万纵然瘦削，但是精神比起上一次见他都要好，眼底也有了奇异的神采。  
一切都向好的方向转变，伊万没有死去，世界也成为了他的东西。  
苏维埃再也不会是阻碍，他也得至此之后得到了他的情人，从此，伊万会加入他的阵营，成为彻彻底底的资本主义。  
这是他的胜利，美国的胜利。  
一切都那么的完美，他赢得了冷战的胜利，也得到了他的情人，他是天之骄子，美国即将坐拥世界上最好的一切。

“我以为你是来杀了我的，美国。”伊万的眼神依旧矜贵而傲慢，仿佛是当年睥睨世界的超级力量一般。他怀里还抱着陈旧的红旗，雪花落在了他的肩上，让他沉默而孤傲。  
“我确实这样想过，但是那样太无趣了。”阿尔弗雷德一想到今后漫长的时光没有伊万带给他的争斗，他就觉得生命丧失了某种颜色，变得寂寞而无聊。他向来是最怕寂寞的，于是向他伸出手来，微笑着道：“你的经济到了谷底，来我这边吧，亲爱的万尼亚，我会注资帮助你……”  
“这是居高临下的怜悯？”伊万扫过他伸出的手臂，年轻活力，富有弹性，他能够感受到阿尔弗雷德体内发生的巨变。于是他轻轻嗤笑一声，像是从前那样讨人厌。“令人憎恨的傲慢。”  
“不，请叫他人道的援助，自由的呼唤。”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，他对伊万的憎恨早有预料，甚至他还颇为喜欢伊万带着狠意念叨着他的名字，这会让他今后的生活更有挑战性，包括爱情，于是他说道：“我知道你憎恨我，亲爱的，但是你需要我。”  
他预想中的剧本当然包括了伊万的恨，但是这一切都会改变，最终伊万会感谢他拉着他走向一条光明的道路，他会抛弃那些丝毫行不通的社会主义理想，听从他的号令，包容他的任性，成为他最完美的情人。  
“真是自以为是的小鬼。”伊万微微地摇了摇头，像是在嘲笑他一样。年轻又美丽的美国啊，仅仅二百多年就登上直接之巅，却依旧沉不住气。“你的内心真的是这样想的吗？你现在，是美国，还是阿尔弗雷德？”  
这个问题尖锐又猝不及防，年轻的美利坚的眼镜微微起了雾，那双蓝眸被雪与雾朦胧了，嘴唇微微颤抖着。  
“美国不会留下任何祸患，拿起你的枪，美利坚合众国。”伊万微笑着吐出残忍的字句，他在谈及自己的死亡时口吻轻松，仿佛只是在赴一场宴会。“杀了我，否则我总有一天会把你拖下地狱。”  
“够了……你不要逼我！”阿尔弗雷德的眼底褪去了最后的天真，他死死咬着牙，瞳孔剧烈地收缩着。他的右臂上已经斑斑驳驳的全是血洞，在克制不住自己情绪的时候，他甚至会用刀往他的血管上划，可是过于优秀的身体恢复能力让他的伤痕很快消失，于是他就只能一遍又一遍地在深夜通过疼痛保持清醒。  
真是痛啊，但是他还不想完全被贪婪又疯狂的人格蚕食，唯有爱才能让他保留最后的清醒，血液里流淌的资本叫嚣着不够，破坏和毁灭的欲望宛如怪兽一样囚禁在他的身体里，他多么想彻底地毁掉苏维埃，饱食最好的敌人的血肉。  
“我只是在顺应你的愿望，你如果不想杀我，那又为什么带着枪来呢？”伊万缓缓地在雪地里走近阿尔弗雷德，他金发的情人低低地垂着头，不忍和疯狂在他的眸底来回交换，右手控制不住地摸向腰间皮套上的手枪。于是伊万微微眯起了紫眸，颇为满足地笑了：“对我来说，最好的归宿就是被你杀死，来吧，阿尔弗，用你的子弹给我最后的尊严。”  
“所有人都在逼我杀你！英国，法国，德国，日本……他们都在逼迫我，肢解你，消灭你，让你永远爬不起来……真是够了，我不想这么做，我不容许！”阿尔弗雷德的精神脆弱极了，常年的徘徊与挣扎让他变得更加敏感而神经质，他没有想到，苏维埃居然在用言语逼迫他杀了他。他颤抖着手臂，他不敢想象如果他真的亲手杀了伊万，之后他将会崩溃成什么样子。“……你想用你自己毁了我？我不会让你得逞的，万尼亚。”  
“为什么你不想杀了我？那不是你一直以来的希望吗，只有这样你得到世界霸权的路上才会毫无阻碍，你再也不会看见你最讨厌的家伙，不好吗？”伊万的话语轻柔却像是恶魔的低语，只不过他漫着风雪的紫色眼眸沉黯一片，要是阿尔弗雷德抬起头，他一定能够感受到，现在的伊万是没有丝毫生的欲望的。  
“还有别的办法，你还活着，新的希望就会产生。”  
“你让我在这个愚蠢的世界狼狈不堪的活下去？”他固执又骄傲，语气中带着颇多不屑的味道：“有什么意义呢？”

阿尔弗雷德本指着伊万的枪落在了雪地里，他实在是拿不稳他的枪了。他知道自己如果开枪，他会得到巨大的荣耀和狂喜，却会用余生去后悔。于是他咬牙切齿地拒绝道：“你从沙皇俄国时期过渡到苏联也活蹦乱跳的，如今只不过是找回俄罗斯的名字而已，万尼亚，国家根本不应该为主义陪葬，不合时宜的理想就让他消失在历史中吧！你会得到更好的，民主，自由，还有其他别的什么……”  
克里姆林宫顶端的俄罗斯三色旗已经升起，在夜空之中格外醒目。  
“即使是俄罗斯，也是会伺机杀了你哦，阿尔弗。”伊万微微笑了，看上去颇为虚假而快乐：“做出选择的只能是我自己，你太傲慢了，美国，你无法阻止一个失去了一切的人的报复。”  
“Okay，你随便报复我，Hero随时乐意奉陪。”阿尔弗雷德紧紧地抿着唇，然后直视着已经有些神经质的情人，他们在冷战之中变得疯狂而冷酷，互相撕咬已经是常事，但是爱情终究是一种奇妙的情感，它让鲜血化为浪漫，坚冰融成春水，让满腔杀意也带着缠绵。  
“我们还会长长久久地撕咬下去，你必须陪着我。”阿尔弗雷德的话语带着些独断专行。他看着以言语为利刃逼迫他的伊万，露出飞扬又自信的神色，说道：“听着——万尼亚——”  
“你得陪着我厮杀到尽头，直到世界的终点。”

“……真是自以为是的任性发言啊，阿尔弗。”伊万俊挺的面容上露出了无奈的神色，他的情人直到最后还任性得要命，提出这么让他为难的要求。  
阿尔弗雷德唇角微微扬起，每一次伊万这样的表情，就意味着他心软了，他依旧会毫无道理地放任他，只因为伊万深爱着他。  
他毫不怀疑，伊万这一次依旧会顺从他的任性，然后亲昵地吻他，跟随着他的脚步走向新的时代。  
“自从铁幕落下时，一切就再也没有选择了。”伊万洞察人心的紫眸中闪烁着奇异的光辉，他笑着说道：“既然选择了结束冷战，就该用一方的生命当作祭品。”他叹息着在阿尔弗雷德的眼睑上落下一吻，说道：“我总是舍不得这样对你的，阿尔弗。”  
他最终还是放弃了逼迫他的情人，不忍心看见他美丽的蓝眸中露出彻底崩溃的神色。  
这个吻非常的温柔，只不过伊万的唇瓣冰凉的宛如雪花一般，像是要随时消散在风里似的，一触即离，然后银发的斯拉夫人笑了。  
“恭喜你赢得了冷战胜利，我的小英雄。”  
“今天是圣诞节呢，阿尔弗。”伊万执起阿尔弗雷德的右手，在他戴着银色指环的无名指上落下一个吻。  
他们漫长的誓约延续到了今日，阿拉斯加的极光似乎还美轮美奂地绽放着，于是他细细摩挲着那勿忘我的花纹，垂下眼睫笑道：“你会忘记我吗，阿尔弗。”  
“英雄当然不会。”有点不明白伊万忽然提到这个做什么，阿尔弗雷德本能地回答道。  
“记住你说的话，永远不要忘掉我，无论多少年，一直一直铭记下去。”

伊万从地上拾起阿尔弗雷德的枪，从容地打开保险栓。他唇角扬着一丝平静的微笑，仿佛是得到了最终的安宁一般，他胸前的布尔什维克勋章烨烨生辉。  
“你要做什么？”阿尔弗雷德的脸色一下子变了，他蓦地睁大了湛蓝色的眸子，失声道：“不要——”  
“回答你的问题吧，阿尔弗。”他抬起手用阿尔弗雷德的手枪对准了自己的太阳穴，国旗暗淡的颜色像是干涸的血液，那是苏维埃最后的骄傲。  
他紫晶石一样的眸子中深深浅浅地倒映着阿尔弗雷德逐渐变得惊恐的表情，他的微笑此时也显得释然的有些残忍：“国家不应该为主义陪葬，但是，我可以。”

他的声音温和，带着义无反顾的决绝。  
“圣诞快乐，阿尔弗。”

呯——枪声响了。

空旷的红场之上风雪几乎埋没了所有声音，三色旗飘扬的模样凛冽而无情。而在伊万倒下的时候，阿尔弗雷德的世界像是一瞬间失去了所有的颜色，他声嘶力竭的喊声无法突破风雪的重围。  
世界在狂欢，为红色帝国的轰然倒塌，为苏联的离世与美国的胜利。  
谁也不知道，在最后的时刻，高傲的苏维埃选择了怀抱着理想，随着红旗一起彻底死去。  
而美国却在莫斯科红场的雪地里，看着鲜血染满白雪与红旗的苏维埃又哭又笑。红旗覆盖在他的军装上，与鲜血融成一色。阿尔弗雷德双手沾着鲜血，几乎疯狂一样的大笑着，为了美国彻彻底底的胜利，为了世界第一的位置再也没有威胁，为了他梦想了半个世纪的这一幕。  
他笑着笑着忽的泪水就落了下来，因为他随之听到了爱情死去的声音，那是风雪之中无声的葬礼。他的泪水落在了死去的苏维埃苍白的唇上，阿尔弗雷德低下头去最后一次亲吻他的唇瓣，雪花落在他金色的睫毛上，让他连泪水也冻结。

“万尼亚，我亲爱的苏维埃。我还没来得及对你说——”  
“……我爱你啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 从去年十月到今年七月，战争世界写了大半年终于搁笔，他们的故事也终究落下帷幕。作为一个标准的亲妈，我在露总番外最后，还是留下了一个希望，愿露西亚能够找回记忆，阻止阿米的自我毁灭。  
> 1991之后，爱情凋零，这个空旷的世界舞台上只剩下阿米，他又被苏总要求了永远不能忘记，于是便被困在了回忆中。他时时刻刻地保留着冷战思维，想要一个假想敌，露总走不进他的内心。美国正在进行时，但是阿尔弗雷德已经能够看到终结了。  
> 被吞噬，如果苏总回不来的话。  
> 但是这是故事，我留下了开放性的结局，喜欢甜的亲可以自由地想象他们的再见，新世界的重逢，喜欢悲剧美的亲也可以想，阿尔弗雷德这个人格在黑暗中漫长地挣扎后，最终还是陪着苏维埃一起死去。  
> 从二战到冷战，他们相逢在伏尔加河的余晖之下，又终结在1991年圣诞夜的大雪中。苏维埃从革命之火中诞生，却在茫茫冰雪中逝去，纵使有迷失，他最终依旧完成了人性和理想的回归，并且有尊严地怀抱着理想死去。苏维埃的殉道精神，骨子里的诗与悲剧，最终让他归于完满。阿尔弗雷德呢，一个英雄从光辉走向堕落，从二战时期的正义，逐渐地变得贪婪，永不满足，敏感而神经质，但是又不能否认他的热烈和对国人的仁慈，他的挣扎，他的选择，他的天真最后获得的，也是悲剧。  
> 我说过，苏总外冷内热，因为支持他的是理想，而阿米外热内冷，因为支持他的是利益。苏维埃是一个危险的政权，他不够稳定，制度也几近战争机器，并且从彼得大帝时期就有着吞噬欧洲的野心，手段也是强横的，战争，镇压，这令所有人都忌惮他。而阿米呢，他想要成为世界警察，遵循着西方的价值观并且成为了领头羊，他承担着属于西方的正义角色，在老牌帝国们的希望之中去和苏维埃对抗，自己贪婪地想要得到世界霸主的位置。他们都有着极大的野心，明明站在绝对对立的位置，被人为制造的意识形态矛盾分离开来，却又止不住地被对方吸引。  
> 大概是因为他们的性格是那么契合，一静一动，一冷一热，吸引他们的是对方的全部特质，包括黑暗与残忍。因为对方坚强到可以承受全部的自己，所以他们很少假装，阿米卸下了他刻意的阳光面具，暴露出自己的天真的残忍，苏总卸下了虚假的微笑，无论是冷酷还是疯狂，都全数让阿尔弗雷德承受，只有他们才能受得起互相的核弹威胁，才能在危险的钢丝上冷静地谈判，唯一能让他们失控的，只有爱情。  
> 但那最终还会是一个美丽的悲剧。  
> 九百七十四年的孤独换来一句似是而非的谎言，1991年大雪里的枪声换来人格的静静死去。难说谁比谁更爱一点，阿尔弗雷德和伊万，不过都是时代背景下的牺牲品。  
> 理想者迷失了方向最终找回了理想，却已经无力回天，谎言者说了一辈子的谎话，唯一的真话却无人来听。  
> 啊，补刀结束，虐的酸爽，我是亲妈对不对！（被打）  
> APH这部作品的魅力在于把国家人格化，可最难的恰恰也是人格化，尤其是史向，历史事件的无常与反复，简直是让人精分啊。对我来说，把历史事件梳理通顺，并且把人物性格刻画到这样，已经是超过了我以前任何一篇文的水平，我学到了很多，感谢冷战组这个CP，也感谢这一篇文。  
> 专注地写冷战也快一年了，期间有很多小伙伴愿意陪我聊天，给我留评，因为大家的热情，我才能够磕磕绊绊地坚持下来，把这个故事写完整，让他们有一个正确的结局。  
> 谢谢看我的絮絮叨叨啦，这个故事有很多很多的理解，也有很多很多的寓意，我自己都不能数清，如果发现了字里行间的彩蛋，也许又会有不同的理解，不过一切都要等你来发掘。  
> 我能够完整地把这个故事呈现出来，写完他们的一段爱情，写尽这一段苍茫的历史，已经是大幸，感谢看到这里的你~
> 
> 颜临歌 敬上


End file.
